Alianza, libro I: Señales
by Helena Dax
Summary: Harry se equivocaba al pensar que todo iba bien. Y la primera señal fueron las desapariciones. FUTURO DRARRY, FUTURO ASxS
1. Chapter 1

**NdA**:

**IMPORTANTE.**

Este es el primero de una saga de siete fics post-DH, que comienza cuando Albus y Scorpius van a Hogwarts. He decidido publicar el primer capítulo del primer fic porque quiero darle **Señales** a Hojaverde de regalo de cumpleaños, pero no sé si me atreveré a seguir subiendo el resto aunque sea a un capítulo por semana. Hay algunas cosas que no me terminan de convencer y no sé si es demasiado pronto para publicarlo. Si lo hago, lo más seguro es que suba los capítulos los lunes.

La saga respeta no sólo el epílogo, sino muchos de los datos que Rowling dio en entrevistas posteriores, entre ellos, un comentario acerca de que "Harry nunca dejó que Draco olvidara que le debía la vida". Esta frase y algunos detalles del epílogo me hicieron darle a Harry una actitud un poco injusta hacia los Malfoy al principio de la historia a pesar de que a lo largo de DH daba a veces la impresión de que realmente podían enterrar el hacha de guerra.

Creo que al principio hay personajes que pueden dar la impresión de que he decidido simplemente repetir el blanco/negro de Rowling, pero a medida que avanza la historia muchos de ellos evolucionarán para bien o para mal, irán modificando sus ideas… Aspiro a escribir personajes con cierta profundidad psicológica y esas cosas. Por otro lado, todos son bastante subjetivos, así que el hecho de que Draco, por ejemplo, acuse a Harry de algo no quiere decir exactamente que sea cierto, sólo que él lo cree así.

La historia contendrá slash en los pairings principales, que son Harry/Draco por un lado y Albus/Scorpius por otro. Aun así, he de decir que en este primer fic no hay nada de slash: los niños son pequeños y ellos están casados con sus respectivas esposas. La historia, poco a poco, irá mostrando cómo se van formando las dos parejas, pero es básicamente y ante todo una saga de aventuras, no un romance.

A lo largo de los siete fics puede haber algunas advertencias de gore, detalles algo repugnantes y cosas así –eh, es la guerra-, pero no es una historia dark ni nada de eso. Si creo que en algún capi puede haber detalles no aptos para estómagos sensibles avisaré por adelantado. Lo que no hay son muertes de los personajes principales, aunque es posible que de vez en cuando haga una escabechina con los otros, ya veremos.

El Potterverso y la mayoría de personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, la Warner y gente que no conozco. Aparte de comentarios, mucho entretenimiento y algo de stress ocasional no recibo nada a cambio de esta historia, mucho menos dinero.

Espero que os guste!

* * *

Capítulo 1 **El Sorteo**

-Es Malfoy...

-Es un Malfoy...

Las voces y susurros llenaron la cálida atmósfera del Gran Comedor de Hogwarts con frialdad y curiosidad. Scorpius Malfoy se había preparado mentalmente para ese momento hacía ya tiempo y comprendía lo que le esperaba en Hogwarts.

Le había preguntado a su padre por qué tenía que estudiar allí, si iba a ser tan mal recibido. "Porque tienes derecho" había sido su respuesta, y Scorpius, de algún modo, intuía que aquello era importante.

Así que se acercó a la silla, frente a todos, con la cabeza bien alta y esperó a que el Sombrero Seleccionador le enviara a Slytherin, como debía ser.

-Vaya, otro Malfoy... –dijo el Sombrero, con una voz que a Scorpius le recordó un poco a los elfos domésticos-. Eres inteligente y curioso, no harías un mal papel en Ravenclaw, pero imagino que querrás ir a Slytherin.

Scorpius ni siquiera tuvo que pensar un sí antes de que el Sombrero gritara el nombre de la Casa de las serpientes. Sólo sus nuevos compañeros aplaudieron; el resto del Comedor lo miraba con desinterés o abierta hostilidad, aunque aquello se había repetido cada vez que mandaban a un alumno de primero a Slytherin. A Scorpius no le importó. Un alumno mayor con insignia de prefecto le estrechó la mano y le indicó un sitio vacío en el que sentarse. Su primo Gabriel Nott, que empezaba cuarto aquel año, le saludó amistosamente. Hasta el momento sólo había otros tres alumnos de primero allí, un chico pálido y alto que no conocía llamado Hector Kellerman, una niña con cara de presumida a la que tampoco conocía, Cecily Broomer, y otra niña grandota y de cara inexpresiva que sí conocía bien, Diana Goyle. Diana era ahijada de su padre y había pasado muchas temporadas en el extranjero con ellos, así que se habían tratado desde siempre. Scorpius había recibido órdenes terminantes de ayudarla con sus estudios, cosa que no le extrañaba porque sabía que Diana era muy lenta para aprender.

Pero el Sorteo continuaba y Scorpius, pendiente de ver dónde acababan su amigo Damon Pucey y su prima Morrigan, la hermana de Gabriel, apenas les quitaba la vista de encima. Su mano derecha juguetaba nerviosamente con la pulsera de plata que llevaba en la muñeca izquierda, un hábito que su familia había tratado infructuosamente de quitarle. Mientras seleccionaban a Jenny Manderlet, que acabó en Hufflepuff, Scorpius se dio cuenta de que desde la mesa de Gryffindor lo estaban mirando como si fuera un insecto y él les devolvió la mirada lo mejor que supo.

-¡Morrigan Nott! –llamó el subdirector, el profesor Flitwick

Scorpius se olvidó de los Gryffindor y miró su prima. Morrigan era casi una cabeza más alta que él, una chica bonita de pelo castaño claro que caminó hacia la silla con andares decididos. Scorpius y ella estaban muy unidos y el niño deseaba de todo corazón que su prima estuviera con él en Slytherin. Morrigan podía tener la capacidad de atención de un troll, pero era divertida y sabía mentirles a los adultos escandalosamente bien.

-¡Slytherin! –dictaminó el Sombrero.

Scorpius y Gabriel sonrieron a Morrigan mientras ella se sentaba al lado del primero y le pasaba el brazo por los hombros.

-Estamos juntos, Scorp –dijo, satisfecha-. A ver si hay suerte con Damon y Michelle.

Pero quedaban aún varios alumnos por sortear antes de que les llegara el turno a sus amigos. Scorpius se fijó en que el Sombrero estaba mandando más alumnos a las otras Casas, especialmente a Gryffindor, que a Slytherin. Su padre le había explicado que en caso de duda entre dos Casas, el Sombrero solía decidirse por una de acuerdo a la decisión del interesado, y Scorpius supuso que todos los que se encontraban entre Slytherin y otra Casa estaban huyendo del estigma de Voldemort.

-¡Albus Potter!

Un revuelo que parecía el opuesto al que había acogido el nombre de Scorpius ocupó ahora la estancia, y docenas de caras se llenaron de curiosidad y algo que Scorpius dedujo que era esperanza. Un niño tan bajito como él, de pelo oscuro y desordenado y brillantes ojos verdes, se encaminó rápidamente a la silla con la vista fija en el suelo y se sentó. Scorpius le había visto en la estación de Londres y en la de Hogsmeade. Su padre ya le había dicho que iría al mismo curso que un hijo de Harry Potter; le había aconsejado que se mantuviera alejado de él. Scorpius, que sabía perfectamente lo que los Potter, los Weasley y otros como ellos pensaban de él y de su familia, no sentía el más mínimo interés por dirigirle la palabra.

El Sombrero tardó unos segundos en dictaminar Gryffindor. La mesa de los leones estalló en gritos de alegría y Scorpius vio cómo Albus era rodeado por su hermano mayor James y su media docena de primos Weasley, de quienes también debía mantenerse alejado.

Entonces llamaron a Damon Pucey, el hijo de Adrian Pucey y Pansy Parkinson. El niño, de pelo oscuro y ojos oscuros, era también amigo de Scorpius. Normalmente sólo se veían en verano y Navidad, cuando los padres de Scorpius, él y su hermana Cassandra iban a Inglaterra, pero ahora estaban encantados con la idea de ir juntos a clase y compartir dormitorio.

-¡Slytherin!

Damon levantó las manos victoriosamente en dirección a sus amigos y corrió a sentarse con ellos sin importarle la fría acogida de las otras mesas. Scorpius sonreía de oreja a oreja, contento. Con Morrigan y Damon a su lado, lo demás no importaba demasiado.

Tres niños seguidos fueron sorteados en Gryffindor y después le tocó el turno a una Ravenclaw y un Hufflepuff. Cada vez quedaban menos alumnos nuevos por sortear y los pocos que seguían de pie parecían un poco pequeños, allí en medio de un comedor tan grande. Uno de ellos era Rose Weasley. Según Gabriel, había un Weasley en cada curso. La niña, pelirroja y pecosa como casi todo el clan, alzó la nariz desdeñosamente en su dirección y Scorpius perdió el poco interés que sentía por ella.

-Michelle Urqhart.

Scorpius volvió a tensarse con expectación sobre su silla. Los padres de Michelle habían ido a clase con su madre y Michelle y Morrigan eran muy amigas. A Scorpius le caía bien, aunque a veces la encontraba un poco aburrida. Pero, para decepción de ambas, Michelle fue sorteada en Ravenclaw. Morrigan soltó una exclamación consternada y Scorpius le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

-Lo siento, Morrigan.

Michelle, que parecía tan sorprendida y disgustada como ellos por la decisión del Sombrero, fue a sentarse con sus nuevos compañeros con aire resignado. Entonces, el Sombrero llamó a un chico llamado William Watson, rechoncho y con cara de cerdito.

-Slytherin –dijo el Sombrero, a los dos segundos.

Scorpius empezó a aplaudir de manera automática, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que el niño estaba horrorizado.

-No, no puede ser. No puedo ir a Slytherin...

-Vamos, pequeño, no pasa nada –dijo amablemente el profesor Flitwick.

Scorpius casi se rió, porque el profesor era aún más bajito que el niño al que había llamado "pequeño", pero la risa se convirtió en algo distinto, no tan agradable, cuando se dio cuenta de que Watson había empezado a llorar y realmente se negaba a acercarse a su mesa. El viejo profesor Slughorn, jefe de Slytherin, se unió a los esfuerzos del profesor Flitwick por calmar al alumno de primero, pero no tuvo ningún éxito. Watson parecía cada vez más alterado y Scorpius empezó a sentir una sensación fría en la boca del estómago. Los otros Slytherin de primer año también parecían impresionados por el espectáculo que estaba dando su compañero, pero en el rostro de los más mayores sólo había burla y desprecio, y unos cuantos empezaron a reírse con disimulo.

-Por Salazar, no necesitamos esa vergüenza en nuestra Casa –oyó Scorpius que decía un alumno de tercero de rasgos asiáticos.

-¡No vamos a comerte, Watson! –gritó una alumna de cuarto, provocando más risas a su alrededor.

Watson los miró con ojos desorbitados y trató de zafarse del brazo del profesor Slughorn. Scorpius pensó que iba a escaparse y a salir corriendo por todo el Gran Comedor, pero la profesora McGonagall, la directora de Hogwarts, se unió en ese momento al pequeño grupo.

-Señor Watson, haga el favor de calmarse.

-Por favor... Yo no quiero ir a Slytherin –suplicó entre sollozos-. Soy bueno. Le juro que soy bueno.

-No lo dudo, señor Watson. El profesor Slughorn también es una excelente persona y fue a Slytherin, ¿no es cierto, profesor?

Las risas se habían acabado entre los Slytherin, que ahora miraban al alumno de primero con frialdad. Scorpius se sentía ofendido, dándose cuenta del insulto que Watson había vertido sobre ellos.

-Quiero pensar que sí lo soy –dijo el profesor Slughorn, amablemente-. Vamos, William, deja que te acompañe a la mesa.

Pero no había manera de conseguir que el asustado niño quisiera aceptar la decisión del Sorteo, y al final, madame Midgen terminó llevándoselo a la enfermería. Los últimos dos niños –Weasley y Williamson- fueron sorteados y los dos terminaron en Gryffindor. La profesora McGonagall dio entonces un discurso de bienvenida que resultaba algo fuera de lugar después de lo que había pasado y después, montones y montones de comida aparecieron como por ensalmo encima de las mesas. Scorpius, que estaba hambriento, empezó a servirse un poco de todo, pero no dejaba de prestar atención a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que los prefectos de Slytherin estaban furiosos y lanzaban miradas de puro odio a los alumnos de Gryffindor, que no paraban de reírse entre ellos.

-Espero que lo cambien de Casa –dijo Morrigan, con desprecio-. Seguro que no sirve para nada, ese gordo llorón.

Scorpius se mostró de acuerdo. Si ese idiota creía que a Slytherin sólo iban las malas personas, mejor que se fuera con otros. Pero por lo que había oído contar, las decisiones del Sombrero eran inapelables. La idea de tener que pasar siete años compartiendo dormitorio con él era descorazonadora.

-¿Vosotros ya os conocíais? –preguntó el niño alto, Kellerman.

-Sí. Yo soy Morrigan Nott, éste es mi primo, Scorpius Malfoy, éste es Damon Pucey y esa de allí es Diana Goyle. Nuestros padres son amigos, casi todos eran Slytherin del mismo año. ¿Y tú? ¿No conoces a nadie?

-No. Bueno, he hablado con un par de chicos mientras veníamos, pero uno ha terminado en Ravenclaw y el otro en Gryffindor.

Hector parecía bastante simpático y Scorpius volvió a animarse al ver que a Damon también parecía caerle bien. Si ellos tres se llevaban bien, no necesitaban al chico llorón.

* * *

Después de la cena, los prefectos acompañaron a cada curso a sus habitaciones. Scorpius había oído hablar tanto de las mazmorras de Slytherin que cuando entró se sintió como si ya hubiera estado allí. Primero recorrieron un largo laberinto de pasillos alumbrado por antorchas mágicas que no echaban humo. Aino Kaspersen, uno de los prefectos, les enseñó un truco mientras caminaban para que recordaran el camino correcto. Después de andar unos doscientos metros, empezaron a ver a cada lado las puertas de los dormitorios. Aino se detuvo frente a las primeras.

-Estos serán vuestros dormitorios; chicos a la izquierda, chicas a la derecha.

Scorpius, Damon y Kellerman entraron en el de los chicos. Era muy amplio, con camas que parecían de lo más confortables. A un lado de cada cama había una mesita de noche y al otro lado, un baúl. Los elfos habían dejado el equipaje de los alumnos en una ordenada fila contra la pared y los niños empezaron a guardar sus cosas en el baúl.

-Dejad toda vuestra ropa de Hogwarts fuera –les recordó Aino Kaspersen-. Los elfos se encargarán esta noche de coser vuestras insignias de Slytherin y hacer aparecer nuestros colores. Y os queda una hora antes de que tengáis que iros a la cama; si queréis escribir a casa para contar cómo os ha ido en la Selección, ahora es un buen momento.

Así que todos los niños le siguieron hasta el final del pasillo, observando el interior de las otras habitaciones cuando la puerta estaba entreabierta, y por fin llegaron a la amplia sala común. Los hechizos de los elfos domésticos mantenían el ambiente caldeado, incluso lejos de la chimenea, y tenía un aire elegante, pero confortable. Situada bajo tierra, las ventanas daban al fondo del lago que habían atravesado en barcas un par de horas antes; Scorpius y los otros alumnos de primero se acercaron rápidamente para intentar ver al Calamar Gigante o a alguna de las otras criaturas del agua que poblaban el lago, pero no se veía nada.

Los niños siguieron el consejo del prefecto y se sentaron a escribir. Scorpius estaba seguro de que sus padres se iban a alegrar mucho cuando supieran que él, Morrigan, Damon y Diana iban a ir juntos a Slytherin, aunque también sabía que estaban un poco preocupados por él y el recibimiento que podían darle los alumnos de las otras Casas.

-Vaya idiota ha caído en vuestro curso –dijo Gabriel, colocándose entre su hermana y Scorpius.

-Un poco más y se pone a llamar a su mamá –replicó Cecily, la chica de aspecto presumido-. O sea, ¿se puede ser más _bebé_?

-¿Creéis que era un sangremuggle? –preguntó Damon.

-Si fuera un sangremuggle no habría oído hablar de Slytherin –replicó Scorpius-. Además, mis padres me han dicho que el Sombrero casi nunca manda a un mago así a Slytherin; sólo ha habido media docena de casos en más de mil años.

Entonces Britney Steele una chica de pelo negro y ensortijado, bastante bonita, que hasta ese momento no había hablado mucho, se puso en pie con los brazos en jarras y los miró a todos con aire feroz.

-Bueno, pues mi madre es una muggle. Y si alguno de vosotros se atreve a decir algo malo de ella, le sacaré las tripas y se las haré comer. Probadme si no me creéis. Te reto a que digas algo de mi madre, Scorpius Malfoy. No pienses que no sé quién es tu familia.

El resto de alumnos de primero se la había quedado mirando con cierta fascinación; realmente parecía capaz de cumplir su amenaza. Scorpius, por su parte, también estaba muy sorprendido, pero sobre todo se sentía injustamente atacado.

-Oye, niña loca, yo no quiero decir nada de tu madre. Pero si tú te metes con mi familia, usaré una maldición que me enseñó mi abuelo el _mortífago_ y haré que tu sangre empiece a hervir y se te reventarán los ojos y te morirás.

Hubo un murmullo aprensivo y admirado entre los alumnos que escuchaban, pero la niña sólo entrecerró los ojos un instante.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues yo usaré una maldición que me enseñó mi padre y haré que te asfixies.

-Pues yo usaré otra maldición y las tripas se te saldrán por la boca.

-Pues yo haré que se te empiecen a pudrir los dedos de los pies y todo tu cuerpo se empezará a pudrir también y tardarás tres meses en morirte y lo harás gritando.

Scorpius frunció el ceño.

-Pues yo… usaré la Imperius y haré que quieras comerte a tus padres y después te obligaré a cortarte en pedazos a ti misma y a comértelos también. Y no sólo las tripas –añadió, con desprecio.

Britney abrió la boca para proferir otra amenaza más y hasta Scorpius sintió curiosidad por saber lo que iba a decir. Pero Gabriel les interrumpió, aburrido de todo aquello.

-Dudo mucho que cualquiera de vosotros sepa hacer algo más complicado que un Lumos. Vamos a ver, niña, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Britney Steele. Y como te metas con mi madre…

-¡Oh, cállate ya! No eres la primera mestiza que entra en Slytherin, ¿vale? Hasta ese bicho raro de Voldemort era mestizo. Y mi primo no iba a decir nada de tu madre.

Una prefecta alta y con aspecto autoritario que pasaba por allí también intervino en la conversación.

-Vaya curso… Escuchadme bien todos, mocosos. Slytherin no ha ganado la Copa de las Casas o la de Quidditch desde 1990, y Merlín sabe que será imposible que volvamos a ganar una de las dos mientras las cosas sean así. Pero al menos podemos no quedar los últimos. Llevamos diez años evitando el último puesto y creedme si os digo que hemos sudado cada punto.-Les lanzó una mirada de advertencia y su voz se convirtió en algo acerado y peligroso, como la hoja de una espada-. Como alguno de vosotros empiece a perder puntos para Slytherin por culpa de vuestras estúpidas peleas le meteré gusanos carnívoros en el estómago, y lo enterraré vivo en un ataúd bajo diez metros de tierra, ¿me habéis entendido?

Los alumnos de primero la miraron con los ojos muy abiertos y Scorpius y Britney se aproximaron sin darse cuenta el uno al otro en busca de protección.

-No estábamos peleándonos –le aseguró Scorpius con rapidez.

Ella asintió secamente.

-Mejor –dijo, y después se marchó de allí haciendo ondear airosamente la túnica tras ella.

Gabriel soltó una pequeña risa.

-Es Rebeca Warbeck, tened cuidado con ella. Pero dice la verdad; si empezáis a pelearos unos contra otros, se os comerán vivos allá fuera.

Entonces uno de sus amigos lo llamó para enseñarle una cosa de una revista y Gabriel se marchó, dejándolos solos. Scorpius miró de reojo a Britney.

-Yo no iba a decir nada de tu madre, pero tú no debes meterte tampoco con mi familia.

Ella asintió.

-Está bien. Yo tampoco iba a decir nada de ellos. –Luego suspiró-. ¿En serio nos tienen tanta manía?

-Dice mi hermano que los peores son James Potter y los otros Weasley –explicó Morrigan-. Y encima nosotros vamos a tener uno de cada en nuestro curso.

Scorpius recordó la escena en la estación. Aquella había sido la primera vez que veía en persona a Harry Potter aunque, por supuesto, había oído hablar de él y de los Weasley. Y sabía cosas de la guerra. Sabía que los Malfoy habían empezado apoyando a Voldemort y que cuando éste se había vuelto contra ellos, habían cambiado de bando. Sabía que su padre había ayudado a Potter dos veces y su abuela Narcissa, una; también que Potter había salvado a su padre dos veces y que su testimonio durante los juicios que habían seguido a la guerra había ayudado a evitarles Azkaban.

Pero también sabía que, aunque trataba de disimularlo, su padre no sentía ninguna simpatía por Harry Potter y sus amigos, y que sus abuelos los despreciaban abiertamente. Sin embargo, ignoraba la causa. Su padre apenas hablaba de ellos delante de él y de su hermana y su madre, aún menos. Sus abuelos, algo más comunicativos en ese campo, lo acusaban de ser un hipócrita.

-Potter es la clase de persona que de niño protestaba por el favoritismo que el Jefe de Slytherin demostraba hacia sus alumnos, pero le parecía perfecto que hicieran excepciones con él y le dejaran jugar al quidditch en primero –le había explicado ella, hacía un año-. Cuando terminó la guerra, le dejaron ingresar en la Academia de Aurores sin haber conseguido siquiera los ÉXTASIS. Pero lo malo no es eso, por supuesto. Todos nos sentimos inclinados hacia el doble rasero. La diferencia es que un Slytherin lo admitiría claramente, pero Potter y los otros Gryffindor intentan justificarse porque necesitan creer que son justos y nobles. _Basura_, Scorpius. No esperes nada parecido a la nobleza de ellos.

A pesar de las palabras de su abuela, incluso del desagrado más o menos disimulado que sentían sus padres y los amigos de éstos por los Potter y los Weasley, Scorpius sentía más curiosidad que otra cosa hacia ellos y al verlos en la estación, los había estudiado con disimulada atención.

La expresión que había visto en sus caras le había hecho sentirse pequeño y despreciable, y él _nunca_ se había sentido así.

Y luego su padre los había saludado con un movimiento de cabeza, pero ellos cuatro se habían limitado a mirarlo así también, con condescendencia. Como si su padre no se mereciera ni que le devolvieran el saludo.

En aquel momento, aquello sólo había sido una pieza de un puzzle que, sin él saberlo, se estaba formando en su cabeza. Pero aquella noche, mientras se preparaba para irse a la cama y pasar su primera noche en Hogwarts, fue como si todo hubiera empezado a encajar. Aquello era como una pelea. Aún no sabía muy bien contra quién ni qué querían conseguir con ella. Pero tendría que descubrirlo pronto y aprender a pelear.

* * *

Blaise Zabini, ex compañero de clase y amante ocasional en los primeros años de posguerra, se había quedado realmente sorprendido cuando Draco le había dicho que estaba enamorándose de Astoria Greengrass. ¿De la hermana de Daphne? ¿Por qué?, le había preguntado. Draco había contestado con generalidades propias de la situación en cuestión. Es guapa, de buena familia. Estoy enamorado de ella. La verdadera respuesta era demasiado íntima y personal para decírsela a nadie. Blaise tampoco podría entenderlo, de todos modos.

Astoria es la primera persona que ha visto en mí el hombre que quiero ser, Blaise.

No, los Slytherin no decían esas cosas, aunque las sintieran.

Pero Draco se había sentido tan perdido tras la guerra… Ya no sabía quién era ni qué debía hacer, qué era lo correcto y lo incorrecto. Ya no era el Draco de antes de la guerra; ese chico había muerto bajo la varita de Voldemort. Para el mundo mágico era un Marcado, un criminal, y lo trataban como a tal, pero Draco se resistía a creer ese papel. Para Potter y sus amigos ni siquiera existía la mayor parte del tiempo; eran los héroes, los vencedores y estaban demasiado ocupados dejándose besar el culo para prestar atención a los parias de la sociedad. Si alguna vez se fijaban en él era para hacerle saber de un modo u otro que se sentían infinitamente superiores a él o cualquiera de los suyos. Draco tampoco pensaba ser el Draco que ellos querían, el que tendría una vida asquerosa y acabaría sus días alcoholizado en algún rincón de una mansión vacía, la prueba viviente de que el bien triunfa y el mal es derrotado.

Si su padre no hubiera seguido en Azkaban, habría sido terriblemente fácil marcharse del país y pasarse los diez años siguientes follando con magos y brujas de toda Europa, bebiendo hasta perder la conciencia y labrándose una reputación que fuera escandalosa por motivos más divertidos que un tatuaje maldito en su brazo izquierda. Pero Lucius había sido condenado a dos años, más otros dos de arresto domiciliario sin varita, y Draco no podía dejar a su madre sola en esas circunstancias. Además, la notable inteligencia de Narcissa Malfoy no se orientaba hacia los negocios, y el Wizengamot estaba tratando de sacar una ventaja excesiva a cambio la relativa suavidad de sus condenas. Así que Draco se quedó en Inglaterra, terminó sus estudios examinándose en Durmstrang y se dedicó a proteger lo mejor que pudo los negocios familiares. Era un hombre de negocios.

Pero aquello no bastaba.

Y entonces había aparecido Astoria, si es que podía decirse así cuando en realidad la conocía desde que ella había entrado en Hogwarts y Draco había descubierto que esa muchacha alta y rubia le veía de verdad. Ella sabía quién era él ahora, quién quería ser.

Su padre ya era libre de ir y venir, con varita incluida, cuando Draco le pidió a Astoria que se casara con él, pero no las tenía todas consigo. Sabía que Astoria sentía lo mismo que él, pero eso no quería decir nada; él era un Marcado y su posición apenas había mejorado un poco desde el final de la guerra. Estaba dispuesto a sentirse afortunado si ella le aceptaba y simplemente pedía retrasar la boda hasta que estuviera en una posición social menos comprometida. Pero Astoria no había dicho nada de eso, sólo le había cogido las manos y le había mirado intensamente a los ojos.

-Sólo júrame una cosa.

-Lo que quieras –dijo él, con sinceridad.

Astoria hizo una pausa.

-Si nos casamos, nuestros hijos no crecerán en medio de todo esto, rodeados de pasado, odio y rencor.

Draco sabía bien todo lo que eso podía implicar, pero sólo le hizo convencerse aún más de lo mucho que quería a esa mujer a su lado.

-Te lo juro.

Y había cumplido su promesa. Tras el nacimiento de Scorpius habían dejado Inglaterra y los niños sólo habían vuelto al país en fiestas, lejos de la ideología que tanto daño le había hecho a los Malfoy. Draco se había dedicado a ampliar los negocios de la familia en el extranjero; y aunque él visitaba Inglaterra a menudo, cada vez que lo hacía se alegraba de que sus hijos no se estuvieran criando allí.

Ahora habían vuelto. Draco había dudado durante algún tiempo, pero al final había decidido que Scorpius y Cassandra tenían que ir a Hogwarts. Era su sitio. Y a pesar de su convicción, Draco había pasado el primer día de Scorpius en el colegio con los nervios a flor de piel. Sabía que su hijo no iba a llamar sangresucia a nadie ni iba a mostrarse arrogante y desabrido, que no iba a dejarse pisar, pero no era ningún matón.

Y aun así, ¿se darían cuenta? ¿Bastaría eso para garantizarle siete años de paz en Hogwarts? ¿O lo había mandado a un infierno?

Cuando la lechuza de Hogwarts llegó por fin a Malfoy manor y picoteó el cristal de una de las ventanas de la habitación de Draco y Astoria, ninguno de los dos estaba dormido, a pesar de lo avanzado de la noche.

-Corre, abre la ventana –dijo ella.

Draco ya estaba levantándose de la cama, de todos modos. Después de darle a la lechuza un trocito de carne seca que hizo aparecer con su varita, le quitó el pergamino que tenía en la pata. Tal y como esperaban, era de Scorpius. Entonces Draco volvió a cerrar la ventana y volvió a la cama con su mujer, que estaba impaciente, para leer la carta en voz alta. Los dos se alegraron al saber que Scorpius, Morrigan, Damon y Diana estaban juntos en Slytherin, pero se miraron con incredulidad cuando se enteraron de la reacción de Watson.

-No puedo creer que lo dejaran irse a la enfermería –masculló Draco-. Puede que Snape resultara ser una decepción, pero al menos no habría consentido estas cosas.

Draco había empezado a sospechar que el antiguo Jefe de Slytherin trabajaba para el bando de Potter durante el año de guerra, viendo cómo trataba de proteger a Longbottom y los suyos y se había guardado sus sospechas para sí, pero aun así, había sido una amarga decepción. Ese mismo hombre les había aguijoneado a él y a los Slytherin para que se enfrentaran a Potter y a los Gryffindor, les había empujado alegremente hacia el bando que iba a traicionar.

El único adulto de Hogwarts en el que ellos habían confiado.

-Pues a mí no me sorprende, sabiendo lo que sé de Slughorn –replicó Astoria, que lo había tenido de jefe de Casa durante tres años-. Si lo hubieras visto después de la guerra te habrían entrado ganas de vomitar. Daba la sensación de que se ponía de parte de cualquiera antes que de la de un Slytherin.

Draco frunció un poco más el ceño y siguió leyendo. No contaba nada más interesante, pero sus palabras demostraban que su primera impresión del colegio no había sido del todo mala. Se le veía curioso por todo, impaciente por aprender todos los hechizos y conjuros que había visto hacer.

-Eso es todo –dijo, cuando terminó de leer su despedida, dándole el pergamino a Astoria.

Ella leyó rápidamente la carta y Draco se quedó sumido en sus pensamientos, imaginándose lo que podía encontrar su hijo en Hogwarts. James Potter y los Weasley eran una peste, si la mitad de lo que contaba Gabriel era cierto. Y Scorpius iba a ir a clase con Rose Weasley y con Albus Potter. Albus _Severus_ Potter. Draco se sulfuraba cada vez que pensaba en ese nombre. ¿Acaso Potter había intentado humillar al antiguo profesor de Slytherin uniendo su nombre al apellido que más odiaba en el mundo? Draco podía imaginarse fácilmente a Snape retorciéndose en su tumba sólo de pensarlo. Porque no podía ser verdad lo que afirmaba el propio Potter, no podía ser que se lo hubiera puesto como homenaje porque Snape había resultado ser de su bando. No podía creer que Potter pudiera tener tan poco honor para ponerle a uno de sus hijos el nombre del hombre que, pese a todo, había provocado la muerte de sus padres.

No, tenía que haber sido como venganza. Y aunque había momentos en los que Draco deseaba que Snape hubiera sobrevivido para vengarse de él –o para pedirle un millón de explicaciones-, le encendía la sangre que Potter se atreviera a denigrar así el recuerdo del jefe de Slytherin.

-Bueno, al menos están todos juntos-dijo Astoria al terminar de leer-. Aunque es una pena lo de Michelle. Ravenclaw no es una mala casa, pero se va a sentir un poco sola allí. Y además…

Draco sonrió irónicamente.

-Y además querías que ella y Scorpius fueran juntos a Slytherin para ver si así se enamoraban y se casaban al terminar el colegio, ¿no es verdad?

Ella sonrió también.

-¿Y por qué no? Harían buena pareja. Y no puedes ponerle pegas al linaje de Michelle.

-Tienen once años, chalada.

-Sólo es una hipótesis.

-¿Y si le gustan más los chicos?

-Con Damon o con Richard Bletchey.

Draco arqueó una ceja.

-¿Y si le gustan los trolls? –preguntó, muy serio.

Astoria fingió enfadarse al darse cuenta de que Draco se estaba burlando de ella.

-Idiota…

-¿Qué? Sólo quiero saber hasta qué punto lo tienes todo planeado. ¿Le has buscado una pareja de cada especie? Mira que siempre le han caído bien los elfos domésticos.

Astoria le dio un manotazo, entre escandalizada y divertida.

-¡Draco! Es asqueroso que digas eso de tu propio hijo.

Él se echó a reír y forcejeó un poco para inmovilizarla contra la cama y evitarse más golpes. Después la observó, algo colorada y con sus ojos azules brillantes. Era una mujer muy hermosa y Draco sintió su cuerpo reaccionando ante ella con deseo. Entonces acercó la cara hasta que sus labios rozaron los de su mujer.

-Scorpius se casará con quien él quiera, igual que hice yo. Y elegirá bien… igual que hice yo.

Astoria lo miró con una sonrisa entregada y le besó. Draco le devolvió el beso, deslizando una de sus manos hacia su cintura y se olvidó de Hogwarts y de todo lo que podía salir mal por una noche.

* * *

Otra lechuza proveniente de Hogwarts llegó volando a una gran casa muggle, que tenía un alto torreón acabado en punta. Estaba situada en las montañas de Gales, en un lugar de difícil acceso que en invierno se cubría de nieve.

Una figura esperaba junto a la ventana y recogió el mensaje de la lechuza, a la que dejó partir. Después abrió la carta con impaciencia.

"_El curso ya ha empezado. Nadie sospecha nada. Sigo adelante con el plan; ya te iré informando."_

No iba firmada. No hacía falta. La figura sonrió con una sonrisa poco agradable y destruyó la carta.


	2. Chapter 2

**NdA:** He decidido actualizar los lunes. Si en algún momento he de parar para hacer retoques pararé, pero de momento sigo adelante. Gracias por los comentarios!

* * *

Capítulo 2 **El primer día**.

-Según nuestro horario, hoy tenemos clase doble de Transformaciones con los Ravenclaw, otra doble de Defensa con los Slytherin, y luego, después de comer, una hora de Estudios Muggles con Ravenclaw, otra de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas con Slytherin y una hora de estudio.

La asignatura de Estudios Muggles se había vuelto obligatoria desde el final de la guerra con el fin de derribar los prejuicios que había contra los muggles, aunque Albus había oído decir que muchos magos, especialmente Slytherin, estaban en contra de esa medida. Por lo que James le había contado, era una asignatura muy fácil, especialmente para magos como ellos, que visitaban ese mundo a menudo y tenían un padre y una tía que se habían criado entre muggles.

-Es una mierda que coincidamos con los Slytherin en cuatro asignaturas –se quejó otro niño, Peter Williamson, mirando su propio horario. Su padre también era Auror, pero Albus no había visto a Peter nunca hasta el día anterior.

-¿Cuáles? –preguntó una niña.

-Pociones, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Herbología y Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Deberían ser tres con cada Casa y no que los tengamos que aguantar sólo nosotros.

Albus asintió con el resto, aunque no sabía qué pensar. Su padre le había dicho antes de subir al tren que entre los Slytherin había buenas personas; él llevaba el nombre de uno de ellos, Severus Snape, y además la familia tenía buena relación con Andrómeda Tonks. Pero su madre, sus tíos y primos decían que eran sólo excepciones aisladas, y James también le había llenado la cabeza de cosas contra ellos desde que había empezado a ir a Hogwarts.

Sin embargo, los alumnos de Slytherin no le habían parecido tan malos en la cena. Ni siquiera Scorpius Malfoy y eso que su familia no valía nada –en eso, hasta su padre estaba de acuerdo-. Con un poco de suerte, no habría tantos problemas como su hermano auguraba. James y todos sus primos habían estado todo el rato hablando de Scorpius y sus amigos. No eran los primeros hijos de mortífagos que entraban en Hogwarts, pero ninguno había llevado el apellido Malfoy y nunca habían coincidido cuatro de ellos a la vez.

-Habrá que vigilarlos de cerca –había dicho Fred Weasley, el hijo de George Weasley y Angelina Johnson.

Pero eran él y Rose quienes tendrían que hacerlo, ya que eran quienes compartirían clase con ellos. Según James y sus primos, si Malfoy y sus compinches intentaban algo tenían que pararles los pies y decírselo a ellos. Albus había aceptado su misión aunque, para sus adentros, toda aquella retórica bélica le causaba cierta incomodidad. Una cosa era saltar cuando creía estar delante de una injusticia, pero prefería que no hubiera problemas, mientras que James y los demás daban la impresión de estar deseando que Malfoy comenzara a hacer maldades para caer sobre él.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor para el desayuno, los únicos alumnos de Slytherin que habían llegado ya eran los más mayores. Albus se sentó entre Rose y un chico que le había caído muy bien la noche anterior, Amal Sharper, y empezó a servirse el desayuno. Todos le habían dicho que la comida de Hogwarts era buenísima y desde luego no mentían.

Apenas habían pasado un par de minutos cuando entraron el resto de los Slytherin. Albus observó cómo se sentaban en sus asientos y empezaban a desayunar también. En la zona de primero había un cubierto sin usar, así que dedujo que Watson seguía de momento en Slytherin aunque no estuviera presente. Los siete niños de primero parecían muy poquitos en comparación con los quince Gryffindor que habían entrado ese año y Albus se preguntó si no sería esa la razón de que compartieran tantas asignaturas.

Albus se fijó entonces en Malfoy. Era tan bajito como él y tenía el pelo corto y tan rubio como el de Luna Scamander, esa amiga de sus padres tan rara. Seguía sin parecerle peligroso ni malvado, pero quizás sólo estaba disimulando.

Entonces se oyó un cuchicheo creciente y Albus se giró en dirección a todas las miradas: se trataba del profesor Slughorn, que entraba en el comedor llevando a Watson a su lado. El niño no parecía mucho más convencido que la noche anterior, pero al menos ya no lloraba. Los alumnos de Slytherin observaron cómo ambos se acercaban a la zona de primero de su mesa con miradas poco hospitalarias.

-Bueno, niños, este es William Watson. –La voz algo meliflua del profesor Slughorn resonaba excepcionalmente bien en un Gran Comedor en el que todos los alumnos guardaban silencio para no perderse palabra-. Ayer estaba un poco nervioso, pero esta noche le ha servido para reflexionar y estoy seguro de que ahora está dispuesto a darnos una oportunidad, ¿no es cierto?

Los alumnos más mayores de Slytherin se tensaron en sus asientos y taladraron al jefe de su Casa con la mirada, pero nadie dijo nada.

-Sí, señor –contestó el niño con voz poco firme.

-Perfecto. Venga, ahora siéntate en ese sitio vacío y desayuna algo. Hoy te espera un día muy largo.

El profesor Slughorn se marchó y Albus vio cómo Watson hacía lo que le habían mandado. Estaba al lado de Damon Pucey, quien al momento se inclinó para decirle algo. Pero Malfoy lo cogió con fuerza del brazo para ponerlo recto y señaló hacia la otra punta de la mesa, donde estaban los alumnos mayores. Albus tuvo la sensación de que Malfoy señalaba a alguien, pero no pudo ver mejor qué pasaba.

Los alumnos de Slytherin no le dijeron nada a Watson, ni siquiera lo miraron. A Albus le habría dado más pena si no hubiera tenido la sensación de que Watson lo prefería así. A pesar de su tamaño, desayunaba sin ganas, como si la comida le diera asco, y estaba sentado lo más apartado posible de Pucey. Albus pensó que debía de ser horrible estar tan a disgusto en un sitio y le pareció una injusticia que el Sombrero Seleccionador no ofreciera una segunda opción en este tipo de casos.

* * *

Transformaciones con el profesor Davies fue fantástico, aunque un poco frustrante, ya que la vela que debía convertir en un lápiz apenas se volvió un poco marrón. Pero por primera vez en su vida, Albus tuvo la sensación de que estaba aprendiendo a ser un mago, de que se le abría todo un mundo que hasta entonces sólo había podido observar desde fuera. En un arrebato de optimismo se preguntó si para el final de curso ya podrían estar aprendiendo el Patronus.

Ahora tocaba la clase doble de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Albus se encaminó hacia el aula con sus compañeros.

-¿Creéis que ellos ya sabrán maldiciones y maleficios de magia negra? –preguntó una niña que se llamaba Clarice Samuels.

-¿Y qué? –dijo otro niño, Martin Stimpson, despectivo-. Albus puede ganar a cualquiera de ellos, ¿verdad?

Albus hizo un ruidito poco comprometido porque no era capaz de realizar un solo hechizo, así que no sabía si iba a poder ganar a los Slytherin en caso de que estos llegaran con tantos conocimientos a la clase. Pero confiaba en que no fuera así; todo el mundo sabía que los menores de edad no podían hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts y eso contaba también para los hijos de mortífagos.

Justo cuando entraban al aula, los Slytherin aparecieron también por otro pasillo. Albus, que se había quedado un poco retrasado, vio que Watson iba aún apartado de sus compañeros, unos metros por detrás. Cuando los Slytherin entraron al aula, Watson se dirigió con expresión ligeramente suplicante a sentarse junto un chico de Gryffindor que, al ser impar, se había quedado solo. El chico, Bruce Kendrick, lo miró con más resignación que otra cosa, pero no le pidió que se marchara a otro sitio.

-La verdad es que me da un poco de pena –le dijo Rose a Albus.

Albus observó disimuladamente al grupito de Slytherin; pocos le prestaban atención a Watson, pero quienes lo hacían lo miraban como si fuera un bicho apestoso. Estaba claro que no había conseguido hacer amigos desde el desayuno.

Entonces entró Maya Daskalova, la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Aquel iba a ser su último año en Hogwarts. Era una mujer de edad indeterminada, de pelo canoso muy corto y expresión bastante apacible. A Albus se le hizo un poco difícil imaginarla batiéndose con magos oscuros, pero aún era más difícil imaginarse a su abuela Molly y ella había acabado con la temible Bellatrix Lestrange durante la guerra.

La profesora se presentó y después pasó lista. Cuando terminó, paseó la vista por toda la clase y Albus tuvo la sensación de que se detenían un segundo más en él y en Malfoy.

-Estoy segura de que todos vosotros, exceptuando quizás a los de origen muggle, habréis oído hablar mucho de las Artes Oscuras y de esta asignatura, pero debo advertiros ya que en este primer trimestre va a haber mucha más teoría que práctica. Bien, veamos, ¿quién puede decirme cuál es el propósito de esta materia?

Diez manos se alzaron en el aire y ella señaló a Albus.

-Aprender a protegerse de maleficios y maldiciones y aprender también a combatirlos.

La profesora Daskalova sonrió un poco.

-Muy bien. ¿Algo más?

Entonces señaló a una chica negra que tenía todo el pelo a trencitas, Dora Jordan. Albus la había visto algunas veces en La Madriguera; su padre, Lee Jordan, era el mejor amigo de su tío George.

-También es donde aprendemos a protegernos de criaturas mágicas peligrosas o molestas, como los boggarts o los dementores.

-Perfecto.

La profesora hizo unas cuantas preguntas más y después le pidió a un alumno de Slytherin, Kellerman, que empezara a leer en voz alta la primera lección del libro de texto. Albus, que leía muy rápido y no tenía paciencia para escuchar, terminó por su cuenta y se puso a ojear partes más avanzadas del libro. Estaba salpicado de láminas de criaturas mágicas muy realistas, aunque era una lástima que no se movieran; el troll que había en una de ellas se parecía tentadoramente a su tío Dudley sin su perilla y había deseado pintarle una y añadirle un poco de pelo desde que había visto el dibujo dos años atrás en el libro de James.

Cuando el chico terminó, la profesora volvió a hacer unas cuantas preguntas para asegurarse de que todos lo habían entendido. Los primeros alumnos contestaron bien, pero luego le tocó a un chico de Gryffindor que se llamaba Charles Paltry; tenía que decir cuál era el hechizo de protección básico y aparte de que Kellerman lo había repetido media docena de veces mientras lo leía, estaba escrito en la pizarra. Sin embargo, daba la sensación de que la profesora le hubiera hecho una pregunta sobre Aritmancia; el muchacho parecía estar sudando por el esfuerzo con el que trataba de dar una respuesta.

-Señor Paltry, está en la pizarra –dijo ella, en tono un poco impaciente.

Entre los Slytherin se oyeron unas risitas divertidas, lo cual puso a Charles más nervioso aún. Albus frunció el ceño, molesto por su falta de consideración. La profesora los hizo callar con una mirada de advertencia, pero los Gryffindor también estaban empezando a perder la paciencia. Al final, alguien le cuchicheó la respuesta.

-¿El… Protego? –dijo, vacilantemente.

-Sí, señor Paltry, eso es.

-Te ha costado, ¿eh? –exclamó Britney Steele, haciendo reír a sus compañeros.

La profesora se giró hacia ella con cara de pocos amigos.

-Dos puntos menos para Slytherin por burlarse de un compañero. No quiero tonterías en mi clase, señorita Steele.

-Pero si no he dicho nada…

-¿Quiere que le quite más puntos?

Malfoy y otros le cuchichearon a su compañera que lo dejara y ella cerró la boca de mala gana. La profesora no le hizo más caso y organizó a la clase para que empezaran a practicar el Protego. Justo cuando Albus se preparaba para intentarlo por primera vez, la voz clara de Scorpius Malfoy se hizo oír con toda claridad.

_-¡Protego!_

El resultado del hechizo fue perfecto, exactamente igual al que había conseguido la profesora Daskalova. Albus se lo quedó mirando con una mezcla de envidia y asombro que compartía con el resto de los alumnos, incluso los Slytherin. La profesora también parecía muy sorprendida.

-Señor Malfoy, ¿es la primera vez que realiza este hechizo?

-No, claro que no. Mis padres me enseñaron a hacerlo cuando tenía ocho años.

-¿Sus padres le enseñaron a hacerlo? –dijo ella rápidamente-. ¿A pesar de la prohibición para el uso de la magia en menores de edad?

Albus abrió mucho los ojos, pensando que la profesora acababa de hacer que Malfoy admitiera que sus padres habían cometido un delito. Oh, ¡sí que era buena! Pero el niño rubio sólo ladeó la cabeza con la tranquilidad de los inocentes.

-Cuando me enseñaron vivíamos en Estados Unidos, profesora. Allí las leyes son diferentes y no pasa nada por enseñar a un menor de edad el Protego y el Finite Incantatem. Y no los he vuelto a hacer desde que volvimos a Europa.

Albus pensó que era un creído, presumiendo de lo mucho que había viajado y de los hechizos que le habían enseñado sus estúpidos –y seguramente malvados- padres.

-¿Son los dos únicos hechizos que sabe realizar?

-Sí, profesora.

-Bien… en ese caso, no pasa nada. Emparéjese conmigo para que probemos la resistencia de este escudo. Los demás, sigan intentándolo.

Albus se dio cuenta de que algunos alumnos le estaban mirando como si les hubiera decepcionado y se sintió algo avergonzado consigo mismo. Sabía que los Gryffindor habían esperado que fuera él quien destacara en la clase de Defensa, no Scorpius Malfoy. Bueno, en realidad, parecían esperar que destacara en todo, como su padre. Intentando reparar un poco el mal efecto que creía haber causado, se esforzó duramente por conseguir, al menos, destacar entre los que hacían el Protego por primera vez, y se sintió un poco más aliviado cuando poco antes del final de la clase, consiguió realizarlo bien.

Antes de que se marcharan, la profesora les mandó como deberes una redacción de quince centímetros sobre los tipos básicos de protección y los dejó salir. Era la hora del almuerzo, así que los dos grupos echaron a andar hacia el Gran Comedor, cuidadosamente separados. La única excepción era Watson, que seguía pegado a los Gryffindor.

-Eh, Potter –exclamó Pucey, burlón, dándole una palmadita en la espalda a Malfoy-. Al parecer no eres tan bueno, ¿eh?

Algunos Slytherin se echaron a reír, pero Malfoy, ocultando una sonrisa, estiró a Pucey del brazo para hacerlo caminar y evitar más discusiones.

-Métete en tus cosas –replicó Albus, molesto y un poco avergonzado.

Rose se puso a su lado.

-No sé de qué presumen tanto –dijo Rose, en voz baja, poniéndose a su lado-. Al menos tus padres no son unos criminales.

Watson, que se había quedado aún más retrasado, se acercó a ellos.

-No les hagas caso. Tú eres Albus Potter, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Yo soy William Watson –se presentó, tendiéndole la mano. Albus se la estrechó-. Es un placer conocerte. Sólo quería decirte que mi familia y yo siempre hemos admirado a tu padre. Ellos fueron a Hufflepuff, ¿sabes? Y yo debería haber ido allí también. No sé por qué ese estúpido Sombrero me ha mandado a Slytherin.

Albus asintió.

-¿No te hablan? –preguntó Rose.

-No sé. No quiero hablar con ellos. Mis padres van a hablar con la directora para ver si me resortean.

-Pues que tengas suerte –dijo ella, con un gesto de simpatía-. La verdad es que nunca han cambiado a nadie de Casa.

-Eso me dijeron ayer. ¡Pero tienen que resortearme! Para estar en Slytherin, prefiero cambiar de colegio.

-Normal.

Albus miró a su prima y meneó la cabeza.

-Tampoco es eso –les dijo a ambos-. Mi padre dice que hay Slytherin que son buenas personas. Mira la señora Tonks, es simpática.

Rose puso los ojos en blanco, pero Watson se quedó asombrado.

-¿Tu padre dice eso de Slytherin? ¿Harry Potter?

-Sí, dice que hay que juzgar a la gente por lo que hacen, no por quiénes son o la Casa a la que fueron. O sea… tú eres un Slytherin, al menos de momento, pero eso no significa que seas malo ni nada de eso, ¿no?

Watson lo miró con tal agradecimiento que Albus se sintió un poco incómodo.

-No, no lo soy, de verdad que no.

-Lo malo es que casi todos esos pertenecen a familias de mortífagos –replicó Rose, señalando con aprensión al grupo de Slytherin-. Ya has tenido mala suerte.

Watson asintió con un suspiro de desaliento.

* * *

La clase de Historia de la Magia con los Ravenclaw había sido muy aburrida, pero Scorpius se había llevado una grata sorpresa al descubrir que esa especie de hostilidad subterránea que había percibido con los Hufflepuff y los Gryffindor no estaba presente esta vez. Un chico llamado Robert Bletchey, además, se había acercado a saludarlo, diciendo que su familia siempre había ido a Slytherin y que los padres de ambos habían jugado juntos en el equipo de esa Casa. Michelle Urqhart, la mejor amiga de Morrigan, también estaba allí.

La última clase del día sería Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, de nuevo con los Gryffindor. Lo mejor de aquel primer día había sido ver la cara que habían puesto todos al descubrir que ya sabía hacer el Protego; pensaba contárselo a sus padres en cuanto volviera a la Sala Común. Aunque él y todos los Slytherin consideraban que la profesora Daskalova tendría que haberle dado al menos cinco puntos. Todo parecía indicar que los alumnos mayores no habían mentido al decirles que los profesores les racaneaban los puntos.

Mientras iba con el resto de la clase en dirección al claro en el que se iba a impartir aquella clase, Scorpius pensó que era una suerte que Hagrid, el guardabosque semi-gigante de Hogwarts, ya no fuera el profesor de esa asignatura. Lo había visto la noche anterior, mientras los llevaba al colegio por la laguna, y le había parecido demasiado grande; eso ya habría bastado para asustarlo un poco, pero, además, Scorpius había visto demasiadas veces la alargada cicatriz que su padre tenía en el brazo producto de una de sus clases.

Sin embargo, Hagrid había perdido su puesto como profesor después de un incidente que había estado a punto de matar a una alumna de segundo y ahora volvía a ser sólo un guardabosque. Durante años lo había sustituido una profesora de la que Gabriel hablaba bastante bien, pero se había marchado a trabajar en una reserva de demiguises y tenían un nuevo profesor de Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas. Era Wei Zhou, un hombre asiático de unos sesenta años y sonrisa fácil al que ya habían visto en el Gran Comedor. Iba vestido con una sencilla túnica marrón de un corte algo diferente al de los magos europeos. Gabriel le había dicho a Scorpius y Morrigan que iban a ser los primeros Slytherin en ir a clase con él, así que tenían que fijarse en todo para contarles después qué tal era.

Los Gryffindor ya estaban allí y muchos hablaban amistosamente con el profesor. Scorpius apretó un poco los labios, porque empezaba a sospechar que nadie que se llevara tan bien con los Gryffindor podía tratarles demasiado bien a ellos, pero cuando el profesor los vio llegar, les dedicó una sonrisa de bienvenida que parecía sincera.

-Ah, las serpientes… Este también es un bonito animal, con multitud de significados.

-Sí, son venenosos –dijo un Gryffindor, haciendo reír a algunos otros niños.

Scorpius lanzó una mirada airada en dirección a aquel grupo, pero el profesor sólo sonrió un poco más.

-Ah, pero con el veneno de las serpientes se elaboran poderosas pociones, ¿no lo sabíais? Algunas incluso se utilizan en Medimagia. En muchas culturas, especialmente las orientales, se asocian con la sabiduría y el renacimiento. Sí, sin duda las serpientes son tan interesantes como los leones.-Scorpius tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para aguantarse la risa al ver la caras que se les había quedado a los Gryffindor, pero el profesor dio una fuerte palmada-. Vamos, muchachos, pongámonos en marcha. Tenemos mucho que hacer y muy poco tiempo para hacerlo.

El profesor les condujo hacia un claro del bosque en el que, para aprensión de Scorpius, estaba Hagrid. A sus pies había una caja de madera bastante grande.

-¿Cómo están nuestros amiguitos, Hagrid?

-Muy juguetones, profesor.

-Estupendo. Muchas gracias por quedarte a vigilar.

Scorpius observó con alivio cómo el gigante se marchaba y, ya más tranquilo, centró su atención en la caja.

-¿Qué hay dentro? –preguntó alguien, mientras todos empezaban a acercarse con más o menos recelo.

-Puffskeins.

Muchas chicas dieron grititos de gozo; Scorpius oscilaba entre el alivio y la irritación. Ciertamente los puffskein eran cualquier cosa menos peligrosos, pero sugerir que con once años todavía podían estar interesados en ellos…

-Profesor, los puffskein son para bebés –se quejó Damon.

-Vamos, vamos… Venga, agarrad uno cada uno.

Las niñas obedecieron sin problemas; los niños se miraron unos a otros, como si quisieran asegurarse de que todos hacían eso porque no quedaba más remedio y cogieron el suyo también. Scorpius, que había tenido dos puffskeins de pequeño, se encontró acordándose de ellos, especialmente del último. Había muerto el verano en el que había cumplido los nueve años y le habían dado un solemne entierro bajo la higuera del jardín de su casa en Grecia. Su padre había pronunciado unas palabras de despedida y su madre había fabricado con algunos hechizos una pequeña cruz celta que poner sobre la tumba.

-¡Scorpius!

Él levantó la cabeza y vio un puffskein que iba volando por los aires hacia su cara. Sin pensar, alargó la mano que tenía libre y lo detuvo en el aire. Después miró a Damon, que se reía.

-Idiota…

Pero no eran los únicos que habían empezado a lanzarse los puffskeins. Los magos de origen muggle los observaban con los ojos muy abiertos, pensando seguramente que los demás se habían vuelto locos, pero Scorpius oyó cómo el profesor les explicaba que los puffkseins eran sumamente resistentes y que aquello no sólo ni les asustaba ni les dañaba, sino que también lo encontraban muy divertido.

El resto de la clase, en realidad, la pasaron jugando con los animalitos. Después, el profesor les mandó una redacción sobre las características y cuidados de los puffskeins y los niños se marcharon al castillo para su hora de estudio antes del té. Scorpius estaba muy animado; de los cuatro profesores que había tenido aquel día, ése era el que más le había gustado. Flitwick, a primera hora, también había sido justo, pero Scorpius no se había sentido tan bienvenido en su clase como con el profesor Zhou.

Esa sensación de calidez se disipó un poco cuando volvió a entrar en el castillo. Los alumnos de segundo también estaban dirigiéndose al Gran Comedor para una hora de estudio y hubo un intercambio de miradas glaciales entre los dos cursos de ambas Casas. Mientras entraba al comedor, Scorpius se dio cuenta de que, sin embargo, los Slytherin y los Gryffindor de primero habían vuelto juntos desde la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y, aunque no se habían hablado entre sí, tampoco habían discutido ni se habían estado mirando mal. Entonces observó especulativamente a Albus Potter durante unos segundos; después, abrió su libro de Pociones y se puso a estudiar.

* * *

La cantidad de deberes que les habían puesto ya eran considerables, así que después del té, Scorpius y los demás se fueron a la Sala Común para empezar a hacerlos. Sólo se quedaron atrás Morrigan, que quería charlar un rato con su amiga Michelle, y Watson, que se quedó hablando con unos Hufflepuff.

-Yo pensaba que el primer día serían menos duros –protestó Hector, preparando su pergamino, su pluma y su tinta sobre la mesa.

Diana miró a Scorpius.

-¿Qué deberes vas a hacer primero?

-Los de Defensa. -Ella asintió y sacó su libro de esa asignatura, pero empezó a hojearlo con aire inexpresivo. Scorpius recordó que le había prometido a su padre que ayudaría a Diana con los deberes y le buscó la página en la que estaba todo explicado-. Sólo tienes que leértelo y resumirlo, vamos.

Diana volvió a asentir y empezó a leer para sí misma, moviendo trabajosamente los labios. Scorpius se acordó de Charles Paltry; estaba claro que las dos Casas tenían buenos zoquetes entre sus filas.

Mientras escribían las redacciones, otros alumnos de Slytherin empezaron a llegar también. Algunos se sentaron a hacer también los deberes sin permitirse un segundo de respiro, pero otros sacaron tableros de ajedrez u otros juegos de mesa, se pusieron a leer revistas o a charlar en pequeños grupos. Un par de prefectos se acercaron a preguntarles cómo les había ido el primer día de clase y qué opinión les había causado el nuevo profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Scorpius contestó las dos veces lo mismo, que le había parecido simpático; luego Rebeca Warbeck le preguntó por Watson.

-Está hablando con los Hufflepuff, creo.

Ella apretó los labios y se marchó sin decirles nada más. Entonces Diana le mostró a Scorpius su redacción de Defensa.

-¿Me lo corriges?

Scorpius asintió y le marcó todos los errores ortográficos para que pudiera volverla a copiar sin faltas. Él ya iba por los deberes de Encantamientos. Tenían que escribir otra redacción y practicar el Wingardium Leviosa hasta que pudieran dirigir el vuelo de la pluma con la varita. Pero antes de que hubiera terminado con la redacción, los mayores les avisaron de que ya tenían que irse al Gran Comedor a cenar. Todos se apresuraron a cerrar los tinteros y terminar frases y salieron en grupo de las mazmorras.

-Eh, Malfoy –dijo una alumna de quinto-, ¿es verdad que has hecho un Protego en Defensa y has dejado a los Gryffindor con un palmo de narices?

Muchos alumnos que andaban cerca, incluso los más mayores, lo miraron con una mezcla de curiosidad y aprobación que hizo que Scorpius se sintiera agradablemente halagado.

-Sí. Mis padres me enseñaron a hacerlo cuando estábamos en Estados Unidos. Allí es legal.

-Genial –dijeron varios.

-Bien hecho, Malfoy.

-¿Daskalova te dio puntos? –le preguntó Aino Kaspersen.

-No, qué va.

-Si casi estuvo a punto de llevarlo al despacho de la directora –intervino Damon, despectivo.

Los Slytherin mascullaron algunos insultos por lo bajo, aunque estaba claro que no les pillaba por sorpresa. De todos modos, todos parecían satisfechos de que hubiera destacado por encima de Potter y los Gryffindor y Scorpius empezó a sentir ganas de repetir la hazaña.

* * *

Watson estaba en el Gran Comedor, hablando todavía con los Hufflepuff. Cuando no le quedó más remedio, fue a ocupar su sitio en la esquina de la mesa de Slytherin con una expresión de martirio que hizo que Scorpius, a pesar de no ser un niño violento, deseara pegarle un puñetazo. Hector, al que le tocaba sentarse a su lado, le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos.

-Procura no rozarme –le advirtió.

El niño hizo una mueca, pero no dijo nada. Scorpius se dio cuenta de que, pese a lo gordo que era, no tocaba casi la comida, como si le diera asco. Él, sin embargo, estaba famélico, y eso que se había comido media docena de pasteles en el té. Entonces oyó unas carcajadas provenientes de la mesa de Gryffindor y vio que un chico pelirrojo y otro negro estaban haciendo reír a sus compañeros con alguna historia.

-El pelirrojo es James Potter –le susurró Morrigan.

James Potter… Scorpius lo observó con disimulo. No tenía nada de especial, un chico de mediana estatura, con pecas y granos. Aunque parecía algo presumido. Scorpius se dijo que era probable que fuera tan idiota como Gabriel siempre había dicho que era.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, todos volvieron a su Sala Común y Scorpius y los demás siguieron haciendo los deberes. Esta vez, Watson había tenido que irse con ellos, ya que los de primero no podían estar fuera de sus respectivas Salas Comunes después de la cena, pero se había ido a un rincón y se limitaba a estar ahí, lloriqueando de vez en cuando.

El profesor Slughorn entró al cabo de un rato para hablar con los de primero y asegurarse de que su primer día en el colegio les había ido bien.

-Pero profesor –protestó Britney-, la profesora Daskalova me quitó dos puntos, pero yo no había dicho nada malo, de verdad.

-Tienen que aprender a comportarse bien, señorita Steele –dijo Slughorn, con amabilidad-. Todos debemos demostrar que la Casa de Slytherin merece otra oportunidad.

Scorpius sintió una especie de malestar en el estómago y, aunque no supo por qué, no le sorprendió notar que algunos alumnos más mayores se tensaban al oírlo, igual que se habían tensado aquella mañana cuando Slughorn había dicho que Watson iba a darles una oportunidad. Pero aquella mañana habían estado en el Gran Comedor, donde cualquiera podía oírlos, y esta vez estaban en la Sala Común, lejos de ojos y oídos extraños, y uno de esos alumnos miró al profesor fríamente.

-No creo que a Salazar Slytherin le hiciera gracia saber que ahora sus estudiantes tienen que arrastrarse buscando la aprobación de las otras Casas.

El profesor Slughorn pareció sentirse ultrajado.

-Veo que las vacaciones no han mejorado su carácter, señor McNair. Espero que algún día madure y deje atrás esa actitud altanera.

McNair, un chico alto, flaco y con una nariz y barbilla prominentes, bufó despectivamente y se marchó de allí sin mirar al profesor. Scorpius lo observó marcharse con los ojos muy abiertos, impresionado por el modo en el que le había hablado, y no dejó de notar que algunos de los alumnos mayores le dirigían sonrisas no siempre disimuladas de aprobación.

-Los alumnos como él sólo traen problemas –siguió Slughorn, en tono adoctrinador que no encubría del todo que seguía irritado por el comentario de McNair-. Espero mucho más de ustedes. No se metan con nadie y obedezcan siempre a los profesores; no den motivos para que piensen mal de nosotros. El honor de Slytherin también recae sobre sus hombros, ¿entienden?

Scorpius no estaba muy convencido, pero la frase sobre el honor le hizo efecto. Aunque sólo llevara un día como Slytherin, su amor por esa Casa era lejano ya, y lo había absorbido a través de las anécdotas de sus padres, de sus abuelos, de los adultos que le rodeaban cuando estaba en Inglaterra. De algún modo impreciso, en el fondo de su corazón, su familia y Slytherin estaban tan relacionados que hablar mal de unos equivalía casi a hablar mal de otros.

El día había sido más intenso de lo que parecía y Scorpius se descubrió con ganas de meterse en la cama, aunque esa noche tuviera que compartir ya la habitación también con Watson. Éste había empezado a lloriquear con más fuerza desde que un prefecto les había dado el primer aviso para irse a la cama y no dejó de hacerlo mientras se acostaba.

-¿Piensas llorar toda la puta noche? –espetó Damon, irritado.

Watson no dijo nada y siguió llorando. A Scorpius no le importó; cinco minutos después se había quedado dormido y soñó que un montón de personas pelirrojas le perseguían.

* * *

Marina, Muchas gracias, aquí está la continuación.

Albem, si ya me parecía que los Sly estaban marginados en el canon, ahora tras la guerra imagino que será peor, especialmente cuando empiezan a coincidir hijos de los héroes y las víctimas con los hijos de los mortífagos. Ya vimos la actitud de Ron hacia Scorpius en el epílogo, que para mí lo confirma. De todos modos, poco a poco irá cambiando o los críos irán viendo más matices en las actitudes de los demás. No sé si aventura es la palabra correcta para definir este fic, es más misterio y drama. Y bueno, ya has visto a Albus y Rose. Ya me contarás!

Himextina, no, esto es no es una traducción. El fic lo he escrito yo. El problema es que no me gusta nada subir un fic hasta que está todo terminado; este lo está, ya estoy escribiendo la tercera parte, pero tiene cositas que no me convencen y eso es lo que me ha hecho dudar. En este momento del fic, tanto Draco como Harry están enamorados de sus esposas, pero con tanta historia por delante pueden pasar tantas cosas… Gracias por comentar!

Natasha Granger, muchas gracias!

Juanma_sgb, muchas gracias, aquí está la continuación!

Aliena, me alegra que te haya gustado. Necesito a Albus en Gryffindor por exigencias del guión, pero me gusta leerlo en Slytherin tb –siempre y cuando no acabe siendo el Slytherin más Slytherin desde Salazar, claro-. Él y Scorpius van a estar observándose desde lejos una temporada.

Yuu, muchas gracias, aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo.

Maria, me alegra que te haya gustado. Eres de las pocas que no se ha sorprendido con lo de Draco y Astoria; supongo que lo del matrimonio concertado ya es canon en el subconsciente colectivo. Gracias por comentar!


	3. Chapter 3

**NdA**: Bueno, como aquí en España ya es lunes, he decidido publicar ya, jeje. Espero que os guste, gracias por los rr!

* * *

Capítulo 3 **Enemigos**

Scorpius entró a la clase de Pociones ligeramente malhumorado. Durante el camino se habían topado con unos Gryffindor de séptimo y la prefecta, una chica alta de cabello plateado, le había quitado dos puntos por "mirar con altanería a un prefecto". Algunos Gryffindor se habían echado a reír, y cuando Morrigan les había plantado cara, la prefecta –que al parecer era una Weasley aunque no fuera pelirroja- les había quitado dos puntos más.

Slughorn estaba allí, pero los Gryffindor aún no habían llegado. Scorpius ocupó un pupitre doble con Damon y las chicas también hicieron dos parejas; Watson fue a sentarse lejos de ellos, dejando a Hector solo.

-Señor Watson, ¿no prefiere sentarse con el señor Kellerman? –preguntó Slughorn.

-No, señor. Prefiero estar solo.

Scorpius resopló. Watson les había dado la noche a los tres con sus protestas y en el desayuno había vuelto a actuar como si le diera asco sentarse con ellos.

-La verdad, profesor Slughorn, es injusto que Watson tenga que estar con nosotros si prefiere irse a otra Casa.

Todos sus compañeros estuvieron de acuerdo y lo corroboraron con una vehemencia que provocó una mirada desconfiada en Watson, quien no sabía si sentirse agradecido u ofendido, pero el profesor Slughorn meneó negativamente la cabeza.

-La razón de que el señor Watson piense así son las ideas equivocadas que tiene sobre Slytherin, pero si el Sombrero Seleccionador le ha mandado con nosotros es porque este es su sitio.

-No lo es –declaró Watson, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero.

Los Gryffindor llegaron en ese momento y los Slytherin se callaron. Scorpius vio cómo Potter se sentaba junto a su prima. El chico que se veía obligado a sentarse con Watson observó el sitio vacío junto a Hector como si dudara de cuál de los dos Slytherin era mejor compañía; la mirada hostil de Hector le hizo decidirse por Watson, que lo recibió con una de sus sonrisas abyectas.

El profesor Slughorn empezó la clase pasando lista. Después hizo unas cuantas preguntas para hacerse una idea del nivel de la clase y repartió unos cuantos puntos entre unos y otros por contestar bien. Scorpius comprobó con satisfacción que él y Hector sabían bastante de Pociones, comparados con los demás, aunque Potter y Weasley también destacaban entre los Gryffindor.

Por último, Slughorn mandó copiar unas cosas en la pizarra y empezó a pasearse por la clase hasta colocarse junto a Potter y Weasley.

-Señor Potter, dígame, ¿cómo están sus padres?

-Bien, gracias.

-¿Y los suyos, señorita Weasley?

-También bien, gracias.

-Tuve el honor de darle clase a sus padres cuando eran alumnos. Y a sus abuelos. Gente excelente, todos ellos –aseguró, con una sonrisa orgullosa. Scorpius, sin embargo, frunció los labios con desdén. No acababa de encontrar correcto que el Jefe de Slytherin le hiciera la pelota de ese modo a unos Gryffindor-. Sé que el profesor Longbottom es un excelente jefe de Gryffindor, pero si alguna vez necesitan algo, no duden en pedírmelo.

Scorpius tuvo que reconocer que los dos niños no parecían precisamente cómodos por las atenciones de Slughorn, en especial Potter; lo cierto es que no sabía si estaba más enfadado con ellos o con el profesor. Entonces, Damon se inclinó hacia él.

-Oooh, ¿puedo chuparle el culo, señor Potter? –remedó en un cuchicheo, imitando la voz de Slughorn.

Scorpius soltó un resoplido de risa y Slughorn se giró hacia ellos con el ceño fruncido.

-Señor Malfoy, señor Pucey, compórtense o les quitaré puntos.

Los dos musitaron un "sí, señor" y volvieron a lo suyo mientras Slughorn seguía charlando amistosamente con sus Gryffindor.

* * *

El profesor de Transformaciones Roger Davies tenía fama, como Daskalova, de racanearle puntos a los Slytherin, pero Scorpius lo encontró bastante imparcial. La asignatura, además, prometía ser interesante. Nunca antes había pensado realmente en lo que suponían los hechizos de Transformación, pero era una disciplina complicada y con infinitas posibilidades.

Pero después del almuerzo tenían clase de Herbología con el profesor Neville Longbottom, el Jefe de Gryffindor. Gabriel les había contado un montón de cosas sobre él, el modo en el que trataba a los Slytherin, cómo favorecía a sus alumnos, y desde que estaban en Hogwarts habían oído también un par de comentarios en la misma dirección. Scorpius lo había visto en el Gran Comedor, durante los almuerzos, y no le había parecido tan temible; incluso parecía un hombre bastante agradable, al estilo del profesor Davies. Pero también era cierto que casi todas las cosas que Gabriel le había dicho sobre el colegio habían resultado ser ciertas, así que Scorpius entró en el invernadero 1 con cierta desconfianza y ocupó un asiento con su prima casi en la última fila.

El profesor Longbottom entró casi al momento, muy sonriente y, tras saludarlos, pasó lista. Scorpius se dio cuenta de que cuando dijo el nombre de Diana Goyle miró a ésta con expresión extraña. Cuando le llegó el turno a él, alzó la mano también y recibió la misma mirada.

-Vaya… espero que sea usted mejor en Herbología que su padre. Creo recordar que todas sus plantas se morían.

A Scorpius no le gustó nada el comentario, pero apretó los labios y no dijo nada. Herbología… Como si fuera una asignatura importante.

El profesor Longbottom siguió pasando lista y después, como todos los profesores, les hizo copiar un esquema de la pizarra. Pero cuando terminaron de copiar, les dijo que le siguieran y los llevó por todo el invernadero Uno, enseñándoles las plantas y explicándoles sus propiedades por encima. A Scorpius le recordaba un poco los paseos que él y Cassandra daban con su abuela Narcissa por los jardines de Malfoy manor, pero en realidad entonces siempre había disfrutado más de la vista que de la charla. El profesor Longbottom iba salpicando sus explicaciones de preguntas; Scorpius conocía la respuesta de bastantes, pero no levantó la mano por si acaso. Pronto se dio cuenta, además, de que efectivamente, Longbottom no escondía su parcialidad; a mitad clase, los Gryffindor ya habían ganado diez puntos, y ellos, ninguno.

Scorpius miró de reojo al profesor de Herbología, que en ese momento charlaba con Potter y Weasley. Potter se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observado y lo miró también con una expresión más curiosa que hostil. Scorpius frunció un poco el ceño y apartó la vista. Quizás Potter no había hecho nada aún, pero empezaba a sentir una gran antipatía hacia él; estaba claro que todos los profesores iban a estar haciéndole la pelota y regalándole puntos por ser hijo de quien era, igual que iban a ser injustos con él por la misma razón, por ser hijo de quien era. Bien, no le importaba. Prefería ser un Malfoy y tener los padres que tenía que ser un Potter, con su docena de primos estúpidos y sus puntos regalados.

La clase continuó y el profesor Longbottom los puso por parejas frente a un tiesto con un geranio y otro tiesto más grande, vacío, y les explicó cómo debían trasladar la planta de una maceta a otra. Los geranios no tenían nada de mágico, pero era mejor no dejar plantas mágicas al alcance de manos tan inexpertas. Scorpius, que se había emparejado con Diana, consiguió trasplantar el geranio sin que sufriera muchos desperfectos, pero cuando el profesor Longbottom se acercó a ellos para evaluar su trabajo, no parecía nada impresionado.

-Lamentable –dijo, frunciendo los labios-. Dos puntos menos para Slytherin. Y más vale que se esfuercen más si no quieren suspender.

Scorpius agachó la cabeza, avergonzado y enfadado. Él siempre se esforzaba en los estudios, no estaba acostumbrado a que los profesores le hablaran así. Desde donde él estaba podía ver dos plantas que habían quedado mucho peor que la suya, pero no dijo nada. Por suerte, no quedaba mucho más tiempo de clase. El profesor Longbottom les puso los deberes y después los dejó salir. Scorpius estaba disgustado, pero no quería dejarlo ver delante de los Gryffindor, no cuando le estaban mandando miraditas burlonas.

Su prima le puso la mano en la espalda mientras salían al pasillo.

-No le hagas caso, Scorpius. Tu geranio estaba bien.

Scorpius hizo un gesto con el hombro para que quitara la mano: nunca había soportado que lo tocaran cuando estaba enfadado.

-Que le den –dijo, sin darse cuenta de que era la primera vez que hablaba así de un adulto.

-Es una mierda de profesor –le dijo Damon, ofreciéndole su simpatía-. Ya nos dijeron que le tenía manía a los Slytherin.

-Aún podemos recuperar algunos puntos con Estudios Muggles –dijo Britney, optimista.

-Estudios Muggle… -repitieron a la vez Damon, Morrigan, Cecily y Hector, todos con el mismo tono de desprecio.

Britney frunció el ceño en su dirección.

-¿Tenéis algún problema con los muggles? –dijo, sonando bastante peligrosa.

Morrigan le plantó cara.

-Tu madre será muy buena persona, pero los muggles son racistas, sexistas, están contaminando el planeta y tenemos que escondernos de ellos por lo que puedan hacernos. No entiendo por qué tendríamos que aprender nada de su cultura.

-Todos los muggles no son así –replicó Britney, con firmeza.

-Da igual como sean; somos magos y no tenemos por qué aprender costumbres de los muggles –replicó a su vez Damon. Y luego sonrió presuntuosamente-. Mis padres dicen que si no apruebo esa asignatura no pasa nada.

-Yo tampoco tengo que aprobarla –dijo Diana.

Morrigan arqueó una ceja.

-Nadie espera que tú apruebes nada, cabeza de chorlito.

Scorpius le dio un codazo.

-No te metas con ella.

Scorpius siguió hablando de la asignatura con sus compañeros mientras caminaba por los pasillos de piedra. Sus padres no estaban muy contentos con esa asignatura, pero le habían dicho que era una clase más y que esperaban que se la tomara tan en serio como las otras.

El aula de Estudios Muggles estaba en lo alto de un torreón. La recubría un potente escudo mágico, lanzado por Inefables, que permitía funcionar a ciertos aparatos eléctricos. En la entrada les esperaba la profesora Blackcrow, una mujer de unos treinta años, rubia y de aspecto un poco serio. Scorpius sabía por Gabriel que había estado en Gryffindor

-Por favor, alumnos de Slytherin, cojan esas cajas y guarden sus varitas dentro. No pueden entrar con ellas a esta aula.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó Hector, suspicaz.

-Porque estropearían los aparatos que hay dentro. Vamos, vamos, busquen la caja con su nombre para que no haya confusión y guarden sus varitas.

Los niños se miraron unos a otros y fue Watson quien dio el primer paso.

-A mí no me importa hacerlo, profesora.

Scorpius le lanzó una mirada resentida y se acercó con el resto de sus compañeros a buscar su caja. Cuando la encontró, guardó su varita con un poco de aprensión, acordándose del día que se la habían comprado. Había sido antes del verano, antes de dejar Grecia, donde habían residido los dos últimos años, para instalarse definitivamente en Inglaterra; la fabricante de varitas, una mujer muy anciana, le había mirado durante unos segundos con ojos intensos y azules y había acertado con él casi al momento: veintisiete centímetros, roble, con núcleo de pelo de mantícora, ideal para encantamientos y duelos. Scorpius se sentía muy orgulloso de ella; no había ningún otro mago en Gran Bretaña con una varita como la suya. Deshacerse de ella, aunque fuera durante una hora, no era una idea grata.

Pero todos obedecieron con más o menos desgana. La profesora Blackcrow guardó todas las cajas en un armario disimulado en la pared y sólo entonces los dejó pasar. Los alumnos de Ravenclaw ya estaban allí, sentados y cuchicheando entre grupos. Michelle Urqhart le había guardado un sitio a Morrigan a su lado y Watson también se sentó entre los Ravenclaw. Scorpius ocupó un sitio junto a Britney, que aún estaba un poco ofendida por el desprecio hacia los muggles, y le dijo a Diana que se quedara cerca de ellos. La profesora pasó lista, echándole a Scorpius y Diana una mirada parecida a la que les había dedicado Longbottom, y después se colocó frente a todos ellos.

-Veamos, ¿cuántos de vosotros habéis hablado alguna vez con muggles?

Más de la mitad de Ravenclaw levantaron la mano; entre los Slytherin, sólo Britney y Scorpius pudieron hacer lo mismo. La profesora se quedó mirando al niño con tal escepticismo que éste se vio impulsado a justificarse.

-Es verdad, cuando estábamos en el extranjero. En Grecia, uno de mis mejores amigos era muggle. Y en Estados Unidos mis padres nos llevaban al cine y a restaurantes.

Al menos parecía creerle. Entonces Damon levantó la mano.

-Profesora, yo nunca he hablado con muggles y no quiero hacerlo; ¿puedo irme a la Sala Común?

Hector, Morrigan y Cecily se echaron a reír. Scorpius sonrió; no quería meterse en líos –y realmente no tenía nada en contra de los muggles-, pero había una parte de él que disfrutaba viéndolo ponerse insolente con las personas mayores. A la profesora Blackcrow, sin embargo, no le hizo ninguna gracia.

-¿Por qué no quiere hablar con muggles, señor Pucey? ¿Acaso ha oído contar cosas malas de ellos?

Scorpius le lanzó una rápida mirada de advertencia a Damon para que tuviera un poco de sentido común. Hasta él sabía que era peligroso hablar abiertamente contra los muggles; si decía algo que implicara que sus padres, sobre todo su madre, los despreciaban, podía meterlos en un lío.

Por suerte, Damon era un digno hijo de la Casa de Slytherin.

-No, profesora, todos mis amigos y los amigos de mis padres piensan que los muggles son muy... iguales que nosotros. Pero no es obligatorio tratar con ellos, ¿no?

Michelle Urqhart levantó la mano y la profesora le hizo una señal para que hablara.

-Mis padres no tienen tampoco ningún problema con los muggles, pero piensan que en vez de estudiar su cultura, deberíamos aprender la de los duendes, por ejemplo. Porque hablamos más con ellos y eso.

Hector levantó la mano para decir algo parecido. Scorpius intuyó que todos estaban repitiendo cosas que habían oído en casa, como si hubieran aprendido de sus padres qué debían pensar sobre esa asignatura. Pero él no podía aportar nada. Su abuelo Lucius le había comunicado su opinión varias veces, pero era la clase de cosas que no se podían comentar fuera de la familia, desde luego. Y sus padres nunca le habían dicho por qué no les gustaba que Estudios Muggles fuera obligatoria.

Pero la profesora Blackcrow debía de estar acostumbrada a que cuestionaran su asignatura, porque interrumpió el debate con voz fría.

-El motivo de que Estudios Muggles sea obligatorio es acabar con los prejuicios que condujeron a tres guerras el siglo pasado, una en el continente y dos en nuestro país. La mayoría de ustedes vive en un entorno enteramente mágico, sin contacto real con los muggles, mientras oyen contar mentiras sobre ellos. Y aquí es donde eso termina. Durante este primer año, aprenderán cómo es la vida cotidiana de los niños muggles de su edad, qué aficiones tienen, qué estudian en sus colegios, y qué deportes practican en lugar de quidditch y quadpot. Si mantienen una actitud colaboradora, les aseguro que se divertirán. Pero si deciden tratar de boicotear mi clase, pasarán tanto tiempo castigados que sólo verán el exterior del castillo cuando tengan clase de Vuelo y de Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas. –Alzó ligeramente la cabeza-. Confío en haberme explicado.

* * *

Sólo había dos asignaturas más por estrenar, Astronomía y Vuelo. El miércoles a las once y media de la noche, el curso de primero al completo subió a la Torre de Astronomía. Algunos niños iban cuchicheando que iban a ver el lugar en el que había muerto el gran Albus Dumbledore, pero en realidad los observatorios estaban más arriba. Scorpius no se enteró de nada de la clase porque iba medio dormido, y no fue el único, pero, por suerte, Morrigan estaba despierta como si fueran las doce del mediodía y tomó buenos apuntes. El profesor se llamaba Domenicus Biggle y era un hombre alto, delgaducho y de aspecto tristón; Gabriel y los demás decían que no solía darle puntos a Slytherin. A Scorpius le dio la impresión de que no se los daba a nadie.

La clase doble de vuelo era los jueves por la tarde, con Ravenclaw. Scorpius, que sabía volar desde que era muy pequeño, tenía muchas ganas de volver a encontrarse sobre una escoba; le parecía injustísimo que los alumnos de primero no pudieran tener las suyas.

Morrigan, Damon, Hector y Cecily sabían volar también; Britney confesó que nunca había aprendido y Scorpius sabía que Diana era totalmente incapaz de mantenerse sobre una escoba más de cinco segundos. Watson no había dicho nada sobre él y nadie le había preguntado. Morrigan había lanzado la palabra "patético" al final del segundo día en el colegio y ahora todo el grupo la estaba usando con liberalidad para referirse a él.

Unos alumnos mayores de Hufflepuff se los quedaron mirando con sorna cuando pasaron cerca de ellos y cuchichearon algo por lo bajo. Scorpius lo notó y les lanzó una mirada esquinada; aquel intercambio de pequeños signos de enemistad con alumnos de otras Casas empezaba a ser una cosa rutinaria que no le gustaba, pero tampoco le entristecía. Si la gente era idiota, él no tenía la culpa.

-No sé de qué se ríen –masculló Morrigan por lo bajo-. Todo el mundo sabe que a Hufflepuff es donde van los que no sirven para nada.

-No todos –replicó Scorpius, señalando a Watson.

Los demás se rieron y se olvidaron de las miradas de los Hufflepuff. Cuando llegaron al campo de quidditch, madame Hooch ya estaba allí con las escobas listas en el suelo. Scorpius comprobó, algo decepcionado, que eran de un modelo bastante antiguo; la suya era diez veces mejor. Y las clases tampoco eran gran cosa. Como había tantos niños que no sabían volar, madame Hooch los tuvo dando vueltas prácticamente a ras de suelo y amenazó con quitar puntos a cualquiera que intentara empezar una carrera.

* * *

A lo largo de aquella primera semana en Hogwarts habían pasado tantas cosas y había tenido que hacer tantos deberes que, en cierta manera, Scorpius no se acordó de lo mal que le caía el profesor Longbottom hasta que se encaminó a la doble clase de Herbología que tenían el viernes por la mañana.

Durante el primer cuarto de hora, no pasó nada. Scorpius entregó sus deberes junto a los demás niños y estuvo observando el ejemplar de némula que les había llevado. Era una planta exclusivamente mágica, con flores que cambiaban de color si se acercaba lluvia. Sus raíces tenían propiedades sedantes suaves y se usaban en algunas pociones de medicina. La planta no requería muchos cuidados, sólo que la regaran dos veces a la semana y la mantuvieran al sol.

Scorpius puso un especial cuidado al trabajar con ella y dibujar las flores, las hojas y las raíces en un pergamino. No era especialmente bueno dibujando, pero tampoco resultaba tan difícil de copiar y quedó bastante satisfecho con el resultado, sobre todo cuando lo comparó con los dibujos de la gente que tenía más cerca.

Pero no sirvió de nada.

Longbottom puso sus dibujos como ejemplo de algo mal hecho y tuvo a toda la clase buscándole defectos. Sólo los Gryffindor participaban, lo que se tradujo en una pequeña lluvia de puntos para ellos. Scorpius pasó por todo aquello con la cabeza gacha para ocultar toda su vergüenza y su resentimiento.

-Vale, es definitivo –dijo Morrigan, lúgubremente, cuando salieron de la clase para ir a Transformaciones-. Ese profe nos tiene muchísima manía.

-Sobre todo a ti, Scorpius –dijo Britney, en tono de simpatía-. Yo no sé qué le hizo tu padre cuando iban a clase, pero te la tiene jurada.

Scorpius frunció aún más el ceño.

-Pues me alegro de todo lo que le hiciera –dijo con vehemencia-. Se lo merece por ser un imbécil.

-De todos los profesores, él es el peor –opinó Cecily-. Además, se viste fatal, o sea, como si le comprara la ropa su abuela.

-Una abuela con muy mal gusto –puntualizó Scorpius, pensando en sus dos abuelas, que eran dos damas muy elegantes.

-Y además tiene esa voz horrible… Es como de elfo doméstico.

Watson, que había estado lo bastante cerca de ellos como para escucharlos, interrumpió aquella sucesión de insultos tontos.

-¿Veis como sí sois malos? Pienso decirle al profesor Longbottom todo lo que estáis diciendo de él.

-Pienso decirle al profesor Longbottom todo lo que estáis diciendo de él –le imitó Morrigan, con voz aflautada-. Cállate ya, patético.

-Dile algo y te la cargas, gordo de mierda –le amenazó Damon.

Aquello redujo a Watson al silencio el resto del camino, pero Diana se interpuso en el camino de Damon antes de que llegaran al aula de Transformaciones, obligándole a detenerse.

-Ser gordo no es nada malo –dijo, con su voz grave e inexpresiva.

Damon observó a la corpulenta chica y pareció acordarse del aún mucho más corpulento señor Goyle y asintió.

-Sólo se lo llamo a Watson porque es lo peor, ¿vale? No pasa nada por ser gordo.

Diana miró a Scorpius y éste se encogió de hombros.

-No lo decía por ti, eso seguro –la tranquilizó.

-Claro que no, Diana –le aseguró Damon. Él no tenía tanta relación con ella como Scorpius, pero éste supuso que tampoco veía necesidad de enemistarse con alguien que podía estamparlo contra la pared de un puñetazo.

La niña lo miró un par de segundos y se apartó para dejarlo pasar. Scorpius había visto golems una vez, en un verano en Israel, y desde entonces, siempre que veía a Diana se acordaba de ellos. Se movían con la misma inevitabilidad. Si Diana aprendía a volar sobre una escoba, podía convertirse en la mejor Golpeadora, incluso Bateadora del equipo, en los últimos cincuenta años.

* * *

Albus era lo bastante listo como para saber que una de las cosas que más le gustaban de Amal Sharper era que, al ser de padres muggles, no conocía nada del mundo mágico ni había oído hablar jamás de Harry Potter. Eso quería decir que, aunque le intrigaba un poco toda aquella historia de Voldemort, a él lo veía como a otro niño más y no como al hijo de un símbolo o algo así. Y cuando la Sala Común al completo empezaba a hervir de anécdotas sobre los héroes de la guerra, era bastante fácil convencerlo para que saliera a dar una vuelta, porque a Amal le resultaba igual de fascinante ver los cuadros móviles, charlar con los fantasmas o tratar de ver al Calamar Gigante.

Hasta llegar a Hogwarts nunca se había dado cuenta realmente de lo famosos que eran sus padres, especialmente su padre. Sabía que su padre era un gran héroe y que había matado a Voldemort y había oído decir muchas veces cosas sobre el agradecimiento del mundo mágico. Pero en realidad conocía muy poco de dicho mundo –su casa, la de Teddy, la de sus primos, La Madriguera-, había tratado a poquísimos niños fuera de su familia y apenas había ido al callejón Diagon media docena de veces; nunca había tenido la oportunidad de descubrir que todo el mundo sabía quién era su padre.

James se lo había dicho al volver de su primer trimestre en Hogwarts, pero no le había creído. James también le había dicho que él era adoptado, que lo mandarían a Slytherin, que en esa Casa se alimentaban de carne humana, que los elfos domésticos nacían de huevos y un millón de cosas más por el estilo. Albus había aprendido a través de la experiencia que no debía fiarse de todo lo que le dijera su hermano y había pensado que aquella historia sobre ser súper famoso tenía que ser mentira por necesidad.

Pero no, no lo era. Y a la larga resultaba agobiante.

Los viernes, después del almuerzo, los alumnos de primero sólo tenían dos horas de estudio antes de quedar libres para todo el fin de semana. Todos iban cargados de deberes, pero cuando terminaron de estudiar, Albus y Amal decidieron que podían tomarse un descanso bien merecido y se fueron a visitar a Hagrid, pues Amal ardía en deseos de saber muchas más cosas sobre los gigantes.

-Es que estar en Hogwarts es como estar dentro de un video-juego todo el rato, te lo juro… -dijo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, de camino a la cabaña del guardabosque-. Esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca. Ojalá pudiera contárselo a mis amigos, iban a alucinar.

Hagrid, enorme y con una gran barba canosa, les hizo pasar al interior de su cabaña con una gran sonrisa.

-Me alegra mucho que hayas venido a visitarme, Albus. Merlín, cada día te pareces más a tu padre, ¿lo sabías?

-Sí.

-Sólo te faltan la cicatriz y las gafas… Dime, ¿cómo se llama tu amigo?

-Amal Sharper.

-Hola, Amal, yo soy Hagrid. He preparado un poco de té, ¿os apetece?

Albus había oído mil advertencias sobre la dureza de los pasteles de Hagrid, pero parecía grosero rechazar su invitación. En cuanto le pegó el primer bocado al primero, supo que no habían exagerado y volvió a dejarlo en el plato esperando que a Hagrid no le importara. El gigante, que no pareció notarlo, les preguntó qué tal les había ido en sus primeros días en Hogwarts y Amal contestó con su entusiasmo habitual, explicando lo genial que le parecía todo.

-¿Algún problema con los Slytherin? –dijo, mientras usaba su varita para echar un poco más de leña a la chimenea. Albus sabía que Hagrid había perdido el derecho a usarla por culpa de un crimen que no había cometido, pero tras la guerra todo se había aclarado.

-De momento no ha pasado nada –contestó.

-Bien, la verdad es que están bastante tranquilos, desde hace unos años. Pero con ellos nunca se sabe, y menos ahora que vuelve a haber un Malfoy. Ya sé que no hace falta que te lo diga, Albus, pero es mejor que no te acerques a él.

-No pensaba hacerlo.

-Hagrid… -dijo Amal, tímido, pero decidido-, ¿es verdad que los gigantes existen? ¿Es verdad que tu madre era una giganta?

-¿Qué si los gigantes existen? Me pasma lo poco que saben los muggles… Claro que debe ser así, pero me pasma. Claro que existen los gigantes. Y mi madre era una de ellas, estás bien informado.

Amal empezó a hacerle entonces todas las preguntas que tenía ganas de hacer y Hagrid le contestó casi con el mismo entusiasmo. Albus escuchaba con una sonrisa en los labios, contento de ver que los dos se llevaban tan bien. La tarde se pasó entre anécdotas y aventuras y los dos niños se despidieron de él con pesar cuando llegó la hora de la cena.

Cuando entraron al castillo vieron a Watson vagabundear por el vestíbulo. El niño les sonrió y se acercó a ellos.

-Hola, ¿vais a cenar?

-Sí.

-Voy con vosotros. ¿De dónde venís?

-De visitar a Hagrid.

-Oh… Bueno, si volvéis a ir a visitarlo, ¿puedo ir con vosotros?

Albus intercambió una mirada algo incómoda con Amal.

-Claro, supongo…

-Ha sido un día muy aburrido. Aunque me lo he pasado bien hablando con unos amigos de Hufflepuff. No quiero ir con los Slytherin, ya sabéis…Lo único que hacen es criticar al profesor Longbottom y meterse conmigo y creerse superiores.

Albus frunció el ceño; no le gustaba que se metieran con la gente a la que quería.

-Estaban rabiosos porque Neville, o sea, el profesor Longbottom se metió con los dibujos de Malfoy. ¿Qué dijeron de él?

William empezó a contárselo todo. Albus se fue enfadando más y más a medida que iba escuchando, y cuando entró al Gran Comedor tuvo que hacer un serio esfuerzo para no ir a encararse con Malfoy y sus amigos. En vez de eso, se lo contó a James, que también torció el gesto.

-Esas pequeñas serpientes van a arrepentirse de haberse metido con el tío Neville. –Entonces pareció fijarse en William por primera vez-. Has hecho bien en contárnoslo.

-Yo no soy como ellos.

-No, eso parece –dijo James, con expresión magnánima, haciendo que William sonriera-. La verdad, es una pena que te haya tocado Slytherin.

-Sí, sí, yo no debería ir allí.

La voz de Slughorn les hizo girarse en dirección a la mesa de los profesores.

-Señor Watson, por favor, vaya a su sitio. Estamos a punto de empezar a cenar.

Albus también se apresuró a sentarse en su sitio, aunque a él no le habían llamado la atención, y volvió a sentir pena por Watson al ver la expresión tan alicaída con la que el niño iba a la mesa de Slytherin. Malfoy y sus amigos lo recibieron con frías miradas de desprecio y lo ignoraron, como llevaban haciendo desde el principio.

James también se había quedado mirando a Watson y, de repente, se inició una apasionada conversación a susurros entre él, Fred y Michael. Albus intentó enterarse de lo que estaban hablando, pero con los alumnos de segundo por medio, era imposible oír nada.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –le preguntó Rose.

-Malfoy y los otros Slytherin han estado insultando al tío Neville. Creo que James y los demás van a vengarse.

Rose se mordió los labios.

-A ver si se van a meter en un lío.

Entonces estalló un pequeño alboroto en la mesa de Slytherin y Albus se giró a tiempo de ver cómo William se levantaba chillando y empapado en sopa mientras los alumnos de primero y segundo se retorcían de la risa.

-¡Lo has hecho a propósito! –gritó, señalando a Pucey-. ¡Eres un idiota!

-¡Señor Watson! –exclamó el profesor Flitwick, levantándose de su asiento y corriendo hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

-¡Me ha tirado el plato de sopa encima! ¡No quiero volver a sentarme con ellos! ¡No quiero ir con los Slytherin! ¡Estoy harto de ellos! ¡Les odio!

El profesor Slughorn se acercaba también a ellos y hasta la profesora McGonagall se había puesto de pie en su asiento.

-¿Quién le ha tirado la sopa, señor Watson? –preguntó el jefe de Slytherin.

-Pucey.

-Bien, cinco puntos menos para Slytherin y castigo para usted, señor Pucey. Le espero mañana a las ocho de la mañana en la puerta del laboratorio de Pociones. Estoy muy disgustado con ustedes; esta no es manera de tratar a un compañero.

Malfoy se cruzó de brazos.

-Sí, compañero –repitió, con una voz que sonó alta y clara. Albus lo miró, sorprendido, porque no había imaginado que fuera a decir nada. Slughorn también parecía pillado de improviso-. ¿Y si es un compañero nuestro por qué no hace más que decir que no quiere saber nada de nosotros?

-Podemos hablar de eso en la Sala Común, señor Malfoy –contestó Slughorn-. Ahora compórtense y traten de terminar de cenar sin más incidentes. Vamos, señor Watson, vaya a su sitio.

William miró a Slughorn con cara de pena.

-Por favor, profesor Slughorn…

-Perdone, profesor Slughorn… -Albus reconoció inmediatamente la voz de su hermano y se giró hacia él, preguntándose qué iba a decir. James estaba de pie en su sitio-. Si a usted, al profesor Longbottom y a la profesora McGonagall no les molesta, a nosotros no nos importaría que William se sentara con nosotros. Se nota que es un buen chico. Y bueno, parece un poco injusto obligarlo a estar todo el rato con los Slytherin si él no quiere estar con ellos, ¿no?

Albus se quedó boquiabierto, demasiado sorprendido para pensar siquiera si le parecía bien o mal. Todo el Gran Comedor parecía sentir el mismo estupor. Entonces, Albus miró a William, que estaba prácticamente brillando de adoración hacia su hermano.

-Bueno, esto es sumamente irregular… -empezó a decir Slughorn.

-Oh, por favor… _Por favor_, profesor. Iré con ellos a las clases y dormiré con ellos si no me queda más remedio, pero deje que al menos pueda sentarme con los Gryffindor. Por favor, profesor Longbottom…

Albus se dio cuenta de que Neville estaba tan sorprendido como todos. No era para menos, aquella debía de ser la primera vez en la Historia de Hogwarts en la que un Slytherin suplicaba que le dejaran sentarse con los Gryffindor. Y no era que de vez en cuando alguien no se sentara con amigos de otras Casas, pero solía ser en la hora del almuerzo o el té, donde todo era más informal.

-En fin… termina ahora de cenar con los Gryffindor, si a la directora le parece bien y ya lo hablaremos después.

La profesora McGonagall no parecía muy convencida.

-No sé…. Bien, sí, terminemos de cenar en paz y luego lo discutiremos tranquilamente.

William les dio las gracias, a punto de reventar de felicidad, y fue a recoger su plato y sus cubiertos. Sólo entonces Albus volvió a fijarse en los Slytherin y se dio cuenta de la terrible tensión que reinaba en aquella mesa. Pálidos o rojos de mortificación, la mayoría habían parado de comer, como si hubieran perdido el apetito y daba la sensación de que todos estaban demasiado ocupados conteniendo su disgusto como para hacer otra cosa.

-Imaginaos –dijo un chico que había frente a Albus, Jonah Broadmoor-. Ni los Slytherin quieren ser ya Slytherin.

Albus soltó una risita, aunque se sintió un poco culpable por hacerlo. Había algo en la cara de los Slytherin que le causaba cierto malestar.

-Pues yo creo que ese niño está loco –dijo Amal-. En cuanto vaya a su Sala Común después de cenar, le van a partir la cara.

En realidad era más probable que le lanzaran un conjuro bien desagradable, pero Albus comprendió que Amal tenía razón. Era obvio que a los Slytherin no les había gustado nada lo que había pasado y las represalias podían ser terribles. Y a medida que llegaba el momento de levantarse de la mesa, era obvio también que William estaba llegando a la misma conclusión, porque no hacía más que lanzar miradas recelosas en dirección a la mesa de Slytherin, cuyos alumnos habían vuelto a comer, pero lo hacían en un inusual silencio. Sin embargo, la mismísima directora mandó llamar a William y a los prefectos de séptimo de Slytherin a la mesa de los profesores y les dijo algo que sonaba a advertencia. Ellos asintieron y volvieron a su mesa, sin mirar al niño de primero.

* * *

Scorpius sabía que iba a pasar algo terrible. Todos lo sabían, hasta Diana, que normalmente no se enteraba de nada.

Cuando los platos desaparecieron de la mesa, Scorpius se puso en pie tan deprisa como sus compañeros y se encaminó hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor sin vacilación, como si alguien le hubiera dado una orden. No miró qué hacía Watson, no era realmente importante. Aquello era un asunto de Slytherin y estaba claro que Watson no era uno de ellos. Pero cuando llegó a la Sala Común, se sorprendió al ver que el niño estaba allí también, entrando el último. Tenía una expresión ridículamente complacida en la cara, tanto que Scorpius pensó que la amenaza de McGonagall tenía que haber sido realmente buena. Aun así, en cuanto la puerta se cerró tras ellos, Rebeca Warbeck se encaró con él y le apuntó con su varita, temblando de rabia.

-¡Tú…!

-¡Ya sabes lo que pasará si me haces algo! –le recordó Watson, asustado, mientras retrocedía unos pasos.

-Créeme, ahora eso no parece tan grave…

El otro prefecto de séptimo, un chico grandullón de cara algo caballuda llamado Aquiles Flint –su padre era Buscador de los Falcons- le puso la mano en el hombro.

-No vale la pena, Rebeca. Vete a tu dormitorio, gusano. No queremos verte aquí.

Todos los alumnos de Slytherin estaban mirando ahora a Watson, que tragó saliva y se marchó. Scorpius sintió una oleada de incredulidad hacia su estupidez: ¿qué trataba de conseguir? ¿De verdad quería pasar siete años siendo odiado por todos sus compañeros?

-Escuchad… -Scorpius se giró hacia Rebeca, que se había calmado un poco-. Nadie puede tocarle un solo pelo de la cabeza a ese inútil de mierda, ¿está claro? McGonagall ha dicho que si le pasa algo cancelará nuestro permiso para jugar al quidditch.

-Joder…

-Vaya mierda…

-Sí, así están las cosas. Con un poco de suerte, Longbottom se opondrá, pero si no, tendremos que aguantarnos. Eso sí… a partir de ahora, no quiero ver a nadie hablando con ese desgraciado, ¿me habéis entendido? William Watson no existe.

-Esto es una mierda, Warbeck –dijo McNair-. Cualquier cosa que ese imbécil oiga aquí puede acabar en oídos de los jodidos Gryffindor.

-No tenemos muchas más opciones.

-Podemos enseñar a los cursos inferiores a hacer el Muffliato –sugirió Aino Kaspersen.

Entonces, en ese momento, el profesor Slughorn entró en la Sala Común con expresión seria. Los alumnos de Slytherin, especialmente los mayores, lo recibieron con tanta hostilidad que el profesor se acobardó un poco y su rostro se volvió más dolido que furioso.

-Bien… he de decirles que estoy muy decepcionado con el espectáculo que han dado en el Gran Comedor.

-¿Nosotros? –exclamó Rebeca-. ¿Cómo ha podido usted dejar que Watson se siente en la mesa de Gryffindor como el perro faldero de Potter y sus amigos?

-Perro faldero… Watson es un niño que probablemente ha crecido oyendo cosas horribles de los Slytherin. Lo que necesitaba era ser recibido con comprensión y paciencia. Pero ¿se lo dieron? No. Y ustedes lo saben mejor que nadie –añadió, mirando directamente a los alumnos de primero-. ¿Han hecho acaso algún esfuerzo por llevarse bien con él?

-No quería hablar con nosotros, profesor –se defendió Scorpius.

McNair resopló.

-No le eche la culpa a los de primero. Esto no habría pasado si lo hubiera cortado de raíz en la Ceremonia del Sorteo.

Slughorn lo miró con resentimiento.

-Tú no te metas, McNair. Y por cierto, ¿dónde está Watson?

-Lo hemos desvanecido –dijo alguien, haciendo reír a algunos alumnos.

-Está en su dormitorio. No se preocupe, no queremos quedarnos sin quidditch.

El profesor Slughorn volvió a expresar su disgusto, le recordó a Damon que tenía castigo a las ocho de la mañana y se marchó, presumiblemente a su reunión para hablar de la petición de Watson. Entonces, Rebeca se fijó en Damon.

-Y tú, maldito estúpido, ¿en qué estabas pensando para tirarle el plato de sopa encima?

Damon no contestó y miró a Scorpius en busca de apoyo.

-No sé, dijo que tendrían que haber cerrado Slytherin después de la guerra –explicó entonces Scorpius-. Y además, es que… no para de lloriquear por las noches, no hace los deberes para que perdamos puntos y no hay quien lo aguante.

Rebeca apretó los labios un momento, pero luego suspiró con resignación.

-Diez puntos… Eso es todo lo que hemos ganado en cinco días, diez puntos…

Aquiles le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Aún tenemos todo el curso por delante.

La tensión había desaparecido súbitamente del aire, como si la discusión con Slughorn la hubiera disipado. Sólo quedaba una sensación amarga, ligeramente derrotada.


	4. Chapter 4

NdA Me he vuelto a adelantar otra vez, jeje. Miles de gracias a todos por comentar!

Capítulo 4 **Algo va mal**.

Harry Potter terminó de leer en voz alta la lechuza que le había enviado James aquel fin de semana con una ligera sonrisa, satisfecho por el gesto que su hijo mayor había tenido con aquel pobre niño de Slytherin; era bueno comprobar que, a pesar de los comentarios que hacía a veces James sobre los Slytherin, cuando llegaba el momento era capaz de juzgar a las personas por lo que hacían, y no por la Casa a la que les había mandado el Sombrero.

-Bien, espero que ese niño sea de fiar –opinó Ginny-. No me suena el apellido Watson, ¿y a ti?

-No, tampoco.

-James sabe cuidarse solo, pero Al es tan inocente…

Lily, su hija pequeña, suspiró. Era una niña de nueve años muy guapa, pelirroja y con los ojos marrones, como James, Ginny y la mayoría de los Weasley; de sus tres hijos, era la única que había heredado su miopía y llevaba unas gafitas redondas con la montura rosa.

-Los echo de menos.

Sí, la casa sin los chicos parecía dolorosamente vacía, sobre todo a la hora de desayunar o de cenar.

-¿Qué tal si vamos esta tarde a casa del tío George y la tía Angelina? –le preguntó, porque la hija de éstos, Roxanne, era sólo un año mayor que Lily y las dos primas se llevaban muy bien.

Lily asintió, sonriente. Entonces las protecciones de la casa avisaron de que llegaba alguien conocido y unos segundos después, llamaron a la puerta. Harry se levantó a abrir sabiendo, por la manera de llamar, que se trataba de Ted Lupin, su ahijado y, en efecto, al otro lado de la puerta se encontró con un chico alto, guapo y de pelo azul vestido al estilo muggle.

-Hola, tío Harry, ¿puedo pasar?

-Claro, adelante. ¿Tienes hueco para más desayuno?

El muchacho se rió.

-Eso siempre.

La verdad es que era un misterio que su ahijado no pesara cien kilos más, pues siempre había comido como una lima, pero tenía la constitución flaca y huesuda de su padre. Harry lo miró con afecto mientras saludaba a Ginny y a Lily y se servía un par de tortitas. Aún lo veía como a un niño, el mismo al que había enseñado a volar y a jugar al quidditch, pero Ted ya tenía diecinueve años y el mundo mágico lo consideraba ya un hombre hecho y derecho. Estaba preparándose para ser psicomago, un trabajo relativamente nuevo en el mundo mágico, y pronto empezaría su etapa de prácticas.

Justo cuando acababan de desayunar, el Avisador de Harry empezó a sonar. Se trataba de una especie de esfera, del tamaño de una snitch, que podía reproducir mensajes. Era sábado y Harry tenía el día libre en la Oficina de Aurores, así que fue a escuchar el mensaje temiendo que hubiera pasado algo raro. Cuando dijo su contraseña, la esfera se aclaró y permitió ver la cara de Chloe Segal, una de las mejores aurores del Departamento y la mano derecha de Harry.

-Jefe, acaban de avisarnos de otra desaparición como la de la anciana Corner. Se trata de Moira Parsons de 124 años. Dos familiares suyos han ido a verla porque no sabían nada de ella desde hacía una semana y han descubierto la casa vacía con todas sus pertenencias dentro. Un equipo ha ido a examinar la casa y los alrededores. La dirección es "La Rosaleda", cerca de Sussex. Avísame si necesitas algo.

La esfera volvió a enturbiarse y Harry se la guardó en el bolsillo, pensativo. Dos semanas antes había desaparecido la tatarabuela de Michael Corner, un conocido suyo de Hogwarts. La casa no presentaba señales de lucha, ni física ni mágica y los aurores no habían podido encontrar un solo indicio de lo que había sucedido con ella. La hipótesis que manejaban ahora, dado que la varita de la anciana tampoco estaba, era que la anciana señora Corner había sufrido algún ataque de demencia senil y se había ido a dar una vuelta por ahí. No habría sido el primer caso, porque, aunque las familias mágicas cuidaban bien de sus mayores, los que estaban acostumbrados a vivir solos no siempre aceptaban trasladarse a casa de algún nieto cuando les empezaban a fallar las fuerzas.

Pero dos desapariciones así en tan poco tiempo era muy inusual y Harry se vio forzado a relegar la hipótesis del vagabundeo y volver a poner la del secuestro en primer lugar. Y si alguien estaba secuestrando ancianitas, no podía ser por nada bueno.

-Tengo que salir un par de horas –dijo, volviendo al comedor.

Ginny frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿Recuerdas a la tatarabuela de Michael Corner?-Ginny asintió; había salido con Michael en Hogwarts-. Ha desaparecido otra mujer en las mismas circunstancias. Es bastante sospechoso así que voy a acercarme a ver qué está pasando.

-Vaya… Pues yo no puedo posponer mi entrevista con Lacey.-Se refería a la Guardiana de Murciélagos de Ballycastle-. Lily, cariño, tendrás que ir a la Madriguera y quedarte con los abuelos.

La expresión de Lily se tiñó de pánico.

-No, no, hoy no, mamá, por favor.

Harry miró a su hija y a su mujer, sorprendido.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Hoy es el primer sábado de septiembre –dijo la niña-. La tía Muriel siempre visita a la abuela los primeros sábados de cada mes.

Harry no necesitó más explicaciones. La anciana del clan Weasley -Harry pensaba así en ella aunque era en realidad una Prewett- era una vieja de lengua afilada y bastante antipática. Algunos de los niños, como James, Fred o las decididas gemelas de Percy siempre le habían plantado cara y hasta le habían hecho más de una jugarreta, pero otros, como Albus, Lily o Hugo le tenían verdadero terror.

-No seas ridícula, Lily –dijo Ginny, con un deje de impaciencia-. La tía Muriel no va a hacerte nada.

Lily hizo un puchero, pero antes de que pudiera insistir, Ted intervino.

-Yo puedo quedarme con Lily hasta el mediodía, si queréis.

Como Ginny habría terminado antes de las once, lo arreglaron así, y Harry le agradeció el gesto a su ahijado con una sonrisa. Ted aún podía tener un lado bastante gamberro, pero también era responsable y James, Albus y Lily siempre lo habían querido como a un hermano mayor. Solucionado el problema, Harry se despidió de los tres y se marchó a investigar.

* * *

En aquel momento, había tres Aurores en la zona. Chloe Segal hablaba con la hija y la nieta de la anciana desaparecida. Conrad Jerkins, un hombre de treinta años con cara de duende de Gringotts, examinaba los alrededores de la casa y otra Auror algo más joven, Celeste Robards, hacía lo mismo en el interior. Celeste era nieta del anterior jefe de Aurores y Harry le auguraba una carrera excelente, aunque necesitaba aprender algo de diplomacia para tratar con los testigos y las víctimas.

Cuando Chloe lo vio, se disculpó con los parientes de la señora Parsons y se acercó a Harry.

-Hola, Chloe, ¿habéis averiguado algo?

-Nada de momento, jefe. La última vez que supieron algo de ella fue hace ocho días.

-¿Alguna nota de rescate?

-No.

-¿Cómo era su estado mental?

-Según su hija, estaba perfectamente lúcida.

Harry asintió y se acercó a saludar a los parientes de la anciana con ademán grave; ellos le devolvieron el saludo con una expresión ligeramente recelosa, visible en medio de su preocupación, y Harry dedujo inmediatamente que habían ido a Slytherin. Siempre reaccionaban igual, como si no creyeran que quería ayudar o algo parecido.

-Dígame, señora…

-Stebbins.

-Señora Stebbins, ¿qué posibilidades hay de que su madre haya decidido desaparecer unos días por su cuenta?

-¿Sin avisar a nadie? Pocas. Además, hay platos por fregar en la cocina. Mi madre nunca habría salido de casa dejando los platos sucios, mucho menos para un viaje de varios días.

-¿Cree que su madre podía tener enemigos?

-No –contestó, tras una ligera vacilación.

-Señora Stebbins… ¿alguien en su familia estuvo relacionada con Voldemort?

Las dos mujeres se tensaron.

-Que fuéramos a Slytherin no nos convierte en una familia de mortífagos, señor Potter –dijo la nieta, que debía rondar los ochenta años, aunque aparentaba veinte menos.

-Lo sé, señora…

-Bletchey.

A Harry le sonó el apellido y su memoria hizo aparecer la imagen de un muchacho de pelo oscuro, expresión sanguinaria y uniforme de quidditch de Slytherin.

-¿Tiene usted un hijo o un nieto llamado Miles Bletchey?

-Es mi sobrino.

-Le conocí en Hogwarts.-Y ningún Bletchey había sido mortífago-. Verá, señora Bletchey, si le he preguntado eso es porque hoy en día aún se producen de vez en cuando ajustes de cuentas entre antiguos mortífagos. Pocos, por suerte, pero ocurren. Y en un par de ocasiones, han ido a por familiares de la persona de la que querían vengarse. Si en la familia han tenido algún pariente mortífago, aunque fuera alguien lejano con quien nunca hubieran mantenido relación, tendríamos que considerar esa posibilidad.

Ellas apenas parecieron un poco más apaciguadas.

-Por supuesto, tenemos parientes muy lejanos que han sido mortífagos, pero eso puede decirse de cualquiera que provenga de una familia de sangre pura –dijo la nieta-. Estamos emparentados con los Black, los Crabbe y los Goyle igual que lo está usted o lo están los Weasley y los Longbottom.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con los mortífagos –añadió la señora Stebbins, con convicción-. Alguien se ha llevado a mi madre, Merlín sabrá para qué. Deje de pensar en mortífagos y encuéntrela antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

* * *

En un piso muggle no muy lejos de Charing Cross, bajo la apariencia de una insípida oficina dedicada a las exportaciones de maquinaria para tractores, se encontraba en realidad la Brigada de Investigaciones Muggles. La BIM se había creado sólo tres años atrás, impulsada por el propio Harry al convertirse en Jefe de los Aurores. Siempre había habido de tanto en tanto delincuentes que actuaban entre muggles, pero en la última década esos casos se habían multiplicado y ahora, además, también había criminales que se dedicaban exclusivamente al crimen en el mundo mágico, pero se escondían en el mundo muggle. Hasta la creación de la BIM, cuando necesitaban hacer investigaciones en el mundo muggle, el Ministro de Magia se veía obligado a hablar con el Primer Ministro y pedir la colaboración de Scotland Yard, pero eso siempre ponía en riesgo el secreto del mundo mágico. Ahora, con la BIM, podían trabajar por su cuenta sin necesidad de involucrar a la policía muggle.

La magia estaba terminantemente prohibida allí dentro, pues cualquier hechizo podía echar a perder los ordenadores; los magos que trabajaban allí, todos de origen muggle, iban en vaqueros, bebían Coca-Cola a ritmo de adictos y siempre andaban escuchando música por sus auriculares o discutiendo apasionadamente sobre video-juegos. En las paredes no había cuadros que hablaran, sólo fotos de muggles famosos y posters de películas.

Harry aún no podía descartar un ataque de demencia senil y quería que la gente de la BIM rastreara la red en busca de alguna noticia que informara de la aparición de una anciana sin identificar en algún pueblo perdido de Gran Bretaña. Dos años atrás, un pobre loco se había escapado de San Mungo y lo habían localizado una semana después en un hospital de Glasgow.

Roman White, un mago bastante gordinflón que llevaba una gorra del Manchester United apuntó los datos de la anciana desaparecida.

-De acuerdo, jefe. Le mandaré un informe esta misma noche.

-¿Se sabe algo de la otra anciana, la señora Corner?

-No, nada todavía.

Harry sabía que los BIM estaban pendientes también de los hospitales y de los hallazgos de cuerpos sin identificar. Al menos, la ausencia de noticias indicaba que la señora Corner podía seguir viva.

Cuando se marchó de allí, Harry decidió pasarse por el callejón Diagon y comprar algo de helado para el postre de aquella noche. El tiempo aún era bueno y había mucha gente mirando escaparates por la calle. Harry echó a andar hacia la heladería, saludando aquí y allá cuando se encontraba con algún conocido, pero antes de llegar a su destino vio que cerca de Flourish y Bottoms había dos brujas que parecían estar pidiendo firmas para algo. Harry probablemente habría pasado de largo si una de ellas no fuera Daphne Greengrass –Nott, se corrigió- y la otra Morag MacDougal, una chica que también había ido a su curso, a Ravenclaw.

Intrigado, se acercó a ver qué estaban haciendo. Morag fue la primera en verlo y le dedicó una breve sonrisa de bienvenida que la hizo parecer más bonita de lo que realmente era: Daphne se lo quedó mirando con curiosidad.

-Hola, Harry –dijo Morag-. Espero que no vengas a detenernos, porque tenemos permiso para estar aquí.

Él tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de que lo decía en serio.

-No, claro que no. Sólo quería saber de qué iba esto.

-Claro, aunque no creo que te interese. Estamos recogiendo firmas para pedir que no aprueben la ley que permite expropiar los patrimonios de familias vinculadas a bandas criminales.

Harry miró de reojo a Daphne. Los Greengrass nunca habían estado relacionados con mortífagos, pero tanto ella como su hermana Astoria habían emparentado con familias que sí lo estaban. Después se dirigió de nuevo a Morag, a la que siempre había tenido por una bruja respetable.

-¿Y eso te parece mal?

-Verás Harry, si alguien consigue su fortuna por medios criminales parece justo quitarle todo su dinero, pero esta ley lo que pretende es castigar con la ruina a cualquiera que cometa ciertos delitos, aunque su patrimonio tenga varios siglos de antigüedad.

-¿Es mejor entonces dejar que asesinen y hagan lo que quieran mientras siguen disfrutando de sus casas lujosas y su dinero? –preguntó, con incredulidad.

-Mándalos a Azkaban si se lo merecen, pero no arruines a todo un linaje familiar. No es así como los magos hacemos las cosas.

Harry hizo una mueca.

-Ah, es eso. "No queremos leyes y costumbres muggles."

Morag puso los ojos en blanco, como si creyera que había dicho una tontería. Pero fue Daphne la que intervino, pillando a Harry un poco por sorpresa porque jamás habían cruzado ni media palabra.

-Perdonad que interrumpa, pero Potter, tengo entendido que heredaste gran parte de la fortuna de los Black, incluido Grimmauld Place, ¿no es cierto?

-Era la herencia de mi padrino y él jamás fue un mortífago ni los apoyó –dijo rápida, secamente.

Daphne no pareció notar la dureza de su tono.

-Sí, pero Sirius Black no trabajó un solo día en toda su vida –replicó casi con amabilidad-. Todo lo que heredaste había pertenecido a sus padres, que simpatizaban muchísimo con Voldemort. No te estoy acusando de nada, no creas, y por supuesto tampoco a tu padrino. Obviamente pienso que hiciste lo correcto o no estaría en contra de este proyecto de ley. Pero quizás estarías en mejor posición moral para defender tu postura si no hubieras aceptado la herencia de una familia que, aunque con excepciones, siempre ha defendido la pureza de sangre y ha despreciado a los muggles.

Harry, que nunca lo había visto así, se quedó sin saber qué decir y con la sensación de que estaba a punto de perder esa discusión.

-Yo sólo acepté ese dinero y esa casa para que no se lo quedara Bellatrix Lestrange.

Daphne se limitó a inclinar ligeramente la cabeza a un lado y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa divertida. Harry supo sin lugar a dudas lo que estaba pensando. Que Bellatrix había muerto hacía diecinueve años y pico. Que podría haber devuelto todo ese dinero moralmente dudoso.

-Harry, Sirius Black era tu padrino-dijo Morag-. Creemos que tenías todo el derecho del mundo a heredar su dinero. Da igual lo que hicieran sus padres o sus abuelos o cualquiera de sus antepasados. Como su ahijado y heredero, ese dinero era tan tuyo como de ellos y no habría sido justo privarte de él o privar a Black en su momento, cuando todos pensaban que era un mortífago.

Harry se encontró vacilando. Las cosas que decían tenían cierto sentido, aunque aún había algo dentro de él que se rebelaba ante esa idea. En ese momento sólo sabía con seguridad que ya no estaba seguro de qué pensar.

-La verdad es que nunca lo había visto desde ese punto de vista –admitió. La expresión claramente sorprendida de las dos mujeres le sirvió de consuelo. Si creían que iba a obcecarse en su postura se equivocaban; era muy capaz de cambiar de opinión sobre algo si le daban buenos argumentos-. Tendré que pensarlo, supongo.

Morag asintió con una sonrisa de aprobación.

-Gracias por escucharnos. Y si te decides a apoyarnos, ya sabes, estaremos aquí hasta el viernes.

* * *

Cuando Harry llegó a casa vio que Ginny ya estaba allí también, preparando el almuerzo. Él se puso a ayudarla y mientras preparaba uno de los emparedados de pollo le comentó la conversación que había tenido con Morag y Daphne, interesado en saber su opinión. A juzgar por su expresión, no parecía estar de acuerdo con ellas.

-Harry, no seas tonto, no puedes comparar tu caso con lo que ellas están defendiendo. Sirius y tú jamás habríais apoyado a gente como Voldemort. Hay cierta justicia poética en que ese dinero haya acabado siendo tuyo, de alguien que luchó contra todos los prejuicios que ellos mantenían. Pero en el caso de familias como los Malfoy o los Parkinson… Merlín, les tendrían que haber dejado sin nada. Eso es lo único que entienden y les habría bajado los humos de una vez por todas.

-¿Aunque su fortuna fuera legal?

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, pero ya has visto cómo son. Mientras tengan dinero, sus casas… no aprenderán la lección.

-Bueno, no puedes hacer una ley sólo para algunas familias.

Ginny terminó de servir el zumo de calabaza en los vasos.

-La verdad es que me da igual si se aprueba esa ley o no. Simplemente, no te compares con esa cuadrilla de delincuentes, por favor.

Harry se quedó más tranquilo al ver que ella no pensaba que hubiera hecho mal en aceptar el dinero de los Black y se olvidó del tema porque, en el fondo, tampoco le importaba demasiado lo que pasara con esa ley. Sin aquella distracción inesperada, su mente regresó rápidamente al caso que había dejado atrás. Lo único que las víctimas tenían en común era que se trataba de mujeres ancianas que vivían solas y todo habría tenido más sentido si su dinero o sus objetos de valor hubieran desaparecido también. Pero no era así; el agresor o los agresores estaban interesados en las ancianas, no en sus cosas y el estómago se le revolvió un poco al comprender que podía tratarse de algún pervertido sexual. Los delitos sexuales en el mundo mágico eran escasos, pero ocurrían, aunque fuera muy de tanto en tanto.

Súbitamente preocupado, se acercó un momento a la chimenea y llamó a Andromeda Tonks, la abuela de Ted.

-¿Harry? –dijo la mujer, acercándose a la chimenea-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Hola, Andromeda. Verás, ¿recuerdas la desaparición de la señora Corner? –Ella asintió-. Esta mañana nos han notificado otra desaparición parecida.

-Oh… ¿Puedes decirme de quién se trata?

-La señora Moira Parsons –contestó, preguntándose si Andromeda conocería a alguien de esa familia.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, señal de que estaba buscando información en su memoria.

-¿Es familia de los Bletchey?

-Sí.

-Ya sé quién es.

-¿La conocías?

-No, con ella nunca he hablado personalmente. Pero sí conocí a una de sus nietas, la más pequeña. Estaba un curso por encima de mí en Slytherin. Hace mucho que no hablo con ella.

-¿Simpatizaban con Voldemort?

-Bueno, no simpatizaban con los muggles ni con los sangremuggle, eso seguro. Pero no creo que apoyaran nunca a Voldemort.

Harry asintió, sabiendo que Andromeda era una fuente de información muy fiable para estos casos.

-Escucha, Andromeda… estas desapariciones me dan muy mala espina. En ambos casos son mujeres mayores que vivían solas y… bueno, extrema las precauciones, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sólo tengo setenta años, no soy tan mayor como ellas –dijo, un poco ofendida-. Y no vivo sola, vivo con Ted. Al menos mientras Victoire siga en Hogwarts.

Harry suspiró.

-Ya sabes lo que quiero decir, Andromeda. Tú ten cuidado, ¿vale? Haz feliz a este pobre Auror.

Ella se rió y lo miró con afecto.

-De acuerdo, Harry, no te preocupes. Tendré cuidado.

Harry se despidió de ella y decidió que si se producía otra desaparición, mandaría al viejo Kreacher a casa de Andromeda hasta que averiguaran qué estaba pasando.

* * *

En su despacho de Malfoy manor, Draco Malfoy hizo una bola con su último intento por escribirle una carta a Scorpius y la lanzó a la papelera con las demás. Aquella mañana les había llegado su segunda carta de Hogwarts, que incluía un detallado listado de todas las injusticias a las que Scorpius creía haber sido sometido desde su primer día de colegio. Algunas de esas cosas no eran más que tonterías de críos, y otras eran las que cabía esperar cuando uno era un Slytherin, pero lo de Longbottom le había enfurecido más de lo que esperaba. Era un ataque personal y todo lo que quería Draco era devolver el golpe.

En sus primeras cartas, todas ya en la papelera, le había dicho a Scorpius lo que pensaba de aquel subnormal que se había convertido en un héroe básicamente gracias a que Snape le había estado cubriendo el culo. ¿Cuánto habría durado ese inútil enfrentándose a verdaderos mortífagos si Snape hubiera sido realmente uno de ellos y le hubiera hecho la Cruciatus personalmente? Pero no, los mandaba a dar paseítos al Bosque Prohibido con Hagrid; en el peor de los casos, recibían la Cruciatus a manos de Greg y Vince. A Draco le había bastado eso para sospechar seriamente de las lealtades de Snape, pero se había callado, igual que se habían callado otros Slytherin que sabían que los Gryffindor eran uña y carne con el semigigante. Ese bastardo les había pagado su silencio huyendo, abandonándolos del todo a su suerte.

Y los Gryffindor habían pensado que Greg y Vince eran durísimos con las Cruciatus… Draco se había reído mucho con eso, sólo que había sido una risa desgarrada, carente de humor, que la mitad de las veces le hacía terminar llorando.

Longbottom más que nadie tendría que haber sabido que una Cruciatus que te dejaba con ganas de seguir peleando no era una Cruciatus bien hecha. Pero jamás había admitido la protección que Snape le había dado a él y a los suyos, y a Draco le habían dicho que hasta le gustaba vanagloriarse de que Voldemort le hubiera propuesto unirse a él… Como si eso significara algo, excepto que Voldemort había reconocido a un asesino.

Pero cada vez que había terminado una de esas cartas venenosas y la había releído, había dudado y la había tirado a la basura. Si Longbottom estaba metiéndose con Scorpius, pagaría por ello, pero Draco no quería mezclar a su hijo en su venganza. Y a medida que las cartas iban perdiendo veneno, se volvían también más difíciles de escribir y provocaban reflexiones más amargas. No quería pensar en lo mucho que dolía que un inútil como Longbottom, al que siempre había despreciado y siempre despreciaría, fuera más respetado que él en el mundo mágico.

Con una habilidad fruto de la práctica, Draco relegó aquellos pensamientos al fondo de su mente. Si les hubiera hecho caso, la amargura le habría consumido hacía ya mucho tiempo. Draco había hecho las paces con su pasado: con la educación que había recibido, lo raro habría sido que no apoyara a Voldemort, y nunca habría podido arrepentirse de haber hecho todo lo posible para que él y sus padres sobrevivieran a la guerra. Tampoco podía arrepentirse de los insultos; por mucho que hubieran sido crueles y mezquinos, sus compañeros de Gryffindor no le caían mucho mejor ahora de lo que le caían en la escuela. Sí, eran valientes. Sí, habían luchado en el bando correcto (porque el bando ganador, al fin y al cabo, siempre era el correcto). Pero si te salvaban la vida era para recordártelo siempre y se les llenaba la boca hablando de paz y perdón mientras seguían castigando errores de veinte años atrás. Draco había llegado a respetar a algunos ex Gryffindor con los que se había ido encontrando tras la escuela, pero entre ellos no había uno solo con el que hubiera ido a clase.

Pero sí le dolía, y mucho, que Scorpius estuviera pagando por sus acciones. Sólo por eso, sí habría echado marcha atrás y le habría dicho a su versión escolar que vigilara la boca. Y no sabía cómo explicarle ahora a su hijo que sí, que tenía razón al pensar que Longbottom le estaba tratando así por él, que tendría que buscar la manera de esquivar su venganza.

Su madre interrumpió sus elucubraciones entrando al despacho. A sus sesenta y dos años, Narcissa no daba demasiados indicios de estar ya en la mediana edad. Mantenía su cabello libre de canas gracias a un hechizo y su aspecto seguía siendo elegante y distinguido. Draco se alegraba de que su madre no cometiera el error, frecuente en brujas y magos de su edad, de intentar aferrarse a la juventud.

-¿Dónde están los demás?

-Papá ha ido a casa de Philip Bulstrode –dijo, refiriéndose al suegro de su amigo Greg Goyle-. Astoria y Cassandra han ido al cine.

-Me ha llegado una lechuza de tu suegra. Al parecer ha desaparecido la vieja señora Parsons.

Draco trató de identificar el apellido.

-¿Es familia de Miles Bletchey? –Narcissa asintió-. Creo que no la he visto en mi vida. Y apuesto a que Miles tampoco.

-No estaría de más que le escribieras una carta.

Draco suspiró, pensando en el rato que llevaba intentando escribirle la carta a Scorpius.

-Sí, ya…

Narcissa lo miró inquisitivamente.

-¿Te ocurre algo, dragón? Pareces tan mustio como un Hufflepuff sin su beso de buenas noches.

Draco se mordió los labios un segundo, pensando si debía contárselo o no, y después decidió hacerlo.

-Todo eso de Longbottom metiéndose con Scorpius… Se supone que debo decirle que aguante y que ignore a ese imbécil, pero es muy fácil hablar cuando es él quien tiene que soportarlo.

-Tú otra única opción es sacarlo de Hogwarts.

-Ya sabes lo que pienso de eso. Los hemos criado fuera de Inglaterra para que no crecieran en medio de toda esta mierda. Pero este es su sitio, son Malfoy y son ingleses. Si seguimos educándolos en el extranjero, siempre se sentirán extranjeros aquí. No quiero que mis nietos vendan Malfoy manor porque les pilla demasiado lejos de su casa en los Estados Unidos.

-Nadie quiere eso –admitió Narcissa.

-Si Slughorn fuera el Jefe de Slytherin que debería ser, le aconsejaría cómo manejarlo, pero por lo que cuenta Scorpius, ese viejo idiota no tiene ni idea de lo que significa ser un Slytherin.

Su madre, que lo había tenido de Jefe de Casa durante sus años en Hogwarts, hizo un ademán indolente con la mano.

-Oh, sí lo sabe. Hace lo que ha hecho siempre, arrimarse al equipo ganador, practicar el sálvese quien pueda.

-A costa de los alumnos de Slytherin –dijo Draco, sorprendiéndose por el tono herido de su propia voz-. Que vuelven a tener como Jefe de Casa a alguien que no se preocupa de verdad por ellos.

Su madre se quedó en silencio, mirándolo con una expresión que decía a las claras que aquello era innecesariamente melodramático y no pensaba agraciarlo con un comentario, y después continuó como si no hubiera dicho nada. Draco contuvo su irritación; nunca había entendido por qué sus padres no le guardaban rencor a Snape, que se había hecho pasar durante años por un gran amigo suyo.

-¿Qué piensa Scorpius de todo esto?

-Que todos los que se meten con él son idiotas –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Narcissa sonrió un poco.

-Tiene las cosas claras, entonces. No creo que un buen jefe de Slytherin le hubiera dicho otra cosa.

Draco se pasó la mano por el pelo, del mismo color platino que el de su padre y el de su hijo.

-Han pasado diecinueve años… He educado a mis hijos para la paz. He intentado que crecieran sin resentimientos y sin prejuicios. Pero… me he equivocado, ¿verdad? Todavía estamos en guerra.

Su madre lo miró con una extrañada compasión.

-Querido, siempre estamos en guerra.

_Querido Scorpius,_

_Lamento oír que te estás encontrando con tantas dificultades en tus primeros días en Hogwarts, aunque no puedo decir que sea una gran sorpresa. Nunca he esperado mucho de la gente de otras casas, con excepción de algunos Ravenclaw._

_Me gustaría poder decirte que tengo el poder para hacer que Longbottom, los Weasley y los Potter te dejen tranquilo, pero eso es algo que nunca pudimos conseguir ni cuando estábamos en la cumbre de nuestro poder. Son molestias, Scorpius. Es de Hufflepuffs pensar que uno va a llevar una vida carente de molestias. Sólo puedo darte un consejo: espera siempre el momento adecuado. Aún sigo pensando que debes evitar meterte en problemas, pero si algún día necesitas vengarte, entonces no seas estúpido y asegúrate de que esa venganza no se volverá contra ti. _

_Creo que sabes que puedes hacernos a tus abuelos, a tu madre y a mí cualquier pregunta que necesites hacernos. Ignoro a qué extremos pueden llegar Longbottom y los otros nobles Gryffindor para demostrarte lo superiores moralmente que son a ti (espero que seas lo bastante mayor ya como para saber que esto es una ironía), pero como ya te dije antes de que fueras a Hogwarts, allí no vas a oír nada bueno sobre los Malfoy o los Slytherin. Si necesitas que te aclaremos cualquiera de sus insinuaciones, se trate de lo que se trate, no tengas reparos en pedírnoslo._

_Por supuesto, en vista de las recientes circunstancias, tu madre y yo hemos decidido que nos contentaremos con que apruebes Herbología, sin necesidad de que saques buena nota. En cuanto a las otras asignaturas, seguimos exigiéndote lo mismo, así que no te despistes con los deberes ni con los estudios._

_Necesito pedirte una cosa. Por lo que me has contado, Diana también va a ser un objetivo de Longbottom. Dudo mucho que las cartas que les envía a sus padres contengan algo más aparte de una relación de las cosas que ha comido a lo largo de la semana, así que te agradecería que me mantuvieras informado de cómo le va con todo este asunto. Ya sabes que para mí, Diana también es familia._

_Sé que todos en Malfoy manor te han escrito también, así que voy a saltarme la parte en la que te cuento cómo están todos. Yo estoy bien y sí, el efecto del hechizo supuestamente gracioso de Gabriel ha pasado y mi pelo vuelve a ser el de siempre, gracias. Puedes decirle a tu primo que retiro mi amenaza de atarlo de pies y manos y echarlo a un nido de inferi si vuelvo a verlo, aunque, desde luego, sigue siendo el destino que le espera si vuelve a producirse algo similar._

_Escribe pronto, Scorpius. _

_Te quiere,_

_Draco Malfoy_

_PD Justo cuando iba a mandar esta lechuza tu madre y tu hermana han vuelto del cine y tu madre me ha dicho que tu prima Morrigan les ha contado a tus tíos en su carta que un alumno de vuestro curso, un Slytherin, ha pedido –y obtenido- permiso para sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor._

_No acabo de entender cómo es posible que haya pasado algo así. Confío en que me escribas lo antes posible para confirmarme si es verdad y, en caso de que lo sea, me cuentes los detalles. Por si es cierto, espero que entiendas que, a partir de ahora, ese niño va a ser un espía de los Gryffindor, así que es mejor que no os relacionéis en absoluto con él. Cuídate._


	5. Chapter 5

Gracias por los comentarios!

Capítulo 5 **La vida en Hogwarts.**

A lo largo de los días siguientes, Scorpius fue aprendiendo todo lo que necesitaba saber para su nueva vida en Hogwarts. Ya no se perdía por los pasillos ni se sobresaltaba cuando oía los gritos de Peeves y se acostumbró a vigilar siempre lo que decía por si Watson andaba cerca y a repasar los deberes de Diana mientras hacía los suyos. Los profesores dejaron de ser desconocidos y descubrió sus flaquezas y sus límites con el instinto de todos los niños del mundo. Empezó a reconocer a los alumnos más notables; la mayoría eran Potter o Weasley, pero había otros que no lo eran, como los Buscadores de los equipos de quidditch, los dos Premios Anuales y unos pocos con famas algo más heterodoxas, como Leila Pickett, una alumna de sexto de Hufflepuff que tenía el dudoso honor de ser la primera anoréxica reconocida de Hogwarts, Nebula Edgecombe, la única sangrepura del colegio con padres divorciados, o Harry Travers, un Ravenclaw de quinto que en su segundo año se había comido un grillo vivo para ganar una apuesta.

Scorpius no tardó en comprender que él también era una pequeña celebridad, la cabeza más visible del curso de Slytherin en el que se habían reunido más niños de familias relacionadas con Voldemort. Daba la impresión de que todos los alumnos de Hogwarts sabía quién era y lo que habían hecho sus padres durante la guerra, y aunque la mayoría dejaron de mirarlo e intercambiar susurros en cuanto se acostumbraron a verlo por el colegio, había una minoría que se lo estaba haciendo pagar. Potter y su grupo ya se la tenían jurada; le habían mirado mal desde el primer día, pero desde que Watson les había contado lo que había dicho de Longbottom habían dado un paso más; al día siguiente de aquel chivatazo, lo habían acorralado en uno de los pasillos, lo habían empujado al suelo y le habían dicho entre insultos que si volvía a hablar mal del profesor iban a hacer que se arrepintiera.

Ya no habían vuelto a tocarlo, pero a veces le gastaban bromas pesadas con los artículos de la tienda del padre de Fred Weasley. Scorpius se había quejado a Slughorn, pero todo lo que había conseguido eran unas vagas palabras de consuelo. Era agotador, además de molesto y humillante, y Scorpius se estaba acostumbrando a moverse por los pasillos en estado de alarma, pendiente de cualquier movimiento brusco a su alrededor. Sólo se relajaba del todo en la Sala Común, entre los suyos, y aun así, allí tenía que vigilar lo que decía para que Watson no se chivara después. Por suerte, Scorpius había heredado la capacidad de recuperación de su padre; después de algún encontronazo con ellos, se tomaba un tiempo para lamerse las heridas y luego volvía a presentarse ante sus amigos listo para seguir con su vida como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Las clases con los Gryffindor estaban llenas de tensión. Scorpius era lo bastante listo como para darse cuenta de que gran parte de la culpa la tenía Longbottom, cuyo ejemplo era pésimo. En los días buenos, se limitaban a irse de ahí con unos cuantos puntos de menos, pero en los malos a Longbottom no le costaba nada ridiculizar el trabajo de alguno de ellos –especialmente de Diana, Damon o él- o incluso hacía comentarios sobre sus familias: un día le había preguntado a Diana, cuya torpeza había dejado bastante maltrecha a una de sus plantas, si había heredado el don para torturar de su padre, y otro día después de acusarlo sin razón de haber tirado un tiesto al suelo, le había dicho que era demasiado cobarde para decir la verdad, igual que su padre. Cuando los alumnos de Gryffindor salían de sus clases soltando risitas y cuchicheando entre ellos, Scorpius sentía el odio subir por su garganta como un jarabe espeso y amargo. Quizás no lo hacían todos, pero en aquellos momentos él no estaba para matices. En Defensa y Pociones, cuando los profesores no estaban escuchándoles, de vez en cuando cruzaban burlas o insultos. Pero los Slytherin habían aprendido rápidamente que tenían todas las de perder, no sólo porque la mayoría de profesores solían culparlos de todo, sino también porque eran casi la mitad que los Gryffindor, así que mantenían ese enfrentamiento muy subterráneo.

A veces, Scorpius miraba a Albus Potter y los huesos le decían que encararse abiertamente con él sería como llegar a algún sitio, como completar _algo_ hacia lo que le estaban empujando, aunque no sabía el qué, pero se resistía a dar ese primer paso. No mientras Potter no se metiera con él antes o no le diera motivos. Pero Potter, al contrario que la mayoría de sus parientes, parecía más interesado en atender en las clases que en meterse con él. De vez en cuando había una mirada especialmente intensa, un cruce de palabras, y entonces parecía que iba a pasar, pero uno de los dos acababa cediendo antes de que ese momento llegara. Por lo general Albus Potter le ignoraba y en esas circunstancias, eso era algo que Scorpius casi agradecía.

Como Scorpius ya había sido advertido de lo que le esperaba, aquellos disgustos no eran ninguna sorpresa. En cierto sentido, le hacían sentirse aún más Slytherin, más unido a su Casa. Y sus problemas con los Gryffindor o con Longbottom eran sólo un aspecto de su vida en Hogwarts; había otras cosas, cosas que compensaban los disgustos. No tenía demasiados problemas en las clases que compartía con los Hufflepuff y los Ravenclaw, así que los profesores de esas asignaturas, como Davies, Blackcrow y Flitwick, se ablandaron un poco con él en cuanto comprendieron que era un alumno listo y con más ganas de aprender que de causar problemas. A pesar de que le gustaba estar solo de vez en cuando, estaba disfrutando más de lo que esperaba con la convivencia con tantos niños de su edad, aunque uno de ellos fuera Watson, del que no podían fiarse. Con Hector y Britney se llevaba cada vez mejor y Cecily no le caía mal, aunque fuera la chica con la que menos conectaba porque sólo pensaba en ropa y gente famosa. Empezaban a convertirse en un grupo sólido, compacto, que los mayores de su Casa observaban con aprobación. Cuando no había deberes que hacer, siempre encontraban algo a lo que jugar o algún rincón de los terrenos de Hogwarts o del interior del castillo que explorar. Más de una vez salía de Herbología pensando que deberían haberlo enviado a otro colegio, pero en general, estaba contento allí.

* * *

Una tarde de finales de septiembre, un rumor empezó a extenderse rápidamente por Hogwarts proveniente de la Casa de Hufflepuff. Una de las alumnas de primero, de origen muggle, había decidido que prefería volver a estudiar en el mundo muggle con sus amigas, su ordenador y su video-consola.

-Pero… no aprenderá a hacer magia –dijo Albus, estupefacto, cuando se enteró.

-Madre mía, qué idiota –exclamó Amal, llevándose las manos a la cabeza con escandalizada incredulidad-. ¡La magia es mejor que todas esas cosas! ¡Ya jugará en vacaciones!

-Pues me ha dicho Molly que casi todos los años pasa algo así –dijo Rose, arrugando un poco la nariz.

Albus la miró con incredulidad.

-¿Qué?-La verdad, resultaba un poco insultante ser rechazado de esa manera.

-Sí, pregúntaselo y verás. Dice que antes casi no pasaba, pero que ahora lo raro es que ninguno de los sagremuggle se vaya a su casa.

James, que acababa de llegar a la Sala Común con Michael y Fred, se acercó entonces a ellos.

-Eh, ¿os habéis enterado? –dijo, dándole una palmadita amistosa a Albus a modo de saludo-. Hay una niña Hufflepuff de vuestro curso que se va a ir de Hogwarts.

-Sí, nos acabamos de enterar. Es una chica alta con el pelo rizado y rubio. Se llama… Dashwood, creo.

-Anne Dashwood –corroboró Rose-. Escucha, James, ¿a que casi todos los años hay algún mago de origen muggle que quiere volver a su casa?

-Sí, es verdad. El año pasado ya se fue un chico de Ravenclaw.

-Pero eso no es raro –dijo Michael, dejándose caer en uno de los sillones, granate y confortable-. El año pasado leí que hasta el siglo XVI o XVII era normal que algún sangremuggle abandonara de vez en cuando.

-¿Por qué? –preguntaron Rose y Albus a la vez.

-Porque en aquella época los muggles estaban muy influenciados por la religión y el cristianismo estaba en contra de la brujería, ya sabéis, así que algunos se agobiaban porque creían que iban a ir al infierno y terminaban dejando el colegio.

Albus arqueó las cejas, sorprendido. No había imaginado que hubieran llegado a creer tan en serio en esas tonterías. No recordaba cuándo ni por qué le habían hablado por primera vez de Dios, los cristianos y esas cosas, seguramente alguna Navidad, pero siempre había imaginado que sólo eran cuentos que la gente se contaba.

-Pero Molly ha dicho que antes casi no pasaba –dijo Rose, buscando a su prima con la vista, como si esperara que corroborara sus palabras-, que esto ha empezado hace sólo unos años.

-Ya, porque después de esa época, la cosa cambió, los muggles se volvieron un poco más normales y los sangremuggles comprendieron que no iban a ir al infierno por hacer magia y entonces empezaron a quedarse todos en Hogwarts. Y eso duró hasta hace unos diez años, más o menos.

-¿Y qué ha cambiado? ¿Por qué ya no les gustamos tanto?

-No sé, debe de ser por sus ordenadores y esas cosas, porque todos dan siempre esa excusa.

-Pero no entiendo por qué ha de irse –insistió ella-. Nosotros también tenemos ordenadores en el Aula de Estudios Muggles. Si tantas ganas tiene de usarlo que pida permiso, seguro que Blackcrow se lo da.

Amal intervino a regañadientes.

-Es que no es lo mismo. Hay seis ordenadores para un montón de alumnos. Y sus tarjetas gráficas no valen nada y además van lentísimos. Ya ves, sólo tres megas, eso no es nada. Pero da igual, esa niña está loca por marcharse. Yo también echo de menos mis cosas a veces, pero esto es mil veces mejor.

-Y además, nunca aprenderá a usar su magia –dijo Albus de nuevo, todavía sin creerse del todo que alguien pudiera tomar una decisión tan absurda.

Pero Dashwood la había tomado. Aquella noche, durante la cena, ya no estuvo en la mesa de Hufflepuff y sus compañeros dijeron que la jefa de su Casa, la profesora de Runas Carlota Lynch, se la había llevado a la enfermería y pasaría allí la noche.

-La sacarán de aquí mañana, cuando estemos en clase –le explicó Harry Creevey a Albus-. Los mayores dicen que lo hacen así siempre para que no esté todo el mundo allí mirándola.

A la mañana siguiente Dashwood seguía sin aparecer y ya no se la vio el resto del día, así que Albus supuso que Harry tenía razón. Por la noche, todo el mundo decía que ya había vuelto al mundo muggle. Los Hufflepuff no parecían muy afectados por el abandono; tenían más sangremuggles que ninguna otra casa y, por lo tanto, se encontraban más a menudo a esa situación. Algunos incluso justificaban esos abandonos, pues decían que era normal que, de vez en cuando, alguno añorara tanto su casa que tuviera que marcharse. Pero Albus se dijo, absolutamente convencido, que no sería nunca capaz de comprender cómo alguien podía renunciar a hacer magia.

* * *

Un día, un chivatazo de Watson se saldó con diez puntos menos para Slytherin y un nuevo castigo para Scorpius y Damon. Mientras ambos chicos rascaban con desgana el fondo de los calderos de la clase de Pociones, estuvieron hablando con resentimiento de maneras en las que podían vengarse de Watson. Tenía que ser algo que no les dejara sin equipo de quidditch ni hiciera que le quitaran puntos, ya que eso perjudicaría a Slytherin y no podían permitirse el lujo de perder más puntuación. Lamentablemente, todo lo que se les ocurría implicaba hechizos y pociones que aún no sabían hacer –y que quizá ni siquiera existían- y se marcharon de allí a las diez de la noche, cansados y frustrados. Los alumnos de primero ya estaban acostados y a punto de apagar las luces y Scorpius y Damon se desnudaron a toda prisa mientras le lanzaban a Watson miradas de odio concentrado.

-Puede que tenga que esperar a terminar el colegio, pero esta me la pagarás, gordo de mierda –le prometió Damon entre dientes.

Watson le lanzó una mirada petulante, pero no dijo nada. Nunca hablaba cuando estaba en la Sala Común o en el dormitorio, como si supiera el peligro que corría de hacer explotar una situación casi imposible. Metiéndose en la cama, Scorpius se dijo que Watson tenía que pagarlo antes, y siguió pensando venganzas. Tenía que haber algo que pudieran hacer, algo que les hiciera sentir que aquel idiota no podía amargarles la vida sin que hubiera al menos alguna consecuencia. Si ellos tenían que aguantar que los trataran así en Hogwarts por lo que habían hecho sus padres o sus abuelos, Watson también debía sufrir. De pronto, se le ocurrió una idea –infantil, asquerosa y por lo tanto, brillante- y aguardó pacientemente a que Watson estuviera dormido. Entonces se levantó con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Damon se medio incorporó en la cama antes de que Scorpius se acercara a él, revelando que aún seguía despierto, y éste le hizo una señal para que le siguiera al cuarto de baño.

Una vez dentro, Scorpius sonrió malignamente.

-Ya sé cómo podemos vengarnos.

Entonces se acercó a uno de los wateres, y empezó a mear.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Damon.

-Espera. –Cuando terminó, le hizo otra señal a Damon-. Ahora tú.

-No tengo ganas.

-Inténtalo. O escupe o algo.

Damon intentó mear y consiguió echar un chorrito.

-¿Y ahora?

Scorpius acentuó aún más su sonrisa y fue a la repisa en la que los cuatro chicos guardaban sus enseres de aseo. Watson había pecado de inocente al no protegerlos con un hechizo; quizás sus confiados padres Hufflepuff no habían pensado que fuera necesario.

Por desgracia para todos, su hijo estaba entre serpientes.

Por supuesto que era necesario.

Con ademanes medidos y a la vez teatrales, cogió la bolsa azul de Watson y sacó su cepillo de dientes, mostrándoselo a Damon. El chico, entendiendo al momento lo que planeaba hacer abrió mucho los ojos con incredulidad y Scorpius arqueó las cejas; ¿tenía alguna objeción? Pero no, la cara de Damon no reflejaba objeción alguna, sólo el más puro deleite y una admiración casi salvaje que hizo que Scorpius se sintiera poderoso.

Sin una sola señal de vacilación, Scorpius fue a la taza del water y sumergió el cepillo de Watson unos segundos. Damon empezó a sofocar una risa casi histérica, probablemente imaginándose a aquel chivato lavándose los dientes con aquello al día siguiente. Cuando lo sacó, Scorpius vio que se había quedado un poco amarillo y lo mojó con agua del grifo, sin frotar, para que no fuera tan evidente. Después guardó el cepillo de nuevo en su bolsa.

-Y lo haremos cada vez que se chive de alguno de nosotros –le dijo a Damon, con decisión.

* * *

En octubre empezaron también las actividades extraescolares. Durante siglos, la única oferta del colegio había sido el coro y el quidditch –y los duelos, a temporadas-, pero desde hacía unos años habían incorporado muchas actividades más. Había clases de diversos idiomas, de diversos instrumentos musicales, un campeonato bien organizado de ajedrez y un taller de pintura.

Por insistencia de su madre, tanto Scorpius como Cassandra habían recibido clases de piano desde pequeños. Estuvieran en el país que estuvieran, en su casa siempre había un piano disponible para ellos. Scorpius había recibido órdenes tajantes de apuntarse a las clases de piano de Hogwarts así que los martes y los jueves, después del té, empezó a ir al aula de música.

Scorpius disfrutaba tocando el piano, pero el problema de ir a las clases era que también tenía que practicar y realmente le costaba sacar tiempo, con todos los deberes que tenía. Por suerte, el profesor de música, el profesor Landau, no era demasiado exigente con los alumnos a no ser que fueran excepcionalmente buenos; Scorpius sólo era competente y quedaba fuera de su círculo de interés, así que le bastaba con esforzarse lo mínimo.

En las clases de piano había alumnos de las cuatro casas y de todos los cursos, pues se les dividía atendiendo exclusivamente a su nivel. En el grupo de Scorpius había cinco alumnos más. Seren Carmichael era una Hufflepuff de segundo bastante bonita que llevaba cuatro años tocando el piano. Había dos Ravenclaw: un chico de segundo, Guy Stone, que ceceaba al hablar y otro de cuarto que se llamaba Harry Dawlish. Scorpius no era el único Slytherin, había una chica de tercero que se llamaba Berenice Yaxley. El grupo lo cerraba Alexandra Vane, una Gryffindor de segundo, pequeña y feúcha, que se tomaba muy en serio sus clases.

A pesar de la mezcla de Casas, Scorpius descubrió que las clases transcurrían de manera sorprendentemente pacífica. Los seis estudiantes podían tener más o menos talento, pero apreciaban de corazón la música y algo dentro de ellos les impedía empezar con las rencillas de siempre cuando estaba sonando algo demasiado hermoso como para mancillarlo así. Seren Carmichael incluso se mostraba simpática con los dos Slytherin del grupo; Berenice se limitaba a ignorarla educadamente, pero a Scorpius le caía bien.

Hector se había apuntado al campeonato de ajedrez y había vuelto a la Sala Común diciendo que Albus Potter se había apuntado también.

-Pues ya puedes empezar a practicar para patearle el culo –dijo Damon.

-¿Para qué? –exclamó Morrigan, con cierta amargura-. Si él se presenta, podéis estar seguros de que le van a dar el campeonato. Si hasta Slughorn le regala puntos… Es el favorito de todos los profesores.

-No pueden regalarle el campeonato –replicó Scorpius, tajante-. Quien mate al rey, gana, y no hay nada que los profesores puedan hacer para cambiarlo. Tienes que intentarlo, Hector.

-Pero también se han apuntado muchos alumnos mayores, ¿no? –dijo Cecily.

-Hay dos campeonatos, uno para los alumnos de primero a tercero y otro para los de cuarto a séptimo –le explicó Scorpius. Luego miró a Hector-. Te ayudaremos a practicar, ¿vale? Además, con que quedes mejor situado que Potter nos conformamos.

Hector asintió.

-Bueno, lo intentaré.

Entonces Britney, que se había ido a la biblioteca, entró en la Sala Común y se acercó a ellos. Nada más verla, Scorpius supo que le había pasado algo; se la veía alterada, como si estuviera esforzándose en no echarse a llorar de rabia. Los demás también lo notaron y la rodearon con preocupación.

-¿Qué te pasa, Britney?

-¿Te han hecho algo los Gryffindor? –preguntó Damon.

Ella negó con la cabeza, con la vista baja y los labios apretados.

-Entonces, ¿qué ha pasado? –insistió Scorpius.

-¿Es cosa de chicas? –dijo Morrigan, inclinándose confidencialmente hacia ella-. ¿Quieres contárnoslo a nosotras?

Britney volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-Han sido unos de segundo –dijo al final, todavía mirando al suelo-. Me han dicho que era casi una san-sangresucia y que no debía de estar en Slytherin.

No sólo su madre era muggle; su padre era un sangremuggle de Ravenclaw. Y realmente con esa mezcla era inusual que hubiera acabado en Slytherin, pero el caso es que allí estaba. Y al contrario que ese traidor de Watson, a Britney le gustaba ser una de ellos. Nadie tenía derecho a decirle que ella no debía de estar allí.

-¿Quién ha sido? –le preguntó Scorpius, mientras Morrigan le pasaba el brazo por los hombros y le daba un pequeño achuchón para confortarla.

-Ese chico con el pelo tan rizado y el que va siempre con él, ése que lleva gafas.

Garraty y Vaisly, recordó Scorpius, que tenía buena memoria para caras y nombres. No le sonaba que sus padres o sus abuelos hubieran mencionado nunca esos apellidos, así que no debían de ser importantes. Entonces miró a su prima y a Damon por si ellos tenían más información que él.

-Los Garraty trabajan para los Bulstrode –dijo Morrigan, señalando a Diana-. Los Vaisly no me suenan, no creo que ni sean sangrepuras de verdad.

-No lo son –añadió Damon, con seguridad.

Scorpius supuso que debían de tener sangre muggle en la tercera o cuarta generación. Desde luego, no eran sangremuggles, pero tampoco se les podía considerar todavía sangrepura de verdad. Era como con el dinero; para que no te consideraran un nuevo rico, tu fortuna debía de tener al menos cinco generaciones de antigüedad. No tenía demasiado sentido, pero lo que importaba era que aquellos dos chicos no eran hijos de amigos o socios de sus padres y, por lo tanto, no tenían que preocuparse demasiado por las consecuencias.

Justo en ese momento, los dos chicos de segundo entraron en la Sala Común. Scorpius miró a sus compañeros y no hizo falta más; todos se movieron a una y echaron a caminar hacia Garraty y Vaisley. Los dos chicos se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba y sacaron rápidamente sus varitas, pero los de primero siguieron desarmados.

-¿Qué os pasa? –empezó Damon, con su voz más peligrosa-. No tendréis miedo de unos de primero, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué queréis?

-Lo sabéis muy bien –dijo Scorpius-.¿Por qué os habéis metido con Britney? ¿Queréis pelea con todos los de primero?

-Si no sabéis apoyar a los de vuestra Casa los que no debéis estar aquí sois vosotros –añadió Morrigan, con vehemencia.

Scorpius se dio cuenta de que los dos chicos estaban tan sorprendidos como preocupados; probablemente una pelea con todo primero no había entrado en sus planes. Pero antes de que pudieran decir nada, un alumno de sexto se paró frente a ellos.

-Eh, ¿qué pasa aquí?

Scorpius miró a los de segundo.

-Sí, ¿qué pasa? –repitió, retador.

Garraty y Vaisley cruzaron una mirada.

-Nada –dijo al final Garraty, sonando entre conciliador y resentido-. No pasa nada.

El alumno de sexto lanzó un pequeño gruñido desconfiado.

-Mejor. Nada de peleas, ¿está claro?

Todos asintieron y él se marchó. Los dos chicos de segundo les lanzaron una última mirada poco amistosa, pero poco inquietante y se marcharon también. Scorpius esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha.

-No se atreverán con los siete.-Entonces se giró hacia Britney y se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo también-. Si se vuelven a meter contigo dínoslo, ¿eh?

-Sí, por lo menos a esos podemos callarles la boca –dijo Morrigan.

Britney la abrazó repentinamente.

-Gracias.

Scorpius intercambió una mirada con Damon y Hector: las chicas eran raras. Pero Morrigan tenía razón: ya que tenían que tragar con tantas cosas, al menos lucharían cuando tuvieran posibilidad de vencer.

* * *

A esa altura del curso, también empezaban las pruebas para el quidditch. Scorpius, Diana, Damon, Britney y Hector fueron a verlas, igual que otros muchos curiosos.

El equipo de quidditch de Slytherin solía estar compuesto sólo de chicos por una razón; porque jugaban sumamente sucio. Gabriel les había contado que después de cada entrenamiento, al menos un par de jugadores tenían que pasar por la enfermería. Era una exageración, pero no por mucho. Eso no quería decir que las alumnas de Slytherin no pudieran formar parte del equipo. La madre de Diana, de hecho, había sido Bateadora del equipo en su sexto y séptimo año.

En ese momento, Slytherin contaba con una jugadora en el puesto de Guardián, Morana Higgs. Seguía siendo la mejor de su Casa protegiendo las porterías y mantuvo su lugar, pero uno de los Lanzadores lo perdió en beneficio de un alumno de tercero con mucha puntería. Además, tenían que cubrir el puesto de dos Bateadores y otro Lanzador que ya habían terminado el colegio.

-Somos bastante malos, ¿verdad? –comentó Britney.

Scorpius asintió con resignación.

-Dice mi primo que solemos ganar a Ravenclaw.

-Sí, en los diez últimos años, los asquerosos de Gryffindor han ganado la Copa de Quidditch siete veces y los Hufflepuff, tres –informó Damon.

Scorpius entrecerró los ojos mientras observaba con envidia a los alumnos que iban a competir ahora por el puesto de Bateador. Cyrus Furmage, el capitán, les estaba dando instrucciones sobre cómo colocarse en el campo. Estaba en quinto y aquel era su primer año como capitán, cosa que había creado ligeras expectativas entre los Slytherin. Aun así, el problema parecía ser el puesto de Buscador. El resto del equipo podía subsanar su falta de técnica con fuerza, entusiasmo y juego duro, pero el puesto de Buscador exigía un dominio de la escoba cien veces mejor. Y Belak, que había sido elegido aquel año también para ocupar esa posición, era simplemente un volador competente. Scorpius no podía esperar a pasar a segundo y competir por ese puesto: estaba seguro de que se lo darían.

-Yo pienso presentarme el año que viene para Buscador. Mi padre dice que soy muy bueno, mejor que él a mi edad.

Damon y Hector también querían ser Buscadores, pero Scorpius los había visto volar y sabía que no eran competencia para él. El primero volaba muy bien, pero no tenía el carácter constante y decidido que se necesitaba para ser un buen Buscador y el segundo no era tan bueno sobre la escoba como ellos.

-Yo seré Bateadora como mi madre –dijo Diana.

-Sí, pero para eso has de aprender a volar mejor –replicó Scorpius.

Ella asintió dócilmente.

-¿Y quién es el Buscador de Gryffindor? –preguntó Britney-. ¿James Potter?

Scorpius negó con la cabeza, recordando algo que le había dicho Gabriel.

-Hasta el año pasado era una chica, pero ya se ha ido del colegio. –Con un poco de suerte, su sustituto no sería tan bueno como ella -. Van a elegir Buscador nuevo este año. Igual lo eligen a él, no sé.

Y, efectivamente, al día siguiente se corrió la voz por Hogwarts de que un Potter volvía a ser el Buscador de Gryffindor. Los Slytherin que lo habían visto volar decían que no era para tanto, pero los Gryffindor actuaban como si hubieran dado con la fórmula infalible para la victoria. El propio James Potter parecía tan orgulloso de sí mismo que a Scorpius le extrañó que no empezara a besuquearse en los espejos. Con lo creído que se lo tenía, aquello era justo lo que le faltaba.

* * *

Aparte de en la sala de música, Scorpius sólo conocía un sitio más en el que las hostilidades quedaban momentáneamente suspendidas. Era en la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Scorpius no sabía a qué se debía, pero el profesor Zhou parecía tener alguna cualidad que hacía que nadie se sintiera demasiado inclinado a pelearse y aunque a veces los animales hacían ruidos desagradables o se escapaban o mordían, cuando Scorpius se marchaba de allí lo hacía con la sensación de que la clase había sido tranquila.

Era la única ocasión en la que podía verse a un alumno de Gryffindor y a otro de Slytherin intercambiando algún comentario sobre la clase o riéndose juntos de alguna broma de Zhou. Scorpius no sabía por qué pasaba, pero era como si durante aquel rato se olvidaran de la tradicional enemistad entre unos y otros.

Los alumnos mayores de Slytherin también lo notaban. Scorpius siempre oía hablar de él con bastante respeto, un hecho bastante insólito hacia un profesor que no era Slytherin ni tenía, a priori, características que un miembro de esa Casa pudiera valorar. Hasta McNair, que odiaba intensamente a todos los profesores de Hogwarts, decía que al menos no era un hipócrita insoportable ni un inútil de mierda como los otros, cosa que viniendo de él era todo un halago.

Aunque era un profesor muy apreciado, también resultaba muy misterioso, así que los rumores sobre él circulaban por fuerza por todo el colegio. No parecía haber un solo dato fiable: si había gente que decía que tenía unos sesenta años, también había quien decía cien, y si algunos afirmaban que estaba soltero, otros estaban seguros de que había enviudado. Se comentaba que era un experto en magia oriental, perfectamente capacitado para dar Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, que descendía de príncipes tibetanos y que guardaba una alfombra voladora en su habitación.

Scorpius le había pedido a sus padres que le contaran si sabían algo de él. La respuesta llegó una semana después: se sabía muy poco de Wei Zhou, excepto que había llegado a Inglaterra en diciembre de 2016, que tenía sesenta y seis años y que había estudiado en la Academia Dragón Azul para Jóvenes Magos y Brujas, una de las tres escuelas mágicas que existían en China. Scorpius la leyó en la habitación de las chicas de primero, rodeado de los demás. Era un buen sitio para mantener a Watson alejado porque ni siquiera Slughorn podía hacer nada contra la regla que decía que uno no podía entrar en otro dormitorio excepto el propio sin permiso de sus ocupantes.

-Entonces lo contrataron para venir a Hogwarts a los pocos meses de llegar –señaló Britney.

-Con lo bien que habla inglés, pensaba que llevaría más tiempo en el país –dijo Damon, tirando a Britney de uno de sus oscuros rizos sólo porque sí. La niña le dio un manotazo y él soltó una risilla.

-Puede haber estado otras veces en Inglaterra –replicó Scorpius, doblando la carta y volviendo a guardarla en el sobre-. Igual es mestizo y ha viajado aquí como muggle y no sale en nuestros registros. O igual ha aprendido inglés en China.

-Yo creo que guarda algún secreto –dijo Morrigan, con más fascinación que desaprobación-. Puede que cometiera algún crimen y tuviera que huir de su país.

Scorpius chasqueó la lengua y la miró con incredulidad. Aunque no lo estuviera diciendo como crítica, le parecía una teoría absurda. Saltaba a la vista que Zhou era inofensivo.

-No digas tonterías. Se nota que es demasiado bueno como para hacer nada malo.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-No sé –dijo Diana-. Pero es mi profesor favorito de Hogwarts.

Y por una vez, fue ella la que dijo todo lo que había que decir sobre el tema


	6. Chapter 6

**NdA**. Está visto que soy incapaz de aguantar hasta el lunes, así que mejor cambio el día de publicación al domingo. Muchas gracias a todos por comentar!

* * *

Capítulo 6 **Tentaciones**

De vez en cuando, Kingsley Shacklebolt, el Ministro de Magia, le decía de broma a Harry que desde que había sido nombrado Jefe de los Aurores ya no se pasaba a visitarlo por su despacho con tanta frecuencia como antes. Y a Shacklebolt no le faltaba razón, pues Harry evitaba acercarse al despacho del Ministro a no ser que se tratara de un asunto oficial.

La razón de su comportamiento era Cavan Broderick, el secretario personal de Shacklebolt, que había entrado a trabajar al servicio del Ministro unas semanas después del nombramiento de Harry. Cavan Broderick era un mago de veintiocho años, rubio, de ojos muy azules y Premio a la Sonrisa Más Encantadora durante dos años consecutivos. Sin embargo, al contrario que Gilderoy Lockhart, Broderick _sí_ tenía la sonrisa encantadora y _no_ era un imbécil inútil y vanidoso. Shacklebolt estaba satisfecho con él y lo consideraba un hombre hábil y competente.

El problema era que cuando Harry se acercaba al despacho para ver a Shacklebolt, Broderick lo saludaba con una sonrisa que contenía sólo un asomo de insinuación, el suficiente como para que Harry, sin llegar a sentirse acosado o molesto, pudiera tener la certeza de que al secretario le gustaría irse con él a la cama. Broderick sabía que estaba casado y que amaba a su mujer y nunca había intentado ir más allá; Harry no era ningún mojigato y después de todos esos años siendo un héroe para el mundo mágico, lo último que podía sorprenderle era que alguien se sintiera atraído por él.

Lo que le molestaba y le hacía evitar el despacho de Shacklebolt era que a veces se encontraba deseando que Cavan Broderick sí intentara ir más allá.

Harry había descubierto que también le gustaban los chicos cuando él y Ginny sólo eran novios. A pesar de que en el mundo mágico se consideraba algo absolutamente normal, Harry no podía evitar tener presente que, para los muggles, "maricón" era uno de los peores insultos. Y aunque jamás había pensado que ser homosexual pudiera tener nada de malo, la cosa cambiaba un poco cuando era él quien podía ser homosexual. Su primer instinto fue negar ese descubrimiento y seguir saliendo con Ginny a la que, en cualquier caso, quería de verdad.

Con el tiempo, Harry había hecho más o menos las paces con su deseo sexual. Él estaba enamorado de Ginny y no se le pasaba por la cabeza serle infiel; a veces encontraba atractiva a otra mujer, a veces encontraba atractivo a un hombre, pero no tenía por qué hacer nada ni con unos ni con otros. En ocasiones se definía para sus adentros como "bisexual en la teoría, heterosexual en la práctica". Y por lo general, siempre se había alegrado de no haber tenido ninguna relación, siquiera un beso, con ningún hombre. Se sentía más cómodo con esa versión de sí mismo.

Pero cuando veía a Broderick no se alegraba tanto. Él le sonreía con esa insinuación y Harry empezaba a pensar en todas las cosas que podrían hacer si no estuviera casado Era simple deseo, y lo sabía; evitaba la tentación siempre que podía y se esforzaba en ser simplemente cortés con Broderick cuando no le quedaba otro remedio que tratar con él. Y aun así, después de verlo casi siempre solía sentirse un poco culpable.

A lo largo de aquellos años, Harry había pensando en contarle alguna vez a Ginny que también encontraba atractivos a los hombres. Era bastante improbable que fuera a escandalizarse; al fin y al cabo, él era el único que había estado a punto de asfixiarse con un trozo de pavo cuando su suegro había mencionado como si nada, durante una cena del día de Navidad, a un chico con el que había salido en Hogwarts. Pero cada vez que lo había intentado, se había echado atrás. Habría sido diferente si hubiera dejado de querer a Ginny o si sólo le atrajeran los hombres, pero ese no era el caso. Y algo dentro de él prefería ser recordado como heterosexual.

Si sólo Broderick encontrara otro trabajo fuera del Ministerio o engordara hasta ponerse como tío Vernon…

-Buenos días, jefe Potter –le saludó Broderick-. El Ministro Shacklebolt le está esperando.

-Gracias –dijo, intentando no mirarlo. A veces se preguntaba si Broderick notaría el efecto que causaba en él. Creía que no. _Esperaba_ que no.

Shacklebolt estaba sentado en su sillón, leyendo un memorando con cara de mal humor, aunque su rostro se suavizó bastante al ver llegar a Harry. El Ministro había envejecido muy poco desde su llegada al cargo veinte años atrás, en el convulso año de la guerra y seguía siendo un hombre efectivo, sensato y capaz.

-Ah, Harry, buenos días… Siéntate, por favor.

-¿Alguna novedad?

-Vamos a tener una delegación proveniente de Irán a principios de diciembre. Tenemos que organizar la seguridad para esos seis días.

Harry asintió. Su trabajo como Jefe de los Aurores también incluía esas tareas

-Cuente con ello.

-Y también quería hablarte de la inspección anual de las casas de los Marcados para el próximo año. Creo que sería mejor hacerla cuanto antes y olvidarnos de ese asunto

El Wizengamot había decretado varias disposiciones para muchos de los colaboradores de Voldemort puestos en libertad y, entre ellas, estipulaba que el ministerio tenía derecho a inspeccionar sus casas al menos una vez al año para asegurarse de que no escondían objetos de magia negra. Los primeros años había parecido una medida inteligente para asegurarse de que seguían por el buen camino, pero casi veinte años después, Harry empezaba a estar harto de todo aquel asunto. Nunca encontraban nada y por lo general resultaba una experiencia desagradable.

Pero tenían que hacerlo. La sociedad mágica había tolerado algunas penas de cárcel muy leves, como la de Lucius Malfoy, sólo porque se les había dado la seguridad de que siempre estarían vigilados.

-Podemos organizarlo para la segunda semana de enero.

-Perfecto.

* * *

Harry no se había olvidado de las dos ancianas desaparecidas, pero habían pasado varias semanas y no habían encontrado ninguna pista sobre su paradero, ni siquiera sobre si seguían vivas o muertas; por mucho que le pesara, el caso había llegado a un punto muerto.

Y entonces, un día de noviembre, una bruja acudió al ministerio para denunciar que su hermano, Ignatius Cresswell, llevaba tres semanas desaparecido. Al principio, Harry no estuvo seguro de que se tratara de un caso relacionado con los otros dos. El mago que había desaparecido no encajaba con el perfil de las otras víctimas y, además, se trataba de un hombre algo trastornado que sí podía haberse marchado por su cuenta. Pero sólo dos días después, les avisaron de otra desaparición, esta vez reciente: se trataba de una mujer joven de veinticinco años que también vivía sola. Se llamaba Emma Bell y era prima de una alumna de Gryffindor, Katie Bell, que había jugado en el equipo de quidditch con Harry.

Los padres de Emma estaban en el comedor de la vacía casa de su hija, tensos y desolados. Habían descubierto su desaparición aquella misma mañana, después de pasar el día anterior intentando localizarla. Emma llevaba dos días sin acudir a su trabajo en Gringotts y Harry había enviado a varios aurores a interrogar a sus compañeros humanos y a un miembro de la Oficina de Relaciones con los Goblins para que hablara con estos.

Las preguntas eran las mismas que en los otros casos. ¿Podía tener motivos para desaparecer voluntariamente? ¿Había hecho algo así antes? ¿Tenía enemigos? Las respuestas eran todas negativas y tampoco encontraron señales visibles de violencia o restos de magia que no fuera puramente doméstica. Harry subió a la primera planta, donde estaba el dormitorio de Emma; la cama estaba hecha y había una novela de misterio sobre la mesilla. Era una habitación bonita, fresca, que hablaba de una chica absolutamente normal, una chica que bajo ningún concepto debería haber desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

Los interrogatorios de sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo tampoco arrojaron ninguna luz sobre lo que había pasado. Emma no les había mencionado que estuviera asustada o preocupada por algo ni parecía tener problema alguno. Había un ex novio, y el propio Harry fue a hablar con él, pero el chico tenía coartada para las horas en las que supuestamente había pasado todo y, además, se ofreció al momento a testificar bajo los efectos de la veritaserum. Parecía horrorizado ante la idea de que lo consideraran capaz de hacerle daño a Emma y Harry se marchó convencido de que estaba siendo sincero.

* * *

Al día siguiente, al regresar de una visita vespertina a la BIM, Harry vio a Draco Malfoy caminando por el vestíbulo del Ministerio. Le acompañaba un mago de unos cincuenta años de edad con aspecto extranjero, quizás sueco o danés. Harry entrecerró los ojos un momento, mientras una idea empezaba a formarse en el fondo de su mente, y echó a andar hacia ellos para interceptarles el paso.

-¡Espera, Malfoy! Tengo que hablar contigo.

Malfoy, que le había visto acercarse, frunció un poco el ceño.

-Entonces mándame una lechuza. Ahora estoy en medio de un asunto importante.

Quizás si hubiera usado otro tono, Harry habría accedido a posponer aquella conversación, pero había sonado demasiado arrogante, como si pensara que estaba por encima de todo cuando la verdad era que estaba obligado por ley a someterse a cualquier interrogatorio que los aurores consideraran oportuno.

Ese era el principal problema de los Malfoy: después de todo lo que había pasado, todavía creían que el mundo mágico les debía algo.

-Ahora, Malfoy.

-Potter, te digo….

Harto de su actitud, Harry le interrumpió, sacando su varita.

-¿Prefieres que te detenga?

Malfoy enrojeció ligeramente mientras le lanzaba una mirada de reojo al tipo que iba con él. El mago preguntó algo en algún idioma que Harry no pudo identificar y Malfoy le respondió en el mismo idioma. Entonces, el mago extranjero apretó los labios, dijo algo más y se fue. La mirada de odio que Malfoy le dirigió a Harry fue lo mejor que a éste le había pasado en lo que llevaba de día.

-Si me has echado a perder este negocio…

Harry arqueó las cejas, sin poder creer que aquel idiota aún creyera que podía amenazar a alguien.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué harás? –Malfoy no dijo nada y Harry meneó la cabeza con disgusto-. Lo que imaginaba.

Parecía imposible, pero el odio en los ojos de Malfoy se acentuó aún más. Por desgracia, duró sólo un momento, pues Malfoy apretó los dientes y consiguió poner sus emociones bajo control.

-¿A qué se debe este acoso, Potter? ¿Tienes realmente algo que decirme o es que tu vida es así de aburrida?

-No te pases de listo, Malfoy y acompáñame. No volveré a pedírtelo –avisó, haciendo un ademán con la varita.

Mientras iban a una de las salitas de interrogatorios, Harry miró a Malfoy de reojo. En los últimos años había vivido a caballo entre Inglaterra y el extranjero y no se habían cruzado más de una docena de veces. Los aurores habían seguido de cerca sus actividades y sus negocios en territorio británico y estaban aparentemente limpios, pero tanto Malfoy como sus padres mantenían aún fuertes lazos con gente relacionada con Voldemort. Harry sabía perfectamente que los Malfoy se lo pensarían dos veces antes de volver a seguir a otro Mago Tenebroso, pero tenía la impresión de que sí estaban un poco al corriente de lo que pudiera estar cociéndose en ese tipo de ambientes.

Encontraba algo en Malfoy aquel día que a Harry no le acababa de cuadrar, como si hubiera algo en él distinto a la última vez que se habían visto, y no sabía qué era. Iba vestido como siempre, sobrio y oscuro. Su rostro seguía siendo puntiagudo y antipático. Sólo cuando llegaron a la puerta se dio cuenta de que era su pelo; en la estación de Hogwarts había pensado –no sin cierta satisfacción-, que le estaba empezando a retroceder, pero ahora no tenía esa impresión. Quizás había usado algún hechizo o poción crecepelo, el muy presumido.

-¿Estoy detenido? –inquirió Malfoy cuando vio dónde le había llevado.

Parecía más receloso que inquieto.

-¿Has hecho algo para que te detenga?-replicó Harry.

Malfoy volvió a fruncir el ceño y se sentó en una de las sillas.

-Si estoy detenido, la ley te obliga a decírmelo –dijo, arrastrando las palabras irritantemente.

-Sólo quiero hacerte unas cuantas preguntas –replicó Harry, permaneciendo de pie-. ¿Sabes quién es Emma Bell?

-He leído en El Profeta que ha desaparecido –contestó Malfoy, con indiferencia.

-¿Sabes algo de su desaparición?

Malfoy pareció realmente sorprendido por la pregunta.

-¿Lo preguntas en serio?

-Contesta a la pregunta, Malfoy.

-No, Potter, no sé nada de ese asunto.

Harry lo estudió con ojos inquisitivos. Malfoy estaba actuando como si pensara que estaba haciendo todo eso para fastidiarle, una reacción que, viniendo de él, olía bastante a inocencia. Pero en realidad no pensaba que fuera culpable, sólo que podía saber quién andaba detrás de lo que estaba pasando.

-Cuando los mortífagos empezaron a actuar, la primera señal de que algo iba mal fue que empezó a desaparecer gente.

Malfoy entendió la indirecta perfectamente y le dedicó una mueca despectiva, pero luego su expresión cambió, como si hubiera comprendido algo.

-Crees que las tres desapariciones están relacionadas, ¿verdad? –Harry no contestó-. ¿Y por qué iba a saber yo nada de los mortífagos? Si quedara en libertad alguien aún leal a Voldemort, nos consideraría a mi familia y a mí unos traidores. Te recuerdo que delatamos a unos cuantos durante los juicios.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-No tienen por qué ser exactamente mortífagos, sólo criminales que siguen sus pasos, magos oscuros que quieren revivir sus pasados días de gloria.

Malfoy torció el gesto.

-Me halagas, Potter.

-Tú conoces a mucha gente que practica o ha practicado la magia negra, ¿no? Puede que hayas oído algo: algún nombre, algún rumor…

-No he oído nada.

-¿Estás seguro?-Harry decidió presionarlo un poco más: se lo debía a Emma Bell y a las otras víctimas-. Malfoy, si me entero de que tú o tu padre sabíais algo de esto y no lo dijisteis, esta vez nada os librará de Azkaban.

-Sigo sin haber oído nada –replicó secamente. Después se arregló se atusó los puños de su camisa con aire que pretendía ser indiferente-. ¿Has terminado ya o necesitas seguir abusando de tu autoridad un poco más?

Hasta donde Harry podía decir, Malfoy estaba diciendo la verdad. Podría haberle dado veritaserum para asegurarse, ya que la ley también se lo permitía, pero contrariamente a lo que Malfoy pensaba, había cosas que sólo hacía cuando era realmente necesario. No tenía ninguna sospecha firme contra él y darle veritaserum habría sido llevar las cosas demasiado lejos. En esas circunstancias, seguir interrogándole era perder el tiempo.

-Si necesitara abusar de mi autoridad, te tendría tres días incomunicado mientras te investigo o te inflaría a veritaserum antes de repetir otra vez el interrogatorio. La ley lo permite, con los Marcados, ¿recuerdas?

Malfoy soltó una pequeña carcajada de asombro y clavó en él los ojos.

-¿Cómo podría olvidarlo, Potter? –le preguntó, en tono irónicamente suave-. Si eso pasara, tú llegarías corriendo a recordármelo.

Harry sintió un ramalazo de antipatía hacia él y se dio cuenta de que si seguían hablando existía la posibilidad de que acabara haciendo algo injusto de verdad

-Será mejor que te vayas ya, Malfoy.

Malfoy se puso de pie y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

* * *

Bertil Knutson, uno de los mayores distribuidores de pociones de Noruega, pensaba ahora que sus socios potenciales estaban todavía considerados como unos criminales en su país y podían acabar en cualquier momento en Azkaban. Draco se pasó el resto de la tarde haciéndole la pelota para contrarrestar el mal efecto que había causado la interrupción de Potter. Por lo general, a Draco no le costaba mucho halagar oídos ajenos para sus propósitos, pero resultaba difícil hacerlo cuando estaba tan furioso y ni siquiera había podido desahogarse.

Después de una de las cenas más caras que Draco había pagado nunca –y no es que eso importara demasiado, por suerte-, Knutson finalmente se decidió a hacer negocios con los Malfoy. Draco tuvo que aceptar algunas condiciones un poco menos ventajosas que las iniciales, pero se sintió aliviado; no se trataba de dinero, del que tenían de sobra para varias vidas, sino de respetabilidad, de contactos, de poder, de _seguridad._ Una gran parte de la economía mágica dependía de su familia, un factor que había sido de vital importancia para evitar condenas y expolios mucho mayores tras la guerra: el ministerio sabía que mandarlos a la cárcel por mucho tiempo equivalía a arriesgarse a una crisis económica de primera magnitud. Incluso si ellos hubieran sido obligados a colaborar en el desmantelamiento de su fortuna para evitar la dementorización, para cuando hubieran desentrañado todas las ramificaciones de sus negocios y hubieran renegociado las condiciones con todos los socios de los Malfoy, nacionales y extranjeros, la economía mágica británica habría hecho aguas por todas partes.

Además, perder un trato era una derrota, pero perderlo por culpa de ese bastardo hipócrita de Potter le habría puesto enfermo.

Cuando regresó a Malfoy manor, aún tenía deseos de gritarle a alguien, pero hizo un esfuerzo por seguir controlándose y se fue al salón de invierno, donde sabía que encontraría a su familia. A medio camino oyó a Astoria tocando el piano; aunque no era un entendido, la había escuchado tantas veces que reconocía su estilo al momento. Cuando entró en el salón, vio a su madre escuchando la música mientras su padre hacía un crucigrama y Cassandra, ya en pijama, leía un cuento. Draco miró a su hija y parte de la rabia se evaporó. Era una niña muy guapa, parecida a Astoria, pero con los ojos del mismo azul que su abuela Narcissa y la nariz afilada y puntiaguda de su padre y su abuelo. Aunque sólo tenía nueve años, Draco sospechaba a veces que su hija planeaba ya cómo dominar el mundo y que había comenzado por su abuelo. Lucius Malfoy se había ablandado bastante con Scorpius, pero se volvía lelo perdido cuando Cassandra le hacía monerías. Draco había bajado a su padre del pedestal durante la guerra, pero si no lo hubiera hecho entonces, el día en el que lo había visto con la cabeza llena de trencitas porque Cassandra quería jugar a hacer peinados habría sido también un buen momento.

Cassandra fue la primera en verlo y le sonrió.

-Hola, papá –dijo, poniéndose en pie para ir a darle un beso.

Draco se inclinó para que su hija pudiera besarle en la mejilla.

-Ven, dejemos que tu madre termine de tocar.

Astoria le guiñó el ojo mientras seguía con su pieza y Narcissa le sonrió. Draco se sentó en el sofá en el que estaba su padre, quien le dio una palmadita en el hombro a modo de su saludo mientras le preguntaba con la mirada si había cerrado el trato. Él asintió y apoyó la espalda en el respaldo, con Cassandra acurrucada contra él oliendo a dulce y a flores, y trató de olvidar los sinsabores del día y perderse en la música. Por fortuna no había tenido que tratar mucho con Potter en los últimos años, pero siempre que lo hacía terminaba resentido y furioso y, lo que aún era peor, olvidaba que tenía motivos de sobra para sentirse feliz. Pero los tenía y casi todos estaban reunidos allí, en esa habitación.

Cuando Astoria terminó, Narcissa le sonrió con aprobación.

-Maravilloso, querida.

Draco se puso en pie y fue hacia ella para saludarla por fin.

-Mi madre tiene razón –dijo, con más cortesía que verdadero sentimiento. Aunque estaba más tranquilo que cuando había entrado, su irritación no había desaparecido del todo-. Ha sido precioso.

-Gracias –dijo Astoria, notando que algo no iba bien-. Pero dime, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo es que Knutson ha dado tantos problemas?

-Sí –dijo Lucius-. Ayer me dijiste que lo tenías ya convencido.

-Lo tenía convencido.-Draco miró a Cassandra. En vista de lo que contaba Scorpius en las cartas, no tenía mucho sentido esforzarse en evitar que odiara a los Potter o a los Weasley, ya que parecía obvio que ellos se ganarían su odio en cuestión de días, pero era un hábito de muchos años y se dispuso a dar una versión muy suavizada de los hechos-. Lo que pasa es que cuando hemos ido al Ministerio a que hablara con uno de nuestros hombres en el Departamento de Cooperación Internacional, nos hemos encontrado con _cierto_ Auror que tenía ganas de fastidiar.

Sus padres y su mujer supieron perfectamente a quién se refería.

-La tía Pansy dice que todos los Aurores apestan –dijo Cassandra.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. Pansy iba a acabar en Azkaban cualquier día.

-Todos los Aurores no apestan –replicó, casi automáticamente. Luego reflexionó sobre lo que acababa de decir y rectificó-. Sólo los de aquí, la verdad, para qué voy a engañarte…

Astoria le lanzó una mirada de reojo, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Qué ha hecho? –preguntó Narcissa.

-Quería hacerme unas preguntas que no podían esperar aunque tuviera a Knutson al lado, lo cual no ha causado muy buena impresión. He tenido que dedicarle toda la tarde, invitarlo a cenar y modificar algunas de las condiciones para volver a ganármelo.

-¿Qué condiciones? –preguntó su padre.

Draco se puso a dar los detalles de la negociación. Astoria, a la que nunca le habían interesado los negocios, se puso a leer, pero Cassandra les escuchaba con atención. Tanto Draco como Lucius coincidían en que era muy probable que la niña tuviera más talento para manejar los negocios familiares que su hermano. Scorpius era el principal heredero, por ser el mayor, pero era posible darle a otro hermano más poder sobre los negocios si demostraba más habilidad o más ganas por dedicarse a ellos.

Cuando Cassandra se fue a dormir, Draco contó qué había pasado exactamente con Potter y lo hizo fijándose de un modo especial en la expresión de su padre, que tenía más posibilidades de saber algo al respecto que él mismo. La cara de Lucius, sin embargo, sólo dejaba traslucir un moderado interés por las desapariciones y la animadversión de costumbre hacia Potter.

Las cosas _podrían_ haber sido distintas. En séptimo año, Draco había pasado rápidamente de desearle una muerte lenta a Potter a desear su victoria, pero entonces éste había llegado, capturado con sus amigos, a la mansión. ¿Qué había hecho Draco? Intentar ayudarlo, fingir que no lo reconocía delante de su tía Bellatrix cuando cualquier estúpido podía imaginar que si los otros dos eran Granger y Weasley, el tercero en discordia sólo podía ser Potter. ¿Y qué había hecho Potter a cambio? Había huido, dejándole atrás, _desarmado_, en manos de un Voldemort que estaba lívido de furia por la fuga y más que dispuesto a castigar a los Malfoy por ello.

Así le había pagado la ayuda.

Pero después Potter le había salvado la vida dos veces e incluso había declarado en el juicio que él había actuado bajo amenaza de muerte y que habían sido más prisioneros de Voldemort que colaboradores. Los tres Malfoy habían pensado que eso saldaba las cuentas; sus destinos y el de Potter parecían demasiado entremezclados, había una red de favores –renuentes, pero favores-entre ellos y era mejor dejarlo todo atrás. Pronto, sin embargo, habían descubierto que eso no iba a ser posible. Cuando su madre y él habían empezado a romper su aislamiento, a tantear ese nuevo mundo en el que no eran bienvenidos, Draco descubrió que los Weasley eran incapaces de no sonreír burlonamente cuando tenía la desgracia de cruzárselos y que Potter lo miraba, si lo miraba, como si fuera una criatura patética que no merecía un odio en condiciones. El primero en regodearse en el hecho de que Potter le hubiera salvado del incendio en la Sala de Menesteres fue Ron Weasley, pero Potter le había reído la gracia y Draco había sentido cómo su ligera simpatía, su agradecimiento hacia él, empezaba a evaporarse. Después Potter había empezado a formar parte de las partidas de aurores que inspeccionaban periódicamente la mansión y la simpatía había desaparecido del todo.

Draco entendía el mensaje: todavía estaban en bandos distintos. Potter lo había decidido así tras la guerra y Draco lo había aceptado sin rasgarse las vestiduras. Nunca había esperado nobleza de nadie y, como Slytherin, tenía un conocimiento instintivo de lo que eran las prerrogativas de los vencedores. Si quería verlo y tratarlo como a uno de los derrotados, estaba en su derecho, igual que él estaba en su derecho de odiarlo y despreciarlo por ello. Así eran las reglas de la enemistad.

Sin embargo, sabía que no era prudente mostrar ese odio y Astoria le había enseñado que tampoco era inteligente vivirlo. Potter estaba ahora en una posición de fuerza: tenía las de ganar en cualquier enfrentamiento, y todo lo que Draco conseguiría sería enrabietarse o quedar en ridículo. ¿Y no era eso lo que Potter y sus amigos querían? Si mordía el anzuelo y se dejaba llevar por el odio, sería el hombre que Potter necesitaba para poder sentirse superior, no el que él quería ser. Estaba claro por cual de las dos versiones de sí mismo iba a apostar, y por eso, cada vez que se topaba con Potter, le dedicaba un asentimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo para hacérselo ver.

No era fácil. Potter siempre se sentía como una irritante nota discordante. Pero lo intentaba, y esa era una de esas luchas que tenía mérito en sí misma.

En comparación, su odio libre de matices y complicaciones por casi todos los Weasley resultaba casi refrescante. Los Weasley, con sus nombres de reyes ingleses muggles y su ropa de segunda mano. Ron Weasley había apestado a amargura todos los años en Hogwarts; había sido gracioso ver cómo se convencía a sí mismo de que no estaba resentido por ello, que no odiaba a los Malfoy porque gastaban más en un día de lo que su familia ganaba en un mes. Y había que verlos ahora, nuevos ricos presumiendo de lo que tenían, como si algo de lo que tuvieran no se lo debieran a Potter. Incluso la tienda de artículos de broma que les había permitido salir de la indigencia había comenzado gracias un préstamo suyo.

Patético.

-Obviamente esas desapariciones no están relacionadas con la sangre –dijo Narcissa-. La señora Parsons es de un linaje bastante antiguo mientras que la señora Corner era nieta de muggles. Y Emma Bell… su madre tiene un octavo de sangre muggle, y los Bell son de sangre pura.

Draco sabía que sus padres seguían creyendo en los prejuicios sobre la sangre, pero ya no decían nunca la palabra sangresucia; la única manera de que no se les escapara en un lugar indebido y echara a perder su trabajo de años para volver a ocupar una posición mínimamente respetable en la sociedad era borrarla para siempre de su vocabulario. Draco sólo la usaba ya para referirse mentalmente a Hermione Granger, a la que detestaba más por todas las reformas legales que había hecho o intentado hacer que por sucesos relacionados con la guerra.

-Potter cree que estamos al tanto de todo lo que ocurre en el mundo criminal –replicó Draco, con desdén.

Su padre torció el gesto. Él también estaba envejeciendo bien, aunque el rubio platino de su cabello estuviera ahora veteado de un gris tan claro como el de sus ojos.

-¿Ahora estamos al nivel de Mundungus Fletcher?

-Yo creo que debe de tratarse de algún asesino en serie –opinó Astoria-. Si esas desapariciones tuvieran algún valor simbólico, el responsable ya lo habría hecho saber. Y si fueran secuestros, también habría llegado alguna nota pidiendo un rescate.

Draco se acordó de una temporada que habían pasado en Italia, seis años atrás. Una lechuza le había llevado un mensaje que ponía "_Soi un secuetsrador malo i e secuesrtado ha Cassandra i si qieres berla con vida tienes qe dar le ha Scorpius dos galeones parra golosinas_." Draco, a decir verdad, lo había encontrado tan gracioso que aún podía reírse recordándolo; conservaba aquella nota desde entonces y ahora la guardaba en la mesa de su despacho. Astoria, sin embargo, se había enfadado mucho con sus hijos –la pequeña había colaborado a cambio de la mitad del botín y había accedido a permanecer escondida durante los diez o quince minutos que creían que podrían resistir sus padres a tan terrible chantaje- y los había dejado sin postres una semana entera. Scorpius, además, había tenido deberes extra de ortografía durante el resto del año.

Pero por divertido que hubiera sido aquello, lo de los secuestros no tenía ninguna gracia y Draco se encontró deseando que Potter resolviera pronto aquel asunto aunque eso supusiera ver triunfar a alguien a quien no podía soportar.

* * *

Harry había sido Auror durante quince años ya. En todo ese tiempo había investigado un puñado de asesinatos, cinco desapariciones, una violación y multitud de robos y estafas en los que se había usado magia negra. Había trabajado con los Aurores codo con codo cuando eran sus compañeros y lo hacía ahora que eran sus subordinados. Y aun así, todavía tenía el impulso de discutir los casos con Ron y Hermione, todavía sentía que eso era importante para resolverlos, aunque muchas veces ya no pudieran ayudarle. Hermione era la Jefa del Departamento de Refuerzo de la Ley Mágica, así que Harry trabajaba o se reunía con ella muy a menudo, pero Ron trabajaba con George en la tienda de bromas y tenía menos oportunidades de hablar de esas cosas.

Aquella noche, él, Ginny y Lily habían ido a cenar con ellos. Ron y Hermione vivían a un par de millas de La Madriguera, en una casa de dos plantas que sólo se distinguía de una muggle por la ausencia de electricidad. Cuando Lily y Hugo –un chico tímido y de pelo oscuro- se fueron al cuarto de este último a jugar, Harry les habló de Emma Bell y las otras desapariciones, aunque ellos ya habían leído la noticia en el periódico. El Profeta aún no había relacionado las tres –quizás cuatro- desapariciones, pero era cuestión de uno o dos días.

-Pero aún no tenéis pruebas de que los cuatro casos estén relacionados, ¿no? –dijo Hermione, para asegurarse.

-Han de estarlo –replicó Harry, convencido-. Todos han desaparecido sin señales de violencia de ningún tipo y sin que los responsables dejaran huellas.

-¿Qué dicen los BIM? –preguntó Ron.

-De momento, nada.

-¿Has hablado con Mundungus Fletcher? –preguntó entonces Hermione-. Está en mejor posición para saber quién anda detrás de todo eso que los Malfoy.

-Llevamos intentando localizarlo desde ayer, pero de momento no lo hemos encontrado.

-A ver si ha desaparecido también –dijo Ginny, antes de beber un poco de su taza de café.

-No, no. Nos dijeron que lo habían visto hace tres días por Knockturn Alley. Debe de andar metido en algún asunto turbio de los suyos. –Miró a Hermione-. Y ya sé que los Malfoy no son la opción más probable si son crímenes sexuales o tienen un móvil económico, pero podría tratarse de algún nuevo grupo de magos oscuros calentando motores y en ese caso, ellos podrían saber algo. Y total, ya que tenía delante a Malfoy, no me costaba nada hacerle unas cuantas preguntas.

Ron asintió e hizo un gesto burlón en dirección a Harry.

-Fastidiar un poco al hurón siempre es divertido.

Aunque Harry no lo había hecho con esa intención –y sabía que Ron lo sabía- soltó una risita. Hermione, sin embargo, meneó la cabeza.

-¿Es que no os cansáis nunca? –dijo, mitad en serio, mitad en broma.

Ron le dirigió una sonrisa a modo de disculpa, pero Ginny frunció las cejas.

-Ay, Hermione, no empieces. Son ellos los que siguen igual. Mira lo que cuentan los chicos del mini-hurón. Dice James que ya han tenido que pararle los pies porque había empezado a meterse con Neville. ¿Crees que ese niño iría con esa actitud si los Malfoy estuvieran arrepentidos de algo? ¿O crees que Malfoy le habría hablado así a Harry?

Harry asintió, porque estaba de acuerdo con ella, pero en ese momento le interesaba más hablar del caso y retomó el tema.

-De todos modos, está claro que Malfoy no sabía nada de las desapariciones. Estoy todo lo seguro que puedo estar sin darle veritaserum. Pongamos que no es nadie de la vieja guardia; entonces tiene que ser un grupo nuevo, pero ¿quién? ¿Y por qué?

Hermione hizo un ruidito que indicaba que estaba considerando algo y Harry la miró con atención.

-Podrían estar haciendo sacrificios humanos… Deberíais intentar ver si hay alguna pauta numérica en las desapariciones, investigar rumores sobre sectas satánicas y cosas así.

-¿Qué es una secta _setánica_? –preguntó Ron, tan perplejo como su hermana.

Harry tuvo que echarse a reír al imaginar a un grupo de gente con túnicas negras adorando a un champiñón gigante. Hermione también soltó una risita.

-Satánicas, Ron. De Satán, el demonio –le aclaró ella-. Quizás algunos sangremuggles chalados han decidido ponerse a adorarlo. Si pasa entre muggles de vez en cuando, con más motivo puede pasar entre brujos.

Harry sabía que los aurores habían investigado aquella posibilidad por encima y no habían encontrado nada, pero se dijo que no perdían nada con examinarlo en más profundidad.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Gracias por comentar!

Capítulo 7 **El nuevo Buscador de Gryffindor**.

Los Gryffindor de primero habían acabado por acostumbrarse a ir a clase con uno de los hijos de Harry Potter y finalmente habían dejado de mirarlo raro y de preguntarle a todas horas por su padre, aunque Albus aún tenía la sensación de que aún esperaban que de algún momento a otro hiciera algo sorprendente y heroico. Él seguía encontrándose más cómodo con Rose y Amal que con nadie, y últimamente Bruce Kendrick, un chico de padre muggle, moreno y con algunas pecas, se unía a veces a su pequeño grupo y también le caía bastante bien.

Todos los alumnos de aquel nutrido grupo tenían ya sus amigos a excepción de uno, Urien Sutherland. Se trataba de un niño de pelo castaño y ojos claros y tristones. No era mal chico y Albus le había invitado a ir con ellos un montón de veces a dar una vuelta o a jugar al Magitrivial para niños de Rose, pero Urien parecía preferir ir por ahí vagando como un alma en pena. A los ojos de sus compañeros resultaba demasiado raro y muchos de ellos lo ignoraban por completo; Amal, Rose y Albus, por su parte, elucubraban de vez en cuando sobre el motivo de su comportamiento. Lo único que no les sorprendía era que el único momento en el que realmente Urien parecía feliz fuera las clases de Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas; los Gryffindor apreciaban al profesor Zhou tanto como los Slytherin.

Neville también se había dado cuenta de que Urien no era feliz en Hogwarts y de vez en cuando se lo llevaba aparte para hablar con él o le pedía a Albus que intentara hacerse amigo suyo y animarlo un poco. Albus lo habría hecho de buen grado si hubiera sabido cómo. Todo lo que se le ocurría era seguir pidiéndole de vez en cuando que fuera con ellos aun sabiendo que iba a recibir un "no me apetece, gracias" desganado.

-Yo creo que echa de menos a sus padres –dijo Rose, un miércoles, mientras volvían al castillo después de su clase doble de vuelo con los Hufflepuff-. Igual ya no vuelve a Hogwarts después de Navidad, igual que Anne Dashwood.

Amal soltó un pequeño resoplido de desprecio.

-Vaya mariquita, tampoco es para ponerse así.

Rose lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Qué quiere decir "mariquita"?

Albus miró a Amal del mismo modo. Alguna que otra vez había oído a su primo David Dursley diciéndola, aunque no sabía tampoco qué significaba exactamente. ¿Llorón o algo así?

-¿No sabéis qué es un mariquita?-preguntó Amal, extrañado.

-Sé que es una mariquita-contestó ella-, uno de esos insectos rojos con lunares negros.

-Ya, ya, pero no es eso –dijo Amal, entrando al castillo-. Un mariquita es un chico al que le gustan los chicos.

Rose frunció el ceño, aún confundida.

-Pero… eso no tiene nada que ver con llorar.

-No, no es eso, mi padre me lo explicó una vez –exclamó Albus, recordándolo de pronto-. Algunos muggles piensan que si eres un chico no te pueden gustar los chicos y si eres una chica no te pueden gustar las chicas.

-Hombre, es que es un poco raro –repuso Amal-. Sobre todo lo de los chicos.

Albus se puso muy serio.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué?

-Pues porque sí, porque son dos chicos. ¿Es que no sabéis lo que hacen?-Bajó un poco la voz-. Se dan por culo.

Rose torció los labios con disgusto.

-¿Eso quiere decir que se meten la cosa por el culo?

-Claro.

-¡Pero por ahí es por donde se…! –Rose se detuvo, con cierto desmayo.

-¿Lo ves? –dijo Amal-. Muy normal no es, ¿no?

Albus, que estaba un poco más al tanto del sexo que su prima gracias a James y por lo tanto se había escandalizado menos, se rascó la nariz; aquella conversación estaba resultando un poco difícil y no sabía muy bien por qué.

-Bueno, a lo mejor eso es un poco asqueroso, pero es que todo eso del sexo es asqueroso, porque si estás con una chica se la has de meter por donde mean, y también lo chupas y cosas así –explicó, con cara de aprensión-. Yo nunca voy a hacer esas cosas, eso ya os lo digo.

-Ni yo –dijo Amal rápidamente, haciendo un gesto de rechazo.

-Yo tampoco –dijo Rose, que tenía las mejillas algo rojas-, pero sé que los chicos no la meten por donde las chicas hacen pis. Es por el agujero por el que nacen los niños.

-¿No es el mismo? –preguntaron los dos chicos a la vez.

-No. Segurísimo.

Albus reorganizó sus datos sobre anatomía femenina y luego meneó la cabeza

-Da igual, tampoco tiene nada que ver –le dijo a Amal-. Habla con cualquiera que haya vivido en el mundo mágico y verás como te dicen lo mismo que nosotros. Si te gusta alguien, te gusta y ya está, da igual que sea un chico o una chica.

-Además, nuestro tío Charlie tiene novio a veces y es muy simpático, o sea, que no te metas con él –le advirtió Rose.

-¿Vuestro tío Charlie es el que trabaja con dragones?

-Sí. Y tú querías ir a ver donde trabajaba algún día –dijo Albus, acordándose de una conversación que habían tenido semanas atrás-. Pero no querrá enseñarte los dragones si se entera de que vas hablando mal de él.

Amal dudó un poco y luego asintió solemnemente.

-Está bien, no volveré a llamar a nadie mariquita cuando esté en Hogwarts.

Albus le sonrió, satisfecho.

* * *

Al día siguiente, después de una hora de Estudio en el Gran Comedor, Albus observó cómo Rose, Camilla y un chico rubio llamado Alexander Brown se preparaban para ir a clase de francés. Rose le había dicho que la profesora, Amélie Bouchard, no valía nada y siempre estaba subiéndose los tirantes del sujetador y quejándose de la comida inglesa. Albus, que se había imaginado que todas las francesas eran como su bella tía Fleur y su no menos bella hermana pequeña Gabrielle, se había sentido algo despagado al enterarse que aquella mujer grandota y estridente era también de ese país. James le había asegurado que la profesora de francés que habían tenido hasta aquel año –Bouchard era nueva, como Zhou-, había sido una mujer un poco mayor, pero mucho más guapa y elegante.

Amal no se había apuntado a nada porque había dicho que ya tenía bastante con las clases, y los dos se fueron a la Sala Común para dejar sus libros e irse a dar una vuelta, pues aquel día aún no habían tenido ocasión de salir del castillo. Afuera estaba casi anocheciendo, pero se pasaron corriendo a hacerle una visita rápida a Hagrid y volvieron antes de que se hiciera noche cerrada. Aún faltaba un poco para el té, así que decidieron volver a la Torre de Gryffindor para hacer algo de deberes y allí se encontraron a Dina McLaggen, una de las niñas de su curso, sollozando desconsoladamente mientras las demás trataban de animarla.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Albus, acercándose a ellas con Amal.

-Su rata Burbujas -explicó Rose, que ya había salido de francés-. Llevaba desde ayer sin verla y… bueno, parece ser que el gato del señor Filch…

Albus dejó escapar un jadeo de horror, porque Leviatán, el horrible gato negro del conserje de Hogwarts era el bicho con más malas pulgas de todo el mundo mágico. Y aunque no tenía mucha relación con Clarice, sólo necesitaba pensar cómo se sentiría él si Leviatán se hubiera comido a su lechuza Nemo para sentirlo por la pobre niña.

-¿Estáis seguras?

-Se lo ha dicho Neville.

Clarice estaba inconsolable y aún seguía llorosa cuando entraron los de tercero armando jaleo, riendo mientras trataban de tirarse al suelo a base de zancadillas. James iba casi el primero, rojo de tanto reírse, pero cuando vio el pequeño drama que tenían los de primero se puso más serio y se acercó a ver qué pasaba. Albus se lo contó y James miró a Clarice con una mezcla de pena e indignación.

-Ese gato es una mala bestia, McGonagall debería obligar a Filch a deshacerse de él antes de que acabe con todas las mascotas de Hogwarts.

-¿Lo había hecho más veces? –preguntó Dina McLaggen, boquiabierta.

James asintió.

-Cuando yo estaba en primero mató a la rata de un chico de tercero, y el año pasado, al gato de una chica de Ravenclaw.

-Filch tendría que tener a su monstruo encerrado –intervino Fred-, o dárselo a Hagrid o algo así.

James le pasó el brazo por los hombros a Clarice.

-Vamos, no llores –dijo, usando el tono que habría usado con Lily-. Seguro que Neville y McGonagall hablan con Filch y le obligan a tener más cuidado.

-Sí, pero Burbujas ya está mu-muerta –hipó ella-. Y era mi ratita y se subía a mi hombro para que le diera queso y galletas.

Albus vio cómo su hermano suspiraba, comprendiendo sin duda que ese argumento era irrebatible, pero después de pensar un poco su rostro pecoso volvió a animarse.

-Entonces deberíamos hacerle un entierro, ¿no crees? Por lo menos así la despediremos como se merecía.

A Clarice parecía gustarle la idea y eso fue todo el incentivo que James necesitó para empezar a organizar rápidamente a sus amigos y a los de primero para que fueran a por una caja de madera, velas e incluso flores para hacer una pequeña corona. Los mayores parecían encontrar todo aquello un poco ridículo, pero lo hicieron por Clarice, y también porque era más divertido que ponerse a hacer los deberes. No tardaron en tenerlo todo listo y después del té, una pequeña comitiva de Gryffindors salió del castillo en dirección al viejo cementerio de Hogwarts desafiando la oscuridad con Lumos y velas. El espectáculo atrajo curiosos de otras Casas y muchos de ellos decidieron quedarse a participar mientras echaban pestes de Filch y Leviatán, y Albus vio incluso Slytherins observándoles desde cierta distancia entre intrigados y despectivos.

James, obviamente satisfecho con el resultado de su idea, pronunció un solemne discurso de despedida . A veces había una sonrisa revoloteando en sus labios, como le sucedía a los adultos cuando estaban tomándose en serio algo que pensaban que era sólo una cosa de niños pequeños, pero el efecto fue bueno. Después Fred hizo un agujero en la tierra con la varita y depositaron allí el ataúd de la rata. Albus pensó que incluso Clarice, que había vuelto a echarse a llorar, se lo estaba pasando en grande con todo aquello; gracias a James, diez años después probablemente aún se acordarían todos de la muerte de Burbujas y eso era todo un logro para una pequeña rata gris. Clarice podía sentirse orgullosa.

* * *

A mediados de diciembre se jugaban los primeros dos partidos de quidditch de la temporada. El primero de todos era el Gryffindor-Ravenclaw y Albus estaba impaciente por verlo. Además de que James se estrenaba como Buscador, su primo Fred lo hacía como Lanzador y su prima Molly era la Guardiana del equipo; tenía motivos de sobra para desear la victoria de los leones.

Aquel sábado, después del desayuno, los alumnos fueron saliendo hacia el campo de quidditch, pues el partido empezaba a las diez. Todos los Weasley solían sentarse juntos para ver el quidditch, aunque cuando jugaban contra Ravenclaw, Dominique, la hermana de Victoire, que iba a esa Casa, prefería estar con sus amigas. Albus y Rose se unieron a ellos con Amal y Camilla Rice, la mejor amiga de Rose.

William también estaba allí, en un rinconcito. Por alguna razón, eso le hizo pensar a Albus en un perro. William los saludó con mucho entusiasmo y fue a sentarse con ellos, sin darse cuenta de que era recibido con mucha más desgana. Amal no lo aguantaba, a Rose seguía dándole pena y Albus oscilaba entre la pena y cierto desagrado. Le recordaba un poco a Slughorn, quien a pesar de ser simpático, no _caía_ demasiado simpático. Pero como William no le había hecho nada, Albus se sentía culpable por tenerle un poco de manía de vez en cuando e intentaba ser amistoso con él. Tampoco lo trataba mucho: en clase solía acabar sentado con Urien y fuera de clase andaba con sus amigos Hufflepuff o con James, Fred y otros Gryffindor de tercero.

Pese a la presencia de William, Amal estaba totalmente sobreexcitado por la perspectiva de ver por primera vez un partido de quidditch. Ya se conocía todas las reglas de memoria y hablaba de bludgers y maniobras evasivas como si hubiera estado entre magos toda su vida, pero no paraba de hacer preguntas sobre dudas de última hora.

Albus aplaudió a rabiar cuando el equipo de Gryffindor salió al campo, lleno de orgullo al ver a su hermano estrenándose como Buscador. Estaban un poco en minoría, porque el equipo de Ravenclaw recibía el apoyo de los suyos y de Slytherin, mientras que Hufflepuff se mantenía neutral y sólo esperaba pasárselo bien, pero armaban suficiente ruido como para plantar cara a la afición contraria.

El partido comenzó con un sonoro pitido de madame Hooch y los Lanzadores se tiraron como balas a por las quaffles. Albus miró como su hermano empezaba a volar velozmente por el campo en busca de la snitch y después volvió la vista hacia los Lanzadores. Amal iba como loco, sin saber exactamente hacia dónde mirar y lanzando exclamaciones de admiración cada vez que algún jugador, Gryffindor o Ravenclaw, hacía alguna pirueta vistosa sobre su escoba.

-Seguro que este año ganáis la Copa de Quidditch otra vez –dijo William-. James es muy bueno.

-Sí, siempre ha volado muy bien –convino Albus.

-Y los Ravenclaw son malos de solemnidad –intervino Lucy, la hermana gemela de Molly. Ellas y Michael eran hijas de Percy Weasley, pero sólo Lucy había heredado su carácter un poco pomposo y responsable. Michael y Molly eran más informales y bromistas-. Los que nos pueden causar problemas son los Hufflepuff. Su Buscadora sí que es buena.

El partido continuaba con un claro predominio de Gryffindor, que ya iba ganando por una ventaja de cincuenta puntos. Albus distinguió el pelo plateado de su prima Dominique, idéntico al de Victoire, entre los alumnos de Ravenclaw, que cada vez animaban con menos ganas. Los Slytherin, sin embargo, aún no se habían desmoralizado y silbaban como locos cada vez que Gryffindor marcaba o la locutora del encuentro, una Hufflepuff de cuarto, decía algo bueno de ese equipo –cosa que no sucedía a menudo porque se notaba que ella quería que ganara Ravenclaw-.

Entonces, los Buscadores cruzaron el campo como flechas y todo el estadio se puso en pie, comprendiendo que habían visto la snitch. Albus la distinguió enseguida, un destello veloz a siete u ocho metros de su hermano, que iba por delante.

-¡Vamos, James! –se desgañitó, uniendo su grito al de sus primos, al de los Gryffindor.

James estaba cada vez más cerca de la snitch y más alejado de su perseguidor. Albus daba pequeños saltitos, como si quisiera darle empuje. Tenía que ganar, tenía que _atraparla_. La pelota dorada se metió entre los otros jugadores, obligando a los Buscadores a esmerarse en el vuelo para no chocar con sus compañeros y todo Gryffindor soltó una exclamación de alarma a la vez cuando una bludger estuvo a punto de estrellarse contra James.

Albus no supo cuánto tiempo duró la persecución. James dominaba al otro Buscador, pero la snitch estaba plantando cara y no se dejaba atrapar. Un jugador de Ravenclaw fue retirado del campo después de recibir un golpe de la bludger y Gryffindor ganaba ya por setenta puntos de diferencia. Aun así, si James cometía un error y Ravenclaw se hacía con la snitch, Gryffindor perdería a pesar de esa diferencia de puntos.

Entonces ocurrió, cerca de la portería de Ravenclaw. La snitch giró en un ángulo muy cerrado capaz de partirle la cintura a cualquier Buscador. James hizo un giro casi imposible y su mano se cerró con fuerza sobre la snitch.

-¡Gryffindor atrapa la snitch! –exclamó la locutora, con más resignación que otra cosa.

La emoción la pusieron los Gryffindor, que estallaron en aplausos y empezaron a corear el apellido Potter por todo el campo. James, arriba en el aire, volaba directo hacia sus compañeros, enseñándoles la snitch con expresión de júbilo. En las gradas, Albus, Rose y Amal saltaban con los brazos levantados y hacían ondear sus bufandas rojas y amarillas, contentos por la primera victoria de Gryffindor aquel año.

* * *

Los jugadores de Gryffindor no se demoraron mucho en las duchas porque querían celebrar la victoria con el resto de sus compañeros. Neville había encargado a los elfos de las cocinas de Hogwarts que les prepararan pasteles y unas cuantas jarras de zumo de calabaza en la Sala Común, algo que hacía siempre cuando ganaban sus alumnos, y pronto estuvieron casi todos allí, riendo, comentando el partido y felicitando una y otra vez a James, que parecía a punto de explotar en mil pedazos felices. Albus se sentía igual, lleno de admiración por su hermano mayor.

-Al, James, venid un momento –dijo Neville, acercándose a ellos.

-¿Ahora? –protestó James.

-Sí, venid conmigo.

No parecía tratarse de nada grave. Los dos hermanos lo siguieron hasta el despacho, no muy lejos de la entrada a la Torre de Gryffindor, que ocupaba el Jefe de la Casa.

-¿Qué pasa, tío Neville? –preguntó Albus, intrigado, pero con ganas de volver a la fiesta.

Él sonrió.

-Mirad quién ha venido a veros –dijo, mientras abría la puerta.

Albus sonrió de oreja a oreja, sorprendido y feliz, cuando vio dentro a su padre.

-¡Papá!

Harry fue hacia ellos y abrazó a Albus con fuerza.

-Hola, Al –dijo, también sonriente. Después abrazó también a James, que estaba aún más contento que antes-. Vaya forma de atraparla.

-¡Lo has visto! –exclamó, eufórico-. ¡Lo has visto!

Su padre se echó a reír y le revolvió el pelo.

-Claro que lo he visto. ¿Crees que iba a perderme tu primer partido como Buscador?

Había tanto orgullo en sus ojos que James se quedó como si no pudiera hablar de la emoción, y el propio Albus se encontró deseando que algún día su padre le mirara así a él también.

-Pero papá, ¿estabas en el campo?-preguntó-. ¿Por qué no has venido a sentarte con nosotros?

-Hoy es el día de James –dijo Harry, sin que Albus entendiera muy bien qué quería decir con eso-. Y además, no quería que se sintiera más presionado, sabiendo que yo estaba aquí. Pero lo has hecho muy bien, James. Ha sido fantástico.

Albus había llevado la añoranza mejor de lo que había esperado en el momento de subir al tren, pero ahora que tenía a su padre delante, y podía verlo, y tocarlo y hasta olerlo, se sentía como si le hubieran dejado ver un pedacito de su casa por la ventana. De repente tuvo unas ganas terribles de estar en su cuarto, con sus libros y sus cosas, y de estar sentado a la mesa con sus padres y con sus hermanos, como cuando eran pequeños. Un aluvión de pena le subió por el pecho, y si hubiera tenido tres o cuatro años menos habría empezado a llorar y habría dicho que quería volver a casa, pero con once años sabía que no podía hacer ni pedir eso, que volvería a casa para Navidad en menos de tres semanas, que, en realidad, le encantaba estar en Hogwarts.

Su padre no se quedó demasiado tiempo. Era sábado, así que no trabajaba, pero Ginny estaba ese fin de semana en Irlanda, cubriendo un encuentro de los Murciélagos de Ballycastle y Lily estaba en casa de sus abuelos, bastante enfurruñada porque ella no había podido ir a ver el partido de quidditch a Hogwarts.

-Nos veremos pronto, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo, besándoles a ambos-. Pasadlo bien y no os metáis en líos.

Entonces se echó por encima su Capa de Invisibilidad, Neville le abrió la puerta y los niños supieron que se marchaba por el ruido de sus pasos por el pasillo de piedra.

James suspiró.

-Te lo juro, Al, hoy ha sido el mejor día de mi vida.

* * *

Harry sólo había estado en Hogwarts media docena de veces desde el final de la guerra. Sabía que Minerva McGonagall nunca le pondría pegas para visitar el castillo, pero no era en realidad un sitio al que ir sin más y Harry prefería no abusar de la buena disposición de la directora.

Caminar por esos pasillos, viendo los cuadros mágicos, las antorchas de la pared, siempre le hacía ponerse sentimental. Hacerlo de nuevo bajo la Capa de Invisibilidad era como si le hubieran sacado de su tiempo y le hubieran echado de nuevo a sus años de escolar. Casi podía sentir a Ron caminando con él, con ese olor a limpio y tinta y pastel de calabaza tan propio de él, y si hubiera tenido el Mapa del Merodeador en sus manos lo habría abierto sólo para volver a ver los viejos apellidos de su época, repetidos en sus hijos.

Harry hizo un esfuerzo por librarse de aquella sensación de nostalgia y salió al exterior del castillo. Había hablado con Minerva y Hagrid antes del partido, pero antes de marcharse de Hogwarts quiso pasar a rendirle sus respetos a la tumba de Dumbledore. Caminaba sin prisas, cruzándose a veces con alumnos de las otras Casas que querían aprovechar el inusual sol de diciembre.

Cuando la tumba quedó a la vista, Harry vio que alguien más había tenido la misma idea que él. Estaba de espaldas, así que no podía verle la cara, pero la ropa que llevaba, una especie de casaca roja acolchada y unos pantalones negros anchos, le hizo sospechar enseguida que se podía tratar del profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, al que conocía gracias a las cartas de sus hijos.

Harry caminó sin hacer ruido hasta poder verle la cara y comprobó que no se había equivocado. Era el profesor Zhou, a menos que Minerva hubiera contratado más profesores de origen asiático. Y ciertamente tenía una cara agradable, pacífica. Harry se preguntó si habría ido a ese lugar porque había oído hablar de Dumbledore o por casualidad.

-Era un hombre complicado, ¿verdad? –dijo de pronto el profesor, con un levísimo acento. Harry frunció el ceño, sorprendido. Algunos magos poderosos podían _sentirle_ bajo la Capa, pero era algo que pasaba en contadísimas ocasiones. Por si le quedaba alguna duda, el profesor se giró directamente hacia él con una sonrisa cortés-. Me temo que no esperaba encontrar a nadie, ¿verdad? No se preocupe, yo puedo venir en cualquier otro momento.

El profesor hizo ademán de marcharse y Harry, sintiéndose algo tonto y algo maleducado, se quitó la Capa.

-No, espere…-El hombre se detuvo, girándose hacia él-. No es necesario que se marche.

Zhou se lo quedó mirando unos segundos como si no atinara a reconocerlo.

-Usted es el señor Potter, ¿verdad? Si no le hubiera visto antes en fotos le habría reconocido sólo por lo muchísimo que se parece a su hijo Albus. Yo soy el profesor Zhou Wei –dijo, inclinando la cabeza al estilo oriental-. Enseño Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas en Hogwarts.

-Encantado de conocerlo –dijo Harry, sin saber si tenderle la mano o hacerle también una inclinación de cabeza. Al final optó por no hacer nada excepto sonreír torpe y cordialmente-. Mis hijos me han hablado mucho de usted. Ha causado una gran sensación en el colegio.

-Me siento muy confortable aquí –dijo, sonriendo también-. Y los niños son encantadores.

-Espero que mis chicos no le den mucho trabajo.

Zhou se echó a reír y sus ojos se convirtieron en dos simples y simpáticas ranuritas.

-No, claro que no. Se portan muy bien, igual que todos. Oh, dígame, ¿ha venido a ver a James en su primer partido como Buscador?

Harry asintió.

-Yo también jugaba de Buscador y… bueno, deseaba verlo.

Sus padres no habían podido estar ahí en los momentos importantes de su vida, pero él esperaba que sus hijos nunca supieran lo que era eso.

-Es natural. Estará contento, ha hecho un buen partido.

-Sí, ha volado muy bien. Ahora sólo quería… -Harry se detuvo, señalando la tumba-. Profesor Zhou, ¿llegó usted a conocer personalmente a Dumbledore?

Zhou observó la tumba unos segundos antes de girarse hacia él.

-Nos escribimos algunas veces antes de su muerte. Yo admiraba alguno de los artículos que había escrito en los años cincuenta y sesenta sobre Derecho Mágico Internacional y con la impulsividad propia de la juventud, me atreví a escribirle para darle mi opinión. Él fue tan gentil como para contestar y mantuvimos el contacto hasta su muerte. Créame, lamenté mucho no poder venir a su funeral.

-Era un gran hombre.

Zhou lo miró con solemnidad.

-Debió de apreciarlo usted mucho para ponerle su nombre al joven Albus.

Harry sonrió un poco. Ginny había pensado que le tomaba el pelo cuando le había propuesto el nombre de Albus Severus, pero había terminado aceptando que para él era importante. Dumbledore y Snape habían tenido que tomar decisiones difíciles, y habían vivido con el peso de sus errores y habían intentado compensarlos. _Eso_ era algo que podía respetar.

-La verdad es que sí.

El profesor le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque tenía un matiz de despedida.

-En fin, ha sido un placer conocerlo, señor Potter. Ahora le dejo para que pueda presentarle sus respetos al profesor Dumbledore. Y enhorabuena por la victoria de su hijo.

-Muchas gracias.

Harry observó durante unos segundos cómo se marchaba, entendiendo mejor por qué sus hijos hablaban tan bien de él. No era sólo simpático; había algo reconfortante en él. Algunas veces, cuando no estaba preocupado por la guerra, Dumbledore también le había transmitido esa sensación. Después se giró hacia el la losa de mármol blanco, pulido hasta brillar, de la tumba del director de Hogwarts y agachó respetuosamente la cabeza.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Muchas gracias por los comentarios!

Capítulo 8 **Cuestión de orgullo**

Scorpius había mantenido hasta el final la esperanza de que Slytherin ganara su partido contra Hufflepuff, pero él y el resto de sus compañeros abandonaron el campo derrotados por 90-190. Todos los jugadores lo habían hecho muy bien excepto el Buscador, y aunque muchos trataban de convencerse a sí mismos de que la culpa era de un injusto arbitraje de madame Hooch, esa teoría no colaba ni entre los de primero.

-No puedo creer que ese maldito inútil de Belak sea el mejor Buscador que hay en Slytherin –dijo uno de los de sexto, cuando pasaba junto a Scorpius.

Morrigan, que también lo había oído, le dio a su primo una palmadita en la espalda.

-Tú eres mejor que él, Scorpius. Apuesto a que el año que viene te elegirán a ti de Buscador.

-Y entonces machacarás a ese presumido de Potter –añadió Damon, lleno de confianza.

-Pues claro –dijo Scorpius, para estar a tono con las circunstancias, mientras se prometía practicar varias horas al día durante el verano. Seguro que su padre le ayudaría, si no tenía mucho trabajo. Incluso a su abuelo le gustaba echarse unas carreras de vez en cuando.

Perder siempre resultaba desagradable, pero las risitas y bromitas de algunos alumnos de otras Casas no ayudaban a hacerlo más fácil. Los Slytherin pasaron el fin de semana prácticamente atrincherados en su Sala Común para ahorrarse la vergüenza –y mirando con bastante frialdad a Belak- y salieron el lunes por la mañana con la esperanza de que lo peor ya hubiera pasado. Scorpius y sus amigos tuvieron que apretar los dientes un par de veces, pero la cosa no fue más allá; como siempre, los de tercero eran los que se llevaban la peor parte, ya que tenían que lidiar con James Potter, Fred Weasley y su grupito. El lunes por la noche, después de cenar, regresaron a la Sala Común echando pestes de los Gryffindor y anunciando con un humor bastante negro que pensaban firmar con Voldemort si volvía a reaparecer.

-Hay que reconocer que nuestro Potter no es tan imbécil como su hermano –dijo Britney.

Scorpius tuvo que mostrarse de acuerdo, pero pensaba que esa ventaja quedaba anulada a causa del profesor Longbottom. Al día siguiente tenían una hora de Herbología y estaba seguro de que iba a pasarse la clase mencionando el partido una y otra vez. Se equivocó sólo a medias. Longbottom saludó a los Slytherin preguntándoles con falsa solicitud si ya se habían recuperado del disgusto y tardó sólo unos minutos en quitarle cinco puntos a Morrigan por cuchichear en clase y otros cinco a Diana por no saberse la respuesta a una de sus preguntas, pero después se puso a explicar la lección de aquel día y pareció olvidarse de ellos. Scorpius se relajó ligeramente hasta que, cerca ya del final de la clase, uno de los Gryffindor le preguntó a Longbottom en qué posición le gustaba jugar a él.

-La verdad es que no soy muy bueno en quidditch, pero me gusta jugar de Lanzador. -Morrigan se atrevió a inclinarse un poco hacia delante para susurrarle a Scorpius, quien en Herbología siempre se sentaba con Diana, que Longbottom tenía pinta de ser malísimo con una escoba y éste sonrió. Longbottom clavó la vista en él una fracción de segundo y Scorpius maldijo para sus adentros-. ¿Qué le parece tan divertido, señor Malfoy? Compártalo con el resto de la clase.

Scorpius maldijo para sus adentros.

-No es nada, señor.

Longbottom lo miró como lo habían mirado Harry Potter y sus amigos en la estación y Scorpius se preparó para el golpe.

-A los Malfoy siempre les ha gustado mucho reírse de los demás y sentirse superiores, pero no recuerdo que hayan hecho nunca _nada_ que valga la pena, así que será mejor que se deje de sonrisitas y aprenda un poco de humildad, señor Malfoy.

Scorpius fijó la vista en el pupitre a la primera mención de su familia, consciente de que los Gryffindor habían empezado a lanzarle miradas de reojo, dispuesto a disimular la rabia que le corroía como si fuera ácido. La garganta se le cerró con lágrimas y Scorpius se mordió los labios, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no dejar que esas lágrimas le subieran a los ojos. Cualquier cosa, _cualquier cosa_ antes que echarse a llorar delante de esos Gryffindor.

El resto de la clase fue un suplicio para él, pero, por suerte, quedaban ya unos minutos. Cuando por fin pudieron marcharse, Scorpius recogió sus cosas con movimientos bruscos, luchando aún por contener unas lágrimas que se negaban a desaparecer pese a todos sus esfuerzos. Sus amigos no le dijeron nada, no hasta que no salieron de clase y los de Gryffindor se fueron hacia el Gran Comedor mientras ellos iban a la Torre de Estudios Muggles.

-Scorp, lo siento –dijo Morrigan, contrita-. No quería meterte en líos.

-Longbottom es un cerdo –exclamó Damon.

-Creo que hasta él se ha dado cuenta de que se ha pasado –dijo Britney, en voz baja.

Scorpius no quería hablar aún del tema, no podía. Entonces pasaron junto a uno de los lavabos y se detuvo.

-Ir vosotros delante. Decidle a la profesora Blackcrow que ahora iré.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó su prima.

-Sí.

-¿Quieres que te espere? –se ofreció Damon.

-No, si llegamos tarde los dos seguro que nos quita puntos –replicó Scorpius, casi sin mirarlo-. Venga, ahora voy yo.

Sus compañeros se quedaron dudando un segundo, pero luego asintieron y reanudaron su camino. Scorpius entró entonces en el baño, se encerró dentro de uno de los compartimentos y, sentado en el canto de la taza del water, se echó a llorar.

* * *

Scorpius pasó el resto del día casi sin decir palabra, pensando solamente que odiaba Hogwarts, que odiaba a todos los Gryffindor, y que todo lo que quería era volver a casa. Había momentos en los que había entendido por qué su padre había insistido tanto en llevarlo a ese colegio, pero no esa vez. Esa vez pensaba que era un error y quería marcharse de allí.

-Pero nosotros no queremos que te vayas, Scorpius – le dijo Diana, que llevaba toda la tarde mirándolo con inquietud.

Después de más de tres meses allá, nadie fue a buscar apoyo moral en el profesor Slughorn. En vez de eso, Morrigan se lo contó a Gabriel y éste se fue enseguida a hablar con su primo y a tratar de animarlo, pero Scorpius no se sentía nada razonable y le dijo a Gabriel que le daba igual lo que le dijera, porque pensaba sentarse y escribirle una carta a sus padres contándoles lo que había dicho Longbottom y pidiéndoles que lo sacaran de allí ya.

-Vamos, Scorpius, piensa en tu padre. ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá si le escribes pidiendo que te saque de Hogwarts?

-No se enfadará –dijo, con seguridad.

Gabriel lo miró como si creyera que era tonto.

-No, claro que no. Pensará que es por su culpa.

-¿Por su culpa? –repitió, extrañado-. ¿Por qué?

-Porque si se meten tanto contigo es por ser hijo suyo y nieto de tu abuelo Lucius, por las cosas que hicieron antes de que naciéramos.

-Se meten conmigo porque son unos… cabrones –dijo Scorpius, atreviéndose a usar esa palabra por primera vez en su vida-. Y me alegro de todo lo que mi padre le hiciera a Longbottom porque se lo merece. ¡Ojalá le hubiera hecho más!

Gabriel suspiró.

-Sí, sí. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver. Scorpius, ya sé que eres pequeño, pero trata de entenderlo. ¿Es que no sabes que lo único que realmente le quita el sueño a tu padre es que os hagan daño a Cassandra y a ti para vengarse de él? Y no hablo de mortífagos ni de matar, sino de gente como Longbottom, los Weasley o los Potter y de cosas como esta. Para tu padre no fue nada fácil decidir que tenías que venir a Hogwarts, ¿sabes? Y si ahora le dices que te hacen la vida imposible y que no soportas estar aquí, se va a sentir fatal.

Scorpius se acordó de su padre y sintió algo en el pecho que habría llamado dolor, si el dolor pudiera ser bueno, algo que le hizo querer protegerlo, aunque no sabía de qué.

-Yo no quiero que se sienta mal. Es que Longbottom…

No podía continuar. No le salían las palabras para describir tanto odio, tanto rabia.

-Ya, ya lo sé. Pero tienes que quedarte. Además, así podrás ver cómo celebramos el solsticio.

-¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó McNair, atraído por la discusión.

-Ese cabrón de Longbottom se ha pasado con la familia de mi primo y ahora no hace más que decir que quiere irse de Hogwarts –explicó Gabriel.

McNair miró a Scorpius con una mezcla de indignación y desprecio.

-¿Qué clase de lombriz eres tú? ¿No te das cuenta de que eso es lo que quieren?

Scorpius se cruzó de brazos, terco.

-Me da lo mismo.

-Pues no debería darte lo mismo. Escúchame, Malfoy… -McNair lo cogió con fuerza del brazo y acercó la cara a la suya-. Ahora se creen muy poderosos, pero no durará para siempre, ¿no te das cuenta? Algún día se arrepentirán de todo lo que nos han hecho. Algún día _pagarán_. Y si te marchas ahora, no serás mejor que esa bola de grasa de Watson.

Había un odio intenso en su voz, más intenso que el que Scorpius había sentido por Longbottom aquella tarde, que el que jamás había oído accidentalmente en la voz de su padre cuando hablaba de Harry Potter o los Weasley. A Scorpius se le puso la piel de gallina, fascinado y repelido a la vez, pero Gabriel frunció las cejas.

-¿Algún día pagarán?-repitió-. No sé en qué estás pensando, pero mi primo no necesita oír nada de esa mierda, McNair.

McNair sonrió con desprecio.

-¿Acaso no se lo merecen?

Aunque McNair era un año mayor que Gabriel y parecía mucho más peligroso, éste lo encaró con decisión.

-Puede que sí, pero nuestras familias no están interesadas en nada que sea ilegal, ¿está claro? Longbottom es un cerdo y Scorpius está disgustado y _eso es todo_.

McNair hizo una mueca que podía significar cualquier cosa y se marchó de allí. Scorpius, que por un momento había olvidado su desazón, observó su espalda orgullosa con sentimientos todavía mezclados. Las palabras "se arrepentirán de todo lo que nos ha hecho" daban vueltas en su cabeza; sonaban correctas y tenían la dulzura de algunos venenos.

Su primo le puso la mano en el brazo para atraer de nuevo su atención.

-No le hagas caso, Scorpius –le advirtió-. McNair sólo sabe buscar líos. Lo único sensato que ha dicho es que si te marchas, no serás mejor que Watson. Además… ¿es que no te imaginas lo que dirían los Gryffindor si vieran que Longbottom ha hecho huir a un Malfoy de Hogwarts con el rabo entre las piernas? Échale huevos, joder.

Las palabras de McNair habían picado su orgullo y las de su primo terminaron de convencerlo. De repente, todo lo que podía ver era distorsionadas caras de alumnos de Gryffindor que se reían y se congratulaban mientras él dejaba el colegio. ¿Y quién iba a explicarle las cosas a Diana si él se marchaba? ¿Quién pararía a Damon cuando perdía los nervios y quería partirle la cara a Watson? Y Morrigan… Su prima le había pedido con lágrimas en los ojos que no les pidiera a sus padres que lo sacaran del colegio.

-De acuerdo, me quedaré.

Gabriel sonrió con aprobación.

-Bien dicho. Además, dentro de nada será Navidad y podremos olvidarnos de Hogwarts unos días.

* * *

Scorpius había decidido quedarse, pero esa decisión no había mejorado su ánimo. Aquella noche, sus siete años en Hogwarts se sentían como una condena inapelable. Le costó dormirse y cuando se despertó, tenía una opresión en la boca del estómago; si la primera clase de la mañana no hubiera sido una sesión doble de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas quizás no habría conseguido reunir energía suficiente como para salir de la cama.

Sus amigos estuvieron especialmente solícitos con él durante el desayuno, como si hubiera salido de una larga enfermedad. Scorpius no pudo decidir si eso le molestaba o le gustaba, pero no lo impidió. De vez en cuando miraba hacia la mesa de Gryffindor con oscuro resentimiento y en un par de ocasiones pilló a Sharper, el chico que siempre andaba con Albus Potter, mirándole a él como si quisiera averiguar algo. Scorpius se preguntó si le estaría preparando alguna jugarreta, aunque hasta el momento era un niño que simplemente había estado allí, pegado a Potter.

Después de desayunar, los Slytherin y Gryffindor de primero se dirigieron al exterior en busca del profesor Zhou. El cielo estaba encapotado y hacía bastante frío, pero la mayoría de los alumnos parloteaban ahora sobre la última clase que habían dado con Zhou y se preguntaban con qué animal iba a sorprenderles esta vez. Scorpius caminaba en silencio, sumido en sus pensamientos.

El profesor ya estaba allí, rodeado de una docena de animalitos de piel oscura que brincaban a su alrededor. Cuando los niños se acercaron, los animalitos se apiñaron en torno al profesor Zhou y parecieron quedarse estudiando a los alumnos para decidir si eran peligrosos o no.

Scorpius los observaba con inesperado interés. No recordaba haber visto nada así en toda su vida. Eran como pequeños monitos, sólo que tenían pico en vez de boca y unas membranas a los lados que le hicieron pensar que podían planear de árbol en árbol como algunas ardillas.

-Hola, profesor Zhou.

-Buenos días, profesor.

-¿Qué son?

El profesor les sonrió.

-¿Nadie lo sabe?-Scorpius miró a los demás de reojo, pero nadie levantó la mano-. Bien, son yinguis.

-¿Yinguis? –repitieron casi todos los niños.

Mientras hablaban, los animalitos estaban empezando a perder rápidamente el miedo y a dar saltitos cautelosos hacia ellos. Para sorpresa de Scorpius uno fue directamente hacia él y se quedó dando brincos a sus pies, mirándole con grandes ojos color ámbar. Scorpius trató automáticamente de cogerlo en brazos y el animal saltó a sus manos casi al instante y emitió un arrullo similar al de una paloma. Otros niños, entre otros Morrigan, Britney y Potter, también tenían ahora un yingui entre sus brazos.

-Los yinguis son animales que sólo se encuentran en una montaña mágica de China. Por suerte hay muchos, y pude conseguir que me enviaran unos cuantos –dijo el profesor Zhou, satisfecho-. Como podéis ver son animalitos muy sociables. Se alimentan de insectos como saltamontes y grillos, viven en árboles en grupos de seis a ocho individuos y sus membranas se usan en algunas pociones típicas de mi país.

-¿Ponen huevos? –preguntó Scorpius, que no conseguía saber si su yingui era macho o hembra.

-Excelente pregunta, Scorpius. Cinco puntos para Slytherin.-El niño sonrió, la primera sonrisa sincera de su rostro desde la última clase de Herbología-. Las hembras yingui ponen huevos, pero no necesitan incubarlos. A las pocas horas de la puesta, la cría rompe el cascarón.

-¿Sirven para algo, aparte de para las pociones? –preguntó Damon, mirando el de Britney con interés.

-Son mascotas muy habituales entre los niños chinos.-Scorpius se planteó inmediatamente la posibilidad de pedir un yingui como regalo de Navidad-. Siguen a sus dueños a todas partes y dicen que si duermes cerca de un yingui no tienes pesadillas.

Hubo un pequeño alboroto cuando aquel inútil de Paltry estuvo a punto de dejar caer uno de los yinguis al suelo. En otro momento, los Slytherin se habrían empezado a burlado de él aunque hubiera sido a espaldas del profesor, pero como estaban en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, sólo menearon la cabeza, y las pocas bromas que hubo, también entre los Gryffindor, fueron sin intención de molestar. Zhou calmó al siempre nervioso Paltry y siguió explicándoles más características de aquellos animalitos mientras repartía puntos con ecuánime liberalidad.

El cielo seguía estando plomizo, pero Scorpius podía sentir cómo su pesadumbre iba desapareciendo poco a poco casi sin darse cuenta, y cuando uno de los yinguis trepó hasta la cabeza del profesor Zhou y se puso a dar saltitos allá arriba estalló en carcajadas con el resto de la clase.

-Eh, Malfoy –le dijo de pronto Sharper, con expresión divertida-, tu yingui se ha dormido.

Varios niños lo miraron y cinco o seis niñas se arremolinaron en torno a Scorpius para poder ver de cerca al yingui dormido y poder decir lo mono que era con ese tono especial que ponían las niñas para hablar de esas cosas.

-Sí, Scorpius –dijo Damon, burlón-. Sois tan mooonos los dos.

-Idiota… -gruñó Scorpius, con las mejillas un poco rojas, aunque la atención que estaba recibiendo no le desagradaba del todo.

La clase estaba acabando ya. El profesor Zhou dijo algo en su idioma y todos los yinguis empezaron a dar saltitos hacia él. La excepción era el de Scorpius, que seguía dormido. El niño se lo llevó al profesor y lo dejó en sus brazos, teniendo cuidado para no despertarle.

-¿Qué hará con ellos cuando acabe de enseñárnoslos?

-Bueno, ahora los yinguis son de Hogwarts, así que Hagrid cuidará de ellos hasta que veamos si es buena idea dejar que se forme una colonia en el Bosque Prohibido.

Scorpius le lanzó una mirada desconfiada al Bosque Prohibido, que podía verse desde allí. Su padre le había dicho así como un millón de veces que no se acercara a ese sitio.

-Pero profesor, ahí hay animales muy peligrosos –protestó una Gryffindor.

-No te preocupes, Dina, sólo los llevaremos allí si la colonia puede sobrevivir. Venga, que no quiero que lleguéis tarde por mi culpa a vuestras clases y que la profesora McGonagall se enfade conmigo. Tened un buen día, niños.

Los alumnos se despidieron de él y echaron a caminar hacia el castillo. Scorpius ya no se sentía deprimido, y cuando a mitad camino empezó a llover, echó a correr con sus amigos entre gritos de alarma y carcajadas.

* * *

Los miércoles, antes de la hora del té, Neville tenía un rato libre. Algunas veces, Albus y Rose iban a hacerle una vista. Aquel día decidieron pasarse a hablarle de los yinguis –habían descubierto que ellos y los Slytherin habían sido los primeros alumnos de Hogwarts en verlos- y mientras iban para su oficina, a ver si estaba allí, Rose le comentó de pronto que creía que a Amal no le caía bien Neville.

-¿Qué dices? –exclamó Albus, pensando que su prima se había vuelto loca. Sencillamente, no le cabía en la cabeza que a un Gryffindor no le gustara Neville, que siempre estaba preocupándose por sus alumnos y era tan bueno con todos-. Claro que le cae bien.

-Pues nunca quiere acompañarnos a verlo –señaló Rose.

-Porque es un profesor y le da corte –contestó Albus, recordando algunas cosas que Amal le había contado del colegio muggle al que había asistido en primaria.

Sin embargo, Albus ya no se lo pudo quitar de la cabeza y después del té, cuando pudo hablar a solas con Amal, se lo preguntó directamente. Éste se encogió de hombros como si no tuviera mucha importancia o como si se sintiera incómodo hablando del tema.

-No sé… Si no me cae mal, pero…

-¿Qué? –insistió Albus.

Amal frunció un poco el ceño y apartó la vista.

-Pues… si en mi otro colegio algún profesor le hubiera hablado así a un alumno, los padres lo habrían denunciado.

-¿A qué alumno? –preguntó Albus, estupefacto, que no recordaba que Neville le hubiera hablado mal a nadie.

-A Malfoy, sobre todo –dijo, mirándole esta vez a los ojos.

Albus se quedó aún más sorprendido.

-Pero… es _Malfoy_. ¿Cómo van a denunciar sus padres a _Neville_? –Lo mismo podría haberle dicho que debían nombrar a Lucius Malfoy rey de Inglaterra, era tan absurdo que Albus no sabía ni por dónde empezar a explicarse-. Dice mi madre que no acabaron todos en Azkaban sólo porque mi padre los ayudó. Y Neville es un _héroe_.

Amal suspiró como si estuviera cansado.

-Sí, sí, todo eso ya lo sé. Y no digo que los Malfoy no sean de los malos, pero… Bueno, no sé, el profesor Longbottom se pasa mucho con Scorpius. Las cosas que le dice… no están bien. No sé, quizás en el mundo mágico los maestros puedan hablarle así a los alumnos, pero en el mundo muggle no pueden y en esto creo que tienen razón los muggles.

Una parte de Albus no podía evitar pensar que aquello era casi una traición, pero había otra parte que recordaba algunos momentos de las clases de Herbología, especialmente de la última, y sentía una extraña sensación de incomodidad.

-Pues… No sé por qué defiendes a Malfoy.

-Yo no estoy defendiéndole. Sólo digo que si esto fuera un colegio muggle, Longbottom no podría hablarle así porque lo denunciarían. O lo despedirían. Seguro.

Albus no sabía qué hacer, si tenía que enfadarse con Amal por hablar así de Neville, que era un amigo muy querido de la familia o si tenía que convencerlo de que se equivocaba, igual que cuando había llamado mariquita a Urien.

-Bueno, pero esto no es un colegio muggle –dijo al fin, por decir algo.

Amal pareció encontrarlo un buen argumento, asintió y ya no dijo nada más sobre el tema. Tampoco Albus tenía ya ganas de seguir hablando de Neville, así que lo dejó correr y los dos se fueron a hacer deberes. Durante los primeros minutos, había una ligera tensión entre ellos –Rose les lanzó miradas curiosas de vez en cuando-, pero pronto pasó y la discusión se borró por completo de sus memorias.

* * *

Albus ya no volvió a acordarse de aquello hasta que llegó el viernes y con él, la doble clase de Herbología con los Slytherin. Malfoy, en su mesa, desayunaba con pocas ganas y ademán sombrío. Todos los Slytherin de primero, de hecho, parecían bastante serios. Albus se preguntó si sería por Neville, pero luego se dijo que no, que tenían que estar planeando algo malo. Neville no podía estar haciéndoles un daño injustificado a los Slytherin, eso lo sabía todo el mundo.

Aquella mañana, Albus los estuvo vigilando por el rabillo del ojo, dispuesto a desbaratar sus planes. Pero los Slytherin, al parecer escarmentados y con la lección del último día fresca en su memoria, apenas se atrevían a respirar. Daba igual que Charles Paltry estuviera a punto de envenenar a un compañero mientras exterminaban una pequeña plaga de insectos de las plantas, o que Rose resultara ser alérgica a algo y estornudara una docena de veces seguidas; los Gryffindor y el propio Neville podían estar riéndose a carcajadas, pero los Slytherin, a excepción de Watson, seguían serios y en tensión. A Albus no le sorprendió exactamente; al fin y al cabo, había oído a unos cuantos alumnos de Gryffindor, entre ellos su hermano James, alardear de que Neville sabía cómo poner a los Slytherin en su sitio.

Pero a la vez sintió de nuevo una punzada de incomodidad en el estómago y cuando vio que Cecily Broomer, que parecía la más inofensiva de aquel grupo, le estaba mirando también, esbozó sin saber por qué una sonrisa vacilante en su dirección. Era divertido que Rose no parara de estornudar, podían reírse, intentó decirle sin palabras, Neville nunca les castigaría o les quitaría puntos por eso. Pero Broomer endureció su mirada con resentimiento y giró la cabeza para no verlo. A Albus le recordó un poco a Lily cuando estaba enfadada porque sus hermanos habían recibido permiso para hacer algo y ella, no.

Neville no hizo ningún comentario sobre los padres de nadie, ni sobre el pasado y Albus trató de convencerse a sí mismo de que eso probaba que, cuando los Slytherin se comportaban, nadie se metía con ellos. También intentó decirse que no pasaba nada sólo porque Neville fuera parcial repartiendo puntos: parecía natural que el Jefe de Gryffindor mostrara simpatías por los suyos. Para Albus, lo contrario era como pretender que unos padres no fueran más buenos o más protectores con sus hijos que con niños que no conocían. Y si Slughorn no quería a sus alumnos… bueno, eso no era culpa de los Gryffindor. Pero una vocecita en el interior de su cabeza le dijo que tampoco Flitwick favorecía a los Ravenclaw en Encantamientos. Ni nadie había acusado nunca a la jefa de Hufflepuff de dar puntos de más a sus alumnos en Runas.

Cuando la clase terminó, los Slytherin recogieron rápidamente. Aunque aún estaban serios, había un brillo en sus ojos y una animación de fin de semana que no habían tenido antes. Albus, que fue de los primeros Gryffindor en salir del aula, aún alcanzó a verlos marcharse por el pasillo, charlando entre ellos amistosamente.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Amal, que estaba a su lado.

Albus se preguntaba lo mismo, pero no sabía la respuesta, así que se encogió de hombros.

-Nada.-Y vio que Rose salía ya también de clase-. Venga, vámonos.

* * *

Aquel año los estudiantes todavía estaban en el colegio el día veintiuno y eso, como Gabriel le había recordado a Scorpius, significaba que iban a celebrar el solsticio de invierno. Tres días más tarde celebrarían la Navidad porque hasta los sangrepura más recalcitrantes se habían acostumbrado a ello muchos siglos atrás: no había problema. Pero aquella noche era el momento de honrar una religión más antigua.

Scorpius descubrió que había poca tradición en aquella celebración; de vez en cuando algún grupo se animaba a cantar canciones antiguas, pero era más bien una fiesta en toda regla. Eso no lo hacía menos divertida, al contrario. Los alumnos habían recogido dinero entre todos y los más mayores se habían encargado de comprar cerveza de mantequilla, pasteles dulces y salados, decoraciones célticas y hasta unas cuantas botellas de whisky de fuego. Las chicas iban y venían de un cuarto a otro, probándose vestidos, peinándose y maquillándose unas a otras. Scorpius se había puesto la túnica más formal que su madre le había empaquetado; era de color Burdeos, con un broche de plata y detalles en seda. Cecily pareció enamorarse de ella en cuanto la vio.

-Jo, es preciosa… ¿Dónde te la has comprado?

-En París.

-París… Oh, todas tus cosas son tan geniales…

Aquella no era la primera vez que Cecily admiraba sus pertenencias y Scorpius sonrió, presumido y condescendiente.

-Anda, para, que vas a babearle la túnica a mi primo –dijo Morrigan-. Vamos a por cerveza de mantequilla.

La Sala Común pronto estuvo abarrotada de gente. Todos los Slytherin estaban allí, excepto Watson: Aquiles Flint le había lanzado un Desmaius por la espalda en cuanto habían vuelto a la Sala Común después de la cena y lo habían metido en la cama. La fiesta del solsticio era un secreto, no porque estuviera mal visto celebrarlo, sino porque el colegio prohibía las fiestas nocturnas, especialmente si había alumnos fuera de su Casa después de la cena o el toque de queda. Slughorn, como antiguo Slytherin, sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba aquella noche, pero por una vez hacía la vista gorda. Aun así, no querían que Watson estuviera allí, viendo todo lo que hacían para contárselo a Potter y los demás.

Y es que aquella noche, los Slytherin no estaban solos. En parejas o en pequeños grupos, alumnos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff desafiaban la vigilancia en los pasillos para asistir a la fiesta. Eran sangrepuras también, hijos de familias tan apegadas a la tradición como las que nutrían la Casa de Slytherin: Bletchey, Urquhart, Silverstone, Silvermoon… Había hasta un par de Gryffindor, como Samuel McMillan, que iba a la clase de Gabriel. Esos Gryffindor no trataban apenas a los Potter y a los Weasley y nunca se metían con los Slytherin. Independientemente del bando que hubieran escogido durante la última guerra y otras antes de esa, todos ellos pertenecían al mismo círculo social, tenían las mismas costumbres y docenas de parientes en común.

Scorpius no tardó en darse cuenta de que en una fiesta como aquella, los pocos Slytherin que no eran sangrepuras o no tenían apellidos antiguos, como Britney, Cecily y Hector, eran los que parecían unos invitados. Y Gabriel le explicó que, en cierto sentido, lo eran. Si la fiesta la hubieran celebrado en otra Casa, a la mayoría no los habrían invitado, no por hacerles un desplante, sino porque ¿qué sabían ellos del solsticio, de las viejas religiones, de las costumbres tradicionales? La celebración pertenecía a los descendientes de la vieja Guardia.

Pero nadie era antipático con ellos y Scorpius descubrió que se lo estaba pasando bien. Era mucho mejor que las pocas fiestas a las que había asistido con sus padres, cuando tenía que saludar a un montón de viejas cacatúas y hacer una exhibición de modales. Y había tanta comida... Diana estaba sentada junto a una de las mesas con expresión de haber muerto y haber despertado en el cielo; sus mandíbulas no habían parado de trabajar aún. Britney, Cecily y Morrigan estaban en un rinconcito, comentando todo lo que pasaba y estallando en carcajadas histéricas cada dos por tres. Él, Hector y Damon se habían atrincherado junto a un exquisito pastel de limón y se lo estaban comiendo a un ritmo lento, pero constante, sin dejar de mirar a los alumnos mayores, que estaban riendo y bailando en el centro de la habitación. De vez en cuando, alguno de los estudiantes de las otras Casas se acercaba y se presentaba a Scorpius y a Damon, explicando de qué se conocían sus padres o qué vínculos había entre sus familias, igual que había hecho Robert Bletchey a principio de curso. Y a pesar de haberse educado sobre todo en el extranjero, Scorpius reconocía los nombres. Había estudiado las genealogías europeas y algunos de ellos habían sido los apellidos de algunos de sus antepasados antes de casarse con un Malfoy y tenía cuadros de ellos en su mansión.

En un viaje a uno de los cuartos de baño, Scorpius escuchó parte de una conversación que estaban teniendo McMillan, un Ravenclaw de sexto o séptimo y Aquiles y uno de sus compañeros. Hablaban de los Weasley; al parecer, algunos de ellos iban por ahí diciendo que ser sangrepura era una idiotez y que en realidad todos los que proclamaban serlo eran unos hipócritas que habían ocultado relaciones de sus antepasados con muggles. Scorpius escuchó, confundido, cómo McMillan contaba que le había dicho a Fred Weasley que si sus antepasados eran unos desgraciados que no paraban de ponerles los cuernos a sus cónyuges y hacer pasar sus bastardos por hijos legítimos tuviera la cortesía de no culpar de lo mismo a los antepasados de los demás.

-Pero, ¿la mitad de los Weasley no son sangrepuras? –preguntó Scorpius, decidiéndose a intervenir porque no entendía nada.

-Por lo que ellos mismos cuentan, hace tiempo que dejaron de serlo –contestó Aquiles, con una mueca burlona de desprecio.

El Ravenclaw intervino.

-No sé, yo creo que es una manera de demostrar que son los que menos prejuicios de sangre tienen de todo el mundo mágico; al fin y al cabo, son la familia consorte de Harry Potter. Y siempre ha habido magos que nos han acusado de amañar nuestro linaje, como ese Dumbledore.

-Mi padre trabaja en el ministerio con Arthur Weasley, el abuelo de esos idiotas, y me ha contado que dice que les ha dicho a sus nietos que si se casan con sangrepuras iba a desheredarlos – les dijo el amigo de Aquiles a los otros.

-Supongo que lo dice medio en broma –dijo el Ravenclaw-. Aun así, es de mal gusto.

-Desde luego que lo dice en broma –replicó Aquiles-. ¿No veis que no tiene nada que dejarles en herencia?

Los chicos se echaron a reír y se marcharon de vuelta a la fiesta. Scorpius se fue también, pensando que los Weasley tenían que ser más tontos aún de lo que había creído. ¿Por qué decían esas cosas de los sangrepuras si la mitad de ellos lo eran también? Además, decir eso de los antepasados de alguien era horrible. Uno nunca debía traicionar así la alianza que se formaba con el matrimonio, todo el mundo lo sabía. O al menos todas las personas con las que él solía tratar. Existía el divorcio, pero eso era sobre todo cosa de sangremuggles.

Cuando regresó de nuevo con sus amigos les contó lo que había escuchado, pero Damon, al parecer, ya había oído hablar de eso y les dijo que su madre decía que los Weasley no sabrían lo que era una tradición antigua ni aunque les mordiera en el culo, que había sido cuestión de tiempo que se convirtieran en mestizos y que era mejor así porque siempre habían sido unos sangrepuras pésimos.

-Eh, ¿os lo estáis pasando bien? –preguntó Gabriel, acercándose a ellos.

Scorpius, Damon y Hector asintieron, encantados de estar allí con los mayores cuando todos los demás alumnos de primero estaban ya metidos en la cama desde hacía horas.

-¿Queda más pastel? –preguntó Damon.

-¿Aún quieres comer más? –exclamó Scorpius, impresionado. Él se sentía ya a punto de estallar.

Gabriel, que estaba de evidente buen humor, fue a conseguirles algo más de dulce y cuando volvió con un tarro de galletas de chocolate, se lo dio a Damon y se sentó al lado de Scorpius.

-¿Te alegras ahora de no haberte marchado?

-Supongo.

Gabriel sonrió y le revolvió el pelo.

-No tardéis mucho en acostaros.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**NdA** Oh, por fin! Me moría! La mayoría ya sabréis que FFnet ha estado imposible desde el domingo. Esa es la única razón de que no haya actualizado hasta ahora. Pero bueno, parece ser que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, así que aquí tenéis el capi. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!

Capítulo 9 **Navidad.**

Draco tenía el corazón en un puño mientras esperaba el tren de Hogwarts en King's Cross aunque, por supuesto, estaba lejos de dejarlo ver. No cuando estaban rodeados de padres ansiosos de recoger a sus niños para las fiestas navideñas, entre ellos los Potter y los Weasley. Pero por mucho que su cara fuera una máscara de despreocupación, por mucho que estuviera charlando con sus cuñados y con Pansy de regalos y planes para las fiestas, no podía dejar de pensar en Scorpius, en todo lo que sabía que le había pasado y lo que imaginaba que le había pasado y no había contado en sus cartas.

¿Y si había sido demasiado? ¿Y si Scorpius le odiaba o le despreciaba por lo que había hecho en su época en Hogwarts? ¿Y si le habían hecho la vida imposible?

Pocas cosas le daban tanto miedo como la posibilidad de que sus hijos se volvieran contra él cuando empezaran a comprender las consecuencias de llevar un apellido maldito.

Después de consultar su reloj una vez más, el tren hizo por fin su aparición, soltando un pitido a modo de saludo. El murmullo entre los padres se hizo aún mayor y los Slytherin se hicieron instintivamente hacia atrás, dejando que fueran otros los que se arremolinaran en torno a las puertas de los vagones. En cuanto el tren se detuvo con un último estertor, las puertas se abrieron y los niños y adolescentes empezaron a bajar atropelladamente, dando gritos de alegría cuando reconocían a sus padres o a sus madres entre el gentío. Draco vio a varios Weasley y a los dos Potter correr hacia sus padres, pero no les prestó más atención que a los demás.

Los primeros padres empezaron a marcharse de la estación, dejando algo más de espacio. Los niños bajaban ahora más pausadamente y Draco vio entonces bajar al grueso de los alumnos de Slytherin. Primero distinguió a sus sobrinos y luego, tras ellos, a Scorpius y a Diana.

-Ahí está –le dijo Astoria, que también lo había visto.

Draco estudió ansiosamente la cara de su hijo y su preocupación no desapareció. Había algo nuevo en los ojos de Scorpius que no había estado ahí antes de ir a Hogwarts, algo que no estaba seguro de que fuera bueno. Por un momento le invadió una oleada de pánico casi incontrolable y pudo ver a Scorpius echándole en cara que su vida en Hogwarts era un infierno no por ser un Slytherin, sino porque era un Malfoy y estaba pagando por las acciones de su padre y sus abuelos. Sin embargo, Scorpius sonrió en cuanto los vio y apresuró el paso para ir a abrazar a su madre.

-Cuánto te he echado de menos, bichito –dijo ella, feliz.

-Jo, mamá, no me llames así... – protestó. Entonces se giró hacia Draco-. Hola, papá.

Draco sólo pretendía darle unas palmaditas en la espalda –al fin y al cabo, Scorpius ya era casi un hombre-, pero de pronto se encontró abrazándolo también y no habría sabido decir quién de los dos había dado el primer paso.

-¿Estás bien?

Scorpius hizo un ruidito que podía tener mil significados, pero luego asintió.

-Sí, claro.

Draco se separó de él y le miró un momento a los ojos antes de soltarlo para que pudiera saludar a sus tíos. Diana, Damon, Morrigan y Gabriel también fueron a saludarlo a él; el último lo hizo aún con cierta cautela, recordando que se había marchado a Hogwarts con varias amenazas de muerte pendiendo de su cabeza. Pero Draco ya se había olvidado prácticamente de aquel asunto de su pelo y sabía por el propio Scorpius que Gabriel había estado cuidando de él en el colegio, así que lo saludó como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Tanto los Kellerman como los Broomer eran conocidos de Draco o de Astoria, pero nunca habían hablado con Lucas Steele, un Ravenclaw que se había casado con una muggle. Adrian Pucey, sin embargo, había ido al mismo curso que él y les dijo que era un chico bastante solitario y con fama de buen estudiante. Draco también había conseguido averiguar que Steele no trabajaba en ningún sitio mágico y nadie sabía gran cosa de él, lo cual debía significar que hacía vida en el mundo muggle.

Scorpius parecía apreciar a Britney, y a Draco no les habría importado saludarla a ella y a sus padres, pero se habían ido casi al momento y a ellos también los esperaban en casa de los padres de Astoria. En los días en los que el expreso de Hogwarts hacía su recorrido en una u otra dirección, el Ministerio habilitaba unas Terminales especiales de Red Flú que se hallaban disimuladas dentro de la misma estación, así que los Malfoy y los Nott se fueron hacia allí. Morrigan no paraba de hablar y de contarles a sus padres cosas del colegio. Scorpius, sin embargo, parecía más interesado en los planes para Navidad y en la merienda que les esperaba en casa de los Greengrass. Draco lo observaba sin saber qué pensar; en aquel momento, usar la Legeremancia con él y saber qué le pasaba exactamente por la cabeza parecía una idea no sólo sensata, sino imprescindible. Pero dominó su impaciencia, sabiendo que aún tardaría en tener la oportunidad de hablar con él.

* * *

El domingo por la mañana llovía con fuerza, pero el ambiente en el interior de Malfoy manor era cálido y festivo. Toda la casa estaba elegantemente decorada con motivos navideños, olía a chocolate caliente, pasteles y ponche de huevo, y en el comedor principal, como siempre, podía verse un gran árbol decorado en oro y plata, con delicados adornos que, en algunos casos, llevaban siglos en la familia Malfoy o la Black. Alrededor del árbol había montones y montones de regalos de todas las formas, colores y tamaños; Scorpius y Cassandra se acercaban de vez en cuando a observarlos con ojos golosos.

Draco le dio de tiempo hasta el almuerzo. Después llamó a Scorpius y le dijo que fuera con él a su despacho. Cuando llegaron allí, lo hizo sentarse en uno de los cómodos sillones.

-Bueno, cuéntame, ¿los Weasley y los Potter te han dado muchos problemas?

Scorpius frunció los labios con desdén.

-Son todos unos idiotas, pero no les hago caso, como me dijisteis.

-¿Y Albus Potter? Casi nunca me has hablado de él.-Sus propias cartas en Hogwarts habían estado repletas de ácidos comentarios sobre Harry Potter y sus amigos; aunque en parte le alegraba que Scorpius no hubiera caído en aquella dinámica, también le sorprendía un poco.

Pero Scorpius se encogió de hombros mientras empezaba a juguetear con su pulsera, un hábito que traicionaba su inquietud y que aún no había conseguido quitarse. Draco arqueó las cejas y él se detuvo.

-No sé, es que comparado con su hermano o con sus primos…

Draco encontró ese dato bastante intrigante y lo archivó mentalmente.

-¿No es tan malo?

-No. El malo es James, el mayor. Desde que atrapó la snitch frente a Ravenclaw no hace más que ir presumiendo por ahí. Se cree que el colegio es suyo. Aunque…

-¿Qué?

Una sombra oscura cruzó por los ojos de Scorpius.

-Longbottom es el peor de todos. No te imaginas la manía que nos tiene a Diana y a mí, sobre todo a mí.

Draco frunció el ceño. Por mucho que lamentara que sus actos del pasado tuvieran ahora malas consecuencias en sus hijos, ante aquel ataque directo por parte de un adulto la culpa estaba enterrada en oleadas y oleadas de rabia. Él estaba vivo; si Longbottom quería vengarse de algo podría haber ido a buscarlo. No tenía por qué pagarlo con el niño.

-¿Se mete mucho contigo?

Scorpius asintió con vehemencia.

-No para de criticar todo lo que hago y me quita puntos por nada, como si yo fuera un idiota y no supiera nada. ¡Pero tú sabes que yo siempre he sido buen estudiante! Y además…

Pero volvió a detenerse.

-¿Qué? –El niño vaciló, pero Draco insistió con firmeza-. Sea lo que sea, quiero que me lo digas, Scorpius.

Su hijo se mordió los labios un momento.

-También se mete con vosotros –dijo al fin, en tono rencoroso.

Draco se sintió como si le hubieran echado un cubo de agua fría.

-¿Con nosotros?

-Dice que los Malfoy no valemos para nada y que… y que tú eras un cobarde y cosas así.

Draco no era tan iluso como para no haber pensado que Longbottom era capaz de hacer algo así, pero Scorpius no le había dicho nada sobre eso en sus cartas, sólo se había quejado de que el actual Jefe de Gryffindor le tenía manía y les regalaba puntos a los suyos y se los quitaba a los Slytherin con cualquier excusa. Gabriel ya les había preparado para algo así. Y él había pensado que eso era todo y ahora estaba descubriendo que la realidad había sido peor, mucho peor.

El veneno acudió casi solo a su lengua, familiar y reconfortante a su oscura manera.

-Puedes decirle de mi parte que al menos tus padres son capaces de decir cómo te llamas.

-¿Qué?

Scorpius lo miraba, confundido, y Draco se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. No le importaba una mierda lo que les pasara a los Longbottom, pero desde luego no quería que su hijo repitiera algo parecido en Hogwarts, y mucho menos en medio de la clase de Herbología.

-Nada, olvídalo… Olvídalo, Scorpius. -Y entonces se obligó a respirar hondo y a calmarse, porque joder, lo estaba haciendo fatal-. Escucha, Longbottom está diciéndote esas cosas para vengarse de mí, y probablemente de nuestro Jefe de Casa entonces, Snape. Longbottom era un desastre en casi todas las asignaturas, pero en Pociones era aún peor y Snape no hacía más que burlarse de él. Yo también le dije unas cuantas cosas por las que no me debe de tener mucho cariño. No digo que no tenga motivos para odiarme, porque yo odio más a más gente por menos motivos, de eso estoy seguro; ahora bien… si Longbottom fuera tan noble como sin duda cree que es, vendría a solucionar conmigo los problemas que por lo visto tiene todavía conmigo, ¿no te parece?

Scorpius asintió y luego sus ojos grises, tan parecidos a los suyos, se tiñeron con confianza.

-Tú sí que eras valiente, ¿verdad?

Draco sintió un torbellino de emociones ante esa pregunta.

-Los Gryffindor y los Slytherin tienen ideas muy distintas de lo que es la valentía, Scorpius. Tal y como lo entienden ellos, no, muy valiente no era. Si alguien más fuerte que yo intentara atacarme, preferiría salir corriendo y esperar una oportunidad más favorable a enfrentarme locamente a él y confiar en mi suerte para salir vivo. Pero tal y como lo solemos entender nosotros, sí, claro que sí. Tus abuelos y yo sobrevivimos a la guerra porque resistimos cosas que habrían roto a la mitad de los que se ríen de nosotros.

"Y yo correría cualquier peligro y me metería en cualquier infierno con tal de protegeros a tu hermana y a ti"

-¿Qué cosas?

Draco meneó negativamente la cabeza. Se había prometido a sí mismo ser sincero con sus hijos respecto al pasado, pero eso no quería a decir que fuera a darles pesadillas.

-Cosas que es mejor que no sepas hasta dentro de unos años.-O nunca. El niño pareció a punto de protestar, pero al final no lo hizo-. Scorpius, ¿por qué no nos contaste en las cartas que Longbottom estaba diciendo esas cosas?

-No lo sé. –Se encogió de hombros-. Dijiste que eran molestias y que no se podía hacer nada.

-Bueno, si las molestias cruzan ciertos límites, sí puede hacerse algo.-Se acordó de Snape y Potter-. No es como si fueras un huérfano que no le preocupa a nadie. No me importa que en su casa o con sus amigos me insulte a mí o que insulte al abuelo, pero que nos insulte en clase para hacerte daño a ti… No, eso está fuera de esos límites. Y deberías habérnoslo contado, Scorpius. No te he mandado a Hogwarts para que lo pases mal ni para que luches tú solo las batallas de la familia.

Scorpius empezó de nuevo a darle vueltas a la pulsera.

-Estuve a punto de hacerlo, un día. Estaba rabioso y quería pediros que me sacarais de Hogwarts. Pero al final no lo hice.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque eso es lo que ellos querían.-Scorpius frunció el ceño y su expresión se volvió extrañamente decidida-. Y porque tengo derecho a estar allí.

A Draco le dio un pequeño vuelco el corazón y no supo decir si era orgullo o pena. Pero una cosa estaba clara; en aquellos cuatro meses, su hijo había dejado de ser un niño.

* * *

Las Navidades eran las vacaciones favoritas de Albus. Toda la familia se reunía a cenar en la Madriguera en una noche que resultaba caótica para los adultos, pero apasionante para la miríada de niños de todas las edades que pululaban por allí. Tenía regalos fantásticos, jugaba todo el rato con sus primos y la comida era un sueño prácticamente todos los días. Iban al cine, al circo, a ver el iluminado centro del Londres muggle y a patinar sobre hielo en Hogsmeade. Albus siempre había pensado que la Navidad debía durar, al menos, hasta el verano.

Hasta le gustaba la visita anual que hacían a casa de su tío Dudley, su mujer y sus dos hijos, David y Brooklyn. Tenía la impresión de que era el único, ya que por lo que decía su madre, su padre se sentía un poco obligado a no romper del todo la relación familiar; al parecer, de pequeños no se habían llevado muy bien. Pero Albus no podía evitarlo. Y no era que sintiera un cariño descomunal por sus tíos o sus primos –los niños eran, además, más pequeños que él-; sencillamente, le encantaba llegar allí, sentarse delante de la tele y ver dibujos animados hasta que terminara la visita.

Aquel año, James, que había cumplido los catorce años a principios de diciembre, recibió permiso para saltarse ese pequeño ritual: Albus y Lily, sin embargo, se fueron con sus padres al callejón Diagón y salieron al Londres muggle a través del Caldero Chorreante. El coche de su padre estaba aparcado en un garaje que había a un par de calles de allí; no podían tenerlo en casa porque la magia lo habría estropeado. Podrían habérselas apañado bien sin él, pero Albus pensaba que a su padre le gustaba conducir.

La casa de los Dursley estaba en Camden. Era bonita, con dos plantas y un desván. Dudley Dursley tenía una empresa que se dedicaba al catering y se había casado con una mujer que, según su madre, no podía tener peor gusto, algo que al parecer estaba relacionado con muchas figuritas de porcelana y maquillaje rosa.

-Recordad que tenéis que actuar como si fuerais muggles –les dijo ella, cuando bajaron del coche-. Nada de hablar de quidditch, varitas, hechizos, dragones, puffskeins ni nada de eso, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, mamá –dijeron Albus y Lily a coro.

Como siempre, tío Dudley les abrió la puerta antes de que llegaran a llamar, sonriente, deseoso de agradar. Albus siempre había tenido la sensación de que su tío apreciaba mucho a su padre, de que quería causarle una buena impresión, y esa tarde, su actitud le recordó a William Watson. Y enseguida se dio cuenta de que había más parecidos aún, pues las ansias de agradar de tío Dudley obraban también el efecto contrario, como las de Watson.

Lily se fue a jugar con Brooklyn, que tenía cuatro años y resultaba casi un juguete más, mientras los dos chicos se quedaban en el comedor. Karen Dursley tardó sólo un par de minutos en ponerles la última película de Disney y dejar a su alcance una bandeja con Coca-Cola y aperitivos.

-Qué pena que no haya podido venir James –dijo, sentándose a la mesa con los adultos.

-Sí, cuando se hacen mayores ya no quieren ir a ningún sitio con sus padres –contestó Harry.

Albus estaba demasiado interesado en la película como para prestar atención a lo que estaban hablando a unos metros de él, pero de vez en cuando oía su nombre y miraba hacia ellos. Aquella tarde notaba la tensión entre las dos parejas más que nunca y se fijó en que sus tíos parecían más nerviosos que sus padres, aunque sonrieran y hablaran mucho más, y que la expresión en la cara de su madre era una versión suavizada de la que solía poner Neville cuando se dirigía a los Slytherin.

¿Siempre había sido así?

-¿Qué te han regalado para Navidad? –dijo David, de pronto. Era un niño de siete años grandote, como su padre, con ojos de un azul muy pálido y expresión poco despierta.

-Muchas cosas, no me acuerdo.

-¿Te han comprado algún video-juego?

-Sí, claro –mintió.

-¿Cuáles?

Su primo nunca había sido tan insistente.

-El de los coches y algunos más, no me acuerdo –dijo, pues siempre había un video-juego sobre coches-. Deja, que quiero ver la tele.

David lo miró con fugaz resentimiento y se puso a ver la película también. A Albus le supo mal haber sido tan rudo, pero considerando lo poco que sabía de video-juegos, pensó que aquello era mejor que causar sospechas en los muggles.

* * *

Harry se preguntaba a veces, al menos tantas veces como Ginny se lo preguntaba a él, por qué se molestaba en mantener la relación con su primo. La respuesta más fácil era que, sin contar a sus propios hijos, Dudley era el único pariente vivo que tenía – Vernon y Petunia habían dejado de existir para él-. Pero Harry sabía que para Dudley, mantener el contacto era mucho más importante que para él. Era obvio que estaba arrepentido por todo lo que le había hecho cuando eran pequeños, que de algún modo quería compensarle, y a Harry le sabía mal romper del todo su relación.

Pero no eran visitas muy entretenidas –Dudley nunca había tenido mucha conversación y su mujer sólo hablaba de niños, dietas y cosas de la tele que ellos ignoraban por completo- y solían ponerles fin en cuanto Albus terminaba de ver su película. Aquella tarde no fue una excepción y cuando vieron que en la tele aparecían los títulos de crédito, intercambiaron una mirada y Ginny le dijo al niño que se preparara para marcharse. Albus se bebió la Coca-Cola que le quedaba en el vaso y se acercó a ellos para despedirse de sus tíos. Dudley, que sin ser ya exactamente gordo, era uno de los hombres más grandes que Harry había visto nunca, le puso la mano en el hombro a Albus.

-¿Te ha gustado la película?

El niño asintió. Karen, que había ido a por Lily, volvió con ella y la pequeña y regordeta Brooklyn. Harry empezó a despedirse de todos y le estrechó la mano a Dudley.

-A ver si nos vemos antes de las próximas Navidades –dijo su primo-. Podemos quedar a cenar una noche, ¿no?

-Bueno, ahora mismo estamos bastante liados, pero ya te llamaré –dijo Harry, que no tenía intención de hacer tal cosa.

Entonces salieron de allí. El frío fue como una bofetada cortante después de la cálida temperatura de la casa de los Dursley y Ginny les dijo a los niños que se abrocharan bien sus abrigos.

-Supongo que lo de llamarlos para quedar a cenar no iba en serio, ¿no? –le dijo después a él.

-¿Tú qué crees?

-Que eres demasiado bueno –contestó ella, con ironía-. Yo ni siquiera vendría a verlos en Navidad.

Harry se encogió de hombros; sabía de sobra la opinión que tenía Ginny de todo aquel asunto y que se ponía mala cuando pensaba en la alacena y todo lo demás.

-Me sabe mal.

-¿Por qué os llevabais mal de pequeños? –preguntó Albus, con curiosidad.

Harry intercambió una mirada con Ginny, pero no quería entrar en detalles, ni que lo miraran con pena. Si sólo hubiera estado Albus… Pero Lily era muy pequeña para oír que maltrataban a su padre, no lo entendería.

-Cosas de niños, pero eso ya pasó. – Ginny le acarició la nuca, como prestándole su apoyo, y él se giró hacia ella-. Y tampoco cuesta tanto ir a verlos una vez al año, ¿no?

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

-Cariño, es tu primo y tú decides.

-Sé que a él le hace ilusión.

Ya casi habían llegado al coche, así que Harry se sacó el llavero del bolsillo y lo apretó para abrir las puertas. Era un buen coche, potente sin ser ostentoso. Cuando estaba solo, le gustaba hacerlo correr, igual que le gustaba hacer volar su escoba lo más rápido posible. Cuando estaba con su mujer y sus hijos, sin embargo, conducía con la máxima prudencia.

Una vez dentro, Harry se aseguró de que todos llevaran el cinturón puesto y encendió el motor. Mientras se alejaba de allí, tuvo que admitir que aquella tarde, como todos los años, lo que más sentía era cierto alivio porque ya no tendría que volver hasta el año siguiente.

* * *

Después de pensarlo bastante, Draco decidió ir a hablar directamente con Longbottom. Astoria pensaba que si ella le contaba a McGonagall lo que estaba pasando podían conseguir que la directora de Hogwarts contuviera el veneno de su profesor; Draco tenía más dudas, porque siempre había tenido la impresión de que McGonagall odiaba a los Slytherin y Snape le había contado cómo había defendido a Sirius Black cuando éste había intentado asesinarle. Probablemente sabía lo que Longbottom estaba haciendo y le daba lo mismo.

Sus padres no habían dicho nada, básicamente porque Draco le había ordenado a Scorpius que no les contara nada; no sabía cómo podían reaccionar y no quería tener que preocuparse por ellos. Él mismo deseaba vengarse de Longbottom más que nada, pero quería poner sus deseos de venganza por detrás del bienestar de sus hijos en Hogwarts.

Las charlas cara a cara no eran el modo favorito de actuar de los Slytherin, pero Draco estaba dispuesto a intentarlo. Se había preparado mentalmente para la entrevista. Imaginaba que Longbottom se regodearía en el hecho de que ahora se estaba vengando por todo lo de Hogwarts, pero tenía que conseguir que se sintiera culpable o al menos que decidiera vengarse en él, y no en sus hijos.

Draco se Apareció en el callejón Diagón y entró directamente en el Caldero Chorreante. Longbottom podía ser el jefe de Gryffindor, pero no vivía en el castillo sino allí, con su mujer, que era ahora quien regentaba el local. Hannah Abbott había hecho algunos cambios positivos en la decoración y el negocio funcionaba al menos tan bien como en manos de su antiguo dueño. La mujer se encontraba ahora en la barra y Draco atravesó el local, haciendo caso omiso a las miradas de la gente, para ponerse frente a ella.

-Hola, Abbott –dijo, usando su apellido de soltera.

Más que guapa, era una mujer de aspecto dulce, pero Draco nunca había apreciado del todo la dulzura. Ella frunció ligeramente el ceño, aunque no llegó a ser hostil. Al fin y al cabo, no era la primera vez que lo veía por allí; si bien nunca le había hecho sentirse su cliente favorito, tampoco le había prohibido el paso, así que Draco se había tomado más de una cerveza en el Caldero, además de usarlo para salir al mundo muggle cuando debía hacerlo.

-Malfoy… ¿Qué te sirvo?

-Nada, en realidad. Me gustaría hablar con tu marido, si se encuentra ahora aquí.

Era obvio que se preguntaba para qué, pero asintió, le dijo que esperara un momento y se fue a buscarlo. Casi al momento, Longbottom salió también a la barra. Draco intentó no fijarse en su mirada petulante para no empezar a enfadarse antes de tiempo. Tenía que estar controlado, como si aquello fuera sólo un difícil trato de negocios que sacar adelante, y hacer que Astoria se sintiera orgullosa de él.

-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?

-Hablar contigo. En algún lugar menos concurrido.

Longbottom se encogió de hombros porque, sin duda, quería dejarle bien claro que no tenía miedo de estar a solas con él y luego lo hizo pasar a una especie de habitación que parecía hacer las veces de despacho, aunque Draco creía que todos los armarios de Malfoy manor eran más grandes. Un ruido de pasos en el piso de arriba le recordó que Longbottom tenía una cría de tres o cuatro años.

-¿Y bien?

Draco lo miró a los ojos y se aseguró de que su voz sonaba absolutamente tranquila.

-Ha llegado a mi conocimiento que te dedicas a hablar mal de mí y de mi familia en tu clase de Herbología. No sabía que me guardabas tanto rencor, pero supongo que los dos estaremos de acuerdo en que pagarlo con Scorpius no es precisamente justo, Longbottom.

Su reacción no fue exactamente la que Draco esperaba; en vez de regodearse en su venganza, Longbottom enrojeció un poco y se puso inmediatamente a la defensiva.

-Me importa muy poco lo que llegue a tu conocimiento, Malfoy. Si quieres hablar conmigo de tu hijo, pídeme una cita cuando terminen las vacaciones como haría todo el mundo.

Draco intentó esconder su confusión. ¿A qué había venido eso? ¿Longbottom tenía miedo de que McGonagall se enterara, después de todo?

-Estoy hablando en serio –dijo, decidiendo tantear esa posibilidad-. No quiero problemas, Longbottom; he venido aquí para resolver las cosas pacíficamente, pero si tenemos que ir a hablar con McGonagall…

Pero Longbottom le miró de pronto como si estuviera conteniéndose para no sacar la varita.

-¿Con McGonagall? ¿Quién te crees que eres para plantarte aquí y venirme con amenazas y acusaciones, Malfoy? –exclamó, visiblemente alterado-. ¡Tienes suerte de que Minerva le permita a tu hijo la entrada a Hogwarts! ¡El colegio que _tú_ ayudaste a destruir! ¡Y si te jode que tu hijo se entere de la verdad sobre ti haberlo pensado antes!

Draco apretó los puños. Ya no recordaba nada sobre charlas civilizadas.

-¿Sí? –dijo, controlándose a duras penas. Sabía que si le insultaba sólo lo indispondría más contra Scorpius y que si llegaba a meterse en una pelea con uno de los amiguitos de Potter las consecuencias podían ser desastrosas tanto si ganaba como si perdía. Pero aun así, su instinto le ayudó a encontrar las palabras hirientes que necesitaba-. ¿Y eres tú quien se las dice en mitad de la clase? ¿Eso es lo que los Gryffindor entendéis por nobleza? Merlín, Snape tiene que estar revolviéndose en su tumba pensando que eres precisamente _tú_ quien ha decidido seguir sus pasos.

Longbottom dio un respingo, como si le hubiera dado una bofetada, y enrojeció aún más que antes.

-Yo no soy como esa _basura_ –replicó entre dientes-. Fuera de aquí, Malfoy.

Aquello sólo podía empeorar. Lo mejor que podía hacer era marcharse.

-Me voy, pero recuerda: deja a Scorpius fuera de esto.

* * *

Draco tardó un buen rato en sentirse lo bastante calmado como para poder detenerse tranquilamente a analizar la conversación y saber qué narices había pasado. Todo había sido demasiado extraño: había tratado con gente de dos docenas de países distintos y ninguno de ellos le había parecido tan incomprensible como los malditos Gryffindors. ¿Por qué se había puesto así? Primero había dado la impresión de temer a la directora, pero la reacción que había tenido al escuchar su nombre sugería otra cosa. ¡Y encima tenía la cara dura de llamar basura a Snape cuando él estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo!

Astoria sabía que había ido a hablar con él y quiso saber cómo había ido. Draco no estaba muy seguro de haber estado a la altura, pero se lo contó de todos modos, recalcando por si acaso que Longbottom había sido totalmente irracional.

-Lo siento –dijo al final-. Creía que iba a salir mejor.

Ella le dio una palmadita consoladora; parecía simplemente extrañada.

-¿Podría verlo en un pensadero? Quiero verle la cara.

En la mansión había un par; estaban bien escondidos y los usaban para guardar información que no querían que los aurores descubrieran en los interrogatorios con veritaserum. Draco y Astoria fueron a buscar uno y él depositó allí su recuerdo. Mientras ella contemplaba lo que había sucedido, Draco siguió dándole vueltas. Maldito Longbottom… Si alguna vez podía iba a machacarlo. Cuando acabara con él, sólo serviría para hacerles compañía en San Mungo a sus padres,

Astoria terminó de ver el recuerdo y Draco recompuso el semblante rápidamente para que no sospechara que estaba pensando cosas poco constructivas.

-Creo que… se sentía culpable –dijo ella entonces, con bastante seguridad.

-¿Qué? –exclamó Draco, tan extrañado que se le olvidaron los deseos de venganza y casi se echó a reír-. ¿Culpable?

-Escucha, Draco, él odiaba a Snape, ¿no? Estoy seguro de que por nada del mundo querría parecerse a él. Sería un insulto. Tú mismo has visto cómo ha reaccionado.

-Eso no te lo discuto, pero no encaja. Si realmente quisiera demostrar que no se parece a Snape iría por ahí repartiendo corazoncitos entre los Slytherin. Lo que pasa es que es un hipócrita y no quiere reconocerlo.

Astoria meneó negativamente la cabeza.

-Draco, yo no entiendo a la gente como Longbottom, pero sé reconocer una emoción cuando la veo. Nada más decirle que estaba hablando de nosotros en clase le ha cambiado la cara.

Draco tuvo que admitir que la expresión de Longbottom sí parecía algo culpable, si se paraba a recordarla, pero aún así seguía perdido.

-Pero se está vengando con Scorpius. No tiene sentido que haga eso y que se sienta culpable por hacerlo. No creo que nadie le obligue, ¿no?

Astoria pensó un poco y se encogió de hombros.

-Una persona normal se vengaría y se quedaría tan tranquila. Pero él es un Gryffindor. Probablemente se ha convencido a sí mismo de que no se está vengando. Ya sabes, ellos son demasiado justos y nobles para caer tan bajo blablabla.

Draco intentó asimilar aquello. También cuadraba perfectamente con la hipocresía habitual de los Gryffindor, pero aun así le parecía tan rebuscado… Como decía Astoria, si un Slytherin estuviera mortificando al hijo de un enemigo, lo haría conscientemente y disfrutando cada momento, joder. Que se lo dijeran a Snape. El hombre se lo había pasado bomba puteando Gryffindors. Nada de negarlo y sentirse culpable.

-¿Pero tú estás segura?

Astoria asintió.

-Le has avergonzado con lo de Snape, Draco. Lo que pasa es que tampoco va a admitirlo delante de ti, ¿no? –Astoria se quedó unos segundos pensativa-. Veremos qué hace ahora; quizás sea suficiente. De todos modos, le diremos a Scorpius y a Morrigan que nos avisen si vuelve a pasar y si pasa… bueno, haremos lo que tengamos que hacer. –Su rostro expresó una súbita e inusual dureza-. Una cosa está clara: si ese imbécil cree que va a meterse impunemente con Scorpius le espera una gran sorpresa.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**NdA**: Hola! Quería decir una cosa sobre los rr. Me he dado cuenta de que soy la única en FFnet que incluye las respuestas a los comentarios sin loguear (se dirá así, digo yo) en las entradas, y eso me hace pensar que no está permitido. No me gustaría tener problemas con eso, pero me sabe realmente mal dejar los comentarios sin contestar, así que he decidido lo siguiente: contestaré igual que ahora, pero después de un tiempo quitaré las respuestas y dejaré sólo el capi. Creo que es la mejor solución, ¿no? Besos y gracias a todos por leer y comentar!

Capítulo 10 **Enero es un mal mes**

Tres días después de que los niños regresaran a Hogwarts, se produjo una nueva desaparición. Esta vez se trataba de una pareja joven que, al parecer, se había desvanecido en mitad de la noche después de salir de Las Tres Escobas. La oleada de pánico, contenida a duras penas, se desbordó al fin. Habían desaparecido ya seis personas en menos de cinco meses y ahora parecía claro que cualquiera, fuera cual fuera su sexo o edad, podía correr el mismo riesgo. Algunas voces empezaron a preguntar qué estaban haciendo los aurores, por qué no había pistas, y Harry tuvo que dedicar a las ruedas de prensa un tiempo que habría preferido dedicarle a la investigación en sí.

Shacklebolt también empezó a presionarlo para que encontrara algo; otras voces también estaban acusándolo a él de no estar actuando correctamente en esta crisis. Pero todo lo que podían hacer era repetir las instrucciones que habían dado tras la desaparición de Emma Bell: que no se quedaran solos en casa, que tuvieran cuidado con los desconocidos, que se aseguraran de que los conocidos eran quienes decían ser, que revisaran los encantamientos de seguridad. Kreacher ya estaba en casa de Andrómeda, quien había puesto menos pegas de las que Harry había temido en un primer momento.

Entonces, al cabo de una semana, recibió un informe de la BIM explicando que había habido un ligero aumento en el número de desapariciones de aquel trimestre en el mundo muggle. Harry, aferrándose a la única pista, por vaga que fuera, que habían encontrado hasta entonces, se trasladó allí sin perder un momento y habló con Roman White.

-No es concluyente porque los muggles manejan cifras mucho más grandes que las nuestras –le explicó-. Y hay que tener en cuenta los pequeños picos como éste no son tan infrecuentes. Pero es lo mejor que tenemos hasta ahora, jefe. La media de desapariciones en Gran Bretaña durante el último trimestre en los diez últimos años ha sido de quince personas. Ahora estamos hablando de veinticuatro.

Harry miró los informes. Tenía una mala sensación en el estómago. Si los responsables de las desapariciones mágicas estaban operando también en el mundo muggle, estaban enfrentándose a algo que olía mucho peor aún de lo que pensaba. Aunque sólo dos o tres de esas desapariciones extra fueran obra de los que secuestraban magos, los psicópatas no solían buscar víctimas con tanta frecuencia.

Si es que era un psicópata, una hipótesis cada vez más débil.

No, debía de tratarse de alguna banda organizada. Mundungus Fletcher, a quien por fin habían localizado casi de casualidad en un tugurio de Knockturn Alley, había jurado de mil maneras distintas que no había oído absolutamente nada sobre las desapariciones. No les quedaba más remedio que creerle, pero Harry sabía que en algún sitio, alguien tenía que saber algo.

-¿Qué piensa la policía de esto?

-De las veinticuatro desapariciones, al menos catorce se resolvieron antes de Navidad, cuando encontraron sus cuerpos o descubrieron que las desapariciones eran voluntarias –contestó White, mientras desenvolvía una chocolatina-. De las diez que quedan, tres son de delincuentes habituales, así que la policía cree que han huido para evitar ser detenidos por el último crimen que hayan cometido o que han sido asesinados en un ajuste de cuentas.

-Y quedan siete.

-Sí, cuatro mujeres y tres hombres. Pero los muggles no las han relacionado aún, si es que realmente tienen relación. Por ejemplo, dos de las chicas son más o menos de la misma edad. Pero en un caso, creen que ha sido asesinada por algún delincuente sexual y que antes o después encontrarán su cadáver y en otro caso, que la chica ha podido caer en manos de alguna red de prostitución.

Harry asintió, almacenando mentalmente todos esos datos.

-¿Hay alguna desaparición muggle que se ajuste a las nuestras?

-Hay tres casos parecidos, aunque es difícil saberlo con seguridad. Eran personas que vivían solas y podrían haber sido secuestrados en el interior de sus casas. Le he señalado los tres nombres, para que puedan empezar por ahí si quieren.

Harry volvió a asentir y se marchó con los papeles al despacho que también tenía en aquel departamento. No lo usaba mucho, y el único objeto personal que tenía allí era una foto de Ginny con los niños. Pero sólo quería un sitio tranquilo en el que leer y el despacho se lo proporcionaba.

Primero empezó por los casos en los que habían encontrado a las personas desaparecidas o sus cadáveres. Alguno de los hackers de la BIM había entrado en los archivos de la policía, así que tenía bastante información. Las desapariciones voluntarias fueron rápidamente descartadas, pero le dedicó más tiempo a leer los informes de las seis personas que habían aparecido muertas. En dos casos, los asesinos habían resultado ser los ex maridos de las víctimas, que las habían matado y habían ocultado sus cuerpos. En otro, la víctima había sido violada antes de morir; aún no habían encontrado a su agresor y Harry lo puso aparte por si acaso. Dos hombres, uno de ellos de origen ruso, habían aparecido muertos después de que sus familias denunciaran su desaparición; la policía pensaba que eran obra de las mafias criminales que operaban en el Reino Unido. El sexto informe era de un hombre que podría haberse suicidado.

Después de una taza de café, empezó con los informes de la gente que seguía desaparecida. Los tres delincuentes desaparecidos se fueron al montón de la chica violada, pues tampoco quería descartarlos del todo. En los siete casos restantes, había de todo. Harry colocó cuatro más en el otro montón y se quedó sólo con tres, los que más se ajustaban a lo que habían visto en el mundo mágico. El primero era de un anciano que vivía solo en una casita de campo cerca de Leicester; el segundo, de una mujer de cuarenta años que también vivía sola en Glasgow y el tercero, el de un vagabundo cuya desaparición había sido denunciada por su novia, que también vivía en la calle.

Los tres parecían tener las mismas posibilidades, pero Harry no podía dejar de pensar especialmente en el último. Parecía haber tantas diferencias entre las víctimas que daba la sensación de que las estaban escogiendo porque era fácil llegar hasta ellas: quienquiera que fuese que estaba detrás de eso, buscaba cantidad, no calidad.

Había magos y brujas solitarios y asociales que podían desaparecer sin que nadie se percatara hasta al cabo de un tiempo, pero eso no quería decir que estuvieran en una posición de debilidad, ya que la mayoría de ellos eran suspicaces, por no decir paranoicos, y con un poder mágico muy respetable. Pero en el mundo mágico no existía esa bolsa de gente invisible que existía en el mundo muggle, compuesta de indigentes, drogadictos sin remedio e inmigrantes sin papeles y sin amigos.

Y si él buscara muggles a los que hacer desaparecer con facilidad, iría exactamente a por ese sector de la población.

* * *

Harry llamó a dos BIM para que investigaran al anciano y a la mujer de cuarenta años y después mandó avisar a Miriam Siegel. Miriam no era la mejor del departamento en lo que se refería a ordenadores, pero Harry no buscaba sólo genios de la informática para la BIM; también necesitaba agentes que se movieran entre los muggles haciéndose pasar por policías, o agentes sociales o periodistas o lo que fuera necesario para investigar en ese mundo sin levantar sospechas. Y Miriam, además de ser extremadamente buena con los Confundus y los Obliviates, tenía iniciativa, era ágil a la hora de inventarse mentiras o excusas convincentes y no aceptaba un no por respuesta. Harry pensaba que su físico también ayudaba, pues resultaba agradable a la vez que anodino; nadie se ponía en guardia frente a un rostro así y Miriam sabía sacar partido de ese error.

Unos minutos después, la joven se presentó ante él vestida, como todos, con ropa muggle; cuando Harry le dijo que tenía una misión para ella, sus ojos azules brillaron con entrega.

-Lo que quiera, jefe.

-No va a ser muy agradable –le previno, aunque sabía que a Miriam no le solían importar esas cosas-. Tenemos razones para pensar que las personas que están detrás de las desapariciones en el mundo mago también están haciendo desaparecer muggles. Existe la posibilidad de que hayan estado buscando víctimas entre los mendigos de Londres y otras ciudades grandes. Quiero que lo investigues, que hables con ellos y averigües si hay rumores al respecto.

Ella asintió.

-¿Quiere que me infiltre? Puede que sea más fácil que hablen conmigo si creen que soy una más.

Mucha gente pensaba que Harry lo había tenido todo a su favor para convertirse en el Jefe de Aurores, pero se equivocaban. Robards se había asegurado antes de que comprendía dos cosas fundamentales: el sentido de la responsabilidad nunca debía llevarlo a pensar que no tenía derecho a descansar o a vivir su vida mientras hubiera casos sin resolver, y su trabajo implicaba enviar agentes a situaciones potencialmente peligrosas, incluso mortales. Habían sido dos lecciones difíciles de aprender, pero finalmente las había comprendido, al menos tanto como para que Robards se retirara y lo nombrara su sucesor. Y la verdad era que aún se sentía ligeramente culpable cuando metía a sus agentes en algún peligro y daba gracias a menudo porque todavía podía decir que no había perdido a ningún Auror bajo su mando.

-Si crees que es necesario, sí.

* * *

Por alguna razón que no terminaba de entender, Draco guardaba un recuerdo imborrable de la primera vez que había ido al mercado de Salisbury con su madre. No era una excursión habitual, porque normalmente eran los elfos los encargados de comprar la comida, pero de vez en cuando, si iban a dar alguna fiesta especialmente importante, su madre se encargaba de todos los detalles, y eso incluía asegurarse de que tenía lo mejor.

Draco tenía entonces seis años; había estado otras veces en Hogsmeade, en el callejón Diagón e incluso en el ministerio, con su padre. Ya sabía lo que era estar en un lugar abarrotado de gente que vestía ropa de todos los colores y se movían a toda prisa. Pero el mercado le había impresionado, quizás por esa inacabable cantidad de comida, o por las voces que daban los hombres y mujeres de los puestos de comida. Incluso a esa edad, sabía que eso era algo muy vulgar, pero lo había encontrado también irremediablemente fascinante. Y aún se había emocionado más al averiguar que parte de esa comida provenía de tierras que eran de su propiedad, tierras que los Malfoy tenían arrendadas desde hacía siglos a familias como los Bletchey, los Bole o los Dingle.

El mercado ocupaba un larguísimo y sinuoso callejón, invisible a los ojos de los muggles, que nacía cerca de la catedral. Por la noche, permanecía desierto y silencioso, pero a partir de las seis de la mañana, con la llegada de los primeros comerciantes, empezaba a cobrar vida. Primero hacían aparecer los puestos de madera, las balanzas, los ganchos para colgar la carne, las bandejas en las que colocar la fruta y las verduras. Después le tocaba el turno a los productos; barriles de vino hechos por elfos y de cerveza de mantequilla, huevos, carne de todo tipo, sacos de cereales, de guisantes, de azúcar y de sal, quesos, barras de mantequilla, manzanas, patatas, cebollas, zanahorias, nabos, tomates, jarras de leche recién ordeñada, tarros de miel… Un poco más tarde llegaban los dueños de los puestos de pescado, que acababan de comprar sus mercancías en la lonja: salmones, sardinas, langostas, gambas, cangrejos… Pero el mundo mágico también importaba y exportaba con sus homónimos en el extranjero. Esos puestos se colocaban tradicionalmente al final del callejón y ahí podían encontrarse una amplia variedad de frutas y verduras, especias orientales, quesos y vinos franceses y españoles…

Los primeros compradores aparecían sobre las siete de la mañana y a las ocho ya era trabajoso transitar entre los puestos. La actividad y el barullo se mantenían más o menos hasta la una de la tarde; en cuestión de una hora había desaparecido y poco después, los comerciantes lo tenían todo recogido y se disponían a marcharse.

Pero ahora, Draco estaba muy lejos de sacar placer alguno en sus visitas al mercado. En los meses posteriores a la guerra un buen número de tenderos se había negado a atenderles; Draco estaba dispuesto a mantenerse bien lejos de Las Tres Escobas, de la tienda de Ollivander, de las de los productos Weasley… pero a la gente que regentaba esos puestos no les había hecho nada. Era su madre quien había dado con la solución; los Malfoy habían tenido que "ceder" algunas tierras como compensación por daños de guerra, pero aún conservaban más de la mitad... entre otras cosas. Draco había ido al mercado, a todos esos puestos donde si no fingían no verlo era para mirarlo con desprecio y les había dado a cada uno de ellos una lista de todos los productos que se producían en sus tierras o llegaban en sus barcos, de todos los establecimientos y negocios que realmente les pertenecían o en los que tenían verdadera influencia. Veto por veto, había advertido, tratando de no dejar ver lo nervioso que se sentía, el miedo que tenía a que todo aquello le viniera grande. Pero todos habían cedido.

Era curioso lo flexibles que se volvían las conciencias ante la perspectiva de serias incomodidades materiales.

Ahora se dejaba ver de cuando en cuando simplemente para que recordaran el riesgo que corrían si decidían seguir sus nobles ideales y no atender a sus elfos domésticos cuando iban a hacer la compra de Malfoy manor. Pero no estaba a gusto hasta que no salía de allí; era un lugar más claustrofóbico que el callejón Diagon o Hogsmeade y las posibilidades de encontrarse cara a cara con gente como Katie Bell o su tía Andromeda, gente que él no quería ver y que estaba más que seguro que tampoco querían verlo a él, eran altas.

Aquella mañana, Draco había quedado allí con uno de sus arrendatarios y había ido con Greg, en parte como apoyo moral y en parte porque a él sí le encantaba pasear por el mercado. Si le miraban mal o se cruzaba con alguien a quien hubiera torturado en Hogwarts no sentía absolutamente nada; su profunda estupidez y falta de imaginación le blindaban contra ese tipo de remordimientos.

Después de hablar con los Bole, que querían aplazar un mes el pago de la renta –no había problema; los Malfoy no eran picajosos con el dinero y en realidad sólo exigían que se les tratara con el debido respeto- acompañó a Greg a comprar algunas cosas. Él prefería dejárselo a los elfos, pero Greg era tan glotón que hasta comprar comida hacía que le brillaran los ojos de felicidad. El primer recuerdo que tenía de él era un niño inmenso atiborrándose de pasteles a una velocidad nunca vista en la fiesta del quinto cumpleaños de Pansy.

Tras la guerra, a Greg le habían caído tres años en Azkaban por intentar asesinar a Potter en la Sala de los Menesteres y por torturar a los alumnos de Hogwarts bajo las órdenes de Snape y de los Carrow. Su padre, con media docena de asesinatos de muggles a sus espaldas, había sido condenado a la perpetua. Draco había estado al corriente de aquello, igual que había sabido que la señora Goyle estaba medio trastornada de pena. Había pasado esos tres años pensando qué debía hacer con Greg cuando saliera de la cárcel. A veces se acordaba de su traición en la Sala de los Menesteres y se enfadaba con él y trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de que debía ignorarlo y dejar que se pudriera en su mansión con su madre medio loca. Pero si aquello hubiera sido imperdonable, habría empezado por no intentar salvarle la vida en la Sala de Requerimiento.

Así que había ido a buscarlo a la salida de la cárcel, le había amenazado gráficamente con todo lo que pensaba hacerle si alguna vez volvía a traicionarlo y se había ocupado de él y de su madre desde entonces. No importaba lo que le dijera su cabeza, Greg era parte de su mundo. Y los dos bandos y su propia ceguera ya le habían quitado demasiadas cosas que eran parte de su mundo, no quería perder una más.

-Draco, ¿por qué está desapareciendo gente?

-No tengo ni idea.

-Millicent dice que los niños están a salvo en Hogwarts.

-Ya te he dicho que hagas caso siempre de lo que ella te dice; es más lista que tú.

Draco había dado su aprobación a aquel enlace. Literalmente, ya que cuando Millicent había decidido que iba a casarse con Greg (porque más o menos, así era como había ido la cosa), era con él con quien había hablado, consciente de que si se oponía al enlace, Greg le haría caso. Pero Draco no tenía nada que objetar; en el mejor de los casos, Greg era tan cenutrio que habría costado encontrarle pareja. Después de la guerra, con su situación y un apellido que aún valía menos que el de los Malfoy, habría sido casi imposible. Millicent no era su mejor opción, era su _única_ opción, y podía sentirse afortunado.

El matrimonio funcionaba. Millicent también entendía bien a Greg y sabía cómo manejarlo. Era enérgica, apreciaba a los hombres corpulentos y bien alimentados y tenía algo más de seso entre oreja y oreja que él, una especie de instinto práctico que solía andar siempre bien encaminado.

-Ayer nos escribió Diana –le dijo Greg mientras observaba ávidamente cómo uno de los carniceros le pesaba una docena de salchichas-. ¿Sabes lo que cenaron la primera noche? Chuletas de cordero con salsa de menta. La salsa de menta de Hogwarts era la mejor que he comido.

-Fascinante.

-Sí, era una salsa fascinante –convino Greg.

Draco puso mentalmente los ojos en blanco.

-Te lo juro, Greg, hay veces que no sé por qué te aguanto.

-Porque te doy la razón siempre –contestó Greg, con la confianza de quien ya ha tenido esa pequeña conversación un millón de veces.

Draco hizo una mueca, divertido.

-Sí, supongo que es por eso. Anda, termina de comprar de una vez y vámonos de aquí.

Greg asintió y pagó. Ya habían terminado allí y estaban a punto de buscar un sitio con un mínimo de espacio para Desaparecerse cuando Draco chocó con Daphne, la hermana de Astoria,

-¡Auch, Draco! –protestó.

-Oh, perdona, Daphne.

Su cuñada, de todos modos, estaba de buen humor.

-¿Habéis oído la noticia? El Wizengamot ha rechazado la ley del expolio de Granger.

Draco sonrió abiertamente, sorprendido. Aquella era la primera vez que tumbaban una propuesta de Granger, con excepción de su campaña para liberar elfos domésticos, un plan al que había había tenido que renunciar cuando obviamente los elfos habían empezado a tener ataques de histeria masivos ante la idea de tener días libres y recibir sueldos.

-Eh, eso es genial –dijo Draco-. Y enhorabuena.

-Gracias –dijo ella, orgullosa-. Menos mal que el Wizengamot ha mostrado un poco de sentido común. Aunque claro, la mayoría de las familias antiguas estaban en contra de esa ley, por si las moscas.

Draco asintió. Era una buena noticia, una excelente noticia. Draco se preguntó si sus padres se habrían enterado ya: los dos habían estado bastante preocupados por esa ley, temiendo que fuera el primer paso para ir más allá y empezar a aplicarla de manera retroactiva. Pero ese peligro había pasado y, aún mejor, esa zorra sabelotodo había_ perdido_.

-Vamos, os invito a tomar algo para celebrarlo.

* * *

Un par de días después, a primera hora de la mañana, un grupo encabezado por Potter y dos aurores más se presentaron en Malfoy manor para una inspección sorpresa. Las leyes decían que el ministerio tenía derecho a registrar cuando quisiera cualquier casa en la que habitara algún Marcado, término que incluía también a la gente como Greg, condenada por crímenes durante la guerra aunque nunca hubiera llegado a llevar la Marca Tenebrosa.

Si tras la guerra los aurores habían entrado en Malfoy manor tres o cuatro veces al año, ahora sólo lo hacían una. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que Draco no se veía obligado a pasar por algo así, porque las últimas inspecciones le habían pillado fuera del país, y sintió un regusto amargo y familiar cuando tuvo que dejarlos entrar. Astoria se había llevado rápidamente a Cassandra a casa de sus padres, así que al menos tenía el consuelo de haberle ahorrado a su hija el mal trago, pero si en aquel momento Potter y los suyos hubieran estallado en mil pedazos habría caído de rodillas y le habría dado las gracias al universo por el regalo.

Sus padres estaban más acostumbrados aún que él a ese tipo de cosas y miraron a los aurores sólo con una expresión de ligero disgusto, como si fueran cucarachas de las que algún sirviente se encargaría en cualquier momento.

-Gobs, Patis –llamó su madre. Los elfos aparecieron frente a ella y le hicieron una pequeña reverencia mientras le lanzaban una desconfiada mirada de reojo a los aurores-. Estaremos en el salón de invierno. Los aurores van a inspeccionar nuestro hogar. Seguidlos, ayudadlos en lo que necesiten y aseguraros de que no rompen nada _inadvertidamente_.

Los aurores, Potter incluido, fruncieron el ceño. Pero no podían protestar en voz muy alta; en los primeros meses tras la guerra, los aurores habían sido deliberadamente descuidados en las casas que inspeccionaban y habían dejado a su paso un reguero de objetos rotos y muebles astillados.

-Nosotros no trabajamos así –protestó uno de ellos, que parecía recién salido de la academia, ofendido.

Potter le lanzó a su agente una mirada de advertencia, pero Draco sabía que ya era tarde. Había picado el anzuelo y su madre no iba a dejar escapar la oportunidad de cobrarse una presa.

-Bueno, lo hacían hace diecinueve años, ¿no?-dijo, levantando una ceja-. Todo el mundo sabe que la gente no cambia.

Potter se giró hacia ella con expresión dura y disgustada.

-Sí, porque además es lo mismo que torturar y asesinar seres humanos, ¿no es cierto?

Draco notó el golpe casi como una bofetada y vio cómo sus padres también se tensaban de rabia, pero ninguno dijo nada. No era porque les hubieran dejado sin palabras –Draco podía notar cómo se mordían la lengua-, sino porque cualquier cosa que dijeran haría escalar esa discusión hasta un punto que podía ser perjudicial para ellos.

Su padre, entonces, les dedicó a los aurores una rígida y casi inapreciable inclinación de cabeza.

-Si nos disculpan, esperaremos a que terminen su trabajo en el salón de invierno.

Draco imitó lo mejor que supo el gesto de su padre y se marchó con ellos al salón, donde intentaron mantener una apariencia de normalidad. Resultaba difícil, los tres hirviendo de rabia. Draco aprovechó para escribirle rápidamente a Scorpius, sabiendo que antes o después la noticia llegaría al colegio. Ya le habían hablado de todas las disposiciones legales que rodeaban a los Marcados antes de que fuera a Hogwarts, pero por lo que contaba Gabriel, a veces había burlas y peleas, y no quería que Scorpius se metiera en problemas.

La inspección se prolongó hasta pasada la hora del almuerzo; al final, Draco y Lucius tuvieron que entregar sus varitas para que las examinaran en busca de rastros de magia negra. Potter se encargó de la de su padre. Draco le observó disimulada y resentidamente mientras otro auror hacía lo mismo con la suya. ¿Por qué tenía que dirigir todas las inspecciones en Malfoy manor? ¿Qué otra explicación podía haber, excepto sus ganas de restregarles por la cara el poder que ahora tenía sobre ellos?

Por supuesto, no iban a encontrar nada. Las varitas con las que practicaban algunos maleficios legalmente dudosos estaban guardadas en la sala donde solían ir a entrenar; también tenían un par de varitas más cada uno escondidas a lo largo del país. Cuanto más dura era la lección, más imperdonable resultaba no aprenderla. Pero aun así, saber que podían engañar un poco a los aurores a duras penas volvía soportable esa humillación.

Cuando se fueron por fin, Draco se sentía con ganas de darse una ducha.

-No sé qué es peor, esto o tener que acudir a sus jodidos interrogatorios cada vez que les da la gana –gruñó su padre, dejándose caer en uno de los sillones.

Su madre meneó la cabeza.

-La auto-compasión no va a llevarnos a ningún sitio. Y nada dura eternamente.

Los aurores solían hacer todas las inspecciones en dos o tres días consecutivos, así que Lucius fue a avisar a los demás y a enterarse de quién había recibido ya la visita de otro grupo. Astoria regresó con Cassandra poco después y Draco observó su expresión con una inquietud similar a la que había sentido cuando Scorpius había vuelto de Hogwarts. Aún le duraba el alivio de haber superado su primera prueba; sentía que era demasiado pronto para volver a pasar por algo así.

Como su hermano, Cassandra había ido aprendiendo todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre el pasado familiar mientras crecía. Sabía que su familia tenía enemigos y por qué. Pero, también al igual que Scorpius, se había criado lejos de Inglaterra y no sabía realmente lo que eso significaba. Hasta ahora habían podido evitarle experiencias de ese estilo y Draco imaginaba, no sin pesar, que debía de estar un poco afectada por lo que había sucedido. A ella aún no le habían contado nada de lo que suponía ser un Marcado: Draco sabía que Astoria y Daphne habrían aprovechado esa oportunidad para informarla de modo conveniente a su edad.

Su padre le había acusado en más de una ocasión de estar criando a sus hijos en una burbuja, pero Draco pensaba que la burbuja estaba en Inglaterra, una burbuja de odio y resentimiento. Él y Astoria habían tomado la decisión correcta: sus hijos sabían que ser odiados por su apellido o por las acciones de sus mayores no era lo normal, que había todo un mundo ahí fuera en el que sólo eran dos niños más. Y ese era un conocimiento poderoso. Valía la pena correr el riesgo de perderlos a cambio de darles esa protección.

Porque era eso, en el fondo, lo que preocupaba a su padre también, que sus nietos se volvieran contra él. Draco era el primero en compartir su temor, pero no tenía intención de empezar a educar a sus hijos como a pequeños mortífagos. Scorpius estaba respondiendo bien; ahora debían tener fe en que Cassandra reaccionaría con esa apasionada, terca y fiel parcialidad que las mujeres Malfoy solían demostrar por sus hombres, lo merecieran o no.

Cassandra fue a darle un abrazo y después miró a su alrededor.

-¿Y el abuelo? –dijo, preocupada.

-Está hablando por Red Flú.

-¿Por qué no le habéis dicho a los aurores que tú y la abuela intentasteis ayudar a Harry Potter? –preguntó con incredulidad, como si le asombrara que las personas mayores pudieran ser tan tontas.

-Eso lo saben, Cassandra. Pero cuando nos juzgaron, el Wizengamot decidió que nos… nos vigilarían de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que no estamos haciendo nada malo –En el fondo, Draco pensaba que lo hacían simplemente para humillarlos, pero esa era la clase de opinión que Astoria y él no querían que oyeran sus hijos-. Tú no te preocupes, eso no tiene nada que ver contigo.

Cassandra frunció el ceño.

-¿Y por qué no les decís que si no nos dejan en paz arruinaremos el mundo mágico?

Draco intercambió una mirada con sus padres y su mujer: aquello era toda una muestra de temperamento y no tenía muy claro si debía sentirse orgulloso o preocupado. Posiblemente un poco de las dos cosas.

-No es tan fácil, Cassandra. Para empezar, esa amenaza pondría definitivamente en nuestra contra a todo ese mundo mágico y nos encontraríamos en peor situación. Quizás algún Malfoy la utilice algún día, pero espero que sopese bien los pros y los contras y que sea por una razón más sólida que una simple incomodidad como esta.

-Por no hablar –intervino entonces Narcissa, con esa voz ligeramente pausada que usaba de vez en cuando para bromear- de que sería muy injusto por nuestra parte privarlos de la experiencia de ver una casa decorada con buen gusto. No te imaginas los sitios en los que viven algunos de ellos, pobres criaturas.

Cassandra le sonrió, pero luego arrugó la nariz.

-¿Han tocado mis cosas?

Draco sabía por los elfos que exceptuando en algunas habitaciones concretas, como la biblioteca y los despachos, se habían limitado a usar un hechizo que reaccionaba ante la magia negra.

-No, pero sube si quieres a asegurarte.

La niña se fue rápidamente hacia las escaleras para subir a su dormitorio y Draco miró a Astoria, quien le sonrió suavemente.

-No te preocupes, Draco, está bien.

Draco asintió, aunque él no se sentía mucho mejor y tener a su mujer delante no ayudaba. Astoria no se merecía eso, se merecía estar invitada a las mejores fiestas, tener abiertas las puertas de las mejores casas, caminar por cualquier rincón del mundo mágico con la cabeza bien alta.

-Algún día las cosas cambiarán, te lo prometo.

-Lo sé –dijo ella-. Pero aunque no cambiaran, habría valido la pena.

* * *

Después de terminar en Malfoy manor, Harry y sus agentes pasaron el resto de la tarde inspeccionando la casa de los Rowle y, posteriormente, la de Runcorn. Thorfinn Rowle había sido un mortífago de los pies a la cabeza, sentenciado a quince años de cárcel; Albert Runcorn había pasado dos años en Azkaban por su entusiasta colaboración con las leyes anti-muggle del gobierno de Voldemort y estaba sujeto a las mismas condiciones que los Marcados. Harry pensaba que, en general, todas esas inspecciones eran ya una pérdida de tiempo, pero en los casos como el de Runcorn, su creencia se hacía aún mayor. Runcorn era un tipejo desagradable, de eso no le cabía ninguna duda, pero nunca se había dedicado a la magia negra y Harry estaba convencido de que no suponía peligro alguno para el mundo mágico.

Cuando acabaron con Runcorn, volvieron al ministerio para redactar los informes de sus tres visitas. Harry quería enterarse también de si el resto de sus agentes habían encontrado algo en algunas de las otras casas de aquel día; la respuesta, como casi siempre, fue negativa.

-Bueno, con un poco de suerte, mañana ya habremos acabado con este engorro.

Entonces se despidió de los aurores que aún rondaban por la oficina y se fue al Atrio para Desaparecerse desde allí hasta la entrada de su casa. Los días de inspección solían ser desabridos y desagradables; no eran precisamente bien recibidos. Incluso en las casas donde se mostraban complacientes y colaboradores se notaba un resentimiento en los ojos imposible de ocultar del todo.

Harry abrió la puerta de su casa y se esforzó por dejar atrás todos los recuerdos de aquel día. Nada más entrar vio a Lily, que estaba tumbada en el sofá leyendo uno de los comics muggles de Albus. La niña se levantó rápidamente y fue a abrazarlo.

-Hola, papá.

-Hola, cariño, ¿qué tal?

La niña alzó los ojos hacia él, algo preocupados.

-Bien, pero mamá está triste.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Harry, mirando a su alrededor.

Lily se encogió de hombros. Ginny no estaba en el salón, pero se oía algo de ruido proveniente de la cocina y Harry fue hacia allí, suponiendo que ya había empezado a hacer el té. Ginny pareció ligeramente sorprendida al verlo entrar a la cocina.

-Eh, hola, no te he oído llegar a casa.

Tenía los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos, como si hubiera estado llorando. Harry se acercó para darle un beso y le acarició la mejilla.

-¿Estás bien?-Ginny lo miró como si no supiera muy bien a qué venía la pregunta-. Has estado llorando.

-Ah, eso… -Ginny le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que, a pesar de todo, era un poco triste-. No es nada, ha sido culpa de mi madre. Hoy era el cumpleaños de sus hermanos, de Gideon y Fabian. Ha empezado a hablarme de ellos, de ahí hemos pasado a Fred… Y antes de darnos cuenta las dos estábamos llorando y recordando todas sus barrabasadas

Harry la abrazó, apenado. La muerte de Fred había sido un golpe durísimo para toda la familia, especialmente para George, Molly y Ginny y a Harry se le partía el alma cada vez que recordaba a George aquellos primeros meses, mudo, apático, cuando todo lo que parecía capaz de hacer era mirarse en el espejo con una intensidad desgarradora.

-Lo siento.

-Estoy bien –dijo ella, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. Ginny era bajita, le llegaba sólo a la barbilla-. Es sólo… ya sabes, a veces lo echo tanto de menos que es como si hubiera pasado ayer.

Harry le acarició la espalda, todavía abrazándola. Entendía demasiado bien lo que quería decir.

-Lo sé.

-Estaba tan lleno de vida, tenía aún tantas cosas por hacer…-Harry cerró los ojos, luchando por dominar su propia pena. Ginny le dio un último apretón y se separó de él, esbozando una sonrisa resignada y decidida a la vez-. Venga, no quiero volver a llorar otra vez. ¿Qué tal el día? Hoy tenías inspecciones, ¿no?

A Harry no le importó que quisiera olvidar aquel tema.

-Sí, ha sido un gran día –dijo, sarcástico.

-¿Habéis encontrado algo?

-No, qué va. Imagino que a estas alturas ninguno de ellos sería tan idiota como para guardar objetos de magia negra en sus casas.

Ginny se encogió de hombros mientras se ponía de nuevo a hacer la cena.

-Bueno, supongo que no se trata de pillarlos haciendo algo malo, sino de vigilarlos para que sepan que los pillaréis en caso de que lo intenten. La mitad de ellos volverían a las andadas si no los atarais en corto, seguro.-Entonces se detuvo, ensimismada, durante unos segundos, y después clavó sus ojos grandes y castaños en él, con una expresión triste y solemne-. No podemos dejar que vuelvan a hacer daño, Harry. Otra vez no. Se lo debemos a todos los que murieron en la guerra.

* * *

_Querido Scorpius:_

_Sé por Gabriel que las noticias de las inspecciones suelen llegar rápidamente a Hogwarts. Espero que esto no te haya causado demasiados problemas. Si lo han hecho, créeme, lo siento mucho. Pero también debo pedirte que mantengas la cabeza fría y evites los enfrentamientos. No te busques un castigo por esto, Scorpius. No vale la pena. Nada les dará más rabia a todos los que se metan contigo que verte salir adelante y triunfar, y eso sólo lo conseguirás si no caes en sus provocaciones._

_Recuerda también lo que te dije durante el verano: no tiene nada que ver contigo. Aunque toda tu familia tuviera las manos manchadas de sangre, y no es así, tu hermana y tú seguiríais siendo inocentes y seguiríais teniendo el derecho a ir por ahí con la cabeza bien alta. Eso es algo que no debes olvidar nunca._

_Ni equivocarse ni perder tiene consecuencias agradables, Scorpius, y esa es la razón de que a nadie le guste ni lo uno ni lo otro. Pero comparado con lo que nos pudo haber pasado es sólo un inconveniente menor. Molestias, ¿recuerdas? Te aseguro que aquí estamos todos bien, así que no te preocupes por nosotros. Si Diana te pregunta dile que también han estado hoy en su casa y que tampoco allí ha habido ningún problema. Imagino que mañana o pasado irán también a casa del padre de tu tío Theodore y al del abuelo de Damon; seguramente sus padres les estarán escribiendo ahora mismo también explicándoles lo mismo que te estoy explicando yo, pero en cualquier caso no tienen motivos para inquietarse._

_Hablando de algo más agradable –más o menos-, me alegra saber que Longbottom no está haciendo más comentarios sobre la familia de nadie. De todos modos, ya sabes lo que te dijimos: si vuelve a las andadas avísanos inmediatamente para que tomemos las medidas oportunas. Hay más cosas aún que podemos intentar._

_Bueno, quiero que esta carta llegue lo antes posible, así que no me entretengo más. Todos te envían recuerdos. _

_Te quiere,_

_Draco Malfoy._

_TBC_


	11. Chapter 11

Gracias por leer y comentar y feliz día de la Mujer a todas!

Capítulo 11 **Inevitable**

-Al, ven, quiero hablar contigo –le dijo James, justo cuando acababan de terminar el té.

Albus miró a su hermano, que parecía un poco enfadado, y le dijo a Amal y a Rose que ya los vería en la Sala Común. Después salió con James del Gran Comedor, preguntándose qué mosca podría haberle picado. No recordaba haber hecho nada que mereciera una charla seria con su hermano. Pero James no soltó prenda hasta que no llegaron a un sitio en el que nadie podía oírlos.

-Oye, Albus… ¿tú sabes lo que anda diciendo la gente de ti?

-No –contestó, asombrado. No se había parado a pensar que la gente pudiera andar diciendo nada sobre él, más allá de todas las especulaciones sobre su padre.

James frunció aún más el ceño.

-Pues que eres un cobarde y que le tienes miedo a Malfoy. ¿Acaso es verdad?

Albus se sintió como si le hubieran estrujado de pronto el estómago. No se lo había contado a nadie porque tampoco le había dado demasiada importancia, pero durante el Sorteo, el Sombrero Seleccionador le había dicho que tenía un lado que pegaría bien en Hufflepuff. Aun así, el Sombrero había aclarado que era sobre todo Gryffindor y le había mandado allí sin que él tuviera que pedirle su opinión –porque Albus tampoco se habría quejado; Teddy había ido a Hufflepuff y era genial-. Ahora, sin embargo, se sintió como si le estuvieran acusando de no ser digno de Gryffindor.

-¡Claro que no!

-Y entonces, ¿por qué no le paras los pies? William me ha contado que Malfoy se ha metido con vosotros en clase de Pociones y que tú no has hecho nada.

Albus sintió un fogonazo de animadversión hacia Watson, pero la pregunta de James le parecía extrañamente irreal, sin sentido.

-¿Qué? Pero… si ha sido una tontería… -se justificó, aún con la acusación de cobardía zumbándole en los oídos-. Le ha preguntado a Charles Paltry si pensaba contestar a la pregunta de Slughorn o se trataba de algún secreto familiar, no sé quién le ha dicho que se callara y Malfoy ha contestado que se metiera en sus cosas y la ha llamado… cara de gusarajo, creo.

-¿Y tú por qué no has dicho nada?

-No lo sé. Estaba hablando con Amal.

James se lo quedó mirando unos segundos y luego suspiró con fuerza, como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mostrarse paciente.

-Mira, Al… a ver si lo entiendes, ¿vale?-Su voz sonaba casi amable-. Eres un _Potter_. La gente espera ciertas cosas de ti. No puedes quedarte de brazos cruzados mientras unos aprendices de mortífagos se meten con tus compañeros de clase, joder. ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría papá si supiera que tus compañeros creen que eres un cobardica?

Al oír aquello, Albus abrió mucho los ojos, alarmado ante la idea de que aquello llegara a oídos de su padre.

-¡No se lo digas! James, yo no le tengo miedo a Malfoy, te lo juro. No sé quién te ha dicho eso, pero es un mentiroso de mierda.

-¿Estás seguro? –insistió, desconfiado.

-¡Claro que estoy seguro!

James asintió gravemente y Albus se sintió aliviado al ver que por fin parecía creerlo. Él no era un cobarde, ¡no lo era!

-Me alegro de oírlo. Entonces… ¿prometes que le plantarás cara la próxima vez que se meta con alguien de tu clase?

Albus ni lo pensó.

-Sí, está bien, lo prometo.

Su hermano sonrió con aprobación y le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

-Bien dicho. Venga, vamos, te acompaño a la Sala Común.

Mientras caminaban juntos y James le daba algunos consejos sobre peleas a hechizos, Albus se sintió casi agradecido, como si su hermano hubiera impedido que cometiera un error. James podía tomarle el pelo a veces y ser un mandón, pero se preocupaba por él y a Albus le importaba tener su aprobación tanto como tener la de sus padres.

Y además, era un _verdadero_ Gryffindor. Los Gryffindor no eran cobardes. Pero cuando James le dejó frente al Cuadro de la Señora Gorda y se marchó, Albus empezó a sentir una ligera incomodidad en la boca del estómago.

Sus amigos ya estaban dentro, haciendo los deberes de Encantamientos. Albus fue a buscar sus cosas a su dormitorio y se unió a ellos.

-¿Qué quería tu hermano? –le preguntó Amal, haciéndole un hueco a su lado.

-Nada –dijo Albus, que no sabía qué decir, y menos delante de más personas.

Albus se puso a hacer los deberes esperando que esa mala sensación desapareciera, pero no podía dejar de observar a los alumnos de primero que estaban trabajando con él, preguntándose quién lo habría acusado de cobardía. Desde luego era imposible que hubieran sido Rose o Amal, pero había un puñado de Gryffindor de primero con los que no tenía mucha relación y cualquiera de ellos podría haberlo dicho.

Cuando llegó la hora de cenar y fue al Gran Comedor, vio a Watson correr a sentarse con los Gryffindor y recordó los motivos que tenía para estar furioso con él. Si en el pasado había llegado a sentir pena por él, ya ni se acordaba. Pero aun así, no creía que fuera él quien hubiera lanzado esa acusación. ¿Un Slytherin llamando cobarde a un Potter delante de James sin que James se lo hiciera pagar? Difícil de creer. No, tenía que haber sido otro Gryffindor, alguien de su clase. Estúpidos… Ya les demostraría a ellos si era valiente o no.

* * *

Amal y Rose le habían preguntado ya un par de veces qué le pasaba, así que cuando estuvieron de vuelta en la Sala Común buscaron un sitio tranquilo y Albus se lo contó, un poco avergonzado.

-¡No puedo creer que alguien haya dicho eso de ti! –exclamó su prima, indignada.

-¿Tu hermano no te ha dicho quién ha sido? –inquirió Amal.

-No. Igual ha sido más de uno –dijo de pronto, con voz lúgubre.

-Preguntaré entre las chicas, Al, no te preocupes. No hagas ni caso; quien haya dicho eso es un imbécil.

Albus tenía la impresión de que su nudo en el estómago no se pasaría hasta que supiera quién había dicho eso de él, pero pensando en ello mientras hacía los deberes, se dio cuenta de que se sentía aún peor cuando se acordaba de que le había prometido a James que, a partir de ahora, le pararía los pies a Malfoy. Eso sólo le preocupó más. ¿Podía ser _miedo_? Pero había tenido miedo otras veces, como aquella que había estado a punto de caerse de la escoba y se había quedado colgando de una mano a veinte metros del suelo. El corazón se le había vuelto loco entonces y había chillado y había sido incapaz de pensar, no como ahora, que sólo podía pensar, una y otra vez, en lo mismo.

Aún seguía así cuando estuvieron en la cama, con las luces ya apagadas y algunos ronquidos suaves rompiendo el silencio. Al día siguiente era viernes y a primera hora tenían Herbología con los Slytherin. Malfoy le tenía miedo a Neville porque sabía que no iba a dejarle pasar ni una y en esas clases no solía abrir la boca, pero a veces sí lo hacía, a la salida. Si empezaba a meterse con los Gryffindor tendría que enfrentarse a él. En su imaginación, lo tiraba al suelo de un puñetazo y Malfoy lloraba y prometía que ya no iba a hacerlo nunca más y se portaba bien durante el resto de su vida, pero esa escena de victoria y final feliz no conseguía calmar su inquietud en lo más mínimo.

-Eh, Al, ¿no puedes dormir? –le susurró Amal, desde su cama.

-No –contestó Albus, suponiendo que lo había visto moverse en busca del sueño.

Entonces Amal se levantó y se sentó en la cama con él, corriendo los doseles.

-_Lumos_ –dijo Amal, haciendo que una luz azul y temblorosa los iluminara a ambos-. ¿Aún sigues pensando en quién te ha llamado cobarde?

Sus amables y grandes ojos oscuros sólo expresaban amistoso interés.

-No. No sé… ¿Tú crees que soy cobarde?

-No, claro que no.

Albus suspiró y pensó que igual se estaba sintiendo culpable por no haber actuado como un verdadero Potter.

-Bueno… Ya verán si soy un cobarde o no.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-La próxima vez que Malfoy se meta con uno de nosotros le pararé los pies y haré que se calle la boca.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, no me da ningún miedo –aseguró, sin entender de qué se extrañaba tanto. ¿Por qué tenía que dudar?-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Crees que sí?

-No, no seas idiota: ya te he dicho que no creo que seas un cobarde. Es sólo que…

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, la culpa es de los que te han llamado cobarde, ¿no? ¿No estás enfadado con ellos?

Albus resopló, sorprendido.

-¡Pues claro, pero no sé quién son! Cuando lo sepa, ya verás. Pero Malfoy… Mi padre y mis tíos siempre… Bueno, no puedo dejar que haga cosas malas.

Amal se quedó callado unos segundos, pensativo.

- Ya… Vale, yo te ayudaré si sus amigos se meten.

Albus sonrió un poco porque, al fin y al cabo, Amal estaba ofreciéndose a echar una mano, pero en el fondo la idea de una pequeña batalla campal entre ambas Casas sólo le hizo sentirse peor.

* * *

A pesar de las previsiones de Albus, Malfoy mantuvo la boca cerrada en Herbología y no dio pie a que se viera obligado a intervenir. Durante el fin de semana sólo lo vio a las horas de las comidas. Pero al lunes siguiente, cuando terminó la clase de Defensa y Albus salió del aula, se encontró a Malfoy riéndose con sus amigos de Dina McLaggen porque era la única, junto con Goyle y Paltry, que aún no era capaz de hacer el Expelliarmus. Albus no tenía mucha relación con ella y ni siquiera sabía muy bien qué estaban diciendo; no sintió el impulso natural de protección que habría sentido si se hubiera metido con Rose, Amal o incluso Bruce. Pero lo había prometido y con el corazón latiéndole a toda prisa, se dispuso a actuar como un Potter y un Gryffindor de verdad.

-Eh, Malfoy, ¿por qué no cierras la boca?

Malfoy parpadeó, sorprendido, y lo miró con altivez.

-¿Tienes algún problema?

-Sí, tú. Deja de meterte con ella.

-¿Qué pasa? –Intercambió una mirada burlona con sus amigos-. ¿Es tu novia?

Los otros Slytherin se echaron a reír y empezaron a lanzarse besos unos a otros. Albus tuvo la impresión de que se estaba poniendo colorado.

-Albus, déjalos –pidió Dina-. Son unos idiotas, no les hagas caso.

En otro momento, Albus se habría detenido ahí, pero en realidad no se trataba de defender a Dina, sino de dejar claro que no era un cobarde, que no consentiría que Malfoy insultara impunemente a sus compañeros. Casi podía ver a James, instándole a seguir adelante.

-No, no es mi novia –replicó, dando un paso en dirección a Malfoy-. Y te lo estoy diciendo en serio: cállate y lárgate.

Aquello era ir un poco más lejos de lo que habían llegado nunca. Todos lo notaron. Y, de pronto, Albus se dio cuenta de que no quería pelearse y se encontró rogando para que fuera suficiente, para no tener que ir aún más allá. Pero Malfoy borró automáticamente la sonrisa de su cara y sus ojos brillaron con un odio tan intenso como inesperado. Y no era el único: el resto de Slytherins también había dejado de reírse y lo miraban como si quisieran matarlo con la mirada.

-Y si no, ¿qué? –preguntó Malfoy, con voz muy tensa

-Entonces haré que te calles. –Albus se sentía extrañamente consciente de sus palabras. Normalmente, cuando se peleaba no se daba cuenta de lo que decía, estaba demasiado enfadado para prestar atención. Pero ahora no estaba realmente enfadado, y era como si pudiera verlo desde fuera y hubiera una parte de él que estaba pensando que aquella pelea era estúpida. Nunca le había pasado algo así y no sabía qué quería decir.

Pero no podía pararse ahora. No cuando estaban todos mirando. Tenía que ser Malfoy quien retrocediera. Aunque fuera de los mejores en Defensa, era un cobarde, ¿no? Tenía que rajarse y marcharse.

-Esos se creen que mandan de todo el mundo –escupió entonces Pucey.

Albus casi gimió de frustración cuando Malfoy torció los labios en algo que no era exactamente una sonrisa y sacó su varita.

-¿Sí? A verlo, Potter. A ver cómo me haces callar.

Con una extraña sensación de irrealidad, Albus también sacó su varita. Le pareció oír a un par de alumnos que lo dejaran, a otros que les hicieron callar, expectantes, deseosos de verlos pelear. Malfoy estaba frente a él, rubio, pequeño, tan rabioso que respiraba con dificultad y una determinación en la mirada que Albus no había imaginado. Nunca se había dado cuenta de que Malfoy le odiara tanto, nunca le había mirado así. Albus se preguntó por qué no le atacaba de una vez para que pudieran terminar ya con eso y tardó unos segundos en comprender que en realidad era él quien tenía que iniciar la pelea, quien tenía que demostrar que era capaz de callar a Malfoy.

Una voz en su cabeza la preguntó qué estaba haciendo y Albus volvió a pensar que aquello era estúpido, que tenían que irse a clase, que no quería pelearse con Malfoy, al menos no en esa ocasión. No estaba realmente enfadado con él aunque se hubiera burlado de Dina y luego le hubiera acusado de ser su novio. Pero después se acordó de la cara de James y se imaginó la cara que pondría su padre, la cara que pondrían todos si ahora daba media vuelta y se marchaba –no habría manera de que no pensaran que había sido por miedo-, y las palabras parecieron salir solas.

_-¡Expelliarmus!_

_-¡Protego!-_exclamó Malfoy, haciendo que el hechizo se estrellara contra su escudo_-. ¡Desmaius!_

_-¡Protego! ¡Mocomurciélago!_

Malfoy volvió a protegerse y a atacar, y Albus reaccionó del mismo modo; por un momento, el calor de la pelea le había hecho dejar de pensar y lo agradecía. Sólo quería ganar porque en ese momento habría querido ganar a cualquiera y lanzaba sus hechizos con más fiereza que precisión, esquivando y bloqueando los que le lanzaba Malfoy.

-¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?

La voz airada de la profesora Daskalova tuvo el mismo efecto que un cubo de agua fría. Los dos se detuvieron en seco; el último Furnunculus de Malfoy, lanzado un segundo antes de la intervención de la profesora, salió desviado en dirección a uno de los Gryffindor que observaban la pelea. El niño dio un graznido de alarma y lo esquivó por poco.

En aquel silencio terrible, Albus no se atrevía ni a respirar. De repente volvía a ser demasiado consciente de lo que había hecho y la culpabilidad se estaba extendiendo por su mente como la lava de un volcán. No podía creer que hubiera provocado una pelea con Malfoy. Con razón la profesora estaba tan enfadada. Lo castigaría y sus padres se enterarían y también se enfadarían con él. ¿Por qué le había hecho caso a James? ¿Y si lo expulsaban? ¿Y si…?

La profesora Daskalova se giró hacia Malfoy con rayos en los ojos.

-No pienso tolerar este comportamiento, señor Malfoy –dijo, con voz apenas controlada-. Diez puntos menos para Slytherin. ¡Y estará castigado toda la semana después de cenar!

Los Slytherin reaccionaron casi al unísono, todos con expresiones ultrajadas.

-¡Ha empezado Potter!

-¡Eso es injusto!

-¡Si castiga a Scorpius tendría que castigar a Potter también!

Albus vio cómo la profesora empezaba a vacilar y no le extrañó. Había demasiada frustración en las caras de los Slytherin como para pensar que mentían. Algunos de sus compañeros se unieron a la discusión y dijeron que Malfoy había empezado al reírse de Dina. La profesora Daskalova los hizo callar a todos con una seca orden de silencio y se giró hacia Albus con seriedad.

-Señor Potter, ¿qué ha pasado?

Saltaba a la vista que si le decía que era culpa de Malfoy, saldría bien librado. Albus se debatió entre el impulso infantil de escaparse del castigo y su propia honestidad, ya que sus padres le habían enseñado a no decir mentiras. Pero entonces vio la mirada de desprecio, amargura y casi decepción de Malfoy y fue eso lo que le hizo decidir, picado en su orgullo. Malfoy no tenía derecho a mirarlo como si no valiera nada.

-Se estaba riendo de Dina, pero yo empecé la pelea.

La profesora Daskalova fue la primera sorprendida y Albus oyó un murmullo entre sus compañeros de clase. No sabía qué iba a pasar ahora, pero tuvo la sensación de que valía la pena porque al menos Malfoy había dejado de mirarlo como si fuera basura; estaba tan sorprendido por su admisión de culpa como todos.

-Entonces los dos son igual de culpables –dijo, después de una ligera vacilación-. No me deja otro remedio que quitarle también diez puntos y castigarlo también toda la semana. He de decir que estoy muy decepcionada con los dos. Creía que eran mucho más sensatos. Vamos, márchense todos al comedor y que esto no vuelva a repetirse.

* * *

Damon estaba eufórico.

-Has estado genial, Scorpius –le dijo, dándole una palmadita en la espalda-. No sé quién se cree que es ese mierda de Potter para venir a darnos órdenes. ¡Que le den por el culo!

Había un lado de Scorpius, aún lleno de adrenalina por la pelea, que no podía estar más de acuerdo con él. Odiaba a los Potter, los odiaba. A Harry Potter por entrar en su casa y fastidiar a su familia, a James Potter por llamarlo mini-mortífago cada vez que lo veía y meterse con él y ahora odiaba también a Albus Potter por obligarlo a pelear y hacer que lo castigaran. ¡Por él podían morirse todos! McNair tenía razón, algún día tenían que pagar por todo lo que estaban haciendo.

A pesar de todo, los ataques de rabia de Scorpius eran escasos, violentos y breves. En cuanto entró al Gran Comedor y vio la mesa de los Gryffindor y la de los profesores al fondo toda su ira se disipó casi de golpe, dejándolo más que preocupado. ¿Qué había hecho? Longbottom, James Potter y los Weasley iban a hacerle la vida aún más imposible. Había sido un _estúpido_. Tendría que haber dado media vuelta, como había hecho otras veces. ¿Acaso su padre no le había dicho de todas las formas posibles que no se metiera en líos y se mantuviera alejado de esa gente?

Lo había intentado. Realmente lo había intentado. Pero había estado de mal humor desde las inspecciones, humillado al darse cuenta de que medio colegio sabía que los aurores habían registrado Malfoy manor y encontrarse de pronto a Albus Potter cara a él actuando como si tuviera algún derecho a decirle lo que tenía que hacer había sido más de lo que era capaz de soportar.

Scorpius miró en dirección a los prefectos de su mesa. Si no lo sabían ya, no tardarían mucho en saberlo, y estaba seguro de que a Rebeca Warbeck, al menos, no iba a hacerle mucha gracia. Los demás, los que ya se habían enterado, parecían entenderlo. Más o menos. McNair le había dedicado una de sus sonrisas feroces; unos pocos habían meneado la cabeza con desaprobación porque sabían que los altercados con Gryffindor sólo acarreaban más mala fama y más problemas para Slytherin. Era la reacción habitual de todos cuando alguno de ellos se metía en algún lío con los Gryffindor.

-Oye, Scorpius… -dijo Morrigan, con aire preocupado-, ¿y si los Potter se lo cuentan a su padre y éste se venga con tus padres?

Scorpius creyó que se le había detenido el corazón. Mierda. _Mierda_. Ni siquiera había caído en eso. Había un motivo por el que la mayoría de los Slytherin no respondían a las provocaciones de James Potter, sus primos y sus amigos. Pero Gabriel, que se había sentado cerca de ellos para enterarse bien de lo que había pasado, le tranquilizó antes de que el pánico se apoderara por completo de Scorpius.

-Mira, es mejor no arriesgarse, pero McNair se ha enfrentado más de una vez a ellos y nunca ha dicho que nadie se hubiera vengado con su familia, ¿no? No te preocupes, pero… mejor no vuelvas a hacerlo, por si las moscas.

Scorpius tragó saliva y asintió, decidido a seguir su consejo.

* * *

-Pero, ¿por qué dijiste nada? –le preguntó James, una vez más, después de comer-. No puedo creer que hayas sido tan tonto.

Albus, que no estaba teniendo un buen día en absoluto, resopló.

-¿No se supone que los Gryffindor tenemos que ser justos y jugar limpio?

-¡Pero no cuando peleas con los Slytherin! ¿Crees que Malfoy habría hecho lo mismo que tú si la situación hubiera sido al revés? Hay una diferencia entre ser justo y ser tonto, Albus.

-Bueno, va, déjalo tranquilo –terció su primo Michael-. Al menos ya le ha dejado cuatro cosas claras al mini-mortífago

-Sí, seguro que ahora se lo pensará dos veces antes de meterse con los demás –añadió Fred.

A Albus le pareció una afirmación muy arriesgada; la expresión que había visto en los ojos de Scorpius no era precisamente la de alguien que hubiera quedado acobardado.

James suspiró y lo miró con una disculpa en los ojos.

-Sí, es verdad, Al. Has estado muy bien, pero es que me sabe mal que hayas acabado castigado cuando podrías haberlo evitado.

Albus tenía la impresión de que no había hablado de otra cosa en toda la comida. Había quien decía que había hecho lo correcto y otros que pensaban que había sido un idiota. Rose y Amal le apoyaban lealmente, aunque Albus creía que sólo Amal entendía un poco lo que había pasado. Neville, que se había acercado a hablar con él un momento antes de que sirvieran la comida le había dicho que los Slytherin eran especialistas en provocar a alguien para que empezara una pelea y recibiera un castigo, que Draco Malfoy se lo había hecho a Harry un montón de veces y que debía tener más cuidado. Albus pensaba ahora que si alguien le había provocado para que se peleara, ése había sido James, pero no dijo nada porque no quería meter a su hermano en un lío aunque se lo mereciera por dar consejos estúpidos.

Toda una semana castigado… Eso era lo que le preocupaba a él. Sus padres se enterarían, antes o después. James le había asegurado que lo entenderían porque ya conocían a los Malfoy y sabían de lo que eran capaces, pero Albus no conseguía creerlo del todo. Y luego estaba el castigo en sí. Había oído de todo sobre los castigos con Angus Filch y aquel día oyó aún más. El conserje de Hogwarts le parecía de lo más desagradable, una especie de espantajo de columna torcida y pelo blanco lleno de malas intenciones, y no quería ni imaginar lo que sería tener que estar con él tanto rato.

La clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas a última hora de la tarde empezó en medio de una tensión palpable. Los dos grupos se miraban con hostilidad y esta vez la influencia beneficiosa del profesor Zhou no podía hacer nada por remediarlo. Albus se dio cuenta de que Malfoy parecía tan agobiado como él y se sorprendió al sentir en su interior el deseo de disculparse. ¿Cómo podía querer disculparse con un Malfoy? Él era un Potter y disculparse con un Malfoy era el mundo al revés; los buenos no se disculpaban con los malos, ¿no? Pero su sentido de la justicia le decía que sí, que había empezado él y sólo porque James lo había convencido de que debía hacerlo, y sus padres le habían enseñado que cuando uno cometía un error, debía disculparse.

La cabeza empezaba a dolerle.

-Nunca os había visto así –dijo el profesor, al cabo de un cuarto de hora. Albus recordó que no le había visto en el comedor durante el almuerzo, así que era probable que aún no lo supiera-. ¿Ha pasado algo?

Los niños vacilaron y William fue el primero en hablar, aunque lo hizo mirando de reojo a los Gryffindor para estar seguro de que no iban a enfadarse con él por contarlo.

-Albus y Malfoy se han peleado y van a estar castigados toda la semana.

Albus, algo avergonzado, esperaba que el profesor los mirara con decepción, pero sólo pareció entristecerse un poco.

-Vaya, lo siento mucho, chicos. ¿Aún seguís enfadados?

-Empezó Potter –dijo Pucey.

-Empezó Malfoy –replicaron al momento otros Gryffindor.

El cruce de acusaciones se intensificó durante unos segundos, hasta que el profesor Zhou movió la varita y todos se quedaron instantáneamente sin voz. Los alumnos se giraron hacia el profesor, sobresaltados, y éste sonrió, divertido.

-Gracias. Empezó cuando la primera chispa de magia brotó en el universo.-Entonces hizo otro movimiento con la varita y Albus, aliviado, comprobó en voz baja que volvía a poder hablar-. Pero por bueno que sea saber cómo empezó todo, es más importante aún saber cómo pararlo, ¿no creéis?

-¿Parar el qué? –preguntó Albus.

El profesor Zhou suspiró.

-Las peleas, Albus. Todo este odio entre Casas que aprendéis como si fuera una asignatura más. No creo que a ninguno de los dos os guste. Y no tenéis por qué pelearos sólo porque medio colegio esté esperando a que lo hagáis.

Albus lo miró, sorprendido, y se preguntó si sabría lo de James. Entonces se fijó en Malfoy y vio que éste también parecía sorprendido; Malfoy se giró hacia él y cuando sus miradas de cruzaron, apartaron la vista rápidamente.

-Yo me he peleado porque ha empezado él a atacarme –murmuró Malfoy, insistiendo una vez más en aquello.

El profesor Zhou lo miró casi afectuosamente, como si su terquedad le pareciera tierna o le divirtiera.

-Sea quien sea quien empiece, pelearse nunca suele traer nada bueno, Scorpius. Pero si alguna vez tenéis que hacerlo, al menos deberíais aseguraros de que es por una buena razón. En ningún sitio dice que los Gryffindor y los Slytherin debáis llevaros mal. Ni siquiera que los Potter y los Malfoy deban llevarse mal. Esa elección tiene que ser vuestra, y de nadie más.

Albus tragó saliva, confuso, sin saber ya qué pensar o qué creer. Los mayores hablaban a veces de cosas sin sentido, pero aquellas palabras despertaban un extraño eco en él. James le había dicho que debía pelearse con Malfoy, ¿no? Para que no creyeran que era un cobarde. Pero él en realidad nunca había querido hacerlo. Malfoy ni siquiera le caía realmente mal; se burlaba de vez en cuando de algún Gryffindor, sí, pero tampoco era para tanto. Había sido fácil ignorarlo hasta que James se había metido.

Quizás tendría que haberse enfrentado a los que le habían llamado cobarde, como decía Amal, no a Malfoy.

-Y ahora, basta de charla –continuó Zhou, dando una palmadita-. Sé que las vidas de los escregutos pueden parecer aburridas en comparación con las de Albus y Scorpius, pero eso es porque todavía no conocéis sus misteriosos secretos.

Algunos niños se echaron a reír con incredulidad.

-Los escregutos no tienen misteriosos secretos –protestó Milena Thomas, una niña de Gryffindor muy risueña. Albus sólo la había visto un par de veces antes de Hogwarts aunque su padre y el de él se conocían mucho porque habían estado en la misma Casa y en el mismo curso.

El profesor Zhou la contradijo con otra broma e hizo continuar la clase. Albus volvió a mirar a Malfoy, que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, como si estuviera reflexionando sobre lo que Zhou había dicho; cuando se dio cuenta de que Albus le miraba frunció el ceño en su dirección. Albus, que no recordaba haber visto a Malfoy tan hostil hacia él, trató de concentrarse de una vez en los escregutos, que no eran ni mucho menos tan interesantes como el profesor Zhou intentaba hacerles creer.

Y lo peor de todo, pensó, era que aún le quedaba toda una semana de castigo con él.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Gracias por leer y comentar!

Capítulo 12 **El castigo.**

Después de cenar, Albus se dirigió hacia la Sala de Trofeos, el lugar en el que les había citado la profesora Daskalova. Malfoy había llegado un poco antes. Los dos niños esperaron en silencio, sin mirarse, a que llegara la profesora.

El castigo consistía en sacar brillo a todos los trofeos de la Sala. Filch, que había llegado con la profesora Daskalova, les entregó un trapo y una crema para que lo hicieran al estilo muggle. Luego el conserje de Hogwarts se marchó, con paso un poco renqueante, seguido por esa mala bestia de gato que tenía, y la profesora Daskalova hizo aparecer una mecedora y un manual de Defensa.

-Pónganse a trabajar –dijo, sentándose-. Y no quiero oír ni una palabra.

Los niños se pusieron manos a la obra. A pesar de la distracción que habían supuesto las palabras de Zhou, ahora que Albus estaba a solas con Malfoy volvía a sentirse culpable por la pelea. James y los demás le habían asegurado que el colegio no avisaba a los padres por una pelea sin más importancia, y ellos tampoco iban a decirles nada, así que ya no estaba preocupado por eso; era simplemente que se arrepentía de haber empezado aquello. La disculpa volvía a estar en sus labios y le habría gustado decirle al menos algo, pero no se atrevía a tentar más la suerte con la profesora, que aún parecía enfadada con ellos y levantaba la vista del libro cada poco tiempo para asegurarse de que estaban trabajando de verdad.

Las dos horas pasaron más rápido de lo que esperaban. Cuando salieron de la Sala de Trofeos, Daskalova les dio dos pases para que no tuvieran problemas si se topaban con algún prefecto –los alumnos de primero debían permanecer en la Sala Común después de la cena- y se despidió de ellos, citándoles para el día siguiente a la misma hora y en el mismo sitio.

-Y ahora váyanse a dormir y cuidadito con lo que hacen.

Los dos alumnos tenían que hacer juntos el primer tramo del camino, así que echaron a andar rápidamente, también sin mirarse. Pero Albus se sentía a punto de explotar y habló antes de que Malfoy tomara el pasillo que lo llevaría a las mazmorras.

-Malfoy…

Él le miró con recelo.

-¿Qué quieres?

Albus dejó escapar el aire en un suspiro. Tenía que decírselo.

-En realidad no quería pelearme contigo.

-Ya…

-Lo digo en serio.

-Pues por tu culpa me han castigado, tu hermano y tus primos van a venir a por mí y seguro que Longbottom también va a tomarla conmigo otra vez. Así que me importa una mierda si querías o no querías.

Albus estuvo a punto de protestar y decir que ni James ni nadie iban a hacerle nada, pero se detuvo porque, de pronto, no estaba tan seguro.

-Tú te estabas riendo de Dina. Y cuando te dije que te callaras, no me hiciste caso.

Malfoy frunció aún más el ceño.

-¿Y por qué tendría que hacerte caso? Os creéis los dueños del colegio, pero tú no mandas de mí.

-Porque no está bien meterse con la gente.

Malfoy lo miró con la boca abierta y después sus ojos se tiñeron de amargura.

-¿Ah, no? Pues díselo a tu hermano y a tus primos porque ellos no lo saben.

Sin más, Malfoy dio media vuelta y se marchó por el pasillo. Albus lo observó unos segundos, diciéndose una y otra vez que si James y los demás se metían con él era porque se lo merecía, y después caminó hacia la entrada a la Torre de Gryffindor. En ese momento, odiaba a Malfoy. No actuaba como se suponía que debía actuar y no decía las cosas que se suponía que debía decir y hacía que él se sintiera mal por cosas que todo el mundo hacía sin ningún problema de conciencia.

Los alumnos de primero ya estaban acostados, pero los más mayores podían irse a dormir más tarde y aún estaban allí. James y sus primos le medio esperaban, y cuando entró a la Sala Común, le preguntaron qué había pasado.

-Nada, hemos estado limpiando trofeos.

-Ah, la Sala de Trofeos… -dijo Fred, nostálgico-. Todo un clásico.

-No sé cómo esos trofeos pueden estar sucios con la de veces que los hemos limpiado –dijo Michael.

Neville tenía mucha manga ancha con los Gryffindor, pero hasta él se veía obligado a castigar a aquel trío a veces, cuando hacían una de las gordas.

-¿Qué tal con Malfoy? –le preguntó James.

-No hemos hablado.

-¿Se ha quejado mucho?

-Seguro que le escribe una carta a su mamá diciendo que se le han estropeado las manos de limpiar como un muggle –se rió Fred.

-No. No ha dicho nada.

James hizo un gesto de leve sorpresa y luego cruzó una mirada cómplice con Fred y Michael.

-Bueno, ya nos encargaremos de él, no te preocupes. Se arrepentirá de haber hecho que te castiguen.

A Albus se le agarrotó el estómago al oírlo.

-No –dijo, sin pensar.

-No, ¿qué? –dijo James, perdido.

-No quiero que hagáis nada. En serio…

James lo miró con estupefacción.

-Pero, ¿qué dices?

-¡En serio! –insistió-. Malfoy va a mi clase, ¿no? Pues deja que me arregle yo con él. ¡No está bien tres mayores contra un pequeño!

Albus comprobó con alivio que aquello había surtido efecto. James pareció un poco avergonzado y volvió a girarse hacia sus primos, que se encogieron de hombros desganadamente.

-Bueno… si no quieres que nos metamos…

-No –dijo Albus, a toda prisa.

-Es Malfoy, ya sabes –explicó James-. Nosotros no nos metemos con alumnos más pequeños que nosotros, pero él es especial.

-Ya, sí… Pero aún tiene once años y Fred tiene trece y tú ya tienes catorce y Michael va a cumplir los quince.

Los tres chicos asintieron.

-Está bien, puede que tengas razón –admitió James-. Nos mantendremos al margen. Pero Al… bueno, asegúrate de que no das motivos para que te llamen cobarde, ¿vale? Ya sé que es una mierda que te hayan castigado a ti también, pero hay veces que eso es lo de menos.

Albus se acordó de la conversación que había tenido con Malfoy hacía sólo unos minutos antes y se preguntó si su hermano sabía realmente de lo que hablaba. Pero estaba cansado y decidió no discutir más e irse a dormir. Al menos había alejado a James y sus primos de Malfoy.

* * *

Scorpius había pasado toda la mañana más tenso que de costumbre, esperando en cualquier momento alguna represalia de James Potter y sus primos. El hecho de que parecieran ignorarle sólo le hizo tomar aún más precauciones. A la hora del almuerzo, con la inminencia de la clase de Herbología, había sido incapaz de probar bocado. La clase de Pociones había transcurrido en relativa calma; con Logbottom, las cosas serían muy distintas. ¿Y si volvía a meterse con su familia? Había dejado de hacerlo desde Navidad, pero esto podía cambiarlo.

Bueno, pues si se metía con su familia, pensaba escribir a casa y contarlo. Su padre le había hecho jurar que lo haría.

La mirada que le dirigió Longbottom al entrar al invernadero confirmó sus peores sospechas. Le quitó cinco puntos porque se le cayeron unas tijeras de podar al suelo, acusándolo de no tratar bien el material escolar, y otros dos por no saberse la respuesta a una pregunta que no sabía nadie. Ridiculizó su trabajo con más saña que de costumbre y terminó concluyendo que de según qué gente, no podía esperarse nada bueno. Scorpius salió de allí con las mejillas rojas, sin importarle demasiado haberse dado cuenta de que Potter se había puesto tan colorado como él y pasó la primera media hora de su sesión de estudio escribiendo a su padre.

Su ánimo cuando tuvo que ir a la Sala de Trofeos era tan malo como el día anterior. Esta vez, Potter y la profesora Daskalova ya estaban allí. El ritual de la noche anterior volvió a repetirse y Scorpius se puso a frotar los malditos trofeos. Al cabo de un rato, más por aburrimiento que por otra cosa, se fijó en Potter, que era la viva imagen del desánimo. ¿Tanto le molestaba estar castigado? Claro, estaba tan acostumbrado a que todo el mundo le hiciera la pelota que aquello tenía que ser un shock. Pero luego Scorpius frunció ligeramente el ceño, preguntándose por qué se habría entregado voluntariamente a Daskalova, o por qué le había dicho que en realidad no había querido pelearse con él. Si no había querido hacerlo ¿por qué lo había hecho, eh?

-Tengo que dejarles cinco minutos –dijo Daskalova, sobresaltándolos un poco al romper el silencio-. Espero encontrarlos limpiando pacíficamente cuando vuelva.

Los niños asintieron y ella se marchó. Scorpius siguió limpiando el trofeo de ajedrez que tenía entre sus manos hasta que oyó cuchichear a Potter.

-Oye, Malfoy… he hablado con mi hermano y con mis primos. No te harán nada, no te preocupes.

Scorpius, que no se esperaba, aquello, se lo quedó mirando unos segundos con sorpresa antes de reaccionar.

-No estoy preocupado –mintió entonces, porque era lo que se tenía que hacer, mantener al menos la fachada. Potter no pareció creerle, pero tampoco dijo nada, sólo asintió y se puso a frotar de nuevo. Scorpius lo observó por el rabillo del ojo, diciendo que aquello confirmaba lo raro que era y al final se decidió a dejar libre su curiosidad-. ¿Por qué les has dicho eso?

Potter se encogió de hombros.

-Porque tres mayores contra un pequeño no está bien.

-Sí, como si a los Gryffindor os importara mucho eso –replicó, sarcástico.

-Sí que nos importa –dijo Potter, frunciendo el ceño-. Y además, vosotros, ¿qué? Slytherin apoyó a Voldemort. Y tu padre quiso entregar al mío a Voldemort. Y la madre de Pucey también. ¡Y el padre de Goyle intentó matarlo! ¡Y torturó con la Cruciatus a otros alumnos de Hogwarts!

Scorpius se sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Sabía casi todas esas cosas, excepto lo de las Cruciatus de Greg Goyle, pero oírlas así, lanzadas a modo de acusación, era perturbador.

-Todo lo que hizo mi padre, lo hizo para que Voldemort no les matara ni a él ni a mis abuelos –dijo, con voz un poco temblorosa.

-Ya, y si se morían otras personas, a ellos les daba igual, ¿no?

Scorpius apretó los puños.

-¡Pues sin mi abuela y mi padre, tu padre nunca habría podido ganar a Voldemort! ¡Y dejad de hablar de mi padre ya! ¡Él no está aquí! ¡Y _yo_ no he hecho nada!

Potter apartó la vista un segundo. Scorpius intentó tranquilizarse. No quería acabar chillando y llorando de rabia, y menos aún que llegara Daskalova de pronto y pensara que estaban discutiendo y prolongara el castigo. Pensando que ayudaría reanudó su tarea con el trapo, pero a los cinco segundos se puso nervioso y tiró el trapo con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared. Después, se rodeó las rodillas con los brazos y apoyó la cabeza entre ellas, dejando el mundo fuera de aquel pequeño círculo. Sabía que Potter se lo había quedado mirando, pero le daba igual. En aquel momento se sentía sólo harto, muy harto.

-Malfoy… -dijo entonces Potter, en voz baja-, di la verdad, ¿tú odias a los muggles y a los magos que son de origen muggle?

Scorpius frunció ligeramente el ceño, alzó la cabeza y se dio cuenta, no sin sorpresa, de que la expresión de Potter era la de alguien desesperado por entender algo. Su pregunta le resultaba vagamente insultante, aunque no sabía por qué, pero a la vez, su instinto le dijo que si decía la verdad, Potter le creería. Y quizás si le creía le dejarían en paz de una maldita vez.

-No. Mis padres dicen que eso es una tontería. Yo tenía amigos muggles en Grecia, para que lo sepas. Y la madre de Britney es muggle y su padre sangremuggle.

-¿Tenías amigos muggles? –repitió, como si aquello fuera una gran cosa.

-Pues sí. Nomiki, el hijo de un abogado squib que tuvo que contratar mi padre para unos negocios.

-Oh…

Scorpius entrecerró los ojos; ahora era _su_ turno.

-Di la verdad, tú, Potter: te crees superior a todos los demás, especialmente si son Slytherin porque tu padre es el Chico-que-vivió, ¿o no?

Potter enrojeció un poco.

-Pues no, claro que no. Además, yo no tengo nada en contra de los Slytherin, para que te enteres. La abuela de Teddy, el ahijado de mi padre, es Slytherin y mis padres la quieren mucho. Y mi segundo nombre es Severus por el antiguo Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin.

Scorpius, que había escuchado una vez a su padre despotricando sobre el tema con la madre de Damon, así como algún que otro comentario en la Sala Común, bufó con irritación.

-Sí, claro… ¡Para fastidiarlo!

-¿Qué?

-Tu padre sabía que lo que más rabia le daría a Snape sería ver su nombre seguido del apellido Potter.

La cara de Potter expresaba esta vez un desconcierto tan absoluto, tan inmenso, que Scorpius empezó a vacilar antes de que el otro chico empezara siquiera a explicarse.

-¿Estás _loco_? ¡Claro que no! Mi padre sabe que Snape estuvo protegiéndole todos esos años y era su manera de agradecérselo y de… de dejar claro en qué bando había luchado realmente. Y hasta dice que es uno de los hombres más valientes que ha conocido nunca.

Scorpius aún dudaba, pero Potter parecía tan sincero… Quizás su padre se equivocaba en eso; al fin y al cabo, dudaba que él y Harry Potter hubieran hablado alguna vez sobre el tema. Scorpius abrió la boca para decirle que al menos James sí se creía superior a todos los demás, pero en ese momento regresó la profesora Daskalova y la conversación se terminó bruscamente. De vez en cuando se miraban y Scorpius sabía que Potter estaba dándole vueltas a todo lo que habían hablado, igual que él.

Cuando la hora pasó, los dos niños echaron a caminar juntos, como la noche anterior.

-Mi prima Molly dice que los profesores ensucian adrede los trofeos después de cada castigo para cuando tengan que castigar a otros alumnos.

-Bueno, lo que está claro es que los elfos domésticos no se encargan de ellos.

-¿Tú tienes elfos domésticos?

-Cuatro. ¿Y tú?

-Uno, Kreacher. –Vaya, sólo uno. Scorpius había imaginado que tendrían dos docenas o algo así-. Pero ahora está cuidando de la señora Tonks, la abuela del ahijado de mi padre.

-¿Está enferma?

-No, qué va. No sé, mi padre no quería que se quedara sola en casa cuando Teddy, su nieto, saliera.

-Apuesto a que es por toda la gente que ha desaparecido –dijo entonces Scorpius, que había oído hablar de ello a su familia durante las fiestas. Intrigado, miró a Potter con interés-. Tu padre lo está investigando, ¿verdad?

-Supongo. ¿Ha desaparecido gente?

-Sí, ¿no lo sabías? –Scorpius se sintió un poco decepcionado al ver que Potter sabía aún menos que él-. Seis personas ya. La segunda mujer que desapareció era pariente de Robert Bletchey, el chico de Ravenclaw.

-¿En serio? Pobre…

-Bueno, no se habían visto nunca, creo. Pero es todo bastante misterioso.-Entonces llegaron al pasillo que llevaba hacia las mazmorras-. Hasta mañana, Potter.

-Adiós.

* * *

A pesar de la clase de Astronomía, que se hacía un poco pesada al darse a medianoche, a Scorpius le gustaban mucho los miércoles. Eran días tranquilos, con dos horas de Criaturas Mágicas, una de Estudios Muggles y otra de Historia de la Magia. Después de comer, sólo tenían dos horas de vuelo antes de quedar libres. Scorpius podía relajarse un poco, sabiendo que no iba a tener problemas con los profesores, y aquel miércoles aprovechó también para ponerse al día con los deberes, que andaban un poco retrasados por culpa de las horas de castigo.

Cuando terminó de cenar, Scorpius se fue hacia la Sala de Trofeos. Apenas había caminado unos segundos cuando oyó la voz de Potter, llamándolo, y se detuvo para esperarlo y hacer juntos el resto del camino. Hablaron del circuito con señales de tráfico que habían montado en el exterior para la clase de Estudios Muggles; todos los alumnos de primero y segundo participaban. Y cuando llegaron a la Sala de Trofeos se encontraron, alegres y sorprendidos, con que era el profesor Zhou quien iba a supervisar el castigo.

-La profesora Daskalova ha tenido que ir al Bosque Prohibido y me ha pedido que la sustituya –explicó, tendiéndoles los trapos y la crema.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Scorpius.

-Creo que iba a ver si cazaba algún vampiro para vuestra clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras –contestó, con un brillo divertido en los ojos que demostraba que bromeaba.

-Sí, no se estudian vampiros ni en séptimo –rió Potter, empezando a limpiar.

-Ah, no puedo engañaros… La verdad es que tenía un par de cosas que hacer en el Bosque prohibido.

Estaba claro que al profesor Zhou no le importaba que hablaran mientras limpiaban y no es que Scorpius tuviera muchas ganas de hablar con Potter, pero así las dos horas se hacían más entretenidas. El propio profesor intervenía de vez en cuando y hasta les contó que en China, además de tres escuelas del mismo estilo que Hogwarts, también era habitual que los niños estudiaran con sus padres o que un mago o bruja adultos tomaran como pupilos a algún alumno huérfano o de padres muggles y fueran los únicos responsables de su educación. El profesor Zhou, después de estudiar en la escuela hasta los quince años, había pasado a ser aprendiz de un respetable mago chino. Scorpius casi se relamió pensando en lo mucho que iba a poder presumir al día siguiente frente a sus amigos de toda aquella información privilegiada. Y Potter también se lo había quedado mirando con los ojos como platos cuando se había enterado de que él había estado en China y hasta sabía decir unas cuantas cosas en mandarín.

Un suave tañido de campana sonó de pronto en la habitación y el profesor se puso en pie.

-Ah, ya es la hora. Ya podéis iros a dormir.

-Hoy, no, profesor –le recordó Scorpius, asombrado de lo rápido que se le había pasado el castigo-. Es miércoles, tenemos Astronomía.

-Cierto, cierto… Pero igual os la perdonan. Decían que iba a llover esta noche.

Scorpius se alegró al oírlo, porque la Astronomía le gustaba, pero tener que estar despierto hasta tan tarde y subir en plena noche invernal a la Torre, donde el frío era crudo y les entumecía los labios, era otra cosa muy distinta. Además, el profesor Biggle era muy deprimente explicándoles las cosas; les señalaba una estrella y después les decía que esa luz tenía millones de años y que quizás la estrella ya había estallado, o al revés, les decía que cuando la luz que estaba emitiendo en ese momento llegara a la Tierra, todos ellos estarían ya más que muertos y quizás no habría ni planeta.

Potter también parecía esperanzado ante la posibilidad de irse a la cama a la hora de siempre.

-Me he tenido que levantar a las seis para hacer la redacción de Historia de la Magia.

-Sí, yo he aprovechado esta tarde para hacer el trabajo de Encantamientos y practicar Transformaciones.

-Es normal que las clases de Astronomía sean en plena noche, pero al día siguiente deberían dejarnos levantarnos más tarde.

Scorpius de detuvo en el lugar en el que solían separarse.

-Las clases podrían empezar a las diez, ¿a que sí? Por una hora menos no se morirían.

Potter soltó una risita.

-El jueves pasado, Camilla, ya sabes, la chica que va siempre con mi prima Rose, se quedó dormida en clase de Historia de la Magia. Menos mal que el profesor Binns no se entera de nada.

Scorpius rió también.

-Yo creo que ni siquiera sabe si estamos ahí o no.

-Seguro que no –dijo Potter. Después se puso un poco más serio-. Oye, ¿te han dicho algo tus padres por lo del castigo? ¿Slughorn se lo ha contado?

-No, menos mal –contestó Scorpius-. Mi primo dice que no avisan a casa por algo así. ¿Tus padres sí se han enterado?

A pesar de lo que le había dicho Gabriel, Scorpius aún estaba intranquilo respecto a la reacción del padre de los Potter, y fue un alivio que Albus negara al momento con la cabeza.

-No, tampoco. Mejor. Bueno, voy a ver si tenemos Astronomía o no. Nos vemos.

Scorpius se despidió de él y se marchó también.

* * *

La profesora Daskalova los observó con expresión ligeramente aprobadora.

-El profesor Zhou me ha dicho que ayer se portaron muy bien, así que voy a fiarme de ustedes y no voy a quedarme a supervisar su castigo. Pero les advierto que el señor Filch vendrá de vez en cuando a comprobar qué están haciendo, así que no hagan tonterías.

Con esa advertencia, la profesora de Defensa de marchó. Albus miró a Malfoy y le sonrió; nada los libraba de limpiar, pero al menos podrían charlar sin problemas.

Aquel día, habían coincidido en Pociones y Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Había sido un poco raro, porque cada uno se había quedado con su grupo y desde luego no se habían hablado, pero algo había cambiado entre ellos, aunque no pudiera decir lo que era. Y ahora Malfoy le intrigaba, porque había creído que era un niño horrible y en realidad era bastante simpático, y eso era casi el descubrimiento más inesperado de su vida.

Estaban limpiando y charlando tranquilamente sobre profesores, libros y películas de dibujos animados cuando Filch entró de golpe en la Sala de Trofeos; saltaba a la vista que había esperado atraparlos haciendo algo malo. Los chicos encontraron tan cómica su aparición, que en cuanto se marchó con expresión frustrada empezaron a reírse histérica y silenciosamente. A partir de ese momento, cada pocos minutos uno de los dos se acordaba de aquello y se echaba a reír de nuevo, contagiando al otro.

Pero de pronto, Malfoy dio un respingo y miró a su alrededor.

-¿Has oído eso?

Albus aguzó el oído, extrañado.

-¿El qué?

-Un ruido, como un golpe.-Frunció el ceño y se inclinó suspicazmente hacia Albus-. Igual es Filch que nos está espiando. Que no nos oiga.

A partir de ese momento, los dos chicos hablaron en voz más baja. Albus no oyó nada y Malfoy tampoco volvió a decir nada sobre ruidos.

* * *

La profesora de Defensa volvió a hacer lo mismo que el día anterior y les dijo, además, que limpiaran también los trofeos que se guardaban dentro de los dos polvorientos y enormes armarios de la pared. Scorpius la escuchó de un buen humor excelente. Aquella mañana no habían tenido clase de Herbología porque Longbottom estaba con gripe. Scorpius, que ya había recibido un mensaje de sus padres diciéndole que iban a tomar medidas contra el Jefe de Gryffindor, se preguntaba, esperanzado, si la gripe no sería en realidad parte de la venganza de sus padres: quizás había un hechizo que imitaba esos síntomas. Pero aunque no fuera cosa de ellos, se había ahorrado dos horas de tortura y no había suficientes trofeos que limpiar como para apagar su ánimo.

-Eh, Potter, ¿te vas a presentar a las pruebas de quidditch el año que viene?

-No sé. Me gusta el quidditch, pero James es mejor que yo. ¿Y tú?

-Yo sí. Quiero ser Buscador, como mi padre.

-Mi madre fue Buscadora profesional.

-Sí, lo sé –dijo Scorpius, que tenía una ingente colección de cromos de jugadores de quidditch de todas partes del mundo-. Jugaba en las Holyhead Harpies, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Era muy buena, pero lo dejó para casarse con mi padre.

-¿Cuántos años estuvo jugando? –preguntó, recordando que no habían sido muchos.

-Desde los dieciocho a los veintidós, aunque el primer año empezó como Buscadora Suplente.

-Hala, es verdad, sólo fueron tres-exclamó, un poco decepcionado-. Si yo fuera Buscador profesional no lo dejaría tan pronto para casarme.

Potter se encogió de hombros.

-Ahora es corresponsal de deportes para El Profeta, y eso también le gusta. Puede ir gratis a todos los partidos y conoce a todos los jugadores.

-¿Y tú?

-A algunos. A Oliver Wood, al que más. Tara, una de sus gemelas, está en Gryffindor.- Scorpius asintió, porque lo sabía; la otra estaba en Hufflepuff. Potter miró a su alrededor-. Este era el último trofeo, ¿no?

Scorpius se puso en pie y se fue hacia el armario.

-Sí, sólo nos quedan estos.

Todo pasó en un segundo. Scorpius abrió el armario y de repente una sombra negra se alzó sobre él. Los dos dieron un grito sobresaltado de alarma y Scorpius retrocedió apresuradamente mientras Potter se ponía en pie casi de un salto, con la varita en la mano. Y entonces la sombra oscura desapareció y Scorpius vio aparecer, horrorizado, el cadáver de su padre.

-¿Pa-papá?¡No! ¡NO! ¡Papá! ¡Papá!

* * *

Albus bajó la vista y miró con horror el cuerpo sin vida de Draco Malfoy. Asustado, sin entender nada, Albus dio unos pasos vacilantes hacia Scorpius, que había caído de rodillas junto a su padre y se había echado a llorar. ¿Cómo había pasado eso? ¿Cómo era posible que alguien hubiera matado al padre de Scorpius y hubiera llevado allí su cuerpo?

-Malfoy… -A él también le temblaban un poco las piernas. Nunca había visto un hombre muerto y oír llorar a Scorpius le estaba poniendo a él un nudo en la garganta. ¿Y si hubiera sido su propio padre?-. Vamos, Scorpius… Tenemos que avisar a alguien.

Malfoy no dio señales de oírlo. Albus se sentía al borde de un ataque de pánico también; mantenía el control a duras penas y todo lo que podía pensar era en buscar a Daskalova o a Filch. Pero al acercarse a Scorpius, algo pasó. La figura de Draco Malfoy tembló, se convirtió en una súbita bola que giraba velozmente sobre sí misma y antes de darse cuenta se encontró mirando cara a cara un inferius. Una noche en la que sus padres habían salido a cenar, Kreacher le había contado a James cómo había muerto su amo Regulus; Albus lo había oído a escondidas y la imagen de los inferi abalanzándose sobre Black para despedazarlo y quizás comérselo le había proporcionado pesadillas durante varias noches. No había nada que le diera más pánico y al verlo delante de él, se quedó casi paralizado.

Y entonces Malfoy le dio un empujón.

-¡Corre!

Albus echó a correr casi sin pensar y salieron de estampida de la Sala de Trofeos. Malfoy iba delante y Albus lo seguía, sin importarle a dónde iban con tal de alejarlo de esa cosa. Tenía la impresión de que el inferius les perseguía, podía oler su peste a podrido y a humedad, y oír el ruido de sus pasos tras ellos, más lento, pero incansable. Entonces giraron una esquina y Albus notó el brazo de Malfoy obligándolo a hacer un cambio brusco de dirección. Por un momento pensó que iba a estamparse contra la pared, pero se encontró entrando a trompicones en un aula en penumbra. Malfoy cerró la puerta tras él y se quedó apoyado de espaldas a ella, respirando con fuerza. Aún tenía la cara manchada de lágrimas y su rostro, siempre tan pálido, estaba ahora rojo por la carrera.

Los dos guardaron silencio, temerosos de que el inferius estuviera al otro lado de la puerta. Pero ahora que no lo veía, el terror era menos intenso y Albus era capaz de pensar con más claridad. Ahí había algo que no tenía ningún sentido, y podía notar la pieza de información que necesitaba rondando por su cabeza.

-Mi padre… -musitó Malfoy, con un gemido apenas audible, mientras se deslizaba por la puerta hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

Albus, que con el susto del inferius se había olvidado de Draco Malfoy, hizo una mueca que era mitad compasión, mitad extrañeza. Y entonces, de pronto, entendió qué podía haber pasado.

-Malfoy… Scorpius, escucha… -Albus se acuclilló cerca de él-. Creo que no pasa nada, creo que era un boggart.

Scorpius lo miró con ojos húmedos y llenos de esperanza.

-¿Un boggart?

-Sí. Sí, tiene sentido, ¿no lo ves?-Albus le puso la mano en el brazo-. ¿A que te da miedo que tu padre se muera?

Él asintió, tragando saliva.

-Que lo maten.

-A mí los inferi son lo que más miedo me da. Tiene que ser un boggart. Seguro que tu padre está bien, Scorpius, ya lo verás.

Scorpius dio un suspiro algo tembloroso y empezó a hacer respiraciones profundas para tranquilizarse. Albus, que tampoco tenía aún demasiada prisa por salir de ahí –lo del boggart era una posibilidad y no quería descubrir que era un inferius de verdad en cuanto abriera la puerta-, apartó la vista instintivamente para darle un poco de intimidad y miró a su alrededor. La luz de luna iluminaba la habitación lo bastante como para que Albus distinguiera las siluetas de varios instrumentos musicales; aquello debía de ser una de las aulas de música.

-Como se lo cuentes a todos… -La voz de Scorpius le hizo dar un pequeño respingo y cuando se giró hacia él, vio que tenía una expresión peculiar; Albus supuso que trataba de parecer amenazador, pero los churretones en sus mejillas y sus ojos, aún impresionados, le daban un aspecto demasiado pequeño y vulnerable como para dar miedo-. Tú también has llorado y también te has asustado, así que no te atrevas a burlarte de mí.

Por alguna razón, verlo desconfiar así de él fue lo que más pena le dio de todo.

-No voy a burlarme de ti –le aseguró-. Yo también creía al principio que era tu padre de verdad. –Scorpius apartó la vista un momento y Albus se sentó a su lado-. No te burles tú tampoco, ¿vale?

Scorpius asintió y volvió a mirarlo.

-Eso que ha aparecido después… ¿era un inferius?

-Sí. Oí hablar de ellos hace tiempo.

-Dan miedo… -admitió, en voz baja.

Albus no podía estar más de acuerdo.

-Deberíamos ir a buscar a la profesora Daskalova y contarle que hay un boggart en el castillo.

Scorpius asintió de nuevo y se puso en pie, pero después pareció dudar un poco.

-Potter… no quiero que sepan que vi a mi padre. Y… y tampoco deberías dejar que se supiera que tu boggart son los inferi.

-Bueno, no diré lo de tu padre si no quieres. Podemos decir que sólo vimos al inferius, a mí no me importa.

Pero Scorpius frunció el ceño.

-No seas idiota. ¿No ves que si saben qué es lo que más miedo te da pueden usarlo para hacerte daño?

-¿Quién?

-Quien sea. Diremos que salió del armario y que echamos a correr antes de que tomara forma alguna. Hazme caso, tengo razón.

Albus no lo veía tan importante, pero al final accedió, por si acaso. Su hermano, Fred y Michael eran capaces de gastarle una broma con aquel tema.

-De acuerdo.

Scorpius asintió y le tendió la mano.

-¿Trato?

Albus se la estrechó, asintiendo solemnemente antes de sonreírle.

-Trato.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Gracias por leer y comentar!

CAPÍTULO 13 **Algunas consecuencias**.

La profesora Daskalova se sintió tan culpable por haberlos dejado sin supervisión en una clase con un boggart que decidió perdonarles el castigo del sábado y del domingo, así que, a pesar del susto que había pasado al creer que su padre había muerto, Scorpius consideró que había sido un día afortunado.

El sábado eran muchos los que conocían ya la historia del boggart, aunque Scorpius sólo se lo había contado a sus amigos. A Scorpius le agradó ver que Albus se atenía a la versión que le habían dado a Daskalova; la ausencia de burlas provenientes de la mesa de Gryffindor durante las comidas le confirmó que no les había dicho que se había echado a llorar.

A medida que llegaba la hora de cenar, Scorpius descubrió que había una parte de él que estaba esperando para terminar, irse con Albus a limpiar trofeos y preguntarle qué le habían dicho los Gryffindor y explicarle qué imagen pensaba usar para convertir su boggart en algo gracioso en cuanto aprendiera a hacer el Riddíkulus. Parecía lo natural, ya que eran los únicos que habían estado allí. Pero el castigo ya había terminado y Scorpius se dio cuenta de que lo que esperaba no iba a pasar. No podía levantarse, ir a la mesa de los Gryffindor y ponerse a hablar con él como si fuera un Watson cualquiera. Tampoco podían en realidad dar una vuelta o charlar en el vestíbulo. ¿Qué dirían sus padres si se enteraban? ¿Qué pensarían sus amigos? No sólo los suyos, también los de Albus. Al idiota de su hermano podía darle un ataque si los veía juntos.

Scorpius había empezado a llamarlo Albus el día anterior porque él también había empezado a llamarlo por su nombre y porque algo había cambiado entre ellos durante la semana o durante aquella carrera en la que habían creído huir para salvar la vida. Pero cuando terminó de cenar, se levantó para irse a la Sala Común con el resto de Slytherin de primero e intercambió una mirada furtiva con él, hizo un esfuerzo consciente por volver a pensar en él como en Potter. Eso era, un Potter. El hijo de Harry Potter, a quien su familia detestaba, y el hermano de James Potter, a quien él detestaba. No podían ser amigos, ni siquiera hablarse un poco y punto.

Pero al día siguiente intercambiaron algunas miradas en el Gran Comedor, durante las comidas, como cuando Peeves irrumpió de pronto armando alboroto o como cuando dos alumnos mayores de Ravenclaw estuvieron a punto de sacar las varitas por una discusión sobre Aritmancia. Scorpius aún se sentía como si tuviera una conversación pendiente con él o algo así. Intentó no pensar en ello, como cuando se había ido de Grecia, dejando atrás a Nomiki y otros amigos magos.

Cuando se vieron el lunes en clase de Defensa, se miraron de nuevo antes de sentarse en sus sitios. Los alumnos le preguntaron a la profesora por los boggarts; había cierta histeria entre los de primero y segundo y muchos se lo pensaban dos veces antes de abrir cualquier armario o baúl. Ella les contó que eran criaturas inofensivas y que sólo pretendían que los magos se marcharan y las dejaran tranquilas en sus oscuros escondites, pero rehusó enseñarles el Riddíkulus.

-Les aseguro que ya nos hemos encargado del boggart que vieron el señor Potter y el señor Malfoy y que no hay ninguno más en el castillo.

Entonces los puso por parejas para practicar el Petrificus Totalis. La mayoría de los profesores había asumido que Watson correría a emparejarse con algún Gryffindor y solían dejar que Slytherin formara un grupo de tres. Scorpius se juntó con Britney y Diana para dejar a su prima con Cecily y los otros dos chicos se quedaron juntos. La profesora Daskalova había acolchado mágicamente el suelo para que los alumnos no se hicieran demasiado daño al caer cuando sus oponentes los alcanzaban con el hechizo. Aun así, la sensación de notar el cuerpo rígido de golpe no era agradable, ni tampoco el batacazo posterior. Scorpius fue de los primeros en dominarlo y Britney lo consiguió al siguiente intento, así que los dos se centraron para ayudar a Diana quien, como siempre, parecía incapaz de hacer un hechizo a derechas.

Después de un rato, la profesora les dejó descansar diez minutos. Scorpius vio que Albus –_Potter_, se corrigió-, se reunía con Sharper, Weasley y Kendrick; algunos alumnos aprovecharon y pidieron permiso para ir al baño y otros se acercaron a la profesora para que les curara alguna magulladura. A Scorpius le dolía un poco la nariz, pero Britney le había dicho que no la tenía ni roja ni hinchada, así que se quedó descansando un poco. Y cuando todos los alumnos se disponían a reanudar la clase, Scorpius se dio cuenta de que Potter, que iba a pasar junto a él, le dirigía una mirada tan intensa como disimulada. Su mano rozó la suya y notó un papelito aplastándose contra sus dedos. Scorpius lo cogió, tratando de no parecer sorprendido, y se lo guardó con disimulo en el bolsillo.

Enseguida comprendió que lo más probable era que quisiera hablar con él y sus emociones se volvieron contradictorias. Por un lado, le irritaba que estuviera insistiendo en algo que no podía ser, complicándolo todo, pero por otro lado le alegraba que le hubiera echado de menos también; y había algo más, una chispa de rebeldía, porque muy en el fondo no le gustaba nada que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer. Si él quería hablar con Albus ¿por qué tenían que meterse los demás?

Cuando faltaban quince minutos para el final, la profesora Daskalova les dijo que iban a hacer duelos por parejas.

-No, no se vayan con sus amigos. Escriban sus nombres en un papel y métanlo en esta bolsa.

Los niños obedecieron, algunos emocionados y otros con expresión agobiada. Scorpius era de los primeros; aquel duelo inesperado le parecía divertido. Entonces vio que Albus –_Potter_, se corrigió una vez más-, también sonreía con anticipación. La profesora les advirtió que aquello era un ejercicio, no una excusa para una pelea, y les recordó que sólo se podían usar los hechizos que habían aprendido en clase, ya que la mayoría de alumnos iba aprendiendo otros de otros alumnos más mayores o de los libros, y empezó el sorteo. Primero les tocó a dos parejas de Gryffindor; después, Morrigan luchó contra Sharper y perdió. Britney ganó su duelo, igual que Damon, que tuvo que luchar contra Cecily. Scorpius fue el siguiente; se moría de ganas de que le tocara Watson, que aún no había luchado, pero acabó emparejado con Milena Thomas; la chica no era mala, pero Scorpius la ganó con facilidad.

-William Watson y Albus Potter –leyó la profesora Daskalova, después de otro combate entre dos Gryffindor.

Scorpius reprimió su decepción. Habría preferido que Watson tuviera que pelear con Hector, quien tampoco había salido aún y también le tenía ganas a Watson porque los últimos cinco puntos que había perdido habían sido por su culpa. Pero Watson era el protegido de los Gryffindor; Scorpius sabía que Albus no lo apreciaba tanto como su hermano James –se notaba a simple vista-, pero no le haría daño a su mascotita. Watson se colocó frente a Albus con una expresión sumisa y confiada que ofrecía una derrota fácil a cambio de poca rudeza.

-_¡Expelliarmus! _–exclamó Albus, con ferocidad.

El hechizo estaba pensado sólo para desarmar, pero si se usaba con suficiente fuerza, el impacto podía lanzar despedido hacia atrás a un adulto. Watson voló un par de metros y cayó de culo, dando un gritito. Los Slytherin y al menos la mitad de los Gryffindor se echaron a reír a carcajadas; Scorpius también, aunque miraba a Albus con incredulidad. ¿Por qué había hecho eso?

Watson se preguntaba lo mismo que él.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? –se quejó desde el suelo, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Era un duelo.

Mirándolo, Scorpius tuvo la sensación de que estaba enfadado.

-Señor Watson, ni siquiera ha intentado protegerse –dijo la profesora Daskalova, en tono didáctico-. La próxima vez que hagamos un ejercicio así, le ruego que se lo tome más en serio aunque le toque enfrentarse a uno de sus amigos.

La voz de Albus no pudo sonar más clara ni más sincera ni más despectiva.

-Ese es amigo de mi hermano, no mío.

Aquello pareció doler al otro niño más aún que el batacazo, pero Scorpius estaba encantado. Y muerto de curiosidad.

Por supuesto que quedaría con Albus. Tenía que enterarse de que pasaba ahí.

* * *

En la nota, efectivamente, Albus le pedía que quedaran detrás de los antiguos establos después del té. Cuando volvieron a verse en el almuerzo, Scorpius aprovechó el primer momento en el que sus miradas se encontraron para asentir disimuladamente. El resto de la tarde transcurrió sin incidentes y Scorpius estuvo pensando qué excusa podía dar para desaparecer tras el té. No podía decirle a sus amigos con quién había quedado y él no solía andar solo por Hogwarts desde sus primeros encontronazos con Potter y su grupo. No se le ocurrió nada y después de pasar un rato con sus amigos, viendo cómo jugaban su gato Nox y la gata de Morrigan, Sombra, dijo sin más que se iba a dar una vuelta, Damon y Hector se apuntaron a irse con él. Scorpius los miró mientras buscaba una excusa a toda prisa.

-No. He de ir solo para que vean que no me dan ningún miedo.

Aquello impresionó bastante a sus compañeros y Scorpius salió de las mazmorras, satisfecho consigo mismo sin dejar de estar atento a cualquier cabeza pelirroja que se le apareciera por el horizonte. Scorpius tuvo que esperar un par de veces a que el camino se despejara y cuando entró en los establos, Albus ya estaba allí, con la varita en la mano.

-Creía que no ibas a venir.

-Claro que sí. Lo que pasa es que había gente.

-Ah… Bueno, tampoco pasa nada por que nos hayan visto, ¿no? No sabían que íbamos al mismo sitio.

-No es por eso –contestó, empezando a explorar aquel sitio. Nunca había llegado a entrar; Hagrid parecía guardar allí algunas de sus herramientas, pero las cuadras estaban vacías, sin rastro de heno. Obviamente, allí no había habido caballos desde hacía muchísimos años, tal vez siglos-. Eh, ¿qué ha pasado con Watson? Creía que a los Gryffindor os caía bien.

Albus apretó los labios y apartó la vista un momento.

-Sé que no tenía que haber lanzando el hechizo con tanta fuerza. Pero ¡es que es un chivato de mierda!

-Claro que sí. Pero nos fastidia a nosotros, no a vosotros.

-Pues no, porque también le va contando a mi hermano todo lo que hago o dejo de hacer. Si supiera que estamos ahora aquí, seguro que se lo diría.

-Sí, nadie debe saberlo, ¿eh?

-Claro, no soy tonto.

A Scorpius le alivio ver que Albus se daba cuenta de que debían llevar aquello en secreto.

-Oye, ¿sabes qué se me ocurrió el otro día? Si alguna vez me encuentro con un boggart, cuando ya sepa hacer el Riddíkulus, ya sé qué pensar para que dé risa.

Albus sonrió.

-Oh, yo también. Neville nos ha enseñado a hacer el Riddíkulus este fin de semana. No teníamos un boggart para practicar, claro, pero se puede saber si lo estás haciendo bien o mal, lo dijo él.

Scorpius frunció el ceño, sintiéndose como si le hubieran hecho trampas. A ellos, Slughorn no les había enseñado nada que no fuera Pociones y durante las horas de clase; era injusto que los Gryffindor tuvieran un Jefe que siempre se estaba ocupando de ellos, mientras que los Slytherin tenían uno que sólo se preocupaba por un puñado de alumnos con padres famosos o contactos interesantes.

-¿Sabes hacer el Riddíkulus?

-Sí. ¿Quieres que te lo enseñe?

Su rápido ofrecimiento atajó el enfado que se estaba gestando en Scorpius y estuvieron practicando el hechizo hasta la hora de cenar.

* * *

Albus también había pensado durante aquel fin de semana si podía o no ser amigo de Scorpius. Sabía muchas de las cosas terribles que los Malfoy le habían hecho a su familia, y cuando imaginaba la reacción de James parecía buena idea olvidarse del tema.

Pero el profesor Zhou tenía razón. Scorpius no era malvado. Era un Malfoy, pero también los Black habían sido una familia espantosa y Albus sabía de sus excepciones; le resultaba fácil pensar que Scorpius era una excepción también. La única diferencia que encontraba entre él y Sirius o Andrómeda Black era que Scorpius parecía querer aún a su familia, pero Albus suponía que eso se debía a que era demasiado pequeño como para darse cuenta de que en realidad eran malos y no debía quererlos.

Además, tenía ganas de pasar un rato con él. Al contrario que la mayoría de los otros hijos de magos, no le había hinchado a preguntas sobre su padre. Y había algo _emocionante_ en Scorpius, quizás porque había estado en tantos sitios exóticos y vivía entre mortífagos y parecía tan diferente a los niños que él había tratado. Eso había terminado por decidirle. Serían amigos en secreto hasta que Scorpius estuviera listo para dejar a su familia y hacerse bueno del todo.

Ahora que Albus lo encontraba simpático, la actitud de Neville con él en clase de Herbología empezó a incomodarle aún más. No hacía más que acordarse de lo que le había dicho Amal una vez; éste aún pensaba igual, se notaba en cómo bajaba la vista cuando Neville se metía con los Slytherin, como si le molestara verlo. Y lo peor era saber que en parte Neville estaba haciendo eso para castigar más a Scorpius por la pelea de la semana anterior, a pesar de que él ya había confesado que había sido cosa suya.

Para Albus, Neville era casi alguien de la familia, así que aquella tarde, cuando lo vio en la Sala Común, le preguntó directamente si estaba enfadado con Malfoy.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Es que… siempre pareces enfadado con él.

Neville lo miró gravemente.

-Al, tú eres demasiado pequeño para entenderlo, pero…tú no sabes cómo son los Malfoy, cómo son toda esa gente. En el fondo siguen pensando igual, ¿comprendes? Después de la primera guerra, Lucius Malfoy también iba por ahí dando dinero para obras de caridad, pero en cuanto Voldemort volvió a la vida, le faltó tiempo para acudir a su lado. Pregúntale a tu padre; él estaba ahí. Y ahora están haciendo lo mismo, sólo eso. Disimular. Que te cuente William cómo hablan de Britney Steele cuando ella no está delante porque es prácticamente sangremuggle.

Watson había perdido todo su crédito como fuente de información para Albus, así que no le creyó. Scorpius se sentaba un montón de veces con ella en clase o en la hora de estudio y saltaba a la vista que se llevaban bien; era imposible que aquello fuera mentira. Seguramente Watson decía esas cosas porque a él no le hablaba ningún Slytherin.

-Pero parecen amigos de verdad.

-No, no te dejes engañar. Mira, no sé qué te pudo contar mientras estuvisteis castigados juntos, pero… no te creas nada de lo que te haya dicho. No son de fiar. Cuando crezcas te darás cuenta de que, sencillamente, hay gente que es así.

Albus no estaba de acuerdo, pero asintió porque sabía que si seguía hablando de eso acabaría diciendo algo que traicionaría su nueva amistad con Scorpius; no hacía falta ser un Slytherin para saber guardar un secreto.

* * *

Aquel jueves, Albus tenía que jugar en el campeonato de ajedrez. Las clases se daban en un aula del segundo piso, y los días de campeonato, la entrada era libre, siempre y cuando los alumnos se mantuvieran en silencio. Rose, Amal y algunos otros chicos de la clase iban a verlos casi todas las veces.

Al cabo de media hora, la mayoría de partidas había terminado ya, pero Albus aún seguía con la suya. Iba ganando; esperaba poder hacer el mate en unas pocas jugadas más. Un ruido le distrajo; era alguien abriendo la puerta. Albus, que estaba cerca, alzó la vista y vio que se trataba de Scorpius. Por un momento pensó que había ido a verlo a él, pero Scorpius lo miró fugazmente a modo de saludo y luego pasó de largo y se dirigió a otra mesa. Albus recordó enseguida que por allí andaba Kellerman con su partida, y que Steele, Nott y Pucey habían ido a verlo, y no necesitó girarse para saber que Scorpius se había pasado a ver qué tal iba.

Llegaba bastante tarde; casi al momento, Kellerman anunció su mate con voz clara y audible. Albus se preguntó por qué no habría ido antes y luego recordó haber oído algo de que Scorpius estaba apuntado a clases de piano. Albus no conocía a nadie que supiera tocar ese instrumento y eso despertó súbitamente su curiosidad. Aquel sábado volvieron a quedar en los establos y Albus le preguntó si podía verle tocar alguna vez.

-¿Por qué?

-Nunca he visto a nadie tocando el piano. ¿Es difícil?

Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

-Normal.

-¿Por qué sabes tocarlo?

-Porque mi madre sabe y ella quería que mi hermana y yo supiéramos también.

-Es verdad… -dijo, recordando que lo habían mencionado-. Tienes una hermana.

-Cassandra. Tiene nueve años.

-Mi hermana Lily también tiene nueve años –dijo Albus, sonriendo-. Eso quiere decir que irán al mismo curso en Hogwarts.

¿Cassandra sería también buena, como Scorpius? Esperaba que sí, y así las dos también podrían ser amigas.

Scorpius se mordió los labios.

-¿Y a quién se parece tu hermana? ¿A James o a ti?

-Es pelirroja y de ojos marrones, como James.

-Quiero decir si odia a los Slytherin.

-Mi hermano James no odia a los Slytherin, sólo a los malos.

-A mí me odia y yo no soy malo.

-Es porque no sabe que no eres como el resto de tu familia.

Albus había tratado de consolarlo, así que se sorprendió al ver que Scorpius fruncía el ceño y parecía enfadado de pronto.

-¿Y qué le pasa a mi familia? Si vas a empezar como Longbottom te puedes ir a la mierda.

-Bueno, vale, lo retiro, lo retiro –dijo Albus, acordándose de que Scorpius quería a su familia-. No te enfades. Sólo quería decir que él no se cree que no odies a los muggles ni nada de eso.

Scorpius le lanzó una mirada algo malhumorada todavía.

-Tu hermano es como Longbottom. Albus. Se mete con los Slytherin para hacerse el superior.

-Mi hermano no se hace el superior –replicó automáticamente-. Bueno, ¿puedo ver una vez como tocas el piano o no?

Scorpius dudó un poco y luego asintió.

-Está bien. Pero ¿y si nos ven?

-Podemos intentarlo mañana –dijo Albus, ya que era sábado y podían quedar en cualquier momento del día.

-Podemos ver qué tal está el piano de la clase donde nos escondimos. Si no está muy desafinado podré arreglarlo, y allí no suele ir nadie.

Después de charlar un poco más, decidieron volver al castillo porque la hora del té ya no andaba lejos. La vez anterior habían regresado por caminos distintos, pero justo cuando iban a separarse, Albus se quedó mirando a una figura vagamente familiar que se alejaba en ese momento del castillo.

-¿Ese no es Urien Sutherland? –preguntó Scorpius.

-Sí. Es el chico más raro de nuestra clase, nunca habla con nadie.

-¿A dónde irá? Va a perderse el té.

-Sí, y eso que los viernes hacen el pastel de fresas.-Los dos niños intercambiaron una mirada en la que se leía la misma curiosidad-. ¿Le seguimos?

Para satisfacción de Albus, Scorpius asintió. Entonces los dos se cubrieron con las capuchas de sus capas, ya que parecía lo más adecuado para pasar inadvertido y se dedicaron a seguirlo a unos cincuenta metros de distancia, ocultándose cuando podían tras arbustos y árboles. Urien caminaba con paso lento y ensimismado, pero aun así, parecía dirigirse a un sitio determinado. Albus no tenía ni idea de a dónde; en aquella dirección se iba a Hogsmeade, pero no creía que Urien estuviera tan loco como para ir allí… a menos que quisiera escaparse del colegio.

¿Sería eso lo que pretendía?

Pero Urien se detuvo poco antes de llegar a los límites permitidos para los alumnos de primero, en un lugar ligeramente recogido donde resultaba difícil verlo. Fue la única vez que miró hacia atrás, hacia los lados, como si buscara a alguien o como si quisiera asegurarse de que nadie más le veía. Por suerte, él y Scorpius acababan de esconderse tras un enorme arbusto, así que no fueron descubiertos. Desde ahí podían ver bastante bien a Urien, que se había quedado de espaldas a ellos.

-¿Qué querrá hacer? –cuchicheó Scorpius.

-No lo sé –le respondió Albus, en el mismo tono. Y luego le pareció ver que la espalda de Urien se estremecía un poco y empezó a sentirse culpable por estar espiándolo-. Creo que está llorando.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé. No le gusta mucho estar en Hogwarts.

Entonces Urien empezó a decir algo entre sollozos. Hablaba bajito y no se le entendía bien, pero Albus creyó entender que repetía "por favor" y "haré lo que quieras" varias veces. Debía de estar dejando algún mensaje en un Avisador, pero, ¿a quién?

-Esto es muy extraño –susurró Scorpius.

-Ya. ¿Qué le pasará?

Urien parecía dispuesto a quedarse allí llorando una eternidad, pero al cabo de unos minutos se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar en dirección al castillo. Albus y Scorpius se apretujaron uno contra otro, agradecidos a las capas oscuras y a la noche, pero Albus llegó a ver la expresión de la cara de Urien a la luz del Lumos de su varita. Su desesperación le sacudió casi como una bofetada y contuvo el aliento. Tenía que estar pasando algo realmente grave.

Cuando Urien desapareció de su vista y pudieron salir de su escondite sin ser vistos, Albus miró a Scorpius muy serio.

-¿Le has visto la cara? Creo que deberíamos decírselo a alguien.

-Igual es sólo que echa mucho de menos a su familia y estaba pidiendo que lo sacaran de Hogwarts. El patético de Watson también lloriquea así de vez en cuando.

Pero no parecía convencido de lo que él mismo estaba diciendo.

-No, yo creo que es peor.

Scorpius se mordió los labios y luego le dio un golpecito en el brazo para indicarle que ellos también debían volver al castillo.

-Es un Gryffindor, puedes decírselo a Longbottom. Pero no le cuentes que yo también estaba, sólo que viste a Sutherland y le seguiste, ¿vale?

-Claro. Vale, ya te diré si pasa algo.

* * *

Albus se sintió un poco tonto cuando se lo contó a Neville, como si al decirlo en voz alta no fuera realmente nada más serio que un niño con un fuerte caso de nostalgia. Pero viendo la cara de preocupada atención con la que Neville le escuchó, también pensó que éste sería capaz de animar a Urien de una vez por todas. Neville era bueno en esas cosas.

-Hablaré mañana con él, tranquilo. Es normal que los alumnos de primero echen de menos su casa, pero estamos ya a mitad curso y se debería haber acostumbrado ya a estar aquí. –Entonces miró a Albus con afecto y le sonrió-. Eres un buen chico, Al.

Albus le agradeció el cumplido devolviéndole la sonrisa y poco después regresó a la Sala Común. Ya habían cenado, así que Urien estaba allí, haciendo los deberes. A Albus le sorprendía un poco que se esforzara tanto en las clases, especialmente Defensa y Encantamientos, cuando siempre parecía demasiado abatido como para hacer nada, pero Urien era un buen alumno y los profesores estaban contentos con su trabajo.

Al día siguiente, poco después de desayunar, Neville hizo acudir a Urien a su despacho y Albus ya prácticamente no le vio en todo el día: por la mañana estuvo con Rose, Amal y Bruce en la Biblioteca, pero Urien no acudió al almuerzo. Y por la tarde, aprovechando que Amal se había juntado con otros sangremuggles para jugar un partido de fútbol, se reunió con Scorpius para tratar de ir a la sala de música vacía para poder oírle tocar el piano. No era nada fácil, ya que tenían que moverse a escondidas de los alumnos que iban y venían por los pasillos y que los reconocerían al instante. Albus, con el corazón a cien por hora mientras corrían de un rincón a otro, lo encontró todo terroríficamente emocionante.

Al final tuvieron suerte y no sólo consiguieron llegar a la sala de música en la que se habían escondido la semana anterior, sino que además no había nadie dentro.

-Pero sólo cinco minutos, ¿eh? –dijo Scorpius-. Si entran y nos pillan nos la cargamos.

-Vale.

Scorpius se sentó frente a uno de los pianos y empezó a tocar. Albus arrugó un poco la nariz, aquello no sonaba muy bien.

-Suena como si estuvieran despanzurrando a un gato –dijo, algo decepcionado.

-Son escalas, idiota. En un piano desafinado, además. Y calla un momento, ¿quieres?-Scorpius estaba escuchando los sonidos atentamente, con la cabeza ligera ladeada. Después sacó su varita, apuntó al instrumento y murmuró algo que sonaba a latín. Siete rayos plateados recorrieron el piano y cuando Scorpius volvió a hacer una de sus escalas, Albus notó que sonaba mejor. Scorpius sonrió, satisfecho-. Creo que ya está.

-¿Para qué sirve ese hechizo? ¿Para que el piano suene bien?

-Claro, para afinarlo.

-¿Para eso sirven las escalas? ¿Para ver si está afinado?

-A veces. Pero es como el calentamiento antes de un partido o un entrenamiento de quidditch. Los dedos tienen que acostumbrarse a las teclas y estar flexibles. Bueno… voy a tocar algo ya, ¿vale? Pero no te rías.

-Que no, hombre.

Entonces Scorpius empezó a tocar. Albus no sabía nada de música clásica, así que no tenía ni idea, pero sonaba… bueno, distinta a la música que solía oír. Más que impresionarle la melodía, le impresionó ver a alguien tan chiquito como Scorpius hacer algo que parecía tan difícil. Sus manos se movían velozmente sobre el teclado sin fallar una sola nota –al menos que Albus pudiera darse cuenta- y su rostro de rasgos afilados mostraba tal concentración que sí que daban ganas de reírse un poco. Sin embargo, no lo hizo, y cuando Scorpius terminó y lo miró, preguntándole sin palabras qué le había parecido, sonrió con sinceridad.

-Es genial. ¿Tiene título?

-Es la Quinta Sonata para piano de Bulstrode. ¿No te suena?

-No.

-Morgana Bulstrode era una compositora del siglo XVIII. –Se puso en pie-. Anda, vámonos antes de que entre alguien.

Albus asintió y fue el primero en asomar precavidamente la cabeza por la puerta.

-No hay nadie –le dijo a Scorpius.

-De acuerdo. Ya me contarás, ¿vale?

-Claro.

* * *

Cuando Albus regresó a la Sala Común, Urien estaba allí, sentado en un almohadón cerca del fuego. Quizás parecía un poco menos triste que antes, pero seguía igual de encerrado en sí mismo o más, ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Y la Sala Común estaba cualquier cosa menos tranquila; había un puñado de alumnos haciendo los deberes, pero otros, entre ellos James, estaban escuchando un partido de quidditch por la radio y dos niñas de segundo le estaban protestando a Victoire porque unos de su clase les habían escondido los libros de Pociones y no querían decirles dónde y unos de cuarto estaban jugando a pelearse y acababan de tirar una lámpara al suelo.

-¿Dónde has estado? –le preguntó Amal, acercándose a él.

-Por ahí. ¿Cuándo ha vuelto Urien?

-Hace un montón.

Albus oyó un golpe y unas carcajadas y vio que Charles Paltry, que era capaz de tropezar con una línea pintada en el suelo, acababa de caerse y había conseguido volcarse encima un tintero entero durante el proceso. Un prefecto de quinto se acercó a él para ponerlo en pie y limpiar el estropicio. Albus meneó la cabeza; a Paltry le pasaban cosas de ese estilo un par de veces a la semana

-¿Ha dicho algo Neville? –dijo, volviendo al tema que le interesaba.

-No. ¿Por qué? –dijo, con curiosidad-. ¿Ha hecho algo?

-No, no creo.-Albus vaciló un poco-. Ayer lo vi y estaba… no sé, más triste de lo normal. Neville iba a hablar con él para ver si descubría qué le pasa.

Eso apagó la curiosidad de Amal, quien miró al silencioso chico con el desinterés habitual.

-Yo lo veo igual que siempre.

Cuando pudo, Albus fue a hablar con Neville. Éste no le dio demasiados detalles, pero le contó que Urien se había limitado a decir una y otra vez que estaba bien.

-Está mintiendo, Neville.

-Puede –admitió el profesor-. Pero hablé con su padre a principio de curso y me dijo que Urien siempre había sido un niño muy solitario e introvertido, demasiado enmadrado. Y de todos modos, no podemos ayudarle si él no nos cuenta qué le pasa. Vamos a ver si se anima un poco estos días, ¿de acuerdo? Si no está mejor volveré a intentarlo la semana que viene.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**NdA** Espero poder seguir publicando como hasta ahora, pero hemos llegado a ese puñado de capítulos donde no tenía las cosas muy claras y todavía no sé cómo arreglarlo. Si el domingo que viene no hay capi, ya sabéis por qué es, sorry. Gracias todos por leer y comentar!

Capítulo 14 **Rumores**

El informe de Miriam Siegel no dejaba lugar a dudas; entre los mendigos de Londres y Manchester había rumores, y más desapariciones de las que conocía la policía. Además, Miriam había localizado a un mendigo que afirmaba haber visto cómo secuestraban a alguien; Harry se puso ropa muggle y se Apareció cerca de Covent Garden para hablar personalmente con él. Era un hombre de cincuenta o sesenta años, con el pelo blanco y sucio, nariz bulbosa con venillas rosas y ropa llena de manchas. Se llamaba Richard –no quería dar su apellido- y Miriam aseguraba que aunque no estaba del todo en sus cabales, su testimonio era bastante fiable. Harry se presentó como detective privado y en cuanto le puso delante un billete de cincuenta libras, el hombre empezó a contar todo lo que recordaba.

-Fue hace un mes, poco antes de Navidad. Joe y yo íbamos a acercarnos a Whitechapel porque allí conocemos un buen sitio para pasar la noche. La policía pensaba que estaba borracho, pero yo no estaba borracho. Eso es lo que ellos quieren hacer creer.

-¿Qué pasó?

-En el albergue no admitían a más gente, así que nos fuimos a pasar la noche a un callejón donde pensamos que estaríamos más resguardados del frío. Y nos tapamos bien y nos escondimos para que no pudiera vernos la policía ni ninguna pandilla con ganas de molestar, ¿sabe? Y yo creo que por eso a nosotros no nos pasó nada, porque no estábamos a la vista, pero ese otro chico era joven y no llevaba en la calle mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué joven?

-Uno que vino después de nosotros, No se había escondido bien y ellos le vieron.

-¿Quiénes?

El hombre miró recelosamente a su alrededor antes de contestar en voz baja.

-Ellos, las tres sombras.

-¿Las tres sombras?-repitió Harry, sin saber si era algo relacionado con la magia o algo relacionado con la ligera inestabilidad mental de aquel hombre.

-Sí, iban de oscuro y se movían casi sin hacer ruido. Pero yo les vi, vi cómo se llevaban a ese chico. Le habían disparado, ¿sabe? Eso es lo que me había despertado. Y se lo llevaron entre los tres, vaya que sí.

Harry frunció el ceño, intentando averiguar qué podía haber visto.

-Entonces, ¿lo mataron?

-No, no, no era un disparo de esos –le aclaró Richard, con un poco de impaciencia-. Usaron una pistola de dormir animales. Quizás eran extraterrestres. ¿sabe? Y se lo llevaron para meterlo en un zoo, un zoo para personas.

Que se lo llevaran inconsciente tenía mucho más sentido que llevarse un cadáver. Y Harry empezó a entender por qué Miriam había pensado que Richard podía haber visto algo relacionado con el caso: exceptuando su teoría sobre extraterrestres, lo que contaba no sonaba a desvarío.

Pero… ¿habían usado pistolas de dardos tranquilizantes? Eso no sonaba muy mágico.

-¿Se lo llevaron a cuestas? –le preguntó, pensando que igual lo había visto flotar.

El mendigo lo miró con ojos ligeramente legañosos y esbozó una sonrisa astuta.

-Le digo una cosa: usted me da otro billete y yo le cuento algo que le interesará.

Harry fingió que vacilaba para no dar la impresión de que le daba lo mismo desprenderse del dinero, pero en casos como ese prefería aumentar el soborno a recurrir a las amenazas.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó, cuando Richard se guardó el segundo billete.

-Había una furgoneta aparcada justo enfrente del callejón, una furgoneta negra. Abrieron la puerta y lo echaron dentro, vaya que sí. Y se marcharon al momento. Nadie ha vuelto a ver ese chico, ¿sabe? Y se lo dije a la policía porque yo soy un buen ciudadano y no está bien llevarse a la gente en furgonetas, pero ellos no me hicieron caso.

Harry dudaba. Por un lado, esa furgoneta negra podía ser la pista que les condujera a resolver aquel maldito caso. Pero por otro lado, no había encontrado un solo indicio firme de que aquel secuestro, si es que había existido, guardara relación con las desapariciones en el mundo mágico.

-La policía tendría que haberle escuchado –le dijo-. Dígame, ¿puede decirme algo más sobre la furgoneta? ¿Vio de qué marca era o el número de la matrícula?

-No, estaba medio escondido, acuérdese.

Harry imaginaba que podían conseguir información extra si usaban la Legeremancia, pero estaba prohibido usarla en muggles sin permiso del Wizengamot.

-Señor… me gustaría volver a hablar con usted dentro de tres días. Podemos quedar aquí, a la misma hora, ¿le parece?

-No sé… Tengo que ganarme la vida, ¿sabe?

-Le compensaré por el tiempo perdido, por supuesto –contestó Harry, reprimiendo el impulso de señalar que un buen ciudadano no le habría perdido dinero a cambio.

-Entonces aquí estaré.

Harry se despidió de él y se fue hacia el punto en el que se había Desaparecido. Tenía que poner a la BIM a buscar esa furgoneta y que conseguir lo antes posible un permiso del Wizengamot para usar la Legeremancia en aquel muggle.

* * *

Mortimer Crane era uno de los magos más aburridos que Draco había conocido en su vida. Hasta su ropa y su aspecto gritaban lo aburrido que resultaba. Pero Crane tenía bastante influencia en el Departamento de Refuerzo de la Ley Mágica – que fuera aburrido no significaba que fuera incompetente- y su mujer estaba en la Junta Escolar de Hogwarts. Draco había empezado a cultivar aquella relación desde hacía ya más de tres años, cuando aún vivía con su mujer y sus hijos en el extranjero y viajaba a Londres constantemente para ayudar a Lucius con sus negocios.

Crane quería comprarle un regalo a su mujer y admiraba el buen gusto de Draco, así que éste se había ofrecido a ayudarle como si nada le apeteciera más. Después de una hora, cuando por fin encontraron el regalo perfecto, la cabeza le dolía y verlo marchar fue todo un alivio, como si el mundo recuperara sus colores. Draco decidió dar una vuelta para despejarse un poco antes de volver a Malfoy manor y quizás tomarse un whisky de fuego en Innsbruck, una cervecería alemana que habían abierto una pareja de brujas de ese país. A Draco le caían simpáticas porque le ahorraban tener que ir obligatoriamente al Caldero Chorreante si quería tomarse algo más fuerte que una cerveza de mantequilla en la heladería de Florean Fortescue. Odiaba contribuir a la bonanza económica de los Longbottom.

Al pasar por delante de Flourish y Blotts vio algo en el escaparate que le hizo frenar en seco y preguntarse si había tenido una alucinación. Pero no, ahí estaba, la cara de esa mema de Romilda Vane y arriba, en letras bien claras, "Biografía de una heroína". No podía creerlo. Habían sacado una biografía de aquella idiota, que no había hecho nada más con su vida que _estar_ en Hogwarts durante la batalla. Probablemente ni siquiera había llegado a luchar.

Draco había conseguido salir adelante porque se había convencido a sí mismo de que la vida era algo más que aquella maldita guerra, que habría otras oportunidades que no pensaba desaprovechar. Pero casi veinte años después, aún pasaban muchas cosas que hacían flaquear su convicción, aún había veces en las que pensaba que nada de lo que hiciera valdría la pena porque su papel durante la guerra pesaba más que cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer.

Su sorpresa no le impidió ver, reflejado en el cristal, que alguien se acercaba a él, pero lo reconoció enseguida y no se preocupó. Era Conrad Montague, un Slytherin. Parte de su familia había simpatizado bastante con el ideario de Voldemort, pero esa rama en concreto se había mantenido al margen de cualquier actividad que pudiera crearles problemas tras la guerra. Conrad Montague tenía cuarenta y dos años y sus ojos, azules y saltones, mostraban un desprecio mezclado con unas gotas de humor.

-A veces da pena pensar en lo que se está volviendo nuestro mundo, ¿verdad? –dijo, señalando el libro.

Draco hizo un ruidito irónico.

-No creo que llegue muy lejos en la lista de libros más vendidos, de todos modos.

-Así son las cosas en el Nuevo Orden –comentó Montague-. No queda otro remedio que adaptarse para sobrevivir… al menos hasta que lleguen tiempos mejores.

Hubo algo en su modo de decir esas últimas palabras, un modo de subrayarlas con la mirada, que hizo que a Draco le sonara una alarma en el interior de su cabeza. Y lo primero que pensó fue que ahí pasaba algo y que necesitaba más información.

-¿Tiempos mejores? –repitió, haciendo que su voz expresara sólo un ligerísimo interés.

-Algún día han de llegar, ¿no es cierto? –dijo, con una aparente inocencia-. Estas cosas son como el movimiento de un péndulo.

-Ese cambio parece muy lejano.

Montague esbozó una sonrisa.

-No tan lejano, seguro. Aunque ya sabes cómo funcionan estas cosas: hay que ser listos y saber aprovechar la oportunidad.

La cabeza de Draco funcionaba a toda velocidad, analizando todas las implicaciones de las palabras de Montague. Estaban preparando algo, algo que podía ser beneficioso para su familia. En aquel momento no podía sentir lealtad alguna hacia una sociedad en la que en muchos sentidos seguía siendo un paria, tolerado a duras penas porque los Malfoy aún eran capaces de arruinar a quien quisieran o de hacer préstamos a fondo perdido al ministerio para paliar su déficit crónico de dinero. Pero Draco había aprendido amargamente las consecuencias de seguir a ciegas a un visionario y no pensaba cometer el mismo error. No apoyaría a nadie que quisiera oponerse al orden establecido hasta no estar completa, objetivamente convencido de que esta vez se trataba del bando ganador.

-También hay que ser listos y saber distinguir las oportunidades de los simples deseos –dijo al fin-. Los Malfoy nos hemos vuelto bastante recelosos.

Si Montague estaba decepcionado, no lo demostró; sólo sonrió y sacó una tarjeta de su bolsillo.

-Tenía intención de charlar contigo de todo esto. Si estás interesado, aquí tienes mi dirección; mándame una lechuza y será un placer hablar contigo.

Draco se la guardó en el bolsillo. Montague se Desapareció casi al momento, después de despedirse de él, y Draco se quedó mirando el espacio que había ocupado segundos atrás, demasiado concentrado en sus propios pensamientos como para darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

¿Realmente estaba gestándose algo? ¿Era aconsejable acercarse a Montague aunque sólo fuera para averiguar de qué iba todo aquello? ¿Y si tenía que ver con las desapariciones? Parecía demasiada coincidencia. Tenía que regresar a Malfoy manor y contarle aquella conversación a Astoria y a sus padres.

* * *

Unos días después, Minerva McGonagall esperaba en su despacho a que llegara Astoria Malfoy. Desde que le había llegado una carta suya pidiéndole cortésmente una entrevista para hablar con ella sobre su hijo Scorpius, Minerva se había preguntado de qué se trataría.

La directora de Hogwarts había observado a Scorpius a menudo en el Gran Comedor y había hablado de él con otros profesores a lo largo de aquellos meses. Todos coincidían en que el niño tenía un buen rendimiento académico y la mayoría decían que en clase no daba problemas. Pero con Neville se portaba horriblemente mal, insultaba a los Gryffindor, le hacía la vida imposible a Watson y se había metido en una pelea con Albus Potter… Se notaba que era un Malfoy. Probablemente Scorpius se habría quejado de algo a sus padres –Draco lo había hecho constantemente, a su edad- y Astoria venía a protestar también por la más peregrina de las estupideces.

A la hora convenida, la magia del despacho le avisó de que alguien estaba diciendo la contraseña para entrar a su despacho y unos segundos después, Astoria Malfoy entró en la habitación.

Minerva le había dado clases cuando enseñaba Transformaciones. La recordaba como una alumna que rendía muy por debajo de su capacidad, más preocupada por divertirse que por los estudios. Pero no había sido una mala chica, para ser una Slytherin, y Minerva se había sentido ligeramente decepcionada al oír que se había casado con Draco Malfoy. Astoria podía haber conseguido alguien mejor y lamentaba que se hubiera dejado cegar por el dinero, que era lo único que los Malfoy podían ofrecer ya.

La mujer que tenía delante estaba lejos de parecerse a la colegiala de su memoria. Era una mujer de treinta y cinco años, bonita sin apabullar, que vestía una túnica exquisita y sonreía con suma educación.

-Me alegro de verla, profesora McGonagall.

-Señora Malfoy… Siéntese, por favor.-Astoria lo hizo, con un gesto elegante que tenía que haber aprendido de Narcissa. La recordaba mucho más natural-. Dígame, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

Astoria se puso más seria.

-Verá, profesora, hemos recibido algunas cartas de nuestro hijo Scorpius que nos han dejado bastante inquietos. Según Scorpius, hay un profesor que realiza comentarios sobre los Slytherin, incluso sobre la familia de mi esposo, que no creo que sean los más adecuados para realizar en medio de una clase.

Minerva no quiso ni imaginar las mentiras que se habría inventado aquel mocoso malcriado.

-Señora Malfoy, estoy convencida de que es imposible que un profesor de Hogwarts se comporte de ese modo.

Ella asintió.

-Lo sé. Lo sé. También nosotros pensamos al principio que Scorpius tenía que estar exagerando… A veces es tan susceptible… -Astoria dio un pequeño suspiro-. Pero entonces me acordé del profesor Snape, y de las cosas que le decía a Harry Potter. Lo sé porque mi esposo, mi hermana y mi cuñado me han hablado de eso a menudo.

Minerva resistió el impulso de mirar el cuadro de Snape que colgaba de la pared.

-El profesor Snape era un caso especial.

-Por supuesto. Recuerdo que a menudo mi hermana se preguntaba cómo era posible que Dumbledore consintiera que un profesor hablara así a unos alumnos. Y no hablo sólo de Harry Potter, claro, creo que era bastante desagradable con los Gryffindor en general.

-Como ya le he dicho, era un caso especial –repitió, sintiéndose incómoda.

Astoria volvió a asentir.

-Sé que usted nunca consentiría algo así. Pero teníamos nuestras dudas, ya que existían estos precedentes de acoso a un alumno por parte de un profesor, y le enviamos a Scorpius una carta muy seria, explicándole lo grave que puede llegar a ser mentir, incluso exagerar, en un asunto como este. Imagínese nuestra sorpresa cuando Scorpius nos contestó que estaba dispuesto a tomarse la veritaserum y repetir palabra por palabra los comentarios de ese profesor.

-La veritaserum… -repitió Minerva.

-Así es. Y no sólo Scorpius, sino también mi sobrina Morrigan y otros niños de su curso. Como comprenderá, eso nos obliga a tomárnoslo con un poco más de seriedad.

-¿Quién es el profesor que está diciendo esas cosas, según su hijo?

Astoria no parpadeó.

-Neville Longbottom.

Minerva no sabía a quién se esperaba, pero realmente no era a él.

-¿Neville Longbottom? –exclamó, con incredulidad-. Eso es imposible. Le aseguro que el profesor Longbottom es una de las mejores personas que conozco.

-Yo me sentiría mucho más tranquila si pudiéramos aclarar este malentendido, profesora McGonagall. Hemos hablado con otros padres que también tienen alumnos en Slytherin, en otros cursos, y todos dicen que sus hijos se quejan de los comentarios despectivos que tienen que escuchar contra su Casa, pero sinceramente, estoy segura de que no será necesario molestar a la Junta Escolar con esto. Si cree que es lo mejor, tiene mi permiso para avisar a Scorpius ahora que estoy yo presente y usar usted misma la Legeremancia con él, o darle veritaserum.

Era una encerrona. No la había visto venir hasta el final, pero aquello era una encerrona. Estaba convencida de que los Malfoy no se arriesgarían a hacer esa jugada si no estuvieran convencidos de que ella iba a encontrar pruebas de lo que decían. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue intentar ganar tiempo con la esperanza de entender mejor qué debía hacer.

-¿Ustedes no han usado la Legeremancia con él para saber si es cierto?

Astoria arqueó una ceja.

-Somos sus padres, profesora. En algo así, su palabra debe bastarnos.-Había un leve reproche en su voz.

-¿En qué consisten esos comentarios que supuestamente está realizando el profesor Longbottom?-imaginando que, después de todo, no podía ser para tanto.

Astoria apretó los labios un momento.

-Cosas como que no debe esperarse nada bueno de un Malfoy, que mi suegro estuvo en Azkaban o que mi esposo es un cobarde. –Minerva sintió un pequeño sobresalto. Aquello estaba completamente fuera de los límites. No, Neville no podía estar diciendo esas cosas en clase, delante de los alumnos. Astoria continuó hablando-. Perdóneme, pero no me parece que sea correcto decir esas cosas en clase. Y por mucho que todos seamos libres de tener nuestras opiniones, me decepcionaría averiguar que este tipo de actitudes se consideran aceptables en Hogwarts.

-Le aseguro que no lo son, señora Malfoy. Pero todo esto son todavía acusaciones sin fundamento.

-Como ya le he dicho, estoy dispuesta a dar permiso para que interrogue a mi hijo con veritaserum en mi presencia.

Pero Minerva, por confundida que estuviera, no pensaba dejarse acorralar de esa manera.

-No creo que sea necesario llegar a esos extremos. Tiene mi palabra de que hablaré con el profesor Longbottom y que aclararé todo esto.

Astoria aceptó su propuesta con más facilidad de lo que Minerva había esperado.

-Por supuesto. Créame, somos los primeros que deseamos saber qué está pasando aquí. -Dio un pequeño suspiro-. En fin, no la molesto más. Sé que es usted una mujer muy ocupada. Muchas gracias por atenderme, profesora.

Minerva se despidió de ella y no respiró tranquila hasta que Astoria Malfoy desapareció por la puerta de su despacho, dejando tras ella un leve perfume. No se había esperado aquello, no sabía qué pensar sobre lo que podía haber estado diciendo Neville.

Una suave risa maliciosa le hizo girar la cabeza en dirección al cuadro de Snape.

-¿Puedo saber qué te resulta tan divertido, Severus? –le espetó.

-Ha hecho contigo lo que ha querido –replicó la figura del cuadro-. Ese es el estilo de los Greengrass sin duda. Sus redes están hechas de halagos y cortesía.

A pesar de todo, Minerva sintió una chispa de esperanza.

-¿Crees que es una trampa, entonces? ¿Que el chico de los Malfoy miente?

-Oh, no pongo la mano en el fuego por ningún Malfoy, puedes creerme –aseguró Severus-. Pero si están dispuestos a dejar que el niño tome veritaserum, es que no es mentira. Tu queridísimo Longbottom está demostrando que a los Gryffindor también puede gustarles la venganza, después de todo.

Minerva se tensó un poco. El retrato de Severus no había aparecido mágicamente tras su muerte junto con los de los antiguos directores del colegio porque no había sido realmente uno de ellos, igual que esa basura de los Carrow no habían sido profesores. Pero Dumbledore había insistido en que Minerva colgara un marco y Merlín sabría cómo, a las veinticuatro horas un huraño Severus había aparecido en él. Muchas veces, Minerva se arrepentía de haberle hecho caso a Dumbledore.

-No puedo creer que Neville esté siendo ni la décima parte de horrible que fuiste tú con los Gryffindor.

-Fíjate, Minerva, ahora mismo tienes la misma expresión en la cara que tenías cuando justificabas a Sirius Black. Lo justificaste incluso cuando intentó matarme, ¿recuerdas?

-Esa fue mi decisión, Severus, lo sabes muy bien –intervino entonces el cuadro de Albus Dumbledore-. Minerva, si me permites un consejo, deberías hablar cuanto antes con el joven Longbottom. Estoy seguro de que eso nos aclarará todas nuestras dudas.

-Por supuesto que voy a hablar con él. Y espero de verdad que todo esto tenga otra explicación, porque no pienso consentir que los profesores de Hogwarts hostiguen a los alumnos, sean de la Casa que sean.

* * *

Estar en Hogwarts era una sensación agridulce. Astoria había sido feliz allí durante los primeros años, siempre y cuando uno olvidara el asombroso favoritismo de los profesores hacia los Gryffindor. Pero después, a finales de cuarto, habían despertado con la terrible noticia de que el profesor Snape había matado al profesor Dumbledore y que había huido con Draco Malfoy. Quinto había sido un horror, con los Carrow mandando torturar alumnos por nada. Ella era Slytherin, así que la habían dejado tranquila, pero Astoria jamás habría podido aprobar algo así. Los Greengrass odiaban la violencia.

Sexto y séptimo, ya después de la guerra, habían sido una tortura diferente. Ningún Slytherin que hubiera estado entonces en Hogwarts podría haber recordado esa época con placer. No, la Casa de Slytherin estaba prácticamente diezmada porque la mayoría de padres no se habían atrevido a llevar a sus hijos al colegio por miedo a las represalias y los pocos que quedaban, precisamente los más inocentes de todos, habían sido los cabezas de turco de los pecados, crímenes y errores de otros.

Astoria había aprendido rápidamente que en demasiados casos, una víctima sólo era un verdugo que aún no había tenido su oportunidad.

Pero Astoria no odiaba a los Gryffindor. En realidad, no odiaba a nadie; era malgastar energías, y a ella no le gustaba malgastar energías. Todo lo que quería era que sus hijos crecieran tranquilos y llevaran vidas razonablemente felices; en ese momento, eso pasaba por hacer que Longbottom dejara de verter sus comentarios personales en clase. Astoria sabía que la directora de Hogwarts haría todo lo posible por evitar una reunión en la que ella y Draco tuvieran que reunirse con Longbottom, y que le contaría alguna excusa ridícula para explicar las acusaciones de Scorpius, pero confiaba en que, en privado, McGonagall forzaría a su profesor a cambiar de actitud, aunque sólo fuera por miedo a lo que podían hacer si Longbottom continuaba sus insultos. Los Malfoy estaban lejos de tener la influencia que habían tenido antes de la guerra, pero eso no quería decir que no pudieran causar problemas, especialmente si conseguían poner de su parte a un buen número de padres de alumnos de Slytherin.

Astoria pensó en Draco e hizo para sus adentros un gesto de preocupación. Él, Lucius y Narcissa aún seguían analizando compulsivamente las palabras de Montague, sondeando discretamente a todos sus conocidos para ver qué sabían de todo aquello. A Draco y a ella –y puede que a Narcissa- les preocupaba un poco que tuviera que ver con las desapariciones, aunque Astoria sabía que, en ese caso, lo más probable era que Draco se negara a tomar parte. Presenciar más muertes y torturas no entraba en sus planes. Y le había jurado que jamás arrastraría a sus hijos al mismo error al que le habían arrastrado sus padres. Pero por otro lado, ¿y si esta vez se trataba realmente del bando ganador? ¿Y si, después de todo, no tenía nada que ver con las desapariciones? Astoria no sabía qué pensar, pero habría preferido que Montague no le hubiera dicho nada a Draco.

Cuando salió de los terrenos del castillo, Astoria usó la Aparición para ir al callejón Diagon, donde le esperaba Draco. Había quedado con él en madame Malkim. Draco estaba en la puerta y la saludó con un beso casi formal en los labios: los Malfoy no eran muy dados a efusiones públicas.

-¿Cómo ha ido?

-Hablará con él.-Se rió-. Tendrías que haberla visto cuando dije que Dumbledore había consentido el horrible comportamiento de Snape con los Gryffindor; puso una cara que habría agriado la leche.

Draco hizo una mueca.

-¿Viste a Scorpius?

-No, como estaba en clase no quería molestarlo. ¿Qué querías enseñarme?

Draco sonrió un poco –era la clase de sonrisa que tenía cuando tramaba algo- y se detuvo unos metros más lejos.

-La casa que hay a la derecha de Innsbruck es desde hace tres horas propiedad de Jacob Bletchey.

Astoria identificó el nombre enseguida. Los Bletchey solían ir a Slytherin o a Ravenclaw; aquel Bletchey era un Slytherin de veintitrés o veinticuatro años, primo segundo del Bletchey que iba a clase con Scorpius.

-¿Y?

-Los Malfoy le hemos prestado el dinero que necesitaba para comprarla.

Astoria pensó un poco. A Draco le gustaba ponerla a prueba así, como en una variante del juego de las Veinte Preguntas. Cuantas menos preguntas necesitaba para comprender su objetivo, mejor. Pero lo único que deducía era que Bletchey iba a ser el brazo ejecutor de Draco en algún asunto.

-¿Con qué oscuro y malvado propósito?

-Jacob va a echarla abajo y a construir una posada. Algo con clase, algo que haga que la gente como los Weasley se sienta elegante. A precios escandalosamente bajos –añadió a última hora, como si fuera una pista.

Astoria lo comprendió al fin.

-Quieres mandar a la quiebra al Caldero Chorreante.

-Sin infringir una sola ley.

-Pero tiene que haber un Caldero Chorreante. Es el modo tradicional de salir al mundo muggle.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Cuando los Longbottom pongan a la venta el local, lo compraré. Bletchey, casualmente, también decidirá que quiere vender, o quizás que quiere convertir su posada en algo distinto. En cuanto el Caldero Chorreante vuelva a dar beneficios, será fácil encontrarle otro comprador… O quizás se lo arriende a Hannah, ¿qué te parece?

Astoria meneó la cabeza. No es que conociera mucho a Hannah Longbottom, pero estaba segura de que no querría trabajar para un Malfoy, no cuando su madre había muerto a manos de los mortífagos.

Ella era tan Slytherin como Draco y la idea de poner la otra mejilla y perdonar a los enemigos le resultaba tan repugnante y antinatural como a él. Quería vengarse de Longbottom por atormentar a Scorpius, impedir que también la tomara con Cassandra en el futuro. Pero también veía todos los inconvenientes del plan de Draco. Lo pagaría Hannah, sobre todo, cosa que a Astoria no le parecía bien: ella al menos nunca le había negado la entrada al Caldero a ningún Marcado. Por otro lado, aquello acabaría sabiéndose necesariamente y entonces, ¿cómo reaccionaría la gente? Los Longbottom eran muy respetados y apreciados en el mundo mágico, desde luego mucho más que los Malfoy. Quizás se lo pensarían dos veces antes de tratarlos como si fueran criaturas débiles e indefensas a las que cualquiera podía insultar impunemente, sí, pero también aumentaría el rencor y el odio hacia ellos, hacia Cassandra y Scorpius.

-Esa no es la solución, Draco. -Él dio un respingo y la miró con ojos casi traicionados. Pero tenía que entenderlo. Astoria le explicó sus razones, confiando en hacerle cambiar de opinión. Por lo general, Draco le hacía caso en este tipo de cosas con una fe que ella encontraba conmovedora, pero si estaba enfadado de verdad, detenerlo era tan imposible como tratar de detener una avalancha sin varita. Por suerte, aquella no era una de esas veces; su expresión se volvió cada vez más pensativa, no más belicosa, señal de que la estaba escuchando, no aferrándose al plan original-. Además, es precipitado. No hace ni media hora que he hablado con McGonagall. Si ella le ata en corto, Scorpius y los demás estarán bien; ya tendremos tiempo de sobra para planear una venganza que no se vuelva contra nosotros, si es eso lo que queremos.

Draco agachó un momento la cabeza; no le gustaba tener que renunciar a su plan, eso estaba claro, pero Astoria ya no dudaba que le haría caso.

-Está bien –dijo al final-, nos esperaremos a ver qué consigue McGonagall. Pero Astoria… es mejor ser odiado que ser despreciado.

-Lo sé –dijo ella-, pero con un poco de suerte, tendremos más opciones.

* * *

Los horarios de los profesores eran muy apretados, así que Minerva no esperaba a Neville hasta el final de las clases. Cuando éste entró en el despacho, le hizo sentarse sin perder demasiado tiempo; había estado pensando todo el día en cómo llevar ese asunto y había optado por un enfoque directo.

-Astoria Malfoy ha estado aquí esta mañana, Neville.-Su expresión, que hasta ese momento había sido plácida y cortés, se tiñó de algo más oscuro-. Ha venido a hablar de Scorpius. El niño le ha dicho que haces comentarios despectivos sobre su familia en clase, que insultas a su padre y a sus abuelos.

Neville apartó la vista un momento: había tantas emociones en sus ojos oscuros que Minerva no pudo descifrarlas.

-No he dicho nada que no sea verdad.

Minerva dejó escapar el aliento, comprendiendo que Astoria y Scorpius tampoco.

-Oh, Neville…

-¿Qué? Minerva, ya sabes cómo son los Malfoy. Scorpius es un crío arrogante, insolente y malcriado. Te aseguro que no le viene nada mal que le baje los humos de vez en cuando.

Minerva meneó la cabeza, apesadumbrada, decepcionada.

-Neville, hablar de la familia Malfoy en medio de clase está completamente fuera de lugar. Y no es que los Malfoy puedan indisponer a la Junta Escolar contra ti o hacer correr mil rumores que te perjudicarían, es que no está bien.

-No creo que los Malfoy tengan ya esa clase de influencia.

-Pero sigue sin estar bien –replicó Minerva, secamente.

Neville se levantó de la silla con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y cuándo han cambiado las reglas? Porque me habría gustado ver el mismo interés por los alumnos cuando el profesor Snape trataba a los Gryffindor como a una mierda. ¿Tienes idea de las cosas que nos decía? ¿De cómo nos insultaba?

Minerva cerró los ojos un segundo. Severus otra vez…

-Sabes muy bien que Severus tenía que fingir desprecio por nuestro bando. Y de todos modos, permitir ese comportamiento fue decisión de Dumbledore, no mía. –No importaba cuántas veces hubiera ido a su despacho a exigirle que refrenara al antiguo Jefe de Slytherin; Dumbledore siempre le había dicho que Snape estaba haciendo lo que debía hacer-. Yo no lo habría consentido y no pienso consentirlo ahora. Además, tú eres mejor que eso, Neville. Demuéstralo.

Neville asintió, todavía algo tenso. Minerva no había imaginado hasta ese momento que las heridas que Severus, Draco y otros Slytherin le habían inflingido cuando era un niño todavía le dolieran tanto. Era un hombre adulto, con familia, un héroe de guerra. Por desgracia, no era así como funcionaba la psicología humana.

-Está bien. De todos modos, sólo fueron comentarios aislados.

-Seguro que sí –dijo ella, conciliadora-. Te conozco bien y sé que haces un buen trabajo. Y tus chicos te adoran. Precisamente por eso, no quiero que los Malfoy puedan poner en peligro tu puesto entre nosotros.

Neville se relajó un poco al oírla.

-¿Qué vas a decirles?

La verdad era que aún no había tenido tiempo de pensarlo. No podía decirle a los Malfoy que tenían razón y que Neville había hecho esos comentarios; eso equivaldría a entregárselo atado de pies y manos. Pero obviamente tenía que decirles _algo_.

-Que ya se ha aclarado todo y que estoy segura de que no va a haber más problemas. Con un poco de suerte, los Malfoy se contentarán con eso.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**NdA** Bueno, al final sí he podido subir el capi hoy ^^ Gracias a todos por leer y comentar!

Capítulo 15 **Un paso más**

Harry se Apareció en la casa de la nueva víctima con el estómago casi agarrotado por la frustración y la rabia. Empezaba a sentirse como si los responsables de todo aquello se lo estuvieran haciendo personalmente a él; Robards le había advertido también de aquel peligro, pero no podía evitarlo. No cuando tenía la sensación de que todos y cada uno de los habitantes del mundo mágico con los que se cruzaba parecía preguntarle por qué estaba fracasando, o cuando la presión de los periodistas, incluso la de Shacklebolt, estaba aumentando día a día.

Todo lo que tenían eran un par de pistas que no llevaban a ningún sitio. Harry había conseguido permiso para usar la Legeremancia con Richard, el mendigo, pero el experto no había averiguado nada que éste no le hubiera contado; desde su escondite, no había podido ver nada del coche y los agresores iban enmascarados con pasamontañas negros. La BIM había estado rastreando las empresas que se dedicaban a los anestésicos para animales, pero no había encontrado nada que llamara la atención. También le habían enviado a la Primera Ministra una copia del informe de las pesquisas de Miriam Siegel para que éste pudiera informar a Scotland Yard de que estaban desapareciendo indigentes y prostitutas debajo de sus narices.

Y eso era todo lo que habían avanzado en casi ocho meses.

Aun así, Harry hizo un esfuerzo por olvidar sus propios sentimientos cuando se presentó frente a los familiares de la mujer desaparecida. La víctima se llamaba Lyra Fisher, y era una bruja de cuarenta y cinco años, casada y con un hijo que estaba haciendo su último año en Hogwarts. Su marido, Daniel, trabajaba en San Mungo y había llegado a su casa después de su turno, casi a las diez de la noche. Le había extrañado no encontrar a Lyra allí, pero no había llamado inmediatamente a los Aurores porque pensaba que debía tratarse de alguna otra cosa. A medianoche, después de tratar de encontrarla en casa de sus padres, de su hermano y de sus amigos, Daniel se había empezado a asustar de verdad y había llamado a los Aurores.

Y tanto él como los padres de Lyra Fisher seguían realmente asustados. En sus ojos no había ninguna esperanza, sólo el tormento de todos los rumores atroces que la gente estaba manejando sobre las desapariciones.

-Jefe… -le llamó uno de sus Aurores.

Harry se giró y vio a Conrad Jerkins, arrodillado al otro lado del comedor, haciéndole señales para que se acercara. Había cierta urgencia en su expresión y Harry se preguntó si podía ser verdad, si por fin habían encontrado una maldita pista que realmente sirviera para algo.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó, acuclillándose a su lado.

-Mire esto –dijo, mostrándole algo que sujetaba con una pinza de metal.

Harry observó un pelo rubio. Ni Lyra ni Daniel eran rubios, así que no podía ser de ellos. Y aunque podía ser de cualquiera de sus amigos, también podía ser de uno de los secuestradores.

-No le digas nada a nadie y llévalo a que le hagan la prueba de la multijugos –le ordenó Harry-. Vuelve aquí con un nombre o con una foto que podamos enseñarle a sus padres y a su marido.

-Sí, jefe.

Jerkins se Desapareció al momento y Harry miró su reloj. Era casi la una de la mañana, pero Jerkins tendría que estar de vuelta en media hora como mucho. Siempre había poción multijugos lista para esta clase de pruebas. Y al cabo de veinte minutos, Jerkins volvió con una foto en la mano.

-No hemos podido identificarlo.

Harry cogió la foto y clavó los ojos en ella. El Auror que había tomado la poción multijugos se había convertido en un hombre algo más mayor que él, rubio, apuesto y totalmente desconocido. Harry estudió la foto unos segundos más y después se la enseñó a los familiares de Lyra Fisher. Ellos la observaron con ansiosa atención, deseando claramente ser capaces de decirle algo sobre él; al final, los padres de Laura menearon negativamente la cabeza, pero Harry se dio cuenta de que Fisher parecía menos convencido que sus suegros.

-¿Ocurre algo? ¿Seguro que no le suena de nada?

Al oír su pregunta, los padres de Lyra se giraron hacia su yerno.

-Daniel…

Él hizo un gesto de impotencia.

-Lo siento, no… Por un momento he pensado que quizás le había visto en algún sitio, pero…

-¿Dónde? –preguntó Harry-. ¿Dónde cree que ha podido verlo?

-No lo sé, en… en el callejón Diagón, quizás. No lo sé. –Se tapó la cara con las manos-. Oh, Merlín, Lyra…

Unos meses antes, Harry le habría prometido que encontrarían a su mujer, pero ahora ya no se sentía en posición de hacer era promesa; lo único que podía prometer es que no iba a rendirse hasta que encontraran a los responsables de aquellas desapariciones.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, por orden de Harry, los Aurores fueron a enseñar la foto del sospechoso en todos los comercios de Hogsmeade y el callejón Diagón. El Profeta de aquella mañana tenía la desaparición en primera plana, como era habitual, pero habían tenido que cerrar la edición antes de que se descubriera que podían tener un sospechoso. Lo que no faltaban eran las protestas, ya también habituales, sobre la falta de una respuesta efectiva por parte del ministerio.

Shacklebolt pensaba, y quizás con razón, que Sienna Bullard, la actual propietaria y directora de El Profeta, estaba preparando el terreno para presentar un nuevo candidato a Ministro de Magia. Bajo su dirección, el periódico se había vuelto mucho más serio, contrastaba mejor sus fuentes y evitaba filtrar opiniones insidiosas en sus artículos; si estaba empezando a hostigarles tanto tenía que ser por algún motivo. Pero Harry no había oído rumores sobre ningún nuevo candidato y el periódico no estaba ensalzando a nadie en particular. Lo único que sabía es que volvía a tener a El Profeta en contra.

Al mediodía, como estaba previsto, los Aurores que habían estado interrogando a los comerciantes volvieron con sus respuestas. Todas eran negativas. Nadie parecía haber visto al dueño del cabello rubio. Harry, que esperaba al menos una respuesta positiva, recibió los informes con incredulidad.

-Quizás sea extranjero –sugirió Chloe Segal-. Deberíamos enviar la foto a los Departamentos de Aurores europeos.

Harry asintió.

-Mándalos también a Estados Unidos, Canadá y Australia –añadió, por si acaso-. Y a la BIM.

-¿A la BIM?-dijo ella, un poco extrañada.

-Sé que es imposible que un muggle se cuele en una casa mágica sin invitación, pero quizás iba acompañado de magos que le ayudaron a entrar.

-Claro.

-Y que intenten averiguar si Scotland Yard lo tiene fichado.

Cuando Chloe se marchó a cumplir su encargo, él se fue para reunirse con Hermione en la cafetería del Ministerio y almorzar con ella; sencillamente, no había nada que pudiera hacer respecto al caso. Sin embargo, lamentó un poco no haber esperado cinco minutos al ver que Cavan Broderick estaba en los ascensores también.

-Hola, jefe –le saludó, con su sonrisa de siempre-. ¿Va a almorzar?

-Sí, he quedado con Hermione Weasley.

-Acabo de enviar las invitaciones anuales para el Baile de la Paz.- Era una fiesta que se daba la víspera del Día de la Paz, cuando se conmemoraba el fin de la guerra. Aún faltaban más de dos meses para eso, pero las invitaciones se mandaban siempre por adelantado-. ¿Van a venir usted y su esposa?

Harry entró en el ascensor con él. Nada más hacerlo, tuvo la sensación de que era un ascensor _demasiado _pequeño y que eso les obligaba a estar _demasiado_ cerca.

-Ya veremos –dijo, intentando disimular su ligera incomodidad. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan guapo? En serio, era esa clase de belleza irrebatible, abrumadora, que uno solía encontrar sólo en algunos actores, en algunos modelos-. No creo que sea adecuado presentarme en el baile si las desapariciones aún continúan.

Broderick asintió, comprensivo.

-Ya…

-¿Tú vas a ir?

-Claro. Me gusta _divertirme_.

Ahí estaba. Harry sintió cómo su cuerpo despertaba al notar aquella ligerísima, casi imperceptible nota de coqueteo en su voz. Como si en vez de "divertirme" hubiera dicho "tener sexo salvaje hasta el amanecer".

La pregunta que quemaba ahora sus labios era si iba a ir solo. Pero sabía perfectamente que eso era interesarse por la vida sentimental de Broderick, y que la razón de ese interés no era inocente. Debería haberlo sido, pero, por desgracia, no lo era. Así que se limitó a asentir también y a poner su mejor cara de "soy un hombre serio con muchas preocupaciones serias" y a esperar en silencio a que el ascensor llegara por fin a la planta baja.

* * *

Aquella noche, Andromeda y Teddy habían ido a cenar y el segundo estaba contándoles que iba a ponerse en contacto con uno de los mejores psicomagos del país para ver si quería tomarlo como aprendiz cuando terminara su adiestramiento en San Mungo. Su favorito era un tal Merrythoughts, quien al parecer estaba especializado en niños y adolescentes; no aceptaba aprendices con facilidad y Teddy alternaba entre el optimismo y la inseguridad cuando hablaba de sus posibilidades de conseguirlo. Harry no había oído hablar de ese hombre en toda su vida, pero era un sangrepura, lo cual quería decir que Andromeda podía ubicarlo perfectamente. En menos de cinco minutos, Harry se enteró de la mitad de su árbol genealógico.

-Jo, señora Tonks –dijo entonces Lily, mirándola con ojos impresionados-, ¿usted conoce a todas las familias del país?

Andromeda le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si son sangrepuras, sí. Era algo que aprendíamos todos de pequeños.

-¿Para qué?

-Para saber quién estaba emparentado con quién, ese estilo de cosas. Y es otra manera de aprender historia, una que no tiene que ver con las guerras contra los duendes, o la Edad de las Hogueras o todo eso que enseñan en los libros de texto. La historia de la gente, ¿comprendes?

Lily asintió; Harry se había quedado algo pensativo. Sabía que la mayoría de los sangrepuras estudiaban las genealogías de todas las familias de su clase, pero siempre había imaginado que era, sobre todo, una manera de distinguir a los suyos de los mestizos y los sangremuggle. El hecho de que los Weasley no tuvieran esa costumbre parecía apoyar esa teoría. Nunca se le había ocurrido que también era una manera de mantener viva la historia de una familia, quién se había casado con quién, los enlaces que se habían ido formando entre ellos con el tiempo.

Teddy, sin embargo, miró a su abuela con una ligera preocupación.

-Merrythoughts suena a sangrepura de la vieja escuela.

Harry comprendió por qué había dicho eso y se preocupó un poco también, pero Andromeda se encogió de hombros.

-Me contaste que había tratado a chicos sangremuggle, ¿no? –dijo ella-. Imagino que si acepta pacientes que no sean sangrepuras no debe tener demasiados prejuicios. Además, los Merrythoughts siempre se han mantenido bastante neutrales; sólo se casan con sangrepuras, pero eso suele ser todo.

-Mi abuelo dice que no debemos casarnos con sangrepuras –intervino Lily.

Andromeda se giró inquisitivamente hacia Ginny, y aunque en su expresión no había rastro del más mínimo reproche, Harry tuvo la sensación de que no lo consideraba un comentario afortunado.

-Eso es sólo una broma del abuelo, Lily –dijo Ginny, con cariñosa condescendencia-. Sabes que puedes casarte con quien quieras.

-¿Cuándo vas a escribirle? –le preguntó Harry a Teddy, pensando que era mejor dejar el tema de las bodas y los sangrepuras.

Teddy, que en ese momento se estaba terminando el budín de arroz que había de postre, tragó a toda prisa.

-Después de Pascua, cuando nos den los resultados de nuestra evaluación.

Harry estaba bastante convencido de sus posibilidades. Teddy era listo, constante como un buen Hufflepuff. Y en realidad no tenía competencia: de los seis alumnos de su promoción que estaban estudiando en San Mungo, él era el único que quería dedicarse a la psicomagia; los demás –lo sabía por el propio Teddy- querían dedicarse a otras ramas de la medimagia.

-También puedes entrar de aprendiz con alguno de los psicomagos de San Mungo, ¿no? –dijo Ginny.

-Sí, pero no es lo mismo –dijo Teddy-. Ellos están especializados sobre todo en daños causados por hechizos o pociones; los problemas que trata Merrythought son de otro estilo: problemas de comportamiento, miedos nocturnos, depresión…Casi nunca usa hechizos, sólo habla con ellos, analiza sus sueños y esas cosas.

Harry imaginó que era como la diferencia entre un psiquiatra y un psicólogo.

-Tú preocúpate de hacerlo lo mejor posible en San Mungo para que tus informes sean buenos y luego ya veremos –dijo Andromeda-. Si Merrythoughts es tan inteligente como crees, sabrá apreciar lo que vales.

* * *

Todavía no había amanecido. En una sala subterránea oculta bajo tierra, conectada con las mazmorras de Malfoy manor por un pasadizo que sólo se abría para los miembros de la familia y cuya existencia desconocían los aurores, Draco practicaba tenazmente un maleficio de su invención contra unos blancos muy similares a los que usaban en la Academia de Aurores. El daño que causaba no era muy serio, sólo unos cinco minutos de dolorosa parálisis nerviosa; su valor radicaba en que el rayo que lanzaba era triple, lo cual quería decir que podía inmovilizar a tres enemigos a la vez. No era fácil calcular bien la trayectoria de los tres rayos a la vez y luego tendría que aprender a usarlo en blancos móviles, pero su puntería mejoraba día a día.

Una parte de Draco pensaba que todo lo que les había pasado en la guerra había sido consecuencia de no estar preparado, de no tener suficiente poder. Sus padres tenían un nivel alto de magia y conocían hechizos tan poderosos como desagradables, pero nunca habían sido constantes en sus prácticas de duelo. Lo mismo, más o menos, podía decirse de él. La otra parte de Draco dudaba que eso fuera realmente cierto; si no había sido capaz de enfrentarse a Voldemort había sido porque las torturas a su madre, que su tía Bellatrix le había relatado detalladamente por carta para incentivarlo a cumplir con su misión, así como todas las atrocidades que había presenciado junto a los mortífagos, le habían dejado demasiado aterrorizado.

Pero, ¿cómo practicaba uno para vencer ese miedo? ¿Cómo se aseguraba de que, si se presentaba la ocasión, no volvería a sentir ese terror que hacía que sus piernas parecieran incapaces de sostenerle y su estómago se contrajera? Lo único que podía hacer era entrenar día tras día, confiar en que, si llegaba el momento, la seguridad en su capacidad para defenderse valdría más que cualquier miedo que pudiera sentir. Al menos tenía el consuelo de que cuando le habían atacado en Italia, tantos años atrás, había reaccionado luchando y defendiéndose, no quedándose paralizado por el miedo.

Cuando quedó satisfecho con sus progresos, dejó la varita en su sitio –entrenaba con otra diferente a la que llevaba normalmente, las varitas que sus padres y él usaban en esa habitación nunca salían de allí- e hizo, también como cada mañana, cien flexiones y cien abdominales. Después se subió a una cinta de correr mágica y la usó durante media hora, sintiendo cómo sus pulmones protestaban cada vez más. Las Cruciatus de Voldemort, sumadas a todo el humo que había respirado en el incendio de la Sala de los Menesteres (por no hablar del mes que había pasado en la húmeda y fría Azkaban a la espera de juicio, recibiendo una atención médica que a duras penas merecía ese nombre), le habían dejado los pulmones dañados. En aquella época, el más mínimo esfuerzo podía hacerle caer en un violento ataque de tos en el que parecía que iba a morir asfixiado. Durante un par de años había combatido los efectos con una poción medicinal, pero tenía un sabor desagradable y le hacía sentirse como un enfermo. Con el tiempo había descubierto que hacer ejercicio de manera regular también mejoraba su capacidad pulmonar; si se abandonaba una semana empezaba a respirar como un crup viejo en un día de calor y volvía a ser presa fácil para los ataques de tos, pero mientras fuera constante no tendría problemas.

Después de terminar con los ejercicios, Draco recogió su varita, la que usaba siempre excepto allí, y salió de la sala, que se cerró tras de sí con un ominoso y contundente chasquido. El pasillo era largo, casi doscientos metros: la sala estaba situada cerca del linde norte de los terrenos de la mansión. Cuando salió a las mazmorras, se Apareció en su dormitorio, donde Astoria aún dormía profundamente, y se metió en el cuarto de baño anexo para darse una ducha. Su maleficio dejaba un leve olor a ozono que parecía pegársele a la piel y el pelo, así que se enjabonó con generosidad. Una vez limpio, salió de la ducha, se secó con una toalla y se afeitó.

Astoria seguía durmiendo cuando salió del baño y empezó a vestirse. Draco la adoraba, pero reconocía que era la mujer más perezosa que había conocido nunca. Si por ella fuera, dormiría diez horas al día y Draco estaba seguro de que si entrenara para animaga acabaría convertida en un lirón o en un perezoso. Aquel día, sin embargo, Astoria tenía varias cosas que hacer, así que Draco la apuntó con su varita y murmuró un hechizo por lo bajo. Al momento, su mujer empezó a moverse y a reírse.

-Draco, deja de hacerme cosquillas –protestó, con voz adormilada.

Él levantó el hechizo mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Venga, levántate. Todo el mundo lleva siglos levantado.

Astoria suspiró y abrió los ojos.

-¿Ya estás vestido y todo?

-Son casi las nueve.

-Espera un minuto –dijo ella, saliendo de la cama.

Lo bueno que tenía es que, cuando quería, era capaz de ser muy rápida. En menos de diez minutos estaba lista para bajar a desayunar, recién duchada y con una túnica beige con adornos en azul claro. A no ser que uno estuviera enfermo, la tradición mandaba que los Malfoy sólo se sentaran a desayunar todavía en pijama la mañana de Navidad.

Sus padres y Cassandra ya estaban allí aunque, a juzgar por la cantidad de comida que tenían en el plato, acababan de sentarse. Draco se sirvió una taza de café cargado y unos huevos con jamón.

-¿No vas a comer más? –le preguntó su madre.

-Quizás luego.-Miró a su padre, que estaba leyendo el periódico-. ¿Alguna novedad sobre las desapariciones?

-No. Si el Departamento de Aurores sigue dando muestras de tanta ineptitud, los días de Potter en el cargo están contados.

Draco hizo un ruidito escéptico.

-Sí, seguro. Potter sólo dejará de ser Jefe de Aurores cuando le regalen el puesto de Ministro de Magia.

Y ese día, por cierto, él se marcharía de Inglaterra y no volvería hasta que pusieran a otro ministro, muchas gracias. La idea de ser gobernado por Potter le daba tanto asco que se le revolvía el estómago sólo de pensarlo.

-Tonterías –replicó Narcissa-. Este es el primer caso realmente grave con el que se enfrenta desde que es Auror y no puede decirse que esté respondiendo a las expectativas. La gente está empezando a perder la paciencia: si fracasa, no lo tendrá tan fácil para sustituir a Shacklebolt.

-¿Nosotros también podemos desaparecer? –preguntó de pronto Cassandra, haciendo que los adultos se giraran hacia ella.

-No, claro que no –le aseguró Lucius al momento-. Malfoy manor es inexpugnable, cariño.

-No sé qué es esa palabra –confesó la niña.

-Quiere decir que nadie puede entrar aquí sin nuestro consentimiento –le explicó Draco. Si no hubiera sido porque él y su padre tenían la Marca Tenebrosa, Voldemort no habría podido poner nunca un pie en la mansión. Tampoco habría podido herirles y mucho menos matarlos: la casa les habría defendido. Ahora que Voldemort no estaba, no había sitio más seguro para ellos sobre la faz de la tierra-. Además, dentro de esta casa nadie puede hacerte daño.

-¿Por qué no?

-Magia ancestral. Cuando un Malfoy da su primera señal de magia, sus padres realizan un ritual que refuerza las protecciones de la mansión.-Uno perdía un poco de poder durante algún tiempo, pero siendo niños pequeños no tenía demasiada importancia.-. Imagina cuánta energía han podido acumular esas protecciones si todos los Malfoy desde hace cinco siglos han realizado ese ritual.

-¿Y con Scorpius y conmigo también lo hicisteis?

-Claro. Pero erais muy pequeños, por eso no os acordáis. –Los dos habían dado su primera señal de magia más o menos al cumplir los dos años; en ambas ocasiones les había pillado fuera del país, pero habían hecho una visita a Inglaterra para cumplir con el ritual.

Cassandra asintió, más tranquila respecto a la posibilidad de que desapareciera alguien de su familia, y siguieron desayunando.

* * *

Dos días después, Draco y Astoria acudieron a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Elizabeth Crane, la mujer del aburrido Mortimer Crane. La fiesta prometía ser también un aburrimiento, pero Draco sabía que haber sido invitado era una buena señal; los Malfoy habían estado en la lista negra desde la guerra y cada casa en la que volvían a ser admitidos era un paso más en el camino hacia la posición de la que habían caído, especialmente en casas de familias que tradicionalmente no habían ido a Slytherin. Los dos Crane habían ido a Hufflepuff; sus hijos, a Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw.

Después de varias semanas de pesquisas, Draco había dejado de pensar en las palabras de Conrad Montague. Realmente nadie sabía nada, así que la posibilidad buscar su lugar en una nueva sociedad había dejado de sonar realista. No había más sociedad a la vista que aquella en la que vivían. Y quizás nunca hubiera un hueco para él, quizás le hicieran pagar por sus errores durante toda su vida, pero tenía la esperanza de poder cambiar las cosas para Scorpius y Cassandra. Así que llegó a la fiesta tan predispuesto a mostrar su faceta más sociable y diplomática como en otras ocasiones similares. Que miraran al mortífago con morbosa fascinación, que se acercaran a hacerle saber de forma no muy sutil que se consideraban moralmente superiores a él aunque admiraran su ropa y valoraran su fortuna.

En la fiesta había bastantes conocidos, muchos de ellos del colegio. Draco había hecho negocios con algunos y fue a saludarlos. Sólo había un ex alumno de su curso y era Seamus Finnigan, un Gryffindor. Para su sorpresa, Finnigan parecía haber ido a la fiesta con la hermana pequeña de Fiona Burrows, una amiga de Astoria. Fiona había estado en Ravenclaw, en el mismo curso que su mujer, y era una de las pocas invitadas no Slytherin que habían acudido a la boda. Astoria le había contado que Fiona también había sido una de las pocas personas que había luchado contra el hostigamiento al que los Slytherin se habían visto sometidos en Hogwarts tras la guerra, y la verdad era que en las pocas veces que habían coincidido a él nunca lo había mirado mal.

Astoria no conocía tanto a Miriam como a su hermana mayor, pero sí lo suficiente como para que las dos se saludaran al verse.

-¿Habéis llegado ahora?

-Sí, ahora mismo.

Draco se fijó en que Finnigan, que no hacía ademán de querer unirse a la conversación, les observaba como si pensara que esa tendencia de su novia a hablar con los Slytherin era un defecto que debía llevar con resignación.

-¿Novio nuevo? –preguntó Astoria. Finnigan se había divorciado tres años atrás, todo un pequeño escándalo. Claro que eso le pasaba por casarse con sangresucias.

-Sí, empezamos a salir hace un mes.-Miriam le hizo una seña para que se acercara. Finnigan vaciló una fracción de segundo, pero se acercó finalmente-. No conoces a Astoria Malfoy, ¿verdad, Seamus?

-No –dijo él, tendiéndole la mano-. Encantado.

-Lo mismo digo –respondió Astoria, estrechándosela.

-Finnigan –saludó Draco, con una cortés inclinación de cabeza.

Su antiguo compañero de clase le devolvió el saludo. Draco se preguntó si Finnigan sabría que, en veinte años, había sido el primer Gryffindor de su curso en hacerlo. No era que le importara mucho, pero a veces se preguntaba de dónde sacaba la gente que los Gryffindor no eran rencorosos.

-Hola, Malfoy.

Finnigan no dijo nada más y Draco lo encontró una buena idea, porque él tampoco tenía nada que decirle, en realidad; no creía que hubieran cruzado una sola palabra desde que se conocían. De todos modos, no dio tiempo a que nadie se sintiera incómodo, porque Astoria divisó a otro conocido y enseguida se fueron a saludarlos también. Y mientras hablaban con él, Draco descubrió que Conrad Montague también había ido a la fiesta, acompañado de una chica muy joven, de lustroso pelo negro; si era sangrepura, en ese momento era incapaz de ubicarla. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Montague esbozó una sonrisa levemente sorprendida y alzó su copa de champagne en su dirección.

Draco no se extrañó cuando, unos minutos después, Montague se acercó a él.

-Gran fiesta, ¿eh?

-Oh, sí –dijo, captando su ironía-. De las mejores.

-Creía que nos veríamos mucho antes. Confiaba en haber despertado tu interés.

Draco volvió a sentir la misma tentación mezclada con curiosidad que le había asaltado en su último encuentro con Montague. Había pasado mucho tiempo meditando sobre lo que podían querer de él. Los Malfoy tenían poca influencia en el ministerio y no estaban considerados como luchadores especialmente valiosos; además, contaban con la desventaja de que en cualquier momento podían verse obligados a tomar veritaserum, lo cual les volvía poco fiables como compañeros de conspiración. Y eso por no hablar de que, en política, asociarse con ellos equivalía a un suicidio. La única posibilidad que le quedaba era su fortuna; debían de estar buscando algún patrocinador para sus asuntos, fueran legales o ilegales.

-Despertaste mi interés. Pero soy un hombre de negocios, Montague, no un político. Y la verdad es que no quiero problemas.

Montague lo miró inquisitivamente un par de segundos y después esbozó una sonrisa que a Draco no le gustó nada, mitad burlona, mitad despectiva.

-Vamos, Malfoy, cualquiera diría que te estoy proponiendo algo ilegal. ¿Es por eso por los que no has querido ponerte en contacto conmigo?

Draco intentó proteger la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

-Si hubieras tratado más con _él,_ lo entenderías –dijo, lo más fríamente que pudo.

Montague arqueó las cejas.

-Bien, puedes estar tranquilo –le aseguró, con una ligera sorna-. Estamos hablando simplemente de política. Mira, dentro de dos sábados doy una cena en mi casa. ¿Por qué no venís Astoria y tú? Creo que la encontraréis muy interesante.

Una cena no podía significar un compromiso tan fuerte, y ahora que tenía cierta certeza de que no era nada peligroso Draco quería, _necesitaba_ saber más, así que aceptó y después se fue a contárselo a Astoria. A ella, todo ese asunto le despertaba más recelos que a él, pero reconocía que ir a una cena no era lo mismo que tomar la Marca Tenebrosa. Aún hablaban de ello cuando Draco se detuvo a mitad frase, consternado: Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger acababan de entrar en la habitación.

-Oh, mierda –exclamó Astoria, por lo bajo.

Draco, sin poder creerlo todavía, observó cómo Finnigan se acercaba rápida y sonrientemente a saludarlos; ninguno de los dos les había visto aún. Ni siquiera le quedaba el consuelo de poder burlarse de su aspecto; los años y el dinero que ganaban con la tienda de productos de bromas había hecho que ambos mejoraran un poco en ese sentido.

-¿Sabías que iban a venir? –le preguntó Draco por lo bajo.

-No, te lo habría dicho. Aunque ella y Mortimer trabajan juntos, ¿no?

Draco asintió, intentando disimular no sólo su aborrecimiento, sino también su inquietud. Astoria y él habían ido a esa fiesta a dejarse ver, a estrechar un poquito más los lazos con los Crane, a allanar el camino para Scorpius y Cassandra. Pero Weasley podía causarle muchos problemas: bastaba con que consiguiera una audiencia con la que compartir sus bromitas. Y era un jodido héroe de guerra. Tendría esa audiencia.

-Tenemos que quedarnos por lo menos una hora más –le recordó Astoria.

Por supuesto. Si se marchaban antes, darían por sentado que su partida estaba relacionada con los Weasley. Quizás no todos, pero sí los suficientes. Pasara lo que pasara, tenían que aguantar. Entonces Crane se acercó a ellos con una ligera sonrisa y se acercó confidencialmente a Draco.

-No te preocupes, Malfoy. Ya sabían que ibais a estar aquí y no les importa.

Estaba ahí con permiso de la comadreja… Draco siseó por lo bajo, disgustado, lo cual atrajo al momento la atención de Crane. La firme mano de Astoria apretando la suya con una fuerza digna de Millicent Bulstrode, le recordó que debía sujetar su lengua.

-Estupendo –oyó que decía su mujer-. No queremos causaros problemas.

-Por supuesto que no –dijo Crane, lanzando todavía miradas suspicaces en dirección a Draco-. Además, ya sabéis que Elizabeth y yo os tenemos mucho aprecio.

Astoria dijo alguna tontería más a la que Draco no prestó atención porque estaba intentando mantener bajo control la furia, mezclada con humillación, que sentía en esos momentos. Crane se marchó por fin y Astoria le pasó el brazo por la cintura.

-Tienes que controlarte, Draco –murmuró-. No es tan grave. No es como si quisiéramos llevarnos bien con los Weasley o como si no estuviéramos utilizando a los Crane.

Draco apretó los dientes un momento, tan rabioso que también tuvo que esforzarse en no quitarse de encima el abrazo de Astoria.

-Lo sé.

El resto de la noche fue un desastre. Draco rara vez se relajaba realmente en esas fiestas, que eran más un pequeño campo de batalla social que una verdadera diversión –para eso estaban sus verdaderos amigos-, pero estaba más tenso de lo normal, preguntándose la causa de cada risotada de Weasley y Finnigan. Con la comadreja y Granger allí, dos tercios del famoso trío, la fiesta había cambiado por completo: ahora casi todos los invitados orbitaban alrededor de ellos. Los pocos que no lo hacían eran sangrepuras que sentían un ligero desprecio hacia los Weasley que ninguna hazaña de guerra podría cambiar –los Weasley que imitaban a los muggles en todo lo que podían, que no mantenían las viejas tradiciones, que hablaban mal de los sangrepuras como si ellos no lo fueran también-; pero eso no significaba que estuvieran dispuestos a arriesgar demasiado su reputación acercándose más de la cuenta a los Malfoy o que no desaprobaran sus vínculos con Voldemort. Incluso Montague había optado por hacer un aparte con su pareja, y los dos estaban conversando por su cuenta en uno de los sillones. Ellos acabaron haciendo lo mismo, aunque su conversación no era tan despreocupada; Draco se sentía cada vez más irritado y no fue capaz de responder a los intentos de Astoria por distraerlo. Debería de haberse acostumbrado ya; no lo pasaría tan mal. Y Merlín sabía que había sufrido humillaciones peores, cortesía tanto de Voldemort y sus mortífagos como de los aurores. Pero en el fondo pensaba que acostumbrarse equivalía a empezar a rendirse y eso era algo que no pensaba hacer.

Cuando por fin pasó un tiempo prudencial y pudieron marcharse de allí, le dedicó una última mirada a Montague. No sabía qué iba a encontrarse en aquella cena, pero se atrevió a esperar que fuera la solución que andaba buscando.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16 **Advertencias**

A finales de marzo, Albus estaba ya acostumbrado a quedar un par de veces a la semana con Scorpius. En ocasiones simplemente hablaban de quidditch, de las clases, de los profesores; sin necesidad de acordarlo, sus respectivas familias se mencionaban muy de pasada. Había días en los que uno de los dos había aprendido algún hechizo especialmente ingenioso de algún alumno mayor y practicaban hasta que ambos eran capaces de realizarlos bien; otros días, si habían conseguido escaquear un tablero, jugaban al ajedrez o a las damas explosivas. Y también se enseñaban otras cosas no tan mágicas, pero igual de importantes, porque Scorpius, por ejemplo, no sabía silbar metiéndose los dedos en la boca y Albus nunca había aprendido a andar con las manos.

Normalmente quedaban en los establos. La construcción disponía de un pequeño altillo al que nadie debía subir porque no había ninguna escalera ya a la vista; ellos habían hecho una con maderas, cuerda y algo de magia y estaban empezando a considerarlo su refugio particular. Cuando se marchaban, enviaban la escalera de cuerda al altillo con un Wingardum Leviosa; un Accio bastaba para dejarla caer por el lateral, lista para que treparan por ella. Scorpius ya se había llevado un almohadón y habían dejado allí de manera permanente una baraja de cartas.

Pero a veces hacía demasiado frío, o llovía tanto que, aparte de que el agua se metía por las rendijas de la madera, resultaba sospechoso que quisieran salir solos del castillo. Entonces quedaban en la sala de música, en la que casi nunca había nadie, aunque allí se sentían más expuestos que en los establos y sus encuentros duraban mucho menos.

En una de esas ocasiones, habían quedado en aquella clase porque Albus tenía que devolverle a Scorpius un libro que éste le había prestado, "Las aventuras de Celeste y Nox". Iba de una bruja de doce años que descubría que su crup era en realidad un mago de su edad al que un terrible hechicero había convertido en animal y los dos pasaban por mil aventuras para conseguir deshacer el hechizo. Scorpius decía que era buenísimo –si su gato se llama Nox era en homenaje al personaje del libro- y había insistido en que se lo leyera, y lo cierto era que a Albus le había gustado tanto que pensaba escribir a su casa y pedirles a sus padres que le compraran uno para él.

Apenas le dio tiempo a escribir la carta y mandarla con Nemo, cuando llegó la hora del té y Albus se fue al Gran Comedor con Amal, Rose y Cecily. Urien andaba por allí, tan ensimismado y tristón como siempre; los intentos de Neville por averiguar qué le pasaba o por animarlo no habían tenido mucho éxito. Watson, como siempre, estaba sentado cerca de James. En la mesa de Slytherin, Scorpius charlaba con sus amigos. Albus se dio cuenta, cuando ya se levantaban para irse, de que su prima Dominique se acercaba desde su mesa de Ravenclaw para hablar con James, pero no le dio más importancia hasta que no mucho después, ya en la Sala Común, su hermano se acercó a él con cara seria, le dijo que quería hablar con él y lo hizo entrar al dormitorio de chicos de primero junto con Fred y Michael.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó, dándose cuenta de que lo miraban con una mezcla de extrañeza y suspicacia que no prometía nada bueno.

-Oye, Albus… ¿estabas hablando con Malfoy?-dijo entonces James, como si no pudiera creer siquiera que estaba haciendo esa pregunta.

-¿Qué? –balbuceó, pillado por sorpresa.

¿Lo sabían? Pero, ¿cómo podían saberlo? ¿Quién les había visto? ¿Quién se lo había dicho? Estaba tan sobrepasado por haber sido descubierto de manera tan inesperada que no era capaz ni de mentir. No se atrevía, porque no sabía lo que ellos sabían. Habría confesado de lleno si en ese momento James, impaciente, no le hubiera dado algo de información.

-Dominique dice que unos Ravenclaw de cuarto te han visto salir de una clase con Scorpius Malfoy. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Se ha metido contigo otra vez?

-No. No, o sea…–Albus, nervioso, intentó pensar algo a toda prisa, pero mentir no se le daba muy bien. Justo cuando estaba seguro de que no había escapatoria y le habían pillado, justo cuando el silencio empezaba a durar demasiado, le golpeó la inspiración. No tuvo tiempo de pensar si era una buena idea: era lo único que tenía y se aferró desesperadamente a ella-. Le estaba siguiendo para ver si iba a hacer algo malo, pero sólo ha entrado en esa clase para practicar el piano o algo así. Y como se ha enfadado al verme entrar ya no ha querido quedarse allí y yo me he ido también. Deben de habernos visto entonces.

No lo podía creer. Era la mentira más gorda que había contado en toda su vida, más aún que cuando tenía siete años y había acusado a un ghoul de comerse todo un tarro de galletas de nueces y chocolate que su abuela les había llevado aquella tarde. El corazón le latía a mil por hora mientras aguardaba la reacción de James y sus primos; desde luego, lo del ghoul había sido un fracaso.

Pero le creyeron. No al cien por cien, pero le creyeron.

-Ya… Bueno, está bien, pero ándate con ojo, ¿eh?

-Sí, claro –dijo, intentando que no se le notara su sorpresa y alivio al ver que, milagrosamente, había funcionado.

Aquello parecía ser suficiente. Albus volvió a bajar a la Sala Común para ponerse a hacer los deberes con sus amigos. Rose y Amal lo miraron con curiosidad y preocupación.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –le preguntó su prima.

-Nada. Querían preguntarme una cosa.

Rose se mordió los labios unos segundos.

-Molly dice que Dominique dice que te habían visto con Malfoy.

-¿Creen que eres amigo suyo o algo así? –preguntó Amal, sorprendido.

-No sé.

-Pero, ¿por qué piensan eso? –insistió su prima.

A Albus no le gustaba tener que mentirles a ellos, pero pensó que no le quedaba más remedio y les contó lo mismo que les había contado a James, Michael y Fred. Amal puso cara de pensar que estaba haciendo el idiota por seguir a Malfoy, pero eso fue todo. Sin embargo, Albus pensó después que tenía que avisar a Scorpius de lo que había pasado, cosa que igual no iba a ser fácil. James no se había quedado convencido del todo; si no tenía nada mejor que hacer, quizás decidía echarle un ojo por si las moscas. Y también podía pedirle a Watson que los vigilara en las clases que compartían con los Slytherin. En cuanto consiguió un poco de privacidad, Albus le escribió una carta explicándoselo todo; después se la guardó en el bolsillo, bien doblada, decidido a hacérsela llegar en cuanto pudiera.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Albus se levantó media hora antes para ir a la lechucería y enviarle la carta a Scorpius con una de las anónimas lechuzas de la escuela, ya que la suya sería inmediatamente identificada. Temía encontrarse a su hermano o a alguno de sus primos montando guardia en la Sala Común, pero sólo había media docena escasa de alumnos mayores haciendo los deberes. Una chica, amiga de las gemelas, le preguntó dónde iba, pero cuando Albus le dijo que iba a dar una vuelta asintió sin más comentarios.

El castillo estaba bastante silencioso aún, pero Albus no estaba infringiendo ninguna regla por andar por los pasillos a esa hora. Iba rápido para poder solucionar aquello cuanto antes y regresar antes de que se despertaran los demás. Una vez en la lechucería ató apresuradamente la carta a la pata de la lechuza, la lanzó a volar y salió de allí igual de rápido. Al menos ahora, si a James le daba por encararse con Scorpius y tratar de averiguar su versión de los hechos, Scorpius sabría de qué le estaban hablando.

Cuando regresó a la Sala Común, aún no era hora de levantarse, aunque ya había aumentado el número de alumnos madrugadores; entre ellos estaba su prima Victoire, quien al verlo puso una cara de sorpresa y preocupación que Albus no entendió.

-¿Albus? ¡No tenía ni idea de que no estabas en tu habitación!

-¿Qué pasa? –extrañado por su reacción.

-Neville ha venido hace unos minutos. Nos ha dicho que avisemos a los demás de que no deben salir del castillo.

Albus se dio cuenta entonces de que esos alumnos que había visto levantados eran todos prefectos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-No nos lo ha contado. Dice que McGonagall nos lo explicará durante el desayuno.-Victoire puso los brazos en jarras-. ¿Puede saberse a dónde has ido a estas horas? ¿Y si te hubiera pasado algo?

-Y yo qué sabía –protestó Albus.

Victoire soltó un sentido suspiro y chasqueó la lengua, pero no dijo nada más. Albus se apresuró a apartarse de su vista, a ver si así no se acordaba de que, después de todo, no había llegado a contarle para qué había madrugado tanto.

* * *

Scorpius entró en el Gran Comedor preguntándose qué estaba pasando. Un prefecto se había pasado por su dormitorio cuando apenas acababan de levantarse para decirles que estaba terminantemente prohibido salir del castillo, incluso para ir a los patios interiores. Era una advertencia inusual, y si obedecía a alguna razón, no se la habían dicho. Y ahora se encontraba con una mesa de los profesores en las que había notorias ausencias, entre ellas la de la propia McGonagall.

-¿Qué creéis que está pasando? –le preguntó a sus amigos, una vez más.

Ellos no tenían más idea que él y contestaron la primera teoría que se les pasó por la cabeza; era mucho más importante averiguar si la ausencia, por ejemplo, de la profesora de Defensa quería decir que ese jueves no iban a tener clase. Nadie protestaría si de pronto se encontraban con dos horas libres.

El correo llegó entonces y Scorpius vio llegar a Justina, la lechuza que solían usar sus padres. La carta venía acompañada de una caja de dulces. Todas las semanas le mandaban una, aunque no siempre era igual. Scorpius no la abrió entonces; cuando recibían dulces solían dejarlos para la noche, cuando Watson estaba con ellos y se moría de envidia y rabia porque todos podían comer menos él. La otra lechuza le sorprendió; parecía una de las del colegio, y los alumnos no solían usarlas para mandarse mensajes entre sí. Pero entonces lo abrió y nada más empezar a leer comprendió que era de Albus. Cuando leyó que habían estado a puntos de descubrirles tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no mirar hacia la mesa de los Gryffindor. Ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que había Ravenclaws cerca… Debían tener más cuidado. Sobre todo por Albus. A él le acribillarían a preguntas si se enteraban de que era amigo suyo, y a más de uno, empezando por su padre, no le haría ninguna gracia, pero probablemente sería peor para Albus. Pero a pesar del contratiempo no se le pasó por la cabeza dejar de ver a Albus, no sólo porque él le caía bien, sino porque se negaba a dejar que James Potter y sus primos le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer.

Estaban ya terminando de desayunar cuando la puerta del Gran Comedor se abrió y entraron los profesores que faltaban, incluida la directora. La sala se llenó de cuchicheos y Scorpius se dio cuenta de que McGonagall y los demás estaban bastante tranquilos, así que no debía ser nada grave. La directora habló durante un par de minutos con Flitwick y después se giró hacia las mesas de los estudiantes.

-Alumnos de Hogwarts…-En unos segundos, el comedor quedó en silencio-. Nos han informado de que podría haber una bandada de dementores furtivos por la zona.

El silencio se rompió al momento, cuando todos empezaron a cuchichear de nuevo. ¡Dementores! Sólo unos pocos alumnos de sangre muggle no sabían lo que eran. Los dementores ya no estaban en Azkaban y los aurores trataban de eliminarlos siempre que podían, pero no podían evitar que crecieran nuevas criaturas en los rincones más oscuros de los bosques y pantanos mágicos del país. Scorpius reprimió un escalofrío de miedo al pensar que podían estar cerca, esperando encontrar a algún alumno despistado para caer sobre él y tragarse su alma.

La profesora McGonagall les mandó callar y continuó hablando.

-Hemos estado examinando los alrededores y hemos reforzado las protecciones del colegio, pero, de todos modos, queda terminantemente prohibido para todos los alumnos salir del castillo hasta nuevo aviso. Las clases de vuelo de primero serán canceladas y las de Herbología, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Astronomía se darán temporalmente en un aula normal.

-¿Y qué pasa con el quidditch? –preguntó un Gryffindor de séptimo.

-Los entrenamientos están cancelados temporalmente y si es necesario, los partidos se retrasarán hasta después de las vacaciones de Pascua. –La profesora lanzó una severa mirada de advertencia que se detuvo unos segundos extra en los Gryffindor-. Creo que no es necesario recordarles que los dementores son unas criaturas sumamente peligrosas. Espero que todos tengan el sentido común de evitar riesgos innecesarios. Ya pueden marcharse a sus clases.

Scorpius aún seguía pensando en los dementores, pero cuando cruzó una mirada con Albus se dio cuenta de que no iban a poder seguir quedando en los establos hasta que todo aquello pasara; dentro del castillo había más posibilidades de que los pillaran, como había quedado demostrado el día anterior.

-Tuvimos una alarma así cuando yo estaba en segundo –les dijo Gabriel, cuando pasaba apresuradamente por su lado con el grupo de cuarto-. No os preocupéis, seguro que son sólo dos o tres días como mucho.

Los alumnos de primero oscilaban entre la emoción y el miedo. Los pocos que habían visto ya un dementor gozaban de toda la atención de sus compañeros; Scorpius descubrió en Defensa que Albus y Rose eran dos de ellos y como la profesora no había llegado aún, decidió enterarse de más de la única manera que tenía.

-Eh, Potter, deja de inventarte cosas –dijo, en tono despectivo-. Apuesto a que tú no has visto un dementor en tu vida.

Albus lo miró con un ligero desconcierto, pero su prima saltó al momento.

-Pues sí que lo hemos visto, Malfoy, para que te enteres.

Bueno, no era Albus, pero serviría igual.

-¿Ah, sí? –dijo, cruzándose de brazos-. ¿Cuándo?

-Hace dos años, en el Ministerio. Unos magos extranjeros llevaban uno como guardaespaldas.

Entonces intervino Peter Williamson, que cumplía años en octubre –tenía doce años largos- y era el chico más mayor de todo primero.

-Podrías preguntárselo a tu abuelo, Malfoy. Seguro que vio un montón cuando estuvo en Azkaban.

Algunos Gryffindor se rieron con él; entre ellos no estaba Albus, quien le lanzó una mirada de censura a su compañero. Scorpius entrecerró los ojos, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Damon se le adelantó.

-No te lo tengas tan creído, Williamson –dijo, retador-. El abuelo de Scorpius estuvo en Azkaban dos años, pero a uno de tus bisabuelos lo dementorizaron por asesinar a casi una docena de pacientes en San Mungo.

-Sí, y eso es peor –añadió Morrigan, por si no había quedado claro.

Scorpius, pensando que debería haber prestado más atención a sus padres y a sus abuelos cuando le enseñaban genealogía, esbozó una sonrisilla satisfecha al ver que aquello le había sentado mal a Williamson pero en ese momento entró la profesora Daskalova y todos se apresuraron a adoptar su expresión más inocente mientras los que aún estaban de pie de sentaban. En cuanto todos estuvieron en sus sitios, Rose Weasley levantó la mano.

-Profesora, ¿puede decirnos qué podemos hacer si nos encontramos con un dementor?

La profesora puso los ojos en blanco.

-Si hacen lo que les ha dicho la profesora McGonagall y se quedan dentro del castillo no hay manera alguna de que se encuentren con un dementor.

-¿Y no podríamos aprender el Patronus?

-El conjuro Patronus no es un hechizo que esté al alcance de un niño de once años, señorita Weasley. No lo estudiarán en Hogwarts hasta quinto.

-Pero profesora, mi tío Harry lo aprendió a hacer en tercero y mi tía Ginny, en cuarto.

-Aunque un alumno de catorce años pueda conseguirlo, no cambia el hecho de que el programa de estudios de Hogwarts no estudia el patronus hasta quinto. En cuanto al señor Harry Potter, es un caso especial.

Williamson levantó la mano también y la profesora le dio permiso para hablar.

-¿Es verdad que los magos que practican magia negra, como los mortífagos, son incapaces de hacer un patronus?

Por si quedaba duda de la intención de su pregunta, Williamson le había lanzado una mirada bastante descarada a Scorpius, quien tuvo que controlarse para no sacarle la lengua.

-Sí. El patronus es un encantamiento especial; los magos que practican habitualmente la magia negra no son capaces de encontrar en su interior la alegría pura que exige el patronus.

Scorpius vaciló por un momento, ya que no sabía si su padre sabía hacerlo. Nunca se lo había visto hacer a nadie de su familia; claro que tampoco los había visto delante de un dementor, así que quizás esa era la razón. No, su padre tenía que saber hacerlo, toda su familia. Tenía que escribir a casa y preguntarlo.

* * *

Con todo el jaleo de los dementores y los patronus, Scorpius prácticamente se había olvidado ya de que habían estado a punto de descubrirles a Albus y a él. Pero aquella tarde, cuando regresaba de la biblioteca con Diana, le bastó un vistazo a la cara de sus compañeros para saber que había pasado algo.

-¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó a Morrigan, sentándose en una silla.

-El imbécil de Watson está diciendo que os han visto hablando a Albus Potter y a ti. Se lo está inventando, ¿verdad?

-Sí, le hemos dicho que se fuera a la mierda –dijo Damon.

El hecho de que hubieran estado a punto de descubrir a Albus había hecho que Scorpius se planteara que quizás también sospecharían alguna vez que él, así que aquel giro en los acontecimientos no le pilló del todo desprevenido. La mentira salió de sus labios con toda naturalidad.

-Ese es un subnormal –dijo despectivamente-. Lo que pasó fue que el idiota de Potter se puso a seguirme y entró a una clase donde yo había ido a practicar piano. Entonces me fui para no aguantarlo, él salió conmigo y por eso parecía que estábamos juntos.

Aquello pareció bastar. Scorpius supuso que no podían ni imaginar que fuera amigo de Albus Potter, sobre todo después de haber pasado una semana castigado por su culpa. Pero también comprendió que había subestimado el peligro que suponía Watson; no se le había ocurrido que podría esparcir ese rumor entre los propios Slytherin. Durante el resto de la noche estuvo pendiente de ver si los alumnos mayores también empezaban a mirarlo como a un bicho raro, pero Watson, en realidad, ni siquiera se atrevía a acercarse a ellos y Morrigan y los demás tampoco se lo habían contado a nadie. Al menos en ese sentido, podía estar tranquilo.

* * *

James se había empeñado en aprender a hacer el patronus.

-Si mi padre pudo hacerlo a los trece años, yo podré hacerlo ahora –le dijo a Victoire-. Al fin y al cabo, tengo ya catorce años.

Su cumpleaños era a principios de diciembre, así que era uno de los alumnos más mayores de tercero. Pero no era el único estudiante de Gryffindor empeñado en dominar ese hechizo. Albus y Amal lo habían probado durante un rato y lo habían abandonado al ver que no conseguían ni hacer vibrar la varita. Otros también abandonaron en seguida. Albus sabía que su hermano no descansaría hasta lograrlo; no siempre era constante, pero cuando se trataba de imitar a su padre, James no se daba por vencido.

Una nota de Scorpius le hizo saber que él también había intentado sin éxito el patronus y le informó de que sus padres eran perfectamente capaces de realizar el conjuro. Albus se quedó un poco sorprendido, dudando si aquello era verdad o no, y luego se dijo que daba lo mismo. Lo que sí pensó fue que echaba de menos su escondite en los establos y los ratos robados que pasaban allí juntos; para empezar, le habría gustado poder hablar un ratito con él para decirle que a él Peter Williamson tampoco le caía bien. Hablaba demasiado de que su padre trabajaba con Harry Potter y lo conocía personalmente. Incluso a veces sospechaba que había sido él quien lo había acusado de cobarde delante de Watson. Pero con aquel asunto de los dementores era más difícil escabullirse solo, aunque fuera nada más para ir a la clase de música.

La gente decía que los aurores estaban peinando la zona, que los centauros parecían haber avistado una pareja de dementores al norte del Bosque Prohibido; en Hogwarts, el único dementor que vieron fue una túnica vieja que unos Slytherin hicieron flotar delante de unos Hufflepuff de primero. Después de una semana de alerta, McGonagall anunció que ya podían salir de nuevo al exterior. Los alumnos recibieron la noticia con entusiasmo; ni siquiera cuando llovía pasaban tanto tiempo encerrados. Albus intercambió una mirada rápida con Scorpius para ver si él también había comprendido que ya podían volver a quedar en los establos. Pero como todos los alumnos tenían ganas de aire libre y parecían estar por todas partes, aún tardaron un par de días más en poder verse allí.

-Pues he oído que ya sospecharon hace unas semanas que podía haber dementores por aquí –dijo Albus, mientras él y Scorpius se aseguraban de que todas las cosas que habían dejado allí seguían en su sitio-. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando estuvimos castigados y vino Zhou a vigilarnos y nos dijo que Daskalova había ido al Bosque Prohibido? Pues era para ver si encontraban algún rastro de ellos.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, me enteré hace un par de días. –Entonces pensó en lo complicado que había resultado quedar con él para poder contárselo-. Ojalá mi padre me dejara su Capa de Invisibilidad. Así seguro que no nos pillarían, que son más pesados…

-¿Tu padre tiene una? –Albus le habló de ella y Scorpius, que había estado escuchándole con interés, se quedó pensativo-. Puedo pedirles a mis padres que me regalen una para mi cumpleaños.

-¿Cuándo es?

-El treinta de abril. ¿Y el tuyo?

-El dos de julio.

Scorpius lo miró con una sonrisita de superioridad.

-Soy más mayor que tú.

-Pero medimos lo mismo –replicó Albus, sabiendo que eso era irrebatible. A veces pensaba que Scorpius le caía tan bien por eso; era el único alumno de Hogwarts con el que no tenía que levantar la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos-. ¿Tus padres te comprarían una Capa para tu cumpleaños?

-Claro –dijo, como si fuera el regalo más normal del mundo.

En vista de que ningún dementor había robado nada de su refugio, los dos chicos se sentaron cómodamente en los almohadones del suelo. Scorpius sacó entonces del bolsillo una bolsa de papel algo churretosa y se la ofreció.

-¿Quieres?

Dentro había algunos dulces bastante aplastados, pero Albus ya sabía de primera mano que las golosinas que Scorpius recibía eran exquisitas incluso en ese estado, así que metió la mano, sacó una y se la metió en la boca.

-Mmmm, chocolate…

-Eh, Al, cuéntame como fue lo del dementor que viste en el Ministerio.

Albus ya lo había contado una docena de veces a lo largo de aquellos días, pero le gustó explicárselo también a Scorpius, que lo escuchaba sin perder una sola palabra. En realidad había sido una coincidencia, no lo había visto más que unos segundos antes de que su padre se los llevara de allí a toda prisa. Pero había sido suficiente para sentir esa tristeza horrible y ese frío que parecía nacer de los propios huesos.

-¿Y tu padre hizo el patronus?

-No, no hizo falta. Nos sacó de allí y ya está.

Scorpius reflexionó un poco.

-Yo quiero que mi patronus sea un águila.

-No, no puedes elegirlo, ¿sabes? Sale un animal que te representa o que simboliza algo para ti. El de mi padre es un ciervo porque mi abuelo era animago y podía convertirse en ese animal.

-¿Y cuál es el patronus de tu madre?

-Es un caballo. Aunque no sé por qué –confesó-. ¿Y los de tus padres?

-El de mi padre es un lobo.

-¿Un lobo? –Albus no era un gran experto en esos animales, pero por lo poco que sabía de ellos no pegaban mucho con su imagen de Draco Malfoy. Scorpius asintió solemnemente-. ¿Por qué?

-No sé, en su carta no me lo decía. Dice que al principio le salió un carnero, pero que luego, al nacer yo, se convirtió en un escorpión.-Scorpius esbozó una sonrisa orgullosa al decir eso-. Y cuando nació Cassandra, empezó a salirle con forma de lobo. Supongo que es por eso, porque a los lobos les gustan las manadas.

-¿Y tu madre?

Scorpius tardó un segundo en contestar.

-No tiene forma, es sólo un escudo. Pero si quisiera, le saldría con forma de animal –añadió rápidamente, justificándola-. Es que no tiene tiempo para andar practicando todos los hechizos del mundo.

-Bueno, no iba a decir nada de tu madre –le tranquilizó Albus, que había notado cómo se ponía a la defensiva-. _Nadie_ se sabe todos los hechizos del mundo.

-Pues no. ––Scorpius se pasó la mano por el fin, al menos ya se han ido los dementores. Ha sido un rollo no poder salir y no poder venir aquí.

Albus sonrió, completamente de acuerdo y se fijó una vez más en la pulsera de plata. En la misma mano llevaba un anillo también de plata –o quizás oro blanco, no es que fuera un experto-, pero Albus sabía que era un sello familiar, un adorno habitual en los herederos de las familias de sangre pura.

-¿Nunca te la quitas? –dijo, tocando la pulsera con el dedo.

Scorpius la observó, haciéndola rodar.

-No, mis padres me dijeron que no me la debía quitar. Es mágica, ¿sabes?

-¿Sí? –dijo, mirándola con más atención-. ¿Qué hace?

-Tiene una especie de hechizo localizador. Mis padres nos compraron una a mí y otra a mi hermana cuando éramos muy pequeños por si alguien intentaba secuestrarnos.

-¿Secuestraros? –exclamó, estupefacto-. ¿Por qué?

-Porque somos muy ricos –contestó Scorpius, como si aquello no tuviera nada de especial-. O para vengarse de mi familia.

Albus se mordió los labios. Había visto de primera mano cómo se metían con Scorpius por culpa de su padre y su abuelo, pero no había imaginado que pudiera correr tanto peligro y la idea no le gustó.

-¿Y cómo funciona?

-Si mis padres quisieran encontrarme, harían un hechizo y me localizarían. Pero sólo la puedes usar siete veces; después, la magia se agota.

-¿Y ya la han gastado alguna vez?

-No, qué va. –Scorpius lo miró con curiosidad-. ¿Y a tus padres no les da miedo que os intenten secuestrar a ti o a tus hermanos?

Albus, que no se esperaba esa pregunta, se lo quedó mirando de hito en hito.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Scorpius meneó la cabeza.

-Porque tu padre es el Chico-que-vivió, Al –contestó, como si la respuesta la supiera cualquiera-. Seguro que también tiene un montón de enemigos.

-Pero da igual –replicó, con confianza-. Esos enemigos saben que si intentaran hacernos daño, mi padre los encontraría y los mataría, como hizo con Voldemort. Le tienen demasiado miedo.

Scorpius asintió, pensativo.

-Qué suerte.

* * *

Aquel sábado, el penúltimo antes de las vacaciones de Pascua, jugaron el Gryffindor-Hufflepuff. Para alegría de Scorpius, James Potter no pudo vencer a Alexia Montgomery, la excelente Buscadora de Hufflepuff y aunque voló bien, terminó perdiendo. Las caras de los Gryffindor a lo largo de todo el día fueron una fuente constante de placer para los Slytherin –aunque a Scorpius le sabía un poco mal por Albus y procuró comportarse cuando él podía verlo-, pero el entretenimiento sólo duró hasta el Slytherin-Ravenclaw del sábado siguiente, pues volvieron a perder. Y aunque la derrota no hubiera sido tan humillante como la que habían recibido a manos de los Hufflepuff, fastidiaba igual. El último partido era contra Gryffindor, todos reconocían a regañadientes que Potter era mejor Buscador que el que ellos tenían y a nadie le gustaba la idea de acabar el curso sin haber conseguido una sola victoria.

-Vamos a acabar tan últimos en todo –se quejó Cecily, mientras regresaban al castillo tras el partido-. O sea, es que no ganamos nunca nada.

-Eh, yo aún sigo en el campeonato de ajedrez –se defendió Hector.

-Y el curso no ha terminado aún –añadió Scorpius, intentando ser optimista.

Casi sin decidirlo, los siete Slytherin de primero se acercaron a los relojes que llevaban la cuenta de los puntos ganados. Gryffindor iba en cabeza con doscientos cuarenta puntos; ellos eran los últimos con ciento diez. Los prefectos de Slytherin no dudaban demasiado a la hora de dar puntos a los alumnos de su propia casa, pero ni aun así podían invertir los efectos combinados del resto del colegio juntos.

-Las notas finales hacen subir puntos, ¿no? –dijo Britney.

-Sí, pero no tantos –contestó Scorpius.

-¿Y si hacemos algo para que nos tengan que dar muchos puntos de golpe? –propuso Damon-. ¿Os acordáis del Robo del 91, cuando ese tal Dumbledore le soltó 160 puntos de golpe a Gryffindor para que pudieran ganar la Copa de las Casas?

-Sí, pero ¿eso no fue porque se habían enfrentado a Voldemort? –dijo Scorpius-. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué busquemos un señor tenebroso para matarlo? Porque yo prefiero quedar los últimos.

Damon puso los ojos en blanco.

-No, claro que no. Pero podemos hacer algo así. Por ejemplo, podemos fingir que secuestran a uno de nosotros. Luego los demás lo encuentran y McGonagall nos dará un montón de puntos.

Scorpius se acordó de su propia tentativa de secuestro fingido.

-Eso no funcionará.

-Seguro que a esa le da igual que nos secuestren a todos –replicó Morrigan, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un mohín.

Entonces unos Ravenclaw de primero y de segundo, entre los que se encontraban Robert Bletchey y Michelle Urqhart se acercaron a ellos y miraron también los relojes con expresión poco satisfecha.

-Con todos los puntos que Longbottom le regala a sus Gryffindor no hay manera de alcanzarlos –dijo una chica de segundo, con desaprobación.

-Ojalá fuera sólo Longbottom –dijo Morrigan, dirigiéndose a Michelle-. Slughorn les da a ellos más puntos que a nosotros.

El nombre del profesor de Pociones fue recibido con muecas de desprecio por los Ravenclaw. A Scorpius no le sorprendió mucho, pues sabía por Michelle y Robert que muchos en esa Casa estaban descontentos con la manera de puntuar de ambos profesores, y eso que ellos debían de beneficiarse también un poco del apellido Weasley, gracias a Dominique.

-Slughorn es un pelota de los Potter y los Weasley, eso lo sabe todo el colegio –dijo un chico de segundo.

-Pero eso no es culpa de ellos –dijo otra chica de segundo, acaloradamente-; es Slughorn, que es así.

-Claro, como a ti te gusta James… -le dijo Michelle.

Scorpius arrugó la nariz; ¿cómo podía gustarle ése a nadie?

-Pues no lo digo por eso, ¿vale?-dijo la fan de James Potter, un poco roja-. Es la verdad. Slughorn siempre está con su club de eminencias y todo eso.

-Bueno, pero Longbottom es peor –dijo entonces Britney, defendiendo al Jefe de Slytherin un poco de mala gana.

-Bah, que se queden con sus puntos –dijo Scorpius, encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿Os venís a ver si ya está el almuerzo?

No se engañaba a sí mismo, los puntos importaban. Era bastante competitivo y quería ganar, no quedar el último. Pero ni quejarse –ni fingir un secuestro- cambiarían las cosas. Aunque, había que reconocerlo, era un alivio ver con sus propios ojos que no eran los únicos que estaban hartos de todo aquello.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**NdA** Gracias a todos por leer y comentar!

Capítulo 17 **Una cena interesante.**

Conrad Montague vivía en una mansión cerca de Irlanda del Norte, en una pequeña colina. Era una casa blanca, no tan grande como Malfoy manor, con columnas en el porche y un pequeño laberinto con un estanque en el centro. Draco había tenido más tratos con la otra rama de la familia y nunca había estado allí, pero encontró el lugar agradable. Cuando las protecciones de la casa les reconocieron y les dejaron pasar, un elfo doméstico les abrió la puerta y les hizo una reverencia patosa, pero cortés.

-Bienvenidos a Windy Hill, señor y señora Malfoy. ¿Podría Mixi guardar su capa, por favor, señora Malfoy?

Astoria se quitó la capa de hocicuerto sueco que llevaba –era la especie de dragón más apreciada en peletería- y se la entregó al elfo, quedándose con una túnica azul y blanca con ribetes dorados. Draco iba con unos pantalones negros, botas altas y una casaca gris perla con algunos toques del mismo azul que la túnica de Astoria, más que suficiente para protegerlo del frío. No era su ropa de gala, pero lo que llevaban puesto mostraba su buena posición económica sin traspasar el límite del buen gusto.

Montague llegó casi al momento, vestido de un modo parecido al de Draco, pero con tonos marrones.

-Me alegra que hayáis venido al final –dijo, tendiéndole la mano a Draco.

-Es un placer –contestó él, estrechándosela-. Creo que no conoces formalmente a mi mujer. Astoria, este es Conrad Montague. Montague, mi esposa, Astoria Malfoy.

-Me alegra poder conocerla personalmente, señora Malfoy –dijo él, mientras le besaba la mano.

-Lo mismo digo, señor Montague. Tiene una casa preciosa.

-Especialmente ahora que ha llegado usted.

Draco sintió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco. Él también se deshacía en cortesías a la vieja usanza cuando era necesario, si estaba tratando con miembros de la vieja guardia, pero Conrad Montague era sólo unos años mayor que él; era un poco absurdo que les hablara así a ellos.

Como era _de rigueur_, Montague le ofreció el brazo a Astoria y los condujo al salón, donde les esperaban sus otros invitados. Draco, más que intrigado, examinó las caras conocidas y desconocidas. Owen Cattermole era un Slytherin algo mayor que él, con un primo Hufflepuff en el ministerio. Draco había hecho alguna vez tratos con él y sabía que era un negociante duro, aunque nadie lo diría, viendo su aspecto apacible. Su mujer, Alexandra, era una Yaxley, lo cual significaba que contaba con un mortífago como pariente, su tío. Draco había tratado a éste último durante la guerra y, aunque no había sido de los peores, lo odiaba tanto como al resto. Sin embargo, intentó olvidarse de aquello cuando la saludaba; habría sido demasiado irónico que precisamente él sintiera aprensión al relacionarse con parientes de mortífagos.

A una de las mujeres, alta y atractiva, sólo la conocía de vista y su corazón dio un brinco al encontrársela en aquel salón. Era Sienna Bullard, la directora de El Profeta. Si ella estaba allí, aquel grupo contaba con mucho más apoyo del que pensaba. Bien mirado, los Malfoy no habían recibido ningún ataque de su periódico desde que ella había tomado el mando.

Junto a ella había un hombre algo más joven que debía de ser su hermano, ya que el parecido era notable. Enseguida se lo presentaron como Gray Bullard. También era atractivo, y Draco no pudo evitar recorrer su cuerpo discretamente con la mirada mientras se despertaba una suave añoranza dentro de él. Desde que había conocido a Astoria no había vuelto a desear realmente a ninguna mujer, pero a veces algún hombre hacía que su piel gritara con ganas de mejillas rasposas y cuerpos duros.

Draco saludó entonces a Hiram Rookwood, al que ya conocía de haber hecho un par de negocios juntos. Su hermano mayor había sido uno de los peores mortífagos de Voldemort, pero él y su hermana pequeña habían ayudado a bastantes magos de origen muggle durante la guerra y nadie les echaba en cara su apellido. Rookwood era, además, el propietario de los Tornado Turnhill. Sólo media docena de equipos tenían dueños –los otros pertenecían a los socios del club- y Draco los envidiaba a los seis. Aun así, su presencia era tranquilizadora y disipó sus últimas dudas; aquello no podía estar relacionado con los ideales de los mortífagos si Rockwood estaba allí. Fuera lo que fuera lo que pretendían, tenía que ser legal.

La reunión la cerraba una mujer de su edad a la que no había visto nunca, Medea Key. Su acento australiano explicaba por qué no la conocía de nada. Tenía unos ojos muy negros que a Draco le hicieron pensar en Snape, pero su rostro, sin llegar a ser bello, resultaba agradable. El modo en que Rookwood y ella permanecían cerca el uno del otro le hizo comprender que eran pareja, aunque eso no era de dominio público. La mujer de Rookwood había muerto diez años atrás tras una larga enfermedad y a él nunca se le había visto emparejado con nadie. A Draco le llamó mucho la atención que hubiera alguien, después de todo: los sangrepuras en general y los Slytherin en particular no solían volver a emparejarse cuando enviudaban. No era ninguna regla, ni siquiera una tradición; más bien se trataba de que no volvían a enamorarse. Por supuesto, había excepciones, y la más notable era Chiara Zabini, la madre de su amigo Blaise. Claro que ella, como todo el mundo sabía, pero nadie podía demostrar, mataba a sus maridos, así que quizás no era un buen ejemplo.

Una vez hechas las presentaciones pasaron al comedor para cenar. Draco sabía que no hablarían de nada realmente importante hasta que hubieran acabado con los postres, pero aprovechó para reunir otro tipo de información y tratar de adelantar acontecimientos. A excepción de los hermanos Bullard y Medea Key, los otros eran Slytherin con expedientes razonablemente limpios; el suyo era, con toda probabilidad, el más problemático de todos. Y podía entender qué les había llevado allí. Todos eran poderosos, a su manera, pero no contaban con verdaderos apoyos dentro del grupo que actualmente ostentaba el poder.

La única explicación plausible era que querían presentar a uno de ellos como oponente de Shacklebolt en las elecciones del año siguiente. Draco reprimió una mirada todavía resentida hacia Montague: ¿se había divertido mucho el muy bastardo haciéndole creer que podía tratarse de algo peligroso? Porque no había otra razón para no decirle desde el principio de qué iba realmente todo aquello

Sin embargo, la cuestión más inmediata era cuál de todos ellos podía alzarse como rival del ministro. El Wizengamot le había estado ratificando en el puesto cada cinco años, como era habitual, en parte porque nunca se había presentado otro candidato capaz de hacerle sombra. Pero después de veinte años, debía de haber un grupo deseoso de cambios, miembros del Wizengamot que habían ido acumulando pequeños descontentos. ¿Podrían acabar apoyando a algunos de los invitados de Montague?

Su mejor apuesta era Rookwood. Montague era ambicioso, pero ni estaba tan bien situado ni tenía tanto carisma; alguien como Rookwood, además, no lo aceptaría como líder. No, el candidato tenía que ser Rookwood. A pesar de su apellido, su reputación era intachable. La gente lo consideraba alguien familiar, gracias a su actividad al frente de los Tornado. Tenía un aspecto algo patriarcal que le sentaba bien, le daba aspecto de ser tranquilo y capaz. Y había algo especialmente adulador en el modo en el que Montague se dirigía a él. Sienna Bullard también estaba en una buena posición, pero la gente la conocía mucho menos y el Wizengamot reaccionaría fríamente si Bullard usara su periódico para hacer campaña contra Shacklebolt y a la vez quisiera presentarse para Ministra de Magia. Y los otros invitados tenían aún menos carisma que Montague.

-Señor Malfoy, ¿puedo preguntarle por qué su mujer y usted han vivido fuera de Inglaterra tanto tiempo? –le preguntó Sienna, durante la cena.

-Bueno, en realidad yo venía aquí varias veces al mes para llevar los negocios de mi familia. Pero cuando nació nuestro primer hijo, nos dimos cuenta de que no queríamos que creciera oyendo hablar continuamente de la guerra.

No era del todo cierto, pero se acercaba bastante.

-Ha empezado Hogwarts este año, ¿no?

-Sí, está en primero, en Slytherin –contestó, pensando que en unos días tendría a Scorpius de vuelta, aunque fuera sólo durante las vacaciones de Pascua. Todos lo echaban de menos.

-¿Le está gustando?

Draco se acordó de la carta que McGonagall les había enviado afirmando que había hablado con Longbottom, que todo había sido un lamentable malentendido y que estaba segura de que no volvería a suceder. Todo basura, claro. McGonagall estaba intentando evitar que removieran más aquel asunto. Pero al menos Scorpius les había confirmado que Longbottom no había vuelto a hacer comentarios de esos en clase.

-En general, sí. Siempre ha sido buen estudiante y está con gente a la que conoce desde que era muy pequeño, así que… Usted no tiene hijos, ¿verdad?

No pensaba ser el único que contestara preguntas aquella noche. Pero a ella no pareció importarle.

-No, nunca me han gustado mucho los niños. Confiamos en Gray para que mantenga la estirpe Bullard.

Draco y ella miraron al joven, que alzó irónicamente su copa de vino.

-Gray Bullard, semental.

Draco se felicitó a sí mismo por no haber dejado caer su tenedor en ese momento.

-Bueno, es un trabajo duro, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo –replicó, con tono también irónico.

-_Duro_, desde luego –convino Gray, con una pequeña risa.

Había más complicidad masculina de vestuario que coqueteo en aquella broma, pero Draco no pudo evitar paladear mentalmente la palabra "duro" como si fuera una golosina.

-Gray, no estamos en Francia –dijo su hermana, con desaprobación no del todo sincera.

Draco se reprochó a sí mismo estar distrayéndose tanto con las monerías del atractivo Gray Bullard porque incluso un flirteo inofensivo estaba fuera de lugar en aquella cena y se concentró únicamente en Sienna y en la mujer de Rookwood, que también estaba muy cerca de él. Astoria, por su parte, charlaba animadamente con Montague y Cattermole, y por el tono de voz cualquiera diría que estaban hablando de moda o de el último chisme de Corazón de Bruja, pero Draco sabía que cuando se marcharan de allí, su mujer tendría una buena porción de observaciones inteligentes que hacerle.

Para cuando terminaron el postre, estaba deseando que hablaran ya de lo que les había llevado hasta allí. Pero aún tuvieron que esperar al café, y luego al brandy. Sólo entonces, por fin, Montague se decidió a sacar el tema.

-Rookwood, ¿es cierto que el Wizengamot va a rechazar mañana la enmienda a la ley sobre delitos de menores?

Draco sabía perfectamente de qué ley se trataba; Shacklebolt la había introducido nueve años atrás a instancias de Hermione Granger. Según esa ley, todos los mayores de quince años que cometieran delitos graves –robo de magia, asesinato, intento de asesinato o violación- podían ser condenados a Azkaban, aunque sólo por un periodo máximo de cinco años y en unas condiciones distintas, más laxas, a las de los presos adultos. Draco también sabía que él había sido, al menos en parte, la causa de que Granger propusiera esa ley; él había sido juzgado por haber colaborado con Voldemort una vez cumplidos los diecisiete años, pero no por haber introducido a los mortífagos en Hogwarts ni por haber intentado asesinar a Dumbledore ni nada de aquel horrible sexto año. Astoria le había acusado de ser paranoico hasta que Granger había usado su caso como ejemplo en una de sus intervenciones; entonces había tenido que darle la razón.

Pero en el mundo mágico no existía la tradición de encarcelar a los menores de edad –había excepciones con los que no eran enteramente humanos, pero eso era todo- y bastante gente se había sentido incómoda con esa ley. Un grupo de magos había estado presionando últimamente en el Wizengamot para rebajar la pena máxima a dos años, pero por lo que el propio Rookwood admitió, no habían tenido éxito.

-Mis colegas parecen pensar que oponerse a enviar a un muchacho de quince años a Azkaban, aunque sea sólo durante cinco años, equivale a apoyar que los adolescentes comentan delitos.

Draco no dijo nada. Era incapaz de entender el concepto de ley sin aplicar un doble rasero –uno para él y los suyos y otro para el resto del mundo- y sólo le molestaba aquel asunto en concreto porque era un mensaje personal de Granger.

-Nuestras leyes se parecen cada vez más a las de los muggles –comentó Sienna, con más pesar que desprecio-. Hasta ahora, la única pena para menores de edad era prohibir la magia durante un periodo de uno a tres años, ¿no?

El comentario puso nervioso a Draco, que había pasado dos años sin varita; el primero, como parte de su condena y el segundo porque Ollivander se negaba a venderle una y él tenía prohibido todavía dejar el país. Por supuesto podría haber sido muchísimo peor, pero no le gustaba que hablaran de algo que se lo recordaba.

-La pena puede ser a perpetuidad en el caso de magos semi-humanos, como ocurrió con Hagrid, el guardabosques de Hogwarts –puntualizó Cattermole.

-En todo caso, la raíz del problema está en esta especie de dictadura moral que parece reinar en el Wizengamot –dijo Rookwood-. Da la sensación de que la única posición moral válida es la del grupo de Shacklebolt. Muchos de mis colegas no se atreven a oponerse con más fuerza a sus decisiones porque temen ser acusados de simpatizar con ideales mortífagos.

-Precisamente, precisamente –dijo Montague-. Pero nadie puede acusarte a ti de eso.

Así que no se había equivocado, era Rookwood…

-Fíjese en usted, Malfoy –dijo el propio Rookwood, pillando a Draco desprevenido-. Todos los que nos dedicamos a los grandes negocios sabemos perfectamente que la fortuna Malfoy es uno de los motores de nuestra economía. Y sin embargo, hoy por hoy, su influencia en el Wizengamot es prácticamente nula. Estoy seguro de que le gustaría ver formarse un gobierno donde sus méritos se reconocieran debidamente.

A Draco no le hizo mucha gracia que le señalaran su delicada posición en el mundo mágico, pero sabía que era inevitable que se hablara de ello antes o después y al menos parecía ser sin ánimo de ofender.

-Nada me gustaría más. Lamentablemente, el apellido Malfoy aún no es bien recibido en los círculos políticos.

-Todos podemos contribuir a ese cambio de un modo u otro –replicó Rookwood, esbozando una sonrisa. Draco comprendió que tampoco se había equivocado en eso: buscaban su dinero. Rookwood tenía una fortuna respetable, pero no como para costearse él solo su propia campaña política sin que le doliera-. Le seré franco, Malfoy. Shacklebolt ha sido un buen ministro, pero su momento ya ha pasado. Y me temo que sus intenciones son mantenerse en el cargo hasta que Harry Potter muestre interés por su sillón. Sólo siento admiración por el señor Potter, pueden creerme, pero no creo que tenga cualidades para ser Ministro de Magia. Es un hombre de acción, no un hombre de Estado. Tenemos que ofrecer una alternativa razonable a Shacklebolt antes de llegar a ese punto.

Oír aquella posibilidad en labios de alguien que no pertenecía a su círculo más cercano hizo que Draco sintiera una especie de apretón en el estómago.

-Y esa alternativa es usted.

Rookwood se encogió de hombros, nada acomplejado.

-Conozco el Wizengamot y sé que actualmente, cualquier otro hipotético candidato sería más de lo mismo. Yo estoy interesado en el progreso, pero no considero que eso signifique adoptar costumbres muggles. Y tengo en cuenta otras cosas, aparte del papel que cada uno tuvo en una guerra sucedida hace ya veinte años. Conozco mis posibilidades, Malfoy, y sé que puedo conseguirlo. Quizás no en las elecciones del año que viene, pero sí en las siguientes. Y le aseguro que cuando llegue al cargo, no olvidaré quién estuvo a mi lado desde el principio.

* * *

Draco y Astoria no regresaron inmediatamente a Malfoy manor. Draco sabía que sus padres estarían esperándoles para saber qué había pasado en la cena y él quería hablar tranquilamente con su mujer antes de contárselo a ellos, así que se fueron a dar un paseo por las afueras de Hogsmeade.

Draco le había pedido a Rookwood un par de días para pensar si se comprometía a apoyar financieramente su campaña, un apoyo que tendría que ser secreto hasta que el propietario de los Tornado estuviera en una posición más sólida. Aquello parecía la oportunidad para recuperar su reputación que habían estado esperando todos aquellos años. Y sin embargo, no se fiaba del todo, no al cien por cien. Todo el futuro político de Rookwood podía irse al cuerno si averiguaban prematuramente que estaba aliado con los Malfoy. ¿Por qué correr ese riesgo cuando podía conseguir dinero de otras fuentes?

-¿Qué piensas de todo esto? –le preguntó a Astoria.

Ella meditó un poco.

-Yo creo que es una buena oportunidad, Draco. Si cuenta con el apoyo de El Profeta, tiene muchísimas posibilidades. Sienna Bullard parece una mujer muy inteligente. Y lo mismo puede decirse de Medea Key, aunque intentara pasar desapercibida durante toda la noche. Creo que Rookwood se está rodeando de gente muy válida y, sobre todo, de opiniones moderadas. No es un equipo que pueda generar rechazo en los magos y brujas que están deseando una alternativa a Shacklebolt.

-Excepto por nosotros.

-Tampoco estamos en contacto con todo el mundo mágico. Quizás el apellido Malfoy no tenga tanta mala fama como pensamos que aún tiene, quizás sea un riesgo que Rookwood está dispuesto a correr. La verdad es que por lo que me contó Medea, Rookwood parece sentir una sincera admiración por ti.

-Venga ya…

No se trataba de que estuviera bajo de auto-estima, que no lo estaba. Pero Rookwood y él apenas se conocían y por otro lado, ¿qué iba a decirle esa mujer a Astoria? Si querían el dinero Malfoy, dirían que lo consideraban maravilloso, fuera verdad o no.

-Pues parecía sincera. Dice que desde que Rookwood empezó a pensar en presentarse a ministro de magia te quiso en su equipo, que le impresionaste la primera vez que hizo negocios contigo. Y tu apoyo puede acarrearle los votos de gran parte de nuestra gente.

-Es un Slytherin –dijo él-. La mayoría de los Slytherin le votarán para deshacerse de Shacklebolt tanto si le apoyamos nosotros como si no.

Astoria lo miró con extrañeza.

-Draco, eras tú quién quería ir a la cena. Parecías deseoso de saber qué estaban planeando. ¿Por qué tienes dudas ahora?

Draco intentó encontrar una respuesta lógica, pero no encontraba ninguna. Quizás, sencillamente, hacía tiempo que no esperaba nada bueno del mundo mágico.

-No lo sé. Puede que porque Rookwood tendría más posibilidades sin nosotros. Y aunque he de admitir que no me lo imagino haciendo nada parecido, le viene demasiado bien que estén ocurriendo todas estas desapariciones.

Astoria lo miró con un ligero sobresalto.

-¿Rookwood? –Meneó la cabeza-. No, no puede ser. Ayer te habría dicho que era una posibilidad, pero sabiendo que Rookwood está implicado… Y con los demás pasa lo mismo. No puedo imaginármelos haciendo algo así. Tú y yo sabemos perfectamente cómo es la gente capaz de hacer algo así, y ellos no son de ese modo.

A Draco no le costó captar la indirecta hacia su padre, pero Astoria también hablaba del padre de su cuñado, de los padres de algunas de sus amigas; se limitaba a constatar un hecho. Y tenía su parte de razón, porque había una veta de crueldad en su padre que no había visto en Rookwood, en nadie de esa cena excepto quizás en el propio Montague. Por otro lado, el tema de las desapariciones había salido durante la velada y los comentarios que habían hecho, teñidos de preocupación y disgusto, parecían propios de personas completamente inocentes.

-Supongo que no.

Ella le dio la mano y se la apretó para darle ánimos.

-A lo mejor es verdad lo que dice Medea y no quiere hacerlo sin nosotros, Draco. A lo mejor se ha dado cuenta de que tienes más cabeza para los negocios que el resto del ministerio y piensa que le conviene tenerte cerca.

Después de pensarlo un poco más, Draco suspiró.

-Nunca me perdonaría no haberlo intentado.-Entonces le cogió la mano y se la apretó cariñosamente-. Está bien, nos arriesgaremos.

Ella sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Después sus ojos se entornaron y su boca esbozó una sonrisita algo peligrosa.

-Hablando de riesgos, _amor_, procura no acercarte demasiado a Gray Bullard o me enfadaré de verdad.

Draco dio un respingo sorprendido por lo imprevisto del comentario, y luego se echó a reír por lo bajo, sin una pizca de vergüenza.

-Mirar un poco no le hace daño a nadie.

-Mientras sea _sólo_ mirar…

La advertencia iba mitad en serio, mitad en broma; Draco decidió hacer más caso de la segunda mitad y abrió mucho los ojos fingiéndose sorprendido.

-¿Qué? ¿Es que no quieres hacer un trío? No me negarás que es guapo.

Astoria soltó un pequeño resoplido de risa.

-Pervertido…

Draco sonrió y luego le pasó los brazos por la cintura.

-Bueno, me tomaré como un cumplido que después de trece años de matrimonio aún te pongas celosa por mí.

Ella sonrió también, pero no le siguió la broma, sino que se lo quedó mirando con ojos que expresaban más curiosidad que otra cosa.

-¿Lo echas de menos? Me refiero a acostarte con chicos.

Draco la conocía bien como para saber que no corría ningún riesgo por ser sincero.

-Alguna vez, pero no tanto como para olvidarme de que te quiero. Y de que me castrarías si te enteraras.

Astoria se echó a reír abiertamente.

-Buena respuesta.-Entonces le puso la mano en la nuca y le besó con más pasión que antes. Cuando se separaron, su expresión era decidida, retadora-. Todo saldrá bien, Draco, ya lo verás. Rookwood es un digno rival para Shacklebolt y cuando gane, nosotros estaremos allí con él.

* * *

Narcissa escuchó las noticias con creciente satisfacción. Como el resto de la familia, había temido que se tratara de algún otro grupo de magos deseosos de emular al bastardo mestizo de Tom Riddle, pero por lo que Draco y Astoria contaban, se trataba de algo absolutamente legal, gracias a Merlín. Una mirada a Lucius le bastó para darse cuenta de que él estaba pensando lo mismo que ella. Si Rookwood llegaba al cargo y Draco formaba parte de su círculo… bien, eso sería todo, misión cumplida. Después de más de veinte años, recuperarían la posición que habían perdido durante la guerra. Oh, por supuesto, habría aún mucha gente que los odiaría o los despreciaría, pero no los que importaban, no los que estaban _arriba_.

Ni ella ni Lucius necesitaban que nadie les dijera que debían obrar con cautela. Rookwood había dado señales de querer apoyar a Draco, pero si le había escogido a él y no a Lucius, si ellos dos no habían sido invitados a esa cena, era por algo. Fuera de los círculos estrictamente financieros, la reputación de su marido todavía era pésima. Y ellos no iban a ser tan estúpidos como para echar a perder la oportunidad de rehabilitar el nombre familiar tratando de tener un papel visible en todo aquello. No, esa guerra la tenían que librar Draco y Astoria porque eran los únicos que podían hacerlo; ella y Lucius sólo podían aconsejarles.

Cuando por fin se fueron a dormir, los dos estaban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Narcissa se metió en la cama y observó cómo Lucius hacía lo mismo. Le gustaba cómo había envejecido: de perfil le recordaba vagamente a uno de esos severos emperadores romanos. No era un hombre fácil y la vida con él no había sido exactamente la que ella había imaginado cuando había aceptado su propuesta de matrimonio, pero no se arrepentía de haberse casado con él, no lo había hecho nunca. Y le amaba, con sus defectos y sus virtudes; habían sido compañeros en demasiadas batallas para imaginar siquiera la vida sin el otro.

-¿En qué piensas? –le preguntó ella, acariciándole el cabello plateado.

-En Draco.-Narcissa arqueó una ceja, pero no dijo nada, sólo esperó a que continuara hablando-. Sabes que nunca he entendido del todo los pasos que daba, el camino que seguía. Pero… parece que él sí sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

-Draco nunca ha sido como tú, Lucius –dijo ella, no por primera vez-. Sólo intentaba serlo. Pero todos lo hacemos mejor cuando seguimos nuestro propio camino.

Lucius se quedó callado un rato. Narcissa no necesitaba ahora que le dijera en qué estaba pensando, porque se lo imaginaba. Lucius se consideraba responsable de la caída de la familia y su orgullo, su ambición y el amor que sentía hacia ellos le impulsaba a querer solucionarlo; tener que dejarlo en manos de Draco iba en contra de todo lo que era. Lo haría, porque sabía que no tenían más remedio, pero eso no quería decir que lo aceptara de buena gana.

-Me gustaría poder hacer más –dijo al fin, probando que ella no se equivocaba en sus suposiciones.

Narcissa se inclinó casi de un modo protector y lo besó.

-Lo sé.- Su marido no dijo nada. Narcissa se recostó un poco contra él, apoyando su mejilla en su hombro y una mano en su estómago, tan liso y duro como cuando tenía veinte años. Los Malfoy rara vez engordaban con la edad; si llegaban a viejos, cosa que no sucedía a menudo, acababan convertidos en ancianos flacos y apergaminados. Lucius la abrazó también, aunque aún tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba al frente-. Aún nos queda más de media vida por delante. Y en ese tiempo pueden pasar aún muchas cosas. Estoy absolutamente convencida de que es demasiado pronto para considerarnos a nosotros mismos oficialmente retirados del juego.

Lucius bajó un momento la vista y suspiró casi imperceptiblemente. Después se giró hacia ella y la miró a los ojos.

-A veces sospecho que usas la Legeremancia conmigo, Cissy.

Narcissa esbozó una sonrisa.

-Treinta y nueve años de matrimonio son casi tan eficaces como la Legeremancia.-Él le devolvió la sonrisa y Narcissa le acarició la mejilla-. Lo más importante ahora es asegurarnos de que Rookwood no tiene nada que ver con las desapariciones. Si se nos relacionara con eso estaríamos definitivamente acabados.

Precisamente porque sabía que Lucius anhelaba devolverles la posición que habían tenido antes de la guerra, Narcissa no descartaba la posibilidad de que pudiera coquetear de nuevo con el bando incorrecto si pensaba que aquello podía ser beneficioso para ellos. Era una posibilidad muy pequeña, pero existía, y la advertencia no estaba de más. Lucius, sin embargo, rechazó su inquietud con una mueca despectiva.

-Por favor… Rookwood sería incapaz de tomar un riesgo semejante. Ya se lo he dicho antes a Draco; ¿no te das cuenta de que son demasiadas desapariciones, demasiadas posibilidades de que algo salga mal y los Aurores lo descubran? Y eso por no hablar de que Rookwood, sencillamente, no es de esa clase de hombres.

Narcissa aceptó el reproche implícito en sus palabras con inusitada mansedumbre, pues estaba satisfecha con la reacción de Lucius. Si su marido hubiera pensado que Rookwood era capaz de organizar esas desapariciones, si hubiera sabido algo al respecto, su respuesta habría sido otra.

En la vida uno tenía que arriesgarse, que apostar. Ellos lo habían hecho y habían perdido. Lo que más le dolía era haber arrastrado a Draco con ellos; Narcissa nunca se había sentido culpable por nada hasta que vio a su hijo en peligro, torturado por Voldemort. Pero cuando uno perdía, se levantaba, se recomponía lo mejor que podía y volvía a apostar. Eso era la vida. Y había llegado el momento de arriesgar de nuevo.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18 **Pascua**

Harry llevaba echando de menos a James y a Albus desde Navidad, pero tres días después de su llegada, se sintió agradecido por tener un trabajo que le alejara un poco de casa. No recordaba que tener a los dos chicos allí supusiera tanto alboroto; debía de haber perdido práctica.

Aun así, era en ellos en quien pensaba mientras repasaba unos informes sobre delitos menores. James estaba totalmente obsesionado con hacer el Patronus; Ginny y él habían tenido que prohibirle que practicara más de una hora seguida porque, a pesar del chocolate, acababa agotado. De momento no había conseguido más resultados que un débil resplandor en su varita. Harry no necesitaba ver los ojos frustrados de su hijo mayor para saber que estaba intentando seguir sus pasos y que le daba rabia no conseguirlo. Siempre había sido así, incluso de pequeño. Harry no quería que James se sintiera en la obligación de emularlo en todo –de hecho, lo último que deseaba es que se metiera en los mismos líos que él-, pero no sabía si era algo propio de la edad. ¿No se suponía que todos los adolescentes pensaban que sus padres eran unos infelices que no sabían nada sobre nada?

Albus, por el contrario, nunca había sentido tal impulso, pero también había empezado a cambiar. Estaba más pendiente de lo que hablaban las personas mayores y ahora tendía a enfrentarse directamente a James cuando éste le fastidiaba un poco, en vez de acudir a él o a Ginny para que lo resolvieran. Harry se preguntó en qué clase de adolescente se convertiría y sintió una punzada de pena mezclada con vértigo al darse cuenta de lo pronto que crecían.

Harry miró la foto de su familia que tenía sobre la mesa. Su familia… Aún podía sonreír simplemente por pensar que tenía una verdadera familia. En la foto, Lily era un bebé de sólo unos días, un bultito pequeñito y de cabello rojo en brazos de Ginny, que estaba sentada en una mecedora. Junto a ella, uno a cada lado, Albus y James miraban a su nueva hermanita con los ojos muy abiertos. Él estaba de pie tras la mecedora, un poco inclinado hacia ellos. De vez en cuando, intercambiaba una mirada con Ginny y se daban un beso suave y tierno.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta le hicieron salir de su ensimismamiento y alzar la vista en esa dirección.

-Adelante.

Chloe y Pete Draper entraron en su despacho. El segundo era un BIM alto, de pelo oscuro, un poco más mayor que Harry. Draper era uno de los pocos Aurores que se había pasado al nuevo departamento; no era un experto en informática como la mayoría de sus compañeros, pero sabía usar los ordenadores y tenía un buen instinto para la investigación. En aquel momento llevaba unos papeles en la mano; eso, más la expresión que llevaban él y Chloe, hizo que Harry comprendiera que habían encontrado algo.

-Tenemos noticias de nuestro rubio misterioso –anunció Chloe.

Draper le entregó los papeles a Harry.

-Se llama Ben Churchill, treinta y cuatro años, asesor de ventas en Harrod´s sin antecedentes –explicó el BIM, antes de que Harry pudiera siquiera empezar a leer-. Su desaparición fue denunciada hace dos días por su padre.

-¿Un muggle?

-Sí.

Con razón todas las respuestas que habían recibido de las oficinas de aurores extranjeras habían sido negativas. Harry leyó rápidamente la fotocopia de la breve noticia del Times que hablaba del caso y otra con el informe preliminar de la policía. Carecían de pistas, como siempre, pero resultaba significativo que hubieran encontrado su piso cerrado a cal y canto por dentro. Si habían ido a por él a su casa, y Harry pensaba que era así, probablemente lo había hecho un mago, o al menos, un grupo de gente que contaba con la ayuda de un mago.

Y esto parecía confirmar la teoría de que muggles y magos estaban trabajando juntos en ese asunto.

-¿Habéis mandado a alguien a su casa?

-Sí –contestó Chloe-. A Robards y a Beckett.

John Beckett era un BIM de veintiocho años, casi tan hábil tratando con muggles como Miriam Siegel. Harry asintió, dando su aprobación a aquel movimiento, pero de todos modos, quería ver esa casa con sus propios ojos.

-Iré a echar un vistazo –dijo, buscando la dirección en la ficha de la policía para memorizarla.

Ben Churchill vivía cerca en Holloway, muy cerca del estadio de fútbol del Arsenal. Cuando Harry se Apareció en su piso, se identificó inmediatamente para evitar que Robards y Beckett lo frieran a conjuros y después les preguntó si habían descubierto algo ya. Los agentes sólo llevaban allí unos minutos, así que no podían ofrecerle gran cosa.

-Su ordenador no está –dijo Beckett-. Se lo debe de haber llevado la policía para investigarlo, pero creo que nosotros también deberíamos echarle un vistazo. Puede que encontremos allí algo que nos ayude a entender de qué va todo esto.

-Enviaré a alguien a que lo copie todo. –Un equipo combinado entre un Auror y un BIM podía conseguir ese disco duro en cuestión de horas-. ¿Algo más?

-Hemos empezado a buscar algún rastro de magia, pero sólo hemos tenido tiempo de examinar el comedor. Está limpio.

-Os ayudaré. Miraré en su despacho.

Mientras escudriñaba esa habitación, buscando por igual rastros de magia como pistas que los policías podían haber pasado por algo, Harry se preguntó de qué podía tratar todo aquello. ¿Se había escondido Churchill con sus cómplices, magos o muggles, o había "desaparecido" también porque, de algún modo, se había convertido en un riesgo? Incluso consideró la posibilidad de que aquel cabello fuera una simple coincidencia y hubiera llegado allí por casualidad, aunque su supuesta desaparición lo hacía poco probable.

Había una minoría de magos que tenían una sensibilidad especial para percibir la magia en los otros. A menudo, aunque no siempre, se trataba de magos de bajo nivel, porque su propio y escaso poder no les ocultaba el poder de los demás, igual que alguien sin perfumar podría notar los olores ajenos mejor que alguien que estuviera envuelto en una nube de colonia. Harry, que era bastante poderoso, había ignorado durante mucho tiempo que tal cosa fuera posible; él, desde luego, no notaba nada. Pero suplía esa deficiencia con una buena cantidad de hechizos que le ayudarían a encontrar residuos mágicos si los había.

Estaba a punto de dar su búsqueda por terminada –ahí no había nada, aunque el tipo tenía un gusto interesante para las novelas- cuando Robards lo llamó desde la cocina. Harry lanzó un Finite Incantatem para detener el hechizo que estaba usando en ese momento y fue a reunirse con ella y con Beckett en la cocina.

-Aquí –señaló ella, frente a la nevera-. Aquí hay algo.

Harry lanzó uno de sus hechizos y entonces lo vio también. Era como una especie polvo verde que flotaba en el aire, aunque se trataba de algo mucho más complejo, por supuesto.

-Parece un Avada Kedavra –dijo Harry.

-Entonces no se ha escapado… Lo han asesinado.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Robards, perpleja-. Nunca hemos encontrado restos de firmas mágicas en ningún otro de los escenarios de las desapariciones. Y por lo que sabemos, prefieren llevarse a sus víctimas vivas.

-Churchill no era simplemente una de sus víctimas –replicó Harry-. No si participó en la desaparición de Lyra Fisher.

-Hay otra posibilidad –dijo Robards, casi renuente-. Puede que Fisher averiguara antes que nosotros quién era el dueño de ese cabello rubio y decidiera tomarse la justicia por su mano.

-O quizás Churchill estaba acompañado; puede que mataran a la persona que estaba con él y que él se fuera voluntariamente con los criminales o fuera secuestrado.

-No podemos descartar nada –asintió Harry, anotando mentalmente que tenían que pedirle a Fisher que hiciera un hechizo delante de ellos para que pudieran comprobar si sus firmas mágicas coincidían. Por supuesto, aquello en sí mismo no era una prueba concluyente. Los miembros de la misma familia solían tener firmas mágicas muy parecidas, y un mago que usara una varita distinta a la suya también podía modificar sus huellas. Pero era algo-. Registrad ese rastro para que los Inefables se ocupen de él y sigamos buscando. Tiene que haber otro rastro de magia en algún sitio.

Era imposible hacer desaparecer un cuerpo humano, ya fuera muggle o mágico, con un Evanesco; era un hechizo que sólo funcionaba bien con objetos o seres vivos de pequeño tamaño, como ratones o insectos. Y Harry no se imaginaba a los agresores cargando con un cadáver en su escoba. Tenían que haberlo sacado de allí con la Aparición o con un Traslador y en ambos casos habría dejado rastros.

Casi una hora después lo encontraron. Fue en su dormitorio, casi junto a la cama. A Harry no se le ocurría ninguna razón para que movieran el cuerpo de Churchill desde la cocina a su habitación, pero eso tampoco era muy importante. Lo que importaba era que tenían otra muestra de firma mágica igual que la primera y que, esta vez sí, estaban un poco más cerca de encontrar a los responsables.

Cuando Harry regresó a casa, se encontró con una escena inusualmente plácida. James estaba en su cuarto escuchando música a un volumen aceptable, Albus estaba haciendo los deberes de vacaciones en el comedor, Lily jugaba con su puffskein –aunque ya empezaba a decir que era demasiado mayor para tener un puffskein- y Ginny estaba en la cocina, preparando el té.

-Hola.

-Hola, Harry –dijo ella, sonriéndole y dándole un beso rápido-. Eh, pareces animado. ¿Habéis atrapado a algún malo?

-No, pero hemos descubierto un par de cosas sobre las desapariciones. El mago rubio que buscábamos no es realmente un mago, sino un muggle.

-¡Un muggle! –repitió Ginny, asombrada-. Pero… ¡eso es imposible! Los muggles ni siquiera pueden ver la mayoría de nuestras casas.

-Si forman parte de un grupo en el que también hay magos, sí –replicó Harry.

Ginny abrió aún más los ojos.

-Espera… ¿quieres decir muggles y magos juntos? ¿Lo dices en serio?

Harry asintió, pero luego le dirigió una mirada de advertencia, recordando que su mujer era, al fin y al cabo, periodista.

-Ni una palabra de esto en El Profeta, ¿eh?

-¿Estás loco? – exclamó ella, como si eso fuera lo último en su lista-. Merlín, Harry si la gente se entera de esto… Puede ser horrible, ¿no te das cuenta? Muchos lo usarán como excusa para reavivar los prejuicios contra los muggles.

-Sí, ya me lo imagino –dijo Harry, apretándole la mano para calmarla-. Pero mira, de momento es sólo una posibilidad. Y si es verdad, no quiero que ellos sepan que nosotros sabemos que son un grupo mixto porque así hay más probabilidades de que cometan un error.

Ginny se quedó callada unos segundos, pensativa. El té parecía haberse borrado por completo de su mente. Harry estaba un poco sorprendido por su reacción; Ginny no se impresionaba fácilmente, pero se había alarmado de verdad al oír que había muggles mezclados en aquel asunto, como si eso hubiera aumentado el peligro en uno u otro sentido.

-¿Y habéis encontrado a ese tipo?

Harry alargó la mano y cogió una de las pastas del té. Parecían caseras, así que Molly tenía que haber estado allí aquella tarde.

-Su familia anunció su desaparición hace un par de días, pero hemos ido a su apartamento esta tarde y parece ser que fue asesinado con un Avada Kedavra. Hemos encontrado dos muestras de firma mágica del mago que supuestamente lo mató.

Ginny parpadeó con expresión confundida.

-Espera, no lo entiendo. ¿Lo asesinaron? ¿Por qué iban a matarlo, si era uno de ellos?

-Hay muchas incógnitas aún –admitió Harry-. Sólo sabemos que sus padres han denunciado su desaparición y que alguien lanzó un Avada Kedavra en esa casa. Lo más fácil es sumar dos y dos y pensar que fue a él a quien mataron, pero como tú dices, era uno de ellos, en teoría, así que tampoco está tan claro. Todo este caso es un lío, si quieres que te diga la verdad.

-Ya lo veo… Pero bueno, ahora al menos tenéis una buena pista, ¿no? Seguro que eso os ayudará a resolver el caso.

-Eso espero. Los Inefables están examinando ahora mismo los dos rastros de magia. Con un poco de suerte, podrán decirnos algo sobre el mago o la bruja que estuvo en casa de Churchill.

Ella le dio otro beso rápido.

-Los atraparás, Harry. Sé que lo harás –dijo, ahora con confianza.

A pesar de sus palabras, Ginny parecía sentir cierto desasosiego, pero mientras terminaban juntos de preparar el té, se recuperó lo suficiente como para comentar que si encontraban a los responsables pronto todavía podrían ir al Baile de la Paz. Harry asintió; al principio no le había gustado demasiado el baile, porque las heridas estaban demasiado recientes y casi se sentía una traición celebrar algo cuando George, Remus, Tonks y tantos otros habían muerto en la guerra. El hecho de que entonces no se concibiera esa ocasión sin media hora de discursos de agradecimiento especialmente dedicados a él que le ponían de los nervios tampoco ayudaba. Pero el tiempo había ido cambiando las cosas y, con los años, ese baile se había convertido en un momento ideal para reunirse con todo el mundo. Personas que se habían marchado del país, o al menos pasaban gran parte de tiempo en el extranjero, como las gemelas Patil o Luna, que siempre andaba por los países más raros con su marido y los gemelos buscando animales exóticos o directamente imaginarios, volvían para el Baile de la Paz. Al día siguiente era habitual ir al cementerio a llevarle flores a los muertos, pero el dolor de sus ausencias se distraía con algo de resaca y los comentarios y chismes sobre lo que había pasado en el Baile.

Pronto estuvieron tomando el té todos juntos. James estaba concentrado en los pasteles, Albus seguía haciendo los deberes mientras mordisqueaba una galleta y Lily estaba intentando convencer a su madre para que le dejara hacerse los agujeros en las orejas y poder llevar pendientes, algo que Ginny le había prohibido hasta que tuviera al menos trece años.

-Papá, dile algo…

-Los pendientes no son para niñas pequeñas –dijo él, que también pensaba que era demasiado pronto para eso.

-No soy pequeña –protestó ella, con ojos traicionados-. Ya casi tengo diez años. Mamá, por favor…

-Cuando cumplas los trece –repitió Ginny con firmeza.

-Ninguna niña de mi curso lleva pendientes, Lily –intervino Albus, en tono consolador.

Antes de que Lily pudiera seguir insistiendo, las protecciones de la casa temblaron y, para sorpresa de todos, un Teddy Lupin que sólo llevaba unos pantalones a medio abrochar y tenía el resto de su ropa hecha un bulto contra su pecho se Apareció en el centro de su salón.

-¡Teddy! –exclamó Harry, atónito.

Su ahijado parecía un poco agitado, pero se recuperó al momento y sonrió con esa sonrisa que tenía cuando acababa de librarse de algún peligro por los pelos.

-Hola, tío Harry. Hola, tía Ginny. Hola, mocosos.

Harry miró a su familia. Ginny estaba de pie, con la varita en la mano y las cejas arqueadas por la sorpresa. Los dos chicos miraban a Teddy con la boca entreabierta. Lily, que parecía haberse olvidado por completo de los pendientes, estaba algo roja y se reía.

-¿Puedo saber… qué haces aquí a… a medio vestir? –dijo Harry, tan asombrado que las palabras le salían a trompicones.

-No quería Aparecerme en casa y encontrarme a la abuela tomando el té con alguna amiga –contestó Teddy, poniéndose la camisa. A juzgar por la expresión de su cara, cualquiera diría que consideraba de lo más normal del mundo Aparecerse en mitad de la casa de alguien medio en pelotas.

-Eso no responde exactamente a mi pregunta, ¿sabes?

Teddy les lanzó a los niños una mirada rápida de reojo y volvió a mirar a Harry con las cejas arqueadas y un brillo travieso en los ojos.

-¿De verdad quieres una respuesta directa delante de ellos?

Harry observó cómo se estaba abrochando la camisa y por fin sumó dos y dos.

-Oh, vaya…

Su ahijado permaneció imperturbable.

-Si la gente dice que no va a volver a casa hasta después de cenar no deberían regresar antes, ¿no te parece?

-¿Estabas con Victoire? –exclamó entonces James, con un interés que tenía poco que ver con la indignación que había sentido al ver a su prima mayor y a Teddy besándose en la estación el día en el que empezaba el curso. Estaba claro que su opinión sobre besos y demás había cambiado. Esta vez, el que parecía algo escandalizado era Albus. Lily seguía roja y presa de un ataque de risitas.

Ginny, que también parecía estar aguantándose la risa, miró a Harry.

-¿Por qué no os vais a hablar a tu despacho?

Harry asintió y le hizo una seña a su ahijado para que le siguiera. Teddy recogió la ropa que aún no se había puesto de encima de la silla y se fue con él. No parecía nada preocupado, lo cual significaba que había conseguido escaparse sin que Bill Weasley llegara a descubrir lo que él y su hija habían estado haciendo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó de todos modos, para escuchar su versión de los hechos.

Teddy se sentó para ponerse los calcetines. Harry lo observó con exasperado afecto; no podía estar enfadado mucho tiempo con él, ni siquiera cuando se lo merecía. Y aquel no parecía ser el caso, ya que estaba seguro de que cualquier cosa que hubiera pasado entre su ahijado y su sobrina, ambos mayores de edad, contaba con el beneplácito de ambos.

-Pues que estaba con Victoire en su casa y sus padres y sus hermanos han llegado varias horas antes de lo previsto –contestó el muchacho-. Menos mal que he podido Aparecerme aquí antes de que su padre entrara en el dormitorio.

A aquellas alturas, Harry ya sabía que la actitud de los Weasley acerca del sexo era bastante atípica para ser sangrepuras; exceptuando la absoluta naturalidad con la que aceptaban las relaciones homosexuales, a Harry le recordaban a una familia muggle normal y corriente, en la que los padres sabían que no podían evitar que sus hijos adolescentes empezaran a practicar el sexo, pero querían ser capaces al menos de poder engañarse a sí mismos y fingir que tal cosa no sucedía. Hermione le había explicado mucho tiempo atrás que los sangrepuras más tradicionales apenas habían recibido influencias cristianas y, por lo tanto, tenían una manera desprejuiciada de ver el sexo que podía sorprender, dada la compostura que guardaban en público. Pero Harry se sentía más identificado con las reglas de los Weasley, más familiares para él, aunque en su momento eso les hubiera obligado a Ginny y a él a aguzar el ingenio para poder acostarse juntos; habría encontrado bastante chocante que Arthur y Molly le hubieran dejado meterse tranquilamente en la cama de su hija.

Tampoco todos los Weasley eran iguales. George, Ginny y Charles eran más abiertos que sus hermanos, y que sus padres. Él, por su parte, sólo sabía con certeza que lo iba a pasar infernalmente mal cuando su pequeña y dulce Lily empezara a salir con chicos.

-Ay, Ted… Espero que al menos tengas cuidado.-El consejo era necesario, aunque él quizás no era la persona más adecuada para darlo, considerando que James había llegado a sus vidas a causa de un descuido suyo y de Ginny. Claro que ninguno de ellos había sido un adolescente entonces, mientras que Victoire todavía estaba en Hogwarts.

-Sí, sí, no te preocupes. Siempre usamos hechizos de protección.-Lo dijo como si ya llevaran bastante tiempo acostándose juntos, aunque habían empezado a salir a finales del verano anterior y mientras Victoire estaba en Hogwarts no podían verse. Quizás habían empezado a hacerlo durante las Navidades-. Los dos somos muy responsables.

Harry se mordió los labios, incapaz de decidir si debía decirle algo más o no. Ni siquiera sabía si era buena idea aconsejarle que fuera sincero con Bill; él y Ginny, desde luego, también se habían escondido de Arthur y Molly durante dos o tres años, en su momento. Incluso les había parecido emocionante. Claro que ellos habían tenido Grimmauld Place a mano, no habían tenido que arriesgarse a hacerlo en la Madriguera.

-Eso está bien –dijo al fin. Teddy le sonrió y Harry suspiró para sus adentros. ¿Qué si crecían rápido? Joder, vaya si crecían rápido. Aún podía acordarse del primer diente que se le había caído, de la primera vez que había volado en una escoba, tan pequeño que ni siquiera sabía andar bien. Y lo mismo podía decir de Victoire, cuyo nacimiento había sido lo único que realmente le había devuelto la alegría a Molly y a Arthur, a todo el clan, en realidad, tras la muerte de Fred-. ¿Quieres quedarte a tomar el té?

Teddy amplió su sonrisa.

-Claro, genial.

Harry tuvo que devolverle la sonrisa y los dos salieron del despacho para reunirse con el resto de la familia.

Al día siguiente, Harry presenció cómo Chloe interrogaba a Fisher a través de un espejo disimulado en la pared. Era una interrogadora buena; muchos Aurores ganaban por desgaste o porque resultaban lo bastante intimidantes, pero ella tenía especial habilidad para detectar discrepancias las respuestas que le daban los sospechosos. Aun así, Fisher negó convincentemente saber nada de la desaparición o asesinato de Ben Churchill.

-¿Estaría dispuesto a repetir su declaración con veritaserum?

Él meneó la cabeza.

-No, de momento, no.

Aquello no era raro. La situación de Fisher no era tan desesperada como para necesitar aferrarse a cualquier prueba de su inocencia y la mayoría de magos encontraban desagradable y humillante verse obligados a tomar la veritaserum, así que rechazar la poción no se consideraba necesariamente un indicio de culpabilidad. Harry pensó que a él tampoco le haría ninguna gracia; por mucho que los aurores se ciñeran a preguntas relacionadas con el caso, los sospechosos podían acabar parloteando de cualquier cosa y vertiendo cualquier secreto. Lo último que quería era contar lo de los horrorcruxes o, peor aún, lo que sentía a veces su cuerpo cuando andaba cerca de Cavan Broderick.

Y entonces miró a Fisher y se dio cuenta de que había una posibilidad que no habían explorado. Habían pensado que Fisher podía haber matado a Churchill para vengarse de él por haber matado a su mujer, pero quizás el motivo de su venganza era otro y aquel caso, después de todo, no tenía nada que ver con las desapariciones. Sin pensárselo dos veces, salió de aquella pequeña habitación anexa y entró a la sala de interrogatorios, justo cuando Fisher se preparaba ya para irse.

-¿Me permite un par de preguntas más? –preguntó, cortés, aunque realmente Fisher no tenía otra opción.

Fisher pareció un poco sobresaltado al verle llegar de pronto a la sala, pero asintió y se volvió a sentar en la silla.

-¿Qué quiere saber?

Harry lo miró directamente a los ojos y lo soltó sin más.

-Señor Fisher, ¿sabe usted si su mujer tenía una aventura?

Fisher dio un respingo y se lo quedó mirando con la boca entreabierta.

-¿Qué?

Una mirada rápida hacia Chloe hizo que Harry se diera cuenta de que su ayudante pensaba que habían sido unos idiotas por no considerar esa posibilidad, pero más valía tarde que nunca.

-¿Sabía usted si su mujer y Ben Churchill tenían una aventura? –insistió, atento a cualquier señal de mentira en su rostro.

Pero todo lo que se encontró fue confusión y agravio.

-¿Cómo se atreve a insinuar eso de mi mujer? –saltó, indignado-. ¿Eso es lo que piensan hacer? ¿Acusarme a mí porque son incapaces de encontrar a los verdaderos asesinos? ¿Para ocultar su incompetencia?

A Harry le molestó el ataque, pero mantuvo la calma.

-No le hemos acusado de nada, señor Fisher. Tranquilícese y responda a mi pregunta.

Fisher estaba aún enrabietado, pero contestó.

-No, por supuesto que mi mujer no me era infiel –dijo con voz tensa-. Ella me amaba y yo la amaba a ella.

Si estaba fingiendo su reacción, lo hacía demasiado bien como para que él pudiera notarlo. Chloe tampoco parecía sospechar de Fisher. Harry suspiró para sus adentros.

-Está bien, señor Fisher. Siento las molestias, pero comprenda que debemos examinar todas las posibilidades. Gracias de todos modos por contestar a nuestras preguntas.

Fisher le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos y salió de allí sin despedirse. Harry volvió a suspirar, esta vez abiertamente. Tendría suerte si aquello no terminaba volviéndose contra él.

-Era una posibilidad, jefe –le consoló Chloe-. Tenía que intentarlo.

-¿Tú también crees que es sincero?

-Lo parecía. Y ya interrogamos a toda la gente que veía normalmente a Lyra Fisher y nadie nos insinuó nunca que estuviera teniendo una aventura.

Harry pensó un poco. Ciertamente, Fisher parecía demasiado aturdido y desesperado por la desaparición de su mujer como para creerle culpable; no era eso lo que le había hecho entrar a la sala a hacerle esas preguntas, sino el simple hecho de que, como le había dicho, tenían que comprobar todas las opciones. Y su primera lealtad no era hacia él, sino hacia Lyra Fisher.

-Vuelve a enviar a alguien y que pregunten si les habló de algún muggle en particular o si parecía más interesada en ese mundo que antes.

Ella asintió.

-De acuerdo.

Harry regresó a su despacho y un rato después, le llegó el informe preliminar de la BIM respecto al disco duro de Ben Churchill. Esperaba encontrar algo –algo, lo que fuera-, pero las noticias no podían ser más desalentadoras. El disco duro había sido borrado por completo, posiblemente con un electroimán. Los expertos de la policía no habían podido rescatar nada y ellos tampoco se mostraban demasiado optimistas.

Se habría podido sentir más resignado ante aquella falta continua de pistas y resultados si la gente no siguiera desapareciendo y, posiblemente, muriendo.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19 **La Capa de Invisibilidad**

Al día siguiente de regresar a Hogwarts, Albus se escabulló hacia el establo para reunirse allí con Scorpius. Llegaba un poco tarde, así que esperaba encontrarlo ya en el altillo, pero no se veía a nadie. Albus dudó y después usó un Accio para hacer bajar la escalera de cuerda y poder asegurarse de que todas las cosas que habían dejado allá arriba seguían en su sitio.

Y entonces notó como si alguien le diera un capón en toda la cabeza.

-¡Au!-Albus miró a su alrededor, pero no vio a nadie. Entonces volvió a sentir otro golpe, pero esta vez oyó algo más también, el sonido suave de la ropa, una risita ahogada. Dudoso, sacó su varita-. ¿Quién hay ahí?

Entonces la cabeza de Scorpius apareció como flotando en el aire a un par de palmos de él, dándole un susto de muerte.

-¡Soy Voldemort! –exclamó, echándose a reír.

Albus lo fulminó con la mirada un segundo, lo llamó idiota y luego pasó a cosas más importantes.

-¡Tienes la capa!

Scorpius, asintiendo con evidente orgullo, se la quitó del todo, dejándose ver de cuerpo entero y se la pasó para que la examinara. Aunque él ya había visto antes la Capa de su padre, por supuesto. Pero era fantástico que se la hubieran regalado.

-Les dije si me lo podían adelantar, aunque aún falten un par de semanas para mi cumpleaños.

-Es genial.-Albus se cubrió con ella-. ¿Me ves?

-No.

Albus aprovechó para devolverle al menos uno de los capones que había recibido. Scorpius protestó, le agarró del borde de la Capa y tuvieron una pelea amistosa que se detuvo cuando estuvieron a punto de romperla. Súbitamente calmados, Scorpius la dobló con cuidado extra, como para compensar su anterior descuido, y subieron al altillo.

- Eh, ¿qué has hecho estas vacaciones?

Albus se encogió de hombros.

-No mucho, porque mis padres han estado muy liados. Fuimos al cine un par de veces y una tarde estuvimos volando cometas en Hogsmeade. Oh, y mi tía Hermione nos llevó a visitar el Museo Británico a mis primos y a mí. ¿Has estado allí? –Scorpius negó con la cabeza-. Tienen momias de verdad, armas de todas las épocas, estatuas de faraones y de criaturas extrañas, joyas… Pero lo mejor son las momias. Es una pasada, Scorp, tienes que ir.

-¿El Museo Británico? ¿Está en Londres?

-Sí.

-Bueno, se lo diré a mis padres en verano.

-¿Qué hiciste tú en Pascuas?

-Estuvimos cuatro días en Francia, visitando a algunos parientes, y el resto lo pasamos en Inglaterra.

-No sabía que tuvieras familia en Francia.

-Sí, una de las abuelas de mi abuelo Lucius era francesa, así que tengo una docena de primos lejanos por allí. Fue divertido. Oye, ¿tu hermano ha conseguido hacer el Patronus?

-No – De hecho, James estaba de bastante mal humor porque le había dicho a sus compañeros que sería capaz de hacerlo cuando volviera de sus vacaciones de Pascua y había tenido que reconocer que no lo había conseguido. Entonces Scorpius soltó una risita y Albus, molesto, le dio un empujón de advertencia-. No te rías de él.

Scorpius apretó los labios un segundo.

-Por culpa suya, tenemos que escondernos todo el rato. Y me llama mini-mortífago.

-Pero es mi hermano. Yo no hablo de tu familia, ¿verdad? Pues no hables tú de la mía. –Scorpius lo miró con ojos un poco turbulentos y Albus sintió un malestar diferente. No quería pelearse con él. Hogwarts no sería ni la mitad de divertido sin todas aquellas escapadas secretas y le había echado de menos todos esos días de Pascua, tanto como a Amal. Entonces suavizó su expresión y su tono, y lo hizo más conciliador-. Sabes que tengo razón, Scorpius. No se debe hablar mal de las familias de los demás.

Scorpius alzó las cejas.

-Podrías decírselo a Longbottom.

Albus no se esperaba aquella salida y recordó que Amal ya se lo había dicho mucho tiempo atrás y él no había querido verlo.

-Ya no lo hace, ¿no?

Scorpius esbozó una sonrisilla extraña.

-Claro que no, mis padres le obligaron a dejar de hacerlo.

Aquello le resultaba un poco difícil de creer, dado que Neville era todo un héroe y no lo imaginaba teniéndole miedo precisamente a los Malfoy. Pero notaba la tensión entre ellos e intuía que ponerlo en duda equivalía a que Scorpius se fuera de allí hecho una furia. De todos modos, Neville no era de su familia, aunque lo hubiera estado llamando tío hasta ese año, y a lo largo del curso se había ido desvaneciendo la imagen algo idealizada que tenía de él. Era injusto con los Slytherin y especialmente con Scorpius, y Albus había dejado de justificarlo en algún punto del camino.

-Bueno, de todos modos, eso lo hacía él, no yo. Yo nunca me he reído de nadie de tu familia, Sólo te estoy diciendo que no te rías tú de la mía.-Scorpius frunció un poco el ceño y no dijo nada, aunque a Albus le pareció que resoplaba un poquito y que eso significaba más o menos que había trato. Era el momento de pasar a otro tema-. Eh, oye, ¿sabes quién está raro otra vez? Urien Sutherland.

-Sí, hoy tenía cara de dolor de tripa. ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Ha hecho alguna cosa rara más?

A Albus le alegró que Scorpius también quisiera olvidarse ya de aquella discusión.

-Anoche estuvo llorando cuando creía que dormíamos.-No le preocupó que Scorpius pudiera contarlo y que los otros Slytherin se rieran de Urien; al fin y al cabo, no lo había hecho la primera vez, igual que tampoco él pensaba hablarle a nadie de la Capa de Invisibilidad-. Si vuelve a escaparse, ahora podemos usar la Capa para seguirlo.

Scorpius hizo un gesto poco entusiasmado.

-Al final será sólo que es un llorón que echa de menos su casa, igual que Watson.

-Venga ya… -exclamó Albus, un poco decepcionado al escuchar aquella teoría tan aburrida; sospechaba, además, que esa desgana quería decir que aún estaba un poco enfadado-. Watson no se va solo por ahí a hablar con personas misteriosas. Y no está siempre triste y callado, como Urien. Tiene que pasarle algo grave, algo que no sabemos.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, es un Gryffindor. Yo no puedo vigilarlo, tienes que ser tú.

-Claro, yo me encargo. Pero ¿me ayudarás?

Aunque dudó unos segundos, Scorpius asintió al final.

* * *

Desde que tenía la Capa en su poder, Scorpius había estado dándole vueltas a todas sus posibilidades. Sólo Morrigan y Damon, aparte de Albus, sabían que la tenía y les había hecho jurar solemnemente que no se lo dirían a nadie, fuera de la casa que fuera, ni siquiera a Gabriel. Scorpius no necesitaba que le explicaran que parte del valor de esa Capa radicaba en que sus enemigos no supieran que la tenía, y cuanta menos gente estuviera al corriente más difícil sería que la información llegara a oídos indebidos.

Mientras caminaba hacia el campo de quidditch para la clase de vuelo, observó a Watson. El niño había comprendido ya la sabiduría de proteger sus enseres de aseo con un hechizo, aunque Scorpius sabía que no los había puesto fuera de su alcance porque sospechara lo que le habían estado haciendo. Pero con la Capa se abría toda una nueva gama de venganzas que había que considerar cuidadosamente. La sensación de no poder relajarse ni siquiera en su Sala Común o su dormitorio aún les sacaba de quicio.

Scorpius se olvidó momentáneamente de sus planes mientras volaba en escoba. Madame Hooch les permitía volar más rápido ahora, incluso hacer algunas cabriolas. Watson y Cecily seguían siendo bastante torpes, pero Diana lo hacía ya bastante bien. Morrigan había llegado a Hogwarts sabiendo volar, aunque aquella tarde no andaba muy fina. Al final de la clase, la profesora les dejó incluso hacer una carrera y Scorpius se sintió satisfecho al ver que no sólo la ganaba, sino que además madame Hooch le daba cinco puntos para Slytherin. Considerando que había ganado cinco en Defensa y dos en Pociones, podía sentirse satisfecho de cómo había ido el día. Lástima que al día siguiente fuera a perderlos todos en clase de Herbología. Longbottom no había vuelto a hacer comentarios despectivos sobre los Malfoy o los Slytherin, pero eso no le impedía quitarle puntos cada vez que le daba la gana.

Cuando volvían al castillo, se cruzaron con el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, que seguramente iba a entrenar. Scorpius frunció las cejas al distinguir a Potter y los dos Weasley –Fred y Molly- y bajó la vista para evitar mirarlos y darles pie a que empezaran a meterse con él, pero no tuvo tanta suerte.

-Merlín, es que da no sé qué verlos a todos juntos –oyó que gruñía uno de ellos.

-Damas y caballeros, la siguiente generación de presos de Azkaban.

Ese era Fred Weasley; los otros se echaron a reír. Scorpius apretó los dientes y siguió su camino, pero se detuvo al oír la voz de Britney.

-¿Por qué no nos dejáis en paz, eh?

Damon y los demás también se habían detenido y se habían girado hacia ella. Scorpius vio que James miraba a Britney casi con compasión.

-Eres Steele, ¿verdad? No iba por ti.

-No sé por qué das la cara por ellos –añadió Fred Weasley-. Por si no lo sabías, en cuanto te das la vuelta empiezan a insultarte.

Scorpius no pudo callarse ante aquello y no fue el único.

-¡Eso es mentira!

-¡Nosotros no hemos dicho nada malo de ella!

-No les hagas caso, Britney, se lo están inventando.

Antes de darse cuenta, Potter y sus amigos les estaban apuntando con sus varitas.

-Eh, a ver a quién llamáis mentirosos, mini-mortífagos –dijo Potter, en tono de advertencia.

Scorpius entrecerró los ojos.

-Eso os lo ha dicho Watson, ¿verdad?

Al oír decir su nombre, Watson, que se había acercado al grupo de los Gryffindor, se medio escondió detrás de James Potter.

-Si lo tocas, será lo último que hagas, Malfoy; te lo aviso.

Britney dio un pequeño resoplido de desprecio.

-Watson es un mentiroso de mierda y no me creo nada de lo que diga.

Potter y sus amigos se encogieron de hombros, como si tampoco les importara mucho convencerla de lo contrario.

-Tú misma, niña.

Entonces se marcharon, seguidos de Watson. Scorpius los observó un par de segundos con impotencia, pero después se giró hacia Britney. Todos la miraban como si no supieran qué decir.

-Nosotros no hemos dicho nunca nada malo de ti –dijo al final Morrigan.

-De verdad que no –añadió Damon-. Sabes que nos caes bien.

Britney asintió, muy seria.

-Lo sé. Watson es un asqueroso.-Entonces le pasó a Morrigan el brazo por la cintura-. Venga, vámonos. Me importa poco lo que digan.

* * *

Albus se enteró de aquel incidente por la noche, cuando oyó a su hermano contárselo a Michael. ¿Cómo era posible que su hermano se creyera todo lo que le contaba ese imbécil de Watson? ¿Y por qué no podía dejar en paz a los de primero?

-Eh, Albus –le dijo Amal, acercándose a él-. ¿Quieres jugar al Trivial mágico?

Albus asintió, fijándose en que su prima, Camilla Rice y Brian Kendrick estaban preparando el tablero en una mesita vacía, y se olvidó de su hermano. Total, no iba a conseguir nada hablando con él, excepto que le contara más cosas horribles de los Slytherin o que le preguntara por qué los defendía.

Entonces vio a Urien, que estaba junto a una ventana, observando el paisaje nocturno con expresión de sentirse muy desgraciado. Tratar de animarlo era una tarea tan inútil como hacer razonar a James, pero le daba algo de pena verlo siempre tan triste así que se acercó a él.

-Urien, ¿quieres jugar al Magitrivial con nosotros?

Su compañero meneó la cabeza con la misma desgana que si le hubiera propuesto dar cien vueltas corriendo alrededor del castillo.

-No, gracias.

-Venga, di que sí. Puedes venir con Amal y conmigo. Él sólo es bueno en las de Cultura Muggle.

Y también con las preguntas que hacían referencia a cosas que habían aprendido aquel año en Hogwarts, pero tampoco hacía falta hilar tan fino. Urien se lo quedó mirando con aire dubitativo, así que Albus le puso la misma cara que ponía cuando trataba de conseguir algo de sus padres y el niño terminó asintiendo.

-De acuerdo.

Albus sonrió.

-Genial. Eh, jugamos tres contra tres y Urien va con Amal y conmigo.

Rose no protestó porque ella quería ir con Camilla y Brian no le caía mal, así que enseguida empezaron la partida. Aquel era una edición para niños, sin preguntas demasiado difíciles; las peores para Albus eran las de Geografía, pero pronto descubrieron que Urien se desenvolvía bien en ese tema.

-Siempre me han gustado los mapas y los países extranjeros –contestó, cuando Amal se lo comentó.

Y aquella era la frase más larga que le habían oído fuera de clase. Albus estaba encantado de ver que Urien parecía estar divirtiéndose un poco, y más aún cuando empezaron las bromas y terminó riéndose como uno más. Sin embargo, en cuanto Camilla le comentó, con toda su buena intención, que nunca le habían visto pasárselo tan bien, una sombra de algo que parecía culpabilidad cruzó sus ojos azules y volvió a encerrarse en sí mismo y perdió casi todo su interés por la partida. Aún contestaba a las preguntas, si veía que Albus y Amal no sabían la respuesta y él sí, pero daba la impresión de que estaba deseando que el juego terminara y en cuanto eso sucedió, con victoria apurada del otro equipo, se levantó y se marchó rápidamente.

-Ese chico es muy raro –dijo Camilla, que parecía sentirse algo culpable por haber cortado su buen humor-. No sé por qué se ha puesto así, yo no le he dicho nada.

-No es culpa tuya –la consoló Brian.

Albus intercambió una mirada con Amal, con quien también había hablado de Urien, y siguiendo un impulso se fue tras él. No había salido de la Torre de Gryffindor, así que sólo podía estar en su dormitorio o en alguno de los baños. Unos minutos más tarde lo había localizado en el baño de su habitación, encerrado en uno de los cubículos que tenían los inodoros.

-Urien, eres tú, ¿verdad? ¿Te encuentras bien?

El otro niño tardó un poco en contestar.

-Podrías esperar fuera, ¿sabes?

Albus arqueó las cejas, un poco sorprendido –tales miramientos entre chicos no eran muy habituales-, pero le dijo que sí y salió del cuarto de baño. Un par de minutos después, Urien también salió.

-¿Qué quieres?

Albus se mordió los labios, sin saber muy bien cómo empezar.

-¿Estás enfadado con nosotros por algo?

-No.

-Parecías enfadado.

Urien frunció un poco las cejas, extrañado.

-¿Por qué? No me habéis hecho nada.

Al menos en eso parecía decir la verdad, así que Albus abandonó esa hipótesis.

-Es que… parece que odies estar en Hogwarts.

Urien cerró los ojos un segundo y cuando volvió a abrirlos había tanta desesperación en ellos que Albus casi la sintió como un golpe.

-No debería estar aquí.

-¿Por qué no? –dijo, en un hilo de voz.

Esa desesperación aumentó más, si tal cosa era posible, pero luego apartó la vista y meneó la cabeza.

-Déjame en paz, Albus.

Sin decir nada más, dio media vuelta y se marchó. Albus se quedó mirando su espalda derrotada sin saber qué pensar.

* * *

Aquella noche, Scorpius se despertó de repente, convencido de que había oído un ruido. Un pequeño quinqué situado en la pared emitía una débil luz que le permitió ver las formas quietas de sus compañeros. Todos parecían dormidos y lo único que se oía eran sus respiraciones. Scorpius se preguntó si lo habría soñado, cuando de pronto oyó unos ruidos de pasos en el pasillo, fuera del dormitorio, y el rumor de varias carcajadas femeninas.

Scorpius aguzó el oído intentando captar algún sonido más y al cabo de un minuto oyó más ruido de pasos. Se preguntó si sería una fiesta de los alumnos mayores y miró la hora. ¡Eran las dos de la mañana! No, no podía ser una fiesta. Los mayores organizaban alguna algún sábado por la noche, pero hasta medianoche o la una, como muy tarde. Y estaban a jueves, al día siguiente había clase.

Muerto de curiosidad, se preguntó si no sería una buena oportunidad para probar su regalo de cumpleaños, así que, sin hacer casi ruido, se deslizó de la cama, se puso sus zapatillas de andar por casa y sacó la Capa del interior de su baúl. Su primera intención había sido ir solo, pero luego se lo pensó mejor y se acercó a Damon.

Scorpius le puso la mano en el hombro y lo meneó suavemente. Damon entreabrió los ojos, confuso, y Scorpius se llevó el índice a los labios para indicarle que no hiciera ruido.

-Afuera está pasando algo –dijo, en voz muy bajita-. ¿Me acompañas a ver qué es?

Damon lo miró con cara medio dormida, inexpresiva, unos segundos y después se frotó los ojos y asintió. Scorpius sonrió y esperó a que Damon se pusiera también sus zapatillas. Después se acercaron a la puerta y se cubrieron con la Capa.

-¿Qué crees que pasa? –preguntó entonces Damon, también en un murmullo.

-No lo sé.

Scorpius abrió la puerta con cuidado, asegurándose de que no había nadie fuera que pudiera encontrar sospechoso que una puerta se abriera sola. El pasillo parecía desierto, así que salieron rápidamente y cerraron la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Dónde vamos? –preguntó de nuevo Damon, todavía sin alzar la voz.

La verdad era que Scorpius no tenía ni idea de la dirección que debían seguir, pero supuso que la opción más lógica era acercarse a los dormitorios de los alumnos mayores, así que fueron hacia allá. Cuando doblaron la esquina se dio cuenta de que no se había equivocado, porque ahora podían oír risas y voces provenientes del dormitorio de chicas de sexto. Scorpius y Damon se acercaron un poco más y justo entonces, se abrió la puerta y su primo Gabriel salió de allí con una expresión algo extraña en la cara. Si no hubiera sido porque había podido llegar a ver que en aquella habitación había un montón de chicas, Scorpius habría pensado que Gabriel había estado dándose el lote con alguna, pero empezaba a sospechar de qué iba todo aquello.

-Creo que ya sé qué pasa –le dijo a Damon-. Ven, sígueme.

Los dos niños siguieron a Gabriel hasta que éste giró la esquina. Entonces Scorpius salió de debajo de la Capa y le hizo una seña a Damon para que hiciera lo mismo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Vamos a hablar con él.-Entonces se guardó la capa debajo de la chaqueta del pijama. Abultaba un poco, pero posiblemente Gabriel no se daría cuenta. Scorpius giró la esquina y llamó a su primo, que ya estaba a punto de entrar en su propio dormitorio-. Eh, Gabriel…

Su primo dio un respingo algo sobresaltado y se giró hacia ellos.

-¡Scorpius! ¿Qué haces levantado?

-Hemos oído ruidos y queríamos saber qué pasaba.

-No es una buena noche para andar por los pasillos. Si os pillan las chicas se pensarán que queríais espiarlas y harán que os arrepintáis.

Scorpius vio confirmadas sus sospechas y esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Es Morrigan?

-Sí. Anda, pasad.

Damon parecía aún perdido, pero eso de tener una reunión a horas intempestivas con los chicos de cuarto le pareció una buena idea. Igual que pasaba con primero, en aquel curso sólo habían conseguido reunir cuatro chicos para Slytherin, Uno de ellos, además, estaba pasando la noche en la enfermería por un accidente en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Los otros dos chicos, sin embargo, estaban completamente despiertos, como si hubieran estado esperando a Gabriel.

-Ah, ya has vuelto… -dijo uno, Paul. Era un chico alto y flaco, con la nuez más grande que Scorpius había visto nunca y una miríada de granos en su frente.

-¿Y estos dos? –dijo Regulus, el otro, fijándose en Scorpius y Damon. Regulus era algo más bajito y su piel oscura y su cabelle negro delataba algo de sangre india.

-Estaban rondando por los pasillos. Las locas de las chicas los habían despertado.

Paul se rió.

-Pues tenéis suerte de que no os hayan visto ellas primero.

-¿Por qué? –dijo Damon-. ¿Qué están haciendo?

A Scorpius no le sorprendió que no lo supiera; Damon sólo tenía un hermano de seis años, así que no había motivo para que sus padres le hubieran explicado todo aquello. Seguro que Paul y Regulus tampoco tenían hermanas, y se habían quedado despiertos para sonsacarle a Gabriel los detalles.

-Era una ceremonia de tránsito –le explicó a Damon-. ¿Te acuerdas de que Morrigan ha estado todo el día quejándose de dolor de tripa? Es porque le iba a bajar la regla.

Damon parpadeó.

-Ah… Ah, ya, la ceremonia esa que hacen las brujas cuando una se convierte en mujer… -dijo, sin demasiado interés.

-Exacto.

-Bueno, cuéntanos –le dijo Regulus a Gabriel-. ¿Qué hacen allí dentro?

-No puedo contaros mucho porque casi todo es secreto.

-Oh, venga…

-Pero se lo están pasando en grande, eso os lo aseguro. Todo un aquelarre.

Los dos chicos de cuarto abrieron mucho los ojos.

-¿Están desnudas?

-¿Tú eres idiota?

Su madre le había explicado algo de todo aquello por si Cassandra se convertía en mujer en Hogwarts antes que Morrigan; si no había un pariente femenino adecuado para hacer las presentaciones, la tarea caía en el pariente masculino más cercano, es decir, él. Pero su madre no le había dado demasiados detalles; era algo de brujas y no les gustaba que los hombres supieran nada sobre ello si podían evitarlo. Ahora ya no se los daría, porque si surgía la ocasión, si Cassandra tenía su primera menstruación en Hogwarts, sería Morrigan quien la llevara ante sus compañeras.

Algunas veces, la llegada de la pubertad sacaba algún poder a la luz; las videntes, por ejemplo, empezaban a tener visiones sólo después de su primera regla. Scorpius le preguntó a Gabriel si a Morrigan le había pasado algo de eso, pero su primo negó con la cabeza.

-No, no que yo sepa. Aunque tampoco es algo automático, ¿sabes? Simplemente si tiene algo más dentro, pronto empezará a manifestarlo.

Gabriel les estuvo contando alguna cosa más –no mucha- y Scorpius se quedó con la impresión de que aquella ceremonia, básicamente, consistía en criticar a los chicos y contar chistes verdes. Aun así, su madre le había advertido de que había magia implicada en aquella ceremonia, una ancestral magia femenina que no le daría la bienvenida precisamente a cualquier varón que se acercara demasiado. Gabriel sólo había podido entrar porque tenía que acompañar a su hermana, y se habrían librado de él en cuanto había terminado su papel.

Después de unos minutos, Gabriel se puso en plan primo mayor y les instó a volverse a su dormitorio. Damon quería curiosear un poco más, pero Scorpius recordaba bien las advertencias de su madre y se lo quitó de la cabeza. No quería acabar con hocico de cerdo o con todo el cuerpo cubierto de pelo o cualquier cosa de ese estilo.

Su intención era meterse en la cama y volverse a dormir, pues a la mañana siguiente tenían que madrugar; ya le preguntarían entonces a Morrigan, a ver si les contaba algo. Pero nada más entrar en el cuarto y ver el bulto de Watson, una idea le sacudió con una fuerza imposible de resistir.

-Sígueme la corriente –le dijo a Damon, en voz casi inaudible.

Damon asintió, comprendiendo al momento que iba a hacerle algo a Watson. Entonces Scorpius pasó junto a la cama del chico y le dio un puntapié a una de las patas.

-Sssshhht, Damon, vas a despertar a Watson –exclamó en voz un poco más alta-. No puede enterarse de lo que está pasando. ¿No ves que podría decírselo a los Gryffindor?

-Lo siento –dijo Damon, como si hubiera sido él.

-Las chicas de sexto están locas –continuó sé cómo pueden hacer eso en su propio dormitorio. Venga, vamos a dormir. No se ha despertado, ¿verdad?

Los dos lo miraron entonces. Aunque la oscuridad era casi completa, Scorpius tuvo la sensación de que le habían despertado, de que sólo fingía que dormía. Watson no tenía el sueño especialmente liviano, pero la patada a la cama y las voces que habían dado podían haber sido suficientes para despertarlo. El milagro era que Hector no lo hubiera hecho también; sin saber de qué iba todo aquello, podía arruinarles el plan.

-No, está dormido –dijo Damon.

Entonces volvieron a acostarse. Scorpius permaneció tumbado un buen rato, dejando que su respiración se fuera volviendo más y más pausada, luchando por no quedarse dormido de verdad. La espera no fue en vano; al cabo de diez minutos, oyó un rumor proveniente de la cama de Watson. No se atrevió a moverse; no hacía falta. El ruido amortiguado de pasos, el crujido de la puerta al abrirse le dijeron todo lo que quería saber.

Sólo entonces, Scorpius se incorporó en la cama y compartió una sonrisa con Damon. Watson iría a ver qué tramaban las de sexto, y con un poco de suerte, su madre le habría dicho la verdad y la magia le daría un buen rapapolvo. La magia o las chicas. Slughorn no se metería en algo así.

-Watson le dirá que le hemos tendido una trampa, pero tenemos que decirle que no sabíamos si esas ceremonias están prohibidas y que lo último que queríamos era que Watson se enterara por si se lo contaba a los Gryffindor, ¿de acuerdo?

Damon, riendo, fue a despertar a Hector para que no se perdiera el posible espectáculo. No sabían cuánto tiempo tendrían que esperar, probablemente no mucho, pero no se atrevían a salir del dormitorio por si acaso. Y por fin, al cabo de unos diez minutos, oyeron ruidos de gente caminando apresuradamente por los pasillos. Scorpius sintió que el corazón empezaba a latirle a toda prisa: tenía que estar relacionado con Watson, tenía que estarlo.

Pero aún tardaron casi otros diez minutos en enterarse de lo que estaba pasando. Los ruidos de pasos se dirigían esta vez hacia la puerta; los tres chicos se fingieron inmediatamente dormidos. Un momento después, Slughorn entró en el dormitorio e hizo que se encendieran las velas con un movimiento de varita.

-Señores, despiértense ahora mismo.

Ellos siguieron con la actuación y fingieron desconcierto y sueño.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Scorpius.

Slughorn parecía bastante enfadado.

-¿Le han dicho ustedes a Watson que fuera al dormitorio de chicas de sexto?

-¿Qué?-exclamó Scorpius, poniendo cara de preocupación-. ¡No! ¿Ha ido?

-¡Será idiota! –exclamó también Damon.

-Quiero saber qué ha pasado aquí –dijo Slughorn, cruzándose de brazos.

Scorpius y Damon intercambiaron una mirada.

-Hace un rato he oído ruidos y le he pedido a Damon que me acompañara para ver qué estaba pasando. Cuando nos hemos dado cuenta de que las chicas estaban haciendo una ceremonia de tránsito nos hemos vuelto a la cama. Watson ha debido de oírnos. ¡Nosotros no queríamos que se enterara y se lo dijera a los Gryffindor! ¡No tenemos la culpa de que haya ido!

-¿Nos van a quitar puntos por la ceremonia de las chicas? –preguntó Damon, sonando más impertinente que preocupado.

Slughorn resopló un poco, pero a Scorpius le parecía que se lo había tragado.

-No sea estúpido, señor Pucey. Buenas se pondrían las brujas si supieran que quitamos puntos por hacer ceremonias de tránsito. –Se frotó el puente de la nariz-. Bien… Qué desastre… En fin, ustedes vuelvan a dormirse.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a Watson?

-Pasará algunos días en la enfermería hasta que podamos… revertir su estado. Madame Midgen y la profesora Daskalova piensan que no será muy difícil. Por suerte, Watson es sólo un niño y la magia no ha sido demasiado dura con él.

Scorpius no dijo nada, sólo asintió, intuyendo que mostrar demasiada preocupación quedaría un poco sospechoso. Hector y Damon también guardaron silencio, así que Slughorn les dijo que volvieran a dormirse y salió de la habitación. Los tres chicos esperaron pacientemente a que sus pasos dejaran de escucharse antes de romper a reír.

-¡Ha sido genial, Scorp! –exclamó Damon, sonriendo triunfalmente.

-¡Tenemos vacaciones de Watson! –exclamó también Hector.

Scorpius esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha y maliciosa. Eso por decir mentiras sobre ellos.

* * *

Albus había estado deseando reunirse con Scorpius para contarle lo de Urien, pero prácticamente se olvidó de eso cuando oyó que Watson estaba en la enfermería. Antes de ir al Gran Comedor había mirado el estado de los puntos y los Slytherin no habían perdido ninguno desde el día anterior, así que imaginó que no debía de ser culpa de ellos.

Gracias a la Capa de Scorpius, quedar era ahora mucho más fácil. ¿Quién iba a sospechar algo viéndolo simplemente caminar por ahí?

-Eh, Scorpius, ¿qué le ha pasado de verdad a Watson? ¿Sabes algo?

Scorpius se echó a reír.

-Claro que lo sé.-Luego se puso más serio-. Jura que no dirás nada.

-Como si a mí me cayera bien Watson… ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Anoche las chicas tenían una ceremonia de transición y…

-¿Una qué?

Scorpius lo miró, sorprendido.

-Una ceremonia de transición. Ya sabes, cuando las chicas tienen la regla por primera vez.-Albus se esperaba cualquier cosa menos esa y se le escapó una risita tonta, lo cual sólo sirvió para sorprender más aún a Scorpius-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te ríes?

Albus no supo qué decirle; sencillamente… bueno, el tema hacía gracia.

-No sé nada de ceremonias de transición.

-¿Tus primas no te han contado eso?

-Mis primas no me hablan de esas cosas –dijo Albus, un poco escandalizado.

Scorpius parecía confundido.

-Bueno… igual vosotros no las hacéis, porque como tampoco celebráis el solsticio ni nada de eso… El caso es que en esas ceremonias hay una magia especial, los chicos no pueden acercarse. Y Damon y yo nos las apañamos para fingir delante de Watson que estaban haciendo algo malo y que vosotros, los Gryffindor, no podíais enteraros. Entonces ese idiota fue a ver qué estaba pasando para chivarse después a tu hermano y la magia de la ceremonia… lo pilló y… y… -Scorpius volvía a reírse y le costaba hablar-, y lo ha…convertido… en… en…

-¿En qué? –dijo Albus, que se estaba tiendo también sólo de verlo

-En un sátiro.

Albus soltó una carcajada, pensando en Phil, el sátiro de la película de Disney sobre Hércules.

-¿Qué?

La imagen de Watson con la parte inferior de cabra, barba de chivo y cuernecitos en la cabeza era demasiado buena. Ahora era Albus el que no podía parar de reír.

-Un chico del curso de mi primo estaba anoche en la enfermería y lo vio llegar y nos lo ha contado todo-explicó Scorpius-. Watson no hacía más que llorar, estaba convencido de que se iba a quedar así para siempre.

Aquello serenó un poco a Albus; Watson le caía fatal, pero quedarse así para siempre era demasiado.

-No va a pasarle eso, ¿verdad?

-No, qué va. Dicen que en unos cuantos días ya estará bien. Esa magia… bueno, es femenina, es maternal, ¿comprendes? –dijo, explicándose un poco a trompicones-. No le haría daño de verdad a un niño.

Albus miró a Scorpius con admiración, preguntándose por qué sabía siempre esas cosas tan raras, casi maravillado al ver que había conseguido vengarse así de Watson por las mentiras que había dicho de ellos y Britney Steele. No cabía duda, Scorpius era la persona más emocionante que había conocido nunca.

* * *

Cuando regresó a la Torre de Gryffindor, Albus estaba pensando en la ceremonia de transición. Scorpius le había contado todo lo que sabía, que no era mucho. Él estaba bastante seguro de que las chicas de Gryffindor no hacían nada por el estilo, casi tan seguro como de que los chicos de Gryffindor no hablaban de ese tema como si tal cosa.

En la Sala Común, la mayoría de estudiantes estaban haciendo los deberes. Se notaba que estaban ya en el tercer trimestre y que tocaba apretar para los exámenes de fin de curso, especialmente los que tenían TIMOS y EXTASIS. Albus fue a por sus libros y se sentó junto a sus amigos, quienes le preguntaron, como de costumbre, dónde se había metido.

-Por ahí –contestó, también como siempre-. Oye, Rose… ¿tú sabes qué es una ceremonia de tránsito?

-No –dijo su prima, frunciendo sus rojizas cejas-. ¿Por qué?

-Cuando venía hacia aquí me he cruzado con unos Slytherin y decían que Watson ha acabado en la enfermería porque había interrumpido una ceremonia de tránsito o algo así.

-Igual es que lo ha atropellado alguien –sugirió Amal.

Lo de la ceremonia despertó la curiosidad de Rose, quien propuso ir a preguntárselo a Victoire. Su prima mayor, que estaba sentada en un sofá leyendo un libro de Aritmancia, los miró con perplejidad.

-¿Una ceremonia de tránsito? _Mon Dieu,_ ¿eso todavía se celebra?

-Nosotros también las hacemos, en mi familia –dijo inesperadamente una amiga suya, Elinor, que estaba estudiando a su lado-. ¿Los Slytherin lo hacen en su Casa?

Scorpius le había dicho que no pasaba nada por contar esas cosas, con tal de que no dijera que en realidad lo habían aprovechado para tenderle una trampa a Watson.

-Eso creo –dijo Albus.

Elinor pareció darse cuenta de algo y soltó una risita.

-¿Y Watson se metió en medio? Me gustaría ver qué le ha pasado. Una de mis bisabuelas me contó que un primo suyo había quedado convertido en babosa durante todo un mes.

Albus se rió también, pero no se atrevió a decir cuál era ahora el aspecto de Watson, por si acaso.

-Pero, ¿qué es una ceremonia de tránsito? –insistió Rose.

Las dos chicas de séptimo le lanzaron una mirada algo incómoda a Albus.

-Bueno… es una manera de celebrar cuando una niña se convierte en mujer, ya sabes.

-Oh… -Rose se puso un poco roja y arrugó la nariz-. ¿Celebran _eso_?

-¿Por qué no? –se extrañó Elinor-. Es una de las tradiciones más antiguas de nuestro mundo mágico y no tiene nada de malo. Aunque no sabía que los Slytherin lo seguían haciendo en Hogwarts. Mi madre me contó que se había perdido hace siglos la costumbre de hacerlo en el colegio.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, en esas ceremonias se invocan antiguas diosas paganas y por lo que he leído, las brujas y magos cristianos, sobre todo si eran sangremuggles, reaccionaban muy mal cuando se enteraban de eso. Para empezar porque pensaban que era algo sucio y luego, ya sabéis, los muggles en aquella época no creían precisamente en la libertad religiosa y esos magos pensaban que podían ir al infierno sólo por estudiar en un colegio en el que se permitían ceremonias así. Algunos hasta abandonaban Hogwarts por miedo a condenarse.

Albus recordó que sus primos ya le habían hablado de sangremuggles de aquella época que se iban del colegio por culpa de su religión.

-No creo que sea cosa de los sangremuggles –dijo Victoire-. Siempre se les echa la culpa a ellos de todas las tradiciones que se pierden, pero eso forma parte de la vida; si no, aún estaríamos viviendo en cuevas y en vez de varitas usaríamos garrotes.

Vivir en cuevas estaría genial, pensó Albus.

-¿Y no te parece demasiada coincidencia que todas esas tradiciones se mantengan en Slytherin, donde los sangremuggles en más de diez siglos se pueden contar con los dedos de una mano?

-No, porque para ellos es una manera de diferenciarse de los muggles, que es lo que más les gusta del mundo.

La conversación entre las dos alumnas de séptimo parecía ir para largo y Albus ya había perdido el interés; estaba claro que esas ceremonias ya no se celebraban en Gryffindor. En parte se alegraba porque, ¿y si hubiera tenido que presentar él a Lily? Menuda vergüenza. Aunque no, por lo que le había contado Scorpius, eso lo habría hecho alguna de sus primas. Mientras volvía a la mesa en la que había estado haciendo los deberes miró especulativamente a Rose.

-¿Y tú ya…?

No se atrevió a terminar la frase. Tampoco supuso gran diferencia, porque Rose se puso colorada como un tomate y le dio un empujón.

-¿Y a ti que te importa, idiota?

Albus se frotó el lugar en el que le había hecho daño.

-Au, vale, no hace falta que te pongas agresiva.

Rose le lanzó una mirada de mal humor y fue a sentarse a su sitio. Albus la miró, suspiró filosóficamente y la siguió.

TBC

* * *

Inmms_Potter, TBC es "to be continued", vamos, que ahí se acaba el capi, pero no el fic. Harry y Draco coinciden en el próximo capi. Y en cuanto a los niños, bueno, es que hay que esperar a que se hagan un poco más mayores, no?

Aravis Calvin, me alegra que te hayas decidido a dejar un mensajito, y tb que te guste la historia. Yo creo que el problema con el ritmo de este fic es que en realidad tiene ritmo de novela, así que una vez te acostumbras ya no te resulta tan lento. Me encanta que me digas que los niños parecen niños porque me esforcé mucho en eso. En cuanto al slash, habrá, pero es todo un cumplido que lo necesites para disfrutar de la historia.

Eduardo, siempre es un honor tener lectores a los que en realidad no les gusta el slash, porque significa que las historias tienen interés más allá de la pareja protagonista. En realidad no he dicho nada definitivo sobre Astoria o Ginny, así que puedes esperar cualquier cosa. Gracias por animarte a comentar!

Isaac Prewett, me alegra que te haya gustado. Teddy es que tiene un puntito sinvergüenza, jaja. Pronto sabremos qué ha pasado con Ben Churchill.

Juanma_sgb, bueno, en sus tiempos Draco tb fue un adolescente que tenía a su padre en un altar, y no es que en el canon viéramos mucha rebeldía contra los padres, ¿no? Pero me ha hecho gracia imaginarme a James pintándose una cicatriz en la frente, jaja. Yo creo que Teddy es un chico aseadito y cortés, pero Andromeda no lo ha criado a la vieja usanza, ni él se mueve en los mismos círculos que su abuela cuando era niña. Además, en el epílogo se nos dice que pasaba mucho tiempo con los Potter, así que ellos tb deben de haberle influido. Me alegra que te haya gustado mi lj, pásate cuando quieras. Y en cuanto a las "10 razones para odiarte" es que JK es la primera que va de valiente y de Gryffindor, así que… Si encima resulta que concibió a Dumbledore como gay y no lo escribió así en el libro por miedo a las críticas de los intolerantes o por no perder dinero, no estuvo muy a la altura de lo que ella afirma ser, ¿no? Yo tb prefiero muchos fics a las novelas, y no sólo por el Drarry: algunos como Saving Connor o Eclipse son obras maestras. Y sí, sí que soy valenciana, de Valencia capital. ¿De dónde eres tú?


	20. Chapter 20

Gracias por leer y comentar!

Capítulo 20 **Cuando menos te lo esperas**

Draco leyó en voz alta la noticia de la última desaparición en El Profeta mientras todos desayunaban. Esta vez la víctima había sido un mago de cincuenta y tres que vivía solo en el Londres muggle, donde al parecer se había ido a vivir después de terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts. A Draco le costaba comprender que alguien capaz de hacer magia quisiera llevar una vida muggle, pero se concentró en lo más importante: el peligro continuaba y los Aurores seguían dando palos de ciego. Y ahora que sabía perfectamente lo que andaba buscando Sienna Bullard, no era nada difícil ver a lo largo del artículo los detalles destinados a minar la posición de Potter y, de rebote, la de Shacklebolt.

-Si esto sigue así, Rookwood podría tener el camino libre para las elecciones del año que viene –comentó su padre, cuando él terminó de leer

Draco, que a veces sospechaba que había todo un universo conspirando contra él, pensó que, con su mala suerte, Potter conseguiría atrapar a aquellos criminales el día anterior a las elecciones. Pero no lo dijo en voz alta ni tampoco se quedó a continuar el previsible linchamiento a Potter porque tenía una reunión pendiente con Jacob Bletchey.

Dado que Astoria le había convencido para desistir de su plan de arruinar el Caldero Chorreante –y ahora se alegraba de ello, dada su nueva alianza con Rookwood-, Draco había tenido que pensar un nuevo uso para el local que le había cedido a Bletchey. Después de darle un par de vueltas, había sugerido un gimnasio. No había nada parecido en el mundo mágico, más allá de las salas de entrenamiento de los aurores, los vigiles (1) y los jugadores profesionales de quidditch, y los magos no tendían precisamente a darle importancia al estado físico, pues el poder mágico no tenía relación alguna con los músculos, pero Draco creía que, bien montado, añadiendo una zona donde pudieran beber cerveza de mantequilla e incluso algunos de esos refrescos muggles, podía convertirse en un punto de encuentro para los magos jóvenes, que en general no tenían muchos sitios donde reunirse.

Por suerte, Bletchey había aceptado su cambio de planes sin demasiadas objeciones: a él lo que le gustaba era la idea de asociarse con Draco y recibir sustanciosos beneficios por ello. Draco sabía que sólo le interesaba el dinero y le parecía perfecto. La gente así era previsible y fácil de contentar.

Cuando la reunión terminó, Draco se fue a dar una vuelta por el callejón Diagon y al ver un nuevo modelo de escobas se encontró acordándose Scorpius. Tres días atrás había sido su cumpleaños y había resultado raro no poder felicitarlo personalmente ni verlo. Al menos esperaba que estuviera haciendo buen uso de la Capa de Invisibilidad y no se metiera en demasiados líos.

Por algunas cosas que comentaba Scorpius y otras que le llegaban por Morrigan y Gabriel, Draco tenía la impresión de que su hijo estaba haciéndose de notar bastante entre sus compañeros de cursos superiores. Aquello le sorprendía un poco, ya que había supuesto que se pegaría a Damon, Morrigan y Diana y trataría de pasar inadvertido. Pero también le hacía sentirse orgulloso de su hijo; al fin y al cabo, él también había tenido bastante influencia en la casa de Slytherin en su momento.

Draco se detuvo a comprar un par de libros y descubrió que había dentro una cara familiar, Cho Chang. Cho había ido a Ravenclaw, un curso por delante de él, y trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia como Inefable. A pesar de haber luchado contra Voldemort, -y de haber salido con Potter unos meses-, ella y Draco se habían visto varias veces por el ministerio o en casa de algunos amigos comunes a lo largo de todos aquellos años y tenían una relación bastante cordial. Draco suponía que ayudaba un poco que ella sintiera bastante antipatía por Granger y Ginny Potter –la primera por haber marcado la cara de su mejor amiga con cicatrices que habían durado varios años y la segunda porque, según Cho, la trataba como si pensara que iba a intentar robarle a su marido-.

Cho estaba allí con sus dos hijas, Mei y Jun. La mayor, Mei, iba a entrar en Hogwarts al curso siguiente y probablemente iría a Ravenclaw de cabeza. La niña tenía fama de ser extraordinariamente inteligente y a juzgar por el libro de Aritmancia que se estaba leyendo, ajena a todo, lo era.

-Hola, Cho.

-Ah, hola, Draco. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Quería comprar unos libros –contestó, en lo que esperaba que fuera un mandarín aceptable.

Ella ladeó la cabeza y sonrió un poco. Los Ravenclaw siempre eran sensibles hacia los esfuerzos intelectuales.

-Yo también he venido a comprar cuentos para las niñas –dijo entonces, también en mandarín, hablando lentamente para que él pudiera entenderla bien y fijarse en la pronunciación-. Pero pensé que tú…

Entonces se detuvo, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que había metido la pata.

-¿Qué? –dijo Draco.

Cho dudó un poco, pero continuó, esta vez en inglés.

-Bueno, hoy recibían en el ministerio la visita de una delegación del gobierno de Senegal y sé que tú hiciste tratos con ellos hace varios años.

Había vivido allí algo más de un año, cuando Cassandra era sólo un bebé, y después había pasado unos días en un par de ocasiones, una vez con toda su familia y otra vez él solo. Tenía aún bastantes contactos en aquel país y las costumbres de las comunidades mágicas africanas podían ser muy diferentes a las europeas. Lo normal habría sido avisarlo para que fuera ayudar con las labores diplomáticas, pero los Marcados estaban inhabilitados para trabajar en el ministerio y tampoco se les quería cerca de modo no oficial.

Peor para ellos, pensó Draco. Dudaba que hubiera alguien en el ministerio que hubiera estado en Senegal o que hablara su idioma; sería fácil que metieran la pata. Y aún sería peor si en la delegación senegalesa había alguien a quien hubiera conocido durante su estancia allí, porque entonces esa persona se preguntaría por qué el ministerio británico no se había molestado en buscarlo para que hiciera de intérprete.

-Lo que haga el ministerio no es cosa mía –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Claro, claro…-dijo Cho rápidamente

-¿Y tú? –preguntó Draco, deseoso de dejar el tema atrás. Luego se pasó de nuevo al mandarín-. ¿Hoy no trabajas?

-No, hoy tengo libre.

Draco charló un poco más con ella mientras compraban los libros, disfrutando de la posibilidad de practicar el idioma.

* * *

Aquella noche, después de cenar, Draco se fue con su padre a su despacho. No muy lejos de Bournemouth se estaba creando un pequeño emplazamiento mágico y su padre pensaba que ya era hora de que tuvieran algún negocio cerca, como una tienda de dulces o de juguetes a donde pudieran ir los niños por su propio pie. Igual que habían hecho con Bletchey, estaban dispuestos a prestar el dinero para que alguien montara el negocio; mientras durara el préstamo tenían bastante poder de decisión y una vez cancelada la deuda, siempre quedaba cierto agradecimiento, cierta lealtad que podía ser útil.

-Crane me habló de una sobrina suya a la que podría interesarle –dijo Draco, pensativo-. Terminó Hogwarts hace un par de años y no tiene muy claro qué hacer.

Su padre asintió, pero justo cuando iba a decir algo, las defensas de la mansión vibraron, estudiando la magia del mago que había llegado a la entrada de los terrenos de la mansión. Draco sintió el eco en su propia magia y supo que no era ninguno de sus amigos habituales.

-¿Esperas a alguien? –le preguntó su padre.

-No.

Entonces el movimiento de las barreras mágicas volvió, esta vez con algo parecido a una sacudida. Ya no cabía lugar a dudas, estaban _atacando_ la mansión. Draco se levantó a toda prisa de la silla, seguido de su padre, y corrió hacia la puerta de la biblioteca. Un hechizo impedía Aparecerse de habitación a habitación con el fin de garantizar cierta intimidad tras las puertas cerradas, pero en cuanto salieron al pasillo Draco y su padre pudieron Aparecerse en el vestíbulo. Su madre estaba allí, con la varita en la mano y estudiaba con el ceño fruncido una imagen que había conjurado en el espejo de la entrada, un espejo que permitía ver lo que estaba pasando fuera.

-¿Dónde están Astoria y Cassandra?

-Junto a la chimenea.

Draco sabía que su mujer se llevaría a la niña a casa de sus suegros en cuanto hubiera la más mínima señal de que las defensas de la casa no resistían, cosa, por otro lado, imposible.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Cuántos son?

-Miradlo vosotros mismos –dijo ella, con un tono despectivo.

Draco miró entonces el espejo y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa burlona al ver a los cinco intrusos suspendidos en el aire cabeza abajo, tan envueltos en cuerdas mágicas que parecían salchichas colgando en una despensa. Su padre hizo un movimiento con su varita y el espejo les fue mostrando primeros planos de las caras de todos ellos. Eran bastante jóvenes, veinte o veintidós años como mucho, y a Draco le sonaban vagamente familiares, seguramente de verlos por el callejón Diagón.

-¿Los conocéis?

-Yo diría que el pelirrojo es un Cresswell –opinó su madre.

Su padre arqueó una ceja. Draco hizo lo mismo en cuanto identificó el apellido; uno de los magos desaparecidos se apellidaba así. Pero no era eso lo que más le importaba en ese momento. Sus padres estaban disgustados, pero no sorprendidos, nada sorprendidos.

-¿Por qué no me dijisteis que todavía pasaban estas cosas?

-Oh, ya hacía bastante tiempo que no recibíamos una de estas visitas. ¿Qué hará, Lucius? ¿Dos años?

-Más o menos.

-Si me lo hubierais dicho, habría tratado de pasar más tiempo en Inglaterra.

-No digas tonterías, Draco –dijo su padre-. Tú tienes que estar con tu mujer y tus hijos. Espero que no creas que idiotas como esos pueden hacernos perder el sueño a tu madre y a mí.

Ese tipo de visitas habían sido bastante habitual tras la guerra, pero habían ido disminuyendo y Draco había llegado a pensar que habían desaparecido del todo. No era agradable averiguar que, sencillamente, sus padres se habían limitado a ocultarle que seguía sucediendo, aunque fuera de manera esporádica.

-¿Y el ministerio sigue sin hacer nada?

-Bueno, desde luego no van a meterlos en Azkaban por quedar atrapados en nuestras protecciones –dijo su padre.

-Astoria ya habrá avisado a los aurores –dijo su madre. Draco torció el gesto; Potter estaría entre ellos, como siempre-. Deberíamos ir a echarle un vistazo antes de que se los lleven.

-Sí –dijo su padre-. Vayamos a ver qué quieren.

* * *

Mientras caminaba hacia sus maniatados y no deseados invitados, Draco tuvo que admitir que ese tópico de que los Slytherin tenían cierta debilidad por los gestos melodramáticos era probablemente cierto. Snape siempre había despertado admiración por el modo en el que conseguía hacer que la capa revoloteara a su alrededor cuando se daba dignamente la vuelta. Y su padre… bueno, su padre entraba en las habitaciones como si en su cabeza estuviera oyendo cómo le anunciaban dos heraldos con trompetas.

Ahora estaban ofreciendo un buen espectáculo. Draco trató de imaginarse cómo podían verse desde fuera, los tres altos, rubios, vestidos de negro. Su padre caminaba entre él y su madre, andando con la arrogancia de siempre, y la bola de luz mágica que les iluminaba el camino prestaba a sus rostros un aire vagamente fantasmal. No debían de parecer muy tranquilizadores, porque sus cautivos empezaron a forcejear con más ahínco en cuanto se dieron cuenta de que se acercaban.

Cuando llegaron a su altura, se detuvieron. Los cinco chicos se quedaron mirándolos con una mezcla de odio y temor.

-Vaya, vaya, mirad lo que tenemos aquí –dijo su padre al fin, con una voz suave y peligrosa.

-Suéltenos –dijo uno de los chicos.

-¿Soltaros? –siseó su padre-. Deberíamos haceros pedazos. ¿Cómo os atrevéis a irrumpir ilegalmente en mi propiedad?

La dirección de la ligera brisa cambió y Draco, que tenía un olfato muy fino, arrugó la nariz al notar el olor a whisky que despedían.

-Están borrachos.-No era una sorpresa; la mayoría de los ataques que Draco recordaba haber presenciado había sido obra de un grupito de idiotas que se emborrachaba y decidía ir a molestarlos. Sin embargo, eso siempre había pasado a horas más avanzadas de la noche. Aquellos subnormales habían empezado a beber pronto.

Su madre hizo un Expelliarmus y las varitas de los cinco chicos volaron hacia su mano izquierda.

-¿Qué queríais? ¿A qué habéis venido aquí?

-¡Suéltenos!

-¡Déjenos bajar!

Draco vio cómo su madre le hacía una señal en dirección a ellos y entendió lo que quería decir; entonces apuntó con su varita a uno de los intrusos y usó la Legeremancia con él sin demasiados miramientos. El chico gritó, pero Draco no le dio importancia y buscó el recuerdo que quería. No tardó en encontrarlo, a pesar de la alcohólica confusión que reinaba en aquella mente. Tal y como había sospechado al saber que uno de ellos era un Cresswell, estaban allí porque creían que andaban detrás de las desapariciones.

Entonces se sintió cansado, muy cansado. ¿Acaso aquello no iba a acabar nunca? ¿Iban a estar siempre igual? Pero de pronto recordó que las cosas ya habían cambiado y una idea se formó rápidamente en el fondo de su mente; con un movimiento de varita convocó su cámara de fotos y se giró, sonriente, hacia sus padres.

-Quizás El Profeta esté interesado en publicar esto; si así no se enteran de que es mejor dejarnos en paz no sé qué puede hacerlo.

Su madre asintió, mirándolo con aprobación; su padre esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa. Draco se giró y empezó a hacerles fotos a los intrusos, quienes empezaron a protestar y alborotarse como gallinas. A Sienna Bullard no le importaría darle cierto bombo a la noticia, ahora que estaban todos en el mismo barco. Y quizás la posibilidad de una humillación pública alejaría a futuros invitados indeseados.

-Ya vienen los aurores.

Draco echó una última foto y se preparó para aguantar a Potter una vez más.

* * *

Lo último que Harry necesitaba, considerando que había pasado todo el día bregando con la última desaparición, era recibir un aviso de intrusos en Malfoy manor; si el aviso hubiera llegado de otra dirección se habría limitado a mandar a dos o tres agentes y él habría seguido trabajando en la desaparición, pero la experiencia dictaba que la combinación Malfoy-aurores no solía ser buena. La única manera de asegurarse de que todo transcurría sin imprevistos desagradables era ir él también; los Malfoy solían controlarse si andaba cerca y los aurores no se sentían inclinados a comportarse de modo poco profesional. Robards ya le había asignado todas esas emergencias e inspecciones rutinarias a él.

En media docena de ocasiones, los intrusos habían sido familiares de mortífagos o de víctimas de los mortífagos en busca de venganza; los Malfoy se las habían apañado para crearse enemigos en ambos bandos. Pero de eso hacía ya mucho tiempo; normalmente se trataba de chavales idiotas que habían pillado una buena borrachera y habían decidido ir a Malfoy manor con cualquier razón estúpida. Harry no aprobaba esa clase de conducta, pero la mayor parte de las veces tenía que acabar preocupándose más por los intrusos que por los Malfoy. Le sorprendió no oírlos gritar pidiendo socorro, pues las últimas veces, Lucius y Narcissa se habían dedicado a aterrorizarlos hasta su llegada.

Claro que eso era mejor que cuando los dejaban allí toda la noche, a veces un día entero, alegando no haber notado nada raro en las protecciones de la mansión ni haber estado en esa zona de la finca. Después de haber estado a punto de matar a dos intrusos por culpa de una neumonía, Harry le había dicho a Lucius Malfoy que sabía perfectamente que las alarmas estaban conectadas a su magia y que si volvía a hacer eso lo mandaría a Azkaban por intento de asesinato.

Pero aunque estaban alborotando, estaba claro que no les habían asustado. Harry alcanzó a ver a Malfoy haciendo la última foto y frunció el ceño, preguntándose a qué vendría aquello.

-¿Para qué son esas fotos? –dijo, cuando llegó junto a ellos.

-Buenas noches a ti también, Potter. Estamos bien, no sufras.

Harry le dedicó una mueca burlona.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estabas asustado? No te preocupes, ya estoy aquí para salvarte -Si las miradas mataran, Harry estaba seguro de que su vida habría acabado en ese mismo instante. Pero también se dio cuenta de que eso no había sonado nada profesional y adoptó una expresión algo más conciliadora-. Vamos, _siempre_ estáis bien. Nadie puede cruzar estas protecciones sin vuestro consentimiento.

-Eso no lo convierte en una experiencia agradable, señor Potter –intervino entonces Narcissa-. Especialmente para nuestra nieta.

Harry estaba demasiado acostumbrado a encontrarse sólo a Lucius y a Narcissa allí; se le había olvidado que ahora también estaba su nieta.

-Me lo imagino –dijo, asintiendo cortésmente. La niña, desde luego, no tenía la culpa de nada-. Bien, si los bajan, mis agentes los llevarán al ministerio.

Lucius Malfoy hizo un par de movimientos con la varita y los muchachos descendieron al suelo y fueron desatados. Entonces uno de ellos señaló a los Malfoy con agitación.

-¡Ellos tienen la culpa de las desapariciones! ¡Y nos han robado las varitas!

-¡Y queremos saber para qué son las fotos!

Los aurores los maniataron con Incarcerus para trasladarlos al ministerio y los chicos le miraron, confusos.

-Jefe Potter, que son ellos los culpables.

-Los tienen encerrados en las mazmorras, de verdad.

Harry meneó la cabeza, asombrado de que se pudiera estar tan borracho a esa hora, relativamente temprana.

-Sí, no os preocupéis, ahora lo investigo. Vosotros ir al ministerio y se lo vais contando todo a ellos.

Dos de los agentes se los llevaron con un traslador especial y otros dos se quedaron con Harry, uno buscando huellas por los alrededores –aunque el caso estaba claro- y otro para tomar nota a la declaración de los Malfoy.

-No me extraña que sigan viniendo, si es así como los tratáis –dijo Malfoy.

-No tiene sentido que los ponga nerviosos, si puedo conseguir que se dejen llevar si armar alboroto. Y espero que no estés sugiriendo que alentamos este tipo de conducta, Malfoy. –Harry iba a añadir que tenía mejores cosas que hacer que ir a recoger a sus fans, pero esta vez consiguió contenerse. Esa era la clase de cosas que no quería que sus agentes les dijeran a los Malfoy o a cualquier otro en su situación. El problema era que costaba verlos como a las víctimas cuando actuaban así-. Ahora, si me dejas hacer mi trabajo… -Entonces se giró hacia Narcissa, su interlocutora habitual-. ¿Qué ha pasado exactamente?

-Hace quince minutos más o menos las alarmas de la casa nos avisaron de que había intrusos tratando de cruzar nuestras defensas con intenciones hostiles. Mi marido, mi hijo y yo fuimos a ver qué pasaba y a asegurarnos de que no escapaban mientras mi nuera avisaba a los Aurores.

-¿Les han dicho cuáles eran sus intenciones?

-No, pero hemos usado la Legeremancia con ellos. –Harry imaginó que hablaba de ella y de su hijo; Lucius nunca había dado señales de dominar esa disciplina-. Y ya ha oído sus acusaciones. Nos consideran responsables de haber secuestrado a toda la gente desaparecida.

-¿Les amenazaron con hacerles daño a usted o a su familia?

-No.

-¿Llegaron a causar algún daño a su propiedad?

-No.

Harry asintió y se giró hacia Draco.

-¿Para qué les estabas haciendo fotos?

-¿Hay alguna ley que me prohíba hacer fotos en mi propiedad?

-No, pero hay una ley que te obliga a contestar a todas mis preguntas y las de cualquier auror, así que no me toques las narices.

Malfoy entrecerró los ojos y Harry se preguntó si el muy idiota iba realmente a seguir tirando de la cuerda. Se suponía que los Slytherin eran astutos, pero Harry no podía ver ni rastro de astucia en lo que estaba haciendo Malfoy. ¿De verdad creía que iba a retroceder él, delante de dos de sus hombres, cuando además tenía todas las de ganar?

-Señores, por favor –intervino entonces Narcissa, haciendo que los dos se giraran hacia ella-, por entretenido que sea siempre ver lo que el poder puede hacerle a un hombre, lo cierto es que estábamos a punto de empezar a cenar. Mi hijo está haciendo esas fotos con la esperanza de que El Profeta las encuentre lo bastante interesantes como para publicarlas. Está claro que ni la vehemente desaprobación con la que usted les afea su conducta ni las multas del Wizengamot bastan para disuadir a la gente de intentar atacarnos, pero quizás un poco de humillación pública sea la solución que necesitamos. Imagino que puede entender que queramos terminar ya con esta situación, después de tanto tiempo. Y como mi hijo le ha recordado, no existe ninguna ley que prohíba hacer fotos.

Había varios insultos por ahí, pero al menos con Narcissa uno podía fingir que no existían. Y como ella había dicho, podía entender que estuvieran hartos. Lo sentía por los chavales, pero ellos se lo habían buscado.

-Eso era todo lo que quería saber, gracias. ¿Desea añadir algo más a su declaración?

-No.

-¿Señor Malfoy? ¿Malfoy? –Los dos hombres negaron con la cabeza y Potter miró a su compañero, que había estado usando una pluma Correvuela para apuntar su declaración-. ¿Lo tienes?

-Sí, jefe –dijo, pasándole el documento.

-Si lo firman, por favor –les pidió Harry, entregándoles un documento. Lucius llamó a uno de los elfos y le encargó que fuera a por una pluma y un tintero. La criatura volvió casi al instante y los tres Malfoy firmaron la declaración. Después Harry los miró con lo que esperaba que fuera una expresión impersonal, profesional-. En menos de una semana recibirán una carta del Departamento de Ley Mágica indicándoles cuándo será la vista contra los intrusos y si se requiere que declaren frente al Wizengamot. ¿Necesitan alguna cosa más? Puedo hablar con el jefe de vigiles para que envíe un par de hombres a vigilar la casa esta noche.

Los Malfoy nunca habían pedido esa ayuda –realmente no la necesitaban, no con las protecciones de la mansión-y aquella vez no fue diferente.

-No será necesario, gracias –dijo Narcissa.

-Entonces eso es todo –dijo Harry, inclinando educadamente la cabeza a modo de despedida-. Espero que tengan suerte con las fotos.

Narcissa y los Malfoy también le dedicaron una breve inclinación de cabeza.

-Buenas noches, señor Potter.

Harry les hizo una señal a sus hombres y se marcharon de allí. Considerando otras veces, no había ido tan mal.

* * *

Draco dejó que su disgusto se reflejara en su cara, ahora que Potter ya no estaba delante. Típico de él, llegar allí cuando habían sido atacados y actuar como si hubiera sido culpa de ellos.

-Draco –dijo su madre, haciendo que él se girara hacia ella. Parecía enfadada, y no precisamente con Potter-. ¿Puedo saber en qué estabas pensando? ¿Qué esperas que pase si retas así a Potter delante de sus hombres?

Draco se mordió la lengua para no dar su primera respuesta, bastante áspera, porque sabía que su madre tenía razón. Había sido una estupidez por su parte, sobre todo cuando no había habido más motivo que el orgullo para no contestar a su pregunta sobre las fotos. Pero es que no podía soportarlo. Lo intentaba, pero no podía. Potter siempre había sido superior a sus fuerzas y todavía seguía siéndolo.

-Espero que se meta en sus cosas –dijo pese a todo.

Narcissa puso los ojos en blanco.

-Te portas como un niño, Draco –dijo, echando a andar hacia la casa-. Potter es sólo un empleado del ministerio, nada más.

Oh, para ella era fácil decirlo, no había tenido que sufrirlo en Hogwarts. Pero su padre, al pasar por su lado, le dio una palmadita en la espalda, como si quisiera animarlo. Eso le extraño; su padre no alentaba precisamente que se dejara dominar por sus emociones. Quizás entendía mejor su frustración, quizás incluso entendía que, para él, Potter siempre era personal.

Cassandra y Astoria les esperaban ya en la puerta. La niña trataba de disimular su inquietud, pero se notaba que estaba un poco asustada, y Draco procuró borrar su expresión de mal humor para no preocuparla más.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Cassandra al momento-. ¿Eran secuestradores?

-No, claro que no –dijo, dándole un abrazo-. Sólo eran unos borrachos idiotas.

Draco miró a Astoria para hacerle saber que todo iba bien.

-¿Y qué querían? –dijo la niña-. ¿Hacernos daño?

-Bah, gritar un poco, quizás romper algún cristal… Nada serio. Y ya has visto que no han podido ni cruzar la primera barrera.

-Venga, vamos a cenar –dijo Astoria, dándole a Draco un beso en la mejilla.

Mientras iban hacia allí, Draco le contó la idea que había tenido sobre las fotos; Astoria lo encontró divertido y dijo que esperaba que Sienna Bullard estuviera dispuesta a hacerles ese favor. Cassandra iba callada, pero Draco sabía que estaba meditando sobre todo aquello y no le sorprendió nada que volviera a empezar con preguntas en cuanto estuvieron sentados a la mesa.

-¿Estaban enfadados con nosotros por lo que pasó en la guerra?

-Ni a ellos ni a sus familias les hicimos nunca nada –le contestó, notando cómo su padre se tensaba un poco.

-Es el alcohol, Cassandra –añadió Astoria-. Les hace comportarse como estúpidos.

-¿Y los van a llevar a Azkaban? –preguntó con ojos feroces.

-No, no creo. Probablemente los multarán y ya está.

La respuesta no pareció gustarle demasiado.

-¿Y los aurores entrarán a sus casas a tocar sus cosas?

-No.

Cassandra se cruzó de brazos, un poco enfurruñada.

-No me gusta estar aquí. En Grecia y en los otros sitios nadie nos quería hacer daño ni venían los aurores a fastidiarnos a nuestra casa. ¿Por qué tenemos que vivir aquí?

Draco intercambió una mirada inquieta con su mujer y sus padres.

-¿Y dónde tendríamos que vivir los Malfoy sino en Malfoy manor? –dijo entonces su padre, con su voz más altanera-. Si esa gentuza fuera capaz de hacernos huir de nuestra casa y nuestro país más nos valdría estar muertos.

Que Draco supiera, aquella era la primera vez que su padre usaba aquel tono con Cassandra, pero la niña, después de un momento de perplejidad, dejó a un lado su enfado infantil, alzó la cabeza y adoptó una expresión muy parecida a la de su abuelo.

-Sí, es verdad, abuelo –dijo, con el tono de quien ha visto la luz-. Que se vayan ellos.

-Siempre tendremos enemigos, Cassandra –intervino entonces Narcissa-. Por una razón u otra. Eso nunca nos ha alejado de esta casa y nunca lo hará.

* * *

Cuando Harry llegó al ministerio fue directamente a la sala de interrogatorios donde supuso que estarían los intrusos de Malfoy manor. Aquello difícilmente podía clasificarse como un delito relacionado con la magia negra, así que eran los vigiles quienes estaban llevando los interrogatorios, aunque Chloe estaba con ellos, por si las moscas, y fue ella quien le informó de lo que habían averiguado.

-Por lo visto ha empezado a circular el rumor de que el hombre rubio de la foto que nuestros agentes estuvieron enseñando por Hogsmeade y el callejón Diagon era uno de los dos Malfoy.

-¿Qué? –exclamó Harry, atónito-. No tiene ningún sentido. Si fuera uno de los Malfoy no habríamos tenido que enseñar ninguna foto. Todos saben la cara que tienen.

-Tiene sentido cuando te has estado poniendo morado a base de whisky de fuego –replicó Chloe-. Uno de ellos, el pelirrojo, es pariente de Ignatius Cresswell, su sobrino-nieto.

-Y decidieron ir a vengarse –supuso Harry, meneando la cabeza. Después chasqueó la lengua-. ¿Seguro que existe ese rumor? ¿No es sólo una idea de esos idiotas?

-Según ellos lo dice más gente aunque la verdad, yo no he oído nada.

-¿Han dado algún nombre?

-No, pero los vigiles tampoco han insistido en ese punto. Si quieres puedo avisar para que traten de averiguar algo más.

Harry asintió. Si ese rumor existía de verdad, habría más gente pensando en hacer lo mismo que aquellos cinco estúpidos habían hecho aquella noche y tendría que avisar a los Malfoy para que estuvieran alerta.

-Hazlo y pídeles que me pasen el informe por la mañana.

Los del Departamento de Refuerzo de la Ley se encargarían de tramitar las citaciones para el Wizengamot, si aquel había sido su primer delito, probablemente aquello se resolvería con una multa y un rapapolvo. Y puede que una foto en el Profeta, recordó.

En vista de que ya no quedaba nada que pudiera hacer, Harry se despidió de Chloe y salió del ministerio. Había poca gente ya –la mayoría de funcionarios terminaban su jornada laboral mucho antes que los aurores-y los pocos que vio tenían expresiones cansadas y llevaban el mismo camino que él. Una vez en el vestíbulo, Harry usó la Aparición y se encontró al momento en la puerta de su casa.

Era la hora de cenar, así que estaba convencido de que iba a encontrar a su mujer y a su hija prácticamente sentadas ya a la mesa. Sin embargo, la casa estaba vacía, con todas las luces apagadas. Harry usó el hechizo que encendía las luces del comedor y vio enseguida que había una nota con la letra de Ginny sobre la mesa.

"_Hola, Harry, me ha surgido un imprevisto en el trabajo. He llevado a Lily a casa de mis padres y cenaremos allí. Ginny_."

Harry arqueó las cejas. La temporada de quidditch había terminado ya –iba de septiembre a abril- , pero aún quedaba la semifinal y la final de la Liga de Campeones de Quidditch y aquel verano, además, había Mundial de Quidditch, lo cual significaba que Ginny pasaría casi dos meses trabajando en el extranjero. Por supuesto, Harry deseaba que Ginny se sintiera realizada profesionalmente, sobre todo porque no había podido tener la carrera como jugadora que podría haber tenido, pero tenía la impresión que en el último año, quizás porque los dos chicos ya estaban en Hogwarts, le había dedicado más tiempo a su trabajo que nunca.

Harry suspiró y echó polvos Flú a la chimenea.

-La Madriguera.

* * *

Unos segundos después, Harry estaba en el comedor de sus suegros, que estaban ya cenando con su hija y su nieta.

-¡Hola, papá! –dijo Lily, sonriente.

Harry fue a saludarles y se sentó con ellos, que le habían dejado un cubierto preparado.

-Perdona que no te hayamos esperado –dijo Molly, mientras empezaba a llenarle el plato de asado de cordero. Su cabello, al contrario que el de su marido, que había encanecido, seguía siendo del mismo rojo violento de siempre-. No sabíamos cuándo ibas a venir.

-No pasa nada.

-Ya verás el postre, papá. Es pastel de melocotón. Lo hemos hecho la abuela y yo juntas, ¿a que sí, abu?

-Sí, cariño. Creo que vas a tener mano para la cocina.

-Dejaré un hueco grande –prometió Harry, sonriendo. Luego se giró hacia Ginny, que había puesto los ojos en blanco al oír alabar las dotes culinarias de su hija-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Ginny sonrió como sólo sonríe alguien que sabe que va a dar un bombazo.

-Nos ha llegado el soplo de que Felicity Parkin tiene un precontrato con los Gondolieri de Venecia.

-¿Parkin? –repitió, asombrado. La Buscadora de los Wigtown Wanderers llevaba tres temporadas excelentes y ocupaba ese puesto en la selección inglesa. Pero lo increíble del caso era que los Parkin siempre habían jugado con los Wanderers. Sus antepasados habían creado ese equipo, era una cuestión de tradición familiar. Si Felicity se iba, tenía que ser por una buena razón-. ¿Por qué?

-Estamos investigándolo.

-Pero, ¿es verdad? ¿Se va?

-Sí.

-Vaya…

Harry intercambió una mirada con su suegro, que entendía mejor la trascendencia del asunto que Molly.

-Mañana no se va a hablar de otra cosa. Han debido de tener una pelea familiar o algo así, porque si no, no se explica.

Harry asintió y miró a Ginny.

-Bueno, cariño, esperamos que nos tengas informados.

-Seréis los primeros en saberlo –prometió, sonriendo.

Harry recordó lo que había pasado con los Malfoy.

-Hablando de rumores, ¿habéis oído por el ministerio o por la calle algún rumor que atribuya a los Malfoy las desapariciones?

Arthur y Ginny lo miraron con la boca abierta y una chispa de escandalizada indignación en los ojos.

-¿Crees que han sido ellos?

-No, no –se apresuró a negar Harry-. No creo que tengan nada que ver. Pero unos chicos han intentado hoy entrar en Malfoy manor porque pensaban que tenían la culpa de lo que estaba pasando; por lo que cuentan, se lo oyeron decir a alguien. Quiero saber si eso es verdad o en realidad se les ocurrió a ellos después de la primera botella de whisky de fuego.

Arthur asintió, entendiéndole esta vez.

-Ya… No, no he oído nada. Oh, dicen que podrían ser magos tenebrosos por supuesto, pero no he oído a nadie mencionar a los Malfoy en concreto.

-Yo tampoco –dijo Ginny.

-Creo que no deberíamos hablar de ese tema mientras cenamos –intervino Molly, mirando fugaz y significativamente a Lily.

La niña no parecía demasiado impresionada –al fin y al cabo, se había criado oyendo historias sobre la lucha contra Voldemort-, pero todos sabían que Molly odiaba hablar de cosas serias en la mesa y decidieron complacerla. Harry, de todos modos, ya había averiguado lo que quería saber y estaba contento con el resultado. La sociedad mágica no estaba tan asustada todavía como para empezar a buscar cabezas de turco a lo loco.

* * *

Harry tenía la sensación de que acababa de quedarse dormido cuando le despertó un ruido. Al principio no sabía lo que era y se quedó mirando el dormitorio, bañado por la fría luz gris del amanecer, con expresión adormilada. Pero luego volvió a oírlo; era alguien llamando a la puerta. Harry miró a Ginny, que seguía dormida, y consultó la hora. Eran sólo las seis y media de la mañana. Esperaba que el visitante tuviera un buen motivo para presentarse en su casa a esas horas.

Bostezando, Harry se levantó de la cama, se puso un batín por encima del pijama y bajó al primer piso para ver quién era. Las defensas de la casa indicaban que era alguien conocido. Harry se preguntó si podía tratarse de Teddy, que quizás se había metido en algún otro lío, pero cuando abrió la puerta, a quien vio fue a Peter Williamson, uno de los Aurores más veteranos del cuerpo.

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo, haciéndolo entrar.

-Siento despertarte, Harry, pero imaginé que querrías saberlo cuanto antes.

Por un momento, Harry creyó que era otra desaparición, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que la expresión de depredador que tenía Williamson en ese momento indicaba todo lo contrario.

-¿El qué?

-Un BIM de guardia vino a vernos hace veinte minutos. Han descubierto que la policía muggle tenía nueva información sobre el caso de Ben Churchill.

-¿De qué se trata?

-James Kevorkian, un chico norteamericano con el que hablaba Churchill por el ordenador se enteró de que nuestro hombre había desaparecido y se puso en contacto con su hermana. Hablando con ella, le contó que Churchill tenía novia, o quizás una amante. La había visto una vez por… ¿cámara web?

-Sí.

-La hermana puso en contacto a Kevorkian con Scotland Yard. Y la descripción que dio el nortemericano de la mujer encaja exactamente con la de Lyra Fisher.

Harry comprendió que su intuición había sido buena.

-Oh, Dios mío… Fue el marido.

TBC

* * *

**NdA **(1) Los aurores son en realidad una fuerza de élite especializada en delitos de magia negra; del resto de delitos se encargan los que Rowling llama "hit Wizards" (por "hitman", pistolero) . Yo he traducido ese término libremente por "vigiles".

Juanma_sgb, me alegra que te haya gustado lo de la ceremonia de transición; a mí tb me gusta mucho inventarme ese tipo de cosas. Yo creo que los sangremuggles, especialmente en la Edad Media, no debieron de ser una buena influencia, no si la cultura mágica era más abierta –libertad religiosa y sexual, más igualdad entre hombres y mujeres-; la gente en aquella época era muy bruta. Simplemente trato de darle un por qué a los prejuicios de sangre.

Ya lo he dicho en otros rr, pero realmente me esforcé mucho en hacer actuar a los niños como niños, quienes tienen unos procesos mentales muy distintos de los adultos.

Jaja, no sé si Rowling es como Pettigrew; a mí me recuerda a una mezcla entre Lockhart y Umbridge.

Es un placer tener un paisano por aquí. Ah, y respecto a la academia eso era el año pasado. Y no me contuve muy bien, porque se me escapó algún que otro awww XD

Inmms Potter, aquí tienes a Harry y a Draco, jaja. Aunque ya has visto que no ha sido un encuentro muy agradable. Tú dales tiempo, jeje. Lo de Urien se resolverá al final del fic.

Isaac Prewett, me alegro de que te haya divertido lo de Watson, jeje. La Capa de Scorpius está hecha de demiguise, sí, y no es tan buena como la de Harry. James se mete con todos, en realidad. Y en cuanto a la ceremonia de tránsito, bueno, en muchas culturas se celebra la primera menstruación, eso no me lo he inventado yo. Pero nunca lo había visto en un fic.

Alexandra Malfoy, en esta primera parte no hay slash. Albus y Scorpius son muy pequeños y ya has visto lo mal que se llevan aún sus padres. Tienes razón en lo de que Albus es muy inocente al pensar eso de Scorpius y sus padres, pero ya irá cambiando de opinión.

Alex, se me había ocurrido pensar en el drama de los ciber cerrados. A mí me dejas sin Internet una semana y me muero! En fin, me alegra que ya haya terminado todo y que estés por aquí otra vez.


	21. Chapter 21

Gracias por leer y comentar!

Capítulo 21 **Un giro inesperado**

Mientras entraba en el ministerio, Harry consideraba si debía mandar detener a Fisher o no. El hombre tenía un motivo y la oportunidad, pero Harry sabía que necesitaban pruebas directas para asegurar una condena en Azkaban. Por otro lado, la necesidad de ir a por él antes de que sospechara algo y pudiera escapar, la necesidad de hacerle confesar, se había vuelto casi insoportable.

"_Eres el Jefe de Aurores, _pareció decirle la voz de Gawain Robards._ Se espera que mantengas la cabeza fría y pienses las cosas. No vayas a por él hasta que no estés seguro de que vas a poder cazarlo" _

La mayoría de los agentes con el turno de mañana no habían llegado aún, pero Harry había avisado a Chloe y a los aurores y BIM que le habían dedicado más tiempo al caso. La primera en llegar fue Chloe. Unos minutos después aparecieron Miriam Siegel y Roman White, los dos BIM, y un poco más tarde, Celeste Robards y Conrad Jerkins. Chloe ya sabía lo que pasaba porque Harry se lo había dicho, pero los otros cuatro agentes aún no habían oído nada. En cuanto Harry se lo contó, todos consideraron a Fisher como un firme sospechoso.

-Está claro, jefe-dijo Jerkins-. Primero se enteró de que su mujer tenía un amante y la mató en un ataque de celos. Y después estuvo buscando a Churchill hasta que lo encontró y también lo mató.

-Pienso igual que tú –replicó Harry-. Pero antes de acusarlo en firme necesitamos pruebas sólidas. Tener un motivo no lo convierte en culpable.

-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Chloe-. Quizás podríamos hacerle confesar durante el interrogatorio.

Harry recordó lo buena que era Chloe con los interrogatorios y estuvo a punto de ceder a la tentación y dar luz verde, pero consiguió llegar a una solución intermedia.

-No. Citadlo para declarar, habladle del amante de su mujer y ved qué tal reacciona, pero no le dejéis saber aún que es nuestro principal sospechoso. Quiero que esté vigilado las veinticuatro horas del día. Y mientras tanto, nosotros intentaremos encontrar alguna prueba irrefutable. Miriam, quiero que vayas al Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional y solicites un Traslador urgente a los Estados Unidos. Una vez allí busca a Kevorkian y confirma que la mujer que vio por la webcam era Lyra Fisher.

-De acuerdo.

-Eh, jefe, ¿por qué no pedimos confirmación por video-conferencia? –sugirió White.

-Porque sólo tenemos fotos mágicas de la víctima y necesitaríamos contactar con los aurores estadounidenses para que fueran a hacerle un Obliviate a Kevorkian. Esto será más rápido.

-¿Algo más? –dijo Chloe.

Harry se pasó una mano por el pelo.

-Tenemos que volver a interrogar a todo el mundo –dijo, dudando sólo porque esa sería la tercera vez. Pero era necesario y Harry recordaba que se había jurado muchos meses atrás que haría todo lo que fuera necesario para resolver aquellas desapariciones. Quizás el caso de Lyra Fisher no estaba relacionado con los otros, pero eso daba igual-. Si saben que estamos al corriente de su aventura con Churchill podrían decir algo que no nos han dicho hasta ahora. Y quiero saber si las ex novias y amigos cercanos de Daniel Fisher lo consideran un hombre temperamental o celoso.

-Si después le cuentan a Fisher que les hemos preguntado eso será lo mismo que decirle que es nuestro principal sospechoso –observó Chloe.

-Mierda, es verdad –exclamó Harry, un poco frustrado-. Bueno, da igual, le diremos que sólo lo consideramos una posibilidad más. Fisher ya debe olerse que es uno de nuestros sospechosos, después de lo del otro día.

Los agentes asintieron.

-Muy bien.-Chloe miró a los dos aurores-. Acordaos de que Fisher vive ahora en casa de sus padres. Las coordenadas para la Aparición están en su informe.

-De acuerdo.

-Nos vemos pronto, jefe.

Harry observó esperanzadamente cómo salían de su despacho.

-Suerte a todos.

* * *

Al día siguiente, mientras Harry desayunaba con Ginny y Lily, una lechuza llegó con El Profeta; mientras le daba al ave un trocito de su bacon –no tenía que pagarle, los empleados del periódico lo recibían de manera gratuita-, Harry recordó lo de las fotos que había hecho el idiota de Malfoy y se preguntó si su plan habría tenido éxito. No tuvo que buscar mucho; la foto no era la noticia principal, pero estaba igualmente en primera página y daba con claridad los nombres y los apellidos de los cinco muchachos, a los que el artículo llamaba "delincuentes" sin la menor vacilación. Además de insinuar que el Ministerio no estaba haciendo gran cosa para poner fin a esos ataques, la noticia incluía una breve entrevista con Draco Malfoy. Harry casi esperaba encontrarse insultos velados hacia él, pero Malfoy se limitaba a lamentar la situación y a expresar su deseo de que la posibilidad de verse en la prensa de esa guisa tuviera efectos disuasorios.

-Eh, Ginny, ¿has visto alguna vez a los Malfoy por El Profeta?

-No, ¿por qué?

-¿Tú dirías, como periodista, que esta noticia merece estar en primera plana? –dijo, pasándole el periódico.

Harry no le había contado a Ginny el plan de Malfoy, en parte porque no sabía si iba a quedar en algo y en parte porque consideraba que debía ser discreto con las cosas del trabajo; una cosa era contarles algo a ella o a Ron y a Hermione porque podían ayudarle o porque necesitaba desahogarse y otra, irles con todos los chismes. Los aurores no tenían que guardar el secreto profesional, como los médicos, pero Harry nunca había sido chismoso ni aprobaba que sus agentes lo fueran.

-¿Qué pasa, papá? –preguntó Lily, mientras Ginny empezaba a leer con expresión intrigada.

-Nada, es sólo una cosa del periódico –dijo Harry-. ¿De qué tienes clases hoy? ¿Mates y geografía?

-Mates y lengua –le corrigió su hija, con un leve reproche-. La abuela dice que vamos a aprender todas las clases de poemas que existen y que le dará una galleta enorme al que escriba el mejor soneto.

-Oh, vaya, ese es un buen premio.

-Sí, pero seguro que al final nos da galletas a los tres, porque siempre hace igual. ¿Tú sabes qué es un soneto?

-Hummm… una clase de poema, ¿no?

-Papá, eso ya lo sé. Pero, ¿cómo son?

-Oh, pues… Cariño, la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de poesía. –Lo poco que había dado en su escuela primaria se le había borrado de la memoria y nunca había sido un gran lector, menos aún de poesía-. Aunque sé que Shakespeare escribía sonetos.

-¿Quién es ese?

-Un escritor muggle, el que escribió "Romeo y Julieta" y "Hamlet" y esas cosas.

No hubo el más mínimo reconocimiento en los ojos de su hija. Molly era una gran profesora para los niños de la familia, pero obviamente sólo les enseñaba cosas del mundo mágico. Era una suerte que ahora Estudios Muggles fuera obligatoria, al menos salían de Hogwarts sabiendo quién era Shakespeare, la reina Isabel I y esas cosas. Mientras le contaba a Lily la historia de Romeo y Julieta, Ginny terminó de leer el artículo del periódico. Harry la miró inquisitivamente y ella hizo gesto de no estar muy segura.

-No sé, Harry… Todos los años hay uno o dos casos así, a los Malfoy o a cualquier otra familia de esas, tú lo sabes mejor que yo. No es precisamente una novedad.-Miró el periódico-. La verdad es que esto es un poco extraño, El Profeta hasta ahora tampoco le había dado tanta importancia a este tipo de asuntos.

-Bueno, si de repente tu jefa empieza a hacer reformas en la oficina o aparece cada día con un modelito nuevo ya sabremos cómo ha conseguido Malfoy que de pronto esto acabe en primera página –dijo él, medio en broma, medio en serio.

-Ay, no digas eso, Harry. Quiero creer que trabajo para alguien que no aceptaría nunca un soborno. Para mí que es sólo otro tiro contra Shacklebolt.

Harry asintió, nada convencido ni en un sentido ni en otro, pero tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para preocuparse realmente por aquel artículo. Malfoy ya tenía lo que quería; si con eso conseguía que dejaran de ir a molestarles, mejor para todos.

* * *

-Abuelito…

Draco, que se estaba deleitando con los gestos enrabietados que los intrusos le hacían desde la foto del periódico, reprimió un ronquido sarcástico al escuchar el tono zalamero de su hija y ver cómo su padre se inclinaba hacia ella al momento con la prontitud de un elfo doméstico.

-Dime.

-¿Podemos ir luego a darle de comer a los pavos?

Aquello lo solían hacer los elfos, pero a Cassandra le gustaba verlos arremolinarse a su alrededor y su abuelo, como siempre, estaba dispuesto a cumplir todos sus caprichos.

-Claro, nena, lo que tú quieras.

Draco intercambió una mirada divertida con su madre, pero una lechuza distrajo su atención picoteando en la ventana. Lucius sacó la varita para abrir la ventana y dejarla entrar y la lechuza voló directamente hacia Draco. La carta era de un psicomago llamado Zacharias Merrythoughts. Los Malfoy le habían prestado el dinero para abrir su consulta diez años atrás, y aunque ya había pagado su deuda, su agradecimiento era lo bastante sincero como para contarle que el joven Ted Lupin, que estaba a punto de terminar sus estudios en San Mungo había solicitado un puesto de ayudante en su consulta. _"El muchacho está bien preparado, sus notas son buenas y parece bien educado. Pero sería incapaz de contratarlo si eso fuera a disgustarle a usted o a su familia, a quienes debo mi buena posición actual. Le pido, por favor, que me transmita su decisión al respecto lo antes posible". _

Ted Lupin… Draco frunció las cejas, pensativo, sin saber muy bien qué sentía hacia su joven pariente. Jamás había hablado con él; ni siquiera sabía si Ted estaba al corriente de que estaban emparentados, aunque suponía que sí. Draco no sentía demasiado interés por él –si lo había medio criado Potter, era un milagro que estuviera tan bien educado como decía la carta- y sentía una ligera repulsión cuando pensaba que su padre, el profesor Lupin, había sido un hombre-lobo. Nadie que hubiera convivido con Fenrir Greyback podría sentirse cómo al lado de alguien con sangre de hombre-lobo.

-¿Qué dice la carta, Draco? –preguntó Narcissa.

-Es de Zacharias Merrythoughts. Ted Lupin le ha pedido trabajo como ayudante en su consulta.

Su padre chasqueó la lengua, despectivo.

-¿Ese mil leches?

A su madre se le cayó el tenedor sobre el plato.

-¡Lucius! –exclamó, abiertamente horrorizada por la grosería.

-Bueno, es lo que es, ¿no?

-¿Qué es un mil leches? –preguntó Cassandra, curiosa.

Draco cerró los ojos un momento, consciente de que Astoria se había quedado boquiabierta y que su padre tenía una mirada sospechosamente parecida a la de un niño satisfecho con el caos que ha creado en un momento.

-No uses esa palabra, Cassandra, y menos para hablar de una persona –dijo Astoria, rehaciéndose.

-Pero, ¿qué significa?

-Es una manera bastante ordinaria de llamar a un perro de razas tan mezcladas que no se sabe muy bien qué es –le explicó su abuela-. Tu abuelo habla a veces como si le hubieran criado debajo de un puente.

Astoria le puso a Draco la mano en el brazo.

-¿Qué quiere Merrythoughts? –le preguntó.

-Quiere saber si nos importaría que lo contratara.

Su padre frunció el ceño.

-Por favor… Por si su condición no fuera lo bastante lamentable de por sí, encima está saliendo con una Weasley.

Draco miró a su padre con sorpresa.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

-Tengo mis contactos. Sale con la hija mayor de Bill Weasley. Tal para cual.

A pesar de que Draco podía despreciar al resto del clan con la misma facilidad con la que respiraba, Bill Weasley y sus cicatrices siempre le inspiraban cierto desasosiego.

-Bien mirado, quizás deberíamos hablar de esto en otro momento –dijo Astoria, señalando discretamente a Cassandra.

Draco sabía que lo decía para que la niña no presenciara el festival de odio hacia los Weasley, pero meneó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

-No es necesario. Yo no tengo inconveniente en que Lupin trabaje para Merrythoughts.

Sus padres se sorprendieron; su madre fue la primera en hacer un gesto de aquiescencia.

-Yo tampoco tengo ningún problema.

A veces, Draco se preguntaba si a su madre le gustaría reanudar su relación con su hermana Andromeda en caso de tener la oportunidad. Casi nunca hablaba de ella, y las pocas veces que lo hacía era porque estaba comentando alguna cosa de su infancia. Sin embargo, Draco no tenía duda alguna sobre las opiniones de su padre, que había fruncido los labios como si sus palabras le parecieran de mal gusto.

-¿Lo estáis diciendo en serio? ¿El ahijado de Potter? ¿Después de lo del otro día quieres hacerle ese favor a su ahijado?

Draco dudó un poco, pero luchó contra sus dudas. A él también le repugnaba que fuera ahijado de Potter, mucho más que su mezcla de sangre, pero era una manera de pagar su deuda con Bill Weasley. Esa, sin embargo, era una razón que su padre no entendería y, por lo tanto, no valía la pena dársela. Era más inteligente apelar a algo que sí pudiera entender.

-Es algo más que su ahijado –dijo, mirando fugazmente a su madre-. Y además, a mí me gusta saber que si el ahijado de Potter tiene su trabajo es en parte gracias a nosotros. Es una de esas cosas que puedes dejar caer en el momento oportuno y disfrutar con el resultado.

Tal y como esperaba, su padre esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Draco… -canturreó, con evidente aprobación-. Está bien, dejemos que se convierta en psicomago. No le vendrá mal, si va a emparentar con los Weasley.

* * *

Harry se preparó para seguir el nuevo interrogatorio a Fisher oculto otra vez tras el cristal. La arrogancia ofendida con la que entró en la sala, que a Harry le parecía en realidad más propia de la culpabilidad que la inocencia, se trocó en casi un ataque de rabia cuando Chloe le dijo claramente que tenían pruebas de que su mujer había tenido un amante.

-¡Eso es mentira! –rugió, dando la sensación de que no se abalanzaba sobre ella porque tenía dos varitas apuntándole a la cabeza.

-Señor Fisher, entiendo que esto sea doloroso de aceptar, pero tenemos un testigo, un amigo de Churchill, cuyo cabello fue encontrado en su casa, que afirma que los vio juntos un día y que Churchill le dijo que estaban teniendo una relación.

-¡Y a mí qué me importa lo que diga un muggle de mi mujer! ¡Lyra no me era infiel!

El otro Auror, Fuller, intervino con voz hosca.

-Si no se sienta y se tranquiliza tendremos que inmovilizarle, señor Fisher.

Él les dedicó un gesto de muy pocos amigos y volvió a sentarse.

-¿Y cómo quiere que me tranquilice si no hace más que echar basura sobre el buen nombre de mi esposa? Podría estar muerta y ustedes… ustedes… ¡no hacen más que insultarla!

Harry tuvo que reconocer que Fisher, en ese momento, parecía completa y absolutamente sincero, pero no era la primera vez que encontraba actores dignos de un Oscar en aquellas salas de interrogatorios o en el Wizengamot.

-Mire, señor Fisher, tiene que entender que, le guste o no, las pruebas de que su mujer y Churchill tenían una aventura son bastante sólidas –dijo Chloe-. Y eso le pone a usted en una situación un poco delicada.

Fisher abrió los ojos con una mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad.

-¿Van a acusarme a mí? ¿Van a tener la cara dura de acusarme oficialmente a mí?

-Si esto fuera una acusación formal usted estaría detenido y no lo está.

Fisher cogió aire con fuerza, como para obligarse a calmarse.

-Mi mujer fue secuestrada por los mismos delincuentes que han secuestrado a todos los demás –dijo, en un tono que parecía hielo quebradizo.

Chloe asintió ligeramente.

-Bueno, no descartamos la posibilidad de que Ben Churchill formara parte del grupo de delincuentes que andan detrás de las desapariciones. Quizás su mujer lo descubrió y él decidió matarla. Pero en ese caso, usted todavía podría tener motivos para asesinar a Churchill como venganza.

Fisher empezó a parecer un animal acosado.

-Yo no he visto a ese hombre en mi vida.

-Sin embargo, la noche en la que denunció la desaparición de su esposa dijo que su cara quizás le sonaba vagamente familiar.

-Tiene una cara muy común. Yo no le he visto nunca y desde luego no lo maté. ¡Ni siquiera sé dónde vivía, por Merlín!

-Señor Fisher, ¿está seguro de que no desea tomar veritaserum?-preguntó Chloe, sonando casi protectora, como si sólo pensara en ahorrarle momentos desagradables-. Ayudaría enormemente a aclarar todo esto.

Fisher apretó los labios un segundo y negó con la cabeza.

-No, no voy a tomarla. Lo que hay en el interior de mi cabeza es cosa mía y de nadie más.

Al otro lado del cristal, Harry entrecerró los ojos. Había entendido su primera negativa, pero ahora que las cosas habían empeorado para él, ¿por qué seguir negándose?

Pero siguiendo sus propias instrucciones, el interrogatorio no fue severo y Chloe lo dejó marchar al cabo de una hora sin haber conseguido nada excepto cabrearlo lo indecible. Harry se preguntó si, una vez a solas, su nerviosismo le impulsaría a cometer algún error. En cualquier caso, iba a estar vigilado; si lo cometía, sólo quedaba esperar que el auror al cargo lo descubriera.

* * *

Los informes de los aurores que habían vuelto a interrogar a los amigos y familiares de los Fisher fueron llegando a lo largo de todo el día, pero no aportaban nada nuevo ni decían nada significativo sobre su carácter y nadie se acercó siquiera a acusarlo de celoso. Poco después del almuerzo, Miriam Siegel, que ya estaba en los Estados Unidos –el viaje por Traslador a Nueva York duraba sólo una hora- contactó por teléfono con la BIM explicando que ya había hablado con Kevorkian y que éste había identificado a Lyra Fisher como a la mujer que había visto con Ben Churchill a través de la webcam. En el mensaje también solicitaba instrucciones. Harry pensó un poco y le dijo que le convenciera para hacer una declaración escrita; eso y el recuerdo de Miriam de aquella entrevista sería más que suficiente como prueba en el Wizengamot.

Harry se dispuso a repasar unos informes que ya se sabía prácticamente de memoria. Era mejor que no hacer nada. Llevaba ya más de una hora en ello cuando se dio cuenta de que una de las declaraciones de Fisher estaba sin firmar y llamó a Chloe, que observó el papel y se mordió un segundo los labios.

-Vaya… Se nos debió pasar. ¿Quieres que mande a alguien a su casa para llevárselo?

Harry estuvo a punto de decir que sí, pero luego pensó que le vendría bien dar una vuelta.

-No, ya lo haré yo.

Chloe alzó las cejas.

-Harry… Eso no es tarea del Jefe de Aurores –le recordó respetuosamente.

-Puede que no, pero si me quedo más tiempo en este despacho mirando esos papeles me va a explotar la cabeza. Si alguien pregunta por mí, dile que volveré en una hora.

-De acuerdo.

Harry se sintió extrañamente libre saliendo de su oficina, como cuando estaba en Hogwarts y se encontraba con alguna clase anulada. Siempre le había gustado su trabajo de auror, pero con las desapariciones también empezaba a sentirse como en Hogwarts, cuando la profecía estaba sobre su cabeza haciéndole saber que no tendría paz hasta que consiguiera derrotar a Voldemort. El rumor del fichaje de Perkin por el equipo veneciano había distraído al público por un momento de aquel caso –cuando había bajado a almorzar prácticamente no había oído hablar de otro tema-, pero en cuanto la novedad pasara, regresarían los titulares exigiendo respuestas y él volvería a recibir miradas ligeramente decepcionadas allá donde fuera.

Después de echarle una mirada de rutina al amplio vestíbulo del ministerio, Harry sacó su varita y se Apareció frente a una casona situada a las afueras de Greasby, un pueblo cercano a Liverpool. Era probable que, en sus tiempos, aquella casa estuviera más aislada del mundo muggle, pero ahora parecía a punto de ser engullida por bonitas viviendas unifamiliares. Harry miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que ningún muggle le había visto y se acercó a la casa de los padres de Daniel Fisher. Enseguida notó la magia de los escudos de la casa recorriendo su cuerpo; Harry esperó pacientemente y unos segundos después le permitieron la entrada. Antes de llegar a la puerta, ésta se abrió y la señora Fisher –una mujer de unos setenta años, con el pelo oscuro recogido en un moño- salió a su encuentro con cara un poco recelosa.

-Auror Potter…

-¿Es usted la señora Iris Fisher, ¿verdad? –La mujer asintió. Harry tuvo la sensación de que, en otras circunstancias, a ella le habría gustado tener esa oportunidad de hablar con él-. Perdone que aparezca así por su casa, pero necesito que su hijo me firme un documento que se nos debió traspapelar.

-Danny no está ahora en casa.-Dudó un poco-. ¿Quiere pasar a esperarle? No debería tardar mucho.

-Gracias, será un placer.

Ella retrocedió un poco y se apartó para dejarlo entrar. Harry pasó y se encontró en un vestíbulo acogedor, pero algo recargado. En la pared había un cuadro de una mujer regordeta sentada en una mecedora; la figura se inclinó un poco hacia delante para observarlo con curiosidad.

-Por favor, sígame.

La señora Fisher lo condujo hacia el salón, que estaba decorado del mismo modo que el vestíbulo y le preguntó si le apetecía un té.

-No, no quiero molestarla, gracias.

-No es ninguna molestia, precisamente ahora iba a prepararme uno para mí.

Harry dudó y luego asintió. Ella se fue a la cocina y lo dejó esperando allí, así que Harry aprovechó para observar el salón con más detenimiento. En uno de los muebles había al menos dos docenas de fotografías y Harry se levantó a mirarlas, curioso. Casi todas eran de los dos hijos de los Fisher –Daniel tenía una hermana algo más pequeña-, pero también las había de ella y su marido y de sus nietos. Todos le sonaban vagamente familiares porque la comunidad mágica no era grande y después de tanto tiempo viviendo en ella era difícil no conocer a todo el mundo al menos de vista, pero no recordaba haber hablado nunca con ninguno de ellos.

La señora Fisher salió de la cocina llevando una bandeja con el té y después de dejarlo en una mesita, le preguntó a Harry cómo le gustaba y le indicó que se sentara en uno de los sillones.

-He de reconocer, señor Potter, que siempre había tenido ganas de conocerle, pero confieso que esperaba que fuera en circunstancias más agradables –dijo, ofreciéndole su taza de té-. Espero que puedan averiguar pronto qué pasó realmente con mi nuera. Le aseguro que mi hijo sería incapaz de hacerle daño ni a un elfo doméstico.

Harry trató de no parecer escéptico.

-Yo también deseo aclarar esto pronto –contestó, acudiendo a uno de los tópicos con los que se estaba enfrentando en los últimos meses a los periodistas del Profeta-. Pero debe comprender que no podemos descartar ninguna posibilidad.

-Si conociera bien a mi Daniel no sospecharía de él. Siempre ha sido bueno; incluso de pequeño parecía que le costaba defenderse.-Entonces lo miró a los ojos con intensidad-. Dígame, ¿cree que una persona así sería capaz de matar a alguien?

-Señora Fisher, no es mi opinión lo que importa, sino las pruebas. Si su hijo es inocente, le aseguro que no tiene nada que temer. Nuestro sistema judicial es ahora más fiable que nunca.

Las condenas y absoluciones arbitrarias, las irregularidades que habían caracterizado al Wizengamot cuando él era pequeño eran ya cosa del pasado. Ahora el sistema funcionaba. No era perfecto, pero intentaba serlo, y eso era más de lo que se podía decir de él veinte años atrás.

-Mi hijo es inocente –dijo, con convicción-. Sé que lo es.

Harry no supo qué decir; desde luego, no pensaba contradecirla y disgustarla sin necesidad. Si quería defender a su hijo hasta que las pruebas fueran irrefutables, adelante. Entonces, dubitativo, miró la taza de té, que aún no había probado. ¿Y si la señora Fisher sabía que su hijo era culpable y estaba tratando de cubrir el asesinato? Quizás podía estar lo bastante desesperada como para intentar alguna estupidez, como envenenar al jefe de Aurores.

La señora Fisher había sido interrogada sólo una vez, aquella misma mañana. Harry había leído el informe un par de horas atrás y aún recordaba bien lo que decía. Pero Daniel Fisher no había llegado aún y el silencio entre Harry e Iris Fisher no era del todo cómodo; bien podía hacerle unas cuantas preguntas más.

-Señora Fisher, ¿qué opina usted de la posibilidad de que su nuera tuviera una aventura? Su hijo está convencido de que nos equivocamos.

Ella hizo un pequeño gesto de exasperación.

-Daniel la quería muchísimo, siempre estuvo ciego en todo lo referente a ella.

-¿Qué quiere decir? –preguntó Harry-. ¿Usted sospechaba algo?

-Como ya le he dicho a uno de sus agentes, no, nunca. Pero tampoco la tuve en un pedestal, como mi Daniel. Creo que era perfectamente capaz de tener una aventura –dijo, con desaprobación. Después suspiró-. Sólo siento que mi hijo se haya enterado de todo eso.

Harry parpadeó un poco ante su modo de decirlo.

-¿Es lo único que siente? ¿No lamenta que esté probablemente muerta?

La señora Fisher pareció quedarse paralizada durante una fracción de segundo; luego compuso una expresión debidamente ofendida y virtuosa.

-Por supuesto que sí, ¿por quién me toma? Sólo era una manera de hablar.

Pero Harry había visto esa mirada otras veces y siempre había sido en culpables tratando de parecer inocentes. Todos sus sentidos se pusieron súbitamente alerta. La señora Fisher parecía más tensa, una tensión diferente a la que había mostrado a lo largo de aquella incómoda conversación. Y Harry llevaba suficiente tiempo en el mundo mágico para saber que no debía subestimar jamás a las brujas con aspecto de ancianitas inofensivas.

-Dígame, señora Fisher –dijo, con voz suave-, usted nos dijo que el día en el que desapareció su nuera usted había estado haciendo unos recados, ¿no es eso?

La mujer se tensó más sobre su asiento, como si estuviera preparándose para ponerse a toda prisa de pie, pero intentó aparentar tranquilidad.

-Sí, hasta las siete y media, más o menos, y luego vine a casa para empezar a preparar la cena.

Harry pensó velozmente sin apartar la vista de ella. Lyra Fisher, según su marido y la gente que la conocía, solía llegar a casa sobre las cinco de la tarde. Fisher había llegado a una casa vacía sobre las diez de la noche. En ese lapso de cinco horas podían pasar muchas, muchas cosas.

-¿Puede hablarme de esos recados? –preguntó, esforzándose todavía en no sonar demasiado acusador.

Ella se lo quedó mirando unos segundos antes de contestarle.

-¿Está sospechando de mí?

-Conteste a mi pregunta, por favor.

-Estuve comprando cosas.

-¿Dónde?

-En el callejón Diagón.

-¿Vio a alguien conocido? –insistió Harry-. ¿Habló con alguien que pueda corroborarlo?

Iris Fisher se lo quedó mirando de nuevo en silencio, como si estuviera buscando desesperadamente una respuesta convincente en su cabeza. Y entonces, con una rapidez casi inesperada en una mujer de su edad, sacó su varita y le apuntó con ella mientras se ponía en pie con expresión decidida, desesperada.

_-¡Avada kedavra!_

_TBC_

* * *

Inmms_Potter, la madre, en realidad XD En el próximo fic habrá más encuentros de Harry y Draco…¡y no en todos querrán matarse!

Galactus, se supone que los giratiempos quedaron fuera de circulación, ¿no? Y claro que estoy de acuerdo en que la religión es una gran influencia; de hecho, bien que ha influido en la sociedad mágica, que teóricamente es pagana.

Isaac Prewett, yo creo que era un rumor inducido básicamente por el alcohol, aunque tb hay gente que cree que los Malfoy tienen que estar implicados porque siempre los consideran implicados en todo lo malo. Cassandra tiene el carácter Malfoy, no cabe duda XD

Ana, pues muchas gracias, guapa, me alegra que te hayas decidido a dejar un mensajito. Yo pienso lo mismo de Astoria y Ginny, la verdad. Y sí, cada fic será un año de los chicos en Hogwarts.

Juanma_sgb, bueno, Rowling dijo lo de "nunca dejó que olvidara que le debía la vida" y yo tenía que mostrarlo al menos una vez en el fic, sobre todo porque es algo que Draco le reprocha (y cuando escribes no basta con que todos digan que fulano es simpático, por ejemplo, tienes que _mostrarlo_ siendo simpático). Me alegra que te gusten los dos hermanos, creo que los has analizado muy bien. Cassandra es más "dura" que Scorpius, menos flexible en sus opiniones. Pero tiene diez años y en algunos momentos se nota que es sólo una niña. Rowling no trabajó mucho el lado económico del mundo mágico y yo he intentado dar una visión más completa del tema. Ya hemos visto el mercado mágico, que hasta ahora no sabíamos de dónde sacaban la comida, y sabemos que hay magos agricultores; en el próximo fic sale otro escenario que creo que es completamente original por mi parte, algo que nunca ha sido mencionado en otro fic. Tengo muchas ganas de que lo veáis, pero no digo nada para no arruinar la sorpresa. Y en cuanto a tu pregunta, siguiendo la lógica de Rowling los dos son Slytherin, claro. Todos los personajes desagradables menos Peter son de esa Casa.

Rastel, hola, me alegra volver a verte. Pero, ¿qué haces en Berlín ahora? Qué vida más emocionante llevas, hija XD Bien, en cuanto a la saga, James tiene un punto muy parecido a Draco, indudablemente, aunque en realidad no es tan cruel como nuestro Draquito. Ah, él no dice lo de la generación de presos, ese es Fred. Ya veremos qué pasa entre James y Watson.

Britney es la más parecida a Scorpius de las cuatro niñas, es verdad. Y quedaría muy bien con Scorpius y Albus, eso tb es verdad, jaja. Es un personaje que me gusta mucho.

Ginny no se queda embarazada a propósito; simplemente, un embarazo inoportuno justificaba mejor que dejara su supuestamente brillante carrera como jugadora de quidditch cuando ésta acababa de empezar, como aquel que dice. Si la dejaba adrede ya quedaba demasiado Maruja para mi gusto. Aunque igual habría pegado más con su carácter, bien mirado, ya que no tiene inconveniente en que sus tres hijos lleven nombres que sólo son significativos para su marido. El personaje sí me resultaba desagradable porque la encontré antipática en varias escenas del libro: sale con Neville sólo para poder ir al baile y estar cerca de Harry, se mete con Fleur sólo porque sí, le dice a Harry que no tiene por qué sentirse culpable por haber estado a punto de matar a Draco con el Sectumsempra…

No había pensado mucho en Bill y Fleur (en el terreno sexual ella está muchísimo más liberada que él), pero tienes razón. De todos modos, aunque hay excepciones, los personajes femeninos de Rowling no me terminan de convencer desde una óptica feminista.

Yo creo que Albus sí podría tener derecho a recriminarle a Scorpius que Draco trató de cruciar a su padre o entregárselo a Voldemort, no son precisamente nimiedades. En realidad, en estos momentos del fic es inevitable que ese tema siempre resulte problemático.

Creo que Victoire ve lo de la ceremonia como algo anticuado y pasado de moda. Lo de las tradiciones siempre es un tema abierto a discusión, y yo no estoy segura de en qué bando me situaría. Creo que hay tradiciones que me gustaría conservar y otras que no. Los Weasley no están basados en nadie en especial, jaja. Siempre me parecieron muy interesados en el mundo muggle, y como Harry no ve en ellos ninguna tradición mágica –y yo doy por sentado que debe haberlas-, los he escrito como si las hubieran abandonado.

Me gusta teoría sobre Urien, pero no, no es eso.

No tengo nada en contra de Cho, quien va a tener su papelito en la saga. Y qué fuerte lo de su hija, ¿no? No es tan raro que hayamos pensado en el nombre de Mei; lo digo porque yo por lo menos no conozco muchos nombres chinos que digamos. Por lo menos en este caso no hay marido finlandés, jaja. No te preocupes, a mí me han pasado cosas parecidas más de una vez. Dan un poco de rabia, pero no se pueden evitar. Y oye, qué bien que vayas a escribir tu propia saga, ya me avisarás cuando vayas a publicarla, ok?

No es tan raro que no quieran en el ministerio a gente relacionada con Voldemort; el problema es que eso les ha privado de un recurso importante, con lo cual por castigar a unos, acabas perjudicando a todo el mundo.

Un chico de diecisiete años con la fama de Harry, al que todos tratan casi como a un mesías, puede perder el norte con facilidad. Harry no lo ha perdido del todo, en absoluto, pero se le tiene que notar un poquito de paverío, al menos. De las derrotas se aprende; de las victorias, no. Y Harry no tiene motivo alguno para plantearse si está siendo correcto, si está siendo justo, porque vive en un mundo donde siempre es correcto y justo.

No sé si Draco es un rebelde en general, pero desde luego su rebeldía hacia Harry es un hecho; él se niega a reconocerlo como el héroe aun a costa de ser hechizado, burlado, insultado y humillado a cada libro. Pase lo que pase, nunca admitirá que Harry sea mejor que él en nada –ni siquiera en los aspectos en los que es así-, y aunque eso en ocasiones conlleva la semilla de su propia destrucción, es un rasgo en él que me gusta.

Tu teoría sobre los squibs es ingeniosa, pero no, piensa que si fueran squibs, ese dato ya habría salido a la luz y los aurores ya habrían encontrado una conexión entre las víctimas.

Bueno, un beso, guapa! Me alegra haber vuelto a hablar contigo, y ahora luego te contestaré a tu comentario en mi lj.


	22. Chapter 22

Gracias por leer y comentar!

Capítulo 22 **El amor de una madre**

Harry pensó que si no hubiera estado preparado, la maldición le habría dado de lleno y su vida habría acabado en ese mismo instante. Pero había estado alerta desde que había empezado a sospechar de ella, y consiguió Aparecerse dos metros a su derecha.

"_¡Expelliarmus!"_, gritó mentalmente.

La señora Fisher se defendió con un Protego y lanzó otro Avada Kedavra que Harry esquivó con más facilidad que el anterior. Intentando evitar que escapara, Harry murmuró por lo bajo un potente hechizo que la impediría Aparecerse fuera de esa habitación. Otro Avada Kedavra pasó rozándole la ancha manga de la túnica y Harry contraatacó con un nuevo Expelliarmus, que ella evitó apartándose en el último segundo.

-¡Ríndase!

-¡No! –gritó ella, sin dejar de lanzar Avada Kedavras y esquivar sus ataques-. ¡Usted no lo entiende! ¡Tenía que hacerlo!

-¿Porque engañaba a su hijo con Ben Churchill? –presionó Harry, desde detrás de un sofá.

-¡Era una zorra! ¡No se merecía a mi hijo!

La bruja siguió atacando con un Avada Kedavra tras otro, como si fuera el único hechizo de magia negra que conocía. Harry los evitaba situándose tras los muebles, usando la Aparición, que todavía era posible dentro de la habitación. La situación no era fácil, pero había encarado rivales mucho más hábiles y poderosos y su instinto en batalla seguía siendo bueno.

-¿Por eso la mató?

-¡Sólo era basura!

Uno de sus Avada Kedavras hizo añicos una silla y Harry sintió un pinchazo en la mejilla; una de las astillas le había hecho un corte. Otra trayectoria podría haberle dejado tuerto y Harry decidió que necesitaba aumentar la peligrosidad de sus propios ataques aunque no llegara a hacerlos mortales.

_-¡Aguamenti!_

Tal y como Harry esperaba, la señora Fisher no se molestó en esquivarlo, y un chorro de agua la empapó por completo. Al momento, Harry lanzó un Congelo no verbal, pero esta vez la mujer no cayó en la trampa y consiguió esquivarlo con la Aparición. Un siseo le indicó a Harry que la tenía a sus espaldas y esquivó a tiempo otra de sus maldiciones mortales.

-¡Señora Fisher, tire la varita! –gritó, mientras conjuraba un Araneo y echaba la pegajosa telaraña mágica sobre ella.

La telaraña se enredó en sus pies, pero la mujer se deshizo rabiosamente de parte de su agarre con un Diffindo. Harry no le dio tiempo a seguir actuando y le lanzó un nuevo Expelliarmus. Esta vez sí, el hechizo dio en el blanco y la varita salió disparada de su mano. Iris Fisher dio un grito de frustración y corrió hacia la varita con gesto enloquecido, pero Harry fue más rápido y la detuvo con un Inmobilicorpus. La mujer cayó al suelo, inmovilizada, y Harry se guardó la varita que le había quitado en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica.

-No tendría que haber hecho eso –dijo, meneando la cabeza.

Pero había cantado victoria demasiado pronto.

-_¡Expelliarmus! _–exclamó alguien a sus espaldas.

Harry no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y maldijo para sus adentros cuando esta vez fue su varita la que escapó de sus dedos sin que pudiera hacer nada por impedirlo. Cuando se giró hacia la puerta vio a Daniel Fisher. El hombre le estaba apuntando con su varita y tenía la que acababa de quitarle en la mano izquierda. Por un momento, Harry pensó locamente que su suerte había terminado ya, que iba a morir. Después se fijó en la expresión estupefacta de Fisher, en sus ojos abiertos de par en par, y Harry sintió que una pequeña esperanza en su interior: aquella no era la actitud que uno podía esperar de un cómplice.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –balbuceó Fisher.

-Señor Fisher… -empezó a decir Harry.

-¡Hijo, ayúdame!-gritó Iris Fisher desde el suelo-. ¡Se ha vuelto loco y ha intentado matarme!

Fisher la miró, atónito, pero siguió apuntando a Harry con la varita.

-No se mueva –le advirtió, sin tenerlas todas consigo.

-¡Ayúdame, Daniel!

Harry comprendió que si Fisher creía a su madre en vez de a él –y había grandes posibilidades de que fuera así, su vida todavía corría un serio peligro.

-Señor Fisher, escuche…

-¡Daniel, por favor!

Aquello fue demasiado. Fisher apuntó a su madre para liberarla del Inmobilicorpus, pareciendo definitivamente más un hijo preocupado y confundido que un cómplice. Harry saltó sin pensar para colocarse tras el sofá. Fisher fue rápido y le lanzó un Desmaius que pasó rozándole la túnica de auror, pero Harry consiguió los segundos preciosos que necesitaba para sacarse del bolsillo la varita de la señora Fisher y apuntar de nuevo a Fisher, que estaba a punto de lanzarle otro hechizo.

-Señor Fisher, está cometiendo un error –le advirtió, tratando de evitar que siguiera adelante y complicara aún más las cosas.

-¡Mátalo, Danny!-gritó la mujer, ferozmente-. ¡Él asesinó a Lyra! ¡Fue él!

Los ojos oscuros de Fisher se tiñeron de acusadora angustia.

-No sea estúpido –dijo Harry, sin perder la calma, sin dejar de apuntarlo también-. Vaya y avise a los aurores.

-Suelte la varita –replicó Fisher, en un hilo de voz.

-Señor Fisher…

La señora Fisher dio un gruñido de exasperación y trató de arrebatarle a su hijo la varita de Harry para usarla ella misma. Harry no vaciló y aprovechó ese instante de distracción para acertarle al hombre de lleno con otro Expelliarmus. Las dos varitas que todavía sujetaba Fisher salieron disparadas de sus manos y volaron hacia Harry, quien las atrapó en el aire con su mano libre. Fisher, acorralado, dio dos pasos en su dirección como si estuviera a punto de abalanzarse sobre él, pero fue su madre quien realmente lo intentó, soltando un rugido de rabia. Harry la esquivó como a una bludger y casi en el mismo movimiento la dejó inmovilizada de nuevo.

-¡Eres un inútil! –aulló la mujer, cayendo al suelo-. ¡Te he dicho que le atacaras! ¡Lo has estropeado todo!

En medio del griterío, Harry miró a Daniel Fisher, que parecía absolutamente conmocionado. No le reprochaba que en un primer momento hubiera pensado que estaba atacando a su madre; en esas circunstancias, cualquiera habría cometido el mismo error.

-Señor Fisher… -Él lo miró, pero Harry no estaba seguro de que realmente estuviera viéndolo-. Señor, me temo que voy a tener que detener a su madre por los cargos de intento de asesinato y, probablemente, del asesinato de su mujer y de Ben Churchill.

-¿Qué? –exclamó, con un grito casi agudo-. Se ha vuelto loco…

-Lo siento –dijo, sinceramente.

-Pero… no puede ser…

-Lo siento –repitió, sin saber qué más decirle.

Harry se dirigió entonces a la puerta de la casa. Si Fisher estaba allí, debía de haber un auror cerca vigilándolo, ya que esas habían sido sus instrucciones. Harry salió al exterior y observó los alrededores en busca del agente. Por supuesto, si estaba haciendo bien su trabajo, no resultaría visible, pero probablemente sí podría verlo a él.

-Si estás ahí, te necesito –dijo en voz alta y clara-. La madre de Fisher ha intentado asesinarme y es probablemente culpable de la muerte de Lyra Fisher y Ben Churchill.

Dos segundos después, Dougal McGuire, un auror de treinta años tan pelirrojo como un Weasley, se Apareció a dos metros de él con cara de asombro.

-Jefe, no sabía que estuviera usted ahí dentro –dijo, acercándose a la puerta.

-He llegado antes que vosotros.

McGuire miró hacia la casa y luego hacia él.

-¿Lo dice en serio?-preguntó, con incredulidad-. ¿Ha sido la madre?

Harry asintió e hizo un gesto hacia el interior de la casa.

-Vamos.

* * *

En el salón, Fisher estaba arrodillado frente a su madre, pero no podía ayudarla a escapar. Sin varita, no había manera de que pudiera romper el hechizo de Harry. Tampoco parecía realmente que esa fuera su intención.

-¿La mataste? –le oyeron preguntar con voz horrorizada-. ¿Fuiste tú?

Harry se preguntó si Iris Fisher iba a intentar fingir inocencia, pero obtuvo su respuesta al momento.

-¡No te atrevas a mirarme así! –exclamó ella con voz colérica-. ¡Esa mujer era una puta! ¡Eso es lo que era, una puta!

Fisher palideció aún más y, arrodillado todavía como estaba, se alejó un poco de ella.

-Oh, Merlín…

Harry, que en ese momento lo compadecía de corazón, le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Señor Fisher, tenemos que llevar a su madre a la Oficina de Aurores. ¿Funciona la Red Flú? –Él lo miró sin comprender y Harry anotó mentalmente que debían avisar a algún psicomago de San Mungo especialista en shocks para que le echara un vistazo-. Señor Fisher, ¿funciona la Red Flú?

Esta vez, Fisher asintió con aire aturdido y murmuró algo que sonaba a "biblioteca". Harry le hizo una señal a McGuire para que se quedara allí vigilándolos y se fue a buscar esa habitación. Tuvo que abrir un par de puertas, pero al final entró en una habitación bien iluminada con un montón de estanterías llenas de libros y una chimenea. Sobre la repisa, entre más fotos de Daniel Fisher y su hermana, había un cuenco con polvos Flú. Harry los echó en la chimenea apagada y se arrodilló frente a ella.

-Llamada de Emergencia para Aurores.

Si las chimeneas estaban encendidas, uno tenía la sensación de verlo todo a través de una molesta luz rojiza. Si estaban apagadas, la luz era verde como los polvos Flú e igual de molesta. Al otro lado, una bruja joven con el pelo rubio recogido en una larga coleta también se estaba arrodillando. Trabajaba para el Departamento de Refuerzo de la Ley Mágica, pero su cometido era el equivalente al de una telefonista en el mundo muggle, si es que todavía existían allí.

-Jefe Potter, ¿cuál es el problema?

Harry rescató su nombre del fondo de su memoria.

-Hola, Meghan. Vamos a trasladar a una detenida, mantén la conexión abierta. Y avisa a un psicomago de San Mungo para que acuda a la Oficina de Aurores lo antes posible.

-Sí, jefe.

Harry regresó al salón, donde Fisher había roto a llorar, sentado en uno de los sofás. Su madre, vigilada por McGuire, trataba de convencerlo ahora de que todo había sido una muestra de su amor maternal.

-Ella iba a hacerte daño, Danny. Soy tu madre; tenía que protegerte de ella. Es lo que hacen las madres, cariño.

El auror miraba al desconsolado hombre con una expresión entre incómoda y compasiva. Harry no quiso ni imaginar lo que podía estar sintiendo Fisher en ese momento. Ya le había resultado duro haber perdido a su mujer, pero ¿averiguar que la asesina había sido su propia madre? ¿Cómo superaba eso alguien?

-Vamos, Dougal, nos están esperando.-Mientras el agente hacía elevarse a la señora Fisher con un hechizo, Harry fue junto a su hijo y volvió a ponerle la mano en el hombro-. Señor Fisher, será mejor que ahora venga con nosotros.

Fisher alzó la vista hacia él, perdido y desesperanzado. Harry le sujetó del brazo, lo ayudó a ponerse en pie y lo condujo gentilmente hacia la biblioteca.

* * *

El interrogatorio fue largo, pero no difícil. Iris Fisher ya había admitido su culpabilidad delante de tres personas y ahora sólo quedaba saber cómo lo había hecho. Ella contó que había empezado a sospechar de la infidelidad de su nuera después de atraparla en un par de mentiras tontas y la había estado espiando hasta asegurarse de que sus sospechas eran ciertas. En su trastornada mente, su asesinato había sido una manera de proteger a su hijo del disgusto que le esperaba; era mejor así, explicó, porque así lo convencería para volver a casa, donde ella podría cuidarlo bien.

La señora Fisher había planeado desde el principio hacerlo pasar por una desaparición más, igual que la de Emma Bell o Ignatius Cresswell. Así nadie sospecharía de ella. Su nuera le había abierto la puerta sobre las seis de la tarde sin temer nada, porque en teoría no había nada que temer. También había comido sus pastas de té. El veneno la había matado tan rápido que no había sufrido. Ese detalle era importante para la señora Fisher, quien lo repitió varias veces mientras contaba el fin su nuera; Harry imaginó que creía que eso probaba que no era una sádica, sólo era una madre preocupada o algo así.

El cuerpo de Lyra Fisher había sido trasladado mediante un hechizo a la inhóspita costa del norte de Escocia y su suegra lo había echado al mar tras volverle los pies de piedra. La señora Fisher había regresado a su casa antes de que llegara su marido; cuando él había llegado, la había encontrado haciendo tranquilamente la cena.

Al principio, su intención era dejar en paz a Churchill, pero poco a poco había empezado a obsesionarse también con él. ¿Acaso no había humillado también a su hijo, no se había burlado de él acostándose con su mujer? Iris Fisher había considerado al final una cuestión de simple justicia acabar también con él. A pesar de su evidente trastorno, había sido cuidadosa. Había oído hablar vagamente de la tecnología muggle y sabía que tenían objetos que les permitían ver y grabar cosas. Iris Fisher no quería entrar en esa casa sin tener claro a qué se enfrentaba y eso la había llevado a comprender que el ordenador de Churchill podía contener información que revelara su relación íntima con Lyra. Entonces se había informado y había descubierto que la manera más segura de deshacerse de la información de un ordenador era estropearlo con un imán y eso era lo que había hecho.

A cualquier mago o bruja le resultaba escandalosamente fácil entrar en casa de un muggle. Iris Fisher se había Aparecido en mitad de su salón y lo había asesinado con un Avada Kedavra. Pensaba –y ese había sido uno de sus pocos errores-, que los aurores nunca llegarían a enterarse de que Churchill había muerto y que nunca llegarían a inspeccionar ese piso. Al principio lo había trasladado a su dormitorio con la idea de dejarlo allí y que pareciera que se había tumbado en la cama y había muerto, pero después había cambiado de idea y el cuerpo del infortunado muggle había terminado sufriendo la misma suerte que su amante.

La señora Fisher negó vehementemente que su hijo o su marido, que ya había llegado al ministerio, supieran nada de los asesinatos. Viendo las expresiones de ambos, que parecían sumidas en una pesadilla, Harry se sentía inclinado a creerla, tanto como a compadecer al resto de la familia.

Si estaba loca, a los ojos del mundo mágico no lo estaba tanto como para ser ingresada en San Mungo. Antes de irse a casa, Harry firmó su orden de internamiento en Azkaban para que Iris Fisher esperara allí su juicio.

* * *

Draco leyó los detalles del caso en El Profeta, en un artículo que, afortunadamente, no tenía como objetivo ensalzar a Potter por millonésima vez, sino explicar sin más lo que había sucedido. Aquella mañana estaba en Gringotts, esperando para ser atendido. Y eso sí era una noticia, porque generalmente en Gringotts siempre había un duende a su servicio nada más cruzar la entrada.

Los mortífagos habían causado algunas pocas bajas también entre los duendes del banco, pero éstos nunca le habían guardado rencor por ello a los Malfoy. En Gringotts no se le guardaba rencor a los multimillonarios. Irónicamente, a quienes no podían ni ver era a Potter y sus dos amigos. Lo que hubieran hecho frente a Voldemort era irrelevante; lo que no podían perdonar era que ese trío hubiera reventado las medidas de seguridad del banco. Los duendes siempre se habían vanagloriado de que Gringotts era inexpugnable, pero tres adolescentes se las habían apañado para entrar, robar lo que querían y salir con vida, y a su paso habían causado innumerables destrozos. Para los duendes había sido humillante, bochornoso, y el ministerio se las había visto y deseado para que sus tres héroes no fueran declaradas personas non grata en el banco tras la muerte de Voldemort.

A Draco le gustaba Gringotts, probablemente el único lugar público del mundo mágico donde él era más apreciado y mejor recibido que Potter.

Pero había algo que le estaba haciendo sentir incómodo, más allá de la inusual espera, y dejó el periódico para intentar averiguar qué era. ¿Alguien le estaba observando? No, no más de lo habitual. ¿Habían hecho cambios en las oficinas? No, nada que llamara su atención. ¿Alguna cara conocida, pero inusual por allí? No, tampoco. Aquella mañana no había mucha gente en el banco.

Entonces se dio cuenta. Era la pareja que había más cerca de él. El hombre era un muggle. No un squib, sino un _muggle_. Probablemente era el marido de la bruja que había a su lado. A esa distancia, Draco podía sentir perfectamente la magia de ella, pero no sentía nada en su acompañante, Resultaba difícil explicarlo con palabras; era algo demasiado impreciso que, sin embargo, no le había fallado ni una sola vez. E incluso ahora, más acostumbrado a tratar con muggles, seguía experimentando una ligera incomodidad cerca de uno de ellos similar a la que podía experimentar delante de un cuadro torcido.

La idea de un muggle en Gringotts, además, le ponía ligeramente paranoico. ¿Tenían que abrir todos los malditos rincones del mundo mágico para ellos? ¿Tenían que desvelarles todos sus secretos? ¿Acaso no existía un jodido Estatuto Internacional del Secreto de los Brujos?

Su único consuelo era que los duendes estarían mucho más descontentos que él. Si los duendes, en general, no sentían gran simpatía por los seres humanos, su desconfianza y desagrado se multiplicaba por cien en el caso de los seres humanos muggles, con quienes habían roto todo contacto hacía ya varios siglos.

Draco miró a su alrededor para ver si alguien más se había dado cuenta, pero con quien se encontró fue con Andromeda Tonks y su nieto, Ted. Debido a sus viajes hacía algún tiempo que no se los cruzaba y descubrió varios cambios en el muchacho, que se había convertido ya en un hombre hecho y derecho, y de buen porte. Ellos le vieron entonces y Draco, como siempre, les dirigió un asentimiento a modo de saludo. Ella hizo el mismo gesto, impasible e ilegible como una esfinge. El chico, sin embargo, añadió a su saludo una breve sonrisa.

Olvidado ya el muggle que tenía a sus espaldas, Draco se preguntó si Merrythoughts le habría dicho algo a Ted: él le había pedido que no lo hiciera. La intención de Draco no había sido humillarlo, sino tratar de ser justo. No tenían razones para impedir que ese chico fuera aprendiz de Merrythoughts; Ted Lupin nunca les había hecho daño, no era uno de sus enemigos.

-Señor Malfoy-le llamó un empleado, acercándose apresuradamente a él. Se llamaba Tahuk y era relativamente joven para ser un duende, una raza más longeva que la de los magos-. Perdone que le haya hecho esperar, pero hemos tenido un contratiempo de última hora.

Draco asintió y se marchó con él, dedicándoles una última mirada a sus dos parientes.

* * *

La resolución del caso había dejado a Harry con una sensación ambivalente. Por un lado, lamentaba el sufrimiento que le esperaba a la familia Fisher. Por otro, habría deseado que ese caso hubiera tenido alguna relación con las otras desapariciones, porque era eso lo que hacía que se sintiera frustrado e impotente. Pero al fin y al cabo, había resuelto un doble asesinato y podía sentirse al menos en paz con Lyra Fisher y su amante.

Harry notó enseguida que la gente con la que se cruzaba volvía a mirarlo con un poco de fe. El ambiente en la Oficina de Aurores también era algo más relajado de lo que había sido en las últimas semanas; Harry imaginó que no era el único que había empezado a sentir el peso del fracaso. Aquel éxito, por lo menos, les recordaba a todos que eran capaces de hacer las cosas bien.

Aun así, Harry se sintió bastante sorprendido cuando Ginny, un par de días más tarde, mientras cenaban los tres, le habló del Baile de la Paz como si fueran a ir.

-¿Por qué me miras así? –dijo ella, también sorprendida-. No querías ir por todo lo que estaba pasando, ya lo sé, pero has resuelto el caso, ¿no? No creo que nadie vaya a pensar mal de ti por ir ahora a una fiesta que es prácticamente en tu honor, sería el colmo.

-Pero Ginny, la gente está inquieta por las desapariciones, no por la loca de la señora Fisher –señaló Harry, sin entender cómo podía pasar esa distinción por alto-. No ha cambiado nada.

-Harry, siempre habrá casos abiertos y gente preocupada.-Ginny le acarició el pelo-. No puedes dejar de divertirte y encerrarte en casa cada vez que te encuentres en medio de un caso. Y esa fiesta es el acontecimiento social más importante del año.

-No sé, Ginny…

Se acordaba bien de las caras de los parientes de los desaparecidos. No había conseguido encontrar a sus seres queridos ni a los responsables de su desaparición. ¿No les debía por lo menos esa consideración?

Ella ladeó la cabeza, y Harry tuvo la sensación de que sabía exactamente qué estaba pensando.

-El baile ni siquiera es en horas de oficina, Harry. Si no fueras al baile, a esas horas estarías en casa, no investigando pistas. No estás descuidando tu trabajo ni nada de eso.

-Ya… -dijo, usando el tenedor para juguetear un poco con las zanahorias de la guarnición. Antes le gustaban, antes de morir por el Acada Kedavra de Voldemort y resucitar gracias a las Reliquias. Ahora evitaba comerlas. Le había pasado algo similar con media docena de alimentos más. Por suerte, aquellos eran los únicos cambios que parecían haberse producido en él tras aquella experiencia. Bueno, eso y que ya no sabía hablar pársel.

-Mira, tú sabes que a mí no me importan esas cosas. No es por la fiesta en sí, ¿entiendes? Pero va a ir todo el mundo, todos nuestros amigos. Es el único día del año en que realmente nos juntamos todos. Y les sabrá mal que no vayamos.

Ante la mención a sus amigos, Harry empezó a dudar. Realmente tenía ganas de reunirse con todos, y era una buena fiesta. Siempre se lo pasaban bien.

-¿Estás segura de que es buena idea?

-Claro –contestó ella, sin dudarlo un instante-. Ya te lo he dicho, el Baile de la Paz es una ocasión especial. Todos entenderán que estés allí. No, mejor dicho, todos _esperan_ que estés allí.

Ginny le observaba expectante, esperando que dijera que sí. Después de pensarlo un poco más, Harry terminó asintiendo.

-Está bien. Si de aquí a la fiesta no se produce ninguna desaparición más, iré.

-De acuerdo.

-De todos modos, tú puedes ir sola también aunque yo no vaya, ya sabes que no me importa.

Ginny sonrió con condescendencia y le dio un beso cariñoso.

-No sería lo mismo sin ti, tonto.

Lily intervino entonces.

-¿Yo puedo ir también? –preguntó.

Harry imaginó que lo hacía por probar suerte, no porque tuviera demasiadas esperanzas de éxito. Su hija siempre había sentido curiosidad por el baile: le encantaba acompañar a su madre a comprarse la túnica de gala y al día siguiente les pedía que se lo contaran todo con detalles. Ginny y él no eran muy hábiles para recordar peinados, vestidos y cosas por el estilo, pero, por suerte, en el Día de la Paz solían comer en La Madriguera y allí siempre encontraba a alguien dispuesto a satisfacer su curiosidad, generalmente Molly o Fleur, que se fijaban más en esos asuntos.

-Sabes que no, Lily, es un baile para personas mayores –dijo Harry.

-Allí no hay niños, cariño –dijo Ginny-. Ya irás cuando termine el colegio, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, y antes irás a los Bailes de la Paz del colegio –le recordó Harry.

-Sí, son como un entrenamiento –añadió Ginny, sonriendo.

Aquella también era una costumbre que se había instaurado después de la guerra. El baile se celebraba el mismo día que el del ministerio, la víspera de la Batalla de Hogwarts, y era para los alumnos de quinto, sexto y séptimo. Por lo que le habían contado Teddy y sus sobrinos más mayores, era un acontecimiento muy esperado, y todos parecían pasarlo en grande; Harry se alegraba de que sus experiencias en ese campo fueran mejores que la de él, que guardaba un recuerdo pésimo del único baile al que había asistido como alumno de Hogwarts.

Teddy ya había ido el año anterior al Baile de la Paz del ministerio. Había estado bailando y ligando a diestro y siniestro durante toda la noche.

Lily suspiró con resignación.

-Bueeeno. ¿Y con quién me quedaré? ¿Con los abuelos?

Harry miró a Ginny para ver si ella había pensado ya algo. Él se había desentendido bastante del asunto aquel año, pensando que no iba a acudir.

-No, este año los abuelos también quieren ir al baile –le dijo ella a la niña-. Hugo y tú os quedaréis a dormir esa noche en casa de los padres de la tía Hermione, ¿vale?

Lily asintió, satisfecha con el arreglo. Harry sabía que se lo pasaría bien allí, jugando con su primo y disfrutando de los juguetes muggles que él y Rose guardaban en esa casa. A Albus también le había gustado siempre visitar a los padres de Hermione porque era otro de los lugares donde podía ver dibujos animados.

Todo listo, pues. Contento de haberse dejado convencer, Harry se dispuso a terminar de cenar.

TBC

* * *

Inmms_Potter, no te puedes fiar de la tercera edad, jeje. Y no, ya has visto que no he matado a Harry y que sigue vivito y coleando. Además, ya dije en la NdA del primer capi que no iba a matar a ninguno de los cuatro personajes principales, soy una blanda, jaja. He escrito un montón de fics más, puedes verlos aquí y en Slasheaven.

Isaac Prewett, nah, un simple AK no puede con Harry. La abuela es un peligro, jaja.

Brenda, hola, encantada de volver a verte. Me alegra mucho que el fic te esté gustando, guapa. Gracias por comentar.

Sombrero Seleccionador, hola, cuánto tiempo! Me alegra volver a saber de ti, y más aún saber que sigues pasándotelo bien con lo que escribo. Sé que se echa un poco de menos más interacción entre Harry y Draco, pero a partir del próximo fic ya empezarán a tener muchas más escenas juntos, lo prometo. Habrá muchos cambios en la segunda parte! Me alegro de que te hayan gustado los niños, y qué contenta me pone que digas que han quedado como niños. Lo he comentado muchas veces, pero es que realmente me costó escribirlos así, porque había muchas veces que necesitaba que fueran más maduros, más como adolescentes, y me tenía que reprimir para seguir manteniéndolos en los once años. Un beso muy grande, guapa!

Rei Inverse, todos tenemos nuestras costumbres lectoras, jaja. Ya has visto que Harry sale vencedor del combate con la super-abuela-demoníaca. Yo no diría que Merrythoughts es patético. Se siente en deuda con los Malfoy porque le ayudaron a abrir su consulta y sabe que las relaciones entre ellos y Andromeda y Teddy Lupin están rotas. Un Cassandra/Lily sería ya demasiado, ¿no? XD Hogwarts va a ponerse emocionante de aquí a un par de capis.

Rastel, la pareja James/Watson sería repelente, jaja. Bueno, no tenía ni idea de q Berlín fuera más cara que Valencia, tenía entendido que Alemania era mucho más cara que España. Pero sí me habían contado ya lo civilizados que son.

El mundo mágico no tiene un registro como el que dices, sólo anota a los magos y a los squibs.

Lucius fue, desde luego, una influencia más que cuestionable en el joven Draco. Con este capi quería dejar claro que el hombre todavía conserva algunos de sus rasgos menos encantadores, porque tampoco era cuestión de volverlos a todos unos santos, ¿no? Y sí, Lucius y Narcissa podían enseñarle cosas de vez en cuando, pero Draco se educó básicamente con tutores. Me gusta imaginar que él, Pansy, Greg y Vince se juntaban todas las mañanas en Malfoy manor para recibir juntos sus clases, jaja.

En cuanto a Ginny, no sé, yo creo que a Neville se le veía bastante emocionado, ¿no? O igual me lo estoy imaginando yo sola, no sé XD Para mí está claro que la niña, como personaje, está al servicio de Harry. Si Harry nunca hubiera ido a Hogwarts, ¿cómo habría sido Ginny? Me imagino a Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville… Pero a Ginny no la visualizo. Y desde ese pdv feminista del que hablábamos el otro día, el personaje es una lástima por todo lo que tú dices.

Cho y Draco se caen bien, pero él es más amigo de Pansy, Greg y los demás. Y por cierto, siento que hayas tenido que cambiar de nombre a tu ex Mei. Besos!

Juanma_sgb, cuando amenazáis con secuestrarme y todo eso yo tb me acuerdo de Misery, jajajaja. Lily y Cassandra son de la misma edad, sí, así que irán al mismo curso en Hogwarts. Tienes razón en lo de ser zalameros con los abuelos, jaja. La verdad es que el pobre Draco no tuvo ninguna oportunidad en los libros de demostrar si tenía una vasta cultura o hablaba idiomas, pero pongamos que sí, porque es lo que pasa con los millonarios. Y sí, me gusta mucho inventar cosas nuevas para el Potterverso. Tengo una guardada para el segundo fic que me hace mucha ilu, porque creo que nadie la había dicho antes. La verdad es que no sabía hasta qué punto estaba extendido lo de mil leches, y ya veo que no mucho, pero necesitaba una palabra así de despectiva para que la soltara Lucius y no se me ocurría otra cosa. Y en cuanto a Harry, ya lo has visto: vivito y coleando XD


	23. Chapter 23

NdA: Hola! Si el tiempo acompaña, mañana me voy a pasar el día fuera y no sé a qué hora volveré, así que para no estar pensando todo el rato en el capítulo he decidido subirlo hoy. Y por cierto, tengo una pregunta, ¿creéis que debería catalogarlo angst en vez de drama? Pensaba que no llegaba a serlo, pero algunos comentarios me han hecho pensar lo contrario. Bueno, espero que os guste el capi. Gracias por leer!

Capítulo 23 **El Día de la Paz**

En opinión de Scorpius, las cosas habían empezado a apestar después de la tercera derrota consecutiva de Slytherin al quidditch: Belak se había esforzado como nunca, pero Potter había conseguido atrapar la snitch antes que él. Las burlas en los días siguientes habían sido realmente dolorosas; con esa victoria, los Gryffindor habían ganado la Copa de Quidditch y no había quién los aguantara.

Pero poco después empezaron los preparativos para el Día de la Paz, que era fiesta, y Scorpius pronto comprendió por qué los Slytherin lo llamaban la Semana del Asco. La guerra parecía de pronto el único tema de conversación de las otras Casas y no hacía más que oír lo maravillosos, heroicos y valientes que habían sido Harry Potter y sus amigos. A Scorpius, eso sólo no habría bastado para amargarle el día, pero fue distinto, mucho peor, cuando se encontró con fotos de su familia en todos los tablones de anuncios de Hogwarts, viejas fotos de El Profeta en la que se veía a su abuelo ingresando en Azkaban y a su padre y a su abuela durante los juicios. No era el único; también había fotos del padre y el abuelo paterno de Diana, de la madre y el abuelo materno de Damon, del abuelo de sus primos, y de los abuelos de McNair... Ningún alumno de Slytherin con parientes mortífagos o relacionados con Voldemort se había librado.

Maldiciendo entre dientes, Scorpius y sus amigos empezaron a arrancar las fotos entre las miradas burlonas u hostiles de alumnos de otras casas que rondaban por allí o, directamente, se habían quedado a esperarles para disfrutar con el espectáculo.

-Aunque las quitéis, mañana volverán a ponerlas –dijo uno de los chicos, con una risita.

Scorpius comprendió que aquello era probablemente cierto y observó con impotencia las fotos que aún seguían en el tablón. Quizás habría podido dejarlas ahí si la expresión en la cara de sus abuelos o de su padre hubiera sido distinta, pero nunca los había visto así, tan conmocionados, tan vulnerables que apenas conseguían disimularlo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Morrigan y los demás lo miraban como si quisieran saber qué pensaba hacer.

-Yo tengo que quitarlas –murmuró en voz baja.

Entonces suspiró y volvió a la tarea, imitado por sus amigos, pero si hasta entonces las había arrancado con rabia, ahora lo hacía cuidadosamente, sin querer dañarlas más de lo que quería dañar a su familia.

En ese momento, Seren Carmichael, la Hufflepuff de segundo que iba a clase de piano con él, pasó por allí con sus amigas y, al ver lo que sucedía, se acercó a Scorpius con expresión compasiva.

-Jo, ya les vale. ¿Queréis que os ayudemos a quitarlas?

Antes de que Scorpius pudiera contestar se le adelantó otro de los alumnos que estaba allí, contemplando la escena.

-¿Por qué quieres ayudarles? ¿Acaso te caen bien los mortífagos?

Seren puso los brazos en jarras.

-Eso no son mortífagos, son alumnos de primero, ¿vale? ¿No sabes ver la diferencia?

-Tú no te metas, Carmichael –dijo un Hufflepuff de los últimos cursos.

Scorpius sintió cómo aumentaba su respeto hacia ella cuando Seren miró al otro chico con expresión desafiante.

-No te metas tú, Braggson. Les ayudo si quiero.-Y entonces lo descartó sin más, como a un insecto insignificante, y se acercó a Scorpius-. Anda, vamos a otro tablón.

Scorpius le agradeció el gesto más de lo que en ese momento podía expresar con palabras, pero precisamente por eso quiso evitarle problemas. Además, en ese momento la verdad era que le resultaba embarazoso estar incluso con Britney, Cecily y Hector, que no tenían parientes en aquellos malditos tablones.

-No, no te preocupes, Seren. Lo haremos nosotros.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, seguro. No pasa nada.

Ella lo miró a los ojos un par de segundos y luego asintió, no del todo convencida.

-Está bien, como quieras.

Una de sus amigas la estiró de la manga.

-Anda, vámonos.

Seren se marchó con un gesto de disculpa y Scorpius quitó la última foto.

-Bueno, por lo menos alguien no nos odia –dijo Morrigan en voz baja.

-Hay más gente que no nos odia –replicó Scorpius, pensando en Albus, tratando de recordarse a sí mismo que era su amigo.

Cuando Diana quitó la última foto de su abuelo, que aún seguía en Azkaban y probablemente moriría allí, echaron a andar hacia el siguiente tablón, intentando ignorar a los alumnos que les observaban al cruzarse con ellos.

-Scorpius… -dijo Diana de pronto.

-¿Qué?

-¿Quién ha hecho esto?

-¿Quién coño crees tú? –contestó Damon, hirviendo de rabia-. Los jodidos Gryffindor.

A pesar de la vehemencia de Damon, Diana siguió esperando la respuesta de Scorpius.

-Supongo que sí, han sido los Gryffindor.

-¿Nos vengaremos de ellos?

-Sí, pero primero tenemos que averiguar exactamente quiénes han sido.

Diana frunció un poco sus oscuras cejas.

-No, digo… vengarnos de verdad. Como dice McNair.

Scorpius intercambió una mirada preocupada con su prima antes de contestarle.

-Nuestros padres no quieren que hagamos eso, Diana.

-McNair sólo dice tonterías –añadió Morrigan-. Y si sigue así acabará en Azkaban. Yo no quiero ir a Azkaban, muchas gracias.

Diana se mordió los labios y se calló, pero Scorpius sabía que eso no significaba que estuviera convencida; simplemente, Diana no solía insistir cuando estaba en minoría. Y Damon tenía una cara que no auguraba nada bueno.

-Hay maneras mejores de vengarse de verdad –dijo, tratando de darles algo a lo que aferrarse-. Algún día haremos que se arrepientan de todo esto, pero no hace falta que nos portemos como mortífagos.

El silencio de Diana parecía ahora algo más satisfecho –no tanto el de Damon- y Scorpius lo dejó así. El siguiente tablón ya estaba a la vista: unos chicos mayores que estaban observando las fotos y las viejas noticias se dieron codazos al verlos llegar y les sonrieron con desprecio.

-No me extraña que os dé vergüenza que se sepa quiénes son vuestros padres –dijo uno de ellos, con la insignia de Ravenclaw.

-No nos da vergüenza –replicaron ellos casi a la vez, en tono desafiante.

Otro chico, este de Gryffindor, se cruzó de brazos.

-Esas fotos van a quedarse ahí, así que ya os podéis largar.

Scorpius frunció el ceño, pero los otros chicos mayores cerraron filas en torno al que había hablado. Las posibilidades de salir malparados eran demasiado altas y Scorpius, al contrario que Damon, que parecía a punto de saltar sobre ellos, no tenía intención alguna de meterse en una pelea que no podía ganar. Era mucho más sencillo marcharse a otro tablón y volver después, cuando ya no estuvieran. Pero justo cuando iba a hacerles una señal a los demás para que le siguieran, vio llegar por el pasillo al profesor Zhou y cambió inmediatamente de idea.

-Profesor Zhou, ¿puede venir un momento? –le llamó.

El profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas se acercó a ellos con expresión intrigada. Scorpius se dio cuenta de que los alumnos mayores lo estaban mirando con rencor, convencidos, supuso, de que iba a chivarse de ellos.

-Hola, Scorpius. Hola, chicos, ¿qué sucede?

De pronto, Scorpius se arrepintió de haberlo llamado. El profesor Zhou siempre había tenido buena opinión de ellos y no quería que dejara de hacerlo al averiguar qué habían hecho sus familias durante la guerra. Pero enseguida comprendió que aquello era una idiotez: por extranjero que fuera, seguro que le habían hablado de los Slytherin nada más llegar a Inglaterra. Y además, ya estaba allí e iba a ver las fotos de todos modos.

-¿Nos puede ayudar a quitar esas fotos de ahí?

El profesor Zhou le miró como si no entendiera muy bien qué estaba pasando, pero en cuanto vio las fotos su expresión cambió y se giró hacia los alumnos mayores con una expresión de incredulidad y decepción que les hizo encogerse como niños pequeños.

-¿Esto lo habéis colgado vosotros?

Todos se apresuraron a negar con la cabeza.

-No, no –se apresuraron a responder.

-No tenemos nada que ver, ya estaban ahí cuando hemos llegado.

El profesor meneó la cabeza.

-Mejor, porque es un detalle muy feo.-Entonces empezó a quitar las fotos del tablón y a dárselas a los alumnos de Slytherin. Mientras lo hacía, los estudiantes mayores optaron por una retirada discreta. Scorpius se dio cuenta de que parecían algo avergonzados; quizás tampoco querían que el profesor Zhou pensara mal de ellos-. Oh, vaya, Scorpius, te pareces tanto a tu padre como Albus Potter al suyo.

El comentario era bastante inofensivo, pero después de los últimos días Scorpius andaba algo susceptible y no estaba muy seguro de qué quería decir con aquello. Normalmente, cuando lo relacionaban con su padre siempre era para insinuar que los dos eran igual de horribles.

-Mi padre es genial –dijo, en tono desafiante.

El profesor pareció sorprenderse un momento y luego sonrió ligeramente, comprensivo.

-No he pretendido insinuar lo contrario. Además, no hay más que ver lo bien que te ha educado.

Su expresión no podía ser más honesta y Scorpius se sintió como si alguien le hubiera dado un abrazo que necesitaba más de lo que creía. Entonces esbozó una tímida sonrisa de agradecimiento y el profesor se la devolvió.

-Bueno, ahora que ya hemos quitado las fotos, ¿queréis venir a tomar el té conmigo a mi despacho?

Scorpius no necesitó mirar a los demás para saber que estaban tan sorprendidos y emocionados como él, ya que el profesor Zhou, pese a su cordialidad, no alternaba mucho con los alumnos fuera de clase. No era como Slughorn y su Club de Eminencias. Sin embargo, Scorpius recordó que les quedaban seis tablones más por visitar e hizo un mohín de fastidio.

-Nos gustaría mucho, profesor, pero aún tenemos que ir a otros tablones.

El profesor Zhou pareció fijarse por primera vez en todas las fotos que llevaban en las manos y su mirada se ensombreció un poco. Scorpius estaba impresionado; Zhou parecía siempre tan sereno y sonriente que esa pequeña reacción bien podía equivaler a un ataque de ira en una persona normal.

-¿Queréis decir… que las han colgado en todos los tablones de Hogwarts?

Ellos asintieron.

-Nos odian porque algunos miembros de nuestras familias apoyaron a Voldemort –dijo Morrigan.

El profesor permaneció en silencio un par de segundos más, simplemente observándolos; después sacó su varita, hizo un hechizo en su idioma y dos docenas de fotos y recortes de periódicos aparecieron flotando frente a él en un pulcro montón.

-Aquí tenéis, niños –dijo, dándoselos-. Venga, ¿nos vamos a por ese té?

Ellos asintieron de nuevo, esta vez mucho más sonrientes, y se fueron con él a su despacho.

* * *

Cuando Minerva vio entrar a Wei en su despacho lo recibió con una sincera y cálida sonrisa. Estaba muy satisfecha con el modo en el que daba las clases; la asignatura de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas había dado un bajón desde la llegada del bueno de Hagrid que su sucesora no había podido solucionar. Durante los últimos veinte años, los únicos alumnos que escogían cursar el ÉXTASIS de esa asignatura habían sido aquellos que lo necesitaban obligatoriamente para sus carreras, pero aquel año, la lista de alumnos que querían continuar estudiándola en sexto era casi el doble. Minerva agradecía especialmente que Wei supiera hacer sus clases emocionantes sin provocar accidentes casi mortales, porque el peor día de su vida como directora había sido cuando había tenido que llamar a los padres de esa pobre niña de segundo y decirles que su hija se encontraba en san Mungo en un estado de suma gravedad.

Wei era, además, un hombre sensato y de trato sumamente agradable; pese a venir de otra cultura, se había integrado muy bien en Hogwarts. Minerva le tenía mucho aprecio y confiaba en que se quedara con ellos mucho tiempo.

-Hola, Wei, siéntate, por favor. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Él se sentó frente a ella.

-Estoy un poco preocupado por los Slytherin, Minerva.

Ella suspiró, resignada, aunque no es que no lo hubiera esperado.

-¿Qué han hecho?

-No han hecho nada. Dime, ¿no has visto hoy las fotos que había hoy por todo el colegio?

-¿Te refieres a las de los Malfoy y compañía? –Minerva chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación. No estaba mal que uno supiera cuáles podían ser las consecuencias de seguir ciertos caminos, pero desde luego ese no era el método-. Esos chicos… No sé en qué estaban pensando, desde luego es un asunto lamentable.

-¿Puedo preguntar si has hablado con ellos?

Minerva se sorprendió un poco.

-¿Sabes quiénes han sido? Los jefes de Casa han estado preguntando por ahí, pero nadie sabe nada.

Wei meneó la cabeza.

-Me refiero si has hablado con los Slytherin.

-¿Con los Slytherin? Estoy segura de que Slughorn ya se habrá ocupado de ellos.

Wei se miró las manos un momento.

-Me he encontrado a los niños de primero quitando esas fotos de los tablones. No parecía que nadie se estuviera ocupando de ellos. Minerva… tendrías que haberles visto las caras. Sólo son niños. Hicieran lo que hicieran sus padres o sus abuelos, ellos no son responsables y aquí, en ocasiones… se les trata como si lo fueran.

Minerva tuvo la incómoda sensación de que estaba siendo sermoneada, aunque fuera con mucha diplomacia.

-Los alumnos que están pegando esas fotos no lo están haciendo con mi bendición. Sencillamente, Filch no ha sido capaz de atraparlos aún. Cuando lo haga, recibirán el castigo adecuado.

Wei asintió.

-¿Puedo sugerir, si no lo has hecho ya, que comuniques al alumnado que estás en contra de esas acciones? Estoy seguro de que saber que lo encuentras de mal gusto ayudaría a...

-Los alumnos saben perfectamente que estoy en contra de ese estilo de cosas, Wei –le interrumpió, con voz un poco tensa-. Mira, el ambiente siempre se carga un poco durante estos días. Muchos estudiantes perdieron familiares durante la guerra y eso les hace actuar sin pensar. Pero ya verás cómo después todo vuelve a su cauce.

Wei volvió a asentir; nada en su actitud reflejaba que hubiera notado la tensión de Minerva.

-Eso espero. Francamente, me preocupa un poco que puedan pensar que no le importan a nadie.

-Tienen un jefe de Casa que cuida bien de ellos, pienses lo que pienses. Los Slytherin no son Hufflepuffs, no les gusta que estén encima de ellos, eso es todo. Y a mí me importan tanto como cualquier otro alumno.

Wei sonrió un poco.

-Me alegra oírlo. No te molesto más, Minerva –dijo, poniéndose en pie-. Sé que estás muy ocupada.

Minerva observó al profesor mientras se dirigía a la puerta y siguiendo un impulso de última hora, le detuvo.

-¿Me permites un consejo, Wei?

-Por supuesto.

-Creo que eres un buen hombre. Y te honra que te tomes tanto interés por los Slytherin. Pero ten cuidado con ellos, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo eso, ten cuidado.

Cualquiera podía ver que los Slytherin lo trataban con un respeto que no dedicaban ni a su propio Jefe de Casa, pero Minerva no podía dejar de encontrarlo bastante sospechoso. Wei no era la clase de profesor que solía recibir el beneplácito de los Slytherin. Pero él recibió su consejo con una de sus sonrisas.

-Los Slytherin también son criaturas mágicas, Minerva.

Su réplica la enterneció un poco. Definitivamente, Wei era un hombre casi demasiado bondadoso para su propio bien. A veces veía en sus ojos ese brillo que tenía Albus Dumbledore cuando pensaba más con el corazón que con la cabeza.

Veinte años y aún lo echaba de menos.

-Nos vemos en la cena, Wei.

Él sonrió y se marchó, dejándola con sus recuerdos.

* * *

_Hola, Scorpius._

_¿Cómo estás? Sé que estos días están siendo un poco horribles para vosotros. ¿Estás enfadado conmigo por algo? Ayer habíamos quedado, ¿te acuerdas? Pero no viniste. Y en clase me estás ignorando todo el rato._

_Yo no tengo la culpa de lo que está pasando. Sabes que yo no creo que nadie sea malo por ser de Slytherin. Yo no creo que tú seas malo. Y no te he defendido más porque se supone que teníamos que llevar en secreto que somos amigos y todo eso, para que nuestras familias no se enfadaran, pero si quieres lo decimos y ya está. Yo ya estoy harto de tener que callarme cuando James se pone en plan idiota, y no me gusta nada lo que está pasando estos días._

_¿Te viene bien que quedemos esta tarde un ratito? Si te viene bien, hazme una señal en clase de Pociones._

_Albus._

Cuando Scorpius llegó a los antiguos establos, cubierto con su Capa de Invisibilidad, Albus ya estaba allí y parecía tan contento de verlo, tan aliviado, que Scorpius sintió algo cálido y agradable recorriéndole la tripa, mucho mejor aún que cuando Zhou había hablado bien de su padre.

-No puedo quedarme, Al. No pueden darse cuenta de que no estoy en las mazmorras.

-No estás enfadado.

Había habido momentos en los que Scorpius había pensado que lo más fácil era odiar también a Albus, colocarlo con los demás, dejarse llevar por lo que las fotos y los insultos más o menos velados habían despertado en él a lo largo de aquella semana. Y era verdad que le había estado evitando un poco, fingiendo no ver sus disimulados intentos por arreglar un encuentro para hablar. Pero en medio de toda aquella rabia y frustración, Scorpius había sentido, sencillamente, que si hacía eso acabaría arrepintiéndose. Porque Albus no tenía la culpa de aquello más que él y era uno de sus mejores amigos.

La carta sólo se lo había hecho ver aún más claro.

-No, contigo, no.

-¿Y por qué no viniste?

-Porque se pusieron histéricos cuando les dije que me iba a dar una vuelta yo solo –dijo, sin mentir-. Para poder salir he tenido que ponerme la Capa en nuestro dormitorio y salir sin que me vieran, por eso tengo que volver enseguida.

El camino desde la entrada de las mazmorras a la sala común era largo, unos doscientos metros. Era como si hubieran querido mantener separados a los Slytherin del castillo todo lo que fuera posible. Aunque probablemente aquella había sido una decisión del propio Salazar Slytherin.

-Podrías haberme escrito.

-Iba a escribirte. Pero también querían acompañarme a la lechucería y me daba miedo que vieran a quién iba dirigida.

Albus asintió lentamente y luego hizo una mueca.

-Lo de las fotos fue una guarrada. Pero te juro que ni James ni mis primos tuvieron nada que ver en eso. Ellos creen que han sido unos Ravenclaw.

Scorpius habría preferido que no hablara de las fotos y cambió de tema.

-Me da igual quién haya sido, son todos iguales –le dijo, imitando el tono despectivo con el que sus compañeros de Slytherin estaban tratando de sobrellevar todo aquello-. Escucha, he venido para decirte que tienes que seguir guardando nuestro secreto, ¿vale? Si dices algo, seguro que nuestros padres nos prohíben que sigamos siendo amigos.

-¿Estás seguro? Es que si no te defiendo… es como si te estuviera traicionando. Y no quiero que pienses que no soy de verdad amigo tuyo y que te enfades.

Los ojos de Albus estaban fijos en él, grandes, verdes, preocupados. Scorpius, sintiéndose un idiota por haber dudado de él, tuvo ganas de darle un abrazo.

-No voy a enfadarme, idiota. Ya te lo he dicho, es mejor que no lo sepan.

Albus dudó unos segundos, pero finalmente quedó convencido.

-Está bien.

-Ahora tengo que irme. Quedaremos cuando pase el Día de la Paz, ¿eh?

-Vale.

Scorpius también asintió y se dirigió hacia la salida, pero justo cuando iba a ocultarse bajo la Capa sintió un impulso de última hora y se giró hacia Albus.

-No sé por qué lo llaman el Día de la Paz.

Albus se lo quedó mirando con expresión curiosamente impotente y se encogió de hombros. Scorpius dio un pequeño suspiro irónico y se marchó de allí.

* * *

Ya habían quedado atrás los tiempos en los que emborracharse e ir a Malfoy manor a intentar linchar a alguno de sus ocupantes era un modo más de celebrar el aniversario del fin de la guerra, pero después de la experiencia que habían tenido unas semanas antes, Draco pensaba que había muchas posibilidades de que aquel año tuvieran visitas indeseadas de nuevo. Aun así, no entendía por qué no podían irse todos a cenar tranquilamente a casa de los Greengrass y dejar que los idiotas de turno se las entendieran con las defensas de la casa. Su padre, sin embargo, pensaba que aquello sería como decir que tenían miedo y planeaba quedarse en la mansión, igual que otros años. Draco no se fiaba mucho de su padre, que en esa fecha solía agarrar también unas borracheras monumentales y decidió que era mejor quedarse a ayudar a su madre y dejar que Astoria y Cassandra pasaran la noche con los padres de ella o con Daphne y Theo. Pero Cassandra imaginaba hordas de magos enfurecidos yendo a matar a su abuelo y a su padre y se negó en redondo a marcharse.

Como en realidad no había ningún peligro, Draco y Astoria dejaron que su hija se quedara en la mansión con ellos. Greg, Millicent y su hijo de ocho años, Vincent, acabaron cenando también allí. Todos trataron de no pensar en la guerra. Y si al final Draco y Greg también se unieron al grupo de los borrachos, brindando a la salud del idiota de Vince Crabbe, no importó demasiado porque la mansión no les necesitaba para defenderles.

* * *

Además del reencuentro con todos sus amigos, había una cosa que Ginny adoraba el Baile de la Paz. Era cuando llegaba del brazo de Harry y todas las miradas se centraban en ellos y ella sabía con absoluta certeza que casi todas las mujeres de la sala la envidiaban por estar casada con el gran Harry Potter, el Salvador del Mundo Mágico. Era literalmente un sueño hecho realidad que se repetía año tras año, una sensación casi embriagadora que compensaba por todos los comentarios despectivos que había oído decir sobre su familia cuando era pequeña. Todas las personas que habían mirado a los Weasley por encima del hombro porque no tenían tanto dinero como ellos, o porque su patriarca parloteaba sobre estúpidos objetos muggles tenían que callarse ahora la boca y tratarlos con educación y respeto.

Era como ver que el universo funcionaba con justicia, que la buena gente conseguía al final lo que se merecía.

La sala del ministerio en la que se celebraba el baile tenía aquella noche un aspecto espléndido, con adornos plateados en el techo y la gente iba vestida con sus mejores galas, llenándolo todo de color. Los invitados, a excepción de los héroes de guerra como Harry, ella, su familia o Hermione, tenían que pagar cien galeones por persona para poder asistir a la fiesta, dinero que después se destinaba a obras benéficas. Por descontado, algunas familias con mucho dinero estaban prácticamente vetadas; a Ginny le habría gustado que los Malfoy tuvieran la cara dura de intentar aparecer por allí.

-Hola, chicos –les saludó Neville, acercándose sonriente de la mano de Hannah, los dos elegantemente vestidos.

Harry y ella, que estaban hablando con George y Angelina, fueron a saludarlos.

-Hola, Nev. Hola, Hannah.

-¿Cómo están los chicos?

Neville hizo una cómica mueca de mártir.

-Vuestro James va a acabar en Azkaban cualquier día de estos. Lo único bueno es que también podría encontrarse allí a la mitad de sus primos.

Ellos se rieron.

-¿Qué ha hecho esta vez? –preguntó Harry.

Ginny recordó alguna de las gamberradas más sobresalientes de su hijo mayor y sus sobrinos. Con los productos de la tienda de bromas prácticamente a su alcance ilimitado, eran una fuerza de la naturaleza desatada. Una de sus preferidas había sido cuando James le había echado crece-pelo en el té a la tía Muriel para vengarse porque había hecho llorar a Albus y a Lily, y a la anciana le había crecido un frondoso bigote a lo Barón Sanguinario.

-Él, Fred y Michael encendieron anoche un dragón imperial en mitad del Gran Comedor cuando estábamos todos cenando. No os podéis ni imaginar la que se armó.

Los dragones imperiales eran uno de los fuegos artificiales más vistosos de sus hermanos, pero en medio del Gran Comedor tenía que haber causado un alboroto impresionante. Ginny volvió a reírse imaginando la escena mientras Harry meneaba la cabeza con diversión.

-El gen gamberro sigue activo en la nueva generación –dijo ella.

Neville se encogió de hombros, sonriente.

-Cuando les preguntamos cómo se les había ocurrido hacer tal cosa, dijeron que sólo querían animar un poco a la gente.

-¿Y qué hay de Albus? –preguntó Harry.

-Bien, él no se mete en líos.

Ginny y Harry charlaron un poco más con ellos, pero entonces vieron entrar a Ron y a Hermione y fueron a saludarlos también. Su hermano iba muy elegante aquella noche, con su túnica negra de gala, y Hermione llevaba un vestido malva muy bonito. Los dos sonrieron al verlos.

Sí, eso era otra cosa que le gustaba de aquella fiesta. La gente parecía feliz. Ginny estaba segura que, de no existir, todos pasarían aquel día tristes, pensando en los que habían quedado atrás. Y no era que no pensaran en ello igualmente, no era que no doliera recordar a Fred, pero al menos el baile servía de distracción, les permitía sobrellevar mejor el dolor.

-¿Habéis llegado hace mucho?

-No, unos diez minutos.

Ron y Hermione saludaron a Neville y a Hannah, que se habían acercado también, y pronto se les unieron Lavender y Oliver Wood, que se habían casado hacía sólo dos años. Él tenía dos gemelas, fruto de una relación con una chica con la que no había llegado a casarse. Las dos estaban en el curso de James, aunque sólo una de ellas, Danae, estaba en Gryffindor; la otra, Tara, había sido seleccionada en Hufflepuff. Lavender, por su parte, tenía un chico de diez años, Ulises, que iría al mismo curso que Lily y Hugo. Nadie sabía quién era el padre, pero Ginny apostaba por un periodista norteamericano que había trabajado con Lavender en Corazón de Bruja en la época en la que ella se había quedado embarazada.

Unos minutos después llegaron Dean Thomas y su mujer, Opal, una Ravenclaw que había ido dos cursos por debajo de ellos. A Ginny le hizo gracia ver que ellos, igual que ella y Harry o sus propios hermanos, también le preguntaban a Neville por su hija Milena.

-Pobrecito, dejadlo en paz, que ahora no está de servicio.

Mientras Harry hablaba con Seamus Finnigan y su novia, Miriam Burrows, Ginny se fue a hablar con alguna de sus ex compañeras de curso, aunque nunca había tenido una relación demasiado estrecha con ellas. Los sucesos de su primer año en Hogwarts, siendo poseída por Voldemort, habían impedido que pudiera hacer amigas y en segundo se había encontrado con que todo el mundo tenía ya más o menos su grupito de gente, lo cual la había hecho sentirse un poco desplazada. En tercero, las cosas no habían sido muy diferentes, pero en cuarto, entre la atención que empezaba a recibir de los chicos y todo el tiempo que había pasado con sus hermanos y con Harry gracias a las clases extras de Defensa, las cosas habían mejorado y se había sentido por fin integrada en un grupo.

Ginny vio entonces a Sienna Bullard, su jefa, y fue a buscar a Harry para que la acompañara a saludarla. Sienna le había caído muy bien al principio, pero últimamente tenía la sensación de que subestimaba a Harry y eso no le gustaba nada; en cualquier caso, Sienna era su jefa y no le quedaba más remedio que ir a saludarla.

-Jefe Potter, confieso que no esperaba encontrarlo aquí –dijo ella, mientras le estrechaba la mano-. ¿Han hecho avances en la investigación sobre las desapariciones?

A Harry le cambió la cara y Ginny, que no se lo esperaba, maldijo para sus adentros. ¿Cómo se atrevía?

-Bueno, creo que incluso a Harry se le permite tener algo de tiempo libre, ¿no es cierto? –dijo, controlándose como pudo.

Sienna sonrió de un modo algo condescendiente.

-Por supuesto. -Miró a Harry-. Ha sido un placer volver a verle, jefe Potter. Si me disculpan…

Entonces Sienna se marchó y Ginny le apretó la mano a Harry para darle ánimos.

-Será estúpida… No le hagas caso, Harry.

¿Cómo había sido tan zorra? No era como si hasta ese momento hubieran tenido una gran relación: no eran amigas y ella trabajaba en la sección de Deportes, donde funcionaban de manera bastante autónoma. Pero aquello había rayado la grosería.

-No tendría que haber venido –dijo Harry, chasqueando la lengua.

-Tonterías –replicó Ginny, que no estaba dispuesta a que esa estúpida les aguara la noche-. Es la única que piensa así. Ya has visto a los demás.

-Sí, pero también es la única que tiene un periódico en el que despellejarme.

Ginny frunció el ceño. Hacía semanas que encontraba detalles en los artículos sobre el caso que no terminaban de gustarle. No sabía si creer los rumores de que Bullard le estaba preparando el camino a un oponente para Shacklebolt. Pero si el Profeta volvía a atacar a Harry como había hecho antes de la guerra tendría que dejar de trabajar allí.

-No se atreverá. Tienes derecho a divertirte y relajarte. ¿No era eso lo que te decía siempre Gawain? ¿Que no dejaras que los casos se convirtieran en toda tu vida? Vamos, Harry…

Harry se mordió los labios, bregando con ese sentido del deber y el sacrificio tan suyo y después, por suerte, asintió y le sonrió.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Además, tampoco sería la primera vez que El Profeta me despelleja.

* * *

A pesar del pequeño mal trago que había supuesto su encuentro con Sienna Bullard, Harry se lo estaba pasando tan bien en la fiesta como esperaba. Su única preocupación, aparte de esquivar hábilmente a Cavan Broderick –increíblemente guapo con su túnica azul de gala-, era la ausencia de Luna; todos decían que iba a venir, pero de momento aún no había llegado.

-No le habrá pasado algo…

-Ya conoces a Luna –dijo Hermione-. Suele llegar tarde a todas partes, y eso si no se le olvida que tiene que ir a algún sitio.

Como si sus palabras hubieran sido proféticas, Luna entró entonces en la sala acompañada de su marido, Rolf Scamander, un antiguo Hufflepuff cinco años mayor que ella. Él era un hombre alto, de ojos claros tras unas gafitas rectangulares y pelo castaño y alborotado hasta los hombros. Iba vestido con una túnica de gala algo arrugada y Luna, con un vestido amarillo canario que amenazaba con cegar a los incautos que lo miraran de frente. Ni los años ni la maternidad la habían hecho menos excéntrica, y eso era algo que Harry, que le tenía mucho cariño, adoraba de ella. Rolf, a su estilo, estaba tan chalado como su mujer, así que hacían muy buena pareja.

-¿No os parece que el salón está precioso con tantos adornos de plata? –comentó Luna, con su vocecita soñadora, después de saludar a todo el mundo-. Es una pena que el color plata atraiga a los moguyai, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué es un moguyai? –preguntó Harry.

-Una nueva especie de animal que ha descubierto mi padre. Son bastante peligrosos y muy difíciles de atrapar y fotografiar. Si se acercan a atacarnos, tenemos que intentar capturar uno vivo, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry dudaba mucho que tal bicho existiera, pero tanto él como la mitad de los que la escuchaban asintieron obedientemente.

-¿Cómo están los gemelos? –preguntó Hermione-. ¿Tienen ganas de entrar en Hogwarts?

-Lorcan, sí –contestó Rolf-. Pero Lysander está intentando convencernos de que puede aprender de nosotros todo lo que necesita. Desde luego, de plantas y animales sabe tanto como un experto.

-Voy a intentar convencer a McGonagall de que los deje dormir de vez en cuando al raso, en una tienda de campaña –explicó Luna-. Eso les ayudará a sentirse más cómodos allí. Seguro que la directora no pone ninguna pega.

Harry estaba seguro de todo lo contrario, pero tenía que reconocer que habría pagado por poder presenciar aquella conversación en persona. No era el único; Neville tenía pinta de estar pensando en cómo conseguir estar presente.

-No sé, Luna –dijo Hermione-, McGonagall es bastante estricta con esas cosas.

-Puede que se haya ablandado con la edad –replicó Luna, con convicción.

Ella y Rolf también tenían una buena cuota de conocidos a los que saludar y se perdieron temporalmente entre la multitud, pero al cabo de un rato, cuando Harry estaba apoyado en una columna viendo a Ginny bailar con Neville, Luna volvió a acercarse a él.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vais a quedaros en Inglaterra? –preguntó Harry, pasándole una copa de champán.

-Un par de semanas. Y luego volveremos a finales de agosto, para hacer las compras de los niños antes de que se vayan a Hogwarts.

-¿Estás preparada para separarte de ellos?

Luna le dedicó una de sus vagas sonrisas.

-Es una aventura más.-Entonces miró a su alrededor-. Nunca hay muchos Slytherin en este baile, ¿verdad?

-Hay unos cuantos –dijo Harry, sin entender muy bien por qué lo decía.

-Ninguno de nuestra época. –Se quedó pensativa unos segundos-. ¿Sabes que la expedición que hicimos el año pasado a Nueva Zelanda estaba financiada en parte por los Malfoy? Me enteré hace sólo unas semanas. Creo que es un modo de compensarme. Las dos o tres veces que me he cruzado con Draco Malfoy desde la guerra parecía avergonzado de verme.

-Bueno, no le faltan motivos –replicó Harry, aunque le había sorprendido oír lo del dinero.

-Qué va, pobre Draco. Si casi se desmayó cuando me vio allí encerrada. Yo no le echo la culpa a él de lo que me pasó, sé que no quería verme allí. Estoy segura de que ahora podríamos ser grandes amigos –dijo, totalmente en serio.

Harry lo dudaba, pero no la contradijo, igual que no lo había hecho respecto a McGonagall. Luna tenía su propia visión del mundo. Entonces, Ginny se acercó a ellos, sonriente, bella y acalorada.

-¿Ya has bebido bastante como para animarte a bailar?

-Sí, creo que ya estoy listo –replicó él, de buen humor. Aquella era una vieja broma entre ellos, porque Harry nunca había conseguido sentirse cómodo del todo mientras bailaba. En casa era distinto, cuando estaban los dos solos y la cosa terminaba pareciendo más un restregón que un baile, pero delante de todas aquellas personas sólo era demasiado consciente de que aquello no era lo suyo-. Perdona, Luna, luego seguimos hablando.

-No pasa nada, divertiros.

Harry y Ginny se metieron entre las otras parejas y él la rodeó por la cintura con los brazos mientras ella cruzaba los suyos detrás de su espalda.

-Estás preciosa esta noche –le dijo Harry, sonriente.

-Tú también estás muy guapo –replicó ella, devolviéndole la sonrisa-. Mi héroe…

Harry meneó la cabeza.

-Todos fuimos héroes. Y tú la primera –dijo, agachándose un poco para besarla.

No había periodistas allí, sólo en la entrada, y Harry disfrutó del beso sabiendo que no iba a verlo como portada en el siguiente número de Corazón de Bruja. Ginny enredó los dedos en el pelo de su nuca y, cuando dejaron de besarse, apoyó la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro. Harry sonrió y siguió bailando, contento de haber acudido a la fiesta.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

Gracias por leer y comentar!

Capítulo 24 **Una visita imprevista**

Junio estaba avanzado y las vacaciones estaban tan cerca que Albus pensaba que ya podía olerlas. Aquel año había Mundiales y su padre le había dicho que por lo menos le harían una visita a su madre, así que la perspectiva no podía ser mejor. Albus no entendía cómo había alguien que tuviera interés en otra cosa, pero cerca de él, mientras desayunaban, unos alumnos de segundo estaban leyendo El Profeta y comentando el juicio de la bruja que había asesinado a la mujer de su hijo y a su amante.

-¿Esa mujer tenía un nieto en séptimo? –oyó preguntar a Amal, con verdadero asombro.

Albus se giró hacia él y vio que estaba observando una foto en el periódico de aquella bruja loca, Iris Fisher.

-¿Por qué?

-Es muy joven, ¿no?

-Tiene más de sesenta años, Sharper –dijo el alumno de segundo.

Amal pareció asombrarse, aunque luego hizo un gesto de comprender.

-Ah… Pues sí que se ha operado.

Albus frunció ligeramente el ceño, preguntándose qué tendrían que ver las operaciones con eso, pero su prima Rose sí que parecía saber qué pasaba.

-Amal, no, ¿es que no sabes que los magos vivimos más tiempo que los muggles?

-Bueno, sí, más o menos.

-Pues piensa, hombre –dijo con amable condescendencia-. Si envejeciéramos al mismo ritmo que los muggles, para cuando cumpliéramos los cien años estaríamos hechos un asquito, y con ciento cincuenta ya ni te cuento.

Amal puso una cara de sorpresa tan cómica que Albus, que en ese momento estaba bebiendo, soltó una risita y el zumo de calabaza estuvo a punto de salirle por la nariz.

-Oh… ¿Voy a ser joven más tiempo?

Parecía encantado con la idea, y más aún cuando Rose asintió.

-Claro. Mi madre me lo explicó el año pasado. Los magos y los muggles crecen igual hasta los treinta años, más o menos, pero después se considera que un año mágico equivale a dos muggles. Fíjate en la directora; ¿cuántos años crees que tiene?

Amal miró a la profesora McGonagall, que estaba desayunando con algunos de los profesores.

-Unos setenta, ¿no?

-El año pasado cumplió cien años.

Albus soltó otra risita al ver la expresión estupefacta de Amal.

-¿En serio? ¡Hala!

Durante el resto del desayuno estuvieron hablando de eso y haciendo que Amal adivinara la edad de los profesores de Hogwarts. Albus no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de que su amigo tenía ese lío con el aspecto de los magos y lo encontró gracioso, pero mientras salía del Gran Comedor para ir a su primera clase pensó que alguien debería escribir un libro en el que se explicaran todas esas cosas para que los alumnos de padres muggles conocieran un poco del mundo mágico antes de aterrizar en Hogwarts.

-Eh, Albus –dijo Rose, poniéndose a su lado-. Molly acaba de decirme que tu hermano, Mike y Fred han recibido un envío nuevo de mi padre y el tío George.

Oh, oh. Así que eso era lo que contenía el paquete que les había llegado durante el desayuno… Eso significaba que debían de andarse con ojo. Aunque quizás no les quedarían ganas de gastarle bromas a nadie, considerando que aún estaban castigados por lanzar el dragón imperial en el Gran Comedor. Muchos alumnos se habían llevado un susto de muerte y aunque después todos habían hablado de ello con la admiración que provocan las grandes gamberradas, McGonagall en persona había dicho que se quedarían una hora estudiando después de las clases hasta final de curso.

Entonces un montón de alumnos, chicas en su mayoría, salieron corriendo de estampida entre gritos de alarma.

-¡Una cucaracha gigante!

-¡Que no me toque, que no me toque!

O quizás sí les quedaban ganas, se dijo Albus, mientras su hermano y sus dos primos se morían de la risa.

* * *

Ese día, miércoles, empezaban con dos clases extra de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Aquella semana estaban viendo diricawls. El profesor Zhou les había explicado que los muggles, que los habían conocido con el nombre de dodos, creían que estaban extinguidos, pero en realidad la población se mantenía sin problemas. Fáciles de tratar, sus plumas y las cáscaras de sus huevos se usaban como ingredientes en varias pociones. Aunque las cosas con los Slytherin de primero se habían tensado un poco desde el Día de la Paz, aquella seguía siendo la única clase en la que podía acercarse a Scorpius sin que todos les miraran esperando una pelea –lo cual era absurdo, porque no habían vuelto a pelearse desde aquella primera y única vez- o sin que Watson registrara el momento en su lista de incidentes que debía contarle a James.

Albus consiguió pasarle a Scorpius sin problemas el mensaje de que quería quedar con él y aquella tarde se encontraron en su escondite secreto, que empezaba a parecer una pequeña Sala Común. Scorpius llegó con la Capa de Invisibilidad; ahora que hacía buen tiempo, siempre había alumnos paseando por ahí.

-Eh, hola…

-Hola –dijo Albus.

-No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo. Slughorn nos ha castigado a Damon y a mí y voy atrasado con los deberes.

-¿Tú también? Todo el mundo está castigado últimamente. ¿Qué le habéis hecho?

-Le echamos a Watson polvos pica-pica encima –dijo, riendo. Albus también se rió, y no sólo porque Watson también le cayera mal, sino porque se alegraba de ver a Scorpius de buen humor después del Día de la Paz, ahora oficialmente la fiesta que menos le gustaba del mundo-. Tendrías que haber visto cómo se puso. Pero es sólo esta semana, el viernes ya se habrá acabado.

-Ah, vale. ¿Entonces podremos quedar el sábado igual?

Albus sabía que Scorpius solía poner como excusa que quería practicar con el piano o que necesitaba pensar. A él le funcionaba, pero Albus no quería ni imaginar la cara que pondrían sus propios amigos si dijera que se iba a dar una vuelta solo porque necesitaba pensar. Pero el sábado por la tarde, si hacía buen tiempo, los magos de origen muggle solían juntarse un rato para jugar a su fútbol y Amal siempre iba con ellos; Rose, por su parte, tenía su grupo de amigas y era fácil que se perdiera por ahí con ellas. A no ser que James o sus primos se metieran por el medio por algún motivo, podría escabullirse sin demasiados problemas.

-Sí, después del almuerzo.

-Genial. Sólo quería avisarte de que mi hermano y mis primos han recibido una caja de artículos nuevos de broma de la tienda de mis tíos.

-Sí, ya he visto lo de la cucaracha esta mañana. Pero gracias por el aviso.

-Sí, si ves algo raro por el suelo no lo recojas. Y si te ofrecen algo, no lo aceptes.

-Entendido. –Lo miró con curiosidad-. ¿A ti no te mandan también cosas?

-Alguna vez me llevo algo, cuando voy a la tienda. Aunque lo que más me gustan son los fuegos artificiales, como el dragón que lanzó mi hermano. Cuando mis abuelos cumplieron cincuenta años de casados mis tíos les prepararon unos fuegos artificiales en Hogsmeade y todo el mundo dice que fueron los mejores que habían visto nunca.

Scorpius le pidió que le contara cómo habían sido y a su vez le habló de los fuegos artificiales que había visto durante el Año Nuevo chino cuando había estado en ese país. Pero decía en serio que tenía prisa, porque al cabo de una media hora se levantó para marcharse. Albus le imitó, pensando que era un fastidio que no pudieran pasar más tiempo juntos.

* * *

Los alumnos de los cursos inferiores no tenían exámenes propiamente dichos, no como los TIMOS y los ÉXTASIS, pero los profesores los llenaban a trabajos y les hacían hacer tests, así que en realidad andaban casi tan agobiados como los mayores. Como todos los años, la biblioteca estaba más concurrida que nunca y el ambiente estaba lleno de preguntas susurradas, risas sofocadas y quejas entre dientes por parte de los que iban a consultar algún libro y descubrían que alguien se les había adelantado.

Scorpius pensaba que iba a conseguir calificaciones muy buenas en todas las asignaturas excepto Herbología. Incluso creía que podía ser el mejor en Pociones o Defensa, aunque no tenía mucha idea de cómo iban los Ravenclaw y los Hufflepuff en esas asignaturas. Por otro lado, Albus también destacaba en Defensa y a Scorpius se le hacía un poco difícil imaginar a Daskalova dándole el primer puesto de la clase a un Malfoy cuando podía dárselo a un Potter. Igual hasta podían mandarla a Azkaban por eso, o algo así.

En la competición entre casas, los Slytherin seguían, para desespero de Rebeca Warbeck, en último lugar. Scorpius se sentía un poco responsable porque sabía que la diferencia respecto a otros años eran ellos: él, Diana, Damon. Sobre todo él. Había perdido decenas de puntos a manos de Longbottom y Victoire Weasley, muchos más de los que había podido ganar. Por suerte, los prefectos de Slytherin no le echaban la culpa a él porque sabían cómo se las gastaba Longbottom, pero Scorpius deseaba poder compensar un poco con sus buenas notas y él y Britney estaban haciendo todo lo que podían para evitar que Diana quedara la última en todas las asignaturas. Los dos estaban convencidos de que podía hacerlo mejor que Charles Paltry y un par de Hufflepuffs: puede que le costara mucho entender las cosas y razonarlas, pero no tenía mala memoria y se defendía con los hechizos más sencillos. Paltry, por otro lado, era una auténtica nulidad y no se esforzaba demasiado en dejar de serlo. Albus le había contado que tenían que estar encima de él para que se pusiera a hacer los deberes y que lo único que realmente le gustaba era hablar de quidditch, tema en el que demostraba un conocimiento enciclopédico.

Ravenclaw era, en ese sentido, el rival más fuerte. Los que no eran listos, eran estudiosos; a veces les llegaba algún alumno que estaba tan inmerso en su propio mundo mental que era un desastre con las notas, pero ese año no había entrado nadie así y todos se defendían bien.

En Slytherin, debido a la fuerte influencia de Warbeck y su grupo, todos se pasaban el día hablando de notas y haciendo cálculos para ver los puntos que podían sacar. Todos sabían que Scorpius y Britney eran los más listos entre los Slytherin de primer año, así que a menudo les incluían en las conversaciones, cosa que a los dos les encantaba.

-Steele, tú puedes acabar primera en Estudios Muggles y en Astronomía, ¿no? –le dijo un día Warbeck-. Y tú, Malfoy… podrías conseguirlo en Vuelo, Defensa y Pociones, ¿no?

-Sí, pero…

-Sí, sí, claro que Daskalova se lo dará a Potter. Y Slughorn también encontrará la manera de darle el primer puesto a alguno de sus favoritos. Pero si quedas primero en Vuelo, segundo en las otras dos y tú y Steele os coláis entre los cinco primeros en el resto de las asignaturas, aún podríamos superar a los Hufflepuff y quedar los terceros.

-En Herbología… -empezó Britney.

-Hierbajos no cuenta, Steele –le interrumpió Warbeck, con la misma impaciencia con la que había interrumpido a Scorpius-. Ningún alumno de Slytherin ha estado nunca entre los cinco primeros en esa asignatura desde que Longbottom es el profesor. Ni siquiera esa basura de Watson va a conseguirlo, y Merlín sabe que no ha podido lamerle más el culo desde el primer día de curso.

-¿Quién más creéis que podría terminar entre los cinco primeros de alguna asignatura? –preguntó Aino Kaspersen.

Scorpius pensó un poco.

-Damon en Vuelo, mi prima en Encantamientos… y puede que Hector quede primero o segundo en Historia de la Magia.

La conversación podía prolongarse durante un buen rato y volvía a repetirse cuando hacían exámenes o recibían notas de trabajos finales. Por lo que contaban Robert y Michelle, los Ravenclaw también se pasaban el día haciendo cálculos, pero Albus había puesto cara de no saber de qué le estaba hablando. Él hacía suposiciones sobre sus propias notas y hablaba de ello con Amal y Rose, pero eso era todo. Scorpius imaginó que los Hufflepuff tampoco vivían el final de curso con esa sensación de intensa competitividad, al menos no como Casa. Claro que no se trataba sólo de competitividad, se trataba de salvar un poco el honor. Todos los demás querían verlos en último lugar, así que nada les fastidiaría más que ver cómo escapaban a ese destino.

* * *

-Eh, Scorpius, ¿qué vas a hacer este verano? – le preguntó una tarde Albus,en el aula de música medio abandonada, mientras practicaban Transformaciones para el último test. Estaban bastante tranquilos; habían cerrado la puerta con un Fermaportus y, aunque eso no detendría a ningún alumno de segundo para arriba, al menos les conseguiría los segundos necesarios para que Scorpius se escondiera bajo la Capa de Invisibilidad-. ¿Vas a ir a ver el Mundial de Quidditch?

Scorpius se encogió de hombros mientras examinaba con aire crítico su taza, que aún tenía el color oscuro del calcetín que había sido originalmente.

-No lo sé. ¿Tú sí?

-Mi madre va a ir por su trabajo y mi padre dice que este año iremos a hacerle una visita, supongo que para la final. Es la primera vez que iremos a un Mundial; antes no nos dejaban ir porque decían que éramos demasiado pequeños para llevarnos a los tres.

-No sé, a mi padre no le gusta mucho que vayamos a sitios muy llenos de gente –explicó Scorpius, dando un nuevo pase de varita sobre su copa-. Dice que es peligroso.

-¿Le han atacado alguna vez? –dijo, cediendo a la curiosidad; nunca habían hablado de ese tema-.¿Por eso tu boggart es…?

Scorpius bajó la vista.

-Cuando yo era pequeño, en Italia, intentaron matarlo. Y aún pasan cosas. Hace unas semanas unos borrachos intentaron entrar en casa para hacernos daño, y la noche del Día de la Paz, lo mismo. Salió en el periódico y todo, mi primo Gabriel me lo enseñó.

Albus se mordió los labios un momento sintiendo que el miedo de Scorpius despertaba un eco similar dentro de él. Todo el mundo decía que su padre era muy poderoso, pero Albus lo había visto llegar a casa magullado tras alguna misión y sabía que incluso los héroes capaces de vencer a un Señor Tenebroso podían salir heridos de un enfrentamiento.

-¿Quién intentó matarlo en Italia?

-No lo sé, un tipo. Pero mi padre fue más rápido y lo derrotó. Mi padre pelea muy bien, digan lo que digan de él. Practica todos los días. Es sólo que… tenemos tantos enemigos… -Scorpius se quedó callado unos segundos, con las cejas fruncidas, furioso y ensimismado a la vez, como si estuviera pensando en todos ellos-. Supongo que por eso tengo ese boggart.

-Yo tampoco quiero que le pase algo a mi padre. Ya sabes, como es auror, siempre está metido en líos.

Scorpius tomó aire con fuerza, como si quisiera dominar alguna emoción demasiado fuerte, y ladeó la cabeza.

-Creía que a los Gryffindor os gustaba eso de meteros en líos.

Albus se rió un poco.

-Sí, bueno… Mi abuela dice que nos gusta meternos en líos, pero no que lo hagan las personas que queremos.-Chasqueó la lengua-. Es una pena que no vayas a ir al Mundial, podríamos haber intentado vernos allí.

Scorpius asintió y siguieron hablando de sus planes para el verano mientras practicaban Transformaciones. Albus estaba de buen humor, porque por mucho que le gustara Hogwarts, tenía ganas de estar ya de vacaciones y ver a sus padres, a Lily y a los demás. Pero poco a poco, sin saber muy bien por qué, su ánimo se fue apagando. Quizás era porque sabía que no iba a poder ver a Scorpius en todo el verano; ni tan sólo era seguro mandarse cartas. O porque le daba un poco de pena que tuviera que pasar por todo aquello, cuando él no había hecho nada malo. O porque estaba seguro de que no lo había hecho tan bien ese año como todos esperaban de él; a James ya le había decepcionado un poco porque no había mostrado suficiente espíritu Gryffindor y sus propios compañeros de clase lo miraban a veces como si no hubiera estado a la altura de su apellido.

Albus intentó borrar aquellos pensamientos de su mente, pero seguían allí, haciéndole sentir incómodo e imperfecto. La conversación entre ellos dos se había ido desvaneciendo entre monosílabos cada vez más espaciados; Scorpius tenía un aire sombrío que a Albus le recordaba a los días previos al Día de la Paz y sus movimientos con la varita no podían ser más desganados.

-¿Estás bien?

Scorpius lo miró como si aún tuviera su atención puesta en lo que fuera que estaba pensando.

-¿Nos vamos? Estoy agobiado.

Albus asintió, porque él también estaba harto de estar allí. No faltaba tampoco mucho para la cena, aunque no podía decir que tuviera hambre. En realidad, lo que más le apetecía en ese instante era irse a la cama y olvidarse de todo.

Scorpius se cubrió con la Capa de Invisibilidad antes de salir del aula, pero Albus sabía que caminaba a su lado porque oía sus pasos sobre el suelo de piedra. Aunque no había nadie a la vista, no podían arriesgarse a que alguien saliera de alguna clase o doblara inesperadamente una esquina, y los pillara caminando juntos, como había sucedido tres meses atrás.

Estaban cerca ya del punto en el que se separaban sus caminos cuando Albus giró la esquina y vio a Urien andando por el pasillo. Iba solo, lo cual no era nada extraño, pero a Albus le llamó un poco la atención que se dirigiera a las escaleras que conducían a la Torre de Astronomía, sobre todo porque era casi la hora de cenar. Urien iba demasiado ensimismado para haberlo visto y Albus se planteó si debían seguirlo o no; cualquier otro día del año, no habría tenido que pensar la respuesta, pero en aquel momento no se sentía con demasiadas fuerzas. Sin embargo, había una parte dentro de él que siempre había pensado que Urien ocultaba algo _demasiado_ raro, y su sentido de la responsabilidad triunfó donde la curiosidad había fallado. Entonces se giró hacia donde estaba Scorpius –le estaba rozando el brazo- y le susurró que debían seguirlo.

-No, otro día.

Albus no podía verlo, así que lo que hizo fue levantar la Capa de Invisibilidad y meterse también debajo. Olía a Scorpius, al té con pastas que habían tomado un par de horas antes.

-Tenemos que saber qué le pasa, Scorpius. Podría ser importante.

Scorpius dudó unos segundos –de verdad, pensó Albus con irritación, ¿es que no sabía la de cosas que podían pasar en Hogwarts? ¡Cada vez que su padre había seguido a alguien en el colegio se había topado con un mortífago!-, pero al final cedió y asintió, aunque con muy poco entusiasmo.

-Está bien, vamos.

* * *

Seguir a alguien cubiertos por una Capa de Invisibilidad era muy fácil, y más aún si no hacían ningún ruido. Scorpius había aprendido a ejecutar el Silencio de su primo Gabriel –hechizo que después le había enseñado a Albus- y aunque aún no les salía bien del todo era suficiente como para pasar inadvertidos; saltaba a la vista que Urien no tenía ni idea de que lo estaban siguiendo aunque ahora caminaban sólo a unos tres metros de él, subiendo las empinadas escaleras de la Torre de Astronomía.

Albus no sabía que podía traerse Urien entre manos, pero entonces oyó unos ruiditos ahogados que parecían indicar que se había echado a llorar y sintió un nudo formándose en su propia garganta. Sólo pudo reprimirse porque no quería que Scorpius le viera; pensaría que era un estúpido, llorando sin ningún motivo.

Si Urien no se hubiera detenido entonces frente a una puerta y no la hubiera abierto, Albus le habría dicho a Scorpius que tenía razón y que era mejor dejarlo para otro día. Nunca se había sentido así, tan abrumado por todo, y probablemente Urien sólo estaba buscando un sitio en el que desahogarse sin que le vieran. Pero al verlo entrar en aquella pequeña sala se forzó a espiarle unos minutos más para cerciorarse de que sólo era eso. Scorpius, tras él, le empujó ligeramente para que se colara por la puerta que había dejado abierta Urien antes de que se cerrara. Albus se giró para mirarlo y le sorprendió ver que tenía los labios apretados con fuerza y que parecía tan a punto de llorar como él mismo. Eso le dio aún más pena. ¿Cómo no iba a llorar? Todos habían sido horribles con él. Todos eran horribles con todos en Hogwarts.

En aquella sala, vacía a excepción de unos mapas enrollados contra la pared, hacía frío, y sólo entonces Albus se dio cuenta de que ya había empezado a notar ese frío en las escaleras. Scorpius decía que en la Sala Común de Slytherin no podían ir en manga corta ni siquiera en junio, pero la Torre de Astronomía no era precisamente una mazmorra; la noche anterior habían subido allí para dar clase con Diggle y era medianoche y aun así no había sentido ese frío mordiéndole la carne. El cuerpo de Scorpius pegado al suyo era lo único que le impedía empezar a tiritar.

Algo parecido a una señal de alarma empezó a sonar en el fondo de su cabeza, pero Albus se encontraba ya demasiado deprimido para hacer el esfuerzo de averiguar de qué se trataba.

-Sólo quiere llorar, vámonos –le murmuró Scorpius al oído, en voz casi inaudible.

Albus empezaba a estar de acuerdo. Urien se había acercado a la única ventana de la habitación y sollozaba con más fuerza. El sol estaba a punto de ponerse, pero había todavía luz suficiente para ver su cabeza gacha y su espalda temblorosa.

-Lo siento… -le oyó decir entonces-. No puedo más…

Se disculpaba, como la otra vez. Albus le compadeció y a la vez se sintió exasperado; estaba harto de aquel asunto, quería irse de allí, buscar su propio rincón perdido para hacerse un ovillo y ocuparse de su propia angustia. Entonces le hizo una señal a Scorpius, que estaba tan pálido que parecía enfermo, y éste asintió. Albus le lanzó una última mirada a Urien, listo para marcharse, y consiguió sentir una ligera sorpresa mezclada con alarma al ver que su compañero estaba trepando al alfeizar de la ventana.

-Va a caerse –murmuró para sí mismo.

Scorpius también había abandonado de momento su idea de marcharse y miraba a Urien con expresión confundida. El niño ya se había puesto de pie sobre el alfeizar y ahora lloraba con tanta fuerza, con tanto desgarro, que daba la sensación de que se tambaleaba en aquella estrecha repisa. Aún debajo de la Capa, Albus avanzó unos pasos hacia él casi sin darse cuenta, seguido de Scorpius, con la boca entreabierta en una advertencia que no terminaba de decidirse a decir.

Y entonces algo pasó y Albus vio, horrorizado, que Urien se inclinaba hacia delante y sus pies se despegaban del alfeizar.

No lo pensó. Albus gritó, dio un salto desesperado hacia delante mientras se quitaba la Capa de encima como podía y estiró el brazo tratando de agarrar algo, lo que fuera. Su mano se cerró con fuerza en torno a una pierna, y mientras estiraba la otra para sujetarlo con más fuerza, el peso de Urien y su propio impulso hicieron que su cuerpo se balanceara también peligrosamente hacia abajo. Justo cuando el terror de saber que iba a caer con Urien explotaba en su cerebro oyó gritar su nombre y sintió una mano que le sujetaba por la cinturilla de sus pantalones y tiraba de él hacia atrás con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de soltar involuntariamente su presa.

-¡No! –gritó, temiendo que Urien se despeñara.

Pero Scorpius fue rápido de nuevo y le ayudó a sujetarlo de la pierna. Albus se dio cuenta de que Urien parecía medio inconsciente y tenía sangre en la cara. Al agarrarlo por los pies debía de haber provocado involuntariamente que chocara contra el muro.

-¡Lo tengo…! –gritó Scorpius-. ¡Lo tengo!

Albus, con el corazón a cien por hora, intentó agarrarlo lo mejor posible. Ya no se sentía triste ni deprimido, sólo podía pensar en ver el cuerpo de Urien en el lado correcto de la ventana, a salvo.

-¡Ayúdame a subirlo! ¡Vamos!

-Oh, joder…

-¡Vamos, Scorpius, estira!

Urien era algo más alto y pesado, pero ellos eran dos y cuando empezaron a estirar a la vez, Albus se dijo que iban a conseguirlo, que lo meterían de nuevo en la habitación, a salvo, y aquella pesadilla terminaría. Scorpius consiguió atrapar la otra pierna, que había estado balanceándose en el aire, fuera de su alcance. Parecía que ya lo tenían, Albus sabía que si conseguían subirlo un poco más, el peso del cuerpo, el equilibrio, jugarían de su lado. Pero justo cuando estaban a punto de lograrlo, Albus notó que el cuerpo de Urien se inclinaba de nuevo hacia fuera y se dio cuenta de que Scorpius había dejado de estirar y tenía la vista fija en el cielo con una expresión de puro terror en los ojos.

-Oh, Merlín… Oh, Merlín…

Albus, alarmado, iba a gritarle que volviera a ayudarle con Urien antes de que se le escapara de las manos y se estrellara contra el suelo, pero miró en la misma dirección que él y comprendió exactamente qué era lo que le había aterrorizado de esa manera.

Dementores, docenas de dementores, acercándose a ellos a toda velocidad.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

Gracias por leer y comentar

Capítulo 25 **Dementores**

La primera reacción de Scorpius cuando consiguió recuperar el control de su cuerpo fue soltar a Urien y retroceder unos pasos, dispuesto a salir corriendo de allí en cuanto la orden de huída inmediata llegara a sus piernas. Pero entonces Albus gritó su nombre, y había tal desesperación en su voz, tal angustia e incredulidad, que fue como si le hubieran dado un bofetón. Scorpius lo miró: Albus todavía sujetaba las piernas de Urien, que se deslizaba de nuevo hacia fuera, y entonces comprendió que Albus iba a seguir intentando rescatarlo aunque eso le costara algo peor que la muerte. En esos momentos, Urien ni siquiera existía para él, pero Albus era su amigo y era incapaz de abandonarlo a su suerte. Sin pensárselo dos veces volvió a coger a Urien por la pierna y si antes había estirado con fuerza, no fue nada comparado con el estirón que dio entonces.

Cuando consiguieron llegar a su cintura, fue relativamente fácil sujetarlo por ahí y meterlo del todo en la habitación con un último estirón. Urien tenía un lado de la cara amoratado, casi hinchado, y Scorpius supuso que se había golpeado contra el muro de la Torre cuando Albus había detenido su caída. Pero lo que de verdad le importaba era que estaba medio atontado. ¿Cómo iban a conseguir huir de los dementores si tenían que cargar con él?

Y ahora estaban sólo a treinta o cuarenta metros.

-¡Ayúdame! –le pidió Albus, mientras trataba de poner en pie a Urien.

Scorpius recogió la Capa de Invisibilidad del suelo, hizo una pelota con ella y se la guardó debajo del suéter. Después puso el brazo derecho de Urien sobre sus hombros igual que Albus estaba haciendo con el izquierdo.

- Penny… Me pidió que no la dejara sola…

-Vamos, vamos… -dijo Scorpius, demasiado nervioso para prestarle atención.

Al menos Urien no estaba inconsciente del todo y era capaz de cargar con algo de su propio peso. Los tres chicos caminaron lo más rápido que pudieron hacia la puerta. Cuando la cerraron tras ellos, Scorpius se aseguró de echar un Fermaportus, porque había oído decir que los dementores eran capaces de abrir puertas si no estaban selladas.

Pero había tantas y tantas ventanas en el castillo… Scorpius gimió para sus adentros al comprender que si se encontraban cara a cara con un dementor no había nada que pudieran hacer para defenderse. Nada. Ni él ni Albus sabían hacer el Patronus. Las empinadas escaleras frente a ellos tampoco le tranquilizaron; iba a ser complicado bajar por ellas mientras cargaban con Urien y eso ayudaría a los dementores a recortar distancias.

-Dejadme… -sollozó débilmente Urien-. Me da igual, dejadme…

Scorpius miró a Albus con una débil esperanza, pero enseguida comprendió que era inútil; Albus no le dejaría atrás, igual que no le había dejado atrás cuando colgaba de la ventana. Lo único que podían hacer era bajar lo más rápido posible y esperar que los dementores no encontraran una entrada antes de que ellos pudieran ponerse a salvo.

La escalera parecía no tener fin. A pesar del frío que los dementores conseguían transmitir incluso a través de las paredes de piedra, Scorpius había empezado a sudar por la tensión y por el peso de Urien, y las mejillas de Albus también estaban rojas.

Un golpe seco hizo que Albus y él dieran un respingo sobresaltado y miraran hacia arriba. Scorpius comprendió que eran los dementores, cargando contra la puerta, y trató de ir aún más rápido, azuzado por el miedo. Albus le imitó y a Scorpius le alivió lo indecible darse cuenta de que no planeaba nada estúpido, como enfrentarse a los dementores con Petrificus Totalis. No, Albus también quería huir, la única posibilidad que tenían de salir bien de aquella situación.

Los golpes volvieron a repetirse, cada vez más fuertes, cada vez más amenazadores, y después de lo que parecía una eternidad, los tres consiguieron llegar abajo del todo. Scorpius miró ansiosamente a su alrededor, tratando de pensar cuál era el escondite más cercano. La Sala Común de Slytherin estaba al menos a trescientos metros de allí, el Gran Comedor sólo un poco más cerca y la Sala Común de Gryffindor, por lo que había oído, no sólo estaba aún más lejos, sino que tendrían que subir hasta la séptima planta. Cargando con Urien, era como ofrecerse atados de pies y manos a los dementores.

-¡El baño! –exclamó, de pronto.

Allí no había ventanas y estaba sólo a la vuelta del pasillo, poco más de cincuenta metros. Albus asintió con nerviosismo y se pusieron en marcha, arrastrando con ellos a un Urien que parecía ya casi desmayado del todo.

-Si se acercan… lo notaremos… por el frío –avisó Albus, jadeando.

Lo último que necesitaba Scorpius era que le hablaran de dementores acercándose. Él sólo quería pensar en el baño, en la puerta cerrada que podría mantenerlos apartados de ellos. Que _debía_ mantenerlos apartados. La esquina ya estaba allí, sólo tenían que doblarla y avanzar un poco más. Las rodillas le flaqueaban ya por el peso y el brazo de Urien sobre sus hombros se sentía como una barra de plomo. El sudor le chorreaba por la espalda, empapando su camisa y pegándosela a la piel húmeda, y sus pulmones dolían como si estuvieran a punto de estallar.

Cuando giraron la esquina se encontraron frente a un largo pasillo abandonado. La puerta del baño era la segunda a la izquierda, sólo diez metros no podían ser más.

-Vamos… Vamos…

Iban ya a mitad camino cuando Scorpius oyó a Albus hacer un ruido extraño y vio a dos dementores al otro lado del pasillo. Todos los pelos de la nuca se le erizaron.

-¡Joder! –exclamó, con la voz rota por un sollozo.

-¡Al baño! –rugió Albus-. ¡Al baño!

Los dementores fueron hacia ellos, flotando como fantasmas, y Scorpius tuvo que obligar a su cuerpo con toda la fuerza de su voluntad a no soltar a Urien y a correr en dirección a aquellas criaturas, y no en la contraria. Y mientras corría gritó, como gritaba cuando hacía una barrena en picado con la escoba, y apenas fue consciente de que Albus gritaba también a su lado.

Los dementores estaban a cinco o seis metros de ellos, ansiosos, hambrientos, cuando por fin llegaron a la puerta del baño. Scorpius y Albus empujaron con tanta fuerza que cayeron al suelo los tres, rodando por las frías baldosas. Pero Scorpius reaccionó rápidamente y cerró la puerta tras ellos de golpe un segundo antes de apuntar a la cerradura con su varita.

_-¡Fermaportus! –_empezó a decir una y otra vez-._ ¡Fermaportus_!

Los dementores embistieron contra la puerta del baño igual que habían embestido contra la de la torre y Albus también empezó a lanzar Fermaportus como si fueran Patronus. Sólo al ver que la puerta resistía fueron capaces de detenerse. Scorpius miró a Albus, que tenía una expresión casi enloquecida en los ojos, y supo que él no debía de estar mucho mejor.

-No pueden pasar –susurró, con voz ahogada, intentando convencerse a sí mismo tanto como a Albus-. No pueden pasar, no pueden pasar.

Albus tragó saliva y asintió y se apoyó en la pared, todavía apuntando a la puerta con su varita. Scorpius se colocó a su lado y vio cómo Albus miraba a todas partes, como intentando asegurarse de que no había dementores escondidos, u otras entradas por las que pudieran colarse. Scorpius buscó con él. Había unos respiraderos situados casi cerca del techo, pero eran demasiado estrechos para que un dementor pudiera pasar por ellos. Aquello era todo. Scorpius se permitió tranquilizarse un poco. Entonces Albus se fijó en Urien, quien tras murmurar un par de veces más el nombre de su hermana se había quedado inconsciente del todo y estaba tan blanco que daba miedo.

-¿Me… me dejas la… la Capa?

A Scorpius le sorprendió descubrir que no se le había caído durante aquella carrera de pesadilla. Cuando se la dio a Albus, éste la usó para cubrir a Urien con ella. El efecto fue perturbador, pues sólo podían ver su cabeza, como si alguien se la hubiera cortado y la hubiera tirado allí.

Los dementores estaban al otro lado. Los dos tiritaban de frío y cuando Albus se apretó contra su costado en busca de calor, Scorpius dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso y agradecido e hizo lo mismo.

* * *

El Gran Comedor era un absoluto caos. El primero en divisar a los dementores había sido Hagrid, que rápidamente había avisado a la profesora McGonagall. Los jefes de las Casas y los prefectos habían corrido a buscar a todos los alumnos para llevarlos a toda prisa al Gran Comedor, aunque había estudiantes que habían llegado allí solos, avisados por los fantasmas de Hogwarts, que habían volado de un lado a otro alertando a todo el mundo. A medida que iban llegando, los alumnos corrían a buscar a sus hermanos, primos y amigos, y todo el mundo estaba gritando nombres y preguntando por alguien.

Minerva vio a Neville entrando en el comedor y llevando a James casi a rastras, un James que se retorcía como un loco y se desgañitaba diciendo que tenía que ir a por su hermano. Ella comprendió que Albus no había llegado aún al Gran Comedor y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

-¡Neville! –gritó, yendo hacia ellos a toda prisa.

James seguía forcejeando.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Tengo que ir a por Albus! ¡Está ahí fuera! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Está ahí fuera!

Minerva lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Cuando antes se calme, antes podremos ir a buscar a su hermano, señor Potter.

Su voz sonó seca como un latigazo y James se quedó como paralizado, aunque le envió una mirada tan llena de angustia que Minerva se ablandó y le puso la mano en el hombro para darle ánimos. Entendía por lo que estaba pasando, pero actuar a lo loco sólo aumentaría los problemas. Neville intervino con expresión preocupada.

-También falta Urien Sutherland, Minerva.

Un alboroto procedente de la zona en la que estaban los Slytherin le indicó que allí también había problemas. El jaleo provenía de los niños de primero, que rodeaban a Horace Slughorn y parecían estar preocupadísimos; Minerva, desalentada, notó enseguida la ausencia de una cabeza inconfundiblemente rubia.

-¿No falta nadie más en Gryffindor? –le preguntó a Neville.

-No.

Minerva asintió.

-Deja a James con las gemelas y ven. Tenemos que organizarnos para ir a buscarlos. Creo que Malfoy tampoco está.

Entonces fue a hablar con Horace, quien les confirmó sus sospechas: Scorpius se había ido a practicar con el piano y nadie le había visto desde la hora del té. Su prima, abrazada a su hermano, parecía estar aguantándose las lágrimas. Sus amigos también estaban conmocionados. A pesar del chocolate que Eloise había empezado a repartir, la pesimista influencia de los dementores les hacía ponerse a todos en lo peor y Minerva luchó para sobreponerse a ella. Los niños no eran tontos, habrían buscado un escondite. Tenían que haberlo buscado.

Neville se unió a ellos, acompañado de Maya, Wei, Filius y algunos voluntarios de séptimo, mayores de edad, capaces de hacer el Patronus, entre ellos Victoire Weasley, Rebeca Warbeck y Aquiles Flint. En cuanto se aseguró de que al menos no faltaba ningún estudiante de Ravenclaw o de Hufflepuff, Minerva empezó a organizarlos en grupos de rescate. Los aurores no tardarían en llegar, pero no podía esperarlos, tenía que ir a por sus alumnos cuanto antes.

-Filius –dijo, dirigiéndose al Jefe de Ravenclaw-, tú te quedarás aquí dirigiendo la defensa del Gran Comedor.

Él se irguió en toda su pequeña estatura.

-Claro, no te preocupes –dijo, sin discutir.

Minerva agradeció que tuviera el buen juicio de comprender que, como subdirector de Hogwarts, debía quedarse a cargo de todos los estudiantes. Después, sin perder el tiempo, los dividió en dos grupos, uno liderado por Maya y Wei y otro en el que irían Neville y ella. Los alumnos se repartieron entre ambas partidas de búsqueda. Minerva no quería hacer grupos más pequeños por miedo a que se encontraran con demasiados dementores delante.

-Maya, Wei, vosotros tratad de localizar a Scorpius Malfoy. Neville, nosotros iremos a por Albus y Urien. Con un poco de suerte estarán juntos.

-Los dos suelen andar mucho por el exterior –dijo Neville, con voz angustiada y pesimista.

-Seguro que habrán podido refugiarse en algún sitio –dijo ella, incapaz de aceptar otra cosa. ¿Debía enviar a los fantasmas también en su busca? Pero no, bastante habían hecho con ayudar a avisar a todo el mundo. Los fantasmas eran sobre todo espíritus y eso los convertía en manjar para dementores-. Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder.

Manteniéndose juntos y con las varitas preparadas, se dispusieron a salir del Gran Comedor. En cuanto las puertas se abrieron unos centímetros, Minerva, Maya, Neville y Wei lanzaron sus patronus para alejar a cualquier dementor que pudiera rondar al otro lado. Cuando salieron, el pasillo estaba despejado y alcanzaron a ver a los cuatro patronus haciendo huir a un puñado de dementores hacia la entrada del castillo.

Casi a la vez, Minerva y Maya hicieron encantamientos Señálame para descubrir en qué dirección estaban los niños. Los dos rayos de luz se dirigieron hacia la izquierda. Minerva se alegró de aquel pequeño golpe de suerte; cuanto más tarde tuvieran que separarse, más segura sería la misión. Cuando echó a andar con los demás en esa dirección sólo había una cosa repitiéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Por favor, que estén bien.

* * *

Scorpius estaba convencido de que no había pasado tanto miedo en toda su vida. La influencia de los dementores provocaba horribles, desesperados pensamientos en su cabeza, y el frío era tan intenso que tenía los labios amoratados y el cuerpo dolorido. Albus era su único consuelo, aunque estuviera tan aterido y asustado como él.

Los dos habían acabado trasladando a Urien lo más lejos posible de la puerta con la esperanza de que esos pocos metros de distancia atenuaran un poco el frío, aunque Scorpius no notaba la diferencia. Él y Albus habían terminado sentándose en el suelo, uno junto al otro, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho en un intento de preservar el calor. Aún sujetaban las varitas con dedos entumecidos, aunque Scorpius se preguntaba qué hechizo podrían usar para protegerse si los dementores llegaban a entrar.

Y las criaturas aún seguían intentándolo. De vez en cuando daban un golpe a la puerta o él y Albus escuchaban algo parecido a una aspiración viscosa que se sentía como babosas sobre la piel. Scorpius intentaba ser racional y mantener la calma, como debía hacer un Malfoy, y se decía a sí mismo que alguien iría a rescatarlos, que la directora tenía que haber avisado a los aurores, pero los dementores le impulsaban a pensar con la misma fuerza que ya no quedaba nadie en el castillo que pudiera ayudarlos, que los habían dementorizado a todos y que ellos tres correrían la misma suerte o simplemente morirían de hambre allí encerrados.

-Sc-scorpius…

Cuando hablaban, de sus bocas escapaban pequeñas nubes de vapor.

-¿Qué?

En aquel momento, Albus parecía sólo ojos, grandes, verdes y asustados.

-¿Crees que los d-demás e-estarán bien?

Scorpius luchó contra la imagen de Morrigan y todos sus amigos tan pálidos e inmóviles como Urien, un colegio repleto de gente sin alma. Probablemente todos habían ido a reunirse con los profesores, gente maravillosa que sabía hacer el Patronus.

-S-seguro.

Albus se quedó callado unos segundos y tragó saliva.

-Por lo m-menos estamos juntos.

Scorpius esbozó una sonrisa como pudo y asintió, sabiendo que si hubiera estado solo en ese cuarto de baño se habría vuelto loco de miedo. Pero costaba hablar, cuando uno no paraba de tiritar y tenía los labios rígidos. Hasta costaba pensar. Scorpius se dio cuenta de que empezaba a estar demasiado cansado hasta para tener miedo, como si todas las fuerzas le hubieran abandonado. Los párpados se le cerraban, su cuerpo anhelaba tumbarse, descansar. Quería dormir, necesitaba dormir…

-No te d-duermas –dijo de pronto Albus, dándole un débil empujón.

-T-tengo u-sueño.

-Y yo, p-pero si nos d-dormimos y e-entran…

Albus no terminó la frase, cosa que Scorpius agradeció porque no quería oírla, pero fue suficiente para hacerle luchar contra la modorra que se había apoderado de él. Después volvió a apretujarse contra Albus, en busca de calor y éste le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

-¿T-también hacía t-tanto frío c-cuando los viste en el m-ministerio?

-No. C-creo que ahí f-fuera hay m-más de uno. –Scorpius no pudo evitar que se le escapara un gemido y Albus estrechó aún más su abrazo-. T-todo s-saldrá bien, Sc-scorpius. Ya ve-verás c-cómo nos rescatan.

Scorpius respiró hondo.

-E-esto es p-peor que lo del b-boggart.

Albus dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro tembloroso.

-Jo, lo del b-boggart fue u-una f-fiesta c-comparado con e-esto.

Scorpius recordó cómo habían llegado hasta allí. ¿Por qué le habría hecho caso a Albus? No tendrían que haber seguido a ese bicho raro de Sutherland. Ahora podrían estar a salvo, con los demás, protegidos por Patronus.

-¿Qué m-manía tiene S-sutherland con s-su hermana? Yo q-quiero a la m-mía, p-pero no me p-paso el día llorando p-porque no e-estoy c-con ella.

-N-no lo sé. Es c-como e-estuviera p-preocupado p-por ella.

-¿P-por qué?

-No lo s-sé –repitió-. P-pero es lo q-que dice s-siempre, q-que debería e-estar en su c-casa con ella.

-D-debería a-aprender a no c-caerse, eso e-es lo q-que debería hacer.

Los dementores le dieron un nuevo empujón a la puerta. Scorpius se dijo a sí mismo que no eran muy fuertes físicamente, que dos o tres dementores nunca podrían echar esa puerta abajo por mucho que lo intentaran. Pero, ¿y si el resto de los dementores que habían entrado en el castillo se les unía? ¿Y si empujaban entre todos? ¿Y si tenían algún poder que les permitía anular las dos docenas de Fermaportus que le habían echado a la puerta?

De pronto, Albus soltó una exclamación de alarma y Scorpius vio unos dedos largos, grisáceos y sarmentosos asomando por la ranura que había debajo de la puerta. El corazón se le paró, estaba seguro de que se le había parado y no podía ni respirar.

-Al…

Los dos se pusieron de pie a toda prisa, y apuntaron sus varitas hacia la puerta.

-No p-puede pasar p-por ahí –dijo Albus, en un tenso hilo de voz-. No p-puede p-pasar por ahí

Scorpius no supo cuánto tiempo pasó, cuánto tiempo estuvo con los ojos fijos en aquellos dedos como gusanos que tanteaban el suelo avariciosamente. Sólo se oían sus respiraciones rápidas y entrecortadas. Márchate, pensó. Márchate, márchate, _márchate_…

Los dedos se retiraron por fin y se oyó un nuevo golpe sordo en la puerta. Scorpius, mareado de miedo, se dejó caer en el suelo; las piernas no le sostenían.

-Oh, Merlín… Merlín…

No pudo evitar las lágrimas, agradablemente calientes en la helada piel de sus mejillas. Quería irse a casa, quería irse con sus padres. Albus se acurrucó a su lado, temblando y los dos se abrazaron para luchar contra el frío y el miedo.

-Van a v-venir a p-por nosotros –susurró, y algo en su voz le hizo saber a Scorpius que también estaba llorando-. Van a v-venir.

En medio de aquella pesadilla, el aliento de Albus era cálido y la sensación de tenerlo apretado contra él, reconfortante. Daba igual que también estuviera llorando, daba igual que también tuviera miedo. Al menos estaba ahí, repitiendo una y otra vez que iban a rescatarlos.

Entonces, de repente, entró un poco de luz por la ranura de la puerta, como si alguien hubiera iluminado el pasillo con una intensa luz blanca. Scorpius intercambió una mirada sorprendida y esperanzada con Albus.

-¿Qué…?

Un potente grito proveniente del otro lado le interrumpió.

_-¡Expecto patronus!_

Albus le palmeó ansiosamente el brazo.

-¡Son ellos! ¡Son ellos!

No sin esfuerzo, porque tenían el cuerpo rígido, se pusieron en pie mientras se secaban la cara a toda prisa con las mangas. Scorpius le dio un golpe sin darse cuenta al costado de Urien, que no se movió, y se agachó enseguida para quitarle la Capa de Invisibilidad y ocultarla debajo de su ropa. Después, igual que Albus, se quedó con la vista fija en la puerta, expectante y tenso.

Scorpius nunca pensó que podía sonreír al ver llegar a gente como McGonagall o Longbottom, pero cuando la puerta se abrió y entraron en tropel en el baño, tuvo la impresión de que no se había sentido más feliz en toda su vida.

Estaban salvados. No podía creerlo, estaban salvados.

-¡Albus! –exclamó Longbottom, corriendo hacia él y dándole un fuerte abrazo. Scorpius casi sintió simpatía por el profesor de Herbología en ese momento-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí…

McGonagall se acercó a ellos con la vista puesta en Urien.

-Oh, Merlín, ¿qué ha pasado? –dijo, arrodillándose trabajosamente junto a él y examinándole las heridas de la cara.

-P-primero se ha d-dado un golpe y luego s-se ha d-desmayado –contestó Albus, todavía medio estrujado por Longbottom.

Scorpius sintió de pronto un estirón en el brazo y se encontró cara a cara con Daskalova, quien le frotó las manos por la cara, por los brazos, intentando darle calor.

-Oh, estás helado… ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes andar?

Scorpius no sabía por qué le preguntaba eso, si estaba de pie, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que en realidad se encontraba sentado en el suelo –no sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí- y que sus piernas volvían a temblar demasiado como para ser capaces de sostenerlo. Aun así, Aquiles y Rebeca, que también se habían acercado a él, le ayudaron a levantarse.

-Eso es, muy bien.

-Ten, cómete este trozo de chocolate –le dijo la profesora, partiendo un trocito y metiéndoselo en la boca como si fuera un pollito. En cuanto Scorpius empezó a masticarlo notó cómo el calor regresaba a su cuerpo, cómo su mente se despejaba de tristeza. Era como recibir el primer rayo de sol en la cara después de una semana de lluvias continuas.

Zhou, que había estado examinando a Urien junto a la directora, fue hacia Scorpius y le colocó su chaqueta acolchada por encima, abrigándole bien.

-Pobres niños… Nos habéis dado un susto de muerte… Menos mal que os habéis refugiado aquí.

-¿Te sientes mejor, Scorpius? –le preguntó Daskalova.

Él asintió con la boca llena de chocolate, aunque todavía se encontraba muy débil, y giró la cabeza al ver que Longbottom había dejado a Albus en manos de su prima Victoire y ahora llevaba a Urien en brazos como si fuera un muñeco desmadejado.

-Vamos –dijo McGonagall, con decisión-. Tenemos que salir de aquí.

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

Gracias por leer y comentar!

Capítulo 26 **El secreto de Urien**

Un cuarto de hora después, Albus estaba en una habitación anexa al Gran Comedor, tapado con una manta y comiendo chocolate como si le fuera la vida en ello. Scorpius estaba a su lado haciendo más o menos lo mismo, pero como había más gente allí, entre ellos Neville, Flitwick y Slughorn, no se habían dirigido la palabra. En un rincón más apartado, madame Midgen, la enfermera de Hogwarts, atendía a Urien, que ya había recobrado la consciencia aunque seguía pálido y callado.

Los aurores habían llegado a Hogwarts y habían hecho huir a la mayoría de los dementores en pocos minutos, pero ahora estaban recorriendo el colegio para asegurarse de que ninguna de esas horribles criaturas había quedado atrás. Los alumnos seguían concentrados en el Gran Comedor, donde dos patronus –uno de ellos, el ciervo de su padre- guardaban sus puertas, y ya estaban más calmados.

-Ya no quiero más –dijo Albus, no muy seguro de que le fueran a dejar parar de comer. Pero empezaba a dolerle la tripa y se sentía recuperado de la mala experiencia.

Madame Midgen, una mujer de estatura media, cabello castaño y expresión simpática, se acercó a él y le puso la mano en la frente.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien.

-¿En qué estás pensando ahora mismo? ¿Cosas tristes?

-No. Bueno… pienso que me va a doler la tripa si sigo comiendo. ¿Eso es triste?

Ella sonrió un poco.

-Te has comido más de cuatro barras, así que supongo que es normal. ¿Y tú, Scorpius? –dijo, girándose hacia él-. ¿Dirías que estás pensando cosas tristes?

-No. Pero quiero ver a mis primos.

-Ahora vendrán –asintió madame Midgen, acercándose también a él para comprobar su temperatura.

-Todos vuestros amigos están fuera esperando a ver cómo estáis –dijo el profesor Zhou, que también estaba allí.

Albus recordó las caras aliviadas de James y de sus primos al verlo llegar sano y salvo y sintió una oleada de calor dentro de él tan potente y gratificante como las que había provocado el chocolate. Neville le había contado que prácticamente habían estado a punto de tener que atar a James para impedirle que se fuera él solo a buscarlo.

De momento nadie les había preguntado qué había pasado o cómo habían terminado los tres en aquel cuarto de baño. Albus supuso que estaban esperando a que se encontraran mejor, o a que McGonagall, que se había ido a ayudar a los aurores, volviera y dijera que ya había pasado el peligro. O quizás a ambas cosas. Y en realidad no sabía muy bien qué contar, a no ser que dijeran la verdad. ¿Y por qué no decirla? Ahora todos tendrían que darse cuenta de que Scorpius no era como su familia y que se merecía que lo trataran bien. Pero como Scorpius le estaba ignorando Albus decidió seguir fingiendo también, al menos hasta que llegara la directora.

Al cabo de quince o veinte minutos, se oyó un pequeño alboroto en el Gran Comedor y Albus sintió que el corazón le brincaba en el pecho al ver entrar a su padre, por fin, con la profesora McGonagall.

-¡Papá!

Él sonrió con alivio, se plantó en dos zancadas a su lado y le dio un abrazo tan fuerte que Albus casi protestó un poco. Casi, porque nunca había necesitado tanto un abrazo suyo.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Seguro que estás bien?

-Sí.

Su padre le miró con intensa atención, como si quisiera asegurarse de que estaba entero o algo así. A su lado, la profesora McGonagall y Neville observaban la escena con expresión satisfecha.

-Los dementores ya se han marchado de Hogwarts y sus terrenos –dijo ella-. Eloise, ¿crees que podemos hablar con los chicos?

-Oh, sí –dijo madame Midgen, que había vuelto junto a Urien-, ellos dos están ya recuperados del todo, aunque deberían pasar esta noche en la enfermería.

-Perfecto. Si lo necesitas, ya puedes llevar a Urien allí. Filius, ¿serías tan amable de acompañarlos?

-Por supuesto.

El profesor de Encantamientos se marchó con madame Midgen y Urien, y la profesora McGonagall miró a Albus.

-Bueno, señor Potter, señor Malfoy –dijo, con voz amable-, ¿podrían contarnos qué pasó?

Albus vaciló, pero Scorpius contestó primero, con voz firme y rápida, haciendo que los adultos se giraran hacia él.

-Yo había ido a practicar el piano. Cuando me cansé, pensaba volver a mi Sala Común, pero por el camino vi a Potter y me di cuenta de que estaba siguiendo a Sutherland. Supongo que estaba preocupado por él porque Sutherland no paraba de llorar. Yo quise saber qué estaba pasando y decidí seguirlos. Entonces subimos hasta ese pequeño cuarto que hay a mitad camino en la Torre de Astronomía.

Los adultos miraron a Albus como si quisieran que confirmara sus palabras y éste asintió.

-¿Y qué pasó? –le preguntó la directora.

-Pues… Urien se puso a hacer el idiota cerca de la ventana y… y se cayó. Pero Malfoy y yo nos lanzamos a por él y conseguimos sujetarlo entre los dos.

Aquello hizo que los adultos se giraran de nuevo hacia Scorpius con abierta sorpresa.

-¿En serio?

Scorpius entrecerró los ojos un segundo y no dijo nada, claramente ofendido. Albus, exasperado, no podía callarse.

-¡Claro que es en serio! Y entonces vimos que se acercaban un montón de dementores, y entre los dos subimos como pudimos a Urien, que se había dado un golpe y apenas podía caminar, y bajamos de ahí a toda prisa. Y como teníamos que cargar con Urien y nuestras salas comunes estaban muy lejos, decidimos refugiarnos en ese cuarto de baño.-Tuvo un estremecimiento-. Conseguimos llegar allí justo cuando unos dementores que había en ese pasillo estaban a punto de atacarnos. Y cerramos la puerta con Fermaportus y esperamos a que alguien viniera a rescatarnos. No sabíamos qué otra cosa hacer porque ni Sc-Malfoy ni yo podemos lanzar Patronus.

Pero ninguno de ellos parecía pensar que no habían hecho suficiente. Al contrario, lo miraban con orgullo y aprobación, y en los ojos de su padre esas emociones estaban multiplicadas por mil. Albus se sintió tan feliz que pensó que habría vuelto a pasar por todo aquello sólo para recibir esa mirada.

-Yo diría, Minerva –dijo el profesor Zhou, también sonriente-, que tanto Albus como Scorpius se han ganado unos cuantos puntos esta noche.

La directora de Hogwarts se fijó entonces en Scorpius con algo menos de calor, pero le dedicó una breve inclinación de cabeza, como reconociendo su mérito, y luego asintió.

-Sí, es lo justo. Cien puntos para Slytherin y cien puntos para Gryffindor por salvar la vida de Urien Sutherland y protegerlo de los dementores.

¡Cien puntos! Albus estuvo a punto de ponerse a gritar de alegría.

-Enhorabuena, Albus –dijo Neville, con efusividad.

-Cien puntos –dijo su padre, pasándole el brazo por los hombros-. Has batido un record, Al.

Albus estaba casi flotando de puro júbilo y en ese momento ni se acordaba de los dementores, pero sí observó a Scorpius; Slughorn le estaba felicitando también, pero a quien él sonreía, bañándose en su aprobación, era al profesor Zhou, su favorito. Albus se sentía también muy feliz por él. Sabía que Scorpius era bueno, lo había sabido desde que habían pasado aquella semana castigados. No se había equivocado y antes o después, todos acabarían dándole la razón.

* * *

Las protecciones de Hogwarts estaban diseñadas para evitar que se acercaran muggles o ser descubiertos por ellos, pero nunca habían tenido demasiado éxito frente a otro tipo de amenazas. Harry recordaba bien la cantidad de criaturas peligrosas que Hagrid había introducido en el castillo o en sus terrenos, el troll que se había colado en primero –aunque hubiera sido con la ayuda de Quirrell- o en el modo en que Sirius, en tercero, había conseguido entrar en la mismísima torre de Gryffindor. Parecía claro que los dementores se habían sentido atraídos por la concentración de personas y pensamientos felices y habían atacado ciegamente en busca de alimento.

Aunque los aurores ya habían terminado su faena, Harry se quedó un rato más en Hogwarts; había muchos alumnos aún muy nerviosos y la profesora McGonagall había pensado que su presencia ayudaría a calmar los ánimos. Y efectivamente, el mero hecho de verlo allí, de oírle decir que ya no tenían por qué preocuparse de los dementores, ejerció un efecto tranquilizador en la mayoría de los estudiantes.

Pero además, Harry también quería quedarse para volver a echarle un vistazo a Albus y asegurarse una vez más de que estaba bien. Cuando había llegado a Hogwarts con los otros aurores y algún que otro voluntario de Hogsmeade, su preocupación había sido más general; el susto se lo había llevado al terminar todo, cuando había podido hablar con McGonagall y ella le había contado que habían tenido que ir en busca de Albus y los otros dos niños. Sólo de pensar que Albus podía haber quedado dementorizado se le cerraba el estómago.

Y la presencia de Scorpius Malfoy en todo aquel asunto era, cuando menos, desconcertante. Conocía muy bien a Albus y había estado en muchos interrogatorios y sabía que su hijo le estaba ocultando algo, que había algún detalle ahí que no cuadraba. Su cabeza le daba vueltas una y otra vez intentando saber qué era. Eso de que Scorpius hubiera podido seguir a Albus hasta aquella habitación y estar tan cerca como para poder impedir su caída era un poco raro, pero no era eso lo que le irritaba, lo que le hacía sentir que no debía irse de Hogwarts sin aclararlo.

Cuando fue a verlo a la enfermería, Harry se cruzó primero con un pequeño grupo de alumnos de Slytherin que debían de ser amigos de Scorpius –le pareció reconocer al hijo mayor de Adrian Pucey y ese mal bicho de Pansy Parkinson- y poco después, con James, sus sobrinos y Amal Sharper.

-¿Cómo está Albus?

-Está bien.-Harry buscó la confirmación de Victoire, que asintió, y James continuó hablando-. Sólo hemos podido hablar con él unos minutos, pero parecía el de siempre.

-Sí, bueno, un poco impresionado aún por todo, pero eso es normal –matizó su sobrina.

-Bien. Yo voy a verle para despedirme de él y luego me iré.-Se limitó a ponerle la mano en el hombro a James y a darle un pequeño apretón, la única muestra de afecto proveniente de sus padres que su hijo toleraba en público sin ponerse rojo y mascullar que ya no era un niño y que le estaban avergonzando-. Nos vemos dentro de una semana, ¿vale?

James pareció ir a decir algo, pero luego asintió.

-Adiós, papá.

-Adiós, tío Harry –dijeron sus sobrinos, pasando por su lado.

Él le dirigió una última sonrisa a Amal Sharper, de quien Albus hablaba tanto, y siguió su camino hacia la enfermería. Cuando entró, vio que Albus ya estaba en pijama y acostado, aunque estaba leyendo un libro. Scorpius, en la cama de al lado, hacía lo mismo. El pequeño Malfoy era tan parecido a su padre que Harry no podía mirarlo sin acordarse de Draco: los mismos ojos grises, el mismo pelo rubio y los mismos rasgos afilados, de duende, quizás un poco más suavizados. Había que reconocer, sin embargo, que no parecía tan arrogante y cruel como su padre. Y había ayudado a salvar a Urien Sutherland. Eso decía mucho a su favor.

Eloise y Neville estaban en ese momento con Urien. Harry había tenido muy poco trato con Eloise mientras estudiaban en Hogwarts; había ido a Hufflepuff y lo único que recordaba de ella era que había pasado gran parte de su adolescencia con un terrible problema de acné. Pero cuando madame Pomfrey se había jubilado diez años atrás, Eloise había ocupado su lugar, y por lo que comentaban su hijo y sus sobrinos, gozaba de simpatía entre los alumnos.

Harry los saludó con la mano y después fue a sentarse junto a Albus, que había dejado el libro a un lado y le sonreía.

-Ya me ha dicho James que te encuentras bien.

-Sí.

Pero Harry podía distinguir aún los restos del susto escondidos entre el alivio que sentía ahora al ver que todo había terminado y la alegría que se había llevado al saber que había ganado cien puntos de golpe para su Casa. Tenía que haber sido espantoso, estar allí encerrados, sabiendo que había dementores al otro lado de la puerta, incapaces de defenderse de ellos.

-Los dementores… hacen que sólo puedas pensar cosas horribles. ¿Fue muy duro?

Albus se encogió de hombros, pero no era indiferencia; era como si no quisiera ni pensar en ello.

-No sé.

-Si tienes pesadillas estos días, díselo a Neville, ¿de acuerdo?

-Vale.

Harry contuvo un pequeño suspiro de frustración al ver que no conseguía conectar del todo con Albus aunque luego recordó que Scorpius estaba en la cama de al lado y pensó que era probable que su hijo no quisiera mostrar debilidad delante del otro niño. Después sus ojos vagaron hacia Urien y un súbito pensamiento le cruzó la cabeza.

-Albus, ¿no ha venido nadie a ver a Urien? Cuando venía me he cruzado con James y los demás y también con los amigos de Malfoy, pero…

Albus se mordió los labios.

-Bueno… no tiene muchos amigos –dijo, bajando un poco la voz-. Siempre anda solo y eso.

-¿Por qué?

-No sé… -A Harry no le pasó inadvertido que Albus miró a Scorpius de reojo, ni que éste parecía pendiente de su conversación-. Creo que no le gusta mucho Hogwarts.

La irritante sensación de que estaba perdiendo de vista algo importante se hizo más molesta.

-¿Y por qué le seguías?

Albus volvió a mirar de reojo a Scorpius y luego alisó una arruga inexistente de la sábana

-Como es tan raro, pensé que… bueno, que podía tener algún secreto. Además… estaba llorando. Supongo que como siempre está triste, los dementores aún le pusieron más triste, ¿no?

-¿Siempre está triste?-repitió, sorprendido.

-Sí.

-Bueno, si no tiene amigos…

-No, no es eso, papá. Amal, Rose y yo hemos intentado que venga con nosotros un montón de veces. Pero él casi nunca quiere hacer nada ni hablar con nadie. Sólo quiere irse a casa con su hermana, está obsesionado por…

-Se tiró –dijo Scorpius de pronto, desde la otra cama.

Harry se giró hacia él, dando un pequeño respingo, y vio que el niño estaba sentado en la cama, muy recto y con una expresión extraña, confundida en la cara.

-¿Qué?

-Se tiró –repitió, como si estuviera dándose cuenta de lo que decía a medida que las palabras salían de su boca y no lo pudiera creer-. No se cayó. Ese idiota se tiró por la ventana. Se puso de pie en el alféizar y se tiró.

Harry miró a Scorpius unos segundos sin reaccionar, tratando de convencerse de que estaba oyendo lo que estaba oyendo y luego se giró hacia Albus, que también miraba al alumno de Slytherin con la boca entreabierta y expresión conmocionada. A Harry le habría gustado pensar que esa reacción se debía a que Scorpius había soltado una mentira descomunal, pero en realidad parecía todo lo contrario.

-¿Albus?

El niño movió la cabeza hacia él con dolorosa lentitud y cuando sus ojos se encontraron dejó escapar un jadeo ahogado.

-Pero… pero… ¡se habría muerto!

Su shock era evidente; para un niño que aún no había cumplido los doce años, el concepto de la muerte no estaba nada claro, no digamos ya el del suicidio. Harry le cogió de las manos, intentando calmar su nerviosismo, pero su propia mente iba ahora a mil por hora. Alguien permanentemente triste podría haber llegado así de lejos por la influencia de tantos dementores. Pero, por el amor de Dios, ¿qué podía pasarle a un niño para estar así?

-Albus, tranquilo… -dijo, con su voz más suave-. Todo ha pasado, ¿de acuerdo? Y Urien está bien. Sólo dime si lo que cree Scorpius podría ser verdad. ¿Podría haberse tirado?

Harry cerró los ojos cuando Albus tragó saliva y asintió.

* * *

Un par de minutos más tarde, cuando él mismo ya se había serenado un poco, llamó a Neville y a Eloise aparte y les contó lo que acababa de averiguar. La expresión de Neville era de sumo aturdimiento; probablemente no podía creer que algo así pudiera pasarle a uno de sus alumnos sin que él se enterara.

-Es verdad que Urien no se ha adaptado muy bien a Hogwarts, pero… ¿suicidarse? Merlín, Harry, sólo tiene doce años recién cumplidos.

-Probablemente ese intento de suicidio fue debido a la influencia de los dementores. Eloise, sería mejor que avisaras a Minerva.

-Claro.

Harry miró unos segundos cómo se alejaba y se giró hacia Neville.

-Escucha, por lo que cuenta Albus, Urien ya entró en Hogwarts con esta actitud. Eso quiere decir que su problema no empezó en el colegio, sino antes. ¿Qué sabes de él y de su familia?

-Su padre iba a Hufflepuff, tres años por encima de nosotros. Trabaja en Gringotts, creo. Su madre es una squib. Y tiene una hermana pequeña, de siete u ocho años, Penny. Urien está muy unido a ella y me ha dicho varias veces que la echa de menos, pero… no creo que sea eso.

Harry tuvo una mala sensación. Había aprendido que en el mundo mágico era tan inusual que unos padres maltrataran a sus hijos que la mayoría de magos ni siquiera lo consideraban una opción, igual que unos muggles no pensarían que unos padres pudieran comerse a sus hijos o algo así de aberrante. Pero él sabía demasiado bien que los niños podían ser maltratados por los adultos que supuestamente debían cuidarlos. Y también sabía que no era algo que a uno le gustara explicar, y que probablemente se habría puesto enfermo de preocupación si hubiera tenido que ir a Hogwarts dejando atrás, con los Dursley, a una hermana pequeña que sufriría el mismo trato que él.

Era sólo una posibilidad, pero Harry no pensaba marcharse de allí sin tener absolutamente claro si era cierta o no.

Entonces le pidió a Neville, como Jefe de Gryffindor, que le dejara hablar con él a solas. Neville no puso inconveniente, y Harry se acercó a la cama. Urien estaba despierto, aunque tenía una expresión agotada, vencida, que hizo que Harry se sintiera abrumado por la compasión. Albus y Scorpius estaban aún algo afectados por la experiencia, pero aquello era distinto. Si Urien lo reconoció, no dio señales de ello; se limitó a mirarlo con ojos envejecidos.

-Hola, Urien –dijo, con la voz más amable que pudo conseguir-. Soy Harry Potter, el padre de Albus y James.

-Hola.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Cansado.

-Es normal, después de todo lo que has pasado. Dime.., ¿te gustaría que avisáramos a tus padres?

Por primera vez hubo un atisbo de emoción en Urien y no fue algo que a Harry le gustara ver.

-No. Aunque… sí me gustaría irme a casa.

-Me ha dicho el profesor Longbottom que echas mucho de menos a tu hermana.

Los ojos de Urien se llenaron de anhelo y angustia.

-Sí. Sí, me gustaría estar con Penny. Por favor…

Saltaba a la vista que estaba preocupado por ella.

-Sólo queda una semana para el final de las clases. Pronto podrás verla.

El niño se encogió un poco, como si le doliera físicamente que le impidieran ir a su casa en ese momento. Harry se mordió los labios, sin saber muy bien cómo sacar el tema. Si Urien no le había contado nada a nadie a lo largo de aquel año, era probable que una pregunta directa sólo recibiera el silencio como respuesta. Pero quizás pudiera llegar a él si le hacía ver que no había tanta diferencia entre ellos.

-Yo siempre quise tener hermanos, pero… mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía un año y me quedé al cuidado de mis tíos. Y ellos me odiaban tanto, me trataban tan mal que aunque me hubiera gustado tener un hermano o una hermana con quien jugar, no habría soportado venir a Hogwarts sabiendo que lo dejaba solo con ellos.

La expresión de Urien era tan compleja que Harry no estaba seguro de qué significaba.

-¿Ellos le trataban mal a usted?

-Muy mal. Supongo que por eso… haría cualquier cosa por ayudar a un niño que estuviera en esa situación, ¿comprendes? –dijo, con toda la sinceridad del mundo-. No dejaría que volvieran a hacerle daño _jamás_.

Y ahí estaba la esperanza que Harry había temido encontrar porque significaba que sus sospechas eran ciertas, esperanza mezclada con terror y vergüenza.

-Yo…

Harry le puso cariñosamente la mano en el brazo, pero Urien se encogió un poco, como si temiera que fuera a hacerle daño. Harry la apartó, cada vez más convencido de que su teoría era correcta.

-Urien…pasa algo, ¿verdad? Por eso no eres feliz en Hogwarts, ¿no es eso? Sólo dime qué pasa y te juro que haré que pare. Sea lo que sea. Si alguien te está haciendo daño…-El niño bajó la vista. Le temblaba un poco la barbilla, como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar-. Urien, dime qué pasa, por favor.

-No puedo.

-¿Por qué no?-le presionó, con suavidad.

Urien tardó un poco en contestar y unos gruesos lagrimones le empezaron a rodar por las mejillas.

-Él lo sabrá –sollozó-. Lo sabrá y la matará.

Harry dio un respingo.

-¿A Penny? ¿Quién? ¿Quién quiere hacerle daño?-Urien apretó los labios y meneó bruscamente la cabeza-. Vamos, Urien, tienes que decírmelo. Dímelo y haré que pare, te lo juro.

-No puedo –repitió, todavía llorando.

Por un momento se preguntó si no se habría equivocado, y en vez de estar hablando con un niño maltratado estaba hablando con uno que se encontraba en una situación similar a la de Malfoy en sexto. Pero, ¿qué utilidad podía tener un alumno de primero para unos criminales?

-Urien, ¿alguien te ha pedido que hagas algo malo en Hogwarts a cambio de la vida de tu hermana?-El niño le dirigió una mirada tan extrañada y decepcionada en medio de sus sollozos que Harry borró rápidamente esa teoría de la lista. No, no era nada tan melodramático-. Entonces, ¿qué pasa? ¿Quién quiere hacerle daño a tu hermana?

-No puedo decirlo.

Harry tragó saliva y decidió arriesgarse.

-¿Es tu padre?

Esta vez, Urien abrió mucho los ojos, aterrorizado y Harry comprendió que había dado en el clavo. El padre. Era el padre.

-¡Yo no he dicho nada! ¡Yo no he dicho nada!

-Ssssht, tranquilo, tranquilo… No puede saberlo, Urien. No puede oírnos.

-Puede saber si cuento…

Harry pensó que Urien le tenía tanto miedo a su padre que lo creía ya capaz de cosas imposibles, pero luego recordó que era un mago y que existían conjuros capaces de conseguir ese resultado.

-¿Te ha echado un conjuro?

-No puedo decirlo –dijo, en un susurro desesperado.

Harry sacó su varita y, después de explicarle que no iba a notar ninguna molestia, usó unos cuantos hechizos que revelarían si Urien estaba vigilado de algún modo. No encontró nada, y eso tampoco era sorprendente. Bastaba con que el niño creyera que esa vigilancia existía.

-Urien, si alguien te ha dicho que estás bajo los efectos de algún conjuro, te ha engañado.-Urien lo miró casi con miedo, negó con la cabeza y apretó los labios-. En serio, puedes decirme lo que sea.

-No.

Harry se quedó un poco extrañado, hasta que pensó que de estar en su situación, quizás él tampoco se habría jugado la vida de su hermana por confiar en un adulto al que no conocía de nada, por mucho que pudiera sonarle su nombre o su cara.

-Entonces… podrías contármelo como si fuera algo que le hubiera pasado a otras personas, ¿qué te parece? Si existiera realmente ese conjuro, no podría saber que estabas hablando de ti, ¿no crees? Supongamos que hablamos de un chico llamado… no sé, John, y su hermana… Mary. Cuéntame qué les hace su padre para que podamos ayudarles.

Urien lo consideró durante tanto tiempo que Harry pensó que no iba a contestarle, pero al final lo hizo, todavía lloroso y con las mejillas rojas y la voz muy, muy baja.

-El padre de John…

-¿Qué?

-Él quería… Él… iba a la habitación de su hijo por las noches.

Sobresaltado, Harry contuvo a duras penas una exclamación de rabia. Había pensado en golpes, no en _aquello_. Un zumbido rojo y peligroso empezó a sonar en el interior de su cabeza, las aletas de su nariz se dilataron igual que un depredador que hubiera olido sangre y apretó unos puños que sólo deseaban cerrarse en torno a la garganta de ese hijo de puta. Pero se obligó a mantener una apariencia de calma; no había necesidad de traumatizar más al niño.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Urien-dijo, con toda la suavidad que pudo-. Sigue hablándome de John. ¿Qué quería su padre de él? ¿Para qué entraba en su habitación?

-Para hacer… hacer _cosas_.

Iba a matarlo. Sí, lentamente. La condena en Azkaban valdría la pena.

-¿Qué clase de cosas?

Odiaba tener que preguntarlo, pero necesitaba estar seguro. Urien se puso aún más rojo y apartó la vista.

-Cosas de mayores… como…como que le tocara…y le…le… chupara su…

Entonces de detuvo, como si fuera incapaz de continuar, y Harry asintió, comprensivo en medio de su horror. No necesitaba entrar en detalles nauseabundos, bastaba con saber que estaban hablando de abusos sexuales.

-¿También iba a la habitación de Mary?

Los ojos azules y llorosos de Urien eran pura agonía.

-Dijo que John no era un buen hijo y protestaba demasiado. Y cuando llegó la carta de Hogwarts decidió… decidió mandarlo allí y… empezar a visitar a Mary.-La voz se le rompió de nuevo con los sollozos-. Yo le dije… John le dijo que sería un buen hijo, que haría todo lo que él quisiera si dejaba a su hermana en paz, cualquier cosa, pero… pero le obligó a marcharse al colegio igual.

Harry empezaba a tener problemas para respirar y su magia empezó a chisporrotear ligeramente a su alrededor, haciendo ondear las sombras de la habitación.

-¿Qué hay de la madre de John y Mary?-preguntó, asombrado de que su voz sonara tan tranquila-. ¿Ella sabía algo?

-No lo sé. Le tiene miedo porque no puede defenderse.

Harry asintió. No necesitaba saber más. Y tenía que ir a por ese hijo de puta mal nacido antes de explotar.

-Siento mucho todo lo que te ha pasado, Urien, lo siento mucho, pero has sido muy valiente al contármelo, muy valiente –dijo, usando el tono que había usado con sus hijos cuando eran más pequeños-. Todo un Gryffindor. Ahora quiero que te tranquilices y que descanses, ¿de acuerdo? Tienes mi palabra de honor de que ese hombre no volverá a haceros daño ni a ti ni a tu hermana nunca más. Nunca más.

-¿Lo jura?

-Como si fuera un Juramento Inquebrantable.

Urien asintió, un poco más tranquilo, y Harry se despidió de él. Al otro lado del biombo que separaba su cama de las otras estaba Neville, pálido y con aspecto de ir a vomitar en cualquier momento. A su lado, Eloise tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Oh, pobre criatura…

-¿Se lo diréis vosotros a Minerva?

-Claro –dijo Neville, tragando saliva-. Harry, yo… no tenía ni idea. ¿Cómo iba a pensar…?

Harry le dio una palmadita distraída en la espalda. No tenía tiempo de calmar el sentimiento de culpa de Neville.

-Voy a matar a ese cabrón.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

**Nda** Hola! Esto se acaba ya, este es el penúltimo capítulo. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!

Capítulo 27 **Una larga noche**.

La primera intención de Harry había sido ir directamente a casa de los Sutherland y llevar al padre a patadas hasta la Oficina de Aurores. Eso si conseguía resistir las ganas de cruciarlo. Pero Neville, que lo conocía bien, consiguió serenarlo y hacerle ver que tenía que ir con refuerzos, no porque Sutherland pudiera suponer ningún problema, sino porque no podía llevárselo detenido y dejar atrás, solas, a su mujer y a su hija. Alguien tenía que ocuparse de ellas, que asegurarse de que no necesitaban atención médica y de que estaban bien. Ese fue el argumento que terminó por convencer a Harry y hacerlo pasar antes por el Ministerio a por un par de agentes más. Como no había nada de magia negra implicada en aquel asunto, en realidad caía fuera de la competencia de los aurores, pero una charla rápida con Marcus Belby, el jefe del Escuadrón de Refuerzo de la Ley Mágica y éste no puso inconveniente en dejarlo al cargo de aquella detención.

-Avisaré a alguien de Atención a Víctimas para que vaya a echarles un vistazo a la mujer y a los hijos –dijo, un poco descompuesto.

Harry asintió y salió de allí con dos vigiles. La noticia de que Hogwarts había sido atacado por una bandada de dementores salvajes ya estaba circulando por todo el mundo mágico y Harry supuso que esa podía ser la razón de que los Sutherland, una vez comprobaron su identidad, le permitieran cruzar sin más las protecciones de la casa, que por otro lado no eran gran cosa. Cuando llegó a la puerta, fue Robert Sutherland quien le abrió, llevando en la cara una expresión de leve interés. Un par de metros por detrás de él estaba su mujer, tensa como un kneazle cerca del agua y con un aspecto sensiblemente más desmejorado que el de su marido.

-Harry Potter… -exclamó Sutherland, algo sorprendido. Era un hombre no muy alto, con el pelo oscuro pulcramente cortado y peinado-. ¿Qué sucede? No le habrá pasado nada a Urien, ¿verdad? Hemos oído lo de los dementores.

Harry se fijó en su boca mezquina y sintió ganas de vomitar al pensar que toqueteaba a sus hijos.

-Urien está bien, aunque no creo que sea gracias a usted.

-¿Qué?

-Señor Sutherland, queda usted detenido por abusar sexualmente de sus hijos –dijo, apuntándolo con su varita-. Y le aconsejo que venga con nosotros sin decir una sola palabra porque estoy haciendo un serio esfuerzo para recordar que tengo la obligación de protegerlo hasta que comparezca frente al Wizengamot.

Sutherland palideció y su mujer dio un paso atrás, llevándose la mano a la boca en un gesto de horror. Uno de los vigiles se acercó a ella, la cogió amablemente del brazo y la metió hacia el interior de la casa. Harry se olvidó momentáneamente de ella porque sabía que estaría bien atendida y siguió con la vista clavada en aquella lamentable excusa de mago.

-Jefe Potter, no sé lo que le habrá contado ese chico, pero es un mentiroso de…

Harry dio un paso hacia él y dejó que su magia se manifestara en toda su airada energía, cerrándole la boca.

-He dicho que _ni una sola palabra_.

Sutherland gimió y dio un paso atrás. Con un rápido Incarcerus, Harry lo inmovilizó por completo. Después le quitó bruscamente la varita y se la dio al vigil que se había quedado con él. Éste miró a Sutherland con expresión tan asqueada como la de Harry.

-Ni los mortífagos tratan así a sus hijos, basura.

De un empujón brusco, lo hicieron entrar en la casa. Irían al ministerio usando la Red Flú.

* * *

Desde que habían oído por la radio que los dementores habían entrado en Hogwarts, Draco estaba luchando contra la imperiosa necesidad de personarse en el castillo y asegurarse de que Scorpius estaba bien. Scorpius y los demás niños de su familia o de sus amigos. Pero en realidad ya había acabado todo y Draco sabía que si le hubiera pasado algo malo a su hijo, McGonagall ya se habría puesto en contacto con ellos. Lo mismo podía decirse de los demás. Y si hubiera habido víctimas graves, si algún alumno hubiera sido accidentalmente dementorizado, lo habrían dicho en la radio.

Sus padres, Astoria e incluso Cassandra, a pesar de que ya era tarde, estaban con él en el salón, todos igual de expectantes y serios. La niña estaba pegada a su madre, pero se había comportado con la misma compostura que los adultos, sin perder la calma y sin ponerse demasiado nerviosa.

Pronto tenían que llegar noticias. Después de algo así, todos los alumnos de Hogwarts habrían corrido a enviar cartas a casa contando lo sucedido, posiblemente encontrándolo emocionantísimo. Y Astoria había hablado con Elizabeth Crane, su contacto con la Junta de Gobernadores de Hogwarts, para pedirle que averiguara si Scorpius estaba bien.

Entonces, cerca ya de medianoche, llegó la lechuza que todos esperaban. Draco la dejó pasar y le dio un trocito de bacon que llevaba preparado. Mientras la lechuza se marchaba sin esperar respuesta, Draco se dio cuenta de que la carta venía de parte de la profesora McGonagall, no de uno de los niños, y frunció el ceño con preocupación.

-Draco, ¿qué pasa?

Él alzó la vista.

-Es de McGonagall.

-¿McGonagall? –repitió Astoria, inquieta.

-Recordad lo que han dicho en la radio, nadie ha salido herido –dijo su padre-. Vamos, Draco, lee la carta.

Éste asintió y la abrió rápidamente.

"_Señor y señora Malfoy,_

_Como sin duda ya sabrán, Hogwarts ha sido atacado por una bandada de dementores salvajes. Ningún alumno ha sufrido daños realmente serios, pero la enfermera ha considerado oportuno mantener a Scorpius bajo observación por esta noche, ya que ha estado expuesto a la influencia de los dementores durante mucho más tiempo que el resto de sus compañeros _

_Creo que será mejor que deje los detalles para Scorpius, que sin duda estará impaciente por contarles lo sucedido. Sólo les diré que una serie de circunstancias condujeron a que su hijo y Albus Potter le salvaran la vida a un alumno de Gryffindor de primero, aun a riesgo de caer ellos mismos en manos de los dementores. Los dos han sido muy valientes y gracias a ellos, ahora mismo no estamos lamentando ninguna desgracia._

_Atentamente_

_Minerva McGonagall."_

Draco terminó de leer la carta y miró a sus padres y a su mujer. Los tres tenían la misma expresión atónita y estaba seguro de que él no se escapaba tampoco. Sencillamente, su cerebro se negaba a aceptar lo que acababa de leer.

-Estás de broma, ¿no? –dijo su padre al fin, rompiendo el silencio.

Draco se encogió impotentemente de hombros y le tendió la carta. No podía creerlo. ¿Scorpius se había unido a Albus Potter para salvar de los dementores a un Gryffindor de su curso? McGonagall tenía que haberse vuelto loca. La tensión del cargo había podido con ella o algo así y había confundido a su hijo con algún Weasley.

-Pues parece su letra –opinó su madre, que estaba leyéndola junto a su padre.

-¿_Scorpius_? –dijo Astoria, con incredulidad.

-Es absurdo –dijo Draco-. Scorpius es un buen chico, pero… ¿por qué iba a ponerse a salvar Gryffindors con Albus Potter?

Lo mismo podrían haberle dicho que Scorpius había decidido dedicarse a la cría de escregutos explosivos o raparse la cabeza o cualquier cosa sin el más mínimo sentido.

-Supongo que tendremos que esperar a saber cuál es esa "serie de circunstancias" –dijo ella.

Pero a pesar de sus palabras, era obvio que estaba tan desconcertada como los demás. La única excepción era Cassandra, que no parecía entender muy bien qué estaba pasando.

-Pero eso es bueno, ¿no?

Draco iba a contestarle, pero una segunda lechuza le interrumpió. Esta vez la enviaba Morrigan e iba dirigida a Astoria, quien la leyó en voz alta como había hecho antes Draco.

"_Querida tía Astoria,_

_Scorpius me ha pedido que os escriba esta carta a ti y al tío Draco. ¡No os vais a creer lo que ha pasado! _

_Resulta que nos han atacado miles y miles de dementores. Ha sido horrible, y los prefectos y los profesores nos han hecho refugiarnos a todos en el Gran Comedor, pero Scorpius se había ido a practicar con el piano y nadie sabía dónde estaba y nos moríamos de preocupación._

_Scorpius no sabía nada de los dementores, y cuando terminó de practicar se iba a la Sala Común, pero se cruzó con Albus Potter que iba siguiendo a otro niño llamado Urien Sutherland –es un Gryffindor que dicen que siempre está lloriqueando con que quiere irse a su casa- y Scorpius decidió seguirlos también. Urien iba a una habitación de la Torre de Astronomía, pero estuvo a punto de caerse por la ventana y Potter y Scorpius lo impidieron. Entonces vieron por la ventana que llegaban los dementores y cargaron con Urien, que estaba inconsciente, hasta llegar al lavabo que hay a la derecha de la Torre. ¡¡Dice Scorpius que tuvieron a los dementores a sólo cinco o seis metros!!_

_Y se encerraron allí los dos con Urien hasta que McGonagall y otros fueron al rescate. ¿A que no os lo creéis? ¡McGonagall le ha dado 100 puntos a Slytherin y ahora vamos los segundos! Y todo el mundo en Slytherin piensa que Scorpius es genial, aunque no entienden por qué le dio por salvar a Urien._

_Hemos hablado con Scorpius y está muy bien y os manda muchos recuerdos. También dice que siente mucho haber corrido un peligro tan estúpido, pero que no pudo evitarlo, y que mañana os escribirá. No vais a reñirle, ¿verdad? ¡Gracias a él no vamos a ser los últimos!_

_Un beso muy grande a todos._

_Morrigan Nott._

Otro silencio espeso siguió a la lectura de la carta, roto finalmente por Narcissa.

-Astoria, querida, creo que deberías decirle a Daphne que Morrigan necesita mejorar su redacción.

Draco se fijó en que su mujer abría la boca para replicar algo –seguramente que las dotes narrativas de su sobrina era lo que menos importaba en ese momento-, pero que luego se lo pensaba mejor. Él lo agradeció; ese comentario sólo significaba que su madre estaba momentáneamente fuera de juego. Al menos así sabía que él no era el único. Y tenían razones de sobra. La idea de que Scorpius hubiera llegado a estar a cinco o seis metros de los dementores sin ninguna protección hacía que le temblaran las piernas. No había imaginado algo así, no había imaginado que él y Albus Potter hubieran corrido un riesgo tan grande.

Y cien puntos para Slytherin… Y toda la casa pensando que su hijo era genial…

- No vais a reñirle, ¿verdad? –insistió Cassandra-. Ahora todos pensarán que es un héroe y no se meterán con él.

Estupefacto por la noticia y horrorizado por el peligro que había corrido su hijo, Draco ni siquiera había empezado a pensar en las consecuencias de todo aquello, pero en cuanto escuchó a Cassandra supo que su hija tenía razón. A no ser que hubiera algo que ignoraran, Scorpius se había jugado algo más que la vida para proteger a algún niño idiota de Gryffindor. Y si McGonagall les había escrito esa carta, es que todo el colegio lo sabía.

La misma comprensión empezaba a aparecer en los ojos grises de su padre, en los azules de su madre y Astoria.

-Scorpius _Malfoy_ es un héroe –dijo Narcissa, esbozando una sonrisa.

Y en aquella habitación llena de Slytherins, todos sabían los beneficios que podían conseguir de aquella afirmación.

* * *

Scorpius permanecía acostado en su cama, intentando dormirse, pero no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido aquella tarde, desde que se habían encontrado con Urien hasta que dos brujas con el uniforme de San Mungo habían venido a llevárselo al hospital, diciendo algo de su madre y de su hermana. Scorpius sabía que estaba relacionado con esa estupidez de saltar por la ventana, pero lo único que se le ocurría era que quizás lo habían llevado a la sala de San Mungo donde guardaban a los locos.

También pensaba en los cien puntos_, cien_, que había conseguido para Slytherin. Había compensado de una sola vez casi todos los puntos que le habían quitado injustamente a lo largo del curso. Gabriel le había dicho que Rebeca Warbeck se había puesto tan contenta que había asegurado que iba a ponerle Scorpius a su primer hijo. Y las caras de los profesores… Todos mirándolo casi como si fuera un troll con dos cabezas, especialmente Longbottom, sospechando que no decían la verdad porque no se podían creer que _él_ hubiera hecho todo eso.

La huída de los dementores era sólo una pesadilla que esperaba olvidar pronto. No quería recordar lo que había sentido al ver llegar a los dementores, ni la locura de correr hacia ellos, ni la angustia que le habían provocado esos sonidos absorbentes al otro lado de la puerta.

Lo que le importaban eran los cien puntos y el segundo puesto de Slytherin. Longbottom no se atrevería a empezar a quitárselos a toda prisa en la semana que quedaba de clase. Ahora era un héroe. Y lo más divertido era que él no pensaba que hubieran hecho nada heroico, más bien le parecía que todos habían sido unos idiotas: Urien por saltar, Albus por no querer dejarlo atrás y él por quedarse a ayudar en vez de salir corriendo. Sus padres le iban a preguntar por qué lo había hecho; la respuesta fácil era que Albus era su amigo, eso habría bastado para explicarlo. Al fin y al cabo, también su padre había estado a punto de morir para salvar al padre de Diana. Pero Scorpius no estaba seguro de si era buena idea confesar ya que era amigo de Albus Potter.

-Scorpius… -susurró Albus desde su cama-, ¿estás despierto?

-Sí –dijo, girándose hacia él.

Madame Midgen les había preguntado si quería que colocara un biombo entre ambas camas, pero los dos habían dicho que no hacía falta. Scorpius pensaba que no era necesario fingir que no se hablaban; todo el mundo sabía lo que habían pasado juntos, no podían estar esperando que empezaran a insultarse y a liarse a hechizos.

-No puedo dormir –dijo Albus.

-Yo tampoco.

Entonces Albus se levantó de su cama sin hacer ruido, vestido con un pijama a cuadritos blancos y azules, y se metió en la suya. Scorpius le hizo sitio; estaban un poco apretados, pero nada comparado a como habían estado en el cuarto de baño. Y a Scorpius le resultó reconfortante volver a tenerlo cerca.

-No hago más que pensar… en por qué saltó por la ventana.

Scorpius suspiró; al menos no era el único. Aún no sabía cómo se había dado cuenta de que había sido eso, y no un accidente.

-Es porque se quería suicidar. Hay gente que hace eso.

Albus hizo una mueca de pena.

-Pero ¿por qué?

-No lo sé. Pero creo que tu padre sí lo sabe –dijo, recordando la expresión decidida con la que había salido de allí-. Pregúntaselo y cuando nos volvamos a ver en septiembre, me lo cuentas.

-Puedo mandarte una lechuza.

Scorpius vio que lo decía en serio.

-Es mejor que sigamos disimulando, Al.

-¿Por qué?

A Scorpius le habría gustado saber qué contestarle, pero sólo tenía sensaciones. Como la que había sentido al ver la extraña mirada que James Potter le dirigía al terminar de visitar a su hermano. Además, ¿y si se enteraban y a Albus le prohibían ser amigo suyo? ¿Y si empezaban a inventarse cosas malas de él, como hacía Watson, para que Albus no quisiera ser amigo suyo? Scorpius no pensaba que su familia fuera a ponerle muchas pegas, pero no estaba seguro de los Potter y los Weasley. Le gustaba mucho ser amigo de Albus y no pensaba correr ningún riesgo.

-No lo sé, pero es mejor. No tenemos por qué actuar como si fuéramos enemigos, no digo eso. Es sólo… vamos a esperar a ver qué pasa el año que viene, ¿vale?

-¿Tienes miedo de que tus padres se enfaden mucho si se enteran?

-¿Miedo? No les tengo miedo. Lo que pasa es que creo que es mejor así.

Albus asintió con una expresión compasiva, comprensiva, que Scorpius no terminó de entender.

-Está bien, no pasa nada. Si no quieres que lo digamos aún, no lo diremos. Pero…

-¿Qué?

-Me alegro de que seamos amigos.

Y luego sonrió de oreja a oreja y Albus tenía la sonrisa más contagiosa que Scorpius había visto nunca, así que se la devolvió.

-Yo también.

Albus le apretó un momento la mano.

-Me voy, no sea que nos pille madame Midgen.

Entonces dejó su cama y volvió a la suya. Scorpius le echó de menos en cuanto se fue; no le habría importado nada compartir la cama con él aquella noche, tenía miedo de tener pesadillas en cuanto se durmiera. Pero no podía decir nada, claro. No era un bebé, y además Midgen acabaría entrando para ver qué tal estaban y los descubriría. Pero Albus aún le sonreía, ya desde su cama, y Scorpius se dijo que quizás con eso bastaría.

* * *

James daba vueltas en la cama, incapaz de dormir. Su cabeza no paraba de recordar lo que había pasado esa noche, el peligro que había corrido Albus… los cien puntos de Slytherin.

Estaba furioso. Se alegraba de que Sutherland estuviera bien, pero era él quien tendría que haberlo salvado, era él quien tendría que haber demostrado que era un héroe. Y podía aceptar que lo hubiera hecho su hermano, que al fin y al cabo también era un Potter. Sí, Albus se había hecho lo que debía, aunque a él le había dado un susto de muerte. Pero ¿Malfoy? Oh, eso era distinto. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo era posible que un gusano despreciable como ese se las hubiera apañado para quedar como un héroe? ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera gente tan estúpida, incluso en Gryffindor, que estuvieran diciendo ahora que no podía ser tan mal chico, si había arriesgado así la vida por salvar a uno de ellos?

Era un _Malfoy_. Aquello no cambiaba nada. Si había ayudado a Albus a salvar a Sutherland había sido sólo para quedar bien, pero en el fondo seguía siendo como todos los Malfoy.

La culpa era suya, se dijo por milésima vez. Tendría que haber estado allí. Tendría que haber salvado a Sutherland. Había fallado.

James siguió dando vueltas.

* * *

Cuando Harry llegó a casa eran casi las dos de la mañana. El interrogatorio a Sutherland había sido largo y sumamente desagradable y le había dejado con tal sensación de suciedad encima que lo primero que hizo fue pasar por el lavabo anexo a su dormitorio y darse una ducha enérgica. Pero cuando terminó de ducharse sólo se sentía un poco más limpio; harían falta semanas para que olvidara lo que había escuchado. Envuelto en una toalla, se acercó a la cama y trató de coger los pantalones cortos que usaba para dormir sin despertar a Ginny; esta, sin embargo, entreabrió unos ojos somnolientos.

-¿Harry?... ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

-Te lo cuento mañana –susurró, dejando la toalla y poniéndose los pantalones.

Pero Ginny se frotó los ojos.

-Los niños están bien, ¿no?

-Sí, es sólo…

-¿Qué? –dijo ella, ya despierta del todo.

-Nada, nada. Es que… Oh, Dios…

Ginny se incorporó hasta quedar sentada.

-Harry, suéltalo antes de que empiece a preocuparme de verdad.

Harry cogió aire y empezó a contarle todo lo que había pasado, dejando a un lado que lo de Urien había sido un intento de suicidio, no un accidente. Cuando Ginny escuchó el papel que había jugado Scorpius Malfoy en todo aquello se quedó estupefacta, pero cuando oyó la carrera que ambos se habían pegado con Urien, cerró los ojos y meneó la cabeza.

-Oh, Merlín… Este hijo nuestro está loco. Será un héroe, pero está loco.

Harry sonrió un poco mientras la abrazaba.

-Sí, yo también me he llevado un buen susto cuando me lo han contado.

-No puedo creer que… Harry, ¿de verdad está bien? ¿Me juras que está bien?

-Claro que sí, tranquila –dijo, dándole un beso-. Eloise lo ha inflado a chocolate y lo ha dejado como nuevo.

Ella suspiró, un poco más tranquila, y se quedó pensativa unos segundos.

-Eso de que Scorpius Malfoy haya ayudado en el rescate… me suena bastante raro, la verdad.

-A mí también, pero me lo ha dicho el propio Albus.

-No sé… En serio, ¿te imaginas a un Malfoy haciendo eso? Ahí hay algo que no me cuadra.

Harry la miró con curiosidad. Él seguía convencido de que Albus le había ocultado algo y sabía que no era lo de Urien y su intento de suicidio. Y prefería hablar de eso a pensar en la confesión de su repugnante padre.

-¿Y qué crees que podría ser?

-Pues… quizás Scorpius le ha amenazado para que diga que él ayudó o algo así. Ya sabes que a veces Albus se deja mangonear.

-No, Scorpius tuvo que ayudarle, de eso estoy seguro. Urien pesa demasiado para Albus, nunca podría haberlo cargado él solo.

Ginny reflexionó un poco.

-No sé, Harry, es que no tiene sentido. Los Slytherin… hasta los Malfoy, incluso, pueden correr tanto riesgo para salvar a alguien de su familia o a alguien a quien quieran, pero… este no es el caso. Lo normal habría sido que el niño de los Malfoy hubiera salido corriendo nada más ver los dementores y se hubiera despreocupado de Albus y el otro niño.

Harry se acordó de cuando había ido al Bosque Prohibido con Malfoy, en primero, y se habían topado con lo que quedaba de Voldemort bebiendo sangre de un unicornio; ciertamente la reacción de Malfoy había sido pegar un grito y salir corriendo. Aun así, estaba convencido de que Scorpius sí se había quedado a ayudar a Albus. No era eso en lo que mentía su hijo.

-Bueno, tampoco son matemáticas, ¿no? O sea, puede haber excepciones. La verdad es que creo que hay algo que Albus no me ha dicho, pero también estoy seguro de que Scorpius le ayudó.

Ginny volvió a quedarse pensativa.

-¿Cómo se supone que se cayó el otro niño por la ventana? A ver si se estaban peleando por lo que fuera y en una de estas, Scorpius le dio un empujón o algo, el otro perdió el equilibrio y se fue por la ventana. Scorpius podría haberle pedido a Albus que no dijera nada por miedo a que lo expulsaran o una cosa así y Albus habría aceptado porque Scorpius se había quedado a ayudar.

Aquello sonaba más verosímil que lo de "a todos nos dio por seguirnos y nadie se dio cuenta y luego Scorpius Malfoy se quedó a ayudar a dos Gryffindor que probablemente hasta le caían mal simplemente porque sí". Excepto por una cosa, claro. Los pensamientos que Harry había tratado de olvidar acudieron a él con fuerza, haciéndole suspirar y chasquear la lengua con fastidio. Ginny lo miró con curiosidad y él le dio un beso buscando consuelo.

-No, no fue culpa suya –dijo Harry, pesaroso-. Y tampoco fue un accidente. Esa es la razón de que haya llegado tan tarde.

-Harry, ¿qué pasa?

Harry había descubierto aquella noche que el mundo mágico, tan insensible en otros aspectos, se comportaba con una delicadeza inusual en ese tipo de delitos. El juicio al padre de Urien se haría a puerta cerrada y El Profeta no informaría siquiera sobre su detención. No querían que Urien y su hermana tuvieran que vivir el resto de su vida sabiendo que todo el mundo conocía los abusos a los que habían sido sometidos. Todos estaban dispuestos a ser discretos y Harry era el primero, pero necesitaba contárselo a alguien, necesitaba sacarse eso de encima. Y Ginny era de fiar, no se lo diría a nadie. Cuando se lo contó, sin entrar en los detalles más escabrosos, ella le escuchó con expresión cada vez más horrorizada y escandalizada.

-¿A unos niños? –balbuceó-. ¿A sus _hijos_?

Si los padres magos raras veces maltrataban a sus hijos, aún era más extraño que cayeran en los abusos sexuales. El último caso documentado había sido hacía ciento sesenta y ocho años, lo había consultado. Y el tipo había aparecido despedazado en su celda de Azkaban. El informe decía muerte natural. Cuando se lo había contado a Chloe, ella había dicho que cuando a uno lo despedazaban, lo natural era morirse. A veces Harry tenía la sensación de que el ministerio y el Wizengamot no era más que un juego, una pretensión de civilización, y que los magos se regían por unas reglas no dichas que él aún no conocía en su totalidad.

Sin embargo, no podía decir que esa fuera una de las reglas que no conocía; podía entender a cualquiera que quisiera hacerle daño a Sutherland.

-Desde que soy auror… esto ha sido lo peor. Tener que escuchar todo aquello… Dios, podría haberlo matado allí mismo.

Ginny entrecerró los ojos.

-Matarlo es poco. A la gente así… Merlín, hasta el beso del dementor es poco. Oh, pobrecitos… –Su expresión se suavizó un poco-. Menos mal que has conseguido descubrirlo, Harry. Ahora al menos esos pobres niños podrán vivir en paz.

El único consuelo que Harry había tenido con aquel asunto había sido ver cómo se reunía Urien en San Mungo con su madre y su hermana, los tres ahora a salvo de ese cabrón sin entrañas. Pero no creía que fuera a ser tan fácil ni que aquel final fuera tan feliz.

* * *

Eran casi las cuatro de la mañana. Hogwarts estaba en completo silencio, pero una persona, oculta por un hechizo desilusionador, se movía rápidamente por los pasillos hasta llegar a un tapiz que mostraba a unas ajadas figuras bailando alrededor de un poste de mayo. La figura alzó el tapiz y abrió con su varita la puerta que ocultaba, y que daba a una bodega abandonada.

Allí, en el centro de la bodega, estaba el reclamo de dementores, inactivo desde hacía varias horas. Lo habían preparado para que funcionara durante quince o veinte minutos, lo suficiente como para que hubiera dejado de emitir su magia cuando los aurores hubieran llegado ya a Hogwarts. Aun así, se habría sentido mejor si lo hubiera podido hacer desaparecer antes: más tiempo allí significaba más oportunidades de que lo encontraran. Pero todo se había alargado a causa de Urien Sutherland; primero habían estado esperando a la gente de San Mungo, después Minerva había estado hablando con todos ellos para ver si el niño había hecho algún comentario que dejaba entrever lo que pasaba, y ella y Neville todavía habían permanecido despiertos mucho tiempo después, aturdidos por lo que habían descubierto.

Con un movimiento de varita, el reclamo de dementores se desvaneció como si nunca hubiera existido. A pesar de todo, el plan había sido un éxito. Con casi todos los aurores en Hogwarts y la atención de todos puesta en el colegio y los niños, sus compañeros habían podido introducirse con relativa facilidad en el Departamento de Misterios, robar la Flauta de las Sirenas y conseguir los nombres y direcciones disponibles de todos los squibs y parientes de sangremuggles del país. Y con un poco de suerte, en el ministerio ni siquiera se darían cuenta de lo que había sucedido hasta pasados unos meses, si es que llegaban a hacerlo.

Suspirando con satisfacción, salió de allí y regresó rápida y cautelosamente al ala de profesores.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

**NdA**:Bueno, con este capi acaba la primera parte. No sé aún cuándo subiré la segunda parte porque ahora quiero sobre todo concentrarme en escribir. Muchas gracias a todos y todas por haberme acompañado hasta aquí, especialmente a los que comentaron. Vuestros rr me alegraron muchos lunes por la mañana ^^ Besos a todos!

Capítulo 28 **Fin de curso.**

Scorpius se reunió con sus amigos al día siguiente, en el desayuno, y nada más entrar supo que algo había cambiado. Los rostros de los Slytherin resplandecían; eran los segundos, no los últimos, y uno de los suyos le había salvado la vida a un Gryffindor. Que probaran los leones a meterse con ellos _ahora._ Les faltaba tiempo para preguntarles, con voz cargada de censura, si es que odiaban a Urien Sutherland, o si se creían que sólo ellos podían salvar gente, o para decirles que Sutherland no parecía odiar mucho a los Slytherin cuando estaba dejando que uno de ellos le salvara la vida. La moral de la Casa no había estado tan alta en todo el curso, y si a Albus parecía incomodarle un poco el caluroso recibimiento de los Gryffindor, él estaba encantado sabiendo que hasta los alumnos más mayores de su Casa lo miraban con auténtico y visible respeto.

Las clases también habían cambiado. Slughorn había empezado a hacerse el simpático con él –no tanto como con el pobre Albus, que tenía que aguantarlo encima a todas horas, pidiéndole que acudiera a sus reuniones del Club de Eminencias, pero ya no lo ignoraba-, Longbottom le dejó en paz y no le quitó ningún punto y algunos profesores que le habían estado ignorando hasta le sonrieron o le felicitaron. Watson intentó congraciarse con él; Scorpius bufó con incredulidad ante su atrevimiento, lo miró de arriba abajo y le contestó con voz cruel que a él lo habrían dejado al alcance de los dementores por traidor.

-Yo no soy un traidor –se defendió.

-Sí que lo eres, eres la mascota de los Gryffindor. Por mí ya puedes ir a besarle el culo a James Potter; en Slytherin no te quiere nadie, patético.

Ver cómo Watson se marchaba llorando no era un espectáculo nuevo, pero siempre resultaba entretenido.

-Vete y no vuelvas –dijo Damon, riendo burlonamente.

-Qué cara más dura –dijo Morrigan, con desprecio-. Con todo lo que nos ha dicho a lo largo del curso…

Todos sus amigos pensaban que era como diez veces mejor que el Chico-que-vivió, cosa que le encantaba. Aunque Damon estaba un poco indignado porque había tenido su aventura con Albus, y no con él. Scorpius le juró que no había sido nada planeado y que intentaría tener una aventura con él cuando estuvieran en segundo; sin embargo, no pudo dejar de pensar que si él hubiera estado con Damon, Urien probablemente sería una manchita en el suelo. La idea de cargar con él había sido de Albus, no suya, y Scorpius estaba bastante seguro de que Damon tampoco habría sentido el impulso de arriesgar su vida para salvar la de un niño al que realmente no conocía de nada.

El clan Weasley también había decidido dejarlo tranquilo aquellos últimos días; saliendo de la biblioteca estuvo a punto de chocar contra Michael Weasley y éste no le había dicho ni una palabra. Victoire se lo había cruzado media docena de veces por los pasillos y no le había quitado ningún punto. Y aunque seguía encontrando algo en los ojos de James Potter que no terminaba de gustarle, mientras no se metiera con él o con sus amigos, podía seguir mirándole como le diera la gana. El simple hecho de poder pasear por los pasillos sin necesidad de ir con todos sus sentidos alertas era ya más que suficiente.

Y tal y como imaginaba, no pasaba nada si saludaba a Albus al entrar a Pociones o si él decía alguna tontería en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Albus contestaba con otra tontería mayor. No podían actuar como dos amigos de verdad, pero sí podían tratarse como dos compañeros de clase que no estuvieran obligados o destinados a odiarse, igual que podían hablar con un Ravenclaw o con un Hufflepuff. Scorpius no se dio cuenta hasta entonces de la tensión extra que había supuesto evitar cuidadosamente mirar a Albus durante las clases que compartían. Dejar de hacerlo era un descanso tan grande como poder bajar la guardia en los pasillos.

El último día del curso, las clases terminaron después del almuerzo y poco después, las calificaciones aparecieron en los tablones de anuncios. Scorpius corrió a leer las suyas, colándose sin demasiada dificultad entre alumnos más mayores y en cuanto las vio empezó a dar saltos de alegría. Había quedado primero en Vuelo y en Defensa, aunque en esta última compartía el primer puesto con el propio Albus. Era el tercero en Encantamientos, Pociones y en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, el cuarto en Transformaciones e Historia de la Magia y el quinto en Estudios Muggles y Astronomía. En Herbología sólo había conseguido un aprobado justito, pero contaba con ello y no le importó demasiado. Lo que sí importaba era que sus padres iban a ponerse tan contentos que seguro que le compraban la mejor escoba de quidditch que hubiera en el mercado.

Britney también destacaba entre los Slytherin, y Morrigan, Damon, Cecily y Hector habían hecho un papel aceptable, sin suspender ninguna. Diana las había aprobado casi todas, excepto Herbología y Encantamientos. En primero y segundo, los suspensos se compensaban con trabajos especiales durante el verano, así que al año siguiente seguiría yendo a las mismas clases que ella. Watson también había suspendido dos, Defensa y Transformaciones. Scorpius se habría alegrado si eso no hubiera significado menos puntos para Slytherin.

Allí estaban todas las notas de los alumnos de primero, así que Scorpius pudo ver también las de Albus. Además de en Defensa, había quedado primero en Encantamientos y estaba entre los cinco mejores de todas las asignaturas, excepto en Astronomía, donde había quedado el sexto. A Scorpius le hizo gracia ver que su prima Rose, aunque lo había hecho bastante bien, no había sacado tan buenas notas como ellos dos; se creía muy lista, pero él no pensaba que lo fuera tanto. También se fijó en las de Urien, sin preguntarse por qué. Había quedado el sexto en Defensa y sus otras notas tampoco eran malas. Por su parte, aquel completo idiota de Paltry había aprobado Herbología, Estudios Muggles, Criaturas Mágicas y Vuelo –y en los tres primeros casos, Scorpius estaba convencido de que lo habían aprobado por pena- y había suspendido todas las demás.

Después del té, Scorpius y Albus se escaparon un momento para encontrarse en las caballerizas y recoger las cosas que habían ido dejando allí a lo largo de los últimos meses. Habían llevado ya hasta una manta, para cuando el frío era demasiado intenso. Algunas cosas, como los naipes y el ajedrez, eran fáciles de llevar de nuevo a la Sala Común. Otras, no tanto.

-¿Sabes qué? Podría llevárselo todo a Hagrid –propuso Albus, cuando estuvo todo recogido-. Él puede guardárnoslo todo para el año que viene y no hará preguntas.

-Si crees que es seguro…

-Claro.

Albus miró a su alrededor y Scorpius hizo lo mismo. Aquel pequeño altillo se veía de pronto demasiado vacío y era extraño porque a la vez estaba también lleno de buenos recuerdos. Se lo había pasado en grande con sus compañeros, pero esos momentos con Albus tenían algo especial. Quería tener la certeza de que el año siguiente seguirían encontrándose allí.

-En septiembre volveremos a organizarlo todo –le dijo a Albus, solemnemente.

Él le sonrió.

-Hecho.

* * *

Aquella noche, el Gran Comedor estaba engalanado con los colores de Gryffindor, el ganador de las Copas de las Casas. Muchos Slytherin hacían comentarios despectivos sobre ello, pero Scorpius también notaba que estaban orgullosos del segundo puesto que habían conseguido cuando todos les daban ya por últimos. A Scorpius no le hacía demasiada gracia tampoco que Gryffindor quedara en primer lugar porque James y los demás no hacían más que pavonearse, pero tenía que alegrarse por Albus, que aquella noche no podía sonreír más.

Oh, ojalá Albus hubiera sido Sorteado en Slytherin… Con doscientos puntos habrían quedado los primeros y además podrían sentarse juntos en clase, en las comidas, y dormir en la misma habitación.

La profesora McGonagall se puso en pie y comenzó su discurso de fin de curso. Primero expresó su esperanza en que no olvidaran todo lo aprendido durante el curso y después pidió un aplauso de despedida para la profesora Daskalova, que ya no volvería después del verano. Scorpius se preguntó a quién pondrían en su lugar. Daskalova había sido bastante justa con ellos después de todo y no quería que contrataran a algún tipo como Longbottom.

-En cuanto a los puntos, en cuarto lugar tenemos a Ravenclaw con trescientos doce puntos. –Todos empezaron a aplaudir cortésmente, aunque los Ravenclaw no parecían muy contentos con su posición-. En tercer lugar, con trescientos veintidós puntos, Hufflepuff.

Todos aplaudieron de nuevo. Hufflepuff había conseguido cincuenta de esos puntos con sus dos victorias al quidditch.

-En segundo lugar, con trescientos cincuenta y tres puntos, Slytherin –continuó McGonagall.

Los Slytherin rompieron en aplausos, pero, para sorpresa de Scorpius, no eran los únicos. Mucha gente de las otras Casas, incluso de Gryffindor, estaban aplaudiendo y la mayoría de ellos le estaban mirando a él mientras lo hacían.

-Bien hecho, Scorpius –le felicitó su prima.

-Y podríamos haber sido los primeros –dijo Damon, lanzándole una mirada de animosidad a Longbottom.

La profesora McGonagall hizo un ademán con las manos pidiendo silencio.

-Y en primer lugar, con cuatrocientos ochenta puntos, ¡Gryffindor!

Esta vez fueron ellos quienes se pusieron a aplaudir y a lanzar vítores. Después de haber recibido felicitaciones de la mesa de Gryffindor, Scorpius se sentía obligado a devolver el gesto. No era el único; la mayoría de los Slytherin aplaudieron también, con más o menos desgana. Daba un poco de rabia ver tan contenta a gente que le caía tan mal, aunque se alegrara mucho por Albus. Había que verlo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, felicitando y siendo felicitado. Sí, sólo por eso podía alegrarse. Y cuando Albus le buscó con la mirada, Scorpius le dedicó una sonrisa fugaz y le guiñó el ojo. Porque los amigos eran los amigos y eso estaba por encima de las Casas.

* * *

-Vacaciones –decía Amal, sonriente, paladeando cada sílaba. Aquella era una especie de tradición que había empezado en Navidad-. Coca-Cola. Ordenador. Fútbol. Consola.

Después de varias horas de viaje, el tren empezaba a acercarse a las afueras de Londres. Albus estaba impaciente por llegar a casa y disfrutar de dos meses de absoluta libertad, por ver a su familia. Aunque aquel año… al final aquel año había estado genial.

-Puedes traerte Coca-Colas a Hogwarts el año que viene –propuso Rose, sonriente.

-Ya lo veo el curso que viene subiendo al tren un carrito de supermercado lleno de latas y botellas –se rió Albus.

-Me haría rico vendiéndoselas a los otros chicos de origen muggle. Hogwarts es lo mejor, en serio, pero ¿por qué en el mundo mágico no puede haber Coca-Cola? ¿Cómo puede ser algo mágico si no hay Coca-Cola?

Albus intercambió una mirada divertida con su prima.

-Suenas como uno de esos anuncios de la televisión –le dijo a Amal.

Camilla, la amiga de Rose, hizo un mohín.

-Jo, ahora me apetece una y ni siquiera sé a que saben.

La conversación continuó entre risas y bromas; pronto empezaron a oír ruido de puertas corredizas y de gente en los pasillos. Los alumnos estaban ya preparándose para la entrada en la estación. Ellos se levantaron también, cogieron sus maletas y baúles y abrieron la puerta de su compartimento justo cuando el tren se detenía en King's Cross. Había una riada de estudiantes en los pasillos, molestándose mutuamente con el equipaje, quejándose, chillando y riendo, mientras trataban de acercarse a las puertas. Albus miró a ver si veía a Diana Goyle –no tenía sentido tratar de buscar directamente a Scorpius porque los dos seguían siendo los niños más bajitos de Hogwarts- y como no la vio, supuso que seguirían en su compartimento o incluso en otro vagón. Le había parecido ver a Scorpius por allí, cargando con la jaula de su gato, cuando subían todos al tren en Hogsmeade, pero quizás había tenido que irse a otro.

-¡Albus! ¡Rose! –les gritó una de las gemelas desde la otra punta del pasillo-. ¿Lleváis todas vuestras cosas?

Ellos asintieron y trataron de abrirse hueco entre los demás. Todos tenían prisa por salir y chillaban si veían a sus padres por alguna ventana. Albus se dejó llevar por la corriente y cuando llegó a la puerta, bajó del tren intentando no perder el equilibrio por los empujones. El alboroto era absoluto y Albus se puso de puntillas y alargó el cuello, intentando encontrar a sus padres.

-¿Los ves? –dijo Rose, que había bajado justo detrás de él.

-No.

Los niños que bajaban tras ellos les empujaban hacia delante. Albus se giró, aún pendiente de echarle un último vistazo a Scorpius antes de irse. Entonces lo vio, aún dentro del tren y asomado con su prima y su amigo Damon a una de las ventanas. Scorpius le vio también, le sonrió y le hizo un fugaz gesto de despedida con la mano.

-¡Allí están! –exclamó Rose, dándole un pequeño codazo.

Albus los vio también; estaban juntos y les hacían señales con la mano. Victoire, las gemelas y Michael ya estaban allí, saludando a todo el mundo. Albus y Rose se colaron como pudieron entre la gente y consiguieron llegar hasta sus padres. Su madre lo estrujó con fuerza, diciendo algo sobre los dementores y lo loco que estaba, el susto que se había llevado al oír lo que había pasado y lo orgullosa que se sentía de él. Albus sonreía cuando se separó de ella.

-Estoy bien.

Entonces abrazó a su padre, y a todos sus tíos. James llegó poco después, seguido de Fred y se unieron a la avalancha de saludos, abrazos y preguntas sobre el curso y las notas. Albus se despidió por última vez de Amal con promesas de escribirse y verse aquel verano, le echó un último vistazo a Scorpius –que ya estaba acercándose a sus padres- y se marchó de la estación con su familia, dispuesto a disfrutar de las bien merecidas vacaciones.

* * *

Era extraño, pensó Draco, observando a Scorpius parlotear alegremente mientras se iban a la salida del andén. No había cambiado, no más de lo que lo había hecho después de ese primer trimestre en Hogwarts, cuando había dejado de ser realmente un niño. No andaba de manera diferente, ni hablaba de manera diferente ni se movía de manera diferente. Quizás era su propia mirada la que había cambiado, la que observaba a aquel niño rubio, sangre de su sangre, carne de su carne, con una sensación de maravilla e incredulidad aún mayor que la que había experimentado al verlo por primera vez, pequeño y vulnerable en brazos de su madre.

Scorpius había conseguido ganarse el respeto de sus compañeros de casa, quizás de gran parte de Hogwarts, sin apelar a la pureza de sangre, ni al patrimonio familiar, ni a una posición que ya no tenían. Scorpius le había vencido a los once años. Podría haber dolido, como le dolía siempre que le recordaban todos sus fracasos, si no hubiera sido porque también lo sentía como un triunfo.

-… y yo, la verdad, me habría ido corriendo, pero ese idiota de Potter estaba ahí, con ese pobre chico colgando de la ventana, y no sé, no podía dejarlos ahí y que los dementorizaran, ¿no?

Había estado contentando a las preguntas curiosas de Daphne y Theo, pero al llegar a ese punto miró a Draco, esperando claramente su opinión. Draco, que se había quedado absorto en sus cosas y no se lo esperaba, se rehizo lo mejor que pudo y esbozó una sonrisa de aprobación.

-Bueno, no me gustaría que lo tomaras como costumbre, porque nos diste a todos un susto de muerte, pero no me cabe duda de que les has demostrado unas cuantas cosas sobre los Slytherin y sobre los Malfoy, ¿no es cierto?

Scorpius le respondió con una sonrisa radiante, justamente satisfecho consigo mismo, y Draco se encontró sintiéndose casi agradecido, porque a pesar de todo, su hijo aún pensaba que su opinión era importante.

Él, Astoria y los niños se fueron a Malfoy manor, donde sus abuelos les esperaban con una estupenda merienda, y allí Scorpius volvió a contar la historia de los dementores y cómo había conseguido que Slytherin quedara en segundo lugar, y no en el último. Draco estuvo callado casi todo el rato, observándole, pensando en todas las diferencias que había entre ellos, en lo que cada uno había conseguido en su primer año en Hogwarts. ¿Cómo habría sido su vida si sus padres le hubieran educado de otra forma? Él había sido probablemente el primer niño mágico con el que Potter había hablado; de otra manera, ¿habrían podido ser amigos? ¿Disfrutaría ahora de la misma gloria que Weasley y los demás?

Pero no era la primera vez que Draco pensaba "y si..." y conocía la trampa que encerraba. Podría haberse convertido en un héroe, pero también podría haber muerto en la batalla. Podría haberse encontrado cara a cara con su padre. Y aunque hubiera sobrevivido, su vida habría seguido un camino distinto y probablemente no se habría casado con Astoria y entonces ni Scorpius ni Cassandra habrían nacido y él no quería imaginar una vida en la que ellos tres no estuvieran. Los "y si…" no valían de nada.

Astoria se sentó junto a él y puso su mano sobre la suya, entrelazando los dedos.

-¿Estás bien? –dijo, en voz baja-. Estás muy callado.

Draco asintió.

-Estoy bien.

Astoria se quedó callada unos segundos, mirando también a Scorpius; después se inclinó de nuevo sobre Draco y apoyó ligeramente la cabeza en su hombro.

-Podríamos haberlos educado de muchas maneras distintas, Draco –dijo entonces, también en voz baja, llena de afecto-. Puede que no supieras hacerlo tan bien como él en Hogwarts, pero... Scorpius es la prueba de que como padre, no podrías haberlo hecho mejor.

Draco la miró, súbitamente conmovido, hallando una paz que no esperaba en sus palabras. Ella sonrió, le acarició la mejilla y se quedó recostada contra él. Mientras Scorpius seguía explicando por qué estaba absolutamente convencido de que iba a ser el próximo Buscador de Slytherin, Draco decidió que el futuro de los Malfoy estaba en buenas manos, después de todo.

**Fin.**


End file.
